Their Boss
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: They had turned their backs on him... After that fateful day he had killed... They looked away from him. He then wishes to go back to the time when his friends wouldn't fear him... and the next thing he knew... he was back in his old room ten years ago...
1. The Dark sky

**A/N: Hoi hoi! It's Chu-chan!** It's been awhile since i had updated a story... gomen-neh~... well anyway, i as you can see I made a new one! TADAA! So please enjoy! Chuu~ to _you_!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Cause if I do... I am awesome! XD

**Chapter 1**_  
><em>

_The beautiful blue sky spreads endlessly above… people would always look at it and can't help but admire its beauty. But as the sky turns dark and gray, as if tragedy will soon occur…_

…_people can't help but feel scared…_

* * *

><p>Dull brown eyes looked down at a pair of gloves covered in crimson blood.<p>

A group of eyes widen in shock as they look at the figure before them. The figure turns to them. They couldn't help but flinch… probably in surprise… or fear.

"Are you guys alright?" the question was asked with the voice small and monotone.

Some nodded numbly while others just stared or glare at the other.

The person turns to them and was about to take a step when the stunned and scared looks of the people made the other stop.

It took a moment to realize that blood was painted around the person's clothes and probably skin, making it look… frightening.

"I'll…" there was a momentary pause "I'll go get the medics to treat you guys."

Dejection flashes in the pair of dull brown eyes before being covered by bangs.

However, this went unnoticed by the people who continued staring at the leaving figure, stunned.

_Then the blue sky soon turned dark and gray…_

25-year-old Tsuna sighs as he puts another paper on top of a large stack. Tsuna taps his pen on another paper he had took from another stack before scribbling it and throwing it away. He leans back on his chair as he looks at the mahogany door in front of him. Yamamoto and Gokudera coming in while having a one-sided argument flashes in his mind before his heart prickles in loneliness.

"Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun…." He murmurs while clenching his fists. When was the last time they had visited? When did they stop coming over to cheer and talk to him? Not only them but Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Hibari and even Mukuro (whom he had managed to free from the Vendicare), had suddenly distanced themselves. Well, more ignorant in Hibari's case.

When he would pass by Lambo or Chrome or Ryohei… they would, almost cry (Lambo), tense up (Chrome), or make a small and short reply while looking uncomfortable when he would talk to them (Ryohei).

While Hibari and Mukuro would…

"I don't have time to talk to you… Sawada Tsunayoshi." Since when did he stop calling him 'herbivore'? He much preferred that.

"Kufufu… I no longer have any interest on possessing you Vongola." That actually made him feel relieve but… he somewhat felt bothered by that.

And lastly, his two bestfriends. Besides the part where they had stopped coming by his office, they would also avoid eye contact when they speak and just act… distant.

Tsuna shut his eyes as his eyebrows met, looking very depress. They were afraid. Who you ask? I bet you already know.

Him.

Tsuna twists his chair making him face away the paper-filled desk and look at the huge glass window that was found behind him. He opens his eyes and looked at the blue sky, he raises a hand and stares at it. A bloody hand suddenly replaces it and his eyes immediately widens. He immediately pulls back his hand and looks at it. No traces of blood. He let out a shaky breath before tears suddenly slid down his face. He shut his eyes looking really depress.

Thanks to the first kill he made, he suddenly got used killing other assassins as well. As if it was _natural_… and he didn't like that. Everyone didn't. That's why they were scared of him. Fear started building up as they saw Tsuna kill a person. But his first kill already made them scared… they watched as Tsuna stab a person with his bare hands (and gloves) right at the stomach and as he pulls out his hand, blood splattered. The allies of the person looked at Tsuna in fear, but even before they could run away, Tsuna had managed to kill them as well.

He didn't had a choice, those assassins he killed were about to kill his family. Apparently, he found out bombs were all over the place they were battling, and apparently, the bombs contained factors of a storm flame which can disintegrate anything! He watched as the assassin took out a remote and Tsuna's intuition was screaming danger. And so… he had to do what he had to do. To make sure that the assassin won't press the button, to make sure his family won't be heavily injured (or worst, die)… to make sure his family would be safe… he had to kill.

Sure they had been in a lot of fights and probably kill some (It would mostly be Mukuro or Hibari and maybe Gokudera), but once Tsuna had done it. It was a completely different story.

They had never thought or believe Tsuna would kill, but just seeing the brunet covered in blood, his eyes not showing any mercy or light in them and crimson liquid dripping down his gloved-hand… made a cold shiver run down their spine, made their hairs stand… made them _fear_ him.

Tsuna chokes a sob as he puts a hand over his eyes. Oh how he wished he could go back in time when he and his friends would smile and laugh at each other's jokes and hang out at places and stuff. Just like in his middle-school days. Sure it was a bit annoying and tiring at times with all their noise and stupid arguments, but it's because of that they never had a boring day and would always enjoy at the end of it.

A knock suddenly made Tsuna jump a bit. He wipes his tears away and immediately turns back to his desk and started writing on a paper with a stern and serious look.

"Come in."

The door swung open, revealing a certain Chinese girl namely I-pin "Sawada-san." She smiles "You have visitors."

Tsuna forces a smile as a certain blond and red-head appears. He stood up "Dino-san… Enma-kun, what brings you here?"

I-pin makes a small bow before leaving as Dino spoke "Just dropping by to see how my cute little brother was."

Tsuna chuckles a bit "I'm fine."

"Tsuna-kun, where are your guardians?" Enma asks looking around, expecting to see them especially Gokudera.

Tsuna's smile wavers a bit "Oh well, I'm not sure, maybe they have assigned themselves to a mission or something and probably left, seeing that you probably haven't seen them as you came." He sits back down

Enma and Dino took a seat on the leather couch that was facing Tsuna's desk "Assign themselves? Shouldn't you, the boss, be the one assigning them their mission, not them?"

"Well, I guess they just want to prove that their independent and that they don't need their boss to tell them what to do." Tsuna lies. The real reason was actually because, as they try to avoid the brunet, it had become a routine that they would assign themselves to an available mission as soon as possible and leave the mansion, immediately.

Enma and Dino were able to notice the white lie and exchange looks.

"Tsuna-kun, is something happening that you're not telling us?" Enma looks at the brunet, who had went back to signing some papers.

Tsuna looks up with his usual smile "Nothing really. Why do you ask?"

"Tsuna, we're not dumb. What's going on between you and your guardians?" Dina crosses his arms with a raised brow

Tsuna's eyes widen a bit before putting back a nervous smile "What are you talking about? Everyone and I are getting along quite well!"

"Tsuna-kun." Enma sighs "Please tell us what's happening. There's obviously an issue going on between you and the others. I mean, I find it a bit shocking that Gokudera-san isn't here with you right now."

"It's because I assigned him to an important mission." Tsuna mutters

"I thought they assigned their missions themselves." Dino stares at him suspiciously

Tsuna would have face-palmed, but immediately held himself back "I-I mean, except for Gokudera! I assigned him his mission…"

"Come on Tsuna-kun, you can tell us anything." Enma looks at Tsuna pleadingly "We came here to see if you are doing alright after all!"

Tsuna continued writing.

"Every time I talk to your family, they would seem to avoid the topic about you." Dino then blurted "So…-"

"They… do?" Tsuna had stopped his signing, his eyes widening a bit, before a frown decorated his face "I see."

Enma and Dino exchanged confused looks.

Tsuna stood up his desk "I need to go to the bathroom. Excu-" as Tsuna head to the door with his eyes shadowed a hand had grabbed his arm. He looks up and saw Dino staring at him with furrowed eyebrows, but the blond was immediately caught off guard as he saw the teary-eyes of the brunet.

"I'm fine." Tsuna said firmly before pulling his arm away and walk off.

He heard his two friends call out his name as he left to head to the bathroom. He enters the bathroom and locks the door.

"_Every time I talk to your family, they would seem to avoid the topic about you."_

Tears ran down the brunet's face as he slowly slid down and pull his legs, he buries his face in his arms while sobbing softly.

'_I'm sorry…'_

His ring suddenly glows, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared…

**_End of Chapter..._**

* * *

><p>So there we go... apparently this kind of story is very common as we can see, but it doesn't hurt if i make my own version neh? So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.<p>

I apologize for the short chappie but it will grow longer as we go on, after all. I HAVE UPGARDED! (Except for the grammars) xD

I'll also do my best to update this story as soon as I will be able to get my hands on a computer with internet, apparently our computer doesn't have any... so... TT^TT *sob*

Bye to chu!

P.S.: I'll do my best to update the other stories... heheh ^^-


	2. A wish

**A/N: **So here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Days soon turned to weeks and weeks turned to months… Tsuna had gotten use to the fact that his guardians had completely turned their backs on him. They had gotten into a fight after the time Enma and Dino came over. He had wanted to _finally _confront them with their actions… even though he knew why but still…

_Flashback…_

"_J-Juudaime… we're all here." Gokudera said as all the guardians came in the meeting room. Some were fidgeting uncomfortably and some just remained impassive._

_They all sat on around the long table found in the middle of the room, and Tsuna also took his seat at the far end._

_There was a moment of silence before Tsuna spoke "Why… are you all acting like this?"_

"_What do you mean Juudaime?" Gokudera spoke up, trying to avoid Tsuna's caramel eyes_

"_Like _THAT_!" Tsuna said as he notices Gokudera looking away "You're all trying to avoid me, why?"_

"_Maa, maa… Tsuna, calm down. We're just busy with our mission, that's all." Yamamoto said putting on a fake smile, Tsuna noticed this of course. No matter how good Yamamoto is on creating such things, Tsuna could always notice this._

'Oh how I wish that were true Yamamoto… but…'_ Tsuna looks up at them "There's something else you're not telling me and I'm fully aware of that…"_

"_Kufufu… what else do you want us to say, Vongola?" Mukuro crosses his arms_

"_I thought I already stated the question quite loud and clear, don't make me repeat myself." Tsuna said growing impatient, he felt stressed that his guardians weren't telling him things honestly. And they've been friends for years! It just shows that they're more scared as he thought they would be. Everyone flinch at Tsuna's harsh tone, except for the others "You always look uncomfortable when I talk to you, you try to avoid me as much as possible by assigning yourselves to the most available missions! And I'm supposed to be the one assigning you you're missions!"_

"_Juudaime, you got it all wrong! We just… we… we are not avoiding you… we're just…"_

_Lies…_

_Lies!_

_ALL DAMN LIES!_

"_Oh so you're just trying to distance yourself? That sounds pretty the same to me." Tsuna said his voice sounding a bit strained. He wanted to scream at them really badly. Why don't they just tell him? Are they afraid that they would hurt him? Oh well, they don't have to worry about that, because they already did!_

"_Boss… we're sorry." Chrome suddenly spoke up_

"_Oh so now you're apologizing? So does that mean, I was right?" Tsuna said trying to hold back his sarcasm_

"_Kufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi… I would advise you not to use that kind of tone on my precious Chrome." A murderous aura surrounded Mukuro. Usually this would scare Tsuna, but right now, the boss couldn't care less if he was murdered on the spot right now, he just wanted to get to the point._

"_And I would like to advise you to tell me the truth or else!" Tsuna glares at them_

"_What do you want us to EXTREMELY say?" Ryohei asks the same question, others also started murmuring the same questions._

_Tsuna felt his anger rise "Darn it!" he slams the table as he stood up his seat, everyone immediately went silent._

"_JUST SAY IT!" Tsuna bellows as he tightly shut his eyes "SAY HOW YOU DAMN FELT WHEN YOU SAW ME MURDER SOMEONE!"_

"_We got scared of course!" Lambo suddenly yells. Everyone turned their attention to the cow child, surprise that he suddenly spoke when he was silent all this time._

_Tsuna stares at his youngest guardian in a bit of shock._

_The others then noticed there was no other way they could take back what Lambo said, so…_

"_Tsuna… why? Why did you kill?" Yamamoto drops his mask looking at Tsuna "I thought you weren't that kind of person."_

_Tsuna's eyes widen slightly but he remained a stern face… listening to what they have to say._

"_Juudaime, you… you said you can never take a life… but now…" Gokudera shut his eyes, as if thinking this wasn't real_

"_You EXTREMELY kill people like they have no significance in this world." Ryohei said looking at Tsuna, shaking his head slightly_

"_Kufufu… I had no problem with what you did, but it made me lose interest…" Mukuro said shrugging a bit_

"_Everytime I see Boss… I can't help but remember when you were covered in… in… _blood._" Chrome said softly looking down with fear evident in her eyes._

_Hibari suddenly smirks "You've grown into a fearful person… Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_Fearful person? More like a monster! Tsuna thought as he clenches his fists. He sighs with his eyebrows furrowed. This was what he wanted right? To know what they were thinking of him and how they felt. And now he knew that not only were they scared but also disappointed, disappointed that he had done such a thing. He felt ashamed. He looks at each of their expressions. Lambo was looking at him fearfully with eyes full of tears. Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei were looking at him before looking away. And then Hibari and Mukuro were just giving him a blunt look._

_He opens his mouth, wanting to say he did such things because he wanted to protect them. They didn't know about the bombs and how he had no choice but… to him, it just sounded like an excuse._

_So it might sound like one in their ears as well._

"_Are… are you content now?" Lambo suddenly said_

_Tsuna shut his eyes "Dismiss…"_

_And just like that everyone left without saying a word._

_End of Flashback…_

Tsuna sighs, before massaging his temples. It has been months and his guardians had decided to give him the cold shoulder. Well at least it didn't really affect Vongola much. As long as they continue their duties as guardians and as long as Tsuna continues the never ending paper work, and protect the mansion and his family from harm… then everything's ok.

_Hopefully…_

Tsuna could feel a headache come and immediately lean his head back "Maybe I should get some aspirin…"

The brunet immediately stood up and left his office to walk towards the bathroom. And as soon as he arrived, he opens the cupboard and took some aspirin. He gulps down the pills before sighing yet again.

He then walks down the hallways and back to his office, and as he closed the door behind him, the whole mansion, suddenly shook "W-what the…!" Tsuna drops down the ground "What was that!" Tsuna immediately stood up as soon as the tremor stop and ran out the room. A guard started running towards him.

"Decimo! There's an enemy attack! They had managed to get through security!" the guard exclaims

"Where are the guardians?" Tsuna asks, another tremor made him stumble, but luckily the guard held him steady

"They had left for a mission, but they'll probably be back soon. Decimo you must hide! They're planning to assassinate you." The guard immediately said "We need to ensure your safety until your guardians come back…"

However, Tsuna ignored this and immediately run off "I can deal with them…"

"Decimo!" the guard watches the boss leave.

* * *

><p>Gunshots and screams could be heard throughout the mansion. And as soon as Tsuna arrived at the front yard of the mansion, bullets immediately headed his direction and Tsuna managed to dodge them.<p>

He immediately went into his hyper dying will mode and attacked every enemy he encountered.

One enemy was left standing, and Tsuna could guess this was the leader… he could feel a more powerful aura from the guy but, he was still weak for Tsuna.

BANG! BANG!

Tsuna dodges the shots and ran towards him in full speed, he punches the guy right at the stomach and kick him on the head. The leader drops his gun, but immediately took out a knife and slashes it towards Tsuna, the brunet hops back in time to dodge the pointy object.

"What's this? Where's your guardians?" the leader spoke "I guess the rumors were true…"

This caught Tsuna's attention, what's he talking about? "What rumors?"

"I heard that the Vongola boss is being abandoned by his guardians…" he suddenly let out a smirk

"Shut up!" Tsuna lunges towards the enemy and punches him hard on the face, causing the enemy to slam into the building. The boss flew towards the building and grab the enemy by his shirt "I'm gonna kill you." Tsuna held out his hand

The other looks at him in fear "N-no please don't! I-I didn't mean what I said!"

"I will not show mercy…" Tsuna mutters

"_You've grown into a fearful person… Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Tsuna stops for a moment

"_Tsuna… why? Why did you kill?"_

"_Juudaime, you… you said you can never take a life… but now…"_

"_You EXTREMELY kill people like they have no significance in this world."_

"_Kufufu… I had no problem with what you did, but it made me lose interest…"_

"_Everytime I see Boss… I can't help but remember when you were covered in… in… blood_._"_

Tsuna shook his head as he raises his hand, ready to stab the man with it, and the other could only watch in fear.

"Tsuna no!" Tsuna's eyes widen and look at the broken wall behind him. He saw two of his guardians running towards him…

"Juudaime, please! This isn't you!"

"Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…" as soon as Tsuna forgot about the enemy in his hands, the other immediately grabbed a gun strapped around his leg and points it at Tsuna and then…

_BANG! BANG!_

Tsuna felt an unbearable pain on his stomach then on his right shoulder.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eye widen as they saw their boss get shot, blood came out the brunet as the bullets went through him. He drops down the ground with a thud.

"JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNAAA!"

Tsuna could only watch his friends run towards him before everything went dark…

"_I heard that the Vongola boss is being abandoned by his guardians…"_

"_I'm gonna kill you."_

"_N-no please don't! I-I didn't mean what I said!"_

"_I will not show mercy…"_

In a void of darkness…found a lonely looking brunet. He was clutching his head as he knelt down "No… no!"

"_We got scared of course!"_

"_Tsuna… why? Why did you kill?"_

"_Juudaime, you… you said you can never take a life… but now…"_

"_You EXTREMELY kill people like they have no significance in this world."_

"That's not true! Please believe me!" Tsuna yells out

"_Kufufu… I had no problem with what you did, but it made me lose interest…"_

"_Everytime I see Boss… I can't help but remember when you were covered in… in… _blood._"_

"Please don't-don't look at me in fear…" Tsuna said pleadingly

"_You've grown into a fearful person… Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Tsuna chokes a sob as he spoke "I wish… I wish I could start over! I-I want to go back! To the time when everything was just normal!" an image flashes when he was still back at his small warm house having a chaotic dinner as a 5-year-old Lambo stole his food while I-pin ran to grab the cow child and Reborn was being fed by Bianchi. "To the time when me and my friends would hang out together, while feeling happy and safe!" another image flash when he, Yamamoto and Gokudera would walk together to school, and then came the part when he and Chrome were having a nice conversation and also when he was being chased by Hibari along with Ryohei. Kyoko's, Haru's, Fuuta's and his mom's happy faces all flashed.

'_I miss it all so much…'_ Tsuna puts both his hands down, while looking very dejected _'I miss them so much…'_ his eyes suddenly landed on the ring on his finger "…and…"

_I miss the time when they don't look at me in fear…_

And then all of a sudden… an orange glow suddenly came out of the ring and enveloped the startled brunet. He immediately felt the warmth from the glow… as if it was… to comfort him.

Slowly… he shut his eyes.

Something was gonna happen… and… hopefully, it would be something good…

_**End of chap...**_

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! Finally finished. Hope you don't mind some wrong grammars and spelling. Pleases R&amp;R! ;)<p> 


	3. Back in the past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Biiip! Biip!<p>

Tsuna groans. It was so noisy! And he felt exhausted. He puts the pillow over his head trying to block the noise.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna's eyes immediately shot open as he heard the baby-ish voice. Tsuna sits up and was surprise to find himself perfectly fine. Wasn't he shot? TWICE? He grabs his shoulder then his stomach.

"What are you doing? Baka-Tsuna?" Tsuna looks up and saw the sun arcobaleno by the foot of his bed.

"R-Reborn! What-What are you doing here? I thought-!" Tsuna immediately stopped as he notices his usual deep voice suddenly sounding… light. He then looks around. He was in his room! And by that he meant, the room he had in his old home that is in Namimori that is in Japan! Not the huge one, in the Vongola mansion that is in Sicily that is in Italy!

And judging by his light voice and small frame and also, the date on his calendar… he was…

'_I'm… I'm in the past? But-but how?'_ Tsuna looks around, his eyes widening in every direction _'And-and why?'_

"Oi! Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn hits him in the head, causing Tsuna to look at the infant "What's wrong with you? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"H-huh? Oh! Uhm… it's nothing." Tsuna blinks for a moment as if trying to snap out from something. Reborn raises an eyebrow at this "S-so, what-why'd you wake me up?"

"Idiot, you have classes today." Reborn crosses his arms "Did you hit your head while sleeping?"

Tsuna forces a smile while shaking his head "No… anyway, I guess I should get ready."

Reborn watches his student walk towards his bathroom. He couldn't help but feel like something was up. _'I should probably observe Dame-Tsuna, just in case.'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was now sitting on a tub of warm water while pinching his right cheek, he immediately lets it go as he felt the pain become unbearable <em>'So this isn't a dream!'<em> he cups his swelling cheek '_But what am I doing here? I wasn't hit by Lambo's bazooka or anything… last I remember was I got shot, and then I blacked out.'_ Tsuna's attention was then caught to the Vongola ring dangling around his neck by a chain (along with Na-Tsu's).

He held the ring and stared at it. He then shook his head as he immediately steps out the tub and dries himself with a towel. He'll somehow find out soon.

As soon as he left the bathroom, he immediately changed to his school uniform and went downstairs for breakfast.

As he got near the dining room, he could smell the delicious food that his mom was currently making. Oh how he missed her home-made meals. He remembered that when he was/is the Vongola boss, his mom had decided to travel around the world with his dad. Of course, these were all possible thanks to Tsuna's generosity, of thinking that his parents needed a well-deserved, all-paid expenses vacation for supporting him throughout his life.

As he enters the dining room, his mom immediately greets him "Good morning Tsu-kun! My, your early today."

"Good morning mom." Tsuna smiles as he took a seat at his usual place. He watches his mom return the smile before going to the kitchen to serve his breakfast. He could feel his smile soften, oh how he really missed his mom. He would've hugged her but… it would just cause a confusion and stuff.

"Here you go Tsu-kun." She puts a plate of eggs and bacon before him along with a pair of French toasts and a bottle of milk.

"Nyahahaha! Breakfast time!" Lambo then ran in the dining room, startling the brunet.

This was followed by I-pin and a sleepy looking Fuuta "Lambo! No running! Might trip!" I-pin said chasing after the cow-child.

Tsuna looks at Lambo with a frown _'Lambo…' _an image of the 15-year-old Lambo looking at him in fear, flashes in his mind. He sighs.

"Is there something wrong? Tsuna-nii?" the young boss turns to Fuuta "N-no, nothing's wrong." Fuuta looks at him for a moment, looking a bit unsure before turning back to the breakfast Nana served him.

Tsuna stares at Fuuta. The Fuuta from his original time, had also traveled around the world to make and discover more rankings, along with Bianchi, who was trying to discover some new poisons.

And speaking of which, the said lady had then entered with Reborn sitting on her shoulder.

"Good morning Reborn-kun! Bianchi-chan!" Nana then greeted.

The both returned the greeting before taking their seats.

Tsuna watches his mom serve them food as well, before going back to the kitchen to cook.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna… have you done your homework?" Reborn then asks the brunet

"I… I don't remember…" Tsuna replies taking a bite of his toast. Reborn gives him a suspicious glance before continuing "You're not telling me something."

Tsuna almost choked at this, he turns to the infant with a fake smile, _'As expected of Reborn…'_ "W-what are you talking about?"

Reborn looks at Tsuna right at the eyes. He observes the huge caramel eyes of the brunet. They seemed _different_. They were once easy to read like an open book, and because of that he can tell whether Tsuna was lying or not, but now… they were well-masked with fake confusion. Was this really the Dame-Tsuna he once knew?

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san got your eggs!" Lambo yells as he took hold of Tsuna's plate.

And instead of Tsuna trying to take back the plate and whine like a wimp, like Reborn would've thought he'd do, he just gave off a smile before taking another bite of his French toast. Reborn frowns, now he was positive that something was up with the brunet and he will find out no matter what.

"Arra, this is bad, there are no more eggs anymore… I was planning to buy some later this afternoon." Nana then said as she held her cheek looking a bit upset

"Do you want to share my eggs Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked as he held out his plate to the brunet.

"No, it's fine Fuuta." Tsuna replies as he pats the younger boy, his attention then went to the wall clock "Ah! Is that the time already?" Tsuna immediately stood up his seat before grabbing another toast and his bag "I'll be going now!" he yells as he jogs towards the door.

"Have a safe trip Tsu-kun!" His mother exclaims cheerfully

Reborn watches his student's fleeting figure _'Tsuna…'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna walks down the familiar streets of Namimori. It was nice being back to a peaceful place where no assassins would suddenly jump out and attack you. Tsuna shut his eyes for a moment as a gentle smile adorned his face. It was good to be back in this kind of peaceful times.<p>

"Tenth!/Tsuna!"

Tsuna immediately opens his eyes as he stiffened a bit. Those voices, could it be? Tsuna turns around, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of his ten years younger best friends. They were smiling and waving at him while jogging towards him. It was such a nice sight it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun…" his voice came out small. His eyebrows then furrowed as he look down, an unwanted feeing settled on his heart as he remembered their situation back at his present time.

"Good morning Juudaime!" Gokudera makes a ninety-degree bow

"Yoh Tsuna!" an arm immediately wraps itself around the brunet's shoulders.

Tsuna looks at Yamamoto for a moment before pinching his cheek softly, he then let's go of the baseball star's face before pinching Gokudera's face lightly as well and then letting go._ They're real._ He then realizes the confused looks being given to him by his friends.

"U-un… Good morning." Tsuna looks down as he felt his face heat up lightly

"_Tsuna… why? Why did you kill?"_

"_Juudaime, you… you said you can never take a life… but now…"_

Tsuna clenches his fists. The two continued looking at the brunet confusedly.

"You ok Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks, worry flashes in his amber eyes

"A-Ah!" Tsuna fakes a smile "Of course! Never better, ahahaha…"

Gokudera looks at Tsuna uncertainly before exchanging looks with Yamamoto "If you say so… well anyway, let's get going! We might get late and be beaten up by Hibari." Yamamoto said as he gave him a gentle push to start walking.

"H-Hibari?" Tsuna blinked at the mention of his cloud guardian's name

"Yeah… that's right, Hibari." Yamamoto looks at him with pure confusion

"Is there something wrong Tenth?" Gokudera asks

Tsuna then waves a hand "Ah… no, no… it's nothing…" he starts walking, mentally sighing_,' I can't help but feel tense when it's about my guardians…'_

Sooner or later, Yamamoto had started talking to Tsuna about baseball and stuff, and Gokudera would suddenly start arguing to Yamamoto who in return, would just laugh off Gokudera's insults. Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle at this. It was just like the old times… before… before they turned their backs on him.

Tsuna stops chuckling as he immediately felt another depression take over him.

This made the other two stop their argument for a moment to look at their boss worriedly. Ever since they met the boy this morning, they immediately knew something was up with their precious friend, and apparently they want to know what it was for it seems like it was troubling him. However, it seems like the brunet was refusing to give them any answer.

"You can tell us anything." Yamamoto said with a sincere smile

However this didn't work on Tsuna "It's no big deal really… Don't trouble yourselves with my problems, you guys should just focus on yourselves instead of me…" came Tsuna's unnaturally mature reply

"Juudaime, please let us at least know what's wrong…" Gokudera pleads

"I admire your sincerity, but seriously guys… it's nothing… really." Tsuna fakes an assuring smile

And with this the three had arrived by the school gates.

_Hibari! Hibari!_

This made Tsuna stop for a moment as a yellow puff ball passes by him. The Tenth immediately spots a certain prefect leaning against the pillar of the gate, ignoring the scared looking student that would pass by him. He wasn't able to notice that he stopped walking and that he kept staring at Hibari.

"Hibari-san…" he silently murmurs

"_You've grown into a fearful person… Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

He sighs _'Don't remind me…'_ Tsuna unconsciously grips the front of his shirt, a pained look flashes on his face before being startled as Yamamoto call to him making him run up to the raven-haired teen and Gokudera.

Hibari, meanwhile, was actually observing the herbivore the moment he felt someone staring at him. He was able to notice the pained expression that passed Tsuna's face, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun! Good morning!" Kyoko greets the brunet as soon as the trio arrived in the classroom.<p>

'_It's Kyoko-chan… it's been awhile since I last saw her…'_ Tsuna gives her one of his brightest smile "Good morning Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko had blushed as she saw Tsuna smile at her brightly. Luckily, before, anyone could notice Hannah then cuts in "It's surprising to see you three come here early."

"Ahaha… guess we were just lucky today." Yamamoto replies cheerfully

"At least Sawada didn't over-sleep today." Hannah then said as she turns her attention to the brunet, who just smiled at her in return, acknowledging her little joke. This made the raven-haired girl raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Stupid woman! Juudaime only over-sleeps cause he gets tired everyday from coming back and forth from this damn school." Gokudera scowls at Hannah, who just glares at him "He's not the only student who gets tired from school."

"Maa, maa… calm down Gokudera…" Yamamoto puts a hand on the bomber's shoulder

"Hannah-chan…" Kyoko gives her best friend a glance, obviously saying please-stop.

Tsuna could only chuckle nervously.

"_I wish… I wish I could start over! I-I want to go back! To the time when everything was just normal!"_

BA-DUMP!

Tsuna's eyes widen as the light in his brown orbs vanishes for a moment. He grips his chest unconsciously. Why does it feel like he was forgetting something? Like an important memory that…-!

A warm hand suddenly touches Tsuna's shoulder snapping him back from reality. He looks up only to meet his gaze with a pair of worried orange eyes.

"Tsuna-kun, are you ok?" Kyoko asks the brunet

"I-I'm fine…" Tsuna puts his hand down

"Are you sure Sawada? You look kinda' pale." There was a hint of consideration in Hannah's voice

"Yeah." Tsuna unconsciously ruffles his hair, he always do that out of habit when he feels problematic.

"Maybe we should get you to the nurse's office Tenth." Gokudera spoke up

"Yeah, maybe that fever you had last week wasn't completely gone yet." Yamamoto said

"Eh? Fever?" Tsuna looks at Yamamoto questioningly

"Don't you remember Tsuna-kun? You were absent for three whole days because of that fever." Kyoko pointed out

Apparently, Tsuna still doesn't remember, since his mind and memories came from the future after all. But to make sure he doesn't arouse some suspicion "O-oh yeah… that fever. I remember it now." Tsuna said feigning a knowing look "Err… anyway I'll go to my seat now… to-to put my things…" he immediately left, leaving the others to exchange confuse looks.

* * *

><p>As the teacher lectures them with his lesson, Tsuna, was in a deep thought.<p>

'_Ok, so… seeing that I have my ring of Na-Tsu, we probably traveled to the future to defeat Byakuran, already.' _Tsuna bit the tip of his thumb _'How will I be able to go back to the future now?'_ he suddenly paused as he realizes something. Why does he even want to go back? Go back to the time where no one would acknowledge his presence, or even look his way without fear becoming evident in their eyes.

_But…_

Tsuna frowns as he clutches his hands _'They're… still my friends… and family.' _The brunet looks down _'Even if they abandoned me as one…'_

BA-DUMP!

Tsuna's eyes widen as his ring suddenly glowed and then memories of him staying in a void of darkness screaming a wish he had been keeping inside for so long that it just suddenly exploded, flashes before his eyes. He was tired of staring at their turned backs on him, doing and practically waiting for nothing. He wanted to go back to the old times so he wished it, and it surprisingly came true. _But how?_

_It was thanks to the ring._

Tsuna suddenly finds himself in the familiar void of darkness.

_With the help of your will and dying will flame, the ring was able to support your wish._

"This voice, could it be…?" and as if on cue, a sky flame suddenly appears before him, and slowly emerged the form of "Primo…" Tsuna looks at his ancestor in pure shock.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi… Tenth boss of the Vongola Family… it has been awhile."_ Primo gives the brunet a small bow

"Primo… how… what…-?"

Giotto raises a hand, immediately silencing the brunet _"Being a Vongola Boss, gives you a lot of burdens to carry…so… to at least help the burden lessen, you are allowed to be given one wish from the ring. And you have used that wish, that is why you're in the past… where you want to be."_

Tsuna blinks before he shakes his head "But, but wait! I-I didn't purposely wish it… it was just…"

"_It was a wish from your heart Decimo."_ Giotto's bright orange eyes look at Tsuna's caramel ones _"It doesn't matter if you have to say it out loud or not, but unless you really desire and deserve it… you shall have it."_

"If I only had one wish… does that mean… I can't go back to my own time anymore?" Tsuna looks at Primo, who didn't answer "But I have to go back! What will happen to the future me and guardians?"

"_You can wait and see what happens."_ Giotto replies

"But ten years are too long! And I don't belong in this time. It can unbalance everything!" Tsuna exclaims

"_Decimo."_ Giotto puts a hand on the brunet's shoulder _"If that is the case, then why did you wish for this?"_

* * *

><p>"Juudaime!Tsuna!"

Tsuna immediately snaps his eyes open, though he wasn't quite sure when he had closed them.

It took him a moment to observe what was happening around him. Apparently the whole class was staring at him curiously while looking a bit confused. And for some reason, Gokudera was holding him by the shoulders with a worried and scared look on his face while Yamamoto was standing next to the bomber, his expression similar to Gokudera's.

"Uh… err… w-what's wrong?" Tsuna asks flashing a confused smile

Relief immediately flooded Yamamoto's and Gokudera's face (and also Kyoko who had been observing the whole thing).

Noticing the confused look on their boss' face Gokudera decided to answer "You… you wouldn't wake up Juudaime… even when that bastard (he flashes a scary glare to the teacher) hit you on the head."

Tsuna was able to notice the aching of his head as Gokudera explained "Oh I see…"

"We're glad you're ok, for a moment there we thought you'd never wake up…" Yamamoto gives him a grin.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at his guardians' concern over him. They can be too caring sometimes.

The teacher then clears his throat "Alright then… if there aren't any sleeping-problems, I'd suggest you all settle back to your seats."

Gokudera looks at the teacher angrily, how could he just act like nothing happened to his precious boss? What if he actually never woke up? But before Gokudera could yell to the teacher (or try to kill him), Tsuna grabs his arm and gave him a disapproving look.

Gokudera got the message and reluctantly went back to his seat, along with Yamamoto who gave him a pat on the shoulder and ruffle the brunet's soft locks as he passed by him.

As the lecture went on Tsuna took another glimpse to his two guardians, before smiling. They cared, and actually got worried for him. They weren't avoiding him or trying to turn their backs on him or pretend he wasn't there! They didn't flinch or tense at the sight of him. He suddenly felt tears trickle down his face.

"_If that is the case, then why did you wish for this?"_

Now he knows, it wasn't only because he wanted to go back to the old times, to start over but also…

"_I heard that the Vongola boss is being abandoned by his guardians…"_

…to run away from what the assassin said. He didn't want the time to come when his guardians will suddenly decide to take off their rings and just… walk away. He didn't want that to happen. He never wanted them to be scared of him because of what he did.

_He just wanted to protect them._

* * *

><p>Tadaa! I have made a new chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review for the sake of my future chapters, thanks for your support and everythingelse!;)<p>

_Please mind the grammars and spelling hehehehe..._

**Bye to chu~!**_  
><em>


	4. The outing

A/N: Please check my website: www. impedechildabuse .weebly . com (just erase the space) and give some comments, it is very important for my computer subject, if I don't pass, I might never UPDATE ever again! Just kidding, but please do... It will give me a lot of help!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ok?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4<em>**

"Is Tenth in there?"

"Is he ok?"

The door of Tsuna's room immediately opens, revealing a worried looking Gokudera and Yamamoto. It has been a week since Tsuna's strange behavior and apparently, his behavior has been getting stranger in each day.

He would suddenly space out and look depress as if remembering something horrible. Also, the brunet's actions were starting to look mature and his mental and physical skills had improved all of a sudden that everyone who practically knew the brunet had a huge question mark over their heads.

But what got them worried the most was when Tsuna suddenly shut himself from everyone, figuratively speaking, for he suddenly acted distant and his answers would always be the 'I'm fine, don't worry' reply and he suddenly picked up a habit of putting on fake smiles and masks. What caused him to change like this? Last time they knew him, he was the same old no-good and naïve but open boy… but then the next day he suddenly turns into this skilled person, who suddenly became observant in every little thing and his once honest eyes were now shut with secrets that suddenly popped out of nowhere.

And so back to the situation at hand, the brunet's two best friends decided to visit him one Saturday morning. They heard that Tsuna suddenly shut himself (now literally speaking), to give him some time for himself. And they couldn't help but feel, as I have written before, worried.

The two immediately spotted Tsuna sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed with Na-Tsu (he summoned him), taking a nap on the brunet's lap. Tsuna was unconsciously stroking the cub while spacing out.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto calls to him, snapping him out from his trance.

Tsuna looks at his two friends standing by the door way "O-oh! Hey guys! What brings you here?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks before nodding at each other. Tsuna looks at them questioningly, when all of a sudden, the two approached him and grab both his arms.

"O-oi! Wha-what are you guys doing?" Tsuna asks standing up as the two pulls him up, causing the lion cub to drop down the ground and growl "S-sorry Na-Tsu!" he then said as the lion cub turns back into a ring.

* * *

><p>"Oi… where are you guys taking me?" Tsuna asks with a sigh<p>

His two best friends had dragged the brunet out of his house and were now taking him to town.

"I deeply apologize Tenth… but…-" Gokudera was cut off by Yamamoto "We just want you to come with us and have an outing together."

Tsuna, of course, knew they were doing this… it was because he had been cooped up in his room for too long and they wanted him to have fun and hang out with them, he smiles at their concern over him "Alright I understand… so… where are we going?"

Yamamoto had grin widely at this "Amusement park!"

Tsuna sweat-drops at this, they can be so childish sometimes.

"Baseball idiot! How many times have I told you we're going to the movies!" Gokudera glares at Yamamoto

"Maa, maa… but they don't start until 5 in the afternoon." Yamamoto replies

"Well, then if that's the case let's go to the amusement park, we can go to the movies later Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said flashing a smile to the bomber. Gokudera looked a bit disappointed at this "Err… but I can't wait to watch the movie…" _'Whatever it is…'_ Tsuna chuckles at Gokudera's happy face.

As they continued on their way, they suddenly bump into Kyoko and…

"EXTREME! It's been awhile Sawada!" Ryohei said turning to the brunet

Tsuna looks at the older sibling in a bit of shock "O-onii-san…"

"_You EXTREMELY kill people like they have no significance in this world."_

"A-ah it's been awhile…" Tsuna said awkwardly

The other three noticed this and immediately cuts in as soon as they saw a hint of Tsuna about to go into another depression, though they weren't sure what the reason was, but, they really couldn't stand seeing the brunet look upset while they had no idea why…

"S-So, where are you guys going?" Kyoko asks the trio

"Haha! We're going to the amusement park, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he slings an arm around the small boy

"Uh… y-yeah…" Tsuna said immediately snapping out, they all sighed in relief at this, except for Ryohei who had no idea what was going on.

"A-and then after that, we're going to the movies…" Tsuna added putting on a smile

"That sounds fun!" Kyoko giggles

"EXTREMELY!" Ryohei added

"So… where are you heading turf-top?" Gokudera said glancing at Ryohei

"I'm gonna have an EXTREME road work while EXTREMELY accompanying my sister to a cake shop octopus head!" Ryohei replies

Gokudera was about to yell at Ryohei, but was immediately stopped by Tsuna "Calm down Gokudera-kun."

"Anyway, we should probably get going…" Kyoko spoke "…the cake shop might run out of strawberry mousse."

"Hahah! Alright! See you later!"

"Bye."

"Tch."

They watch as the two siblings leave before continuing on their way to the amusement park.

Tsuna kept looking around the buildings and shops in interest, the two watch Tsuna do this a bit confused but at the same time, they find the action a bit adorable.

"Are you trying to look for something Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks the young boss who turned his attention to him "Ah… no… I was just… looking around…" Tsuna replies _'It's been awhile since I came here, and I just can't help but look around.'_

Yamamoto then spots a certain shop "Oh hey guys, can we go there for awhile?"

They all turn to the shop Yamamoto had pointed, it was a sports shop.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the shop, Yamamoto had immediately gone to the baseball section where bats, balls, mittens and other stuff needed for baseball where found. Yamamoto immediately grabbed a bat and smiled happily as he analyzes it. Tsuna watches his rain guardian swing the bat happily. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. He then turns his attention to the cash register and saw some wristbands, he approaches the desk, leaving Gokudera, who was reading a magazine, and Yamamoto who had grab another bat to analyze.<p>

Tsuna looks through the wristbands and was able to find a plain dark blue one, and for some reason he wanted it.

"Is there something you need young boy?" Tsuna looks up to the worker, who was giving him a small grin.

"U-uhm… well…" Tsuna looks back to his friends, focusing on Yamamoto who had grabbed a wooden bat cheerfully. Tsuna grabs the wristband and gave it to the worker "I would like to buy this."

* * *

><p>"I should start saving or something. Cause I'd like to buy all those bats!" Yamamoto exclaimed in a joking matter, Tsuna chuckled.<p>

"Whatever." Gokudera said rolling his eyes. And his eyes soon landed on a bunch of magazines displayed in front of a bookstore, the title was _'UFO sightings'_ and with that he dashed towards the said magazines before saying a short 'Excuse me' to his precious boss.

Yamamoto laughed at this while Tsuna just sweat dropped.

"Anyway Tsuna, I saw you bought something back at the shop…" Yamamoto looks at the smaller teen "…what did you buy?"

Tsuna blinks before looking down shyly. He then puts a hand in his pocket and Yamamoto saw something like a cloth as the brunet took out the mystery item. Tsuna brought up his clenched fist in front of Yamamoto before opening it, revealing the wristband he had picked a moment ago… Yamamoto's eyes widen at this as Tsuna spoke "It's-it's for you… sorry I can't buy you a bat."

The brunet immediately felt himself be engulfed in a warm hug "Hahaha!" Yamamoto let out a hearty laugh and Tsuna could immediately feel his heart warm up, it had been a long time since he heard his rain guardian laugh like that, it always soothed him even in his most troubled times "Thanks a lot Tsuna! You're the best." Yamamoto said letting go of the brunet before taking the wristband from him and wear it, he looks at it in adoration before turning to Tsuna "But why'd you buy it for me?"

"W-we're friends after all, right?" Well, that was half the truth, the other half was because he knew how much the baseball player love the sport that it broke his heart as he remembered that in the future, Yamamoto had focused on practicing the sword, thus, hardly having any time to play his favorite sport. And he felt responsible and guilty for it. Sadly, all he could do was buy the wristband for forgiveness and thanks for everything he had done for him. To even go to the extent of sacrificing something important to him, and yet, instead of staying as a good friend he had manage to disappoint and make the baseball star fear him in the future.

"Hahaha… you got a point there." Yamamoto replied, flashing a smile to the brunet, before turning to Gokudera "Oi Gokudera, let's go to the amusement park already!" he exclaims cheerfully.

Gokudera turns to them before reluctantly putting the magazine back to follow the two.

* * *

><p>Amusement park…<p>

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here…" Yamamoto said looking around

Tsuna nodded in agreement while Gokudera just muttered something like 'overpopulated' or something.

"So what ride do you guys want to go to first?" Tsuna asks

"Let's try the go-carts!" Yamamoto immediately suggested before Gokudera could.

"Ok." Tsuna smiles

They all went to the said ride while Gokudera kept sending Yamamoto some glares.

As soon as they gave their tickets they all chose their own cart and began driving around the racing track.

"Hey Gokudera! Race you to the finish line!" Yamamoto calls out to Gokudera before driving ahead

"Baseball idiot! I won't lose to you!" Gokudera started speeding up as well.

Tsuna watches the two in amusement and speeded up a bit to catch up to them. As Tsuna absent-mindedly drives, he started remembering the time when they came here for Lambo's guardian trial. Ah good times… good times…

Tsuna suddenly snaps out from his daze when a screeching noise suddenly made him turn back.

His eyes widen as he saw a go-cart driving towards him, _without _a driver.

"What the-!" the cart suddenly catches up to Tsuna and gave a dangerous tackle to Tsuna's cart "GAH!" Tsuna tries to steady his vehicle.

Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately heard Tsuna yelp and immediately saw the brunet being tackled by a cart with no driver.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

They immediately made a U-turn and drove towards their boss. Tsuna looks at the cart before speeding up his cart to avoid another dangerous tackle _'What's up with that cart? Is it remote controlled? Could it be…-?'_ Tsuna frowns _'Well, first I need to throw it off course…'_

He then drove with full speed and watch as the remote control cart followed, he then made a dangerous (but cool) swerve as he turned, the cart however didn't crash to the wall as he was expecting it to be. Gokudera and Yamamoto who were watching this had their mouths hanging open, since when did Tsuna learn how to drive like that? '_Maybe I have a tracking device? Uwaah! I have no time to think of such things… I just need to stop it before it crashes to other people!'_ Tsuna immediately skidded to a stop and leap out the cart, and the other cart stop as well _'Nope, no tracking devices… it would have crashed towards my cart if it did.'_

The cart rushes towards him and before Yamamoto or Gokudera could call out his name, Tsuna gave a strong and powerful kick towards the cart thus, denting the front of it and making it stop to a halt. Sparks of electricity came out before black smoke exploded from it.

The workers immediately ran towards him, followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Are you alright sir?" One of them asks

"Oh! Uhm, yes… I'm ok!" Tsuna replies

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!" his two friends approach him

"Are you ok Juudaime? You didn't get injured did you?" Gokudera asks trying to check for any injuries

Tsuna smiles "I'm fine… calm down Gokudera-kun…"

"Neh Tsuna, when did you learn how to drive like that? That was so cool!" Yamamoto exclaims

"Oh… uh well… it was just an adrenaline rush…" Tsuna sweat-drops _'I actually learned those from car chases and stuff back at my time.'_

"We deeply apologize, sir! The cart might've malfunctioned!" The workers bows to Tsuna in apology

"Ah, no… it's ok… I should be the one apologizing for… err… destroying it." And as if on cue, one of the wheels fell off the cart. They all sweat drop while Tsuna chuckled nervously.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter! I hope you liked it! ;) PLEASE REMEMBER TO COMMENT MY WEBSITE! After I edit it... xD<p> 


	5. The outing prt 2

**Chapter 5**

The three were now currently walking around the amusement park while Tsuna…

'_I'm positive it was an assassination attempt…'_ Tsuna thought deeply _'This is bad, I might endanger Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun…'_

"Maa, maa Tsuna, what's the matter?" Yamamoto notices his serious look

"Nothing…" Tsuna replies before smiling _'I'll manage to protect them somehow… besides, if I try to go home now…'_ he looks up and watches Gokudera and Yamamoto have another one-sided argument _'I might hurt them, and I don't think I want to do such a thing twice.'_ He then thought as he remembers the future and sighed.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san?" Tsuna immediately turns around, followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"H-Haru?" Tsuna looks at the said person in surprise. It had been awhile since he last saw her… he was always so busy at the mansion, that he really never had time to visit Haru and Kyoko at the future.

Tsuna immediately spots Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta beside Haru and also Kyoko. They all greeted Yamamoto, Gokudera and him

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna looks at them with a small smile

"Well, when I went to the cake shop, I met up with Haru-chan and we both ate some cakes, but only a bit (Tsuna chuckles at this), and then after that we decided to head to the amusement park… since I remember you were all heading here…" Kyoko said

"And then we thought that maybe we should bring Lambo-chan and the others with us as well." Haru added

"Ahahaha! That's great! The more the merrier I say!" Yamamoto exclaims

"Tch! They'll just be a handful." Gokudera mutters

"Neh, neh Tsuna-nii! Where do we go?" Fuuta asks the brunet

Tsuna smiles brightly at him "Where do you guys wanna go?"

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo had jumped on Tsuna's shoulder "Let's go there!" Lambo points to a booth

They all turn to the booth, it was where you get a prize when you knock out a stack of bottles with a ball, but the people who were playing couldn't knock the bottles. _'There's probably something supporting it…' _Tsuna thought

"Sure! Come on let's go!" Yamamoto said as he drags Tsuna, the others followed

"W-wait Yamamoto, you'll just waste your money at this-"

"Maa, maa Tsuna… just trust me ok?" Yamamoto grins at the brunet as he placed his money

"Nyahahaha! Do it for Lambo-san!" Lambo said jumping up and down at Tsuna's shoulder, Tsuna had to steady the boy afraid that he might fall.

"Go for it Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko cheers

"Yamamoto-san you can do it." Haru exclaims

Gokudera just snorted.

The baseball star was given three balls and he gladly accepted them. He grabs one ball. Yamamoto raises both his hands overhead, with the ball in their clutches, and then raises one leg to the front before twisting his body sideward as he threw the ball, with a lot of power.

The bottles actually got knock down, and Tsuna and the others cheered. This streak went on as soon as he was out of balls and he was given three prizes. Yamamoto picked some stuff toys and gave it to the three children.

"Arigatou Takeshi-nii!" Fuuta said hugging his stuff toy.

"Thank you!" I-pin bows

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san got a stuff toy!" Lambo ran in circles while raising his stuff toy.

"Lambo, you should say thank you to Yamamoto…" Tsuna said turning to the cow child who just ignored him. Tsuna could only sigh while Yamamoto chuckled "Maa it's ok… I had fun anyway."

"Where do we go next?" Kyoko asks

"Let's look around at some other booths!" Haru suggested

"Tch." Gokudera crosses his arms as they started walking "Ahahaha, what's wrong Gokudera? Why so grumpy?" Yamamoto asks

Tsuna was about to follow them when he then caught sight of a child trying to knock down the bottles. He then approaches the child, who seemed like he was close to tears for he wanted to get a prize.

"Here, let me do it for you." Tsuna held out a hand, the child looks at him for a moment before nodding and handing him his last ball.

Tsuna pats the child before standing straight, he looks at the stack of bottles and raises his arm and made a powerful throw that you could've felt the wind rush as he swung his arm. The ball hit the stacks of bottles with a loud 'WHAM' and not only did the bottles get knocked down but it also broke into tiny pieces. The manager of the booth looks at the broken bottles before looking at Tsuna in shock.

Tsuna just smiled brightly before turning to the small child who just looked confused "Go ahead and pick your prize…" Tsuna said gently, the child immediately broke into a wide smile and thank Tsuna with a hug "Thank you onii-san!" he then said before turning to the prizes to point at a stuff toy… he watches the manager shakily grab a stuff toy while still looking at Tsuna in shock.

"Oi Tsuna! You coming?" Tsuna turns around and saw Yamamoto waving at him, the brunet gave a small wave to the boy before catching up to the others.

* * *

><p>"Heh! This one looks interesting." Gokudera said pointing at the archery booth<p>

"Nyahaha! More prizes for Lambo-san!" Lambo yells

"Shut up stupid cow! I'm gonna win this for Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaims

"Ahahaha, there's no need for that Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said to the bomber "I don't really want anything, why don't you ask Kyoko-chan and Haru instead, it seems like they want something."

"Gokudera-san, if you don't mind! There are those friendship bracelets me and Kyoko-chan want!" Haru exclaimed pointing at the said prize

"It causes 300 points to get them…" Yamamoto said looking at the worth of the bracelets.

"So you should at least hit the board at the center for like three times." Tsuna said looking at the small round spot at the center of the target board that had 100 written in it.

Gokudera was given five arrows (plastic of course, but it was still pointy at the end) as he gave his money.

"You can do it Gokudera-kun." Tsuna cheered the bomber

Flames immediately surrounded Gokudera as he heard Tsuna cheer for him, practically ignoring the cheers of his other friends… _'I must show Juudaime what I've got as his right hand man!'_

Tsuna just tilted his head with a clueless smile.

Gokudera grabs a bow before positioning the arrow, slowly he stretches the bow and he shut one eye to calculate his target, then he releases the arrow and it manage to hit some 90 points. Then this went on with him getting 80 points, then 100, then 50 and then 100 again.

As the two girls got the bracelet Tsuna then cheered at Gokudera "As expected of Gokudera-kun, you were able to hit two 100 points!"

However, despite the praise given to him by his beloved Juudaime, Gokudera remained depress "I'm grateful for your praise Tenth… but…" Gokudera sulks in a corner "Hitting a Fifty, means I still have a long way of becoming a perfect right hand man to you Juudaime…"

Tsuna sweat drops, what does that actually have to do with being a right hand man? He then looks around some booths, maybe he could look for something that might cheer Gokudera up, maybe some takoyaki? He then shook his head _'Gokudera isn't the type who cheers up over some food…'_ Tsuna thought and then his attention lands on a shooting booth where you need to shoot down the prize with a toy rifle. An idea pops in Tsuna's mind.

"Hey Tsuna, we're gonna go grab some food… come on!" Yamamoto exclaims

"Oh uh… I'll catch up later…" Tsuna said walking off

"Where are you going Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asks the brunet

"Err… it's nothing I'll be back as soon as possible." Tsuna replies

They all look at Tsuna's leaving figure confusedly, while Gokudera continued sulking.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stops at the front of the shooting booth. He then gave his money and accepted the toy rifle given to him by the manager of the booth. Tsuna looks at the prizes that he wanted to shoot down. He then spotted a hair tie that had skulls as a design <em>'That's totally perfect for Gokudera-kun!'<em> He then thought, not only did the hair tie suit Gokudera's style but it was also for guys so he didn't have to worry about it looking girly if Gokudera decides to wear it.

He immediately position his rifle to the target, he pulls the trigger and 'TAK'! He was able to hit it in one shot. The manager gave him the hair tie. He nodded his thanks, now he only had two shots left. What was he gonna do with them? His eyes then wander to a cellphone chain that had a bird that looked similar to Hibird as the design. He absent-mindedly hit the keychain and randomly hit a card that had the words 'stuff toy' written to it.

The brunet was immediately given the cellphone chain and a bunny plush. He then sweatdrops, he'd look weird bringing a plush around the area. At least he knows what to do with the cellphone chain but what about the plush? He could give it to Kyoko instead.

He was about to agree to the idea when a little girl who was running tripped on the ground. Tsuna turns to the small girl who started sobbing as her mother immediately tried to help her up.

Tsuna approaches the girl "Hey there little girl… you ok?" The girl sniffs before looking up at Tsuna and shaking her head.

Tsuna just smiles brightly "Well then, I hope you'll feel better when I give you this!" Tsuna said holding out the bunny plush.

The girl immediately stopped sobbing and made a cheerful smile as she accepted the bunny "Arigatou onii-san!" she said as she hugs the plush. The mother thanked Tsuna before leaving with the girl.

The brunet then waved at the girl who looked back at him before walking off to the food court, guessing that his friends were there.

* * *

><p>"There you are Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko calls out as Tsuna enters the food court<p>

Tsuna immediately spotted his friends at a table and approach them "Sorry, if I made you guys wait…"

"Maa maa… it's fine, anyway we already placed our orders, you don't mind a burger and some fries right?" Yamamoto asks as Tsuna sat next to a still sulking Gokudera.

"It's fine." Tsuna replies, he then turns his attention to Gokudera as Yamamoto started talking with the others.

"Uhm… Gokudera-kun… you're still not upset over that archery stuff… are you?" Tsuna asks the bomber, who immediately looks at him "Of course I am Juudaime! If I Can't even score perfectly in those archery then I failed as a right hand man!"

Tsuna sweatdrops "Eh?"

"My weapon is all about archery, it was a disgrace that I wasn't able to shoot perfectly! And because of that I might be able to miss an enemy when I shoot, and then the enemy will suddenly attack you and then-!"

"Stop! Stop!" Tsuna immediately said holding out both his hands "Gokudera-kun, what are you talking about?" _'And how did it actually end up at the part where an enemy would suddenly attack me?'_

Gokudera then sighs as he looks down "I just want to become the perfect right hand man for Juudaime, I don't want to fail you Juudaime and I swear to never leave your side."

Tsuna felt a bit sad as Gokudera said the last part _'Never leave my side? I wish that were true…'_ Tsuna then remembered what Enma said to him when he and Dino visited him back when he was still in the future.

"_Tsuna-kun." Enma sighs "Please tell us what's happening. There's obviously an issue going on between you and the others. I mean, I find it a bit shocking that Gokudera-san isn't here with you right now."_

'_Yeah… very shocking…'_ Tsuna sighed

"Juudaime?" Tsuna immediately snaps from his trance and force a smile to Gokudera "Gokudera-kun, it's ok… you don't have to be a perfect right hand man, I told you before… it doesn't matter if you become my right hand man or not… as long as your…" Tsuna paused for a moment as he remembered a time when Gokudera would look away as he turns his attention to him "…your just next to me as a friend." He finished with a fake smile.

And before Gokudera could say something Tsuna immediately held out the hair tie "Here! It's for you. I tried winning it in a shooting booth for you. I hope it would cheer you up."

Gokudera looks at it in pure shock before shakily taking it. _'Tenth… Tenth won this… for me?'_

The others noticed the hair tie.

"Wow Tsuna! Where'd you get that?" Yamamoto asks

"I won it in a shooting booth." Tsuna replied

"Oh, so is that why you left?" Haru asks

Tsuna nodded.

"I never knew you were good at shooting Tsuna-nii…" Fuuta spoke

"Oh well, it took me a lot of tries to get it…" Tsuna lies, actually, even though he never used a gun when he battles, Reborn had always been forcing him to train how to use guns.

"Juudaime…" Tsuna looks at Gokudera "Y-yes?"

"T-Thank you very much!" Gokudera said standing up and bowing at him

"I-it's fine… anyway… please sit back down Gokudera." Tsuna said as he noticed people staring at their direction.

"If you say so Tenth!" he replies with enthusiasm

Tsuna could only sigh with a sweat-drop. At least he got Gokudera to go back to his old self.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I haven't updated for awhile (and if this chapter's boring), I kinda' forgot, with all the projects, reports and assignments assigned to me. But, don't worry... I do my best on making fanfics and studies. Let's say Fanfiction is my club activity (I didn't really join any clubs since I prefer wasting my time on the computer reading your awesome stories! xD)<p>

Anyway, hope you Enjoyed it! ;)

Bye to chu~!


	6. The outing prt 3

**_A/N:_** Sorry if I haven't updated for awhile. And Thanks for your reviews by the way! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own KHR!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6<em>**

"Let's try the roller coaster next!" Haru exclaims

"E-eh?" Tsuna looks at her

"Yeah! That's sounds fun!" Yamamoto said cheerfully "What do you guys think?"

"Sure!" Kyoko smiles

"Tch… I don't really care…" Gokudera replies (he was wearing the hair tie by the way)

"Roller coaster! Roller Coaster!" the three children cheered

Tsuna paled at this lightly, even though he was (in the inside) 25 years old, he was still afraid of roller coasters. I mean who can stand riding a cart that keeps twisting and swerving in full speed while going up and down on a frail looking rail?

"B-but… we just ate…" Tsuna tries to reason them

"Maa, maa, that was like an hour ago…" Yamamoto said patting the brunet's shoulder "It's fine now…"

He was then dragged by Haru, Kyoko and Fuuta "W-wait-!"

"Maa Tsuna-kun let's go before the line gets longer." Kyoko smiles at Tsuna

"Don't worry Tsuna-san… we're not afraid of roller coasters." Haru cheerfully said

'_But I AM!'_ Tsuna mentally screamed, he then shook his head _'Darn it Tsuna, you're ten years older now! You should take this maturely!'_

* * *

><p>They were now sitting on the carts, and Tsuna had now fainted as his soul was slowly leaving his body about to fly off to heaven. Unfortunately, there were no people in line for the roller coaster despite the fact that the amusement park was practically flooding with people, and it was only them who were about to ride the roller coaster. Tsuna couldn't blame the people who didn't want to ride…<p>

And so the sitting arrangement was like this… Yamamoto and Gokudera were at the first cart; Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta were at the second cart; Kyoko and Haru were at the third cart, and for some reason, Tsuna ended up at the fourth cart without anyone to sit with.

"Is Tsuna-kun ok?" Kyoko asks looking behind.

"Maybe I should sit next to Juudaime…" Gokudera said about to leave his cart when the safety rail suddenly activated, making him stay put "Oi! Damn bastards!"

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera… the ride is about to start." Yamamoto chuckled

And as if on cue, the coaster started moving, slowly they went up and Tsuna was still unconscious.

As soon as they reach the top, they immediately descended in full speed, they all screamed except for Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Yamamoto kept laughing while Gokudera just covered his ears in annoyance… and Tsuna… was still unconscious.

They have gone through the loops and then curves and zigzags, and oh gosh… if Tsuna was conscious, he would've fainted all over again.

And as they went near to their stop they suddenly felt suspicious as why the cart wasn't slowing down to stop. They were immediately shocked as they passed the platform they had to stop on. What's going on?

"OI! Why didn't it stop?" Gokudera said looking back at the platform they were suppose to stop at.

"Hahi! M-maybe they wanted to give us an extra round?" Haru uncertainly said

"It sure doesn't seem like it…" Yamamoto said with a frown as he saw the workers looking at them in panic

"Uwaaah! Lambo-san scared!" Lambo started crying

"I-pin scared too!" I-pin said clutching to Fuuta's sleeve

"Takeshi-nii, Hayato-nii! What do we do?" Fuuta looks at the two guardians who exchange looks.

What can they do? They can't just force their seatbelt s off and try fixing something on the cart, when they have no idea what or where the wirings are. And plus, they just can't jump off.

They then notice the coaster was going faster and faster, Kyoko and Haru were hugging each other starting to feel frightened, the three children were already crying and Gokudera and Yamamoto were trying to come up with a plan.

By this time the workers were now calling for some help as they noticed that there was something wrong with the coaster.

Tsuna, thankfully, woke up and noticed that he was still in the ride _'I was sure that it would've been done by now!'_ he then noticed the frightened looks of his friends _'What's happening?' _ his question was immediately answered as they suddenly passed by the platform that they were suppose to stop on. _'What-why didn't it stop? Could it be?' _Tsuna groans silently as he ruffled his hair _'It's those assassin's doing again! Darn it! I shouldn't have let my guard down!'_

He immediately started thinking of a way as he noticed that the roller coaster was dangerously going fast.

An idea immediately pops _'I hope this works!'_ Tsuna shut his eyes for a moment and as soon as he opens them, they were now bright orange and a flame appears on his forehead.

'_Yosh… it worked...'_ Tsuna clenches his gloved hand (he brought his mittens but he forgot the pills).

He then forces the safety rail off him. By this time, the others had heard the noise of a metal being force off and immediately turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto looks at the brunet in relief

"Juudiame!" Gokudera said also feeling relieved

"Tsuna-kun! Becareful!" Kyoko immediately calls out as he watches the brunet stand and stretches his hands in front of him

"Hahi!"

"Everyone, put your heads down." Tsuna commands

They all complied. Tsuna used his other hand to hold on to the cart while the other maintains its position. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows as he releases hard flames from his outstretched hand.

"What's Tsuna doing?" Yamamoto said as he noticed the huge amount of flames being release over their heads

"Juudaime is trying to stop the cart by putting some pressure against the direction its heading!" Gokudera exclaims "As expected of Tenth! Such a brilliant plan!"

"Hahi! So Tsuna-san is trying to contrast the cart from another direction to stop it?" Haru asks

"It seems to be working!" Kyoko said feeling a bit more relieved as he watch the rollercoaster slow down.

Tsuna was clenching his teeth in pain, the pressure was too much for his small body. He could feel his shoulders ache as he continued releasing hard flames while trying to put pressure on the cart with his other arm _'Just a little more…'_ Tsuna thought as he watches the cart slow. Luckily they were getting nearer to the platform and as they were by the platform, the cart stopped.

Tsuna collapses on his seat while panting as the dying will flame on his forehead vanished _'I'm never riding a roller coaster ever again!' _he thought with finality. He felt exhausted, for he knew that his current body couldn't take the pressure of forcing his HDW mode to activate. He actually needed a few months before he had gotten use to transforming into his HDW self without the pills or bullets

The workers immediately approached them, checking for injuries. They were about to ask a stretcher for Tsuna, but he immediately declined the offer as he said he was ok, despite the pale and exhausted look evident on the brunet's face.

* * *

><p>"Are you really ok Juudaime?" Gokudera asks for the umpteenth time while looking at the brunet beside him worriedly, at the same time cursing at the workers for the malfunction of the coaster.<p>

Tsuna was currently sitting on the bench, his head thrown back with a cool towel draped over his eyes. Gokudera and Kyoko were sitting beside him while the others just stand and watch the brunet worriedly.

Tsuna took off the towel before flashing Gokudera a smile "Don't worry, I feel fine now…" true, his face seems to have regained its color, but he still seemed a bit exhausted.

"Tsuna-kun, please don't push yourself." Kyoko exclaims to the brunet

"That's right Tsuna, you released a lot of flames back there." Yamamoto said with a frown

"I already released a lot of flames every time we get attacked by the mansion- I mean back when we tried to defeat Byakuran." Tsuna replies, chuckling nervously at his little slip up

Luckily no one seemed to have notice "But still…" Haru looks at Tsuna

"Maa, maa…" Tsuna stands up, everyone tried to protest, but Tsuna just wave them off "So what ride do you guys want to go to next?"

They didn't reply. Tsuna raises an eyebrow at this.

"Let's go back home Juudaime. You need to rest… we can always go back next time." Gokudera then spoke up.

"No way." Tsuna immediately disagreed "Don't forget Gokudera-kun, we still have that movie you want us to watch this five pm." Tsuna looks at his watch "We still have enough time for another ride though."

"We can always watch the movie next time Tsuna…" Yamamoto exclaims

"That's right Juudaime." Gokudera then said

"No." Tsuna said firmly "Besides, you already bought the tickets, am I right?"

Gokudera looks at Tsuna, slightly surprise "H-How-?"

"It's just common sense…" Tsuna grins "Once you decide to go to a movie you buy the tickets first of course." And so he turns back to the others "Anyway, come on guys, what ride do you want to go to next?"

They still didn't reply, they knew that Tsuna still felt exhausted and they didn't want him to feel more exhausted by choosing another (probably chaotic) ride, even the three children were silent.

Tsuna, of course, noticed this and sighed before giving them a warm smile. He felt really happy that they were considerate of him, but that still doesn't change the fact he that he would just cancel everything in a blink of an eye. And so he spoke "Well then, if you're not gonna request anything, then I will." They all look at the brunet in surprise.

Tsuna's smile widen as he pointed at the huge Ferris wheel "I wanna ride that."

* * *

><p>The group had no choice but to be divided into two, since there was a limit of number of people for each cart. The first group was Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta and the second were Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. The ride will take five minutes to be able to complete its rotation.<p>

And so as the three guys entered their cart they immediately took a sit and felt themselves get lifted up in the air slowly. Tsuna sighed as he leaned against his seat, ignoring the worried looks of Yamamoto and Gokudera.

'_I wonder how my future family is... are they doing ok?' _Tsuna wonders

It was a bit ironic, that Tsuna was still worried for his guardians despite the fact that they practically turned their backs on him and also the fact that he just got shot (twice) before he left the future. He then wondered what happened after that. Did he disappear as soon as he blacked out and got transported to the past? Tsuna couldn't help but continue wondering, that is until his train of thoughts were cut off as Yamamoto spoke.

"Neh Tsuna, I don't mean to be a bit straight forward… but…" Yamamoto looks at the brunet "Can you tell us what's going on?"

Tsuna blinked for a moment "Are you talking about the malfunctioned rides?"

Yamamoto shook his head, before Gokudera spoke "We mean about you, Juudaime."

Tsuna raises an eyebrow.

"You suddenly _changed_…" Yamamoto said looking at the brunet

"Are you upset that I changed?" Tsuna asks

"No! Of course not! What I mean is that… how can I put this? What happened to you?" Yamamoto asks, his eyebrows furrowed a bit "And why aren't you telling us anything?"

Tsuna frowns. Has it become that obvious that Yamamoto even noticed he was hiding something?

"Juudaime, you can tell us anything." Gokudera spoke

"Come on Tsuna, why won't you tell us?"

Tsuna looks at them seriously before smiling gently towards them "I would but I can't…" They both look at Tsuna questioningly "…it's because I might change something… and it's best if you won't know." The brunet suddenly looks at the empty space beside him before turning back to Gokudera who spoke.

"H-huh? But why Juudaime? Don't you trust us?" Gokudera said looking depress

Tsuna chuckles at this "Of course I trust you guys, you're practically at the top of my trust list…" he said jokingly

Yamamoto continued staring at the brunet "Then why?"

Tsuna looks out the small window of their cart as he silently replies "Because, it'll just hurt… really bad."

The two weren't sure on what Tsuna had meant, but just seeing a dejecting look pass the brunet's eyes made them silent.

And for some reason, they suddenly feel like apologizing to their boss. But before they could even utter a word Tsuna suddenly spoke "Oh we're in the bottom already? Come on Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" he slides the door open before stepping out, and the two could only watch Tsuna's small figure leave the cart.

_Did he always look so fragile?_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, you guys don't want to watch the movies with us?" Tsuna looks at the girls and the kids<p>

Kyoko shook her head before speaking "Its fine Tsuna-kun, we don't want to trouble you anymore…"

Tsuna also shook his head "What are you talking about? You're no trouble at all!"

"Don't worry Tsuna-nii…" Fuuta then spoke up "Just enjoy watching the movie with Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii!"

Tsuna smiles softly at the younger boy before patting him "Thanks Fuuta."

"Bye then Tsuna-san!" Haru waved as they left to go home.

Tsuna waves back at them before turning to his two best friends "Shall we go guys?"

"Juudaime, you really don't have to force yourself…-"

"Gokudera-kun, how many times have I told you that it's alright?" Tsuna said smiling at him "Besides, we're just gonna watch a movie… there's no harm in that…"

"Maa, maa Gokudera… Tsuna's right." Yamamoto puts a hand on Gokudera's shoulder "Let's just go watch the movies."

"Shut up baseball freak! Don't order me around!"

"Hahaha… maa, maa…"

Tsuna could only chuckle as he watches his two friends have another one-sided argument.

* * *

><p>The three friends then entered the theater and then took their seats at the highest row. The movie they were about to watch was called 'Manhunter'. And as what to Tsuna read at the summary, the story was about a very-skilled fighter whose job was to capture (and probably kill) drug addicts and dealer… and so he was named <em>manhunter<em>, for he was hunting man who were drug addicts and dealers… well, as to make the name sound more shorter and cooler, they just called him _manhunter_… but then everything went downhill as an incident happened… and etc. and etc. He really didn't bother reading the whole summary since he was going to watch the movie soon anyway.

"Hahaha, this is gonna be exciting…" Yamamoto exclaimed as he ate his popcorn

"Oi- wait a minute! Where did you get that popcorn?" Gokudera looks at the baseball star in surprise

"Ahahaha, I bought it of course, I kept asking you if you wanted some as well, but you were too busy talking to Tsuna…" Yamamoto shrugs a bit before holding out his bucket of pop corn to Gokudera "Want some?"

"Tch! Of course not!" Gokudera leans back his seat

Tsuna could only watch in amusement, before Yamamoto turn to him with the bucket of popcorn "Here, Tsuna, have some."

"It's fine Yamamoto." Tsuna said

"Ok then, but if you want some, don't hesitate on getting some." Yamamoto grins, making Tsuna chuckle a bit.

The lights then dimmed, signaling that the show was about to start.

"The show's starting, Gokudera!"

"I know that stupid baseball-idiot!"

Tsuna sweat drops at this before turning to the screen, as words came out saying to shut off their phones and that smoking was not allowed.

And so sooner or later, the show began. Tsuna watches a guy (probably the main character) training and exercising in a gym. Abs and muscles could be shown as they bulge when he lifts some dumbbells. Tsuna started wondering why he didn't grow muscles even after all Reborn's hellish training ten years later. He frowned a bit, despite the fact that he had grown very strong he still couldn't help but feel depress on why he couldn't at least have muscles (maa, maa Tsuna, I find you better without muscles).

And so the movie had went on as the main character did his first mission as soon as he joined an agency that deals with catching drug dealers and addicts.

Tsuna watches in interest as the manhunter successfully accomplish his mission with a bit of injuries, since the drug addict was unbelievably strong. Tsuna find the drug addicts a bit scary as he saw how pale and thin they were, the eye bugs on their face and that, disgusting expression they always wore made Tsuna shudder a bit. Good thing, he didn't have to deal such things at the future, since the only thing he could worry about were the assassins coming after him and his family, and also… paperwork.

Tsuna rubs his temples with a sigh as he remembers them. He really didn't want to deal with them again in the future.

The movie had gone on with the guy successfully accomplishing every mission with a bit of suspense but soon after, the man was slowly turning into a professional as he finished his jobs perfectly, thus gaining him his title and fame (and also, Yamamoto munching on his popcorn cheerfully).

Gokudera seemed to be focused at the movie and Tsuna started wondering why Gokudera even chose this movie.

"He said that it was to note down ways to becoming a perfect right hand man with the manhunter's skills…" Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna as the brunet asked him

Tsuna sweat dropped, before turning his attention back to the screen.

The young boss stifled a yawn as the movie went on, and now it was at the climax. The scene had went to the part where a drug dealer had taken the manhunter's daughter (Yes, the manhunter had a family and he had a daughter that was about 7 years old) as a hostage and the manhunter could only watch in fear as the drug dealer point a butcher knife at the girl's throat.

Tsuna stared at this with mild interest, slowly he lifted up his chin from his palm as he watch the drug dealer say something threatening. Tsuna's mouth parted a bit as he watch the drug dealer slowly back away with the little girl crying in his arm. Then all of a sudden, the drug dealer tripped on a stone as he took another step back, and the manhunter immediately took this chance to attack the drug dealer.

The manhunter had lounge towards the drug dealer as he drop the child and grab the knife. He slashes the drug dealer with the butcher knife and blood splattered towards the manhunter. Tsuna watches this with wide eyes as a memory flashes in his mind.

_Tsuna stabs the man who was about to kill his family with just a press of the button of a remote with his own hand. Slowly the remote drop down the ground and before anyone could turn to the boss, Tsuna had killed all the other enemies._

_As his family look at Tsuna their eyes widen as they saw Tsuna stab the last assassin with his hand and then pull it out, making more blood splatter onto the brunet._

Tsuna couldn't help but cover his mouth with a horrified expression.

"Are you ok?" the manhunter looks at his daughter, completely unaware of the blood painted all over his body. The little girl started shaking in fear as she saw this.

_Tsuna turns to his guardians. They couldn't help but flinch… probably in surprise… or fear._

"_Are you guys alright?" he asked with his small and monotone voice._

The man was about to approach his daughter when she suddenly screamed "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" the manhunter looks at her in surprise. Dejection flashes in his eyes.

_He turns to them and was about to take a step when the stunned and scared looks of his guardians made him stop._

_It took a moment to realize that blood was painted around his clothes and probably skin, making it look… frightening._

"_I'll…" there was a momentary pause "I'll go get the medics to treat you guys."_

_Dejection flashes in his pair of dull brown eyes before being covered by his bangs._

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" the girl shrieked

Tsuna's eyes widen as he heard this. Unknown to him, tears were already sliding down his face as the familiar prickle in his heart came. Slowly he mouthed the word…

_Monster…_

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Please review! =)<p>

**FAVOR:**www. impede child abuse. weebly .com (erase spaces) it will be a lot of help. Thanks! And if possible, help me support this website and let it be known if you care for the children. Thanks!


	7. A discovery

**A new UPDATE! Yay! Please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own KHR!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

It was a fine Sunday morning, and a certain arcobaleno was talking to his phone while sitting on his favorite mini couch in Tsuna's room.

"Alright… make sure you come." Reborn shuts his phone before turning his attention to Tsuna, who was still sleeping on his bed.

'_Dame-Tsuna…'_ Reborn crosses his arms _'What are you hiding from me?'_ he frowns, Tsuna was never the kind to hide stuff from him. And even if he did, Reborn would always be able to see through him. But now… Tsuna was hiding it pretty well, even with his threats Tsuna wouldn't waver.

Reborn could still remember the day before Tsuna _change._ It was just the same old night and Reborn had threatened Tsuna to do his homework, and the brunet had squeaked in fear as the infant pointed his gun to him. And then soon after that they had retired to the night, and then the next morning…

_Flashback…_

_Reborn turns to the alarm clock that kept beeping and watch as the brunet groan on his bed before covering his pillow over his head._

"_Oi Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn hop towards the foot of Tsuna's bed_

_All of a sudden the brunet sat up with a surprise look pasted on his face, he then grabs his shoulder then stomach. Reborn could only watch him questioningly "What are you doing? Baka-Tsuna?" the brunet looks up at him still looking shock._

_And for some reason, Reborn had a feeling this Tsuna… wasn't the one he once knew._

"_R-Reborn! What-What are you doing here? I thought-!" Reborn raises an eyebrow as he saw Tsuna unconsciously touch his throat as if noticing something 'He thought what?' Reborn frowned at his student's strange behavior._

_He watched as Tsuna looked around the room with wide eyes, like he had no idea why he was here._

"_Oi! Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn hits him in the head, to be honest, he couldn't help but feel concerned for the boy "What's wrong with you? Did you have a nightmare or something?"_

"_H-huh? Oh! Uhm… it's nothing." Reborn watches Tsuna blink for a moment as if trying to snap out from something. Reborn raises an eyebrow at this, he was obviously lying, Reborn could see the confuse look on the brunet's face. And for some reason he looked stress and problematic. Why? He couldn't think of any problem that could've made the brunet act like that._

"_S-so, what-why'd you wake me up?" Reborn continued looking at Tsuna suspiciously "Idiot, you have classes today." he crosses his arms "Did you hit your head while sleeping?" he was actually serious when he asked that, why was the brunet acting like he had no idea what was happening around him?_

_Tsuna forces a smile while shaking his head "No… anyway, I guess I should get ready."_

_Reborn didn't like that smile, he knew it was a force one, but it was almost believable. Since when did he learn to do such a skill? Last he remembered, once Tsuna forces a smile, anyone could see through it, heck, even a pre-schooler would've noticed it._

_He watches Tsuna go to the bathroom to prepare himself for school. He had never felt this clueless or confused before! Nothing ever slipped pass him but now… a 14 year old boy who could hardly keep a secret properly from his devilish home tutor, made him, REBORN, actually feel confused and clueless._

_He couldn't help but feel like something was up. 'I should probably observe Dame-Tsuna, just in case.'_

_End of Flashback…_

Reborn enters the dining room and greets Nana "Good morning Maman…"

"Ah, Reborn-kun, Good morning… did you have a good sleep?" Nana asks as she watches Reborn take a seat on his high chair.

"Of course." Reborn replies

Then soon came Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin and Bianchi. Nana greeted them as well before placing a plate of omelet before them.

"Arra? Tsu-kun still isn't up yet?" Nana asks

"Tsuna-nii is probably tired because of yesterday…" Fuuta said taking a bite of his omelet.

"Ohh? What happened?" Nana looks at Fuuta curiously

"Tsuna-san saved us when coaster malfunctioned…" I-pin exclaims

Reborn looks at them questioningly _'Malfunctioned roller coaster?'_ he then remembered that Tsuna left to go to the amusement park with his two best friends and that Fuuta and the others were picked up by Kyoko and Haru to also go to the amusement park.

"Oh my… were you scared?" Nana looks at the three children worriedly

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san wasn't scared at all!" Lambo said

"Lambo stop lying." I-pin scolded the cow child

Fuuta then shook his head as he looks at Nana "No not really! Tsuna-nii was there, so I wasn't really scared."

Nana giggles at this "I'm glad to hear that. My son is starting to turn into an independent young man!"

Binachi looks at Nana "Tsuna changed hasn't he Maman?"

Nana nodded "Mn!"

A small yawn made them all turn to a sleepy looking brunet, who entered the dining room while rubbing his eyes tiredly "Good morning…" he mumbles to them

"Ah Tsu-kun! Good morning." Nana smiled at Tsuna

"Tsuna-nii! Good morning!" Fuuta waves at the brunet

Tsuna makes a small smile before sitting next to the ranking boy. Nana then placed his breakfast, Tsuna mumbles a small thanks.

Reborn noticed Tsuna looking a bit gloomy "What's wrong Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna immediately snaps out his gloomy state and immediately fake a smile "It's-it's nothing… just had a small nightmare."

Reborn wanted to smack Tsuna as soon as the brunet made the fake smile, but he held himself back. _'A nightmare? I wonder if he's lying.'_ Reborn frowns, now he can't even tell whether brunet was lying or not. Usually he could tell if the brunet was lying at him if he would avoid eye contact to Reborn, but now, Tsuna was looking at him straight at the eyes as he spoke with the stupid fake smile.

He couldn't really accept it as a truth though since he made the fake smile.

"Do you want to talk about it Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asks looking at Tsuna worriedly

"No, no it's fine…" Tsuna said smiling at the boy beside him

Reborn took a bite of his omelet, before looking up at Nana, who suddenly took out a list before writing on it.

"What's that for Maman?" Reborn asks the woman

"It's a list of things I need to buy for my grocery shopping later…" Nana replies before turning to Tsuna "Tsu-kun do you want me to buy you anything."

Tsuna shook his head "Nope."

Lambo then jumps up and down his seat as he yelled "Candy! Candy! Lambo-san wants candy!"

"Ehh! Lambo that's unfair." Fuuta said to the cow child

"Lambo selfish!" I-pin spoke

Lambo just sticks his tongue out.

"Hai, hai… Don't worry, I'll buy you all candy." Nana giggled as the three children cheered

She then looks at the long list before tucking it in her pocket "You don't have to go and buy them Maman. Tsuna will do it for you."

"Eh?" Tsuna sweat drops.

"Really Tsu-kun?" Nana looks at her son cheerfully

Tsuna could only smile "Sure…"

Reborn stared at the brunet, a bit surprise that Tsuna didn't whine at him like how he always does.

"Are you sure Tsu-kun? It's a pretty long list." Nana said holding out the list

Tsuna just smiled softly "Yeah I'm sure."

And he didn't even put on a horrified look as he looked at the list and glare at the infant for suddenly suggesting him to do it. I mean it was pretty long. Reborn crossed his arms as he watched the brunet accept the list and pocketed it before smiling at Nana who thanked him.

'_Who really is this person?'_ Reborn then wondered

* * *

><p>"Here' s the money." Nana then handed Tsuna the money "Do you have the list?"<p>

Tsuna nodded before putting on his shoes and walking towards the door "I'll be going now."

"Take care Tsu-kun." Nana said as she watches the brunet leave, shutting the door behind him.

Up at Tsuna's room, Reborn watches the brunet jog off before taking a sip of his coffee. He then leaned against the mini couch he was sitting, and waited for a few minutes before putting his cup down before standing up and as if on cue the door bell rang "They're here."

Reborn hops down the ground before leaving the room.

He makes his way downstairs. And as soon as he arrived at the door, he then heard Nana spoke "Ah, why if it isn't Tsu-kun's friends, sorry but Tsu-kun just left to do some grocery today."

"It's fine Maman, I was the one who invited them here." Reborn then spoke to the short haired woman

"Oh hey kid!" came Yamamoto's cheerful greeting

"Reborn-san. Why'd you call us? Does it have something to do with Juudaime?" Gokudera immediately asks the arcobaleno

"I came here as you EXTREMELY requested!" Ryohei energetically exclaims

"Go to the living room… we still need to wait for the others." Reborn said

And so with that said the three went to the living room before greeting Nana politely.

"I'll go prepare the snacks and tea." Nana cheerfully said as she left to go to the kitchen

The three guys then took their seats as Reborn entered the living room.

"They should be arriving here by now…" Reborn said as he hop up the table and sit on a small couch.

The glass door to the lawn suddenly slides open as a certain prefect appears.

"I'm glad you came Hibari." Reborn turns to the prefect who just grunted in reply before sitting by the door, trying to distance himself from the crowd.

Gokudera glares at the prefect but didn't say anything, while Yamamoto just laugh and Ryohei greeted the prefect who just ignored him.

Mist suddenly appeared at the corner of the room, before a certain pineapple-haired girl emerged from it.

"Hey there!" Yamamoto greeted the girl who just gave him a small nod.

"It's good that you arrived, Chrome." Reborn looks at the girl

Chrome turns to the arcobaleno, before taking a seat by the corner.

Nana then enters with some a tray of snacks and tea. Gokudera immediately assists her, Nana then thanks him before leaving with the tray.

"Now you are all probably wondering why I called you here." Reborn crosses his legs before looking at each one of them "I have a request to you all, in regarding to your boss."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes while Yamamoto's smile dropped.

"As his guardians, I would like you all to keep a close eye on him." Reborn's eyes shadowed

"And why should I do that?" Hibari said with a glare

"Let me finish." Reborn said firmly "As you might've noticed, Tsuna has been acting… different."

This made Hibari look at Reborn in mild interest while Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks.

"Really? Sawada doesn't seem EXTREMELY different to me." Ryohei said

"You stupid lawn head! You're just too unobservant!" Gokudera practically yelled at Ryohei

"Maa, maa, both of you calm down…" Yamamoto immediately said

"It is true… Boss had changed." Chrome suddenly spoke up that everyone turned their attention to her

"How would you know that?" Gokudera then glares at Chrome

"I would sometimes spy on Boss, because Mukuro-sama told me so…" Chrome said as the bag she was holding turns into a trident "He told me that Boss' aura suddenly changed a week ago."

Reborn raises an eyebrow _'That was the time when Tsuna started acting strange when I woke him up.'_

"Aura?" Yamamoto looks at her questioningly

Chrome nodded as she stood up, her trident clutch to her chest "And ever since that day, Mukuro-sama told me to watch over Boss for he felt interested."

"What did you get as you observed Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asks

Chrome looks down for a moment before suddenly tapping her trident on the ground, a small mist suddenly appeared before a scene suddenly played in it, almost like a TV.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes widen as they saw themselves racing at the go-cart ride in the amusement park.

"Hey that's-!" Gokudera looks at the scene with wide eyes

"When we were at the amusement park!" Yamamoto exclaims

"I disguised myself as one of the workers." Chrome then spoke, her eyes were shut as she concentrated

Reborn immediately notices a cart that had no driver driving towards Tsuna before tackling the brunet's cart. Tsuna yelps.

Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't help but look at the scene with worry, even though it already happened and their boss was now safe and sound.

They watch as Gokudera and Yamamoto make a U-turn, while Tsuna speed his cart a bit, trying to avoid another dangerous tackle. Tsuna frowns as he looked at the cart behind him. Usually Tsuna would be panicking at this, but at the scene over there, Tsuna looked perfectly calm as he started thinking of a method to probably throw the cart off course.

Tsuna suddenly makes a perfect swerve as Reborn looks at this in a bit of shock while Hibari was already watching the scene with full interest.

Tsuna suddenly screeches to a stop before leaping out his cart. And then as the driverless car headed towards him, everyone's eyes widen (except for Reborn and Chrome) as Tsuna suddenly kicked the cart really hard that it actually stopped and a dent was marked at the front.

"Wao…" Hibari smirks

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei had their mouth hanging open at this.

The scene then change. This time it was at the hitting booth where you try to knock down the bottles. Tsuna's face was suddenly close up as he spoke "Here, let me do it for you…"

"What were you disguised as at this part?" Reborn asks Chrome

"A little boy." Chrome replies

They then watch as a small hand gives Tsuna a ball. The brunet then patted the boy who gave the ball before standing straight. Tsuna raises his arm before throwing the ball really quickly that his arm was a blur. There was a loud WHAM that it made some of the occupants of the room wince.

They were all stunned as they saw the bottles break into pieces.

Ryohei then whistles as he spoke "Sawada sure is an EXTREME guy…"

Another scene had appeared and this time it was in a shooting booth. Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately knew this was probably where Tsuna won Gokudera's hair tie.

Tsuna then gives his money as he was handed a rifle. He paused for a moment as he tries to look at all the prizes, before suddenly finding what he wanted and positioned the rifle perfectly.

Reborn puts a hand on his chin as he watch Tsuna hitting a hair tie with perfect accuracy followed by some two other prizes, which he just randomly picked judging by the way he absent-mindedly shoot them.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei couldn't help but look at the brunet in awe.

Tsuna was now looking at a bunny plush embarrassingly before suddenly turning their way and suddenly speaking something before handing the bunny plush to whoever he was talking to.

"I had disguised myself as a little girl there…" Chrome murmurs as a bit of red spread across her face, "And at the same time I made an illusion of a mother accompanying me…"

"Wow, I never knew Tsuna could do such things…" Yamamoto said in awe

"A-as expected of Tenth." Gokudera said, still looking stunned

"EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaims

"Hmm…" Hibari just stared

"Oi Chrome… what about the time they rode a rollercoaster?" Reborn looks at the illusionist _'Tsuna… something's definitely up.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a convenience store…<p>

Tsuna picks a carton of milk, before taking a look at its expiration date and putting it on his now fully loaded shopping basket _'It's a bit heavy…'_ Tsuna then sweat drops as he adjust his shopping basket, his caramel eyes then landed on an obento, Chrome suddenly flashes in his mind _'Oh yeah, in this time… Chrome doesn't eat much does she?'_

Tsuna grabs three of them _'I'll use my money in these…'_

And so as Tsuna approaches to the counter to pay for the stuff he picked, he suddenly felt someone watching him. He immediately turns around with a cautious look.

"Um sir… would you like to reheat these obentos?" Tsuna immediately turns back to the cashier and nodded "Yes."

He looks around again trying to find anyone suspicious… he then gives up as he couldn't find any suspicious looking people before paying for the stuff he bought as the cashier calculated them all.

"Thank you for coming!"

Tsuna steps out before sighing tiredly. He was now carrying two huge plastic bags as he walks down the street _'I can't believe mom always do this.'_ Tsuna thought feeling a bit guilty that his mom always had to do all the chores in the house at the same time buy a lot of things for them. Good thing he let her have a vacation with his dad at the future.

Tsuna's train of thought was then cut off as he suddenly sense something and jump back as something small rush past him. Tsuna's eyes widen as the window of a store beside him broke _'Someone was trying to shoot me.'_ the owner then came out with a furious look as other people look at the broken window.

However Tsuna just ignore them as he tried to look for the sniper, however, he didn't have enough time as another bullet almost hit him. Tsuna immediately sprinted off as a trail of bullet followed him. People were looking at Tsuna in confusion and shock _'Darn it! I need a place where there are less people! Someone might get hurt!'_

The brunet was in such a deep thought that he suddenly bumps into someone.

"I-I'm sor-!"

"Is that you Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna's eyes immediately went wide as he saw Kyoko smiling at him _'This is bad!'_

"Arre? Are those shopping bags? Did you-?"

"Kyoko-chan look out!" Tsuna pushes Kyoko down as another bullet almost hit Kyoko. The bullet grazes him on the shoulder.

"W-what's happening?" Kyoko looks at Tsuna as she sensed that something was wrong, her eyes then landed on Tsuna's shoulder "T-Tsuna-kun! Yo-you're shoulder-!"

"Don't worry it's just the shirt." Tsuna said immediately standing up before holding both shopping bags on one hand while the other grabs Kyoko by the arm. He then started sprinting with Kyoko stumbling a bit at his speed.

Tsuna immediately turns to an alley along with Kyoko and stop there, to let the other catch her breath. Kyoko started panting as she looks at Tsuna with a confused and scared look. Tsuna notices this, he then turns to her with an assuring smile "Don't worry everything will be fine." Kyoko blinks at this before nodding a bit.

"Please hold on to these…" Tsuna said handing her the shopping bags, Kyoko took them "I'll be right back…" Tsuna was about to walk off as Kyoko suddenly call out to him "W-wait Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna turns to her "Yes?"

"Please… be careful!" Kyoko looks at him worriedly

Tsuna smiles at her before nodding "Of course." Kyoko could only watch as Tsuna leave feeling worried and nervous for the brunet.

* * *

><p>A man in a coat could be seen on a roof of a shop with a rifle on his hand "I lost sight of the Vongola Decimo…"<p>

"Looking for me?" The man immediately looks up and saw Tsuna standing beside him, his caramel eyes glaring at the assassin.

The assassin immediately points his rifle at Tsuna, but the brunet grabs it and immediately tilted it away from his face as the assassin pull the trigger, the man was stunned and Tsuna took this chance to kick the gun away and grab the guy by the collar of his shirt.

The man looks at Tsuna in shock and slight fear as the brunet spoke in a dark and threatening tone "Tell your family to leave me and my friends alone or else, I'll be forced to _kill_ each and every one of you."

Tsuna then throws him off the roof, listening to a loud THUD accompanied by a painful scream.

Tsuna jumps down the other side of the roof as to not make himself look suspicious to the people who had gathered around the man he had thrown off the roof.

Tsuna immediately felt depress. He had done it again. He had just threatened a life _again_.

The brunet arrives at the alley he had left Kyoko, and immediately saw the orange haired teen look at him with relief. Tsuna fakes a smile "I told you I'd come back soon…" he then said as he took the bags off her hands, and as soon as he had done that Kyoko hugs him "I'm so glad you're ok."

Tsuna's eyes widen slightly before smiling again, but this time it was a real one.

As soon as Kyoko let go and apologize for suddenly doing that, Tsuna then asked her if she wanted to come over his house and have dinner with them. She immediately agrees as she followed Tsuna when they started walking off towards the direction of his home.

* * *

><p>The two had then arrived at his house, and Tsuna looks at Kyoko in surprise as the girl remembered that his brother was planning to visit him this early morning.<p>

"Eh? Onii-san?" Tsuna opens the door of his house and Nana immediately appears

"Welcome back Tsu-kun! Did you get everything on the list?" Nana said helping him with the groceries

"I'm back, and yap… it's all here." Tsuna said "Oh yeah, Kyoko-chan is going to have dinner with us by the way."

"Sorry for intruding…" Kyoko then spoke as she makes a small bow

"No, no it's fine…" Nana giggles before ushering the both to enter.

"Oh yeah Tsu-kun, you're friends are here…" Nana turns to her son

And as if on cue, Gokudera comes out the living room, with Yamamoto and Ryohei right behind him.

"Juudaime! Welcome back!" Gokudera immediately said as he bows to the brunet

Tsuna looks at them questioningly "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just came by to visit…" Yamamoto immediately said

"EXTREMELY!" Ryohei added

Tsuna walk towards the living room, followed by the others, as he sense more presence in there and he immediately saw Chrome and Hibari, his eyes widen slightly before feeling suspicious as his eyes landed to a certain hitman who was sitting on the table while drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh, so you finally came home… Dame-Tsuna." Reborn turns to him

"Boss, welcome back…" Chrome said standing up

"_Everytime I see Boss… I can't help but remember when you were covered in… in… _blood._"_

"A-ah…" Tsuna frowns a bit before shaking his head and turning to Hibari, who suddenly stood up and took out his tonfas "Let's fight Herbivore."

Tsuna wasn't sure why Hibari suddenly wanted to fight him as he looks at him questioningly but answered "Oh… uhm… I'd rather not…"

"Bastard! I won't let you lay a finger on Juudaime!" Gokudera said putting an arm in front of Tsuna, as if to protect him from the prefect.

Hibari stared for a moment before leaving "Hmpf… fine then…"

"I'll be leaving as well Boss…" Chrome then said

"Aren't you gonna stay for dinner Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asks her friend

"No… but thanks for the offer." Chrome replies

"Ah! Wait! If that's the case… stay there for a moment." Everyone watches Tsuna leave and then suddenly come back with some bentos on his hands "Take this with you…" he pushes it on the girl's arms

"B-but…" Chrome looks at the lunch boxes shyly

"Maa, maa… its fine… you can share them with your other friends as well…." Tsuna said smiling gently to the girl. The others watch the scene with soft smiles. Their boss was a very kind person and that's why they respect him.

"T-thank you… boss…" Chrome looks down as a small blush decorated her cheeks

All of a sudden, a certain cow child ran in the room, making everyone turn their attention to him.

"OII! Tsuna! Where's Lambo-san's candy?" Lambo ran around Tsuna

"Shut up ahoshi! Stop annoying Tenth!" Gokudera said as he chases the cow around

Chrome and Kyoko giggle at this, while Yamamoto said "Maa! Maa!"

Ryohei suddenly started cheering for who knows why, while Reborn just continued sipping his tea.

Tsuna sweat drops.

"Got ya!" Gokudera said as he grabs Lambo "Let me go Octopus head!"

A vein pops on Gokudera's head as he smacks Lambo on the head. The child immediately started crying as he took out a certain purple bazooka.

Tsuna's eyes widen at this, unconsciously he suddenly said "Wait! Lambo! Don't-!" All he knows was that… he just couldn't face the ten-years-later Lambo. He just couldn't. Reborn then noticed this and immediately looks at Tsuna.

But unfortunately for Tsuna, Lambo had already shot himself with the bazooka, and the room was immediately filled with pink puff of smoke.

_**End of Chapter...**_

* * *

><p>Oh my! Lambo has shot himself with the ten years later bazooka! What will happen? Will secrets be found out or will Tsuna get another stab in the heart? Stay tuned! xD<p>

Hope you enjoyed the cliff hangy! I'll try to update soon! Anyway, in regards to my website, please visit and **comment **it. the link is at the previous chapter, and as i have said before... Please help me support it! TY!

And for those who visited, THANK YOU SO MUCH! ARIGATOOOOUUUUU~~!

Bye to chu~!


	8. Preparations for the School Festival

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! We had this huge TEST last week for all the subjects~! And the test was gonna affect my grade for the first term! So I couldn't visit this website and update my story~~ I'm sorry I left you hanging guys! Gomen neh~~! I really wanted to update... so, anyway, here it is!

Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8<em>**

The room was filled with pink smoke and everyone could only cough as they try to fan the smoke away with their hands. Tsuna however remained stunned as he looks at a tall figure emerging from the smoke. _What do he do? What should he do?_ He then shook his head, what was he thinking? He really has no reason to ask these questions, especially since he is ten years younger right now. So he doesn't know anything… he must pretend that he doesn't know anything!

"Yare, Yare…" a deep cool voice suddenly came making Tsuna gulp and step back a bit.

The smoke has cleared and everyone looked at the new person in the room.

"That was EXTREME!" Ryohei punches his fist on the air

"Ahahaha! Was that a magic trick or something?" Yamamoto cheerfully said looking around

"Idiot! How stupid can you get?" Gokudera yells at Yamamoto

Kyoko and Chrome exchange looks before giggling.

Lambo then looks around "It seems like my younger self used the bazooka again huh…" he said smiling slightly at his younger looking friends.

"Isn't it obvious you stupid cow?" Gokudera said rolling his eyes slightly

"Yare, Yare…" Lambo then stood up as he dusted himself, but he stopped midway as he saw Tsuna before him.

"L-Lam- I mean Adult Lambo…" Tsuna fakes a smile "It's nice to see you again!"

Lambo's eyes widen as soon as he saw Tsuna, and Tsuna was sure that Lambo looked really scared just by looking at him. He immediately tried to stop himself from looking dejected as he forces a confused look while he spoke "What's wrong? You look scared."

"I-it's nothing, Young Vongola…" Lambo avoids his eyes contact

"Oi ahoshi…" Gokudera suddenly cuts in, and Lambo immediately turns to Gokudera, looking a bit eager as he looked away from Tsuna. This hurt the brunet.

"How's Juudaime in the future?" obviously, Lambo wasn't expecting this question as he looks at Gokudera, a bit surprise.

"He's-He's doing fine…" Lambo replies avoiding eye contact

"Hahaha… that's good to hear!" Yamamoto exclaims "Are we still hanging out with him?"

"M-more or less…" Tsuna knew that Lambo was lying, and he felt kinda bad for the boy

"Is Boss… eating well?"

"P-Probably…"

"Is Sawada still as EXTREME as he is?"

Tsuna watches Lambo's eyes widen for a moment before frowning a bit. "No…" he suddenly said silently, the brunet was able to hear this of course, but he tried to pretend he had no idea. He watches the other clenched his fists before looking down with his eyes shadowed "He…"

Everyone suddenly went silent as Lambo suddenly looks up with a serious face "He's not the same person as you think he is right now."

Tsuna's eyes widen at this _'What?'_

Was that what his guardians thought of him after what he did at that incident? They thought he _changed_? Did they start thinking that he had turn into a monster? Did they think that he wasn't the same old person just because he stabbed someone? That's not how it works damn it! He had never change! No, never! He'll always stay the same for them. No matter what…

The others could only look at each other confusedly, Lambo turns to Tsuna, expecting to see Tsuna look confused and clueless as well… however… his eyes widen slightly as the brunet looks at him with an upset look "Are you saying that I changed?"

"Uh… err…" Lambo gulps at his little slip up

Tsuna tries to keep his voice controlled as he clenches his fists, he felt angry, he could feel emotions stir wildly inside him, he wanted to cry and scream at him so badly. But at the same time he felt guilty as he saw Lambo look at him in fear. Almost the same as when he was back at the future.

Everyone looks at the two silently. They weren't quite sure on what to do as they look back and forth to Tsuna and Lambo.

The brunet blinks for a moment as he snaps himself from his thoughts. He immediately ignored the angry and hurt feeling bubbling inside him as he sighed to try to calm himself. That's right… he had no right to be angry at him and probably snap at the boy for just saying what he thought was the truth. Sad caramel eyes look at Lambo for a moment before looking down… it was his entire fault after all.

He then spoke in a small and soft tone "I'm sorry… I know you all got scared… and I don't blame you guys for feeling that way…"

Lambos' eyes widen as he heard this, it was as if Tsuna knew what he meant.

Tsuna then looks up, with a pained smile "…I was scared too…"

"Young… Vongola…" Lambo was about to go near Tsuna when a puff of smoke suddenly surrounded Adult Lambo. Time was up.

Reborn frowned as Tsuna excused himself and left the room. Everyone calls out to their friend worriedly as he walks off. Gokudera then grabs the now 5 year old Lambo and yell at him "What did you do to Juudaime?"

"Oi wait a minute Gokudera… there's no point asking the Lambo now…" Yamamoto was looking unusually serious

"What just EXTREMELY happened?"

"Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko said worriedly

"I-I have to go now…" Chrome then spoke as she snaps out from her daze, and a mist immediately engulfs her as she then disappear.

"All of you head to the dining room, dinner is probably about to start…" Reborn commands as he hops down the ground "I'll go check on Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was now currently lying on his bed in a curled up position with the lights off. The door then opens as the lights switch on. Tsuna slowly opens his eyes and watches Reborn jump on his bed and land in front of his face.<p>

Tsuna was waiting for the questions the arcobaleno was going to ask him, but he was a bit surprise as the arcobaleno spoke "Aren't you gonna have dinner? Baka-Tsuna?"

Tsuna felt too tired (thanks to all the events that had happened all day) to bother looking surprise as he just shut his eyes and softly asks "Aren't you gonna ask me questions about the things I said awhile ago?"

"I won't force you to answer if you don't want to…" Reborn said looking at the brunet "But that doesn't mean that will stop me from finding out what you're hiding

Tsuna chuckles, before he softly mutters "Same old Reborn…"

Reborn raises an eyebrow at this before watching the brunet suddenly doze off. He couldn't help but sigh "Baka-Tsuna… you still didn't have dinner." However, he didn't disturb the sleeping brunet as he hop down the ground before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

-Meanwhile-

_At Kokuyo Land…_

Chrome was now sitting on her usual corner while staring at the obento on her hand, she had already gave Ken and Chikusa their lunch boxes and they had immediately wolf it down (Well, more on Ken's case).

The pained look that Tsuna had as he spoke to the ten years later Lambo flashes in her mind. She then remembers the time at the amusement park when Tsuna and his two friends went to the Ferris wheel. At that time she also went to the Ferris wheel with them, but she made herself invisible and had hid her presence.

"_Juudaime, you can tell us anything." Gokudera spoke_

"_Come on Tsuna, why won't you tell us?"_

_Tsuna looks at them seriously before smiling gently towards them "I would but I can't…" They both look at Tsuna questioningly "…it's because I might change something… and it's best if you won't know." The brunet suddenly looks at the empty space beside him before turning back to Gokudera who spoke._

The empty space beside the brunet was where Chrome was actually staying. Chrome was a bit surprise that Tsuna had suddenly looked at her as if knowing that she was there.

Chrome's eyes then wondered to a bunny plush beside her. She then picks it up before staring at it. She could remember when the brunet had stared at her straight at the eye, she had immediately spotted the lonely and painful look on his eyes thanks to some unknown secrets hidden beneath them.

"Boss…" she spoke with her tone full of concern. She had to admit, even though she only finds Tsuna as an important link to someone important to her, it still didn't stop her from slowly caring for the boy. It was hard to not care for him with his kind nature and honest heart. And even though the young boss already knew that Chrome was only trying to get close to him so that Mukuro could get the chance to possess him in a certain time, the brunet still cared and accepted the girl as his friend… or rather, family…

"_I'm sorry… I know you all got scared… and I don't blame you guys for feeling that way…"_

_Tsuna then looks up, with a pained smile "…I was scared too…"_

Oh how Chrome wished she could do something to help solve the current problem of her precious boss.

"Scared?" she said confusedly "Why?"

She starts thinking hard as to what Tsuna had meant before giving up as she couldn't come up with anything. She turns her attention back to her obento before picking it up and unwrapping it. She then took a bite of the food inside it before muttering "Delicious…"

Tears welled up her eyes as she frowned _'Boss… thank you for everything… I swear I'll repay you somehow…'_

* * *

><p><em>Next Day…<em>

The young brunet was now on his way to school while feeling a bit depress. He really doesn't know how to face his family now, after what they had heard him say to Lambo. Yesterday, after his little nap on his bed he then realized his friends had already left. This relieved him a bit but at the same time it made him feel a bit of panic as to how he'll face them the next day. He knows that he can't avoid them forever not that he was planning to anyway.

Tsuna sighed, his emotions got the better of him that night. He should've kept his mouth shut and pretended that he had no idea of what the future Lambo said.

He ruffles his hair as he makes another sigh.

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth!"

Tsuna immediately stops on his tracks as he felt two presence going near him, he turns around as his two best friends stop in front of him "Good morning!" Yamamoto exclaims cheerfully before putting an arm around the brunet's shoulders. Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit surprise at this action.

"Baseball freak! How dare you act close to Juudaime like that!" Gokudera immediately yells as he was about to greet Tsuna as well.

"Ahaha… maa, maa, we're all friends now…" Yamamoto said with a grin

Ok, now Tsuna couldn't help but find their actions a bit suspicious. Usually they'd ask the brunet -what the heck just happened last night?'- or something like that and start telling him that he could trust them and so on and so forth.

As Tsuna was about to give the two a suspicious stare, Yamamoto and Gokudera were suddenly looking at him with a gentle smile pasted on their faces. Tsuna could feel his heart melt at this. It was like they were trying to say…

_We're not gonna force you to say something you don't want to say… but just remember that we're here if you need something…_

Tears prickled Tsuna's eyes as he shadowed them "Juudaime let's go…" Gokudera then said "Ahaha! Come on Tsuna we're gonna be late!" Yamamoto said as he gave a light push to the brunet.

"You stupid bastard! Don't just push Juudaime like that!" Gokudera immediately glares at the raven-haired teen.

"Maa, maa… calm down…" Yamamoto scratches the back of his head

Tsuna could only watch his friends bicker as he tightly shut his eyes, he then felt his heart throb painfully as he thought _'The only thing I need, is an assurance that you guys would still be here beside me both present… and future….'_

"Come on Tsuna!" Yamamoto then exclaims as he ignores Gokudera's rambling

"Sure." Tsuna looks up with a fake smile _'...but, I don't think that's gonna happen…'_

The future Lambo's words echoes through his mind, as he slowly looks up at his two friends' turned backs _'You'll still leave me… won't you?'_

A small breeze suddenly made its way as Gokudera and Yamamoto turns to Tsuna as if sensing something. However, they were immediately fooled by Tsuna's smiling mask, before shrugging off the strange feeling and continuing on their way to school.

* * *

><p>School had started and Tsuna was now staring outside the window. He watches a bird pass by before turning his attention back to the sky.<p>

"Alright class… as you all know, the school festival is soon approaching…" the teacher then announces, and excited murmurs immediately erupted. The teacher clears his throat, making everyone quiet down "Ok then so, do you have any ideas as to what you want us to do this festival?"

"A Café!"

"A Haunted house!"

"A takoyaki stand!"

"Ahaha! What about a roleplay?" they all turned to the person who suggested this. Yamamoto laughed lightly as he spoke "I thought it would be more fun with that."

"If Yamamoto-sama says so…"

"Let's have a roleplay!"

The teacher then looks at everyone as they enthusiastically talk about the roleplay they have to do, well… except for a certain brunet who was still staring outside the window "Oi Sawada." The teacher calls out to him, making everyone turn their attention to the brunet, Tsuna immediately turns to the teacher as he spoke in a quick tone "O-oh yeah! Sure! Wha-what they said…"

The teacher could only sigh before turning his attention back to Yamamoto "I guess it's settled then, we're going to compose a play."

There was a chorus of 'YES!'

The teacher turns his attention to Yamamoto "Since you suggested the play Yamamoto, you should come up with the story."

And before Yamamoto could say something, the door suddenly slides open, making everyone shift their gaze to the person who entered, or rather a very _small _person, who was wearing a black toga and was holding a diploma in one hand.

Tsuna sweat drops as he saw _'Reborn…'_ he then face palmed as he mentally groan _'What's he planning this time?'_

"Professor Bo-reen! What brings you here?" The teacher immediately said as he looks at the arcobaleno in surprise

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation as I happen to pass by this classroom…" Reborn said

'_Liar…'_ Tsuna thought as he makes another sigh

"I would like to help you decide on your play…" Professor Bo-reen exclaims

"That would be a great honor Professor Bo-reen!" The teacher said happily, not even feeling suspicious as to why the Professor was helping them on their roleplay, unlike how Tsuna felt.

"Good," Bo-reen looks at the students "Now the play I'm suggesting will be about a boy… who was always no-good at everything was suddenly told by a cool and awesome hitman tutor that he was the next mafia boss of a prestigious group. But of course the boy immediately refused such an amazing news and then there was a bit of struggle before he had agreed to become one in the end for the sake of protecting people."

Tsuna could only stare at Reborn in disbelief.

"Mafia?" the students started murmuring at one another

"The twist is kinda' good if you suddenly have to make a no-good person turn into an awesome mafia boss, neh?"

"But isn't mafia a group that does illegal activities? Why does it need to protect people?"

"Well, we could always make our own version of the mafia as a group of good guys… there are always those kinds of twists right?"

"It's a bit strange that a hitman tutor was the one who told the news."

"But it's also original and very unexpected."

"As expected of Professor Bo-reen to create such a unique and original idea!" The teacher said praising the infant who just smirked. Tsuna saw a mischievous glint in Reborn's eyes as he felt something bad settle on his stomach.

"Ahahaha, neh Tsuna…" Tsuna turns to the baseball player as he called him "Don't you think his story sounds familiar?" Yamamoto asks while looking utterly clueless, Tsuna could only sweat drop as he sighs yet again.

The teacher clears his throat, silencing everyone in the room "Alright now that Professor Bo-reen had suggested a wonderful idea for the play for us… let us now plan for the script and the characters-"

"There is no need for that…" Reborn cuts in yet again, they all look at the small professor as he suddenly hold out a script "I had already made the script and the characters."

"Oh Professor! Thank you so much for your help! We are forever indebted to you!" the teacher exclaims

Tsuna immediately looks at Reborn suspiciously _'Since when did he make the script?'_ it was almost like Reborn had already planned the whole thing out. His eyes then widen before turning to Yamamoto. Yamamoto turns to Tsuna questioningly "Uhm, Yamamoto… did Reborn… by chance… asked you to suggest this roleplay?"

Yamamoto suddenly laughed lightly "Ahaha, yup! How'd you know?"

'_I knew it!'_ Tsuna immediately glares at Reborn. It would make a lot of sense if Reborn got Yamamoto to suggest it for people would obviously agree to anything Yamamoto requests… especially his fangirls.

Gokudera suddenly stood up his seat with a hand raise up "I would like to suggest Tenth to be the main character!"

"Ahaha! I second the motion!" Yamamoto exclaims cheerfully

Tsuna could only stare at his friends in shock before he face palm himself.

People started murmuring yet again…

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"I can understand if he gets the part as the no-good boy…"

"But him as a mafia boss?

"Everyone calm down…" Reborn spoke as he suddenly took out a box filled with rolled pieces of paper "To make everything fair, I have decided that you just pick out the characters you will be playing."

They all murmured before agreeing.

Tsuna could only watch as the box was passed around, he turns to Reborn, giving him a –What-are-you-planning?- look. The infant immediately got the message before giving him a smirk and then looking away to talk to the teacher.

Tsuna sighed as he decided to just let Reborn do what he wants. He really couldn't care about anything anymore. He picks a rolled paper as the box was passed to him. He was about to read what his character was when a sudden blur from outside the window made him look out, a bad feeling immediately made its way to Tsuna's guts.

"Hey Tsuna!" the young boss immediately turned to Yamamoto who called him and approach his desk, it seems like everyone had got their papers and were now comparing their characters. His bad feeling was immediately forgotten.

"What role did you get?" Tsuna asks him

"Ahaha! I got the part of the right hand man of the main character… his name is Yato…" Yamamoto said observing his paper

"What?" the silver head bomber suddenly appeared surprising both Tsuna and Yamamoto, apparently, Gokudera was striving for that character, even though he didn't know there was such a character despite the fact that they haven't read the script yet.

"Damn it! Why did you get that part?" Gokudera glares at Yamamoto, who just chuckled and asks Gokudera "Well, what about you Gokudera? What part did you get?"

Gokudera grumbles before replying "I got the part of a care-free friend of the main character, who got involved with the mafia stuff in the end… his name is Keshi." The bomber glares at the paper "Tch! What a lame character."

Tsuna could only sweat drop while Yamamoto laugh a bit

"What about you Tenth?" Gokudera immediately turns to his precious boss.

"Uh… well…" Tsuna opens his paper, he looks at it in shock for a moment, and Yamamoto and Gokudera looks at the brunet curiously as he did this. The Tenth looks up with a nervous chuckle

"I got the part as the villain who wanted to destroy the main character and destroy the group he was in…" he said holding up the piece of paper, "…his name is Kuran."

"Alright! I got the main character!" a boy suddenly spoke

**_End of chap..._**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's not much... But I'll try to update as soon as possible..<p>

Anyway, I got bad news... I FAILED my social studies' test! UWAAAHH!

But I'll try to get back up somehow... anyway... please review and hopefully... you guys liked it.

Thanks a lot for the support and your reviews... I LOVE your reviews that I felt my face heat up from the comments! =D

Anyway~~~

PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE! **www. impede childabuse .weebly .com** (erase all spaces)~ it will help my grade in computer... A LOT...

AND COMMENT IT! Thanks for those who visited by the way! DOMO ARIGATOOO! X)


	9. Another quarrel

**A/N: **YohoO! It's me Chu-chan! I have now updated my new chappi! Sorry to keep you waiting! Anwyway... please ENJOY~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9<em>**

"Eh? I'm a mafia boss?" the boy named Kenji said as he tried to act out the role he got. Which was the main character of their roleplay named Yoshi. Tsuna was a bit impressed of his acting and he was a bit good looking and so on, but… the only thing that Tsuna didn't like about the guy was he was one of his bullies.

So the brunet couldn't help but feel worried for the part where he (as Kuran) gets beaten by him (as Yoshi), for the ending, what if he gets beaten up for real? Sure he could dodge him with his impressive skills… but Tsuna didn't want to arouse any suspicion, especially with Gokudera and Yamamoto's abnormal observational skills.

It was a few days after they had picked their own roles. And now they had started practice.

Tsuna read his lines one more time before looking at Kyoko. Her character was somewhat similar to Chrome, who was only ordered by someone to protect Yoshi as an ally to his mafia group. Kyoko was then called Romu.

Speaking of the mafia group, the Vongola Family was then called Clam group. Tsuna sweat drop at this but just ignored it.

And then there were other random guys in their class who also had their roll that were the same as Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohei and Lambo.

Hibari's character had his personality the same as the prefect's. However, his favorite saying was "I'll beat you to death…" and his name was Kyou. Yoshi then met Kyou as he got challenge by him and had somehow perk his interest as the boy was able to give him a fair fight, gaining Yoshi his respect.

Mukuro's character, was also a sadistic type. In the story, he tries to take Yoshi's position as the new mafia boss of the Clam group by killing the boy, but in the end he lost but Yoshi forgave him and he became part of his group. His name was Kuro.

Next was the hyperactive role of Ryohei. The first time the two just met, they immediately became friends and so on. The name was Hei.

And so lastly was Lambo. Instead of having his personality as the 5 year old (which will be very weird if a student acts like one), they had the future Lambo's personality instead. And they used his name as Vino. Vino liked Yoshi as they met… so that's how they become close.

Tsuna then rereads the script, there were some parts that were different from his situation. Like the fact that they all met in Italy, in a school where they only wear fancy suits. Tsuna sighed at this, a roleplay, shouldn't really be like this, it should usually be about a fairytale like Cinderella, or Snow White, or the one Shakespeare made, Romeo and Juliet. Not a random story about the mafia.

Tsuna yawns a bit as he looks at the boy acting as Yoshi acted like he was looking at Yamamoto uneasily when the raven haired teen introduced himself as his right hand man while kneeling down with a bow. Tsuna chuckled as he watches the girls squeal at this action.

"Ahaha…" Gokudera makes an obvious fake laugh as he looks at Yamamoto with a forced smile "Stop acting so formal to Yoshi…" Gokudera said slinging his arm around Yoshi's shoulder, _painfully._

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kenji immediately moved away from Gokudera's painful grip

Hana sighed as he watches this (she was the director) "What's the problem now?"

"He-He keeps slinging his arm around me tightly!" Kenji whined as he points at Gokudera who looked really pissed as he looks away "That's what you get for stealing Juudaime's part." He mutters but Hana heard him.

"Gokudera, how many times have I told you, no one stole anyone's characters, got it? We all did this by picking out randomly." Hana said slamming a rolled script on her other hand

"Tch!"

Hana gave the boy a warning glare before speaking "Ok everyone, let's take five."

Tsuna was immediately surrounded by the three popular student of the school, which were his friends.

"Ahahaha! This is kinda fun, neh?" Yamamoto exclaims as he sat beside the brunet on the floor.

"What are you talking about? This play is lame without Juudaime playing as the main lead!" Gokudera grumbled

"Gokudera-kun, calm down…" Tsuna smiles at the bomber "We really can't do anything about it since he had picked out the role."

"So, Tsuna-kun… how's the role you're assigned to?" Kyoko asks the brunet

"It's ok I guess…" Tsuna replies as he flips through the pages of his script boredly "All I need to do is make some evil laughs and insult the main character and also try to provoke him and stuff…"

"Haha… will you be able to do it Tsuna?" Yamamoto suddenly asks him, making Tsuna look at him questioningly , noticing this Yamamoto continues "I mean you're usually the good guy… I really can't see you act as dark as this."

Tsuna makes a small smile "Really?" _'But if you guys were from the future… I think you'd find it easy for me to do such things…' _he thought darkly "Thanks, but I think I can somehow handle it…"

"You can always try and switch with that idiot…" Gokudera said tilting his head to Kenji who was talking to some girls with a smug look on his face

"I'll pass…" Tsuna smiles

"Alright everyone! Back to your places!" Hana suddenly said "Let's go to the part where Romu meets Yoshi." Hana then turns to Kyoko who nodded at her with a smile

"Hello there… It's nice to meet you… Boss…" Kyoko said to Kenji

"E-Eh? Boss?" Kenji said acting surprise, however in the inside he was smirking.

"Kuro-sempai had told me to protect you from harm…" Kyoko said with a small voice as how the script instructed her to "So I'll always protect you, Boss!"

Kenji suddenly smirks before putting a hand on Kyoko's chin and tilting her face up. Tsuna had raised an eyebrow at this. That wasn't part of the script.

"Why thank you… Romu…" he was suddenly leaning forward as if about to kiss Kyoko, and the girl could only look clueless.

"Oi! Wai-!" Before Hana could hit the other boy with her rolled script, a small item suddenly rushes pass her before hitting Kenji straight at the head with a 'Tack'!

"OW!" Kenji immediately lets go of Kyoko as he held his head in pain. Kyoko looks at the ground and saw an eraser "Arre?" she picks it up and saw Tsuna innocently checking on his pencil case. Gokudera and Yamamoto were only staring at Tsuna in a bit of shock.

The bell started ringing, signaling lunch time.

Everyone started filing out, but before the brunet could leave with his two best friends Hana calls him. Tsuna approaches the dark haired girl "Is there something you need?" he asks

"I just want to tell you to prepare yourself this afternoon, we're gonna try out the part where the villain appears," Hana said looking through the script "Oh and…" Tsuna blinks as the other suddenly pats him on the shoulder "Thanks for defending Kyoko awhile ago…" and with that she left "Ah! Wait for me Hana!" Kyoko said following her best friend before stopping at Tsuna and giving him his eraser with a bright smile then continuing on her way to follow the other.

The Tenth boss makes a small smile before following his own friends as they call out to him.

-Rooftop-

"Ahaha! Being a right hand man is fun! Maybe I should try being one for you Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaims cheerfully

"Not when I'm around you baseball freak!" Gokudera yells "How dare you try and steal my position!"

Tsuna continued eating his lunch silently as his two friends continued arguing. He yawned softly as he took another bite of his eggroll.

"Hey Tsuna, what you did awhile ago was so cool!" Yamamoto turns to the brunet, completely ignoring the fuming bomber behind him.

"Eh?" Tsuna looks at the swordsman

"You know, how you threw the eraser straight to Kenji's head." Yamamoto said as he points his own temple "How'd you do that?"

Tsuna choked slightly before speaking "So…so you saw it huh?"

"Hahaha! How could I miss it?" Yamamoto cheerfully spoke "I mean it suddenly passed by Kurokawa, and before I knew it I was staring at you holding a pencil case."

"As expected of Juudaime to hit something so accurately!" Gokudera praised

'_You mean 'someone'…'_ Tsuna thought as he sweat drops

All of a sudden…

Tsuna couldn't help but gasp as he felt some presence. The two immediately looked at the brunet who suddenly gasped

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto looks at Tsuna worriedly

"Is there something wrong Tenth?" Gokudera immediately asks

Tsuna fakes a smile "No, nothing's wrong… I just bit my tongue." He lies

"Ahaha… I see." Yamamoto immediately grins

The door to the rooftop suddenly opens making Tsuna tense a bit, but immediately relaxing as he saw it was just a student "There you are Takeshi!" the boy said as he turns to Yamamoto "Coach wants to talk to us about the game that's coming soon." Apparently, he was a teammate of Yamamoto's.

"Ah ok!" Yamamoto then stood up as he puts his lunch down while putting its cover "I'll be right back!" he immediately said as he left the two.

The young boss could still feel the presences that were suddenly surrounding the rooftop "Gokudera! Can you buy me an orange juice?" he suddenly said, his voice sounding a bit panicked, luckily the other didn't notice

"Of course Juudaime! Leave it to me, your right hand man!" Gokudera said standing up with pride before running off "I'll be back before you know it!"

'_I hope not…' _Tsuna thought as he stood up.

A strong wind suddenly came distracting the boy for a moment before being surrounded by men in coats. Tsuna frowns a bit. That wasn't the worst part… they were all holding a gun and there were five of them… _great._

"it's time to die… Vongola Decimo…" they all pointed their guns to the brunet. Tsuna could only glare at them before they all together pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto looks up, momentarily ignoring his coach who was talking to him, as he suddenly heard something <em>'What was that?'<em>

"Oi Takeshi! Listen to me when I talk!" the coach said loudly, causing the boy to look back at him "Ahaha… sorry 'bout that…" the coach frowned for a moment before continuing on whatever he was talking. Slowly, Yamamoto looks up worriedly.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was now holding a bunch of orange juice in his arms and was about to grab the last orange juice when he suddenly heard something, he immediately looks up <em>'J-Juudaime…?'<em>

-Back at the rooftop-

The men looks at Tsuna with wide eyes, the brunet had managed to dodge the bullets as he was still on his feet, uninjured. Tsuna glares at them threateningly as he spoke darkly "Are you with the guy who tried to snipe me last time?"

"Q-quick! Shoot him!"

Tsuna growled at this as he dodges the bullets before kicking a guy on the head as the said person tried to lounge towards him. He then directed his attention to another guy running up towards him with a knife on his hands, Tsuna merely grab the hand that was holding the sharp object before flipping him on the air and letting him land roughly on the hard cold ground.

Tsuna moves aside as a bullet passed his face, grazing his left cheek. He could feel the blood trickle down from the wound before wiping off the liquid.

He turns his attention to the guy who shot him while punching another assassin who tried to attack him from behind. His eyes narrowed before dodging another knife that almost hit him from the back, thanks to another assassin. Tsuna does a back flip while grabbing two abandoned guns on the ground.

The brunet wasn't able to notice the door of the rooftop open, revealing two certain people, as he shot the assassin who tried attacking him with a knife, at the shoulder. The assassin screamed in pain before dropping on the ground. Tsuna turns his attention to the last man standing, with guns still in his hands, he points them at the assassin who was looking at Tsuna in fear. Slowly, he approaches the shaking assassin, with both his hands still pointing at the other.

The assassin shoots Tsuna with his gun but the young boss easily evades the bullet with just a tilt of his head.

Tsuna then stops as he spoke in a dark tone "I hope you remember my question, cause I don't like repeating myself." His finger touching the trigger, made the assassin drop his gun before shielding himself as he spoke "Ye-Yes! We're in the same Family! W-we're from the - Family and we were told to assassinate Vo-…"

"Shut up!" Tsuna points the gun to closer to his face, immediately silencing the frightened guy "How many times have I told you to-"

"T-Tsuna?"

Tsuna immediately stops as he heard the voice of his rain guardian. His eyes slowly widens before turning to the door only to see "Ya-Yamamoto… G-Gokudera…kun…"

The assassin immediately senses this opportunity to run away as he yelled "Retreat!"

And as if on cue, the others immediately stood up while some of them grab the one Tsuna had shot. Tsuna immediately snapping from his daze pointed his guns to the assassins who were about to retreat only to be grabbed by Yamamoto "Tsuna don't!"

"What are you doing? Let go of me now Yamamoto!" Tsuna said in a very demanding tone, that it made Yamamoto flinch

"Juudaime! This isn't like you…" Gokudera had grabbed him as well.

Tsuna could immediately feel anger swell in him, as his two guardians say the same thing when he was about to get shot. How dare they say such things when in the end it only caused him on getting shot! Here he was trying to eliminate the assassins that were an obvious danger to him and his family, and there they were trying to stop him from protecting them.

"Then you probably don't know me at all!" Tsuna suddenly yells, stunning the two boys "You guys always hold me back as if you know what's best!" Tsuna throws both the guns on floor in frustration as he soon realized it was useless on holding on to them, especially that the assassins have already escaped, and then he immediately added "Can't you just leave me alone with my work?"

"Tsuna! You just can't shoot those people even if they are your enemies." Yamamoto then spoke "What if you kill them?"

"I don't care." Tsuna suddenly bursts out "I'm used to such things, remember?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera could only look at the brunet with pure shock as he said this, at the same time confused on what he meant at the last part.

"I'll… I'll kill anytime I want every time I want!" Tsuna said swinging his hand on the side as if throwing something invisible, his eyes had now lost their light as they were filled with hate and rage "I don't care about their lives…!"

_SLAP!_

Tsuna's head was now tilted to the side as he felt a stinging pain on his right cheek. His eyes slightly widen, before looking at a certain bomber who had grab him by the shoulders with his head bent down he then spoke silently "Juudaime please… please… stop… you're… you're acting like a…"

Yamamoto then interrupts as he continues with a serious look on his face "Like a monster… Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes widen at this as he spoke softly "Mon…ster?"

Now realization hits him. So they really have been seeing Tsuna as a monster, not only because he killed but because of the way he acted when he killed others without a care. He was now positive, that they didn't misjudge him, that they didn't make a mistake… that they were right. He shouldn't have gotten mad at them, for being scared… it was his fault, not theirs… it was always his.

Tsuna shut his eyes before pushing Gokudera away and running off, while the two could only look at the brunet's fleeting figure before looking away… _slowly turning their backs on him_.

* * *

><p>"Sawada… Sawada! Oi Sawada!" A painful smack made Tsuna yelp in pain as he looks up at the person who was responsible for it.<p>

"W-what?" Tsuna asks rubbing his painful head

Hana groans as she taps the rolled script on her hand impatiently "I told you it's already you're part, so get your butt off the floor and go to the front."

"O-ok…" Tsuna said silently before following her instructions.

Hana frowns at this as Kyoko approaches her with a worried look on her face "Is there something wrong with Tsuna-kun?" she asks

"How would I know?" Hana then huffs while shaking her head

"Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are suddenly acting distant to him… did something happened?" Kyoko looks at the two persons she mentioned. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked silent and depress for some reason "Did they get into a fight?"

"That's surprising, I always thought those three were too close to even fight amongst themselves…" Hana mutters as she crosses her arms.

Kyoko then shifted her attention to Tsuna with a worried look _'Tsuna-kun…'_

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Kenji exclaims as he tries to act looking angry "Why are you trying to harm my friends?"

"Because I want t-the Clam Group… to, to crumble down and then me and my group will be recog-recognized as the new powerful a-and extraordinary Group in the whole m-mafia world!"

"No! We'll never be beaten by you…-!"

"Cut! Cut!" Hana suddenly yells causing the two to look at her in surprise, she then turns to Tsuna "Sawada, try to improve your acting a bit… try acting… like a heartless monster or anything that is dark…"

Tsuna flinch at this as he unconsciously grips his script with his eyes shadowed.

"Anyway, let's continue where Kuran makes his evil chuckle… we won't redo the scene 'cause it will just take up time…" Hana said looking at her wristwatch before looking back at the two "And action!"

There was a moment of silence before Tsuna makes a scary smirk, he slowly looks up revealing dull and blank caramel orbs as he chuckled darkly. For some reason, the temperature suddenly dropped as everyone shivered at Tsuna's hallow and lifeless chuckle.

"Think again… Yoshi… I'll do everything to bring you and your friends down… even if I have to take lives from others." Tsuna held out a hand before clutching it tightly

Kenji gulped at this, he was trembling from head to toe.

"H-How horrible of y-you! Just to gain p-power… you try to go th-this far as to even involve i-innocent lives?" he stutters

"Me? Horrible?" Tsuna slowly felt angry as he said his next lines with a glare "You're the one who decided to involve your little friends to this dangerous world…" the brunet clenches his fists as he knew those words were suppose to be directed at him "…don't you feel guilty?

"What-What are you talking about?" Kenji then said as he gulps

"You know perfectly well what I mean…" Tsuna said looking down "So let me ask you... who's the one involving innocent lives now?"

Everyone was silent as they watch the sudden change of attitude of Tsuna in shock. Gokudera and Yamamoto also looks at the brunet in shock as something in the inside told them that, they now know, Tsuna can act like a bad guy pretty well.

"T-That's a wrap!" Hannah suddenly calls out.

**_End of Chap_**

* * *

><p>Oh dear me... poor Tsuna! To have another quarrel from his friends in the past! Don't worry Tsuna! I'm HERE~!<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading and please Review~!


	10. Being sick sucks

**A/N:** Alright! SO now we have chapter 10! Yehey! I would like thank all of your reviews… arigato~ arigato~ and also your loyalty and patience for this story~! I might update What Guardians… well it's just a thought… and probably some other fics if I don't get caught up with making a new fanfic… ehehehe…

Anyway, ENJOY~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_Tiit! Tiit! Tiit!_

Tsuna sighs as he looks at the thermometer in his hand, before giving off a light cough. "38 degrees…" he mutters, before setting it down to his desk as he continued preparing for school _'Oh well… I still need to go to school to help for the preparations of the festival…'_ He thought as he tries to ignore the headache that kept coming while tying his necktie. He then wondered what got him to get sick like this. Probably the stress that he's been through lately… see how much it can affect one's health?

"Tsu-kun!" her mother suddenly yells from downstairs "Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming!" Tsuna yells back before coughing.

He grabs his bag as he went downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Good morning…" Tsuna mutters as he enters the dining room while scratching his head.<p>

There was a chorus of good morning directed back at him as the dining room was full of people again.

"Arra? Tsun-kun, are you ok? You look kinda' pale…" as expected of Nana to know when her son is not feeling well.

"Hm? Oh… I'm fine…" and as expected of future Tsuna to pretend he's ok.

But even though he said this, Nana immediately rushes towards her son as he lightly touches his forehead then the sides of his face "Oh no… you're sick!"

"No really I'm fine… it's just a light fever…" Tsuna lied. Actually, he felt really awful, thanks to the fights he had been in lately, some parts of his bodies were aching, his headache was making him feel nauseous and he felt really exhausted and dizzy.

Nana however, ignores what he said and continues "Maybe you shouldn't go to school today…"

"It's alright…" Tsuna said firmly "Doing nothing all day is kinda bad for one's health…" _'Besides… if I don't go to school today, assassins might attack some students, and I can't let that happen.'_

"That goes the same on trying to force yourself to do a lot of stuff when you're not even feeling well… Baka-Tsuna…" this time it was Reborn who spoke

Tsuna turns to the arcobaleno before giving him an assuring smile "I promise I'll be ok…"

Nana gave the brunet another worried glimpse before sighing "I guess it can't be helped… since Tsu-kun wants to go to school so badly."

Tsuna grins at this "Thanks mom."

"Now eat your breakfast before you get late." Nana said as she hurries back to the kitchen to get Tsuna's breakfast.

Tsuna sat on the dining table before covering his mouth to cough a bit.

"Tsuna-nii, are you sure you're ok?" Fuuta looks at the brunet worriedly

"Tsuna-san looks pale…" I-pin exclaims

Tsuna nodded with a smile "Don't worry about it."

"Dame-Tsuna, since when were you so enthusiastic on going to school?" Reborn looks at the young boss suspiciously

"Since the world began…" Tsuna jokingly said before dodging a bullet Reborn had shot him "I'm just kidding!" Tsuna said with a sweat drop

"I'm in no mood for your lame jokes…" Reborn said giving him a dead serious look "You're health isn't a joking matter after all…"

Tsuna looks at Reborn in a bit of shock _'Since when did he care for my health?'_

"After all, if you die, who would help lead the Vongola in the near future?" Reborn bluntly said

'_Ugh… I knew it…'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was reading his script while walking towards school. He wipes the sweat that was trickling down his face before shutting the script with a cough. The brunet suddenly spots Yamamoto walking ahead of him. He was about to call him… but stopped as he remembered what happened yesterday. He shook his head as he continued "Ya-Yamamoto!" he calls out before coughing lightly.<p>

The swordsman turns to the person who called him and saw Tsuna. His eyes widen for a moment as he slowly frowns Tsuna noticed this and was taken back.

"Good… Good morning…" Tsuna lightly said as he went near Yamamoto

"Uh… Yeah, mornin' Tsuna…" Yamamoto fakes a smile while avoiding eye contact

There was an uncomfortable silence as Tsuna looks up at Yamamoto, a bit hurt. He looks down as he clutches the script in his hands "So… uhm… did you memorize… you're script?"

"Yeah… kinda'…"came Yamamoto's unusually small reply. Usually the baseball star would talk and talk to make everything comfortable, but here he was right now… making things awkward "Uhm… Hey Tsuna… I have baseball practice to attend to… so I have to go…"

Tsuna immediately looks up at this. He watches the baseball star about to turn away, and he immediately grabs the other's arm "Wait Yamamoto… I-" Tsuna stops as his eyes met with Yamamoto's amber ones. _'Yamamoto… I…' _Tsuna looks down before slowly letting go _'…I just can't tell you the true reason on why I did that…'_ "N-never mind…" Tsuna mutters before making a small cough.

"You…ok?" Yamamoto asks as he coughs again

"I'm fine…" Tsuna replies before clearing his throat "You should probably get going or you'll be late for your practice…"

"A-ah…" Yamamoto watches as the brunet walk off with a small frown and a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sawada…" Tsuna looks up as Hannah approaches him "Take this documents to the teacher's lounge…" She then gave him a huge stack of papers. Tsuna stumbles a bit at this. He tries to hold back a groan, for he felt really weak and tired, and making him carry a huge stack almost made him collapse "O-ok…"<p>

Hana was able to notice this as she raises an eyebrow "You don't look so good… maybe I'll ask someone else."

"N-no! It's ok…" Tsuna immediately said as he noticed her about to call Gokudera

"Hm? Why not? I think Gokudera wouldn't mind bringing those documents for you." Hana said

"Uh… no… I-I don't want to disturb him…" Tsuna said looking at Gokudera who was being measured by some girls for his costume. Of course, the girls were made sure that they weren't crazy fangirls… for… you know the reason "I'll get going now." Tsuna said leaving the room, unknown to him, Gokudera was watching him with a frown.

As Tsuna walk through the hallways, he couldn't help but think about his two best friends. Usually, when he would be assigned by this kind of task, Yamamoto and Gokudera would suddenly come out of nowhere and divide the stack for them to carry, Gokudera would usually ask all the papers, but Tsuna would immediately disagree.

Yap, he remembered that memory in one of his middle school days. Tsuna could only chuckle a bit as he remembers Gokudera always arguing at Yamamoto for the baseball star had more papers than him and he wanted to carry more than the other, for he wanted to prove himself as a capable right hand man to his beloved Juudaime.

All of a sudden, an image of him (his future self) lying on his bed while looking at a window in a daze, with a lonely look pasted on his face flashes in his mind.

Tsuna turns his head to the side to cough, and before he knew it the world suddenly spun making him stagger and almost fall, but fortunately he was caught by a certain senior before he could land on the ground. The young boss immediately stood straight at this as he felt himself get caught.

"I-I'm… I'm so sorry." Tsuna immediately mutters as he tries to shift the weight of the documents in his arms

"You look like you need some EXTREME help there, Sawada!" the young brunet immediately looks up and saw Ryohei "Onii-san!"

The sun guardian grins before grabbing all the documents from Tsuna "This is EXTREME!" Ryohei said carrying one stack on one hand and another stack to his other hand "So, where are we suppose to EXTREMELY take these documents to?"

"Ah, wait a minute onii-san, I appreciate the help… but let me carry them…-" Tsuna was immediately cut off as he started coughing roughly

"Oi, you ok there?" Ryohei looks at Tsuna with a serious expression

Tsuna nodded as he waves a hand telling him not to worry "Anyway… the documents…-"

"No way… after seeing that you are EXTREMELY weak… I cannot EXTREMELY let you carry the documents…" Ryohei said firmly, and before the younger teen could say anything, the boxer then asks "So where are we suppose to bring these?"

As Tsuna saw Ryohei look at him with a determined face, he immediately sighs in defeat before telling him to follow him. The least he could do was accompany the boxer towards the location he had to give the documents at.

_Teacher's lounge…_

Tsuna bows to the teacher before leaving with Ryohei right behind him. He lets out a cough before speaking "Thanks a lot onii-san… you were an extreme help." He smiles.

"Sure! It was no problem at all Sawada!" Ryohei replies with a grin, but his grin immediately vanishes as the brunet started having a fit of coughs before muttering a small 'sorry'. A hand immediately touches the brunet's forehead with surprising gentleness from the usual hyperactive guardian, the hand immediately left as Ryohei (almost) yelled "You're EXTREMELY burning hot!"

Tsuna also touches his forehead out of reflex, his hand felt clammy and yes, he does feel hot "Oh… uh… don't worry about it… I really don't feel that bad…" he lied.

"What are you talking about Sawada? You need to get to the clinic to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said pulling the brunet's arm towards the direction of the clinic

"Calm down onii-san," Tsuna said pulling his arm off the boxer "I promise I'll go there later… but right now… I'm kinda' busy, and we still have practice for the play… so…"

"Sawada…" Ryohei looks at him seriously

"I'm fine really… thanks for worrying onii-san…" Tsuna said with a grateful smile "Anyway, I have to get going now…" he starts walking off

"Then promise to EXTREMELY call me if you need something!" Ryohei said looking as the other walk away, who had said 'ok!' before coughing again. Ryohei clenches his fists _'Sawada… you're not alone…'_ he was silent for a moment, when all of a sudden he screams out "I FEEL EXTREMELY WORRIED!"

* * *

><p>Hibari was currently on his desk in the disciplinary office, staring at a certain Hibird cell phone chain dangling on his own mobile phone. Apparently, it was the herbivore who gave it to him. He leans his hand against his head as he remembers when Tsuna gave it to him this early morning…<p>

_Flashback…_

_Hibari, as usual, was by the gate, guarding students who were gonna be late… and bite them to death. The skylark yawns, feeling a bit bored for there were still 30 minutes left before the school bell rings._

_He suddenly saw Yamamoto walk in, followed by Gokudera. He raised an eyebrow as he watches them enter without the herbivore with them… which was strange since they never separate no matter what. He then shrugs it off. Well, as long as it doesn't concern him, he couldn't care less._

_He then decided to stay at his office for awhile and let Kusakabe handle things, when all of a sudden someone calls him… which was very new._

"_Hibari-san!" Hibari turns around. He knew who that voice belonged to "Herbivore…" he mutters as he saw Tsuna walking towards him while waving with a small smile. Hibari felt his eyebrow twitch, how dare he try and act all friendly with him. He was about to threaten him but immediately stopped as he saw the brunet looking paler than how he usually looked._

"_Good morning." Tsuna greats him weakly_

"_Hn." Hibari said about to walk away but was stopped as a clammy hand grabbed his arm. Hibari automatically took out his tonfa and was about to hit the young teen for grabbing him like that, but was again stopped as a cell phone keychain dangles in front of his face "It's for you…" the cloud guardian felt the other's sweaty but soft hands grab his hand before dropping the cell phone chain that had a bird that look a lot like Hibird on it "Hope you like it." Tsuna said with a bright smile before coughing._

_Hibari looks down at the brunet as he did this "Herbivore…" Tsuna immediately looks up at him before apologizing "S-sorry, about that, I got something in my throat…"_

"_Sick herbivores aren't allowed to go to school." Hibari said as he crosses his arms._

_Tsuna suddenly grins "Haha… I never knew you cared Hibari-san."_

_Hibari immediately glares at him, making the brunet wave a hand in front of him "Just kidding… just kidding…" he said with a small chuckle before coughing again "Anyway, I'll be going now… bye."_

_Hibari watches him walk away "Hmpf… even idiots like you can catch a fever…"_

_Tsuna suddenly chuckles "I think you mean 'a cold' Hibari-san…" Hibari immediately shot him a glare but the brunet just turns away before saying "…but yeah… you're right…" _

…I am an idiot…

_The prefect watches Tsuna give him a sideward glance with a small lonely looking smile._

_And for some reason, Hibari felt annoyed as he saw this._

_Herbivore…_

_End of Flashback…_

Hibari just gripped his phone before shoving it in his pocket, feeling annoyed yet again.

* * *

><p>"Finally… you're down…" Kenji said looking down while acting serious.<p>

Tsuna, meanwhile, was on the ground in all fours, panting a bit. The script had said that Kuran was suppose to look exhausted as if he had no more energy left while looking utterly defeated.

Though, it really wasn't acting.

'_Oh gosh I feel sick…'_ Tsuna thought as he tightly shut his eyes.

"And now… I'll defeat you!" Kenji exclaims in a lame heroic tone.

"Cut!" Hana suddenly said, making the two look up.

"Huh? But why? We're getting to the good part." Kenji frowned

"It's because of your lame acting." Hana huffed

"What? What are you talking about?" Kenji approaches the girl

Tsuna was about to stand up, but for some reason his body wasn't listening as it suddenly felt heavy _'Come on stand up!'_

"Tsuna-kun… are you ok?" Kyoko had approached the brunet who was still on the floor "Do you need help on getting up? You look like you're having a hard time…" she looks at him worriedly as she crouches

"I-it's fine-!" Tsuna suddenly felt a pair of strong arms help him up as he was held steadily.

Tsuna looks up at the person who helped him and was a bit shock as he saw his one and only Storm Guardian.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna murmurs

Gokudera was looking away, with his eyebrows a bit furrowed, making him look slightly unsure, before his forest green eyes landed on Tsuna's brown ones.

"Juudaime… I-" Tsuna felt Gokudera's grip on him tighten a bit

'_Is he trying to apologize?'_ Tsuna frowned at this _'Or is he forcing himself to apologize?'_ the brunet shut his eyes, trying to hold back how he felt before looking up with a serious look and pushing Gokudera off him, stumbling a bit, but he immediately stood straight "Thanks for helping me up…" he muttered

"Juu-"

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Tsuna immediately said as he walks out the room

"Juudaime wait-!" However the brunet already left and Gokudera could only look down looking frustrated

Kyoko looks at Gokudera then at the direction Tsuna left, feeling confused and worried.

-Rooftop-

Tsuna leans on the cool fence before sighing. _'I guess I should apologize to them instead…'_ he thought as he looks down the baseball field.

His guardians were still the same as the ones in the future. Whether they were from the past or the future… they'll still feel and think the same. Tsuna chuckled darkly. He was stupid to think that he could just go back to the past and think everything will just be ok and be the same as always! Correction, he was actually stupid to try and _wish _it. Whatever time period he'll be… nothing will change.

Once he had done such a ruthless act… he can never run away from it for it will always chain him down.

And no one will be there to help him up… He'll always be bounded…

"_They won't come… will they?" brown orbs looks out the window as he watches the blue sky, he slowly held out a hand as if reaching something he couldn't reach, his hazy eyes were suddenly filled with tears as he spoke in a heart-breaking tone "I can't reach them anymore…"_

"Eh?" Tsuna blinks as a memory suddenly flashes in his mind, but before he could comprehend the sudden scene, the brunet immediately jumps back as the position he was standing on suddenly exploded, he stumbles a bit at the force.

Hopefully, the students weren't able to notice this… at least that's what he thought.

* * *

><p>Classroom…<p>

Yamamoto and Gokudera immediately felt the small tremor of the building as well as the other students. All of a sudden, a girl approaches them, she had black eyes and light brown hair that reached her shoulders "A-ano, did you both feel that?"

"Hahaha, yeah kinda'… probably just a small earthquake…" Yamamoto said with a grin while Gokudera just grunted.

"What-what if it was something else?" the girl asks yet again

"What's up with you?" Gokudera glares at the girl "Why are you so cautious over little things?"

She then frowns before looking around "A-arre? Where's Sawada-san?"

"He went to the CR." Yamamoto said frowning for a moment before putting a smile "Why do you ask?"

The brunet sighed before walking out the classroom.

"What's with her?" Gokudera mumbles as he watches her leaving figure

"Oi both of you…"Hana suddenly approaches Gokudera and Yamamoto, the two looks at Hana "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?" Yamamoto asks

"Who was that girl? I've never seen her before in here." Hana said glancing at the door

"Huh?" they said in unison.

* * *

><p>Tsuna panted as he tries to dodge bullets before kicking another assassin. He felt someone punch him at the stomach making him gasp in pain before giving the other a punch as well for pay back. The young boss grunted as he held his aching stomach. Sweat rolled down his face before dropping on his knees.<p>

Ten men in coats were now lying on the ground, totally beaten up and knocked out. Tsuna started coughing harshly making him cover his mouth. He cursed how his body was so weak and small. Usually, he could take more than this to make him drop on his knees even with a fever.

All of a sudden, three shadows loomed behind him. Tsuna's eyes widen and before he could even turn around, he was immediately grabbed by the shoulder before being pushed down to the ground roughly _'I shouldn't have let my guard down!'_ He felt something cool press against his head before hearing a _'click'_.

"Game's over, Vongola Decimo…" brown orbs looks at the man pointing the gun at him then at the two other guys behind him. He needed to come up with a plan fast! He was about to give the man a kick but his legs were firmly held down on the ground as well as his arms, thanks to the other two guys _'Darn it!'_

"Time to die…" Tsuna watches with wide eyes as the finger slips in the trigger…

No he can't die yet! He just can't leave things like this!

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly, he wanted to say help… but no one will come.

No one…

"_W-wait! Hey guys wait!" he held out a hand out a hand trying to reach his guardians and family_

"_Wait-!" His body was suddenly wrapped in chains and before he knew it he was in a web like chains… and in the web were dead bodies of the people he killed. His eyes widen at this and try to struggle from the chains wrapped around him while screaming out for help… then a hand suddenly grabs his ankle._

_He looks down with wide eyes as a bloody corpse gave him a twisted grin_

"_They'll never come…"_

"LET GO OF ME!" Tsuna had manage to get his other hand free as he slapped the gun away from the other's hand, he looks at them furiously while tears streamed down his face.

Tsuna tries to struggle from the others' grips but was immediately held down before receiving a punch on his cheek.

More tears streamed down his face, but not because of the unbearable pain from his cheek but because no one was still coming to help him.

The assassin looks at Tsuna, a bit annoyed that the brunet still kept struggling, he was about to give another punch to the boy, thinking that making him suffer would be more fun than killing him immediately when…

_SLAM!_

The door of the rooftop suddenly slams open as a flash of black suddenly came to them in full speed and before they knew it they were thrown away by a powerful force.

Now free from his binds, the young boss sits up as he held his now swelling cheek. He slowly looks up at the person standing in front of him, with his back faced, letting a tear stream down his face.

"I'll bite you to death…" Steely dark eyes glared at the assassins

"Hibari...san?"

_**End of chapter…**_

* * *

><p>Oh my~! Hibari saved Tsuna? O-O So cool! xD<p>

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that and please review… Oh yeah… I need more comments for my website: **www. impede childabuse .weebly .com** It would be a lot of help if you visit and comment and also give mes ome advise to improve my web… (if you have time of course)… =~= it looks a bit noobish I want to make it look awesome! XD anywayz~ Thanks! =)

THANKS FOR THOSE WHO COMMENTED and VISITED BY THE WAY~!

Oh… and please review! Again!

Bye to chu~!


	11. To hope and believe

**A/N:** Tadaa! A new chappie! Sorry if it took me awhile... anywayz~~ Please enjoy! =D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 11<em>**

"Herbivore… I warned you about coming to school while feeling sick…" Hibari said glaring at the weak looking brunet.

"S-sorry…" Tsuna mutters while looking down

"Hmpf…" Hibari turns away as he hits another assassin that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"DIE VONGOLA!" a guy suddenly appears behind the brunet and as Tsuna looks behind him in shock, a jet of flame from the ground suddenly enveloped the stranger, making him scream in pain.

"T-That's-!"

"Boss!" Tsuna immediately turns his attention to the door of the rooftop and saw a girl with short brown hair and dark eyes. She looked like a normal Namimori student, but the trident she was holding was a bit out of place. The girl suddenly turns into a certain pineapple haired girl.

"Chrome!" Tsuna exclaimed before watching the assassin drop down the ground with some painful looking burns.

The mist guardian immediately ran towards the young boss before kneeling next to him "Are you ok?"

Tsuna looks at her shock, before smiling gently "Ah… Thanks for saving me…"

The eye-patched girl shook her head before looking at him worriedly "It's nothing boss… as long as you're ok."

The two suddenly heard some beeping sounds, making them turn to the prefect who was dialing something on his phone. Hibari puts the phone against his ear as he suddenly spoke "Kusakabe, I need you to dispose some bodies…"

Tsuna couldn't help but sweat drop at this, he then noticed the Hibird keychain dangling from his mobile, making him smile softly. He then turns his attention to Chrome and was about to ask her what she was doing here when the girl suddenly gasped "Boss… you're cheek!"

Tsuna smiles as he watches the girl take out a hanky before pressing it softly on his cheek. Chrome was a very nice girl… he sometimes felt bad that she had to be dragged in the mafia world "It's fine Chrome… it's nothing, it'll go down once I put some-…" he was immediately interrupted as another fit of coughs attacked him. But this time they were harsher.

"Boss!" Chrome worriedly exclaims as she supports the boy who seemed like he was about to collapse anytime soon.

Hibari suddenly appears at the other side of the brunet. Tsuna suddenly felt the cold hands of the disciplinary president touch his burning forehead as he panted.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're fever's getting worst." Hibari was glaring at the boy

Tsuna was very surprise to find Hibari actually care for him. However, he wasn't able to show his surprise as he felt a headache come to his head. He groans.

"I-I'll immediately take you to the clinic…" Chrome said while looking panicked

It took almost all of Tsuna's strength to pull away from the girl as she was about to help him "N-no… not yet…" he shakily stood up. Chrome also stood up about to help her boss but the brunet immediately backs away from the helping hand, his mind felt hazy but he spoke "I-I need to ta-talk to… G-Gokudera-kun… a-and Yama...moto!" Tsuna shut his eyes tightly trying to hold back the nauseous feeling that started building up.

"Herbivore, you're delusional." Hibari spoke as he watches the brunet wobbly walk towards the door.

He really looked awful. His face was pale as a sheet and he was sweating. His eyes were tightly shut while panting and his cheeks were tinted red.

Tsuna ignored what Hibari said as he went through the door before walking towards the stairs. He suddenly grabs his stomach in pain while clutching the railing of the stairs. The punch really hurt.

"Boss!" He could hear Chrome coming closer, but he just ignored her as well.

He took one step down the staircase, before immediately losing his balance as he lets go of the railing in surprise.

Chrome gasps as she immediately ran towards the brunet who was falling. Hibari's eyes widen a bit at this before walking (almost running) towards the herbivore as well.

The mist guardian's hand immediately reaches out for her falling boss, hoping that she will be able to grab his outstretched hand… however their fingers only brushed as Chrome missed.

Tsuna could feel gravity do its thing as he knew he would land on the cold hard ground, he shut his eyes, preparing for the impact… when…

"Tsuna!" the brunet felt himself land on a pair of warm arms, his head unconsciously leans against the firm chest of no other than… his rain guardian.

"Yama…moto?" the brunet's unfocused caramel eyes look up at the baseball star, who was currently holding him up as his legs shake.

"Juudaime! Are you-?" Tsuna was about to turn his attention to his storm guardian who suddenly popped out when he felt another hand touch his forehead.

"You're burning up!" Gokudera immediately said looking panicked

Another hand suddenly touches Tsuna's forehead as the brunet heard his rain guardian gasp from the heat "Tsuna! You're-!"

"I…!" Tsuna suddenly spoke, making all occupants around him stop for a moment (that includes Hibari and Chrome who were rushing downstairs).

Tsuna suddenly looks up at both Yamamoto and Gokudera with teary-eyes, his expression was heart-breaking as he spoke in a soft and shaky voice "I'm sorry…"

The two were stunned for a moment as a numb feeling settled in their hearts. Yamamoto had slightly weaken his grip on the brunet, making Tsuna drop down the ground with a 'THUD' as he suddenly fainted.

This immediately snaps them from their stupor as they knelt down next to the brunet. Yamamoto gently held the brunet in his arms "T-Tsuna!"

"Boss!" Chrome knelt beside their boss, followed by Gokudera who looked really frantic.

Hibari had took out his phone calling for a car or something.

They all watch as the brunet breathes unevenly, sweat trickle down his flushed cheeks while his face scrunch up looking really uncomfortable.

"Quick! We need to take Juudaime home!" Gokudera immediately said making Yamamoto carry Tsuna as he stood up. The swordsman could feel heat radiate from the boy. He was _really_ burning up.

Not good.

* * *

><p><em>Brown orbs darted around the dark void, feeling confused and a bit scared, was it him or did he hear chains clanging? This made him shudder. He didn't like being alone.<em>

_However… this was unavoidable…_

_This place somewhat represented his heart…_

_Something suddenly caught the corner of his eyes and he immediately turns around to see what it was. He immediately felt relieved as he saw his guardians._

"_Everyone!" the brunet exclaims as he ran towards them and stops as soon as he was in front of them "I'm so glad you're-" but he was immediately cut off as they suddenly looked away and walk off._

_This surprise and hurt him. Where were they going? Why did they suddenly turn their back on him? Did he do something wrong?_

_He suddenly heard chains rattling again, but he ignored it as he chased after the others._

"_W-wait! Hey guys wait!" he held out a hand out a hand trying to reach his guardians and family_

_And all of a sudden as he was about to call them again… something happened…_

"_Wait-!" His body was suddenly wrapped in chains and before he knew it he was in a web like chains… and in the web were dead bodies of the people he killed. His eyes widen at this and try to struggle from the chains wrapped around him while screaming out for help… then a hand suddenly grabs his ankle._

_He looks down with wide eyes as a bloody corpse gave him a twisted grin_

"_They'll never come…"_

_-line-_

_A small gasp suddenly escapes from a pair of trembling lips as caramel eyes open wide._

"_You ok there kid?" The boss' eyes landed on a figure standing beside his bed "S-Shamal…"_

"_You should really stop over-working yourself…" Shamal said "… Reborn's going to kill you and it's getting annoying treating men… especially you, kid…"_

_The brunet just smiled weakly at him before frowning again._

"_Got a nightmare or something?" The doctor asks as he leans against the window of the bedroom while taking out a cigarette._

_There was some shuffling sounds of sheets as a sick-looking Tsuna sat up while rubbing his aching forehead "M-more or less…" he turns to the doctor who had lit his cigarette "And stop calling me 'kid', I'm like 25 for crying out loud…"_

_Shamal just shrugs as he looks out the window "You still act like a kid to me…"_

_Tsuna could only sigh at this before looking down feeling a bit depress about the nightmare._

_The perverted doctor noticed this of course "Mind telling me what's wrong?"_

_Tsuna blinked for a moment then looks up at Shamal with a fake smile "It's nothing big…"_

_Shamal's eyes narrowed at this "You're smiles are getting uglier by the second…" he mutters, Tsuna just chuckled a bit while making a small apology._

_There was a moment of silence…_

"_So… where are the others?" Tsuna asks while trying to hold back the desperate feeling bubbling inside him, wanting to know where his precious friends were._

"_They're on a mission, remember?" the doctor said blowing out a puff of smoke_

"_O-oh yeah…" Tsuna felt a bit disappointed at this, even though there was this little issue going on between him and his guardians, he still wanted to see them for they were always the one who made him feel better. But… sadly, it's a bit different now… _

"_Anyway, get some rest for awhile kid… I put some pills by your desk, drink them after you have your dinner…" Shamal said as he stood straight before heading towards the door "I'll come by to check up on you later…"_

_Tsuna watches the doctor shut the door before lying down on his fluffy bed again. He pulls the sheets over his shoulders then look up at his canopy._

_He felt so lonely… He missed his guardians so much._

_He missed how they would suddenly barge in his room looking frantic…_

_He missed how Yamamoto would calm Gokudera who immediately looked guilty as if he caused the sickness…_

_He missed how Ryohei would try and heal him with his flame, even though it only regenerates cells in other words, only heal injuries…_

_He missed how Lambo would look at him worriedly while pretending he didn't care…_

_He missed how Chrome would come in with a cooked porridge (though, knowing Chrome's cooking skills) and Mukuro smirking a bit evilly at him as Chrome tries to spoon feed him with the -ehem- strange purple looking porridge …_

_He missed how Hibari would stand at the door leaning against the frame, as if it was a way to guard him while giving him glances…_

_He missed them all so much. And sadly, those times had suddenly left and distanced itself from his reach._

_He looks at the door… anticipating… every second… every minute… and every hour… until, finally giving up. His tiny piece of hope shattered into more little pieces._

"_They won't come… will they?" brown orbs looks out the window as he watches the blue sky, he slowly held out a hand as if reaching something he couldn't reach, his hazy eyes were suddenly filled with tears as he spoke in a heart-breaking tone "I can't reach them anymore…"_

_I just can't…_

* * *

><p>Light suddenly blinded him as he slowly opens his eyes. He was about to sit up, but his body felt somewhat heavy and it was aching. He groans softly as he felt another headache attack him. He felt worst than before. As the aching slowly went away for a moment he then realized he was in his room. He immediately remembers the early events that happened in school before sighing <em>'Guess I fainted…'<em>

His mind then wonders to the dream he just had… which was actually a memory when he also got sick from over-working himself.

Apparently, it happened during the small feud that had aroused between him and his family.

Tsuna's eyes unconsciously landed on his door, unconsciously anticipating as well. However, not wanting to hope again he immediately shook the thought of them coming in, about to try and cure him.

'_I've already learned my lesson…'_ Tsuna thought as he steadily pushes himself up to sit. He ignored the aching about to enter his heavy head. He clutches his head a bit before positioning his bare feet on the ground. He slowly stood up, feeling a bit nauseous, he tries to steady himself by grabbing his desk.

He shut his eyes tightly trying to block the feeling of someone hammering his head, but was unsuccessful, and as a result he lost his balance making him fall down the ground, yet again, with a loud 'THUD!'

"Ow, ow, ow…" Tsuna tries to push himself off the floor while his arms tremble from his weight.

He shut his eyes tightly as he felt the world spun around him making him cover his mouth trying to stop himself from vomiting.

All of a sudden there were sounds of rushing footsteps and before he knew it the door of his room suddenly slams open.

"TSUNA!/JUUDAIME!" and before he could even look up to the people who suddenly barged in, he immediately felt a pair of strong arms support him "Let's get you to bed…" mutters Yamamoto

"Yamamo-!" Tsuna was cut off as he felt another pair of arms help him up to his bed, he looks at his right hand man "Go-Gokudera-kun…"

He was a bit shock, but at the same time he felt this overwhelming happiness rush in him as he saw his two guardians right beside him, fussing over him while looking really worried and concerned even though they were…

His eyes widen slightly as he remembers their little fight. Before sadly looking down as he was settled down on his bed, however he refuses to lie down as he sat straight by the edge, despite the sharp pain coming from his stomach while feeling light headed

He was about to open his mouth to probably say or apologize again to the both, but the other two were faster.

"Tsuna you don't have to say anything…" Yamamoto spoke as a gentle smile forms

"Juudaime, you're health is more important…" Gokudera looks at him with one of his rare smiles "And if it will make you feel better Juudaime, let's just forget what happened."

'_NO! That doesn't make me feel any better at all!'_ Tsuna thought. To forget everything and ignore it… it just wasn't right. It was like ignoring a knife that might someday stab you. He didn't want them to forget it. He wanted them to remember it and use it as a hint that in the near future he might make the same crime and mistake and could somehow expect or accept this. He didn't want them to fear him _again_ when that time comes.

"No… That won't solve anything…" Tsuna said with a stern face

The both stiffened at this and looked at Tsuna with a frown.

"I-… this _incident _might happen again…" the brunet said softly "…someday, probably in the near future or most possibly, tomorrow… no one knows." he looks down "I assure you that that kind of situation is unavoidable."

Ryohei suddenly enters the room before stopping as he noticed the sudden tension that grew in the room.

"Everyone changes, and that goes the same for me…" the young boss continued "So it might so happen that I might do more, than what I just did, someday."

Chrome also enters before (surprisingly) Hibari followed looking a bit pissed as he leant against the frame of the door not wanting to go further in the crowded room.

"I'm warning you in advance and also…" The tenth looks at his guardians with his caramel eyes, before looking back down again "I'm… I'm so sorry…" finally, he said the words he wanted to say to his guardians. The words that were always bounded inside him for he knew the guardians from the future will _never_ forgive him, making him feel fear every time he was about to say it.

There was a moment of silence…

Tsuna bit his lower lip that suddenly started quivering. They're not making a noise… does that mean that they-?

"What are you EXTREMELY talking about?" Ryohei suddenly exclaims making Tsuna jump a bit as he somewhat realized that his sun guardian and the others were there. What were they doing here? "You don't seem like the type that would change to the EXTREME!"

"Boss, will always be Boss…" Chrome softly said as she makes a small smile.

"…" Hibari just remains silent

"I don't think you'll make the same mistake Tsuna…" Yamamoto said to the brunet

"Juudaime, I know you did that for our sake, but we can defend for ourselves…" Gokudera looks at him determinedly "We'll become stronger…"

"You don't know what you're talking about…" Tsuna suddenly said sharply. He knows that his family was and still is strong but… everyone has their weaknesses. And besides, they have no idea… of how much he had repeated such mistakes over and over again… how he wasn't the Tsuna they once knew… and how he had changed… _a lot…_

"You have no idea what you're talking about…" Tsuna said closing his eyes

There it was again, the lonely look that their boss always had… the look that screamed I-know-something-that-you-don't.

It made them feel a bit depress that they can't do anything to help carry the unknown burden on the brunet's shoulders. What is he keeping from them?

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto hesitantly spoke. The brunet looks up at him. "I know I've said this before… but, you do know… we're here for you… right?"

Tsuna stares at him then at the floor blankly before nodding silently _'Ah… I know that…'_

"And…" the baseball star looks at the others who gave him a nod with a determined look pasted on their faces "We'll always be there for you and we promise to never leave your side…"

Tsuna had looked up at these words. Slowly, it registered his mind. He suddenly felt like laughing as if what he said was a joke.

How could he say that? When they weren't even sure of what might happen!

Why… why did he say that? What made him say that? He shouldn't say such things that won't even happen! Were they testing him or something?

"You're not alone… Sawada!" Ryohei suddenly said while raising a fist in the air

"Juudaime, I'll protect you with my life!" Gokudera looks at him determinedly

"We'll always be here for you…" Chrome quietly said

There was a pause… before the young boss suddenly lies down his bed while pulling the sheets over his head "I need to sleep…" He couldn't stand hearing those empty promises anymore. He knows what will happen in the end… he came from the future after all.

He wanted them to stop, he wanted to sink into the void of darkness in his heart and hide there forever. He couldn't stand anything anymore, he was tired and frustrated. A tear ran down his face. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like this… probably because of the fever.

The others look at Tsuna in shock as the brunet suddenly lied down and cover himself with a blanket. They couldn't help but wonder why he always liked doing that. Trying to run or look away when they would shower him with words of comfort and resolve.

Ryohei was the first one to react as he immediately approached the brunet's bed, he then grabs the brunet's shoulders pulling him up before pushing the blankets away "Oi Sawada! What are you…-?"

A sniff escaped from Tsuna as he tries to wipe his tears away. They all look at Tsuna in shock and worry. They felt a stab from their heart as they first caught glimpse of him sobbing. As Ryohei push the blanket away, they immediately saw Tsuna's teary brown eyes and hurt expression. They watch as a tear slide down on his pale but now flushed cheek while his shoulders trembled in his sun guardian's hold. They have seen Tsuna cry from stupid things (like Reborn's threats and trainings) but never in their entire life have they seen him cry… as if he was broken…

It hurt them seeing their sky like this… unconsciously they vow to never make him cry like this… _ever again_…

Ryohei lets go of Tsuna in surprise. But, what was more surprising was when a certain guardian who had been leaning on the door suddenly entered and approaches the crying boss "Herbivore, stop your pathetic crying…" He grabs the hand that was wiping his teary eyes.

"Oi Bastard! What do you think are you doing?" Gokudera had glared at the prefect

"Tsuna, you ok?" Tsuna felt a hand on his head, he looks up and saw Yamamoto smiling softly at him, practically ignoring the fight that was about to start between the storm and cloud guardians.

"Sawada, don't force yourself to the limit…" Ryohei crosses his arms.

Tsuna was a bit surprise at this… aren't they gonna ask him questions and stuff? He felt Hibari's hand let go of him, making him turn to his cloud guardian, who suddenly made a small murmur before suddenly walking out. Gokudera shouted some nonsense at the prefect who left, but Tsuna could only ignore it as he tries to comprehend what Hibari had said…

"_Stupid Herbivore… just listen to them… they're getting annoying…"_

He blinks… was Hibari telling him to believe them? That was certainly out of character… but putting that aside… to believe their words despite the fact that he himself had proof that they were all… _lies…_ they've got to be kidding him.

'_B-but…What's wrong with believing them?'_ Tsuna thought _'This… this is the past after all… I was given a chance…I was given another chance to start over!' _he immediately realized how stupid he had been acting ever since he had came to the past… he kept thinking about his situation back at his present time that he didn't even reconsider that he was now in the past… where his friends would always stay beside him and protect him. He was so selfish and stupid! Here they were… feeling worried for him, always being selfless, and while he… kept thinking about how betrayed he felt for the things they haven't even done yet until ten years later!

Tsuna had clutch the Vongola ring that was hanging around his neck.

"Is there something wrong Juudaime?" Gokudera suddenly enters his sight

Slowly, Tsuna makes a small smile, and suddenly it turns into a huge happy one.

Everyone was startled as the brunet started laughing, the young boss stopped as he looks up with a gentle smile while his eyes turned into glad arcs "No, nothing's wrong… I'm fine… Thanks a lot for taking care of me guys…"

Everyone couldn't help but feel puzzled at the sudden change of attitude of their boss, but just seeing him smile like that warmed their hearts up making them also smiled back, deciding to ignore their puzzled feeling.

But the sweet moment immediately ended as the brunet suddenly collapse on his bed, looking more sickly making everyone panic and run around the room franticly, trying to look for some medicine and sheets.

They weren't able to notice a certain infant standing by the door, who had actually saw everything that happened and unlike everyone, instead of feeling glad that Tsuna had laugh (which he haven't done for awhile), he only felt more suspicious…

**_End of chap..._**

* * *

><p>And the new chapter had ended!<p>

Anyways... I would like you guys to visit my web! I have UPDATED it! =D

**And I know you guys like making stories..._ so I have a favor! ONEGAI!_** In my web i had installed a page where you can make stories (about child abuse of course)and I'll have to post it on that page. Just check out the page 'stories' then 'your stories' and just follow the instructions =D

website: **www. impedechildabuse .weebly .com **(erase spaces)

You'll be avery great help on my computer grade, and my continuous updates xD.

Thank you for those who visited by the way! =)

And so, hope you guys like the new chappie... please **REVIEW!**


	12. His best right hand man

**A/N: O_O **A lot of people sure wants toget a peek to the future, but do not worry! *Pats a fist on chest* It will soon happen... somehow... xD Anyway! Please enjoy~~! =3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 12<em>**

_Tsuna… forgive us…_

_Juu…daime… *sob*_

_Come on… wake up! You're stronger than that Sawada!_

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes immediately shot open before looking around, trying to look for the voices that were calling him. It was the middle of the night and it was too dark to see his surroundings and the light from the screen of his computer was the only thing that lit the whole place up.<p>

He blinks. Computer? He then realizes he was sitting on his computer chair and was currently checking on something at his comp and he must've fallen asleep while checking this 'something'.

He makes a small yawn before looking at the screen _'Oh yeah, I was trying to hack the Vongola's top secret files…'_ He suddenly typed some complicating codes to the computer _'I hope they won't notice it… I just need some information from that Family…'_

_Tsuna then stops as he spoke in a dark tone "I hope you remember my question, cause I don't like repeating myself." His finger touching the trigger, made the assassin drop his gun before shielding himself as he spoke "Ye-Yes! We're in the same Family! W-we're from the Orso Family…_ (a/n: I recently added that name ^^"')

'_This Orso Family sounds kinda' familiar…' _Tsuna types another code with unbelievable speed, he grabs the mouse before clicking something, and then continuing to type in full speed, before finally pressing _'ENTER'_.

Caramel eyes watch a loading bar appear…

1%-2%-3%

He bit his bottom lip hoping it will work.

27%-28%-29%-30%

If it does work, he inwardly prayed that the Vongola headquarters won't notice that someone just hack through their files.

80%

'_Come on… Come on…'_ He needed to find out who this Family was and defeat them once and for all or they might cause unexplained danger to his friends and family. They still didn't confirm their defeat after all…

99%-100%- CODE ACCEPTED.

Tsuna grins widely at this _'Alright! Victory is mine!' _the brunet mentally cheers before scanning through the files of some Families that the Vongola had collected. He then types _'- Family'_ in the search bar and presses ENTER. He watches it load before the said Family's file appeared. He clicks on it.

"Good at hacking machines… likes assassinating from far distance where they cannot be seen…" Tsuna's brown orbs darted from left to right _'Hmm… they don't sound that dangerous…-'_ Tsuna stopped for a moment as he read something, his eyes narrowed at this _'Well, that goes for the members but… the Boss…'_

_**The boss, Grindo Orso, of the Orso Family**__ (A/N: This will be the name of the family that had been recently trying to assassinate Tsuna) __**, is good at close combat and guns. He is a very strong member of the Family and he is a mastermind in assassination. Though his subordinates are not that strong as the Boss himself, they are still able to defeat any Family they want to destroy. There were only a few survivors who had managed to escape from the clutches of the - Family. The Boss, is very dangerous and he is very sadistic. He likes finding out the weakness of the Boss of a Family he wants to destroy and use this weakness to shatter the Family.**_

'_Using one's weakness for battle…'_ Tsuna glares at the screen _'What a coward…'_ he then sighed before shutting the computer off, he yawns and stood up his seat stretching a bit "I should get some sleep…" _'I'll worry about the -Family next time… I have a feeling they won't make any movement for now… hopefully…'_

Thanks to his drowsiness, he wasn't able to notice a pair of dark onyx eyes observing him.

Tsuna lies down on his soft mattress before slowly shutting his eyes close.

"_Vongola… wake up… please!"_

"_Boss! Boss! *sniff*"_

"_Herbivore, if you don't wake up, I'll bite you to death…"_

"_Oya, I don't think that will help anything…"_

Tsuna groans softly, tossing and turning on his now messy sheets before abruptly sitting up with eyes widening _'Whose… whose voices were those?'_ he was about to try and find out when his eyes landed on his alarm clock. His eyes went wider before jumping out of bed practically yelling "I'M LATE!"

Ha made a mad dash towards the bathroom as he hit himself on the head, he completely forgot setting his alarm!

A couple of seconds later, the young boss came out with his hair still messy, his vest a bit crumpled, his tie just hanging around his wrinkled collar, still untied and his pants hanging loosely on his small hips as he forgot putting his belt on.

Tsuna immediately noticed this and blushed at how he looked when he checked himself in the mirror.

* * *

><p>"Arra, it's already getting late…" Nana looks at the wall clock <em>'Oh well, I guess I could let Tsu-kun stay home for awhile, he was sick yesterday after all…'<em>

"MOM!" Tsuna then enters the dining room panting a bit "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're going to school today?" Nana looks at her son worriedly "But you had a fever yesterday…"

Tsuna looks at his mom, before smiling softly "Don't worry, I'm fine… really. If you want proof, you can take my temperature…"

"But Tsu-kun…" Nana frowns a bit

Tsuna approaches her before giving her small a hug and then letting go "I'm sorry I made you worry yesterday, but I promise I'm fully recovered now."

"Baka-Tsuna, how can you be fully recovered when you stayed up all night using your computer?" Reborn had entered the dining room as well

Tsuna immediately turned to his home tutor a bit shocked _'H-He saw me last night?'_

"Tsu-kun!" Nana suddenly spoke a bit louder and angrier "Is that true?"

"I-I-I was searching something for my homework! Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun told me yesterday, we had homework and-"

"I thought your class was busy preparing for the School Festival… I doubt you had classes at all…" Reborn eyed him suspiciously

Tsuna could feel him sweat before pointing at the wall clock "AH! Is that the time already? I gotta get going now! Bye Mom!" he dashed out while grabbing his bag by the counter.

"W-wait! Tsu-kun-!" However Nana was immediately cut off by the slamming of the door "Mou~…" she crosses her arms.

Reborn frowns _'Tsuna…'_

* * *

><p>The gates were now closed and Tsuna could only look at the iron gates helplessly. He turns his head from side to side, before taking some steps back then suddenly leaping over it as soon as he grabbed the top of the steel, giving him support to leap higher and then landing graciously on the ground.<p>

He dusted himself and was about to leave when something silver was about to hit him, making him dodge and step back. He immediately looks up at the attacker "Hibari-san!"

"Herbivore… you're late…" Hibari glares at him

"Oh… uh, yeah… sorry about that… I kinda' overslept-" Tsuna immediately dodges the tonfa that had swung towards his direction

"No excuses…" Hibari frowns "I'll bite you to death…"

"Wait Hibari-san! I'll miss more classes at this rate!" Tsuna immediately said dodging another attack from his cloud guardian

"Then just go home Herbivore, besides, there are no classes… they're just preparing for the annoying festival." Hibari said

Something suddenly clicked in Tsuna's head as he wondered why Hibari suddenly wanted him to go home _'Could it be… that he's worried I'm still sick?'_ Tsuna's eyes widen before a chuckle escaped his mouth.

Hibari raised an eyebrow as the brunet suddenly chuckle "What are you laughing for Herbivore?"

Tsuna shook his head, before looking up at Hibari "I'm fine Hibari-san… please don't worry…"

The skylark's eyes widen at this before narrowing them "What nonsense are you saying this time Herbivore?"

"Haha… nothing, nothing…" Tsuna immediately ran off before Hibari could even react.

"Tch. Stupid Herbivore…"

* * *

><p>Tsuna slams the door of his classroom open before speaking "Sorry I'm late!" he panted, but as he look up, he suddenly found himself staring at a group of people in suites, while the suited people also stared back at him.<p>

There was a moment of silence…

"Ah… sorry… I must be in the wrong classroom." The brunet said sliding the door close, but was immediately stopped as a certain silver head grabbed the door and pull him in, Tsuna yelped. He felt his right hand man grab both his shoulders before looking at him in shock and worry "Juudaime! What are you doing here? You just had a fever yesterday!"

Tsuna wasn't able to reply, for he was observing the bomber's clothes. He was also wearing a suit, but he wasn't wearing any tie and his coat was unbuttoned. He also had his hair in a ponytail with the use of the hair tie he gave to him. Tsuna smiled inwardly at this.

"Juudaime?" the brunet immediately looks up

"Oh, haha, don't worry about it Gokudera-kun. I feel fine now."

"You shouldn't really push yourself Tsuna… it's ok if you just stayed home…" Yamamoto had also approached the brunet

Tsuna couldn't help but gawk at Yamamoto's looks as well, the raven haired teen somehow flattened his spiky hair and he was also wearing a suit, but his neck tie was a bit loosened while his coat was also unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up, revealing a lot of bracelets and rings on his hands… almost like… Gokudera…

Ahh… now he gets it, they were trying to dress up like each other.

He sweat dropped at this. It kinda' suited them.

"I feel better, so don't worry…" Tsuna spoke as he immediately stopped gawking at his two friends.

"Are you sure?"

"Yap… anyway, are those your… costumes for the play?" Tsuna pointed at their clothes

The two suddenly blushed lightly at this, making the boss look at them questioningly "Ahaha, yeah kinda… it's kinda embarrassing neh?" Yamamoto scratches the back of his head

"They said it was for a dress rehearsal…" Gokudera muttered

"Ohh…" Tsuna smiles brightly at the both "You guys look great!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera felt their face heat up a bit before thanking the brunet for the compliment.

"Ah Sawada… you feeling better already?" Hana approaches him

"Yap…" Tsuna replies

"Good…" Hana suddenly turns around and Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit puzzled as Hana suddenly yells "Girls! Do your thing!"

And before Tsuna could comprehend anything he was suddenly drag off by squealing girls "H-Hey! W-what's happening? Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

"Tsuna!/Juudaime!" the two could only watch in horror as their friend got drag off by rabid fangirls- I mean dangerous looking girls. They actually know the horror of being dressed by those girls.

As soon as the door of a room where Tsuna was drag off by the girls, was shut. Everything went silent as they listen to Tsuna's screams.

"L-Let me go!"

"Kyaa! He looks so cute!"

"H-hey! Ow!"

"Oh my! You have such soft hair!"

"W-Wait! Do-don't touch me there!"

"Kyaaa! His skin is so soft and smooth!"

The girls who were listening (and some boys) looked like they were about to have a nosebleed, while the guys could only pray for Tsuna's soul.

Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged worried looks before approaching the door of the room where Tsuna was held captive as soon as it opened. A wobbling brunet had came out, now wearing a suit, except that he had no coat or tie, so it wasn't completely a suit, and his hair was slightly messier than it was before.

"Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun….." tears had welled up his caramel eyes making the two approach the brunet in worry, and some to blush at the adorable sight of the young boss.

"There there Tsuna…" Yamamoto pats him

"Juudaime, are you ok?" Gokudera said supporting his beloved boss by the arms.

"Tsuna-chan~" Tsuna tensed at this before hiding himself behind his two friends. The girls from before suddenly came out the door with creepy looking smiles "We can't wait until we dress you up at the main show…~!"

"Oi… oi…" Yamamoto chuckled nervously as he felt Tsuna tighten his grip at the back of his shirt

"Damn women! How dare you scare Juudaime like this!" Gokudera yells at them, but the girls only retreated on their dressing room while looking at some _photos_ in their phone as they giggle creepily.

The two couldn't help but wonder what those photos were….

Yamamoto suddenly noticed Tsuna going red "Could it be…!"

Gokudera was suddenly surrounded with a murderous aura that it practically scared almost everyone in the room "Don't worry Juudaime… I'll annihilate them for you…"

'_I should've stayed home…'_ Tsuna cried

* * *

><p>*Time skip after the dress rehearsals*<p>

Lunch time…

The three friends, now with Ryohei and Kyoko, were eating their lunch by the rooftop. They were all talking in small tones since a certain brunet slept peacefully while leaning against the fence of the rooftop, his lunchbox remained opened and still untouched.

"He must be EXTREMELY tired…" Ryohei said munching on his food before looking at his boss

"Hahaha… it can't be helped, Tsuna had done a lot of things all morning…" Yamamoto said giving a gentle pat on Tsuna's fluffy hair, making the brunet smile a little at the soft touch. The baseball star couldn't help but chuckle.

"Damn those annoying girls…" Gokudera suddenly mutters

"It can't be helped Gokudera-kun, I guess Tsuna-kun was too cute for them…" Kyoko said giggling

"I'll get them someday, how dare they harass Juudaime like that!" Gokudera grips the riceball he was eating.

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera, or you'll wake Tsuna up." Yamamoto said turning to Tsuna who suddenly toss a bit, before caramel eyes suddenly fluttered open "Haha… too late…"

"A-arre? Did I fell asleep?" Tsuna looks around

"I-I'm so sorry for disturbing your sleep Tenth!" Gokudera immediately bows down to the ground, his forehead hitting the floor at the process

"Wait Gokudera-kun! It's ok! Please stop hurting yourself!" Tsuna immediately said "Besides, I just woke up because of a weird dream…"

"A weird dream?" Kyoko looks at the brunet curiously

"Y-yeah, it wasn't much of a dream though, I just kept hearing people telling me to wake up and stuff…" Tsuna said while shoving some rice in his mouth

"That is EXTREMELY weird…" Ryohei exclaims

Tsuna could only blink for a moment before looking up the sky. Something… didn't feel right. And that's not good at all.

The brunet suddenly caught Gokudera staring down the building and he couldn't help but follow his gaze as well. He immediately saw some students carrying, a weird looking stone and odd objects. Something clicked in his mind _'Ah… could that be the Occult club?'_ Tsuna watched as they brought a cardboard that had a drawing of a UFO on it _'They're probably planning to decorate their club room again this year…'_

As Yamamoto and the Sasagawa started a conversation, Tsuna looks at his right hand man _'Oh yeah, doesn't Gokudera like occult stuff?' _he frowns _'Why didn't he join the occult club?'_ Gokudera turned to his boss as soon as he felt someone stare at him _'Could it be… because of the mafia? Or… me?'_

"Is there something wrong, Juudaime?"

"Uh, no nothing's wrong…" Tsuna said turning away from the bomber before looking up. He then fakes a I-have-an-idea look as he turns to his friends "Hey, do you guys want to check out the Occult club?"

Tsuna immediately saw Gokudera looking at him a bit shock and a bit excited, while the others could only look at the brunet questioningly

"Why?" Yamamoto asks

"Oh… well, I just wanted to check it out…" Tsuna explains "…I kinda feel curious on what they're having this Festival."

"Now that you mention it…" Kyoko looks at Tsuna with a bright smile "Let's go see! I can't help but feel curious too!"

"Juudaime! I swear that it is very interesting!" Gokudera said enthusiastically

Tsuna smiled softly at this "Haha, of course."

"Let's go to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said standing up

"Maa, maa… calm down sempai…" Yamamoto grins

They all pack their lunches before leaving the rooftop.

_Caramel eyes stared at the starry sky above him "Hehh… the sky is pretty…"_

"_Ah…" forest green eyes also stared at the sky while looking excited "I hope we get to see some UFO, neh Juudaime?"_

"_Ahahah… really Gokudera-kun…"_

Tsuna smiles slightly as he remembers a small scene of a memory.

-Occult club-

Even though Gokudera looked calm and collected, his eyes were obviously shining with happiness.

"Gokudera-san!" A girl who had green hair and eyes (which was covered by a pair of glasses) asked "W-what are you doing here?" the girl blushed. Obviously she had a crush on the bomber.

But Gokudera, as usual, remains impassive at the girl's feelings.

"I just came here in Juudaime's orders!" Gokudera said sternly

Tsuna immediately felt a glare from the girl but ignored it with a sigh.

"Well, Dame- I mean Tsuna-san doesn't mind me taking you around the club, neh? Tsuna-san?" The girl looks at the brunet darkly

"Sure… go ahead Gokudera-kun." Tsuna didn't seem affected by the look given to him as he dominates it with a really bright smile that you could almost see a shiny background behind him.

The girl felt a bit annoyed at this before deciding to call some of her club members to help show Gokudera around.

"I will never leave Juudaime's side!" Gokudera said standing firmly next to Tsuna

"Gokudera-san, we have the latest issue of the _'Mysteries of the World'_… do you wanna see it?" A 1st year boy asks

"I…will… n-never…" Gokudera was obviously holding himself back, when all of a sudden, a soft hand touches his shoulder.

"Its fine Gokudera-kun… you can go with them if you want to… I'll wait for you here, along with the others." Tsuna said reassuringly "You're so kind Juudaime!" Gokudera said turning to his beloved boss, his face brimming with happiness. Tsuna sweat drops _'He held himself back too much…'_

As soon as the bomber was out of sight with the club members, Tsuna couldn't help but feel something lonely settle in his heart _'Gokudera-kun…'_

"Haha! These things are so cool." Yamamoto along with the Sasagawa siblings approaches the brunet as they looked around the clubroom that was filled with supernatural designs like UFOs, aliens, a weird looking tomb and etc, etc…

"This is EXTREME!" Ryohei said turning to a tomb of a mummy

"It's so mysterious." Kyoko giggles as she stares at a cardboard that had a drawing of an alien holding a sign that had unknown letters in it.

"What do you think Tsuna?" Yamamoto turns to the brunet with a smile, but his smile immediately drops as soon as he saw Tsuna looking a bit daze and depress "Tsuna?"

"E-eh?" Tsuna immediately looks up the swordsman "Sorry, Yamamoto… I wasn't paying attention. What was it you asked?"

"Never mind." Yamamoto makes another smile, but there was a hint of concern in his smile as he watches the brunet wander off to look around.

He really wanted to ask his dear boss what the problem was, but he made a vow, along with the others, to not push Tsuna to answer something he doesn't want to answer not until the brunet decides to finally speak. After all, if they force the brunet to speak, they might encounter his crying face again and they never want that to happen again for it broke their hearts in a million pieces.

So, if they have to…. They need to be patient… _really_ patient…

Tsuna looks at his watch, the bell had already rang and Hana was gonna kill them if they don't appear soon _'I should look for Gokudera-kun…'_ He thought looking around the clubroom. The clubroom, by the way, looked a bit like a maze, with cardboards used as barriers to separate some paths and some UFOs hanging above and so on.

"He should be around here somewhere…" Tsuna murmurs as he makes a turn. Then he heard his storm guardian.

"Ah! This is the UFO sighting at New York in 1988!" came the bomber's voice, sounding excited

'_That was Gokudera-kun!'_ Tsuna pokes his head out of a cardboard and saw Gokudera chatting excitedly with the occult club members.

'_I should probably call him now…'_ Tsuna's mouth opened about to call out his right hand man, when…

"Gokudera-san… why don't you join the Occult club?" the girl from before asks

Tsuna's mouth immediately shut.

"That's right Hayato-san! You're so knowledgeable in all the world's occult! You'd become a perfect president for the Occult club." a guy said praisingly

"S-shut up! I'm not that good." Gokudera had crossed his arms while looking away, a small tint of red appeared on his cheeks. Tsuna had leant against the cardboard wall, trying to hide from view, looking depress.

His storm guardian actually looks happy and content, even without him… and yet, something was prickling inside him.

"Anyway Gokudera-san, why don't you join?" the girl asks looking at him with her huge emerald eyes, as if trying to look all cute in front of the bomber

"Tch. I just don't have time for clubs." Gokudera said shoving his hands in his pockets

"Could it be because of Sawada-san?" the boy beside him said, immediately feeling mad at the certain brunet.

Tsuna's eyes widen slightly, before slowly shutting them, with a small sigh. _They're right._ It was his entire fault. No use on arguing about that. He really wouldn't mind if the bomber could take a small break once in awhile and join some clubs to at least enjoy his middle school days.

'_It's obviously because he's too worried for me with all the assassination attempts back with my past self, if I remember correctly…'_ Tsuna thought guiltily. He should've tried to become stronger so that he wouldn't have to worry for him all the time

"I'm so sorry Gokudera-kun…" he murmurs softly "I should've become a stronger boss for you… I don't deserve your loyalty…" tears were welling up, but he held them back immediately

"Don't you dare accuse Juudaime!" Gokudera's loud voice suddenly boomed that it surprised Tsuna.

"But it's true-"

"I never joined your club because I don't want to." Gokudera scowls "Juudaime has nothing to do with it. And besides, he will always be in my top priority than this damn club."

Tsuna's eyes widen slightly _'Gokudera-kun…'_

"Juudaime… is very important to me…. He saved me… and accepted me…" Gokudera's eyes soften as he said this, the club members could only exchange confuse look "That's why, I'll do everything I can to become Juudaime's best right-hand man ever!"

Tsuna was stunned as he heard this. His eyes were slightly wide as he looks down the ground.

He was so stunned and shocked that he wasn't able to notice Yamamoto heading his way "Oi Tsuna! We need to head back now." Tsuna still remained unresponsive, making the baseball star look at him quizzically "Tsuna?"

Gokudera had also appeared looking pissed immediately snapping Tsuna from his trance.

"Yoh Gokudera! Did you enjoy the stuff they showed you?" Yamamoto turns to the bomber.

"Hmpf! It was lame and boring." Gokudera spoke, his forest green eyes immediately landed on his boss "Ah! Juudaime! I'm sorry if I had kept you waiting!" he bows to Tsuna "N-no, it's ok Gokudera-kun…"

"Anyway, let's get going guys, or Kurokawa will bite our heads off. The others are already waiting outside." Yamamoto said running off "Race you guys!" was the last thing they heard

"Oi! You stupid idiot! That's cheating!" Gokudera turns to Tsuna "Juudaime! Let's go!" he then said giving him a grin, about to turn away to walk off when a soft hand grabbed his arm. The bomber immediately turns to his boss as he grabbed his arm "?"

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna was looking down, his hand gripping the bomber's arm lightly before looking up with the brightest smile "You're the best right-hand man ever!"

Silence…

Gokudera's eyes widen slightly at this as his cheeks slowly turned red… his mouth opened as he spoke in a disbelieving but excited tone

"Really… Juudaime!"

Tsuna beams at him "Hn!" _'You have always been… Gokudera-kun…'_

_-Memory-_

"_Gokudera-kun… why are we having a camp out?" 24 year old Tsuna looks at his right hand man as he tries to make a fire_

"_It's because I want to go star gazing with you Juudaime without those idiots!" Gokudera replies while building up a tent._

_Tsuna sweat drops as he knew perfectly well who those idiots were "Maa Gokudera-kun…"_

_Gokudera suddenly stopped building the tent and suddenly destroyed it (literally) before throwing it away._

"_Gokudera-kun! What are you doing?" Tsuna said in surprise_

_The silver haired man suddenly took out their sleeping bags and arrange them down the ground "Sorry Juudaime, but we're stargazing right? So there's really no need for a tent."_

"_Ah, now that you mention it… but where are we going to sleep now?"_

"_Sleeping under the sky is much comfortable Juudaime! I swear!" Gokudera said enthusiastically_

"_Well, yeah… but what if it rains?" Tsuna sits on his sleeping bag as soon as he was done making a fire_

"_Don't worry Juudaime! I'll umbrella you with a huge leaf all night if I have to!" Gokudera said putting a thumb up_

"_Ehh?" Tsuna sweat drops_

_Gokuder also took a seat on his sleeping bag that was next to his beloved boss, before lying down on it, he turns to the brunet with a grin "Juudaime, go ahead and lie down! Look! The sky is really pretty!"_

_Tsuna blinks for a moment before smiling softly and lying down as well._

_Caramel eyes stared at the starry sky above him "Hehh… the sky is pretty…"_

"_Ah…" forest green eyes also stared at the sky while looking excited "I hope we get to see some UFO, neh Juudaime?"_

"_Ahahah… really Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna turns to the bomber "You should've become an occult researcher or something."_

"_No way!" Gokudera suddenly sits up and look at the brunet in a disapproving way "The only person I want to become is your right hand man Juudaime… nothing more!"_

_Tsuna also sat up and looks at the other a bit stunned._

"_I'll never put anyone or anything else above you Juudaime!" Gokudera puts a hand on his chest "I'll always protect you Juudaime even if it causes me my life!"_

"_Don't kid about that Gokudera-kun! That's a bad omen!" Tsuna said frowning "You should prioritize yourself than me. You should know that." The brunet lies back down to look back up at the sky "Cause if something happens to you… the boss would feel powerless… without his right hand man…" he turns to him "Neh?"_

_Gokudera looks at Tsuna, his forest green eyes widen a bit before smiling._

"_Of course… Juudaime…"_

'_What I actually wanted to say was that I couldn't afford losing a friend like you… Gokudera-kun.' His caramel eyes look at the bomber 'But… I guess you'll just find that out… right?"_

"_Ah! Juudaime! Look a shooting star!" Gokudera points to the sky as he watches a bright looking star soar across the sky_

"_Ah I see it." Tsuna smiles warmly_

"_Wait a minute! It must be a UFO Juudaime!"_

_A soft chuckle was heard before he spoke "Yeah… maybe it is…"_

**_End of Chap..._**

* * *

><p>That was a memory from the future! And those will be the starting of the fluffs for Tsuna to his guardians! As the chapter goes on, we'll be able to see the tight bond of Tsuna and his friends one by one... Hope you guys enjoyed that!<p>

Anyway! I still have the same request for my web! PLEASE check it at the previous chapter! PLEASSEEE! You don't know how important this is! *SOB* TT^TT

**LINK: **www. impedechildabuse.


	13. Needing the rain

**A/N:** Here's the new chappie~! Sorry if it took too long ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 13<em>**

It was finally the end of the day, and the brunet couldn't help but feel exhausted from the dress rehearsal, well… not completely. (He isn't the usual Dame-Tsuna after all)

He was packing his script back in his bag when he suddenly noticed Yamamoto talking to a classmate.

"Ahaha, sure! I'll be there." Yamamoto said grinning, though, for some reason the baseball star's smile seemed a bit forced. The boy talking to him then left and Tsuna took this time to approach him.

"What's up Yamamoto?" Tsuna asks his rain guardian

"Oh, Tsuna." He turns to Tsuna and smiles "I'm sorry, I guess I can't join you and Gokudera on walking home… I have baseball practice."

"I see… that's too bad." Tsuna then smiles brightly "Well then, we could always wait for you until your practice ends."

"No, no… it's ok." Yamamoto held out a hand "Just go ahead without me." He grabs his bag and sling it on his shoulder "Anyway, I'll be going now… bye."

Tsuna watches the other leave the classroom with a small frown.

"Juudaime! Shall we get going?" A beaming Gokudera suddenly pops out of nowhere, surprising Tsuna.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sweat drops at the bomber who seemed really happy. _Too _happy. Ever since he had told him he was the best right hand man, he had become… too cheerful.

"Let me carry your bag for you Juudaime!" Gokudera said holding out a hand to ask for the boss' bag

"No! It's ok, I'll carry it myself, and Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna suddenly makes an apologetic smile "Sorry, but… can you go home ahead of me?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna peaks through the baseball practice behind the stands and immediately saw Yamamoto doing some swings. His eyes landed on the wristband Yamamoto was wearing and realized it was the wristband he had given him. A small tint of pink spread across his cheeks as he smiled cheerfully. If anyone would've seen this, they would've nosebleed and faint from the moe.<p>

His smile immediately disappeared as he also realized Yamamoto was practicing alone. His teammates were nowhere in sight. He frowns. _'So is this what he meant as a baseball practice?'_

Tsuna watches Yamamoto sigh tiredly. Well, he couldn't blame the swordsman for feeling tired, the rehearsals were as harsh as the training they received in the future and to have baseball practice after that… he wouldn't be shock if he collapsed now.

A hit of realization suddenly came as Tsuna knew why Yamamoto had made the forced smile awhile ago.

Lately, there was this news that the baseball team was gonna have a tournament a few weeks from now, and the brunet had noticed how Yamamoto's teammates would _depend_ on the rain guardian. Tsuna felt sorry for him. How could they let Yamamoto carry such a burden? And knowing Yamamoto's good side, they had probably taken advantage of that.

Tsuna decided to continue watching the rain guardian's practice, frowning a bit. No one takes advantage of his guardian. Not when he's around.

"Tsuna, is that you?" Yamamoto had spotted the hiding brunet and Tsuna could only curse his lame hiding skill.

"Ya-Yamamoto!" Tsuna steps out from the stands, knowing it was futile on trying to hide further

"Hey, I thought you headed home already…" Yamamoto approaches the brunet, smiling softly

"Oh, well, I didn't want to…" Tsuna scratches the back of his head "I already told Gokudera-kun to go home…" he sweat drops as he remembered how hard it was to let the bomber go ahead without him.

"Ahaha… I see. So what are you doing here?" Yamamoto puts a hand on the brunet's head with a cheerful smile

"I… I wanted to watch you train…" Tsuna exclaims "Do your best ok?"

"Sure of course…" Yamamoto flashes him a tired smile, and Tsuna immediately realized what he said "Ah! W-wait, I d-didn't mean it that way…"

"Hm?" Yamamoto looks at Tsuna confusedly.

"N-never mind…" Tsuna sighed, it seems like Yamamoto can be too dense sometimes "I see you're wearing… the wristband I gave you."

Yamamoto instinctively brought his arm up with a huge grin "Ahaha! Of course I'd be wearing it! It's very comfortable and besides… you gave it to me after all!"

The young boss couldn't help but smile feeling really happy "I-I see…" Tsuna scratches his cheek. He was stuttering too much, probably because his rain guardian was too cheerful and nice that he just felt embarrassed. He wanted to return the favor and then thought of something.

"Yamamoto… can you teach me baseball?" Tsuna asks. It was perfect. Yamamoto had always go and on about baseball and stuff and he felt a bit guilty that some (mostly Gokudera) would just find the conversation annoying and stupid. So why not let him share baseball to him? He had a feeling in his guts that Yamamoto would be really happy with that simple request.

The baseball player immediately broke into a wide grin… _and his guts were right._ "Sure! Hahaha! I'd be happy to!"

The tenth let himself be dragged by the eager rain guardian who had started talking about the field and etc.

* * *

><p>Tsuna watches the swordsman talk excitedly about his games as they both sat on a bench. The brunet couldn't help but smile at his rain guardian's cheerful expressions as he continued talking about his set of homeruns.<p>

Sooner or later, Yamamoto had suddenly fallen asleep while leaning against the brunet. Tsuna chuckled as he watches the peaceful sleeping face of his rain guardian. _'He pushed himself too much…'_ Tsuna shook his head slightly _'But that's Yamamoto for you…'_

'_He really loves baseball… doesn't he?'_ Tsuna slowly frowned _'But… he had to give it up in the future… because of me.'_ He clenches his fists before letting his caramel eyes land on the boy leaning against him. A memory then passes…

-o0o0o-

"_You didn't have to come you know… now you missed the baseball game…" caramel eyes looked down guiltily_

"_What are you talking about? That game wasn't important as this." Yamamoto frowns_

-o0o0o-

"Yamamoto… I'm sorry…" he softly said. An image of the future Yamamoto with a serious expression on his face flashes in his mind "Because of me… you had to quit baseball… you were forced to fight… and because of that, your smiles left as well… I'm so sorry…"

_I took your happiness away…_

Tsuna looks down at the ground sadly. Of course, he wasn't expecting any reply as the baseball star kept sleeping without any care in the world.

There was a moment of silence and Tsuna listened to his rain guardian's soft breathing.

He then decided to buy Yamamoto a drink before he wakes up. He slowly moved Yamamoto to let him lie down on the bench. He chuckled as he watches Yamamoto's face scrunch up from the loss of warmth and decided to walk away as soon as he was positive that the other teen wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

* * *

><p>Tsuna presses a button on the vending machine while looking at it blankly <em>'Since I'm in the past, maybe I could let Yamamoto not get involved in this mafia stuff!'<em> It was a great idea, but something in the brunet didn't want to let his rain guardian go. He was always the one who comforted and calm the group and he couldn't afford to exchange Yamamoto for anyone else (same for his other guardians of course). He shook his head, he was being selfish.

Tsuna heard the cans drop from the vending machine before bending down to pick them up from the slot _'I guess it's settled…'_

He walks back to the direction he had left Yamamoto. And as he got nearer to his destination, he suddenly heard some voices.

"Oi Takeshi… what were you doing sleeping out here?"

'_Could it be a teammate of Yamamoto's?'_ Tsuna thought as he slowly made a peak and saw Yamamoto, now awake, sitting on the bench with a sheepish smile "Hahah, just fell asleep…" he said looking at the two boys in front of him

"Really now? Well then, you should avoid getting sick." Guy no. 1 said as he crosses his arms "I mean, what will we do without you? We might lose the tournament and stuff if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry, I won't catch any cold." Yamamoto said with a small smile

"Hahah, of course he won't! He's Yamamoto after all." Guy no. 2 turns to Yamamoto "Hey Yamamoto, lead us to another victory on the next tournament ok?"

"Sure." Tsuna immediately noticed the now forced smile in Yamamoto's face and he immediately felt anger rise in him. He dropped the can of orange juice he bought.

"OI!" all heads turn towards the brunet who was now stomping his way towards them, looking really furious.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto looks at the brunet in surprise, but Tsuna just ignore him as he stood between Yamamoto and the two guys.

"What do you want Dame-Tsuna?" Guy no. 1 looks at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow

"I want you guys to leave Yamamoto alone!" Tsuna glares at them

Guy no. 2 started laughing as he looks at the brunet "Ahahaha! What's up with you? You jealous that we're hanging out with Yamamoto?"

Tsuna's eyes just narrowed "No… I don't care who Yamamoto hangs out with, as long as these people won't make use of him!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Guy no.1 frowns at Tsuna

"Oi, Tsuna…" Yamamoto looks at Tsuna uneasily. Why was the brunet acting like this?

"You perfectly know what I'm talking about." Tsuna was trying to hold himself back to roll his eyes "Yamamoto isn't the only baseball player in your club you know! Why do you keep giving him the responsibility to win for the tournament? Why can't you guys do it instead?"

"Huh?" Guy no.2 looks at Tsuna as if he was a psycho or something "What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna? Yamamoto's the clean-up hitter, so it's only natural that he should bring our team to victory."

"So you're saying Yamamoto should do all the work?" Tsuna could feel his fists clench tightly, he wanted to punch the two teens so badly "You're all such lazy jerks."

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto had grabbed the teen by the shoulder, about to say something when guy no.1 spoke

"Why you-! Why don't you speak for yourself!" Guy no. 1 looks at Tsuna furiously "You keep hanging around Takeshi like a lost puppy! And I bet you keep using him as a shield for bullying! I mean every time we see him he would be covered in injuries!"

Tsuna was stunned

"Yeah! And because of you, Yamamoto had skipped a lot practices already!" guy no.2 exclaims

Tsuna was silent as his eyes shadowed. And Yamamoto could only watch the brunet in worry.

"Hmpf! Why so silent? So I guess we're true huh?" Guy no.1 made a smirk

"It's best if you don't hang out with him anymore Yamamoto." Guy no.2 looks at Yamamoto, who also looked up at him

"Cause he is Dame-Tsuna after all… he'll just cause misfortune to you and…"

…_he'll just take you away from baseball… he'll only cause you misery._

Tsuna felt a thousand needles strike his heart and before he could react, a sudden blur suddenly made him look up. And before he knew it, he was facing the guy who just spoke, now with a bloody nose while looking at a certain someone with wide eyes.

Tsuna's eyes slowly widen, before turning towards the swordsman. Yamamoto had his fist held out while his expression looked dark and angry.

"Yama…moto?" Tsuna looks at the usually cheerful friend in shock

"Yamamoto! Teme-!" Guy no. 1 glared at him

"Don't ever… insult Tsuna like that…" Yamamoto spoke, his voice sounded really scary

Tsuna didn't know whether to feel glad or guilty. Glad, because he was defended… guilty, because he just made Yamamoto punch a teammate of his.

"Darn you! Since when were you in that loser's side?" Guy no.1 points an accusing finger to the brunet

"Tsuna isn't a loser. And I've been in his side ever since I met him." Yamamoto said calmly as he shut his eyes

"Yamamoto!" Guy no.2 was about to punch Yamamoto, but Yamamoto made no movement to dodge it, and Tsuna could only watch with wide eyes before immediately blocking Yamamoto to receive the punch which landed straight to his face.

"Ack!" Yamamoto had shot his eyes open as soon as he heard this "Tsuna!"

The brunet cupped his swelling cheek. He could feel the stinging pain well up, but he experienced much more pain than that, so it's all well.

The young boss grabs Yamamoto's arm, giving him a stern look "I'm fine." He could tell that the taller teen would probably punch the other again, just seeing that angered look from the usually cheerful baseball star… he didn't like seeing him make such a face "Let's go home." He mutters

"Oi! Where do you-" Guy no. 1 was immediately interrupted as Tsuna gave him the coldest glare ever, that it made him shut up and gulp

Tsuna took this chance to grab the stunned baseball player and drag him to get their bags.

* * *

><p>It was already sunset, but the sky was covered with dark clouds so it wasn't that obvious. Two teens were heading home with an awkward silence. Amber eyes looked at the brunet beside him, his eyes were shadowed, so he couldn't tell what his friend was thinking. He then stares down at the swollen cheek "Tsuna, your cheek… does it hurt?"<p>

No answer.

Yamamoto slump a bit, feeling a bit hurt for being ignored "Tsuna. What's wrong? Err… did I do something wrong?"

Still no answer.

"Oi Tsuna." Yamamoto's eyebrows furrowed a bit "Tsuna." He slowly felt anxious. What did he do to make the brunet look so upset? He was growing impatient and he couldn't handle the cold shoulder given to him by his boss. All he did was try to defend him, and he rewards him with ignorance instead of a thank you? Yamamoto clenches his fists, before unclenching them to grab the brunet by the shoulder "Oi Tsuna! What's the matter with you? Why aren't you answering me?"

Tsuna just shrugs his hand off, before continuing his way. Yamamoto's frown deepened, he was starting to feel angry, and he hardly gets angry, but being ignored by someone you just defended (especially if he was your best friend) can practically tick anyone off.

The baseball star grabs the other's arm firmly, so that the brunet won't be able to pull it off and spoke loudly "Oi Tsuna! What's wrong with you?"

"…"

Yamamoto tightens his grip slightly "Are you angry at me? Did I do something wrong? If so, why? What did I do wrong?"

"No! I'm not angry at you!" Tsuna turns to the baseball star with furrowed eyebrows and guilty looking eyes "I'm angry at myself! Okay?"

Rain drops started falling from the sky, but they didn't pay any attention to the soon coming rain.

Yamamoto was caught off guard as the brunet said this, making his grip loosen a bit "W-What?"

"I'm angry at myself for making you do those things!" Tsuna shut his eyes tightly as he said this "I… I made you frown and feel angry! I made you punch a teammate! Because of me…! Because of me you're always in trouble! You were always forced to do things that you were not suppose to do because of me!"

Yamamoto looks at the brunet in front of him with a sad expression. Slowly he lets go of the other's arm.

The rain started pouring but the two didn't seem to care even though they were starting to get soaked by the rain.

"I'm a burden to you! A hindrance!" Tsuna hugs himself, clutching both his arms "And I'll ruin your future! So please…" his heart thumped a bit painfully as he hesitated for a moment to what he was about to say next. Slowly, he looks up, his caramel eyes landing on the frowning face of Yamamoto. The kind of face he hated so much, for he was always the cause of it.

He wanted to stop making him lose his calm and comforting smiles.

"Please… just…" he was shivering "…go away… before-before I make things worse for you…"

It was the best for his rain guardian.

But not him.

His rain guardian will be more content and happier if he focuses more on baseball and just live his life peacefully, instead of practicing the sword to prepare for fights.

But he'll lose his solace of comfort. He'll lose his rain guardian, his friend who always settles conflicts and washes everything away.

But he had no right to be selfish.

They were now soaked to the bone but neither of them made a move to shelter themselves. Tsuna shut his eyes, still clutching his quivering arms, waiting for his rain guardian response.

Yamamoto suddenly makes a step back, making Tsuna look up.

The rain guardian suddenly bows "I'm sorry Tsuna…"

Tsuna felt a painful clutch in his heart but he tries to ignore this, as well as the tears that had welled up in his caramel eyes "It's-it's ok… Ya-Yamamoto…-I-I understand…-" he hiccups a bit, finding it more hard to speak more clearly to his friend. He rubs the tears away while forcing a crooked smile "I-…"

"I'll have to refuse your order." Yamamoto suddenly said

"E-eh?" and before Tsuna knew it, he was engulfed into a warm hug

"Do you really think I'll do what you say when you practically look like you need someone to be with?" Yamamoto chuckles softly "Tsuna, you're one of the greatest friends I ever had! You were never a burden. And besides, you're the one who always makes things right when I do something wrong, so you can never make things worse."

Tsuna was about to argue back about that, but Yamamoto just hugged him tighter and ruffles his wet locks "Maa, maa… you worry too much Tsuna. I'll be fine. I swear. So everything will be okay."

Just hearing Yamamoto's gentle and comforting words almost made him cry his heart out to the other and practically tell him about the future and how he changed but he held himself back. Yamamoto lets go before looking down at the younger teen "Well then, why don't we look for some shelter? I don't think I want you to get another fever."

"Let's just go to my house immediately…" Tsuna suggested as he points to the direction of his house "We'll just catch a cold waiting for the rain to stop while soaking wet."

"Ahaha! You got a point there!" Yamamoto grabs Tsuna's hand "Well then, come on!" he grins before running, dragging the brunet with him.

Tsuna smiled softly _'Yamamoto… you never change…'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Tsuna!" A certain swordsman enter the 25-year-old Tsuna's office<em>

_Tsuna looks up from his papers and watches as his friend enter "Yamamoto, hey there what brings you here?"_

"_I got some tickets to a baseball game for tomorrow afternoon!" he held out two tickets "Wanna come and watch with me? I promise to help you with paperwork!" he grins_

_Tsuna could only chuckle before giving him an apologetic smile "I'm sorry Yamamoto… but I can't come… I have a meeting with another Family tomorrow."_

_Yamamoto looked a bit dejected before speaking "Oh… which Family?"_

"_It's the Gesso Family…"_

"_What! Don't go Tsuna! Remember what they did to you last time?" Yamamoto almost dropped the tickets before approaching the brunet's desk_

"_Maa maa… calm down Yamamoto. Byakuran's not there anymore, and besides they want this meeting to have an alliance with the Vongola family." Tsuna said giving him an assuring smile, but Yamamoto could only frown_

"_Do you at least have a guardian assigned to escort you?" Yamamoto looks at him worriedly._

_Tsuna turns away for a moment "Y-Yeah… so back to the other topic… I'm sorry I can't go to the game. Just go without me and enjoy it, okay?"_

_-o0o0o-_

_Tsuna panted as he dodges a bullet. It seemed like the Gesso Family was avenging him for their boss and the meeting was all a trap… of course… how typical._

_He was alone by the way. All his other guardians were on a mission, and he was suppose to be escorted by his rain guardian but he was-_

_BANG!_

_The door was suddenly slammed open, revealing an angry looking Yamamoto who was holding two beaten up body guards._

"_Yamamoto!" the rain guardian attacks the enemy looming behind his precious boss before grabbing Tsuna's arm and pulling him behind, slashing all the enemies away as they got near him._

"_You okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto turns to his boss as soon as he defeated all the enemies and check if he had injuries_

"_You didn't have to come you know… now you missed the baseball game…" caramel eyes looked down guiltily_

"_What are you talking about? That game wasn't important as this." Yamamoto frowns "You could've gotten killed!"_

"_I was okay on my own! Don't underestimate me." Tsuna grumbles_

"_I know that… but… do you have any idea how worried I felt when I realized you left on your own? Without an escort?" Yamamoto grabs the brunet by the shoulders "The last thing I wanted to happen again was when you went to a meeting with Byakuran. I was afraid that I was going to see you dead like last time."_

_Tsuna looks at Yamamoto in shock before looking down "I'm sorry…"_

_Yamamoto sighed before putting on a smile "Promise me to tell me when you need me ok?"_

_Tsuna didn't look like he wanted to say 'yes' as he looked down._

_Yamamoto sighs again "Tsuna… look outside the window…"_

_Tsuna blinks for a moment before looking up to do what the rain guardian had said. As he stared at the window outside, he immediately saw the grey clouds and rain drops 'Rain?'_

"_It's raining, so the game was canceled…" Tsuna felt relieve at this_

"…_but I'll still come even if the game wasn't canceled." Yamamoto puts a hand on his shoulder "That shows how important you are to me… and to everyone else as well…"_

"_Yamamoto…"_

"_Baseball isn't the only important thing to me Tsuna. Please remember that…" Yamamoto smiles "I'll be right here if you need me… remember that… okay?"_

_Tsuna slowly smiled as well "Okay…"_

**_End of chapter..._**

* * *

><p>That's it! Please review ^^<p> 


	14. The protective sun Prt 1

**Special A/N for Tracer-san!:**

**This shall be my answers for your questions... sorry I replied a bit longer than expected **O_O

~~I shall answer specifically and briefly, ok? ^^

_Sorry but I forgot to mention this in my review but I was wondering about the shimon arc? since you already mentioned enma that means it will still happen but what will tsuna do with his foreknowledge?_

=Well, he'll do the most logical thing ever. Just pretend He doesn't know. And besides, it doesn't really matter, there are more problems than knowing about the Shimon.

_Did kyoko and haru turned their backs on tsuna just like his guardians?_

=No. Just his guardians.

_and were they also included in the people who tsuna saved when he first killed?_

Nope, just his guardians. ^^

_Did they see tsuna kill firsthand or did they only hear about it?, I'm sorry if I am too full of questions._

Nope. They never really knew. And don't worry it's fine. It kinda' shows how interested you are in this fanfic I thought would never grab any reader's attention. XD

I also want to know your opinion in pairings, will there be a pairing?

=Nope, don't worry. It's not shonen ai, or yaoi. Just FAMILY love and fluff that will squash little Tsu-chan =3=

**So anyway!**

Here's the new chapter! Please ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 14<em>**

-0o0o0-

_How long are you gonna lie there Sawada? It's been weeks._

_Vongola… everyone's waiting… please come back to us…_

-0o0o0-

Tsuna yawns for the umpteenth time as he slowly makes his way downstairs.

"Ah Tsu-kun! Good morning!" Nana turns to her son, she immediately noticed he was still wearing his pajamas "Arra, aren't you going to school today?"

"No… today's the start of the school festival, but our play isn't until tomorrow." Tsuna mutters "Besides, Kurokawa-san told us to take as much rest as we can."

"What about Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun?" Nana asks "I'm sure they would've wanted to hang out with you today to the school festival."

"Well… yeah, but I told them I wanted to rest." Tsuna replies as he took a seat

"Baka-Tsuna you should've gone with them." Reborn enters "It's important to be closer with your subordinates."

"How many times have I told you they're not subordinates? They're my friends." Tsuna sighed

"Mama! Mama!" Lambo suddenly enters with I-pin trailing behind him "Lambo-san wants to go to the festival! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Oh my, I guess you heard us talk about that, hm?" Nana picks the cow child up, as well as the Chinese girl "But sorry Lambo-kun, Mama's still busy."

"EHH! Noo! Lambo-san wants to go! Lambo-san wants to go!" Lambo whines

"Lambo quiet!" I-pin scolded the other

Tsuna makes another sigh as he watches his lightning guardian whine "Lambo, if you want to… why don't I go with you to the school festival instead?"

"Eh?" Lambo immediately stops whining before jumping towards to Tsuna with sparkling eyes "Really Baka-Tsuna? Yay!"

The young boss could only smile in amusement at the small child in front of him, he turns to I-pin "If you want to I-pin, you can come as well."

"Thank you Tsuna-san!" I-pin joins the cow child at cheering

"Are you sure Tsuna-kun? I thought you wanted to take a rest today." Nana asks

"It's fine." Tsuna drinks the glass of juice in front of him before standing up "I'll go get change then."

Reborn watches the brunet head upstairs.

"Do you want to go with them as well, Reborn-kun?" Nana turns her attention to the arcobaleno with a bright smile

"Nope, I still have something else to do…" Reborn then turns his attention to Lambo who was jumping up and down excitedly while a certain purple bazooka was sticking out of his huge afro hair _'But not now..'_ he added in his thought

* * *

><p>Tsuna pulls down the light blue parka over his head before straightening it.<p>

He looks up at the mirror and stared at his ten year younger self's reflection. His mind wondered to the voices he kept hearing in his dreams. Who could they be? Why did they sound so… sad?

"Oi Baka-Tsuna!" the brunet was immediately snapped from his thoughts as he heard Lambo yell from downstairs "Hurry up! Lambo-san wants to go now!

"Hai, hai…" Tsuna mutters before leaving the room, grabbing his gloves and pills on the way.

* * *

><p>"Oi Dame Tsuna, let's buy some takoyaki!" Lambo jumps on the brunet's shoulder<p>

"Lambo, we just got here and you already want some takoyaki?" the young boss stared at him "Didn't you have your breakfast?"

"Lambo! Stop bothering Tsuna-san!" I-pin scolded

"Takoyaki! Takoyaki!" Lambo pulls Tsuna's hair

"Ow! Alright! Alright already!" Tsuna grabs the cow child trying to stop him from pulling his hair out, he also picks I-pin up as he went to the takoyaki stand for the two children.

"Hehh… there sure are a lot of booths." Tsuna said looking at the pamphlets in his hands "It's been awhile since I've been in a school festival. I really wanna try all the booths."

"Tsuna-san?" Tsuna turns to I-pin who was holding out one last octopus ball to him "Do you want some?"

The brunet chuckles before kneeling down her level to pat her head "It's ok… you can have it instead… but thanks for the offer."

"Lambo-san shall have it!" Lambo suddenly pops out and grabs the last octopus ball, Tsuna sweat drops.

"Lambo no!" I-pin chases him as he ran off

"Oi! Wait a minute you two!" Tsuna follows them.

* * *

><p>"EXTREME!" a few people winced at the loud yell before turning to a boxing ring that was strangely found at the outside of the building between some food stands. Weird, shouldn't a boxing ring be in a gym or something?<p>

A certain white-haired senior was standing in the ring wearing nothing but boxers and a pair of boxing gloves "Who wants to EXTREMELY fight me!" he said punching the air with so much speed that people slowly backed away.

"Oi sempai, can't you relocate your ring somewhere else? Our customers are getting scared." A student from the booth found beside Ryohei's boxing ring calls out

"What are you EXTREMELY talking about? Now with my boxing ring outside, a lot of good fighters will come and challenge me! Then they'll join the boxing club to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaims excitedly, unconsciously punching the air "EXTREME!"

"But sempai… you're really out of place…" the student sweat drops

"That doesn't matter to the EXTREME!"

"Onii-chan! What are you doing here?" Kyoko suddenly appears with Haru right beside her "Hahi! What's a boxing ring doing out here desu?" Haru looks at it in surprise "Mysterious desu!"

"Ah Kyoko! Haru!" Ryohei turns to the two girls

"Onii-chan, you're not supposed to put a ring out here!" Kyoko exclaims

"But it will catch more EXTREME attention this way!" Ryohei grinned "Saa! Who wants to EXTREMELY challenge me!"

"Mou onii-chan…" Kyoko pouted

"Sempai?" they all turned to the person who spoke and saw Yamamoto who was wearing his baseball jersey… probably practicing baseball.

"Yamamoto! Great timing! Let's have a round to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said holding out his gloved fist

"Ahaha, sorry sempai… but I can't… maybe next time." Yamamoto grins

"Yamamoto-kun! Good morning!" Kyoko said smiling at Yamamoto

"Good morning. What are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto turns to the two girls

"Kyoko-chan invited me to their school festival desu! We were planning to head to a café!" Haru replied

"Arre? Isn't Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun with you today?" Kyoko looks at the swordsman questioningly "I thought you three would be hanging out today." She said knowing how close they are and how much they like hanging out practically every day.

"Tsuna said he wanted to rest today and Gokudera said something about not going anywhere without him… so apparently we couldn't hang out."

"Nyahaha! You can never catch Lambo-san!" a certain child in a cow suit ran towards the group.

Kyoko bent down to grab the running cow child "Lambo-chan!" Haru looks at Lambo

"Ah Kyoko! Haru! Buy me some cotton candy!" Lambo exclaims

"Lambo! Behave yourself!" I-pin soon came running as well, followed by Tsuna "Lambo-!" he immediately stops as he found himself staring at his friends "Ah! Everyone… you're all here!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!" Kyoko and Haru approached the brunet

"Ahaha! Tsuna!" Yamamoto waves at the brunet as he approaches him as well "What are you doing here? I thought you were resting today…"

"I was planning to… but Lambo wanted to come to the festival…" Tsuna sighs, he then noticed Yamamoto wearing his baseball jersey, his mouth twitched into a frown "Y-You didn't get in trouble… did you?"

Yamamoto looks at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow before understanding what he meant "Hahaha, don't worry… they let me off the hook."

Tsuna makes a small smile of relief and Kyoko and Haru could only exchange confused looks.

"SAWADA! YOU'RE EXTREMELY HERE!" Tsuna jumped in surprise before being grabbed by the shoulder and be dragged inside the ring "W-Wait a minute! O-onii-san?"

"Let's fight to the EXTREME!" and before Tsuna knew it he was on the ring wearing a pair of boxing gloves. (Luckily, Ryohei didn't ask him to strip into his boxers.)

"Tsuna-san, you're gonna fight?" Haru blushes while saying "How dreamy desu!"

"Tsuna-kun, good luck!" Kyoko exclaims

"Ahaha! You can do it Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered

"Ara? A fight?"

"Quick let's watch it!"

"Arre? Is that Dame-Tsuna?"

"This is gonna be interesting!"

Tsuna sweat drops _'Great, wasn't this place being ignored awhile ago?'_ he watches as a lot of people started crowding around the ring.

"Let's go Sawada!"

"Eh?"

Ryohei delivers the first punch and Tsuna immediately dodges it. The sun guardian gives him another set of punches with full speed that you could only see his arms become a blur, but surprisingly Tsuna dodges them all without breaking a sweat.

"You're really good Sawada! When did you get so strong?" Ryohei asks looking more excited

'_Actually, you always ask me to spar with you at the future… so I kinda got used fighting with you.'_ Tsuna thought with a nervous smile

"Fight to the EXTREME!" Ryohei uses an uppercut punch, but Tsuna dodges it yet again before giving the boxer a nice punch to the face, though, he had to hold himself back. He wasn't the future Ryohei he once knew that can stand his powerful punches.

There were some gasps as they saw Tsuna punch the other,

But the sun guardian continued his counter-attack as if he wasn't punched.

'_As expected of onii-san…'_ Tsuna smiled cheerfully dodging another punch. As much as he wanted to admit it, he kinda' missed the times they spar together. His smile immediately dropped as he suddenly felt a hostile presence.

His eyes slowly widen in fear before looking around the crowd. So many faces… too many faces… He couldn't identify whose hostile presence was that. _'It can't be… those assassins from the - Family? Ugh! I completely forgot about them!'_

He immediately felt a punch on his stomach "Kuh!"he also punch the other at the cheek with a bit too much force, (feeling a bit annoyed for being interrupted from his train of thoughts) that he flew off the ring _'Ah shoot!' _"O-onii-san!" Tsuna ran towards the direction Ryohei flew off.

By that time everyone was gaping as they slowly back away and pretend nothing happened, except for Yamamoto and the others of course as they also ran towards the other side of the ring.

Tsuna took off his boxing gloves as he knelt beside the knocked out boxer "I-I'm so sorry onii-san!" Tsuna was about to touch the boxer's shoulder when he abruptly sat up with a huge grin pasted on his face "That was EXTREME!"

Tsuna immediately fell back in surprise with a sweat drop.

"Onii-chan! Are you ok?" Kyoko was the first to arrive

"I'm EXTREMELY fine!" Ryohei stood up, looking perfectly well and excited, he then turns to Tsuna and points his gloved hand to him "Sawada! Join the boxing club!"

Tsuna sweat drops "N-no thanks."

"That was amazing Tsuna!" Yamamoto held out a hand to help the brunet up. Tsuna gladly accepts it.

"Hahi! That was so cool!" Haru exclaims

"Gyahaha! Turf-top got thrown away!" Lambo laughs

"Lambo behave!" I-pin scolds

"Maa, maa…" Yamamoto turns to Tsuna "Anyway, it's time for me to go back to our practice."

"Ah ok…" Tsuna smiles

"I'll get going now, but let's hang out after practice 'kay?" Yamamoto said walking off

"That's a promise…" Tsuna waves a hand

"Arra, we need to go to the café now… or else it'll be full!" Kyoko looks at her wristwatch

"Kyoko! Haru! Take Lambo-san with you!" Lambo exclaims jumping up and down

"Oi Lambo…" Tsuna turns to the cow child

"It's ok Tsuna-san, we don't mind bringing them with us…" Haru spoke as she picks up I-pin

"Hn!" Kyoko picks Lambo up as well "We'll take good care of them. Don't worry."

Tsuna looks at them smiling a bit "Ok then." And with that they also left.

"Sawada!" Tsuna flinches before turning to the boxer "Y-yeah?"

"Let's go for another EXTREME round!" Ryohei said pumping his fists

Tsuna sighed "Maybe later." He suddenly caught sight of a bleeding cut at the boxer's arm

"Ah! You have an injury! Uwah! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna exclaims pointing at the wound

"Hm?" Ryohei looks at the small cut "It's just an EXTREMELY small cut… don't worry about it."

Tsuna frowns a bit.

He puts a hand in his pocket, taking out a handkerchief. He wipes the injury before wrapping it.

"I'm really sorry…" Tsuna silently spoke "I panicked… I hit you too hard in mistake…"

"Panicked? What for?" Ryohei looks at Tsuna, who immediately shut his mouth "E-err! No-nothing! What I meant to say was… I panicked cause your punches looked powerful… a-and I didn't want to get hit!"

"What are you talking about Sawada?" Ryohei grins "I gave you a punch but you didn't seem affected at all!"

Tsuna blinks _'Oh yeah, I was just punched at the stomach…'_ his eye twitch as he felt the effect well up "I-itte…" he clutches his stomach _'Even ten years younger onii-san still have hard punches.'_

"O-oi, Sawada… you ok?" Ryohei watches the brunet slowly slouch down the ground as he clutches his stomach

"Ahaha… yeah… never better…" but even with that said he collapses

"S-Sawada!"

* * *

><p><em>In the familiar void of darkness a certain 25-yr-old Boss stood, looking a bit dazed when a sudden sky flame appeared behind him.<em>

'_Decimo…' a deep and cool voice spoke_

"_Primo…" Tsuna turns to his great-great-great grandfather_

'_How long… are you gonna ignore their calls?' Primo stares at him sadly_

"_What do you mean?" Tsuna immediately felt confused… whose calls? Then all of a sudden, a voice echoes in his mind_

"_Juudaime… I-I… finished my mission today…" a quivering voice spoke "I…I accomplished it today…"_

_There was a silence… It was as if whoever was talking was waiting for a reply… but…_

"_Juudaime… pl…please tell me how I did… please…. Wake up…"_

"_I see you're here…" Another voice came, "And I see Tsuna isn't awake yet…"_

_There was another silence…_

"_What… have we done?" the new voice spoke in sadness and regret_

_Tsuna immediately held his head. _'These voices… they're so familiar… but…'_ he tightly shut his eyes, trying to remember them, _'I don't know… who they are!'

"_Decimo… it's because you're trying to block them. You're trying to forget them. Open your heart and accept those painful memories…' Primo said 'Remember, Decimo… the wounds in your heart might've healed because of your wish… but the scars will never disappear so….'_

_Don't try to cover them…_

* * *

><p>Caramel eyes immediately shot open <em>'Primo!'<em>

He was frozen for a minute, before murmuring "A-arre, what was I dreaming?" After seconds of thinking what it was he gave up before groaning slightly as he sits up _'Ugh… onii-san can really punch hard…'_ he immediately remembers what happened earlier.

"Good! You're awake to the EXTREME! I guess my healing worked!" Ryohei suddenly appears in front of his face that he almost fell back on the bed he was laying on _'Eh? Bed?'_ Tsuna looks around

"You're in the clinic." Ryohei spoke, knowing that the brunet was wondering where he was "Sorry if I knocked you out. You had an EXTREME late reaction."

Tsuna sweat drops as he slowly felt a blush rise up "Ahaha, yeah… I guess…"

"Anyway, now that you're all better, let's EXTREMELY get out of here!" Ryohei immediately said as he pulls Tsuna out of the bed "Eh? Where to?"

-Rooftop-

The sun was shining brightly up the sky as the sun guardian lie down the ground, he could feel the warmth from the sun as he grins "This feels EXTREME!" he then turns to the brunet who was just standing by the door "Come on Sawada! It feels great!"

Tsuna could only smile nervously before approaching the boxer and lie next to him. His pale skin glowed a bit from the light. Tsuna puts a hand over his eyes as to block the sun's rays. It was a bit hot "Neh, onii-san… why are we doing this?"

"It's because it's relaxing to the EXTREME!" Ryohei turns to the younger teen "And Master Collonello told me about getting a lot of energy when you do nothing and… stuff… I forgot to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna could only sweat drop, before staring up at the beautiful blue sky, a small relaxing breeze came as a scene of a memory suddenly pass…

-0o0o0-

"_Onii-san… you didn't have to… come with me to Italy you know…"_

"_And why would I not do that to the EXTREME?"_

"_We-well… it's because…" a small splashing sound was heard "It's dangerous…"_

"_EH? What are you EXTREMELY talking about?"_

-0o0o0-

Tsuna was interrupted when he immediately felt a hostile presence. He sat up making Ryohei also sit up at the sudden action "Sawada, what-?"

"Onii-san! Quick! Get out of here." Tsuna stood up looking around with a serious face

"Oi, what's happening to the EXTREME?" Ryohei looks at the younger teen in pure confusion.

His question was immediately answered as a group of men –about 18 or 20 of them- appeared. The brunet cursed inwardly…. Their numbers were increasing by each assassination attempt. Luckily they weren't targeting innocent lives or bystanders.

"Who are these EXTREME people?" Ryohei could immediately tell they weren't good company as he held up his fists.

"Assassins…" Tsuna replies coldly, surprising the sun guardian at the out of character "Quick, escape… while I'll try to distract them."

"Wai-!" But Ryohei was cut off as soon as Tsuna suddenly lounged towards the enemies and land a punch to the nearest unfortunate guy.

The Sky boss dodged all the bullets, making them miss him by an inch, before taking them out one by one. He makes a side kick to another assassin, hopping back for a moment to dodge the two assassins who was about to lounge towards him, only to have their heads meet painfully. The brunet makes a roundhouse kick to all the enemies that had tried to surround him and unfortunately for them, they immediately got knocked out by the surprisingly powerful kick.

Tsuna immediately felt a presence behind him and was about to elbow the enemy that had dared to attack him from behind only to be stopped as he saw Ryohei punch the said enemy.

"Onii-san!" he said in surprise before frowning "What are you doing? Get out of here! Quickly! It's too dangerous!"

"What are you talking about Sawada?" Ryohei punched another enemy "These guys are EXTREMELY easy to beat! And besides…"

Tsuna kneed an assassin on the stomach, before turning to Ryohei questioningly. Huge brown eyes met with bright looking grey ones "I'll always fight with you Sawada…"

Tsuna's eyes slightly widen, he opened his mouth about to say something, but he was interrupted when a huge looking assassin appeared behind the boxer immediately grabbing him in a strong grip and backing away with the sun guardian struggling from the clutches.

The brunet could only stare in shock and was about to run towards his senior only to held himself back as another assassin appeared while holding a gun to Ryohei's head "I wouldn't move if I were you Decimo."

He clenches his fists, he had let his guard down! How did he not notice the bulky assassin before?

"Let him go! I'm the one you want!" Tsuna yells

The one holding the gun could only smirk before softly speaking to a mini microphone attached to the collar of his coat "Are you getting this boss?" an evil laugh was suddenly heard before it spoke _"Ah… I can perfectly see it…"_

-Somewhere-

A guy sitting on a chair while looking at a huge screen makes a smirk "This is perfect… I guess we found the weakness of the Vongola Decimo…"

"Let me go to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaims as he struggles in the abnormal strength of the enemy. It was shocking that he couldn't break free from the grip of the other. What's with this guy?

_Click._

Ryohei immediately stopped moving as he felt the gun press against his head "I'm warning you… if you keep struggling… things will get messy…"

"Let. Him. Go." The now deep and threatening voice made them all turn to the young Tenth, who was now in his hyper dying will mode. He was frowning while his bright orange eyes that were shadowed by his bangs a bit, glared at them coldly. The two assassins could've sworn they felt their souls freeze from the cold glare while Ryohei could only stare at his boss in shock… speechless at the sudden change of aura.

"_As you might've noticed, Tsuna has been acting… different."_

Ryohei gulped slightly _'The kid was right…'_

_EXTREMELY right…_

**End of Chapter...**

* * *

><p>Please REVIEW! And visit my web! XO<p>

Anyway, you're probably wondering why there's a part 1 in Ryohei's chapie... well. I wasn't expecting it either... O_O the chapter turned out longer than I had expected it to be in my idea... And I limit the words to 2000-4000... so yeah... I had to make a part 2...

Hope you guys enjoyed that!


	15. The protective sun Prt 2

**A/N: **Tadaa~! Here's the new chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting ^3^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 15<em>**

"Let him go… or else…" Even with the shadow casted over his eyes, the orange orbs seemed to be glowing dangerously as he glares at them.

"I don't think you're in the position to hold threats to us… Vongola Decimo. If I must remind you, we have a hostage." The assassin said pressing the gun closer to Ryohei's head. Although the guy had said this with a smirk, he looked a bit uneasy.

Tsuna slowly raised his hands, revealing his gloves; version Vongola ring. An orange glow immediately surrounded it before turning into pure sky flames… a _huge _amount of pure sky flames.

Ryohei felt the gun on his head tense as well as the one holding him captive.

"Q-Quick! Attack him!" The assassin bellowed

And a new batch of assassins appeared and Tsuna inwardly apologized to his cloud guardian for the prefect would be stuck with disposing all the bodies he was about ki-… almost kill…

As soon as the assassins got near the young boss, Tsuna's flames grew… and the last thing Ryohei saw was a bright flash before opening his eyes, just in time to watch bodies fall down the ground with nasty looking burns.

He looks up at Tsuna, a bit shock, and watched the other put his hand down before slowly heading to their direction. The assassin who was holding the gun on the sun guardian's head immediately snapped out of his shock and pressed the gun harder on his head, quivering a bit "I-I'm warning you Decimo!"

Tsuna kept advancing towards them.

"Fine then! I'll kill him!" The assassin was about to pull the trigger but was stopped mid-way as a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and gripped it painfully making him loosen his hold of the gun, dropping it to the ground in the process. His eyes went wide as he stared at the brunet who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere "H-How did you-arrrgh!" The guy screams in pain as he felt the wrist the small boss was holding burn.

Ryohei had looked away at this. For some reason… he couldn't take it.

Tsuna punched the guy that was holding Ryohei captive and the boxer immediately got himself freed. He turns to his boss and watch as he single-handedly make the two opponents fall to their knees.

"Na-Tsu." Tsuna summons his box animal, and the lion cub immediately appeared on his shoulders

"Nao!" the lion cub also glares at the two enemies on the ground

"Y-You'll pay for this Decimo!" the assassin looks at Tsuna furiously while holding his burnt wrist "You and your Family…! They'll all be destroyed! Our Boss will trample you!"

"Na-Tsu…" Tsuna didn't need to say his order as Na-Tsu immediately understood. He opened his mouth to growl "GAARR!" and sky flames shot out engulfing the two, slowly turning them to stone. And before the assassin was fully turned into stone he spoke with a creepy smile "He'll make sure your guardians won't survive… Vongola Decimo…"

Tsuna's eyes had slowly widen at this before glaring at the now stoned assassin then breaking it into pieces… and Ryohei could only watch with wide eyes as Tsuna broke the stoned person… taking a life away.

* * *

><p>"Ahh~! That was so delicious desu!" Haru exclaims as she sips her tea<p>

"Un!" Kyoko agreed, she turns to the two children "Wasn't the cake delicious, Lambo-kun? I-pin-chan?"

I-pin nodded while Lambo yells "Lambo-san liked it! Lambo-san wants more!"

"Hahi! More? But didn't you have enough?" Haru exclaims looking at the stack of plates beside Lambo

"No Lambo, it's bad to have too much sweets…" Kyoko said with a smile "Maybe later…"

"Ehh~?" Lambo looks at them disappointingly "But Lambo-san wants more!"

"Lambo behave!" I-pin scolds the whining cow child, but the other just ignores her as he hops off his seat

"Fine then! If you don't buy Lambo-san sweets, Lambo-san will ask Dame-Tsuna instead!" And with that he ran off

"Ah! Lambo-chan wait!" Haru stood up to run after the child, who was immediately followed by Kyoko and I-pin.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a suspicious looking person observes them before slowly moving away from his hiding place.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Ryohei were currently walking on their way back to Ryohei's boxing ring. And Tsuna was in a deep thought. He was currently thinking of what the assassin said to him, at the same time, unaware of the unusually silent boxer trailing behind him.<p>

Ryohei watched as Tsuna seemed to be arguing on something inside of him before sighing as if giving up. Tsuna had changed… a _lot._ And he found this new side of Tsuna a bit extreme… but at the same time… freaky.

"Onii-san…" Ryohei had tensed up as Tsuna spoke, and as soon as Tsuna saw this action, Ryohei immediately saw something flash in the brunet's caramel eyes… something like dejection, before smiling at him softly, but something with this smile seemed a bit off "Sorry for putting you in danger. I hope you can forgive me."

"I-It's okay…" Ryohei was a bit surprise when he stuttered "…to the EXTREME!" he immediately added

Tsuna's smile wavered a bit, before turning away from the boxer, a painful feeling immediately settled within him as the familiar situation happened again and he unconsciously ruffles his hair a bit with a frown.

'_Remember, Decimo… the wounds in your heart might've healed because of your wish… but the scars will never disappear…'_

Tsuna's eyes slightly widen as he heard this _'W-what the…?'_

"Sawada…" a surprisingly small call from the boxer behind him, made Tsuna's heart clench, he turned to his senior nonetheless, faking a smile "Yap?"

"Err… I have to extremely go back to the ring…" Ryohei said avoiding Tsuna's eyes while smiling nervously "I'm kinda busy to… you know…" he still felt a bit uncomfortable to the sudden change of his friend that his EXTREME didn't sound that extreme anymore…

"Oh…" Tsuna tries to hide the hurt and disappointed tone in his voice, but it seemed to be harder than how he expected it to be. But who can blame him? Here he wished to be back in the past, trying to avoid what happened to the future only to have it crashing back down to him like déjà vu "Sure…"

Ryohei noticed that the brunet looked like he was close to tears, this made him feel panic, at the same time, immediately forgetting the uncomfortable feeling he had.

"I'll go…" Tsuna seemed hesitant as he tries to think of an excuse "I-I'll go look for Lambo and the others and go back home… I still need to rest for the play…" Tsuna had turned his back "B-bye…-!"

"Wait Sawada!" Ryohei immediately grabs the other's arm "What's up? Is there something wrong?"

Tsuna couldn't trust his voice, as he shook his head. He was pretty traumatized at the whole cold-shoulder issue his guardians gave him back at the future that his whole figure tremble in fear that it might happen again.

"I-I'm EXTREMELY sorry…" Ryohei didn't know why he had apologized, but he had a feeling it was his fault and he also had a feeling he had to say those words… no… he _should _say those words.

Tsuna turned to his sun guardian, a bit surprised at his apology, before forcing a smile "What are you apologizing for? It… I'm the one who put you in danger… I should be the one apologizing."

Ryohei frowned at those words. For some reason, he had a feeling that the younger teen was hiding something from him and it was probably something troubling "Sawada…"

Tsuna looks up at him.

"Come with me…" Ryohei said seriously before dragging the brunet away from the crowded place.

* * *

><p><em>THWACK!<em>

"Nice hit Yamamoto-sempai!" a first year student waves at a certain raven haired teen

"Ahaha! It was nothing!" Yamamoto held out a piece sign

"Alright then, ready to hit another ball?" the pitcher asks

Yamamoto turns to him "Sure-!" then the baseball star suddenly saw Ryohei and Tsuna sitting by the stands while talking to each other. He also noticed the two looking a bit serious, he frowns.

"Oi Yamamoto! Eyes on the ball or you might hit your pretty face." The pitcher calls

"E-Eh? Oh! Ahaha, sorry!" Yamamoto gave the two one last worried look before turning back to his teammates.

Ryohei looks at the brunet beside him "Sawada… you-"

"I'm sorry." Tsuna had his eyes shadowed "You almost got hurt. I shouldn't have let you fight. I should've taken them all down."

"Oi, don't act like I couldn't EXTREMELY help you." Ryohei couldn't help but feel a bit mad. Why was Tsuna acting like he was just a nuisance? Sure he became a hostage but still… "It's like you're telling me I don't know how to fight to the EXTREME."

"No… it's not that." Tsuna clenches his fist "You're just not prepared to fight… not with me. And you'll never be prepared."

"What are you-?"

"Those enemies were in a different level, you saw how you couldn't escape from the assassin back then… there are more enemies that are much stronger than them." Tsuna gave him a sideway glance before looking back down "And…" he hesitated for a moment "…you're just not prepared…"

Ryohei stood up, looking furious "Sawada! Are you EXTREMELY saying I'm weak?" Ryohei clenches his fists as Tsuna remained silent "I challenge you Sawada! I'll prove you wrong!"

"Then if I win… will you stop fighting?" Tsuna had looked up at his senior, his caramel eyes looked blank and cold that Ryohei was a bit taken aback "Fine. A real man never turns back on his word! I'll win to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna slowly stood up. And Ryohei could almost feel the sudden change of aura from the small brunet. For a second there he had almost imagined Tsuna staring at him with a murderous glare that it made him feel a shiver run down his spine. He unconsciously touched the handkerchief Tsuna gave him, that was still wrapped around his arm _'I have to EXTREMELY win this…'_ He looks up at the brunet _'I'll prove you wrong Sawada…'_

* * *

><p>So here they were, back in the boxing ring. And luckily for them, there weren't a lot of people who were passing by anymore, since the overwhelming aura the two were radiating practically made everyone back away and run off.<p>

"I'll make this quick…" Tsuna puts on his boxing gloves

Ryohei stares at the brunet with a frown. He always wanted to fight Tsuna, but in a more friendly way… not like they were enemies. Ryohei would never want someone like Tsuna to be his enemy. The sun guardian touches the handkerchief wrapped around his arm before putting on his boxing gloves.

'_I won't lose.' _Ryohei turns to his boss _'Just remember… to stand up before the count of ten…'_

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and silently he spoke "Let's… begin…"

"SAWADA!" Ryohei throws his first punch and Tsuna, as expected, dodges it easily.

"I'm not done yet!" Ryohei uses both his fists to punch in full speed, while the other continued dodging them effortlessly. Tsuna immediately spotted an opening and used this opportunity to attack. He punches Ryohei at the guts, the other immediately gasped in pain before receiving a powerful uppercut.

Tsuna watches his senior stagger to the ground before pushing himself back up, without wasting any time, the brunet gave him another punch right at the jaw and some other series of punches_ 'Onii-san…'_

"Agh!" Ryohei drops down the ground, blood was dripping down his chin, his body and face was covered with bruises and some swelling, but Ryohei still stood up muttering something like "…stand…count…ten…"

Tsuna frowned "Let's stop this onii-san…" his voice sounded cold "If Kyoko-chan sees you like this… she'll get worried. Just admit defeat."

"Never…" Ryohei had one eye shut for it was swelling "This round isn't over yet to the EXTREME, not unless one gets knocked out or admits defeat."

"Onii-san…" Tsuna glares at the boxer "You'll end up at the hospital…"

"I'll survive!" Ryohei charges to Tsuna and tries to punch him, but Tsuna just dodged it with an arm and gives the other another uppercut but the boxer immediately delivered another punch, as if unaffected, Tsuna was caught in surprise that he barely dodged the surprising attack.

"I'll keep standing up before the count of ten to the limit!" Ryohei exclaims

"Is that so?" Tsuna suddenly gave the injured boxer a really hard punch that it had literally knocked him down the ground while feeling a bit stunned.

Tsuna stared at him with cold calculating eyes "So if you stay there for more than ten seconds, it's my win… right?"

Ryohei could only look at the younger teen in shock, his whole body was frozen for some reason.

_10_

Ryohei scowled "Why? Why aren't you using all your strength to defeat me… huh SAWADA?" he slowly moved his arms his legs, ignoring the pain it was emitting.

_9_

_8_

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he watches the boxer struggle to stand

_7_

"Are you really doing this because you think I'm too weak to fight for you to the EXTREME?" Ryohei had managed to push half of his body up.

_6_

_5_

Tsuna was about to push the senior back down but had paused at what he said…

_4_

"Be honest Sawada…" Ryohei stares at him with a gentle look

_3_

"Kyoko is not the only one who gets worried when I'm in a fight…" slowly he pushes himself up. Tsuna's eyes widen slightly before slowly shadowing them.

_2_

Ryohei then stood up, looking really pumped, despite the injuries that covered his body "I'm EXTREMELY glad you're worried Sawada! But this is my answer!" Ryohei raised his fist about to punch the smaller teen "I'll defeat you to the EXTREME!"

_1_

"I… admit defeat." Tsuna softly spoke, and the fist stopped inches from his face, caramel eyes looks at the other's grey ones "You won… onii-san…"

Ryohei looks at Tsuna in shock before retreating his hand. Slowly, the boxer gives him a huge grin "ALRIGHT! I won to the EXTREME!" he suddenly staggered a bit but Tsuna immediately caught him "I'm sorry…" Ryohei felt a bit dazed but he could hear the soft apology from the brunet and also felt the warm hands (Tsuna had taken the gloves off) that softly clutch his back "I'm so sorry… onii-san…"

'_Sawada…'_ Ryohei felt the other gently lay him down the ground of the boxing ring.

Tsuna took off the gloves of Ryohei before lifting up the hand that wore the sun ring, he chuckled softly "I see you're still wearing this." The boxer felt two soft hands hold his softly "What a burden… it is…"

"Not as much as the burden you're holding Sawada…" Ryohei had no idea what made him say that, but for some reason, he just knew that.

He immediately saw the caramel eyes look at him in shock, a spark of sorrow appeared before letting themselves shut "I don't know what you're talking about…" he softly spoke

"Sawada…-"

"Let's start healing you onii-san…" Tsuna interrupts as he held the hand a bit tighter "I'll offer you some flames to help you heal…"

"Wha-?" Ryohei's ring suddenly let out a yellowish glow, and he could only watch with wide eyes as it release a huge amount of sun flames even when he didn't do anything.

Slowly, he felt his injuries heal and he couldn't help but feel shock at the amount of flames his ring was emitting. He looks at the brunet who was still holding his hand with his eyes shut in concentration.

No… the flames wasn't from his ring or him… it was from Tsuna. And the young boss was producing too much flames he might end up like Uni! This thought made Ryohei panic a bit "O-Oi, wait Sawada! Stop, I feel EXTREMELY better already-!" however he felt his struggles weaken a bit when he suddenly felt a bit drowsy as something nice and warm engulf him _'Sawada… please stop…'_

Tsuna slowly opens his eyes to look at the boxer who was now unconscious, he makes a small smile, before shutting his eyes once more as more amount of flames erupted _'Onii-san… this is my thanks to you…'_

-0o0o0-

"_I-it's kinda hot onii-san…" Tsuna said fanning himself, he turns to his sun guardian who was lying on the grass looking unaffected by the heat._

"_What are you EXTREMELY saying? This feels nice to the EXTREME!" it was probably Tsuna's imagination or was the sun guardian shining?_

"_Well… I guess I should get back to my paper work, the others might be panicking that I suddenly disappeared…" the brunet said, remembering when Ryohei suddenly barged in his study and drag him out the mansion without anyone knowing. Just imagine what Gokudera would be doing right now. Tsuna could only shudder at the thought._

"_Maa Sawada! Have a day off, you've been cooped up in that place for too long." Ryohei sits up at the soft grass_

"_Maybe some other time…" Tsuna stood up "It's a bit too hot to do anything today."_

"_Are you EXTREMELY sure about that?" Ryohei had also stood up_

"_Eh?" And before Tsuna knew it, he was suddenly forced to take off his coat and neck tie before getting pulled at a huge pond nearby…_

"_O-OII!"_

_SPLASH!_

"_Onii-san! What did you do that for?" Tsuna exclaims as he tries to push some strands of his hair away from his face_

"_You said you were hot… so I thought we should have a good swim to the EXTREME!" Ryohei grins (he had took his shirt off)_

"_We could've gone to a beach instead you know!" Tsuna said "Now my clothes are ruined… Reborn's gonna kill me…"_

_The brunet suddenly felt a splash of water hit his face "Onii-san!"_

"_Relax to the EXTREME Sawada! You worry too much…"Ryohei grins_

"_That's because there are a lot of things to worry about…" Tsuna said standing up, his clothes now dripping wet. But before Tsuna could walk away from the pond, Ryohei had grabbed his ankle "Eep!" making him fall back down the water with a loud splash._

_Tsuna resurfaces from the water and turns to Ryohei to yell at him but was immediately cut off by the boxer._

"_Italy is a nice place, neh Sawada?" Ryohei said scooping some water "But I think Japan is better…"_

_Tsuna looks at him for a moment before frowning_

"_Onii-san… you didn't have to… come with me to Italy you know…"_

"_And why would I not do that to the EXTREME?"_

"_We-well… it's because…" Tsuna splashes some water "It's dangerous…"_

"_EH? What are you EXTREMELY talking about?" Ryohei said in confusion_

"_Aren't you worried for Kyoko-chan? And Hana?" Tsuna asks_

"_Of course I am…" Ryohei grins "But they'll be fine…"_

"_Wha-?"_

"_You're worried for them too right? Sawada?" Ryohei turns to him looking glad "I'm very grateful you always think of them… and now I know we can both protect them no matter what."_

"_But you could've lived with Kyoko-chan without any problems." Tsuna frowns "And Hana wouldn't be waiting for you back in Japan… you won't have to be burdened to fight others…-"_

_Ryohei pats his wet locks "Calm down… Sawada…" Tsuna looks at him guiltily "Sure when I was young, I kinda' blame you for involving Kyoko and others at this…" the brunet had looked down at this "…but, it was actually my fault all along… it was my EXTREME decision after all, I was given the chance to back out but I chose not to…"_

_Tsuna sulks "So you're saying it… really wasn't your intention and you just made a stupid and immature choice?" somehow, that didn't make him feel any better_

"_I guess you can EXTREMELY say that…"_

"_I'm going back to the mansion…"_

"_Wait a minute Sawada! Let me finish!" Tsuna turns to Ryohei looking really upset, making the boxer sweat-drop a bit_

"_I didn't say I regret that choice, it was a bit reckless… but it was worth it…" Ryohei grinned "Sawada, you remind me a lot of Kyoko… you always worry for me and you never want me to get into fights to the EXTREME." He softly smiles "And because of that, I treat you like a brother, and you're someone important to me and Kyoko that I have to protect you."_

"_I don't think making me spar to death is what you call protecting…" Tsuna mutters_

"_It's for training to the EXTREME…" Ryohei ruffles his hair "So that we can be stronger to protect those around us."_

_Tsuna looks at him "Remember Sawada, never give up in a fight, and whenever you get knocked out, always stand back up before the count of ten…"_

_Tsuna slowly smiled before sighing "Alright… I understand"_

"_Good." Ryohei grins_

"_Juudaime!" a distant yell made the two look at the mansion's direction_

"_Oh shoot! That must be Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaims walking out the pond followed by Ryohei_

"_Octopus head can scream loud!" Ryohei said following the brunet "He should join boxing!"_

_Tsuna sweat drops "Seriously onii-san…"_

-0o0o0-

Grey eyes slowly opened, before noticing the orange sky up above him.

"I see you're up…" Ryohei had automatically sat up at this and turn to the brunet still sitting right beside him "Sawada! You-!"

"Do you feel better?" The brunet smiles softly

And of course, the boxer had noticed all his injuries were gone, as if he never was injured and all the energy that disappeared came back "I feel great to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna chuckled "That's good to hear, I was a bit worried when I tried healing you, it seems like I kinda broke some of you bones… I'm really sorry… anyway, you were asleep for a really long time that the sun started setting… all the other stands have closed and…-" the brunet was soon interrupted when Ryohei grabbed him by the shoulders

"Sawada! You used a lot of flames! Are you EXTREMELY ok?" he looked really worried

"Oh… that… don't worry, I'm fine…" Tsuna smiles, he then felt the other grip his shoulders tighter

"Are you telling me the truth?" Ryohei looks at him with a frown

Tsuna was shock for a moment, he then scratches his cheek "I just feel… a bit exhausted… promise!"

Ryohei loosen his grip before letting him go "I could heal myself Sawada… you might've… disappear, like what happened to that Uni girl…" he then remembers when Uni disappeared with Gamma

"Eh?" Tsuna looks at him "Onii-san, what are you talking about? I won't disappear like Uni, besides, she exerted a lot more flames than me…" the tenth smiles sadly "she would disappear of course, after all, she was trying to revive the arcobaleno's lives, and I was just healing some injuries…"

"I-I see…" Ryohei spoke

There was a moment of silence before Ryohei asks "Have you EXTREMELY seen Kyoko and the others?"

"Hm? Now that you mention it…" Tsuna frowns slightly

"Tsuna-kun! Onii-chan!" Tsuna and Ryohei saw Kyoko, Haru and I-pin running towards them.

"Ah! There they are!" Tsuna smiles, but his smile immediately disappeared as he noticed the worried looks of Kyoko and Haru.

"Ah! Kyoko! What EXTREMELY took you?" Ryohei hops down the ring followed by Tsuna

"It's awful!" Haru said looking teary

"What's wrong?" Ryohei said also noticing their distress look

"Kyoko-chan what happened? And where's Lambo?" Tsuna asks finally noticing the absence of the snotty cow.

"Tsuna-kun! We can't find Lambo-kun! We lost him!" Kyoko exclaims tears welling up in her eyes

* * *

><p>"Oi! Tsuna?" Lambo opens the door of an empty classroom "Lambo-san wants some cake!"<p>

A dark shadow suddenly loomed behind the cow child, making him turn back "Tsuna?"

But instead of seeing the sweet and kind brunet, he saw a suspicious looking man in a coat "Come with me kid…"

"GUPYAAAA!"

**_End of chap..._**

* * *

><p>Reviews! ^^ -really has nothing else to say.<p> 


	16. His precious lightning

**A/N:** Hey there! Sorry if I haven't updated yet! I didn't realize it had been a week already O_O So, anyway, here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did! Hehehe!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 16<em>**

Tsuna's eyes widen as he stared at Kyoko who started sobbing "Wha-? What happened?"

"He wanted to look for you and he ran off…" Haru answered

"I'm so sorry Tsuna-kun! It's all my fault!" Kyoko said trying to wipe her tears away

"No, it's fine…It wasn't anyone's fault…" Tsuna puts a hand on her shoulder "Lambo is just probably somewhere around… "

"But still…" Haru spoke

"Tsuna-san…" I-pin looks at him worriedly "Are you ok?"

"Eh?" Tsuna turns to I-pin "What do you mean?"

"Tsuna-kun, you look kinda' pale…" Kyoko said as she had finally calmed down from crying

"Sawada…" Ryohei had also look at him in concern and guilt

"Huh? What are you guys talking about? I feel fine. It's just probably the sunset…" Tsuna said scratching his cheek "A-anyway, we need to look for Lambo!"

"Oi! Tsuna!" they then saw a certain baseball player approach them

"Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko exclaims while Tsuna sighed in relief that they had shifted their attention to the other.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto had apparently noticed their troubled looks

"Lambo's lost…" Tsuna said "Have you seen him?"

"No… sorry, I didn't…" Yamamoto frowns

"We need to look for him!" Haru said "What if something bad happens to him?"

Tsuna's thoughts immediately landed on the assassins that were currently attacking his family. He also remembered when they took Ryohei as their hostage. Then a dreadful question appears in his mind. What if they do the same to Lambo?

He immediately turned paler "I'll start looking for him…" Tsuna ran off

"Tsuna!"

"Oi Sawada!"

"Tsuna-kun!/Tsuna-san!"

* * *

><p>"Lambo!" Tsuna slams a door open, making all the students inside the room jump in surprise, he immediately ran off as soon as he saw no sign of the cow child.<p>

"Lambo! Lambo! Where are you?" the young boss jogs through the hallways, and as he makes a turn he bumps at a certain prefect. He fell on his bottom "Ow!"

"Herbivore… it's against the rules running and shouting in the hallways-"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna had stood up and look at the prefect desperately "Have you seen Lambo?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed a bit before speaking "No."

The prefect would've thought the brunet was going to hyperventilate in front of him, just by looking how panicked and pale he was "I see… just tell me when you've seen him…" Tsuna said a bit too quickly before running off again.

Hibari watches the retreating figure of the young boss with a slight frown before following the direction he went.

* * *

><p>'<em>Lambo…'<em> Tsuna shut his eyes tightly _'I hope you're ok…'_

He ran through the halls and opened every door, he was starting to feel dizzy and exhausted, thanks to the flames he had exerted but he just shook them off. He had to find Lambo. He remembered what the assassin had told him early morning.

"_He'll make sure your guardians won't survive… Vongola Decimo…"_

He clenches his fists, "LAMBO!" he yelled on top of his voice. He stood quiet for a moment, waiting for an answer, but there was no reply… that is…

_Tsuna…!_

'_That was Lambo!'_ It was faint, but he knew it was Lambo. He looks around. But where was he?

_Tsuna! Tsuna! Help!_

Lambo was in trouble. That's bad. REALLY bad. He needs to find him quick. He started running to who knows where to, but it seems like his feet was already leading him to the right place as he sprinted up the stairs "Lambo! I'm coming!"

The door of the rooftop was immediately in view, and as soon as he was near enough, he had slammed it open "Lambo!"

A dark laughter rang through his ears and Tsuna's eyes widen as soon as he saw a guy in a dark coat hold a rope that was connected to a certain tied up cow child. Tsuna was about to charge to the guy…

"Tsk. Tsk. Not so fast Vongola Decimo…" The assassin held the tied Lambo by the edge of the building.

Tears immediately well up as Lambo looked down, he was so high up "Gupya! Don't drop me!"

"Stop! Don't do anything to Lambo!" Tsuna exclaims

"Sure…" the stranger snaps his fingers and another group of assassins appeared "If you turn yourself in to our boss."

Tsuna clenches his fists, should he attack? He would be able to speed towards Lambo and grab him then just fly down, but his flames were currently weak and not to mention his physical state. It was taking him all his will not to stagger and fall.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" Lambo struggles on his rope

"Lambo-ah!" a nearby assassin lounged at him and push him down the ground. He felt both his arms get twisted behind his back "Get off me!"

"Not a chance…" the assassin spoke "Well then, I guess this kid isn't useful anymore." His grip around Lambo's rope loosen

"Wait! No!"

"Too late Vong-"

"Hey." All their attention turned to the cloud guardian standing by the door with his tonfas out, gleaming dangerously "You're noisy…"

"Oh?" The guy looks at Hibari with a raised eyebrow "One of your guardians I suppose?"

"Hibari-san!" Hibari immediately saw the brunet being push down the ground, he turns to the assassin who was holding Lambo with a glare "I'll bite you to death."

"Attack him!"

They all took out their guns while some charged to him, Hibari just dodged the shots before hitting the others that came too close.

Tsuna immediately noticed the one holding him captive got a bit distracted and immediately took this chance to bend his legs to his back where the assassin was sitting on, he used both his feet to grab the assassin by the head and bent his neck with a crack, and the other immediately collapse down the ground.

The brunet pushes the guy off and stood up.

"Flexible I see…" Hibari suddenly appears beside him, he had managed to defeat all the enemies except for the one who was still holding Lambo hostage.

"Thanks…" Tsuna then turns to the assassin who was still holding Lambo "Give back Lambo!"

"Hmpf." The assassin suddenly smirks "Data collected."

Tsuna had raised an eyebrow at this, he was about to ask what he meant but the guy suddenly let go of the rope and disappear "Lambo!"

"GUPYAA!' Lambo screamed

The brunet immediately ran towards the edge of the building before jumping off.

Hibari's eyes widen a bit "Tch." He then exited the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaahhh!" Lambo screams, tears streaming out his eyes<p>

"Lambo!" Tsuna reaches out to the falling child. It was no use, he was too far ahead. Tsuna puts on his mittens with lightning speed and gulp some pills.

A flame immediately ignites on his forehead and his mittens transformed into gloves. Flames burst from his gloves, thrusting him forward, thus, giving him the opportunity to grab Lambo in his arms and land safely on the ground.

The flame on Tsuna's forehead immediately burns out, and Tsuna panted in exhaustion.

He sets the cow child on the ground, who by the way, was still crying "Maa Lambo… it's ok now… stop crying…" the young boss said while untying the rope.

That was… his biggest mistake yet, cause as soon as he untied the rope, Lambo had yelled the usual phrase "Gotta… calm… down…" and took out his bazooka and targeted it at himself.

"Lambo! Wait! Calm down!" but… it was too late…

**BOOM!**

Pink smoke engulfed Tsuna, and the brunet tries to fan it away. He immediately felt nervous for he was gonna see the future Lambo again, when all of a sudden, he heard some sniffling sounds _'C-could it be the Bazooka didn't work?'_ "Lambo?"

The smoke had cleared and he was expecting to see the usual five year old but no… it was…

"A-Adult Lambo…" Tsuna muttered his eyes wide in shock, however, he was immediately snapped out from his shock state as soon as he saw the other sobbing. He felt deep concern for the boy "La…Adult Lambo… is there something wrong?"

"V-Vongola?" Lambo had looked up, his eyes were puffy and full of tears, and before he knew it, Lambo suddenly lunge at him and engulf him in a hug "I'm-we're so sorry! We're so sorry! Please forgive us!"

Tsuna frowns "L-Lambo, wait a minute, w-what are you talking about? You're not in the future anymore… you're currently in the past."

"P-past?" Lambo slowly lets go of Tsuna and look at him with sadness "Young Vongola…"

Tsuna smiles softly, "Yes?"

"Please come back! Please wake up!" Lambo suddenly said as he grabs Tsuna by the shoulders

"W-What?" Tsuna looks at him, puzzled. And for some reason, the words that Lambo was saying sounded awfully familiar.

"It was our fault you got shot! We didn't mean to get you hurt!" Lambo's grip tighten "We're so sorry!"

'_Got… shot?'_ Tsuna thought

-0o0o0-

_Tsuna shook his head as he raises his hand, ready to stab the man with it, and the other could only watch in fear._

"_Tsuna no!" Tsuna's eyes widen and look at the broken wall behind him. He saw two of his guardians running towards him…_

"_Juudaime, please! This isn't you!"_

"_Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…" as soon as Tsuna forgot about the enemy in his hands, the other immediately grabbed a gun strapped around his leg and points it at Tsuna and then…_

_BANG! BANG!_

-0o0o0-

Tsuna gasped slightly as if remembering the pain. He then pushes off Lambo, who had came back from his senses "Y-Young Vongola? I-I'm so sorry… I just, I got a bit carried away… I-I thought for a moment you were…" Lambo wasn't able to finish his sentence for he looked like he was about to cry again.

"What's… wrong with the future me?" Tsuna asks, suddenly looking impassive

"You…you got shot in the future… because… because of us…" Lambo was in so much shock that he forgot to not reveal any information from the future, but of course, Tsuna was from the future, so what's the difference? "And… and you're in a coma… you won't wake up!"

"Then that's good isn't it?" Tsuna didn't mean to suddenly sound so angry but… all the bitter memories had came back to him… and he had also remembered the past dreams he'd been having. The voices that kept calling for him… he gets it now. It was his guardian's voices, calling to him, telling him to wake up from his coma. And yap, that's right… he was currently in a coma ever since his soul was transported to the past.

Lambo looks up at the brunet in shock "W-Wha-…?"

"Shouldn't you be glad I was in a coma?" ok, he really shouldn't be revealing anything about himself being from the future, but he couldn't hold himself back anymore "Every one of you practically ignored me and pretended I didn't exist! So why do you want me to wake up now huh? Do I have to get shot just to grab your attention? Just to let you know how you guys should really be sorry for?"

"Y-Young Vongola- eep!" Tsuna had grabbed him by the shirt "What if I don't want to wake up? What if I never wake up?" angry tears started streaming down his face

Lambo's eyes slowly widen as if realizing something "How… how did you know about the future?"

Tsuna finally snapped out of his anger and let go of Lambo "I-… for-forget what I said…" he wipes his tears away.

"Could it be you're…" Lambo had looked at him hopefully and Tsuna could feel his heart breaking. He hated it. He didn't want to go back, because he was unwanted there, and now they wanted him back because of guilt, not because they wanted to apologize by the way they treated him "I won't go back…" Tsuna suddenly said

Lambo was taken aback at this.

"Just let me die!" Tsuna yelled, and as soon as he said this, a puff of pink smoke surrounded the stunned Lambo.

Out came the 5 year old Lambo, who was looking around in confusion, Tsuna was about to reach to the cow child when all of a sudden he felt a cool hand behind his neck and the deep voice of a certain skylark spoke "Sleep herbivore…"

And before he knew it, his vision blurred and then he blacks out.

* * *

><p>Ryohei and the others meet yet again by the boxing ring after scattering around to look for Lambo as well.<p>

"Any sign of him?" Yamamoto asks

Kyoko and Haru shook their heads, while I-pin looks down worriedly.

"O-oi, is that Hibari?" Ryohei pointed at the entrance of the building.

And surely, it was the Disciplinary President, walking towards them, with Kusakabe beside him. They immediately saw Kusakabe carrying someone on his back, supporting that person with only one hand while the other held a struggling Lambo.

"Lambo-chan!" Haru exclaimed

"I-I'm so relieved!" Kyoko ran towards Kusakabe, the others followed as well.

Yamamoto immediately spotted the familiar mop of brown hair behind the Vice President "Tsuna!"

"Eh? Sawada?" Ryohei watches as Kusakabe hand the unconscious brunet to Yamamoto.

"Is-is Tsuna-kun ok?" Kyoko turns to the young boss in Yamamoto's arms, she cups his pale looking face "He looks paler than before."

Ryohei turns to Hibari "Oi Hibari! What happened to the EXTREME?" he demanded

Hibari ignored him as he spoke "I need to talk to the akanbou."

Yamamoto and Ryohei immediately looked serious while Kyoko and Haru exchanged worried looks.

Hibari looks at the unconscious young Boss… he and the baby were gonna have a long talk.

* * *

><p>Sawada's Residence…<p>

"Juudaime!" Gokudera immediately barges in the house.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun… welcome…" Nana approaches the bomber

"Sorry to barge in like that! Juudaime's mother!" Gokudera said while bowing

"Maa maa, it's ok… anyway, if you're looking for Tsuna-kun and his friends, they're up at his room." Nana pointed at the stairs

"Thank you so much!" Gokudera said before running up the stairs

Nana watches Gokudera go before giggling softly "Tsuna-kun has such caring friends..."

* * *

><p>"Juudaime!" Gokudera opens the door<p>

"Ah Gokudera!" Yamamoto was sitting on the bed, next to a now awaked Tsuna "Gokudera-kun… what are you doing here?" Tsuna makes a tired smile

"Juudaime! A-are you ok?" Gokudera knelt at the side of his bed

"Of course he's ok octopus head." Ryohei was sitting by the small table found in the middle of the room

"I didn't ask for your opinion lawn head!" Gokudera glares at Ryohei

"Calm down Gokudera-kun… I'm fine." Tsuna said

Gokudera looks at Tsuna uncertainly before grumbling "If Juudaime says so…"

"Neh, where's Reborn?" Tsuna asks looking around

"He's…" Yamamoto hesitated for a bit "He's talking with Hibari at the living room."

"Oh… I see." Tsuna knew that they must be talking about him

Gokudera frowns. He really had no idea what had happened and he hoped to find out soon after being called by Reborn to come over. "Juu-…"

The door of the room suddenly opens revealing Chrome.

"C-Chrome? When did you get here?" Tsuna looks at her in shock.

"J-just a few minutes ago…" Chrome replies, before turning to Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei "The arcobaleno is calling us." The three nodded before turning to Tsuna.

"We'll be right back Tsuna…" Yamamoto assured

"No, no… you guys should go home as soon as you're done with… whatever your doing…" Tsuna smiles softly

"Sawada… are you sure?" Ryohei looks at him with a frown

Tsuna nodded.

"I'll still come back Juudaime!" Gokudera said enthusiastically. The tenth could only sigh for he knew there was nothing to change his right hand man's mind. And so with that they exited Tsuna's room. Yamamoto had turned off the lights and told Tsuna to get some rest before leaving.

The young boss lies down his bed before pulling up the covers.

-0o0o0-

"_V-Vongola?" Lambo had looked up, his eyes were puffy and full of tears, and before he knew it, Lambo suddenly lunge at him and engulf him in a hug "I'm-we're so sorry! We're so sorry! Please forgive us!"_

-0o0o0-

'_So all this time… I was in a coma…'_ Tsuna curls up _'It would've been better if I had disappeared…'_

He bit his lower lip, feeling a bit angry "Why do they bother keeping me alive? Why do I have to listen to them talk to me in my dreams? I thought they don't need me anymore." Slowly, his anger turned to guilt… he was the one to say such things. They were just misled. He shouldn't get angry at them for his mistake, he wasn't able to explain to them anything from the beginning anyway.

He then started thinking, what if he just told them his reason? Would they believe him and forgive him or would they just find it as a lame excuse?

Tsuna clutches his sheets, slowly sadness overtook every part of him… he missed them… he missed them so much. Even if they hated him, even though they misunderstood him… he wanted to see them again. But he couldn't face them.

The brunet clutches his head. He was so confused and lost.

A small ray of light suddenly filled the dark room, making Tsuna sit up. He then finds the door ajar, and a certain cow child peeping in.

"Lambo?" he then wipes his eyes as soon as he realized tears had started streaming down his face.

"Lambo-san wanted to check Dame-Tsuna if he's… ok…" Lambo muttered

Tsuna blink in shock before smiling softly. He stood up his bed and approaches his young guardian, he picks up the small child and carry him towards his bed. It was dark, but Tsuna could see Lambo's huge green eyes staring at him as he sets him down his bed "Thanks for worrying Lambo. And yap… I'm ok…"

Lambo then looks down before taking his tail and started twisting it "Anoh neh…" Tsuna looks at Lambo questioningly "What's wrong?"

Tears suddenly welled up Lambo's eyes which made Tsuna panic a bit "L-Lambo? A-are you ok? Why are you crying?" he turns to his desk and grab a tissue box

"It's-it's because…!" Snot had started dripping on Lambo's nose as his tears started falling like waterfalls "Oi, Lambo… calm down…" Tsuna said soothingly as he wipes his nose.

"Lambo-san saw… Lambo-san saw Tsuna s-sleeping! And Baka-Tsuna won't wake up e-even when-when Lambo-san kept telling him to-to w-wake up!" Lambo cried even harder "Ahodera k-kept telling L-Lambo-san D-Dame-Tsuna…w-*hiccup*wasn't feeling w-well!"

The young boss looked at Lambo in surprise then pity. _'I see, he must've seen me in my coma state from the future… and I guess Gokudera tried to assure Lambo I was just not feeling well… but I guess… Lambo knew better…'_

"Lambo…" Tsuna said softly, but the cow child just continued crying, his snot already dripping all over, the brunet took another roll of tissue before wiping the cow child's face "Lambo… Lambo listen to me…" Lambo sniffed before looking up at him. His green eyes stared right at Tsuna's caramel ones, despite the fact it was dark around them and only the moonlight was their source of light.

"Don't worry about what happened ok?" Tsuna smiled "That was just all a bad dream… after all, I'm right here standing in front of you… perfectly fine!"

Lambo stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head wildly "No! Lambo-san wasn't dreaming! I saw it! Lambo-san saw Baka-Tsuna was hurt! Lambo-san didn't dream it!"

Tsuna slowly frowned _'Lambo…'_ he then gathered the sobbing cow child in his arms, before hugging him gently "Maa…maa… it's ok Lambo…" he could feel his shirt get wet as Lambo sob, but he couldn't care less "I promise that won't happen… So don't cry, neh?" Tsuna said while smiling gently

Lambo slowly looks up "Baka-Tsuna promise?"

Tsuna smiled brightly at him "Yap, I promise."

"If-if Baka-Tsuna breaks the promise, Baka-Tsuna will buy me lots of candies!" Lambo said jumping off his arms while pouting.

Tsuna chuckles softly "Alright, alright…"

Lambo wipes his eyes and nose before running out the door "Lambo-san is gonna go ask Maman for milk!"

Tsuna could only watch the young guardian leave with a small smile _'A promise… huh?'_ slowly he lies down and shut his eyes. _'I guess I should start saving…'_

* * *

><p>Reborn looks at all the guardians present in the room with a serious face "Seeing that Tsuna is being targeted by a Family, I want you all to be in you guard and protect your boss no matter what."<p>

They all look at him with determination (except for Hibari, who was just leaning against the wall far from the group with his eyes closed).

"Remember… it's not only the boss who protects the guardians," Reborn crosses his arms "It's also the guardian's duty to protect their boss."

"Hai!" they all said (except for Hibari)

Hibari opens one eye and stared at the arcobaleno "Hn."

Reborn pulled his fedora down to cast his eyes before making a smirk "Alright, now that that's settled, you're now dismissed."

**_End of chap..._**

* * *

><p>Phew! Finally done! ^^ Anyway, I've been really busy for school and so on ._. and I feel depress not typing so much fanfics! T^T fanfics are my source of happiness!<p>

Anywayzz~ Please **REVIEW!**


	17. I don't care for weak Herbivores

**A/N:** Hoi~ Hoi! Chu-chan here! Sorry for taking so long to update this fic! ^^ Very busy you see and so on. Anyway, as you all know, I am very forgetful. So I forgot to answer **Tracer-san**'s questions PART 2! xDD So here we go!

_What happened in the arcobaleno int the future? specifically reborn?_

=First off, I'm not sure... let's just say, whatever happened to the arcobaleno's in the future at the Future arc had also happened at the future, so basically, Reborn an the others are still babies, or something like that. Heheh

_Did he also turn his back on Tsuna? or Did he not know anything about it?_

=Well, no... Reborn wasn't there, you have read the third chappie right? When Tsuna first saw Reborn as soon as he was brought back to the past?

"R-Reborn! What-What are you doing here? I thought-!" Tsuna immediately stopped- and something like that, at that time, Tsuna was about to say "I thought you were in Italy doing a mission!" and so on!

_and about your timeline, it's just after future arc right? (just making sure), Are you going to deviate from the canon and continue with your own plot or will Tsuna once again relive the Shimon arc?_

=Yap, let's just say, with the current knowledge I only had with the Future arc and Shimon's arc (when I had made this fic), I will only stop there, I'm not gonna add up the arcobaleno's arc and so on. Although, we won't have any episodes of Enma in this fic -slight spoiler- but maybe someday... we'll just see... okay? *wink* *wink*

Hope that would help serve you guys as guides for the fic. ANyway, I would like to remind you this fic isn't really complicating so don't think too much about it ok? It's just simple and...simple xD

Oh and Tracer-san, I know I've said this to you before but please be reminded, I don't mind the extra details and all, but please, don't think of them too much. The story is just simply about Tsuna and his Family and how strong their bonds are to each other and I'm just showing it with drama/angst, frienship and FLUFF!^

And thanks for reading this fic by the way guys! I really appreciate it! =3

So anyway, pleaz enjoy! =3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 17<em>**

'_Decimo…' blue eyes stared at a certain brunet sitting in a far distance, with his legs pulled up and his head buried in his knees._

_Primo walk towards the boss and stopped in front of him 'Decimo… you're guardians from your current time are depressed and worried for you.'_

"_And how are you so sure about that?" Tsuna asks, not even looking up_

'_The Vongola rings are also an extension of your hearts… and the souls within the rings, have told me…' Giotto replies_

"_So?" Tsuna slowly looks up "It's not like I can do anything… Besides, I can't go back to the future. I'm not allowed to make another wish anymore."_

'_If you were given a chance to go back? Will you accept it?' Giotto asks_

_Tsuna's eyes had slightly widen, before closing them again, looking sad "No… I can't stand seeing them turn away. I'm tired of feeling depress and alone… I don't want to… to feel like a murderer and be treated like one."_

'_Decimo…' Giotto's eyes softened as he looks at the broken brunet in front of him 'I have something to tell you…'_

_Tsuna didn't respond._

'_This… isn't your true wish….'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna wakes up as he felt someone shake him.<p>

"Juudaime, you're awake!" his storm guardian exclaims

"H-huh? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looks around, he was in his classroom, and a lot of his classmates were running back and forth. It was the second day of the school festival, and so class 2-A was busy preparing for the role play that was about to take place this afternoon.

"Haha, you suddenly fell asleep Tsuna." Yamamoto, who was next to the bomber, said with a grin "Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Oh! Uhm, I just kinda stayed up late, to you know… memorize some lines for the play." Tsuna replies before standing up from the floor. He was a bit surprise that he had fallen asleep, sitting on the floor of the classroom while the other students were busy preparing. It was embarrassing.

"You look really tired Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko had approached them

"Not really." Tsuna said with a small smile

"Oi, Yamamoto, Gokudera! You need to try out your costumes!" Hana exclaims

"Right!" Yamamoto left "Be right back." He then said as he turns to the brunet

"Tch. Stupid woman. Juudaime, I'll be back." Gokudera reluctantly left

Tsuna could only chuckle softly.

"Tsuna-kun, why don't you take a walk for awhile?" Kyoko smiles at him "So that you could relax before the play. I'll make up an excuse to Hana-chan."

"Eh? But…" The young boss looks at her uncertainly

"It's fine… you've been through a lot lately… I know that much…" Kyoko looks down sadly "I wish I could do something for you…"

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna looks at the school's idol with a slight frown

"Maa! You should hurry and go!" Kyoko suddenly said as she gently pushes Tsuna out the classroom

"Fine…" Tsuna said in utter defeat before turning to Kyoko "Thanks a lot Kyoko-chan."

"No problem." And with that said Tsuna trudges off, leaving Kyoko to stare at him with slight concern.

* * *

><p>Of course, Tsuna's destination was the rooftop, as usual. He opens the door and saw a figure lying down on the ground. And of course, that figure was none other than Hibari.<p>

"What do you want herbivore?" the prefect suddenly asks

Tsuna slightly smiled at this, he closes the door behind him "Nothing much… I just wanted to stay up here for awhile. Hope I'm not disturbing you."

Hibari made a snorting sound "Already did."

Tsuna chuckles softly before walking towards the fence of the roof he leans against it as he stares down the ground. A small relaxing breeze caressed his face, making him shut his eyes feeling at peace.

"You'll fall if you lean like that… stupid herbivore…" Hibari said, still pretending to nap

"I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern." Tsuna said pulling away from the fence. He immediately felt a glare directed at him.

"I don't care for weak herbivores." Hibari muttered

Tsuna then remembers something as the prefect said those words.

-0o0o0-

_A certain figure was kneeling at another figure who was currently lying on a stretcher as medics try to treat him. _

"_You're such a weak herbivore…"_

"_Haa…haa… s-sorry… didn't mean to worry you…" the other panted before groaning in pain._

"_Stop talking Herbivore." His companion frowns "And I don't care for weak herbivores like you…"_

_The other chuckled before wincing "L…like you're in the p-position to say that…"_

-0o0o0-

"Oh yeah…" Tsuna turns to the prefect, remembering something "Thanks for yesterday. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to save Lambo from those… mafia guys."

Hibari just grunted.

"I know! Let's hang out! In return for my thanks!" Tsuna was about to step towards the prefect only to stop as the prefect sits up with his tonfas now taken out while glaring at the young boss "Don't get all friendly with me Sawada Tsunayoshi…-" Tsuna winced as he remembered the bitter memories when the prefect calls him by his name "…-I don't like _hanging out_ with weak herbivores and I hate crowding."

Tsuna frowned at this. He unconsciously leans on the weak fence behind him and before he knew it, it suddenly made a creaking sound before suddenly breaking with a snap.

"!" The brunet was immediately aware of the absence of the fence's support making him fall back, he was of course, unaware of the prefect looking at him with wide eyes before abruptly standing.

Tsuna slowly turns to the ground he was soon about to fall towards too, unconsciously estimating the height. He felt his feet leave the ground, he was about to grab on to something when all of a sudden a pale hand grabbed his outstretched one immediately pulling him to safety without a second to waste.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna looks at the prefect before him in surprise

Hibari glared at him in an I-told-you-so way. The young boss smiled apologetically "Sorry…I wasn't expecting that…" brown eyes stared at the broken fence behind him, scanning at the freshly cut wires of some other parts of it which he wasn't responsible of _'But I guess there were some rats who did…'_

"Tch." Hibari looks at the fence with a small glare before taking out his phone to call Kusakabe about renovating the fence.

"Thanks again Hibari-san." Tsuna said, but Hibari just turned away as he spoke to the phone.

The brunet immediately saw the Hibird keychain dangling at Hibari's phone. His eyes slightly widen at this, and he immediately makes a soft smile. Was it him or was Hibari nicer? It was a bit surprising that the prefect had not bitten him to death yet after breaking the fence. Then there was that time when he didn't want him to enter school after his fever, and then when he was obviously concerned during his fever.

But despite the shocking change, the young boss felt like he wanted to at least give his cloud guardian a proper 'thank you.' He started thinking, completely unaware of Hibari staring at him.

The prefect had remembered yesterday, when the brunet jump down the building. As soon as Hibari ran down the stairs, he had just made it in time when the cow child shot himself with the purple bazooka.

-0o0o0-

"_Then that's good isn't it?"_

-0o0o0-

"_Shouldn't you be glad I was in a coma?"_

-0o0o0-

His words were mixed with pain and stress, that Hibari felt pity for the boy. (Only a bit)

He pursed his lips. The herbivore was annoying him non-stop that for some reason he just couldn't find himself to ignore him anymore.

What bothered him more was when the brunet suddenly exploded to the future Lambo and started ranting something he wasn't able to get.

-0o0o0-

"_Every one of you practically ignored me and pretended I didn't exist! So why do you want me to wake up now huh? Do I have to get shot just to grab your attention? Just to let you know how you guys should really be sorry for?"_

-0o0o0-

What did he mean by that? He didn't remember Tsuna ever getting shot. He immediately felt a vein pop. Why was he so concerned about it anyway? It was not his problem, and he totally couldn't care less for the younger teen. This was so annoying.

"Hibari-san, do you want to eat something?" Tsuna suddenly spoke up with a cheerful smile

Hibari remained silent.

"I know, what about ice cream?" Tsuna said raising a hand "Do you like ice cream?"

"No. Leave me alone herbivore." Hibari muttered before turning around to leave

"Ah! Wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna reaches out about to grab his arm, but when his hand was inches away from the other, the brunet immediately yelp in pain as the prefect hit his right hand with a tonfa. The young boss clutches it against his chest before looking up at Hibari with a stunned expression.

"I've warned you about acting all friendly with me Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari said in a cold tone "And I hate _weak _herbivore like you."

"Well… I kinda' knew that already." Tsuna chuckled, his caramel eyes avoided those steely ones, even with that said, he still couldn't control the pain flashing in his eyes "You always tell me that. But you still try and help me, don't you?"

"Don't get the wrong idea…-"

"I know, I know… you just want to protect Namimori." Tsuna said gripping his hand a bit tighter as the numbing pain started spreading, he then looks up with a grin "But I just wanted to thank you… so stop being so stingy…"

Hibari raised an eyebrow at this, he watches Tsuna turn around and look at his injured hand. Hibari caught a purplish color from the said skin and inwardly frown.

"You can walk out now…" Tsuna suddenly said, "You don't have to force yourself on staying in the same place with a weak herbivore like me." There was a slight hint of mocking in his tone and Hibari felt his eyebrow twitch at this, he wanted to bite the other to death, but… something held him back.

He suddenly walk towards his boss and grabbed his right arm, Tsuna squeak in surprise and look at Hibari with wide eyes. The prefect looks at the nasty bruise that had formed on his forearm before turning to Tsuna "I don't take orders from herbivores like you." And with that said he pulled the smaller teen inside the building "O-oi!"

* * *

><p><em>Disciplinary Committee's office…<em>

Tsuna sits on the couch and looks around, confused. Hibari approaches him holding an ice pack. He then threw it at the brunet, who caught it with his left hand.

"Just press it over that bruise." Hibari mutters before walking towards his desk to sit.

"T-Thanks…" Tsuna mutters before pressing the said object over his forearm with a slight wince

There was an awkward silence.

Hibari turns to Tsuna, and saw the brunet looking down his injury, his face impassive, but a shadow casted over his face, making him look a bit… sad.

"I guess I owe you a lot…" Tsuna suddenly spoke as he turns to the prefect with a small smile

"I don't need any favors from you…" Hibari replies before turning away

"Sou?" Tsuna silently said "I guess that's expected from you…"

The prefect raised an eyebrow "Strange herbivore…"

"I could say the same about you…" The young boss said "The strange part I mean…"

"?"

"You kinda' changed…" Tsuna grins "You've been… well…" he chuckles "…nicer." He immediately covers his mouth

Hibari glares at Tsuna before standing up "Say that again… and I'll bite you to death…"

"I didn't mean it!" Tsuna raises a hand defensively "Well… I did, but…" the brunet chuckles nervously

A hand suddenly slams inches away from Tsuna's face.

"I hate mingling with herbivores, and I didn't save you from those times because I was being _nice_… I did it because I had to protect Nami-chu…"

Tsuna just smiled.

This annoyed Hibari more. Why was he acting like he knows him? But as much as he hates to admit it, he was right. He had been _trying_ to act a little concerned. And that was against his nature. He hates to mingle, he hates weak herbivores and he could care less about them. Though, it would be completely different if the person was strong like the infant… Hibari's eyes widen slightly… Tsuna noticed this.

Slowly, the prefect smirked.

Tsuna unconsciously frowns… something was up.

Hibari retracts his hand before standing straight and crossing his arms "I usually couldn't care less about weak herbivores… however… if they were carnivores…"

Tsuna's eyes slightly widen "What are you talking about?"

"You're not the herbivore…" Hibari points straight at him "You're him… yet someone else…"

The young boss gulped.

"Lately, I had sense the change of your aura…" Hibari's eyes narrowed "I ignored it… but now I'm fully aware of it… it's stronger…"

Tsuna's lips slightly parted _"No…"_

"Almost strong enough… to lust… for blood." Steely gray eyes stared at him, all of a sudden the other yells…

"You're wrong!" Tsuna held his head, an image of him covered in blood flashes in his mind "I-I'm… I'm not someone to be feared! I don't want them to turn away!" his eyes slowly widens as an image of his friends walking away appears before him "Make them stop… make them stop!" he shut his eyes tightly, tears started welling up.

Hibari could only stare at the breaking brunet in front of him… stunned.

"I got them scared…" Tsuna muttered, his eyes were now shadowed "…but I was scared too… but I had to be strong for them… I-I-!" Everything was dark… he couldn't see anyone… he was alone, his eyes were now widely open but it was still dark.

Hibari stepped forward, his shoe got a bit soaked from the ice pack that had spilled as Tsuna dropped it. His hand slowly stretched towards the shaking boy.

_He understood now. _

His eyes closed as he puts his hand over those soft locks. This seemed to have snapped the other out from his hallucination as he stopped shaking.

_He hated herbivores… that's true… but…_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari started but Tsuna immediately interrupted him

"Herbivore…" the brunet said softly "Just call me that… the way you say my name… brings back horrible memories…"

Hibari was a bit stunned and confused but continued "You're a stupid herbivore…"

The Tenth froze for a moment before speaking "Yeah… I know."

…_but this one was different… he couldn't leave him alone…_

His hand then trailed down from Tsuna's soft locks to the back of his neck "Sleep Herbivore… you're gonna need it…" then he hits a certain pressure point, making the other fall forward. Hibari caught him and lays him down the couch.

…_he always did have a soft spot for herbivores._

After bandaging Tsuna's bruised hand Hibari looks at the unconscious teen before leaving the office.

"I never said you were a fearful person… stupid herbivore." The prefect mutters as he closes the door behind him.

Oh how wrong you are Hibari.

Meanwhile, the sleeping boss was dreaming of a memory…

-0o0o0-

"_Seems like you'll be assigned to me on this meeting Hibari-san…" The Vongola Boss said while grinning nervously at the prefect standing behind him._

"_Tch. You better be a hindrance." Hibari said as he walks out the mansion._

_Tsuna sighed before following his cloud guardian._

-0o0o0-

"_You! How dare you show up here!" A boss of another family slams the table as he stood up, glaring at another boss across the table._

_Tsuna inwardly frowns. This is not going well, if the two families don't get along, he won't be able to make an alliance here. Apparently, the other boss, the boss of the Lupo Family had actually once assassinated the previous boss of the Aquila Family, which was the father of the current Boss of the Aquila Family._

_Tsuna mentally slaps himself. He should've looked at the two's history more closely! It couldn't be helped, he just became the Vongola boss just a year ago! He was practically a newbie!_

"_How dare you accuse me!"_

_And that's when all hell broke loose. Both families had called out their body guards, which seemed to be… a _lot_… and started a battle, completely forgetting about the alliance._

_Tsuna dodges another bullet before calling out to his cloud guardian "Hibari-san! We need to leave."_

_Hibari knocks out another body guard before turning to Tsuna with a glare "Stupid Herbivore, remember this is your fault. Fix this or else I'll leave you."_

"_What?" Tsuna looks at him in disbelief._

_Hibari just turned away "The weak dies… so I could care less of herbivores who can't even solve their own mistakes."_

"_H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna watches the other slowly leave, while beating up those who would block his way "Wait a-!" Tsuna stopped as he saw a man point their gun to the unsuspecting Hibari. The cloud guardian was too busy beating up another body guard to notice and it was too noisy and crowded as well for him to be noticed._

"_Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled, making the other turn to him in annoyance, but soon his annoyed look turned into a shock one as the brunet suddenly lunge in front of him before abruptly crying out in pain as a bullet, he wasn't expecting, hit his boss at the stomach._

_The cloud guardian's eyes widen as the other fell towards him, unconsciously catching the limp figure. Blood started dripping down the ground, and the last thing Hibari remembered was being blinded by rage and anger as he beats and destroys every person that was within his range._

-0o0o0-

_After Hibari destroyed both families, he immediately called for the medics and an ambulance immediately arrived as the medics puts Tsuna on a stretcher before tending to the wound._

"_You're such a weak herbivore…" Hibari spoke silently_

"_Haa…haa… s-sorry… didn't mean to worry you…" the other panted before groaning in pain._

"_Stop talking Herbivore." His companion frowns "And I don't care for weak herbivores like you…"_

_The other chuckled before wincing "L…like you're in the p-position to say that…"_

_Hibari just clenches his fists before replying "I'm… sorry."_

"_Eh?" Tsuna looks at him in surprise, trying to see if what he heard was right. But he wasn't able to find out as Hibari knock him out by hitting the pressure point at the back of his head._

"_Go to sleep herbivore…"_

_And as soon as Tsuna woke up, he had found himself watching his right hand man yelling at Hibari while his other remaining guardians immediately ran to him as soon as they realized he was wake up._

_Gokudera had also ran towards him, but Tsuna just stared at Hibari, who also looked at him, before walking out of the room._

_The brunet inwardly sighed._

_Oh well… Hibari will be Hibari…_

**_End of Chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Another chapter finished! To be honest with you I'm currently makng the 20th chapter, which is good news, the bad news is, one word keeps clgging my mind -BLANK-! I really can't think of anything for the chapter but I want to finish it to make the chapter I have been wanting to mke eversince I started this fic! Oh please hit me inspiration!<p>

Anyways~~! Please **REVIEW!**


	18. To stumble in a dream or a memory?

**A/N:** Tadaa! A new UPDATE for EVERYONE! I would like to dedicate this chapter to '**The Ice Within'** who had by the way kindly became my beta-reader! Come on people! Let's give her hugs and kisses! =3= xD

*Confettis starts to fall down*

Thanks a lot Ice-chan! You were a great help! And I can't wait to continue working with you especially with a *something* I'm planning this October! Hehehe... ~those who are curious what *that* is, the clue is already there! xD Be like Conan! Just kidding! xD

Anyway thanks again Ice-chan!

And thanks for supporting me my precious readers~! So here is the new update!

ENJOY~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

A student with short light brown hair and black eyes looked around the hallways, trying to search for something, or rather, for _someone_.

'_Where is he?'_ she thought in panic _'What if he got attacked?'_

She turns around, continuing her frantic search as she wandered through the hallways. She stopped on her tracks as soon as she saw Hibari come out of the Disciplinary Office she then muttered "Cloud man."

Hibari turns to her with a raised eyebrow before narrowing his eyes "It's against the rules impersonating someone you're not…" but he closed his eyes and continued walking away "…but I guess its part of the baby's request. If you're looking for him, he's in there…"

Her dark eyes watched the prefect's retreating figure until it is just a mere dot against the bright sunshine shining brightly through the windows of the school, casting a golden glow on the windows. She turns to the disciplinary office and enters. As she opened the door, she immediately spotted a certain brunet lying on the couch, unconscious.

She sighed in relief.

The girl approaches him and knelt beside him, her brows slowly relaxing from the furrowed state. All of a sudden, a mist surrounded her form, slowly her looks changed… her light brown hair turned to deep violet and her bangs shifted to form a pineapple-like hairstyle, an eye patch made its way to her right eye while her left eye turned into a beautiful amethyst color, and then the typical Namimori uniform gradually darkened in color, changing into her usual Kokuyo uniform.

"Boss…" she stroked his cheek softly before pushing away some bangs "I'm so glad you're okay…"

She pulls back her hand as she sat on the floor, watching his boss sleep.

Should she wake him up? As if in cue, the other groaned softly, making her look up. He was still asleep…

'_A nightmare perhaps?'_ Chrome thought

Slowly she reaches out a hand, hesitating whether to make physical contact with her boss or not. And then something struck her, "I can take a glimpse of Boss' dream…" she whispered to herself softly, palming her fist. Mukuro had been training her on a technique of being able to look into people's dream, though she wasn't as good as Mukuro, she knew she could still do it. It was a basic step to possessing a person. That's what Mukuro had told her.

She softly pushes up Tsuna's bangs, before leaning her forehead against his. She closes her amethyst eye and concentrated with all her mist flame.

* * *

><p><em>As soon as she opened her eye, she found herself standing in a void of darkness.<em>

_She looks around "Boss? Boss?" her voice echoed through the darkness._

_It was so cold and lonely here. How could her boss stand staying here?_

_Something glistened in the darkness, standing out from the endless shadows. She walked towards it. As she walked closer, the 'thing' slowly took shape. A glass, circle-shaped prison stood in front of her. A human figure was sitting inside, igniting more of her curiosity. _

_When she approached the prison, her eye slowly widens as she found herself staring at none other than… Tsuna. But this Tsuna was the_ real _Tsuna. The one that was always known as No-Good Tsuna, the one who never held fake smiles or secrets… the one that suddenly got replaced by the Tsuna now._

_Chrome touched the barrier between them, looking at her boss, who seemed to be in a deep sleep. Her amethyst eye stared longingly at him._

_She had found him- the true him- finally, she found_ their _boss. But… _

"_Boss! Boss! Wake up!" she calls out, hitting the glass_

_The young brunet remained asleep inside the tube. She puts on a determined look, she held out her hand and a trident appears. She gripped her heavy yet familiar trident tightly, silently praying that whatever she was going to do next would work. She slams the tip of the trident against the barrier, "Ah!" only to have herself thrown back by the repelling barrier._

_She stands up with the support of her trident, and as she looks up, everything was gone- the container vanished along with her boss. "Boss! No!" She felt something break inside her. Her heart healed little by little, the instant she saw Tsuna, but now she had to see him disappear from sight, _again- _it shattered her more than before, she was surprised how much it hurt._

_She held out a hand wanting to touch the container, hoping beyond hope that she could keep it from vanishing, but her hand slipped through it and when she turned back, the last thing she saw was her boss still fast asleep._

"_Boss…" she fell on her knees while her trident clattered to the ground. She was right in front of him. And… and she couldn't do anything to get him out of that place. She wished everything could just go back to normal, so that her boss didn't have to be confined to that uncomfortable-looking place._

'_Wait. If Boss was sleeping in there the whole time, who… replaced him?' and as if trying to answer her question she suddenly found herself standing in an office room. She blinked. Where was this place?_

_She walked towards the huge window behind the desk and took a look at the fascinating scenery outside. Before she could point out her location she heard someone talking outside the door. The context was spoken in Italian, though some of them were thickly accented with Japanese._

"_I'm… in Italy… but what…" Chrome was interrupted as the door opened, a man in a suit entered. He looked like he was around 24. He had brown spiky hair and familiar caramel eyes._

"_B-Boss?" Chrome stepped forward. This was her Boss… Ten years later!_

_She must've been invisible since the brunet continued on his way to his desk without even sparing her a glance. Chrome watched as Tsuna sighed tiredly before looking through a stack of papers. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. He looked like he'd been through a lot._

_A knock made both Tsuna and Chrome look up._

"_Come in." Tsuna's voice was now deeper than before, much more mature and serious as if there were a lot of pressure weighing on his shoulders._

_The door opened revealing Gokudera and Yamamoto. The both looked serious as they stared at the brunet. Chrome slightly frowned, why were they looking at him like that?_

"_We finished our mission." Yamamoto muttered as he approaches Tsuna's desk and put a file in front of him._

'_Did they get into a fight?' Chrome thought in disbelief. Even if they did get into a fight, it wouldn't have come to this extent. Gokudera wouldn't even give Tsuna a glimpse._

"_Thanks for your hard work." The brunet smiled, but Chrome could see through it- she wasn't the mist guardian for nothing. Yamamoto just turned away, the brunet frowned._

"_Uhm… hey Yamamoto, I'm free this weekend, do you want to watch a baseball game?" Tsuna asks quietly._

"_No thanks." Yamamoto bluntly replied._

_Chrome was a taken aback._

"_O-oh…" Tsuna forces a smile "What about you Gokudera-kun? Do you want to go star gazing?"_

"_Maybe next time Juudaime…" Gokudera immediately replied before leaving with Yamamoto and shutting the door behind them._

_Chrome looks at the closed door, a bit shocked and mad. She turned back to find her boss' eyes shadowed, but he immediately shook his head as he stood up and walked out the office. Chrome knew she had to follow him._

* * *

><p><em>Chrome listened guiltily as Tsuna talked to a guard at the doorway.<em>

"_So who else is in a mission?" Tsuna asks, scanning through some papers marked with the Vongola crest._

"_Everyone had come back from their mission, except for Mukuro-sama. He would probably come back tomorrow…" the guard informed him._

"_Ok. Thanks for your hard work." Tsuna smiles before leaving._

_Chrome observed Tsuna as he tried interacting with Ryohei, Lambo and Hibari… she immediately knew something was wrong. Why were they so distant? And what's with the cold attitude they were giving him?_

_When Tsuna asked Ryohei if he wanted to have a picnic by the pond near their mansion, Ryohei had refused him in a very down-right manner. And then when the brunet tried talking to Lambo, the young Bovino just slapped his hand away. As Tsuna hesitantly raised his hand to pat him, he ran off, eyes brimming with unshed tears. Lastly, the cloud man had turned down an offer from Tsuna to escort him to a meeting, saying he didn't care about him._

_Chrome would've thought the brunet would break down there, but instead, she saw something in his expression that made her shocked. It was evident in his calm yet hurt features that he was experiencing everyday- he was used to it now, but he hasn't given up hope just yet._

"_B-boss…" Chrome looks at the older boy with worry._

_The scene shifted._

_Chrome gasped as she surveyed her surroundings._

_A beautiful flower-bed stretched across the garden with different assorted colors, almost like a rainbow. Neatly trimmed bushes signified as the barriers between the pathway and the flower-bed. Tsuna walked through the stoned pathway and Chrome immediately saw a beautiful arch in the middle, the vines wrapped around the elegant shelter._

_Once she caught up, Chrome immediately spotted a lady, about the same age as Tsuna, standing under the arc, looking at the flowers. She had a small smile in her face, showing how much she admires its beauty._

_As soon as Tsuna got near to her, Chrome looks at the lady in shock, no sooner did she realize that the lady… was _her_._

"_Chrome…" Tsuna called_

_Chrome expected her to look at Tsuna questioningly as she did whenever the brunet would call her, but the lady suddenly turned tense. She hastily turned to Tsuna, but she didn't look at him. Chrome frowned. What was she doing?_

"_Y-yes Boss?" her one eye darted around, not meeting the brunet's soft gaze._

"_The garden's beautiful… neh?" The tenth boss asked gently, that Chrome couldn't help but smile at him and make a small nod, even though he wasn't talking to her._

"_Y…Yes it is…" and with that the older Chrome turned away._

_Chrome wanted to ask her other self why she was acting so rude to her Boss. But she knew it was futile._

_Tsuna was about to touch Chrome's shoulder, but he held himself back "Do you mind if I watch the garden with you?" the brunet asks softly._

_Chrome stared at her other self, almost daring her to say no._

"_I-I'm sorry Boss… but I have to go…!" and with that Chrome ran off hastily, without looking back._

_Chrome could only stare in shock. How could she just run off like that? Tsuna… her boss… the person who cared for her and her Mukuro-sama, despite the fact he knew their objective was to try and possess his body… how could she reject him when he just asked her to join her in watching the garden?_

_Chrome turned to Tsuna and saw that the brunet was just staring at the ground, his caramel eyes looked dull and his expression was impassive, but she knew better that it was just a mask to hold back how hurt he felt._

'_But why is he dreaming this?' Chrome slowly reaches a hand towards her boss' face 'Why a future where everyone treats you like you're unwanted?'_

_Her fingertips seemed to have brushed against his skin, but she didn't feel anything._

_Then she suddenly remembered Mukuro telling her about looking into dreams…_

-0o0o0o0-

"Remember my dear Chrome… there are times when we look into people's dreams that we get lost."

"Eh? Why Mukuro-sama?"

"It's because, as we try to walk our way through their dreams, we sometimes find ourselves wandering at a deeper most part of their minds… and there are also times when we stumble in memories without even realizing it…"

-0o0o0o0-

_Her hand froze as her eye widen, a strong gust of wind suddenly made its way, making petals dance around the air, but she ignored them._

'_Could this be… a memory?' she knew that Tsuna would never try and dream this kind of nightmare, so… it could be that… 'No way…' Chrome stepped back "It couldn't be… he…" petals suddenly swirled around her making her shut her eye tightly…_

_WHOOSH!_

* * *

><p>Chrome fell on her back as if pushed by an unknown force. And once she opened her amethyst eye, she soon realized she was back in the disciplinary office. She panted slightly while looking at the brunet who was still unconscious on the sofa.<p>

Tsuna's eyes suddenly fluttered open, surprising Chrome. She stood up as she watched Tsuna weakly push himself up, feeling a bit worried as she helped him.

"Are you ok Boss?" she asks

"C-Chrome? What are you doing here?" he looks at her in surprise while rubbing the back of his neck.

Before Chrome could reply she immediately saw his bandaged hand, she then held it "W-what happened?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looks at the hand Chrome was holding "Oh, uhm don't worry about it… got it in an accident."

"Are you sure?" Chrome asks

"Ah…" The brunet smiled

As soon as Chrome saw this, a picture of the adult Tsuna smiling flashes in her mind. She shook her head before letting go of his hand. Tsuna noticed the strange action "Is there something wrong Chrome?"

"I-it's nothing Boss." She then stood straight "I shall be going now…"

Chrome was about to turn away only to be stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Wait, do you want to hang out for awhile?" Tsuna asked, smiling lightly.

"Eh?" Chrome turns at him questioningly

"Have you eaten anything yet since this morning?" he said, still smiling.

And as if on cue, her stomach grumbled, making Chrome blush a deep shade of red. Tsuna just chuckled.

"Maa maa…" As soon as Tsuna stood up he immediately fell forward. Luckily Chrome caught him.

"Boss! Are you ok?" she looks at him in panic

"I-I'm fine… I just feel a bit dizzy." Tsuna said straightening himself up.

Chrome then remembered Mukuro telling her about some side effects to the person once they entered his/her mind.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Chrome unconsciously said

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" Tsuna asks as rub his dizziness away

"H-huh? O-oh… n-nothing…" Chrome immediately replied, averting his gaze.

Tsuna could only look at her questioningly before shrugging and leading her out the office and talk to her about some stands she might want to visit.

Chrome looked at Tsuna, chuckling as he started talking about how Gokudera had once tried to cook. Slowly she made a small and determined smile.

'_Boss had always been warm and nice to me… I want to stay by his side…' _her amethyst eyes scanned his smiling face _'I'm still not sure on what I had seen in his mind… but… I had realized one thing…'_

'_I… don't want to see Boss' smile vanish…_

…_and get replaced by that lonely look.'_

_**End of chapter...**_

* * *

><p>Ok, so I admit, this was a bit short, but it was ok, right?<p>

Anyway, I would like to thank **The Ice Within** once again! And also!

Can you guys please visit my website? xD

**IF** you totally disagree with **child abuse** visit this link (erase spaces): **www. impedechildabuse .weebly. com**

Please feel free to **EXPLORE** the wonderful website and probably answer the poll I have placed! Also, please comment! xD It would be a great help for my computer subject.

Thanks again! And pleasse REVIEW! ^^


	19. Salty riceballs filled with love

**A/N:** Ok, here's the next chappie... -.-"" - Totally exhausted Hope you enjoy it!

**Beta-read by The Ice Within.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 19<em>**

A certain mist guardian and her boss were walking outside the school building while looking around some stands.

"I know, do you want to try some crêpes?" Tsuna asks pointing at a stand "Or do you want to eat some pasta?"

Chrome just clutched her bag tighter to her chest before looking down, twirling her bag around her fumbling fingers, "I'll try whatever you want me to try Boss."

Tsuna could only smile, his mouth curving up into a gentle smile, "Oh come on now. Just tell me what you want to eat."

Chrome looks at Tsuna uncertainly before looking back down, her cheeks blushing scarlet at the teasing tone of her Boss, "I…I… would like to eat some riceballs…"

The brunet looks at her in surprise. "A…A-and if possible… I-I want Boss to be the one who makes it." Chrome looks up hopefully.

Tsuna felt a small blush creep up his face, but inside he felt a soft glow warming up his heart. It has been so long that someone had seen him as a friend instead of merely a Boss. Seeing the blushing brunet, Chrome looks down bashfully, feeling her face burning with embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry… it was a stupid request…"

The young brunet suddenly made a hearty laugh. The laugh didn't make Chrome feel embarrassed at all… instead, it made her feel warm and happy. She makes a small smile.

"No, no… it's not stupid at all…" Tsuna said turning to Chrome with a smile "I'll make them…"

The mist guardian looks at Tsuna in shock, surprised that Tsuna actually gave a second thought to her request, "E-eh?"

The brunet just nodded firmly before grabbing her hand and dragging her back into the building.

"W-wait Boss! It's ok, you don't have to!" Chrome hastily said, shaking her head to emphasize her point.

"Maa maa… don't worry. It's no trouble at all." Tsuna smiles softly "If that's what Chrome wants, then I'll happily do it…"

The eye-patched girl didn't know how to react, but her instinct was smart enough to make her break her eye contact with her Boss. After all, making her Boss awkward was the last thing she wanted to do right after she asked for a favor. _'Boss…'_ her amethyst eye then landed to the hand holding hers _'He's still as warm as before…'_she can't help but sigh with relief, Tsuna's dream suddenly rushes back to her, but she can't take it now. Pushing it to the back of her head, she clears her mind and cheerfully smiles.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looks from right to left before opening a room. It was simply structured just like the others- a white door with a small glass panel for the windows. A small board stuck out of the wall above their head, indicating that it was an out-of-bounds room when teachers were not around. Tsuna sneaks inside, and Chrome could do nothing but follow closely behind. He closes the door and locks it.<p>

"Boss, are you sure…?"

"Don't worry… I don't think anyone would come in," he gave her a quick, reassuring smile.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize… there's really nothing to apologize… I was the one who decided," Tsuna said looking around the room. Chrome surveyed the room carefully and realized that the room is where the students usually cook for Home Economics.

He leads Chrome to a seat, "Sit down for awhile. It might take some time to make them."

"B-but…"

"It's ok… trust me…" Chrome looks at him before making a small nod, giving up eventually.

Tsuna looks up the clock, a red 10:48 stared back at him, _'The play doesn't start 'til 3 pm… so I still got lots of time. Hopefully, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun won't get too worried for my sudden disappearance…__' _

"Boss?"

Tsuna turns to his mist guardian "Ah, sorry… I was just thinking of something…" he immediately bends down at the cabinets to look for some ingredients _'Alright there's enough ingredients for some rice balls,'_ Tsuna takes out the rice, salt and sheets of nori seaweeds "Uhm, Chrome, what fillings do you want?" he turns to her questioningly.

Tsuna could tell that she is hesitating. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she replied awkwardly, "A-anything's fine…"

Tsuna shrugs, before taking out some pickled plums (umeboshi) and bonito flakes (okaka) "Sorry, these are the only fillings I could find…"

"I-it's fine!" Chrome immediately said.

Tsuna stood up before grabbing an apron and putting it on, he then turns to Chrome with a grin "Alright! Let's begin the cooking show!"

Chrome giggles softly at Tsuna's hilarious appearance. His hair was sticking up everywhere, messier than usual, and the additional apron made him look cute and funny at the same time.

Tsuna washed his hands before grabbing the rice _'Luckily, I practiced making rice balls back at the future…'_ Tsuna puts 4 cups of rice into the bowl before soaking it _'I always made some for my friends…' _he smiles sadly _'…but I knew I always put too much salt, but they never admit it. I could practically see their lips pucker…'_ Tsuna chuckles softly at this… though he was unaware of the small tears at the corner of his eyes _'…though, Chrome was the only one who seemed to enjoy them… she didn't seem to mind eating it.'_

The young boss suddenly felt a hand towel wipe the side of his face, making him turn to his one and only mist guardian "Are you okay boss?"

"H-huh?"

"You look sad…" she frowns "You don't have to force yourself… e-especially with your injury…"

Tsuna looks at his right hand, he had taken off the bandages so that they won't get in the way. He could see the purplish bruise, but it wasn't as bad as before "I'm fine… I don't really feel any pain." He said waving it off, "See?"

"Do… do you want me to help?"

"Eh? But you wanted me to make them right?" He gave her a gentle push "Don't worry, I'll be okay on my own… just sit still and watch! I promise to make those rice balls!"

Chrome stares at him worriedly, making Tsuna sigh with exaggerated patience.

"Tell you what, if my hand starts hurting really bad, I _promise_ I'll tell you and let you help make the rice ball… will that be fair enough?" Chrome made a small smile before cheerfully nodding and going back to her seat.

The brunet chuckles softly as he turns back to cleaning the rice. About a couple of minutes have passed and Tsuna was preparing the other ingredients. He took out 2 sheets of nori seaweeds and cuts them into strips. Then next he moistened the bonito flakes with soy sauce and so on. In the middle of cooking, he immediately senses a presence. He sighs tiredly, turning to the place where Chrome was once sitting, but was now replaced by…

"Mukuro… what do you want?" Tsuna asks staring at the other's mismatched eyes.

"Kufufufu… oya, oya? Is that how you greet your guest, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the mist guardian spoke.

'_More like an intruder than a guest…'_ Tsuna thought before turning back to the rice cooker, "Stop possessing Chrome and give her back her body… you know that the more you use her mist flame the more you exhaust her body."

"Now, don't be so stingy Sawada Tsunayoshi… I merely came here because I wanted to see you cook…" the illusionist smirks.

Tsuna could only blush a bit before glaring at his direction, and then turning back to the rice cooker.

"Oya, oya… I never knew you were good in this…" Mukuro approaches him and looks at the neatly arranged ingredients "Knowing your _usual_ self, you would have already set the kitchen on fire."

The brunet gave him a look before opening the lid of the rice cooker as soon as it was done cooking "It's just rice balls. Don't speak like I'm trying to light a fire in a place filled with gas."

Mukuro chuckled and watched as Tsuna try to cool the rice off a bit and soak his hand and sprinkle them with a certain amount of salt. He placed a quarter of rice in his hand and wraps them around a certain amount of pickled plums. The illusionist immediately spotted the tenth's bruised hand before grabbing it, making Tsuna look at him in surprise. Mukuro gently caressed the bruise making Tsuna flinch a bit "Kufufu… you should take care of yourself more, Tsunayoshi-kun…" he said "I don't want the body I would soon possess be always covered in injuries…"

Tsuna pulled back his hand, Mukuro immediately saw something flash in his caramel eyes, but it was soon gone before he could even realize what it was "Just turn Chrome back…" he muttered while shaping the rice ball and wrapping the bottom with a strip of nori seaweed. Before he could even place the (surprisingly) well-shaped rice ball to a plate, the illusionist suddenly spoke.

"I know who you really are… Sawada Tsunayoshi…" This made Tsuna freeze immediately.

Mukuro leaned to his ear "I know you're not from this time… I know… you're from the _future_…"

"Wha-?" Tsuna was immediately interrupted when the rice ball he was holding was suddenly grabbed away by his mist guardian. Mukuro took a bite "M-Mukuro!" he sweat-dropped before sighing. Luckily, he didn't see Mukuro's eyebrows twitch after his first bite, before reluctantly wolfing the whole thing down.

He turns his back from Tsuna "Kufufu… thanks for the meal…" Tsuna just stares at the illusionist with a frown "Mukuro…"

"Do not worry… Sawada Tsunayoshi… I haven't told my precious Chrome yet… but…" he gave him a smirk "I know she'll soon realize it…" the young boss clenches his fists. Mist had engulfed Mukuro and Chrome soon appeared, staggering, making the worried boss instinctively grab her, "Chrome, are you okay?"

She looks up to see a worried face peering down at her, "B-Boss! Don't worry… I'm fine." She replied but Tsuna insisted to assist her back to her seat.

"Sorry, I'm still not done with the rice balls. I'll finish it soon…" before Tsuna could turn away Chrome had grabbed his arm "Boss looks troubled."

"Huh? Oh don't worry… something just happened and…-"

"Did Mukuro-sama say something wrong?"

"What? Of course not… ah! The rice might go cold!" Tsuna exclaims before hastily turning away, leaving a worried Chrome staring after him. She watches the brunet as he tries to distract himself by putting all his concentration on wrapping the rice around the bonito flakes.

She sighs.

* * *

><p>"Here you go!" Tsuna - smiles as she handed the girl two plastic containers that contained the rice balls he made. The brunet turns to the clock "And just in time for lunch time too! Oh! And you can share them to your friends too if you want to."<p>

"T-Thanks Boss…" she opens one container and Tsuna watches her curiously.

"I want to taste the rice ball boss made for me…" she said taking one out.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel nervous "C-can't you just try eating it when I'm not around. I kinda' don't want to know the outcome."

Chrome just smiled softly before taking a bite of his rice ball. Tsuna - watches anxiously. She chews on it before her eye slowly widened. The brunet blinks. There was a small silence as Chrome continued eating the rice ball until it was fully swallowed. The young boss couldn't help but asks quietly.

"W-well?"

"Too much salt…" Tsuna felt something strike him "And the rice is a bit overcooked…" the brunet sweat drops. Great, not only does he have a habit of putting too much salt but he had also overcooked the rice and he never knew this until now! How embarrassing!

"But…" Tsuna looks up and saw Chrome smiling happily with her eyes shut as if savoring the flavor, "…it's delicious… since Boss made it himself and had done it with all his heart. It's the - tastiest thing I have ever tasted. I love it." Tsuna had blushed at this "Arigatou Boss!"

The brunet suddenly found the floor interesting to stare at "N-no problem… t-thanks for being honest."

"Boss…" Tsuna looks up. Chrome was looking down at her rice balls, staring them as if they were precious "May I… ask you something?"

"Uhm… sure. What is it?"

Chrome looks at Tsuna with her one amethyst eye "I know it's sudden… but I've always wanted to know…" she lightly grips the plastic containers "If Boss was my parent… would he have done the same thing as what my parents did as soon as they had realized I was beyond cure and abandon me?" she then immediately realized that she had never told Tsuna or anyone about her past and that Mukuro was the only one who knew. She instantly covers her mouth.

Meanwhile, Tsuna could only stare at Chrome in shock. Chrome had never bothered speaking to him about her past. Though, he had found out about it in the future… but still…

"I-I'm sorry… you probably didn't understand…-"

"No…" Tsuna shook his head "I completely understand and… I would never abandon you."

Chrome's eye widens "I would never do such a thing if you were my child." Tsuna smiles softly "You're nice and sweet… those people just couldn't understand you. And what do you mean beyond cure? Anyone would still survive from ruptured organs when a person with the same bloodline donates their organs right?" Chrome felt Tsuna pat her head affectionately "Well, I'd gladly donate my organs to you. Not just organs but everything. Even if it was my heart."

Chrome was looking at her Boss, shock and stunned. Slowly tears filled her eye and before Tsuna knew it Chrome tackled him and hugs him tightly "Boss! Boss!" she cried softly her shoulders trembled as Tsuna puts a comforting hand on them "Chrome…" _'You've been through a lot. It must've been a heavy burden to keep thinking how unwanted you felt because of your parents and suddenly getting dragg__ed__ into this Mafia mess…'_ Tsuna puts his other hand on her head. He could feel his shirt get wet, but he couldn't care less _'And you must've felt lonelier and scared after what I have done in the future…'_

"I'm so sorry." Tsuna murmurs

He wasn't sure if Chrome had heard him as the girl continued sobbing. They've been like that for a couple of minutes before the girl had finally calmed down, "I-I'm s-sorry…f…for suddenly crying…l-like that…"

"It's ok… I didn't mind really." Tsuna said taking out his handkerchief and handing it to her.

"Well then, shall we head out before someone enters?" Tsuna asks before realizing something, "Speaking of which… why hasn't anyone entered yet? I mean, there could've at least been one student who came in to get some supplies."

"Oh… it's because I made the door vanish from the people outside." Chrome replies.

Tsuna sweat drops _'W-what?' _

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Chrome were walking though the hallways chatting. Well, the brunet did most of the talking while Chrome would either nod or smile. The boss was aware of the whispers of his schoolmates.<p>

"Hey, isn't that Dame-Tsuna?"

"Who's that cute girl?"

"Could she be Dame-Tsuna's girl friend?"

"No way!"

Tsuna turns to Chrome with a sheepish expression "Sorry, it seems like I'm putting you in an uncomfortable position…"

Chrome just shook her head and gave him a small smile, "I don't mind Boss…"

The brunet could only chuckle nervously.

"Juudaime-!" Tsuna looks ahead and saw Gokudera running towards him with Yamamoto trailing behind-.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiles at them.

"Where have you been Tsuna? We've been looking all over for you." Yamamoto asks.

"Ah… sorry… I've been… busy" Tsuna replies

"Ah! Juudaime! What's she doing here?" Gokudera glares at Chrome.

"I came here to guard Boss." Chrome said

"Eh?"

"Hahaha… I see!" Yamamoto grins

Gokudera looked angry "Juudaime is just fine with only us guarding him!"

Chrome just ignored this by shutting her eyes and turning to Yamamoto who spoke "Arre? What are those?" he points at the plastic containers sticking out of her bag.

"Oh this?" Chrome took one out, revealing the rice balls inside the transparent container "Boss made them for me."

"J-Juudaime…-?"

"Tsuna made those?" Yamamoto and Gokudera looked surprise. Tsuna scratches the back of his head "B-but they're not that good though…"

"What are you talking about Tenth? Everything you make is great!" Gokudera exclaims as he grabs Tsuna's hands and look at him with his green eyes sparkling in admiration.

"Do you want to try some?" Chrome opens the container.

"Haha! Sure why not?" Yamamoto took the rice ball

"I'd like to try some of Juudaime's rice ball as well!" Gokudera said taking one

"W-Wait! No! Don't! They're not that good!" Tsuna said grabbing both their hands "Tell them Chrome!"

"Boss' rice balls are the best!" Chrome cheerfully said. Tsuna almost fell at this.

"Haha! Calm down Tsuna. Anyway! Thanks for the food!" Yamamoto took a bite of the rice ball

"I shall eat this with all my heart!" Gokudera exclaims before taking a bite as well…

Silence…

Tsuna could only look down in embarrassment as he listen to his friends try to fight themselves from choking and spitting the food. Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks before swallowing the food. They turned to the brunet who was looking at the floor his face red and tears forming at the corner of his eyes, he then murmurs "I can't even make rice balls right… I really am no-good."

The three guardians immediately went into a slight panic. Gokudera and Yamamoto ate their rice balls as quickly as they can.

"Ahahaha! M-maa maa! What are you talking about Tsuna? I like the way you make your rice balls!" Yamamoto said.

"Juudaime! I really love the way you put extra salt in the rice and how over-cook it is!" Gokudera said clenching his fists in determination.

However, this didn't make the brunet feel any better at all as he sulks in a corner.

"M-maa maa Tsuna!"

"J-Juudaime…!"

"Boss…" Tsuna looks up as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Chrome smiles at him "You're rice balls are the best. They say the way you make them depends on your feelings. The way you put too much salt shows how much you love us. You always find your love not enough and give us too much of it. And the way you over cook the rice is the same as how over protective you are of us." Her face slowly got near Tsuna's, and plants a kiss on his cheek. Tsuna turns visibly red while Gokudera and Yamamoto looked shock.

"Thanks for everything Boss." Chrome stood straight while Tsuna, who cupped his cheek feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oi! You stupid woman! How dare you kiss Juudaime!" Gokudera said kicking at her direction while Yamamoto held him back "Maa maa, calm down Gokudera…"

Chrome turns to the bomber "You can kiss Boss if you want to…"Gokudera turned red "That's not what I meant you idiot!"

"Chrome," the eye-patch girl turns to Tsuna, "Can you watch our play later?"

Chrome nodded enthusiastically "Of course boss! I had already agreed to watch when the Arcobaleno handed me an invitation."

"Eh? Reborn?"

The mist guardian nodded "Anyway, I shall go now Boss… Take care." Tsuna watches as she disappeared, luckily, there weren't many students to see that.

"Darn that girl." Gokudera said crossing his arms

"Hahaha, anyways Tsuna… Kurokawa had been looking for you. She said she wanted to tell you something." Yamamoto turns to the brunet.

"It must be about the practice for the play." Tsuna could only sigh "She's probably gonna yell at me for skipping or something."

"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll defend you…" the three started heading to the classroom

"It's ok Gokudera-kun…"

"Don't worry about it Tsuna… we'll watch your back!"

"You baseball-idiot! Get your hands off Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto… *sigh*" however, Tsuna makes a small smile. It was just like old times.

As the trio walked off, they weren't able to notice a man in a dark coat and glasses watching them from afar.

"_Target spotted Boss…"_

"_Perfect… just keep an eye on them…"_

"_When do we attack the Decimo Boss?"_

"_Soon… but before we can attack the Decimo… we need to use his weakness first…"_

"_And what would that be?"_

An evil chuckle was heard _"We shall attack his family and use them as hostage…"_

**_End of Chapter..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that. Please do review... -.-<p> 


	20. Happy Birthday!

_**A/N: **_TADAA! Happy BIRTHDAY Tsuna! Err... belated HAPPY BDAY! XD I deeply apologize for updating this like after Tsuna's bday! O_O I was suppose to Update this on his birthday, but I wasn't able to finish it in time... and I was busy TT^TT, Forgive me Tsuna! Oh and** The Ice Within**, I'm sorry for not submitting it first to you, I'm trying to update as soon as possible you see, hehe... sorry.

So, I was suppose to like submit a link of my drawing for Tsuna's birthday but... -_- I still don't have the picture scanned. Dang it! I may be able to submit the pic on the next chapter!

Anyway on to the story! Thanks for the reviews by the way!

Hope you enjoy the _long_ chapter~!

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**Ok, so this part of the chapter happened before Future Tsuna got sent to the past, but after Future Tsuna commited the crime. You might get a bit confused at the changing of times and scenes. So please watch out for this signs like 'Ten years later' or 'Present time...' etc. etc. ok?

OK!

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Special Chapter*<em>**

_In a dark lonely room, a lone figure sat on a couch… he had his legs pulled up while his chin rested on his knees, he had his arms wrapped around his legs. His dull brown eyes stared down at the small cupcake that had a small lit candle stabbed over the top, in front of him. The small candle was the only source of light in his room… His eyes traveled to a digital clock beside him. 23:55._

_He felt depress…_

_It was a special day for him today… and it was going to end in less than five minutes._

_However, no one was there to celebrate it with him… not even _them_…_

* * *

><p>Tsuna groggily wakes up at the sound of his alarm clock <em>'Ugh…'<em> Tsuna pushes himself up as he turns off the alarm. Not wanting to be a victim of Reborn's morning wake-up calls, he reluctantly stood up from his soft and warm bed and absent-mindedly walked towards the bathroom while shivering a bit because of the cold morning before bumping on the door making him crouch down the ground and clutch his painful forehead with a groan.

Yap, a totally fresh start for beautiful mornings like this.

As soon as Tsuna was done preparing himself, he comes out the bathroom with a yawn (and a small red mark on his forehead). As he was about to leave his room, his eyes landed on the calendar hanging next to his door frame. He blinked as he realized something… it was October 14! That means, it was his-

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready!"

"Hai!" Tsuna yelled before running down.

* * *

><p>As Tsuna reached the dining room, he saw his mother cook breakfast like almost every other day. Tsuna sighed before taking a seat. "Good morning Tsu-kun, you're up early!"<p>

"A-ah…" the brunet replied while feeling slightly disappointed. Well, it can't be helped, she was a bit of an air-head. She'll soon realize, one way or another. Tsuna pouted a bit, this always happened every year. She would always find out at either the afternoons or probably the end of the day.

"Tsuna-nii, good morning…" yawned a sleepy Fuuta who entered the dining room with Lambo and I-pin

Tsuna smiles at them "Good morning." He approaches I-pin and Lambo who looked like they were about to go back to sleep on the ground, and pick them up carefully. The young boss had been very close to them as time passed and had been a great big brother to them.

"Maa, Lambo, I-pin, don't sleep on the ground now…" Tsuna grinned jokingly while Nana couldn't help but coo at how sweet they were.

"It's good to see you early Baka-Tsuna…" Reborn, who had entered while riding on Bianchi's shoulder, said.

"Yeah… well…" _'I have to avoid your tortures after all…' _Tsuna thought, before setting Lambo and I-pin down to their seats. He sat back down his seat as Nana placed their food. Tsuna watches Reborn point a gun to Lambo who was about to steal the arcobaleno's omelet, while I-pin scold the cow child. His caramel eyes landed on the food before him.

The day was normal.

But today isn't like those ordinary days… for him anyway. Today is his special day. It was his _birthday_. And once again, he felt disappointed and depress that no one knows. He felt a bit embarrassed for feeling like that, but I mean… if you have experienced having no one to know it's your birthday since you were a child for you were always known as no-good, thus, no one wants to be your friends, plus your mom sometimes forgets about it… you would practically want a day when people all around you would greet you and maybe feel a bit selfish for attention.

"What's with the gloomy atmosphere Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's voice snapped Tsuna out from his thought, making the brunet look up in surprise and turn to his tutor "I-it's nothing..!" he exclaims

Reborn frowned before tilting his gun to Tsuna "I don't like it when you keep things from me, so spill!"

"HIIIIII! I-I think I'm gonna be late! I have to go now!" the tenth immediately said as he grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the dining room.

"Take care Tsu-kun!" was the last thing Tsuna heard as he rushed out the house.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Reborn can be so troublesome…" Tsuna muttered as he walks down the street still munching on the piece of toast he had managed to grab.<p>

A cold breeze caressed the young boss' face, making the brunet shiver a bit…

What a morning to start his birthday…

_Will it always be like this?_

_Always lonely and depress on the day I was born…?_

_Heh… it feels like no one really wants to celebrate the day I existed huh?_

Tsuna clenches his fist, before ruffling his hair animatedly "Ahh~! What am I getting so worked up about? Everyday someone has a birthday, so what difference does it make with mine?"_ 'And besides, I have friends now, they would remember it's my birthday right?'_

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!" Speak of the devil.

As Tsuna turned around, he immediately saw his two best friends. Yamamoto and Gokudera. He was about to greet the two, when his sight zeroed in at a wrapped boxed in Yamamoto's arms. It couldn't be… a gift? For him?

"Juudaime! Good morning!" Gokudera calls out, snapping Tsuna from his thoughts

"Good morning Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replies

"Yoh Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted

"G-good morning Yamamoto!"

Silence…

Yamamoto sweat-dropped as Tsuna stared at him intensely, Gokudera, thankfully, broke the awkward moment "Juudaime, is there something wrong?"

Tsuna blinks "Hm? Oh! Uhm… well…" his face went a bit red as he felt slightly embarrassed for feeling a bit selfish "I-I was just wondering, w-what's that gift for!" he really couldn't help but want to know.

"Oh this?" Yamamoto held out the box "It's a birthday gift!"

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat!

"A student in our class has a birthday today." Yamamoto continued

"Eh?"

"So I thought I'd give him a gift!" Yamamoto exclaims with a grin "I think his name was… Kenji?"

"Ken…ji?" Tsuna muttered

"Tch. What's the point of giving someone you hardly know a gift, you idiot? You can hardly even remember his name!" Gokudera glares at Yamamoto

"Ahaha! Maa, maa! We're all friends in class now right?" Yamamoto said

"H-how'd you know it was his birthday today?" Tsuna asks _'Instead of mine?'_

"Well, he kinda' announced it to the whole class yesterday, remember?" Yamamoto said as he turns to the brunet

The young boss looks down, feeling downright depress "I-I see…" His own friends forgot his birthday. But then again… it could be possible that they had no idea when his birthday was. After all, with their lives filled with battles and life-threatening choices to make… he couldn't just suddenly say "Hey guys! My birthday's coming soon!" And besides, he feels a bit shy and awkward when he would want to announce his birthday, not to mention foolish.

But despite that fact, he still couldn't help but feel depress, now in a higher degree.

"Juudaime? Is there something wrong?" Gokudera asks worriedly

"I-it's nothing…" Tsuna rubs his cold hands together "Why don't we guys get to class? Hibari-san might bite us to death." He makes a small smile before turning away making Yamamoto and Gokudera exchange confused looks.

* * *

><p><em>'Should I tell them?'<em> Tsuna watches the two bicker behind him. They were now by the gates of Nami-chu, and Tsuna had been fighting with his inner-self about whether he should tell his friends it was his birthday. Feeling a bit childish, he decided to just stop thinking about it. They'd eventually find out right? Tsuna's train of thoughts was yet again interrupted as he accidentally bumps into someone.

"S-sorry about that-!"

"Watch where you're going herbivore."

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna falls on his butt "Hi-Hibari-san! I'm so sorry!"

Gokudera immediately appeared between the two and glared at the prefect "How dare you bump into Tenth!"

The brunet tried to stop the bomber "S-stop Gokudera-kun! It was really my fault I wasn't looking." He turned to the prefect "I-I'm really sorry!" And before Gokudera could protest as the baseball idol just laugh it off as usual, Tsuna had dragged the two away. Hibari watched the other leave before grunting.

"I'll let you off the hook for now herbivore… since today's your special day."

* * *

><p>As soon as the trio arrived at the classroom, they immediately saw the room covered with decorations like balloons and confetti, and at the front was Kenji grinning boastfully as his classmates greeted him.<p>

"Happy birthday Kenji-kun!" a girl squealed

"Thanks." Kenji fakes a gentle smile, but it somehow made some of the girls swoon

_'To even throw a party here in school…'_ Tsuna sighed with a sweat drop _'What a guy.'_

"I should probably give him his gift, neh Tsuna?" the young boss unconsciously peered at the gift in Yamamoto's arm before nodding while looking away.

With that said, the swordsman left.

"Tch. What a show-off." Gokudera mutters

"Let him be Gokudera-kun." Tsuna's caramel eyes landed on the other birthday boy "He just wants to celebrate his birthday is all."

"I still think he's too much of a show-off…" Gokudera muttered, totally unaware of Tsuna's longing look.

They then went to their seats to put their bags.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko approached the brunet "Good morning!"

"G-Good morning Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna replied

Kyoko smiled brightly at him before speaking "Isn't this great? It's Kenji-kun's birthday today!"

Tsuna looked down "Uh y-yeah… good for him." He looks up with a small smile "He-he even threw a small party to celebrate, it's a good thing the teacher agreed to this."

"Well actually, some other classmates and I actually planned the whole party…" Kyoko exclaimed cheerfully "We wanted him to feel happy on his special day. And also, it's thanks to him that our *volleyball team reached the championship, making our school's name famous! That's why the teacher kinda' agreed with the whole party thing."

"O-oh…" Tsuna frowned slightly, feeling more disappointed. Of course they would throw a party for Kenji, he was pretty popular after all, and he was just a no-good person that even his classmates don't remember his own birthday. Of course…

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko looked at him worriedly "Are you ok? You look a bit depress."

"H-Huh? Err… It's nothing… I-I just have a lot of things in my mind… that's all…" the young boss hastily replied. Kyoko however, continued looking at the brunet intensely before frowning slightly

"If Tsuna-kun says so…"

"Tsuna!" an arm immediately slung itself on the brunet's shoulder "Haha! I already gave my gift!"

Feeling a bit relieve at the sudden intrusion of his best friend, he asked with a small smile "I see, did he like it?"

"Yap!" Yamamoto grinned

"Ah! That reminds me, it's almost _that_ time." Kyoko suddenly said, making Tsuna and Yamamoto exchange questioning looks. Before either of them could ask, Kyoko had already left to talk to some girls about something.

The young boss could only shrug at whatever Kyoko was talking about before turning to Yamamoto for a small conversation which was later joined by a certain bomber.

"Ahaha, anyway, speaking of birthdays, when's your birthday Tsuna?" Yamamoto turns to the smaller teen, making the other tense a bit.

"M-mine…?" he squeaks

Gokudera had turned pale as he realized that he had no clue when Tsuna's birthday was. What kind of right hand man was he? To not even know his boss' birthday, he was a disgrace to the Vongola Family!

"Juudaime! You must tell us!"

Tsuna blinked before looking down "I-it's really not that important guys…"

"Maa maa, come on and tell us." Yamamoto grinned "So that we could throw a party for you too."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna felt his face heat up a bit "Y-you don't have to."

"That's right. He's only Dame-Tsuna, why throw him a party?" a random student, who had apparently eavesdropped on their conversation, spoke up.

"Yeah, what did he ever do for us?" another joined in

"He doesn't do anything but cause trouble for others…."

"No one would even bother remembering his birthday."

Tsuna was hurt. I guess it was true that he was no good, and I guess he always caused trouble for others, especially his friends. His eyebrows furrowed… this thought… actually made him think his own existence was… useless.

Meanwhile, as Gokudera and Yamamoto heard this, the baseball idol's smiling face had vanished before immediately replacing it with a serious look while Gokudera glares at them with a scowl. However, before either one of them could do or say anything, the lights suddenly switched off, making everyone murmur in confusion. Tsuna, however, remained in his state of shock and depression.

The classroom's door suddenly opened and a glowing light made them turn their attention at the entrance. Then, all of a sudden, Kyoko enters the classroom carrying a birthday cake in her hands. Tsuna looked up at this, and almost immediately, he felt a bit jealous. He remembered when he was still a child, he would always watch a classmate get a cake on his birthday, while he had none. Actually, it was also his birthday, but his classmate threatened him not to tell anyone for he wanted to celebrate his birthday only.

"It's so unfair…" Tsuna muttered, but no one seemed to have heard him as the whole class look at the cake in awe before singing Kenji a birthday song…

_Happy birthday to you~!_

The brunet always wanted to celebrate his birthday with friends and family.

_Happy birthday to you~!_

He always wanted them to at least just greet him… that alone was enough…

_Happy birthday~ Happy birthday~!_

Just to show that they remember…

Just to know that there really was a significance on the day he was born.

_Happy birthday to you!_

There was… right?

Cheers and claps had snapped the brunet back to reality. The lights went on and Tsuna watched them slice the cake after Kenji blew the candles. He remains on his spot. He didn't know what to do. He felt really upset and he couldn't stand the thought of no one knowing about his birthday anymore. He was tired of celebrating them alone.

"Hey Tsuna, we brought you some cake…" Yamamoto spoke softly

"Juudaime…" Gokudera looks at Tsuna with a frown before turning to the students who insulted his Tenth with a glare. They were gonna pay dearly.

"Maa maa Tsuna… don't listen to them. What they said was wrong…" Yamamoto said pushing his cake towards the brunet "So cheer up… okay?"

Tsuna bit his lower lip "No, it's not that…"

"?"

"It's not that…" he repeated before looking down

"Then what's wrong Juudaime?" Gokudera asks, Kyoko had approached them, wondering what was up.

"Today…" Tsuna was hesitant for a moment before finally sighing as he continued "…I don't feel so well… I'm gonna head home." He grabs his bag and walk out the classroom, leaving his friends to call out to him in worry.

"Was there something wrong with Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked with a frown

Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks "We need to follow him." The baseball player muttered before leaving the room, followed by Gokudera. Kyoko blinked before leaving the classroom as well.

"Ah! K-Kyoko!" Kenji calls out for the school idol, who didn't seem to hear him as she just left. Leaving the birthday boy shock and depress.

* * *

><p>The tenth boss of the Vongola family sneezed as he walked through the freezing town. He pushes his scarf up to his cold nose. Wow it was freezing.<p>

Tsuna felt stupid walking out like that. He felt slightly ashamed at his actions and he couldn't help but feel like he was being over dramatic back there. Tsuna passes by a small café and caught sight of a small boy celebrating his birthday with his little friends and family. Tsuna makes a small smile. There sure are a lot of people having their birthdays today.

"Boss?"

Tsuna turns to the owner of the voice and was shock to see Chrome "Chrome! W-what are you doing here?"

"I was going to buy some food…" Chrome replied silently before shivering a bit when a gust of wind made its way. This made the brunet realize that the girl was wearing a black coat that reached up to her knees, her school uniform underneath it and her boots were the same one she always wore… but that was all. No wonder why she was cold, only wearing a black coat was not enough to keep someone warm.

"You shouldn't have come outside only wearing that." Tsuna exclaimed with a frown, immediately he took off his scarf and wrap it around the girl's neck who was surprise at the sudden action.

"I-it's okay Boss! You don't have to-!" Tsuna just waved it off as he took off his black gloves and put them in Chrome's hands.

"No it's fine! You'll need it more than I would!" he insisted, knowing full well where Chrome was living. Compared to the building made of ruins she was staying and his warm house, he knew the things he was offering were not even enough to keep the poor girl warm.

"B-but…" The mist guardian looks at the warm gloves on her hands

"It's okay…" Tsuna smiles warmly, making Chrome feel a bit relaxed. The brunet started looking around as Chrome, with slight reluctance, puts on the warm gloves. She then looks at her hands in awe before smiling softly.

_'Boss' warmth… it feels so nice…'_ she puts both her gloved hands near her chest

A gentle tap on the shoulder made Chrome snap to Tsuna's direction who was now holding a plastic bag filled with… canned milk and coffee? He suddenly points at a nearby vending machine "I bought some warm drinks, I'm not sure what you prefer though… so just pick out what you like… oh and you can share them with Ken and Chikusa as well!" he places the plastic bag in the pineapple haired girl.

"Boss…" Chrome looks at her boss in shock before looking down with a slight tint of pink in her cheeks "I'm so grateful… thank you."

Tsuna just smiled "You're welcome… just tell me when you need something, okay?" the brunet always cared for the girl and couldn't help but always fret for her. Despite the fact that Chrome was a very powerful and strong illusionist, she was still a girl and she is very fragile. Having illusions for organs didn't help either.

"Anyway, I should get going now." The tenth spoke as he walks away. Chrome wanted to call the other for unknown reasons, but just kept her mouth shut and watched the brunet walk away. After a moment's silence, Chrome blinked "M-Mukuro-sama? Is there something you need?"

Another silence…

Slowly, her amethyst eye grew wide "Eh?" she turns to the direction where the brunet had left.

"It's Boss'… birthday?"

* * *

><p>"EXTREME!"<p>

"Hiiee! Onii-san?" Tsuna exclaims, looking at the boxer in surprise.

The brunet had just decided to go to the park to probably sit on a bench and cool off his mind, despite the fact it was freezing cold. However, he wasn't expecting to see Ryohei doing push-ups in the middle of the park like a crazy man.

"Onii-san! What are you doing?" Tsuna knelt beside the boxer. Practically in shock.

"Ah Sawada!" Ryohei continued his push-ups "Do you want to join like a real man to the EXTREME?"

"N-no thanks…" Tsuna sweat drops before falling on his butt as Ryohei abruptly stood up

"Why not to the EXTREME?" stormy gray eyes landed on his caramel ones

"I-it's because it's too cold!" and to prove his point, Tsuna unintentionally sneezed "S-sorry about that…" he covers his mouth.

Ryohei's eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned you're going to catch an EXTREME cold! Come on Sawada! Train with me to feel the EXTREME heat!"

"I-I'd rather not." Tsuna replied before pushing himself off the ground. He immediately noticed Ryohei's pale hands, making him frown in worry "Onii-san, you're so cold!" he had held his hand, and sure enough, it was cold as ice. Why didn't the boxer wear gloves while doing push-ups?

"Hm? Oh! Don't worry about that! I can't feel a thing to the EXTREME!"

_'Of course you can't! You're hands are practically numb from being cold!'_ Tsuna lets go of Ryohei's hands before taking out a can of coffee, it was still a bit warm. He was saving it for himself, but Ryohei, with frosted fingers, needed it more than him.

"Here…" Tsuna puts the warm can in Ryohei's hands

"Woah! It's EXTREMELY warm!" the boxer grinned, but his grin immediately vanished when the younger teen suddenly sneezed "You okay Sawada?"

Tsuna wipes his nose "I'm fine…"

Ryohei held out the can of coffee to him "Here you go Sawada! I think it's best if you EXTREMELY have it."

"Huh? No, no! It's okay… I can go buy my own." The brunet insisted before standing up to leave. He dug his hands deep into his pockets to keep them warm "I'll get going now. Don't stay out the cold for too long oniisan." He smiled before walking off.

Ryohei frowned slightly before muttering "Right back at you… Sawada." He watches the brunet's figure slowly disappear, when all of a sudden, his phone rang. He took it out.

"Hello!" Ryohei loudly said "Ah Kyoko! What do you need?"

"…"

"…"

"EH! SAWADA'S BIRTHDAY?"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto and Gokudera continued searching for the brunet around town.<p>

"Baseball idiot, you go that way I go this way!" Gokudera said pointing at a random direction

"Wait Gokudera! Is that-? Yamamoto was staring at someone behind the bomber. The storm guardian also looked at the direction Yamamoto was looking at, hoping to see his Boss, but his hope immediately shattered as soon as he saw Chrome, she had walked out a clothing store carrying a paper bag in her arms "Tch. It's only one of pineapple head's minions."

"Maa maa Gokuera…" the baseball idol pats the bomber's back trying to calm him down "Maybe she'll know where Tsuna is." He turned to the mist guardian and waved his hand to catch her attention "Hey! Chrome! Over here!"

Chrome turned to them "Hai?"

The two approach her "Hey, we'd like to know where Tsuna is. Have you seen him?"

"Boss?" Chrome unconsciously touches the scarf given to her. Gokudera noticed this action and as soon as he saw the scarf he was stunned. But immediately he looked mad.

"That's Juudaime's scarf! And gloves!" green eyes had also noticed the familiar black gloves "Why do you have them?"

"Boss handed them to me…" Chrome said looking down "Do you want it back?"

Before Gokudera could speak, Yamamoto had cut in "No, it's okay. If Tsuna handed them to you, then I guess he had his reason." He grins "But anyway, back to the topic, have you seen Tsuna?"

"Boss seemed to have headed that way…" Chrome pointed at another direction "I think Boss was gonna head to the park."

Yamamoto turns to Gokudera with a smile, the other just grunted "Thanks a lot Chrome! Oh, before we go… I'm kinda curious, what's that paper bag for?"

"Baseball idiot! Can't you save your stupid questions for later?" Gokudera grumbled

"Haha, just curious…"

"It's for Boss…" Chrome quietly answered, but the two heard her loud and clear, and they couldn't help but look at her questioningly. What was it for?

"It's a gift… for his birthday…" she added

Silence…

All the color had drained from their faces as Yamamoto and Gokudera gape.

_Birthday…?_

"It's…it's Juudaime's birthday?" Gokudera stuttered

Chrome nodded while looking at him questioningly.

"Tsuna… today's his birthday?" Yamamoto immediately felt guilt build up as he remembered Tsuna looking a bit interested on the gift box he was carrying earlier this morning.

Gokudera immediately felt dreadful, not only did he not realize it was his precious boss' birthday but they had only celebrated that idiot's –Kenji's- birthday instead! He had failed his duty as a right hand man!

After a moment of uncomfortable silence…

"A-Ano…" Chrome started

"We have to find Tsuna…" Yamamoto looked deadly serious for the first time

"Juudaime…" Gokudera clenches his fists "Let's go Baseball idiot!"

Chrome could only watch curiously as the two suddenly dash off, before shrugging it off and heading to her next destination… Sawada's household.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Tsuna shivered slightly from the coldness of the weather.<p>

He was currently sitting on a bench while sipping a can of warm coffee, trying to keep himself warm, apparently, it didn't help much. If you're wondering why he didn't want to go home yet… well… let's say, he just doesn't want to…

"I guess celebrating my birthday like this isn't so bad…" Tsuna mutters to himself, trying to cheer himself up. Bah, who was he kidding! This was one of the worst birthdays ever! He doesn't want to see anyone at all, because he'll just feel all lonely again!

"Tsuna/Juudaime!"

Tsuna snaps his head to the people who called him, and sure enough he saw his friends running towards him. Unconsciously he grips his chest, feeling small prickles.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna forces a smile "Err, I can explain why-!"

"Tsuna, wait we…"

"Juudaime! We're so sorry!"

Tsuna looks at them in surprise. Why were they apologizing?

"We… we didn't know it was your birthday…" Yamamoto looks down in shame

Gokudera was now on the ground still apologizing "Juudaime, we really didn't mean to…" Gokudera's voice was muffled "Such an important day and we didn't realize! I'll accept any punishments as you're right hand man."

"Same here Tsuna… I- we're sorry…" Yamamoto said with a guilty looking smile

A pang of realization hit Tsuna as he watched his best friends apologize to him. The brunet felt stupid for feeling upset over his birthday when his friends didn't even know about it.

"N-no… don't apologize…" Tsuna held the can tightly in his hands "I should've told you guys, and I kinda' overreacted and… I just felt kind of lonely that… I don't have anyone to celebrate it w-with…" warm tears had welled up but Tsuna held it back immediately.

A pair of warm hands held his cold ones. Looking down, it was Gokudera, who was staring at him with those gentle forest green eyes. The bomber shook his head before saying "It's not your fault at all Juudaime. We should've known. It was our duty."

An arm wrap itself on Tsuna's shoulders, making it more warm for the brunet "It must've been lonely neh Tsuna? Sorry, we really didn't mean it. We promise to not forget your birthday ever again!" Yamamoto gives him a grin

"I-it's okay… really." Tsuna looks down. They 're so warm

"No Juudaime! I'll even personally make your birthday a holiday Tenth!" Gokudera exclaims, Tsuna sweat-drops at the idea.

"For apology~!" Yamamoto suddenly held out a small cupcake and on top of it was a candle.

Tsuna looks at it in surprise before taking it "T-This is…?"

"Haha! Sorry, we couldn't afford a cake, but next time for sure we'll bring you a HUGE cake!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he threw his arms over his head as if to emphasize his point.

"Stupid baseball idiot…" Gokudera muttered before taking out his lighter to light the small candle.

Tsuna watches the small flame that flickered on his now lit candle.

"Make a wish, Juudaime." Gokudera grins

Yamamoto smiles softly "Go ahead!"

Tsuna looks at his two friends before looking down at his cupcake, feeling touched. It was the best birthday gift he received from his friends. He shut his eyes before making a small wish in his head.

_I wish all my birthdays would be this warm…_

And then, the flame disappeared…

Tsuna looks at his friends with a small smile "Thanks… Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto." The two smiled back, but before they could reply, Tsuna sneezes.

Yamamoto and Gokudera immediately fretted. Well, more on Gokudera's case. The bomber was about to practically take off all his clothes just to keep Tsuna warm but the brunet immediately tried to stop him as Yamamoto calm the other, but the baseball idol also kept staring at Tsuna worriedly.

"We need to take you home immediately…" Gokudera exclaims as he grabs Tsuna's hands and finally notice how cold they were.

Yamamoto had taken off his scarf and put it on the brunet's neck "Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera…"

"W-wait Yamamoto, you'll get cold." Tsuna said trying to give back the scarf, but Yamamoto just waves him off "Come on, let's go." He stood up.

"Juudaime, please wear these!" Gokudera pushes his gloves to Tsuna

"W-what? But-! No I can't! Don't worry, I have my pockets! They're warm so it's okay! Really!" Tsuna insisted, but as soon as he saw those desperate eyes of Gokudera… he gave in with a sigh

"Let's just hurry so that no one gets too cold…" The brunet said in finality

* * *

><p><em>10 years later in the future…<em>

A tired and sick looking brunet puts down the last stack of documents before leaning back on his chair. It was really cold and a headache had been bothering him all day. He probably caught a fever, but he'll manage it. Tsuna looks at the mini calendar by his desk before sighing and shaking his head. He turns his head to the digital clock. 20:15

_It was cold… so cold…_

Tsuna stood up from his desk before taking off his black coat and tie, he threw them to his chair. He grabs the digital clock and put it on the couch. He had then decided to look for his guardians, despite the little feud they were currently having. Just to… you know, check up on them.

He walks out the study, leaving the clock by the couch.

* * *

><p>This was definitely weird. All his guardians were nowhere to be seen. Tsuna pokes his head in all the places where his guardians would usually be, the garden, their rooms, the roof, the training room, the dojo… where could they be?<p>

Tsuna ignored the prickles in his heart as he continued searching for them. They wouldn't pretend that it wasn't his birthday right? I mean, even if they had an argument, they'd still acknowledge his special day… his birthday… right?

"Decimo!" Tsuna almost jumped as someone called him. He turns around to see a guard.

"What is it?" Tsuna puts on his impassive face

"I would like to give this to you." The guard hands out some documents "I apologize for only handing them to you right now. I was supposed to give it to you last week. I deeply apologize!" he bowed

"It's okay. Thanks for your hard work," Tsuna said as he smiled then sighed as soon as the guard left.

"What's this for? More paperwork?" Tsuna scratches his messy brown locks, his eyes scanned the first page… when all of a sudden…

Tsuna's eyes slowly grew wide. His hand trembled as he looks at the next page then the next page. The prickles in his heart had turned into painful stabs as he read the documents. Tsuna opens his mouth to gasp as if realizing something, before biting his lower lip. _No… they…_

There, written on the white sheets of paper, were notifications from his guardians about the missions that they had assigned themselves as well as the dates that they will be doing their mission. And one of those dates had included his birthday…

_They forgot his birthday…_

Tsuna's inner mind reassured himself that there was no reason to be upset of. Everyone tends to forget someone's birthday, and besides… it was just a birthday, so what?

However, even though those thoughts circled in his mind. His heart as usual, couldn't seem to be in good terms with his brain.

The decimo drags himself back to his study, his hands hanging limply on his side while holding on to the documents.

He shuts the door behind him as he entered the study. There was a moment of silence as the brunet kept looking at the ground, stunned, hurt and confused. Minutes passed and something seemed to have ticked inside Tsuna as the he suddenly threw the documents rashly and scream a painful scream. He let it all out… but even when doing this, he never ran out of all this negative feelings.

The brunet thrashed his things, pushing all the items on top of his desk, ripping papers, breaking and shattering all fragile items in his room. Tsuna had done this a couple of times, to calm him down, it does work most of the times, but sometimes, he had to be tied down cause he would practically go out of control. Of course, his guardians never knew about this, for when Tsuna finally regains his sanity back he would tell the others to keep it a secret from them.

The door to his study suddenly slammed open, but Tsuna ignored it as he grabs a random picture frame and was about to slam it on the ground when a hand, larger than his, grabs his wrist. Tsuna glares at the person who had dared interrupt him. It was no other than Dino Cavallone.

"Tsuna calm down!" The blonde gripped the other's hand tightly, making him lose grip of the frame, thus, dropping it on the ground as it shattered.

Tsuna instinctively looked at the newly broken object. As soon as his enraged brown eyes landed on the picture, they immediately went wide as tears welled up. "Tsuna?" Dino calls out to his brother loosening his grip, which he immediately regretted as the brunet suddenly dropped on his knees. Slowly, Tsuna reaches out to the picture. He ignored the glass that pricked his fingers and palm as he tried to push them away.

"Tsuna stop! You're hurting yourself!" Dino had knelt beside the brunet and grabbed the boy's hand to stop him from damaging himself further.

"Everyone…" came Tsuna's small voice "Everyone… everyone… they…" the tenth's shoulder started trembling as his body racked with sobs. Dino looks at his small brother in pity, he had discovered about the argument Tsuna was having with his family and he knew how terribly lonely the Vongola Boss had been feeling. He would often visit the brunet with Enma, but they had been busy lately as well.

The bucking horse caught sight of a page of a document, and as soon as he saw the notifications for some missions, he didn't need to see the others just to know what had caused the brunet to break once again.

Dino hugged Tsuna in a brotherly way, soothing the younger brunet before he suddenly fainted. Dino soon realized Tsuna had a fever. He carried the surprisingly light boss to his bed before calling out some maids to clean the room and get some medicines for Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun, is he gonna be ok?" Enma and Dino were currently standing outside Tsuna's room. The red-head heard what happened from Dino, and almost immediately he started looking frantic and worried.<p>

"I hope so…" Dino sighed "Lil bro needs time for himself, come on… let's just come back tomorrow."

The blonde walks off while Enma reluctantly followed.

* * *

><p>Brown eyes slowly opened before carefully sitting up. He held his forehead and sure enough he could feel the cooling pad for fevers stuck on it. He looks at his right hand and saw it was cover in bandages. He shook his head with a sigh before leaving his bed while ignoring the protests of his exhausted and weak body.<p>

As Tsuna walk to his study, which was now tidied up, he spotted a pack of cupcakes tied with a red ribbon on top of his desk. He approached it and saw a small note.

_Happy birthday 'lil brother! Hope you like them!_

_-Dino_

Tsuna makes a small smile before taking one cupcake. Then an idea suddenly lit up. Tsuna puts the cupcake by the coffee table in front of the couch.

The brunet opens his closet before rummaging through it. He then took out a box, that looked a bit dusty and old. Tsuna sat on the ground as he opens the box. A small smile formed as memories rushed through him like a gentle breeze. In the box contained pictures and items he kept and deemed precious from the past. Like the baseball ball he got from Yamamoto, a dynamite Gokudera offered him, saying it was going to protect him, Lambo's old horns, Dino's whip… and so on. Tsuna digs in the box, trying to find something.

Then he found it.

Slender fingers carefully touched the small candle from ten years ago, the time when Yamamoto and Gokudera and all his other friends first found out about his birthday.

He closes the box before walking back to the couch.

He stabs the candle on top of the cupcake. He smiles sadly… how nostalgic…

He pulled up his legs and rested his chin on his knees. He stared blankly

He took out a match and lit the candle. The small fire immediately lit the dark room, which made Tsuna realized it was already night. He pulled up his legs and rested his chin on his knees. He stared blankly at the cupcake before looking at the digital clock he had left. It read 23:55. His birthday was gonna end in less than five minutes. Tsuna sighed and immediately notices the familiar documents beside him. He frowns before hesitantly picking them up, but before he could reread them a pink puff of smoke suddenly surrounded him, in surprise, Tsuna dropped the documents.

* * *

><p><em>Present time…<em>

As soon as Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived at the Sawada household. Tsuna almost jumped from the sudden greeting from his friends and family as they arrived at the dining room.

"Happy Birthday Tsuna!"

Tsuna was surprise to see the party made for him as well as the people invited in the party. Namely Kyoko, Chrome, Haru, Ryohei and surprisingly, Hibari! Tsuna was immediately snapped out from his shock as a certain demonic home tutor kick him on the back of the head "Stop gawking like an idiot Baka-Tsuna!"

"S-sorry!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rubs his aching head

"Juudaime, are you ok?" Gokudera asks

"Hahaha, maa, maa…" Yamamoto grins

"Tsuna-kun, I'm so sorry for not knowing…" Kyoko had approached the brunet while looking extremely guilty

"I-it's okay Kyoko-chan! I understand." Tsuna replied "But, how'd you found out?"

Kyoko makes a small smile "As soon as you walk out the room, I also tried following you, I thought you would be here so I came here first. Then your mom told me it was your birthday and she had almost forgot it again. Then after that we decided to make a party for an apology."

Tsuna sweat drops

"Tsuna-san!" the brunet immediately got glomped by Haru "Haru has a gift for you!" she then took out a neatly wrapped gift "These are home-made cookies! Haru made them just for you!"

"T-thanks! Thanks a lot Haru."

"B-Boss…" This time, it was Chrome who approached the brunet. Tsuna looks at the girl questioningly

"Chrome?"

The girl looks at him shyly then back down before thrusting to Tsuna a small paper bag "H-Happy Birthday Boss!"

The brunet looks at the bag in shock before smiling brightly "Thanks Chrome…"

Chrome looks up happily.

As soon as the three girls left to chat, Tsuna took a pick of Chrome's present and sweat dropped to see a pair of pineapple designed mittens. Oh well, it was still a nice gift.

"Sawada! Let's party to the EXTREME!" Ryohei puts an arm over Tsuna's shoulder

"Hiiie! Please calm down onii-san!" Tsuna said as Ryohei drags him round the room. Gokudera had soon seen this and started arguing with Ryohei.

The party went on and time flies, so no one was quite aware it was almost midnight. Well, at least there were no classes tomorrow. Everything was very enjoying, that I until, Lambo and Gokudera started fighting once again.

"You stupid cow! How dare you steal Juudaime's present!" Gokudera chases the annoying cow child.

"Blehh! This is Lambo-san's present now!" Lambo continued running around, unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to notice Reborn sticking out a leg to trip him, which came out successful as the cow child flip through the air, his bazooka suddenly shot out his afro. And one unlucky brunet became the target of the bazooka as the trigger accidentally got pulled.

POOF!

Pink smoke immediately surrounded the brunet.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera called out. A taller figure started emerging from the smoke, and most people in the room knew this was the future Tsuna. Slowly, they got a clearer view of the brunet.

"T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto was the first to call out for his friend

The person immediately turned to the speaker, and surely this really was the brunet, familiar caramel eyes and spiky brown hair with bangs now longer that it reached at the tip of his nose- yap it was Tsuna alright. However, he seemed… different.

The older boss was paler and thinner than before. He looked malnourished and stressed.

Gokudera was the first to react in worry "Juudaime! Are you feeling well?"

"You don't look so good Tsuna." Yamamoto said approaching the brunet with Gokudera

Tsuna was looking at them, stunned. It was like he was seeing ghosts.

"Boss?" Chrome also approached the current boos, making him snap from his trance.

_'Ah, my younger self must've got himself shot by the bazooka.'_ Tsuna makes a sad smile _'I knew it was too good to be true… and for a second I thought it was really _them_…'_

"Uh, yeah I'm okay…" Tsuna replies with a grin

Yamamoto held out hand to help him up, Tsuna gladly accepts it.

"Arre? Did you hurt yourself?" Yamamoto said looking at his bandaged hand

Tsuna immediately retrieves his hand "O-oh this? I broke a glass…"

"You should be careful Boss." Chrome spoke

Tsuna just smiled.

"Herbivore." Tsuna looks at Hibari in surprise, he was by the corner of the room, glaring at the other, he suddenly took out his tonfas "Fight me…"

"Uh, no thanks… I don't feel like doing it…" Tsuna replied. Well, that was true. His head was still throbbing and he felt like he could collapse any minute now but he couldn't show them. He will never show his weak side to his family.

"Oi Sawada, is that a cooling pad on your forehead?" Ryohei asked

"E-eh?" Tsuna immediately puts a hand over his forehead before unconsciously spreading his bangs to hide the pad from view.

"Tsuna-kun! Could it be your sick?" Kyoko looks at him worriedly

"Oh, don't worry about that! I feel fine now!" Tsuna assured or more likely lied

"It must be a bummer to be sick on your birthday huh?" Yamamoto said

Tsuna's smile wavered a bit "Yeah… I guess."

"Baka-Tsuna, how's Vongola?" Reborn asks

Tsuna turns to the arcobaleno with a small frown before reluctantly smiling as he answered "It's doing great."

Reborn, for some reason, didn't like how Tsuna answered. The brunet spoke as how he normally spoke however, he can sense that the brunet was hiding something, but he really wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey Tsuna did we hold a huge party for you?" Yamamoto asks "I bet we made a great surprise party!

"Baseball idiot, of course we'll throw Tenth a huge party! I have full faith in my future self!" Gokudera huffs proudly

Tsuna continued smiling, oh how wrong they were, but he couldn't help but just drag himself into their fictions, almost imagining himself celebrating his birthday with his future guardians and enjoying the time. He sighed, oh how he wishes that really happen.

Others continued asking Tsuna questions before deciding to continue the party. Tsuna was able to enjoy himself for a short time before vanishing as the familiar pink smoke poof him away.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years in the future...<em>

Younger Tsuna had suddenly found himself in a dark room. After looking around for a couple of seconds, he had then concluded this was his room. Tsuna's attention immediately landed on the familiar cupcake before him _'Of course! Today must also be Future me's birthday… but…'_ Tsuna looks around.

Surely he was alone "Could the others be sleeping already? It is a late hour already."

He looks around then at his cupcake, "Yeah, that could be it…" however, he then noticed some documents on the ground, feeling a bit curious, Tsuna picks it up and read it. _'Eh? Missions? A-arre? Why are everyone's names in here?'_ Tsuna still wasn't sure on what he was reading but the nervous beating of his heart, somehow told him something bad happened.

"Huh? They're all in a mission today?" Tsuna turns to the small cupcake and the candle that was melting _'So my future self had been celebrating his birthday alone?'_

Tsuna frowns before moving around the room to find the light switch. As soon as he found it, he turns it on. The room was very neat, well… except for some shredded papers on the floor and broken pieces of glass from a… picture frame?

Tsuna approaches it curiously. Surely beside the desk, right on the ground was a picture frame of him and his friends smiling (some were scowling) at the photo. The frame had shattered but why? Another dread washed over Tsuna as he stared at the broken object. Was it a sign? Did something happened to the future? Did something happened between him and his friends… his family? He had to find out!

But before the brunet could run out the room to investigate more, a puff of pink smoke immediately surrounded him!

* * *

><p>"E-everyone!" Tsuna exclaimed as he got back in his time<p>

"Yoh Tsuna! How was your visit from the future?" Yamamoto was the first to greet him

"H-huh, oh… uhm… well…." Tsuna fidgeted. Should he tell them about what happened to the future? About how his future self celebrated his birthday alone while they were away from a mission. About how suspicious it was that the guardians were doing the missions while the Boss was hardly doing anything.

"Well? SAWADA?" Ryohei had suddenly appeared

"HIIIII! The visit was great!" Tsuna lied _'Hiii! Why did I lie?"_

"Well that's good then!" Yamamoto grinned

"Juudaime! Welcome back!" Gokudera ran towards Tsuna

No sooner than later did everything went back to normal, however, Tsuna still couldn't help but think about his future self and the future… _what happened?_ Oh how he wished he knew.

* * *

><p>Future Tsuna was soon back in the future, it took a couple seconds before he finally collapsed on the ground. The candle on his cupcake was now extinguished, leaving behind melted wax on the top, but Tsuna couldn't bring himself to care as he slowly shut his eyes.<p>

A tear slid down his face.

Mou, he doesn't care anymore…

His birthday was done, he was able to celebrate it at the last minute… but he wished it was the guardians from his current time he had celebrated it with.

_Everyone…_

_Everyone…_

Tsuna chokes back a sob… minutes passed and before he knew it he had passed out on the cold hard floor. The next day he was found by a panicked looking Dino and Enma. They practically called every doctor as soon as they saw Tsuna unconscious on the ground.

Dino couldn't take it anymore so he called Tsuna's guardians, telling them the horrible state of their boss. It didn't take long before Gokudera and Yamamoto came back in the mansion, looking slightly impassive, but worry was evident in their eyes.

And as soon as the two best friends of Tsuna entered his room, their eyes immediately landed on a certain cupcake that was still sitting innocently on the coffee table with the melted candle right above it. The two frowned as they saw this. Why did it looked familiar?

_"It must've been lonely neh Tsuna? Sorry, we really didn't mean it. We promise to not forget your birthday ever again!"_

_"No Juudaime! I'll even personally make your birthday a holiday Tenth!"_

Slowly their eyes grew wide and their face went pale. Their heart was clenched tightly as they realized what date it was, but what was more heart aching was that… they had broken their promise to the most precious friend they had… they were idiots.

* * *

><p>~'~'~'~'TIMESKIP'~'~'~'~<p>

"Stop slacking around Dame-Tsuna and do your homework." It was late and Tsuna was being forced to do his homework by his tutor despite the fact that he was gonna have school tomorrow and he wanted to go to sleep really badly. The day was tiring for the brunet, Gokudera had kinda insulted Hibari at school and they ended up running around the school with the prefect right behind their trails. Well more on Tsuna's situation, he didn't want Gokudera to fight with Hibari and forced him to run away.

"But Reborn!" Tsuna whines, but was immediately silenced by the gun that was pointed to him

Tsuna gulped.

"Do your homework or else…"

"Hiiie! Ok! Ok!"

And so the brunet was forced to do his homework for who knows how long, and fortunately Reborn had told him to retire for the night as Tsuna was just practically nodding off on his notes.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he finally gets his rest, as soon as his head hits his pillow, he immediately blacks out.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, everything was dark. But what was he doing here? What was he suppose to be doing here?<em>

_'Decimo…' sky flames suddenly appeared behind him_

_Tsuna turns around and saw a figure emerge from the flames "P-Primo?"_

_And surely, the blonde appeared looking impassive, yet something flashed in those orange orbs of his. It was worry._

_'I have a favor to ask of you…'_

_"F-Favor?' Tsuna blinked as the first boss nodded_

_'I would like to borrow your body for a moment…' Primo said_

_"Hiiii! W-what? Why?" Tsuna backs away_

_'But it's not me who's gonna be borrowing. It will be him…' Primo waves his hand and all of a sudden an unconscious man appears behind him. He was lying on the ground flat on his back with his hands neatly placed at his sides. Tsuna tries to get a better view of his face and he suddenly gaped at the unconscious man as soon as he realized they practically looked alike!_

_'That's because he _is_ you, he is your future self…' Giotto said as he saw the brunet's expression 'He had experienced a lot of horrible things… hurt, betrayal, and loneliness… right now, he needs something to heal him as an accident suddenly occurred.'_

_"Accident? What happened?" Tsuna knelt beside his older self. He looked peaceful when asleep, as if he never really experienced anything Primo had just said. It must've been a great relief for his future self to finally be able to sleep, to finally be able to shut himself into the darkness away from the real world._

_'I am sorry, but I must not tell…' Giotto replied 'But… I expect you to notice that something is happening to the future… am I right?'_

_Memories of Tsuna sitting alone in a dark room, with only a small candle stuck on top of a cupcake as the source of light flashes in his mind. "You mean at that time?" Tsuna looks up at Primo worriedly "Did something happen to my friends? Are they in trouble or something?"_

_Primo looks at Tsuna in surprise before smiling softly, he pats his successor on the head 'It is good that you worry for others, Decimo… and don't worry, they are fine…' Tsuna sighed in relief at this '…but, bad things may happen…'_

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_'I'm sorry Decimo but I have no time to explain. Just please answer my question… will you lend me your body?'_

_Tsuna was hesitant, why? Why did he have to this? What was the purpose of this? He had so many reasons to disagree on that favor and one of them was because of the lack of information. But for some reason… deep inside him, he wanted to agree. Primo said it right? Bad things will happen to his friends, and probably… to him as well. Tsuna also knew this was no trick, his intuition told him so._

_"If… if I agree… will everything be okay?"_

_'It all depends to you, or rather… him.'_

_Tsuna looks at his future self with a frown. What happened to the future? And why does he feel like he was the problem again. "Did he-I do something wrong?"_

_Giotto just stared 'Yes…'_

_"W-what?"_

_'You did something… sinful.'_

_'A sin? What could it be?' Tsuna bit his lower lip before shaking his head, he had no time to think about this, he had to make his choice… and he already knew what it was._

_Tsuna stood up, before looking at Primo with determination "I-I accept. I'll do it. I'm not sure what happened, but I have a feeling this 'sin' I made caused a huge problem." Tsuna turns to his future self "I'll repent it. I'll do everything to solve whatever this problem is, just to make my family safe."_

_Giotto looks at Tsuna with calculating eyes before stepping forward. He puts a hand over the brunet's face, the young boss looks at the glove hand questioningly 'Then… you shall now slumber…' an orange glow from Primo's hand suddenly made him sleepy, his eyes got heavy and before he knew it he blacks out._

_Giotto caught the small teen. He looks at his heir with sad yet proud eyes "You have already repented that sin Decimo, however your family mistook it and you had to carry the burden for them."_

_Giotto looks at the sleeping brunet in his arms, then at the future Tsuna with a frown._

_Decimo… hopefully… your sacrifice won't go to waste…_

_**End of chap...**_

* * *

><p>Once again, BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA (and Reborn)!<p>

Hope the story was ok! Anyway, please review! =)

**P.S.** I hope you guys won't expect too much for the next chapter. Just warning you in advance! ^0^


	21. The role play prt 1: Yoshi meets Keshi

**A/N:** So here's the new chappie guys! I did some last minute changes, so sorry for the long wait. Anyway hope you enjoy it and and advance apology for the upcoming grammatical errors and spellings. This one is chapter 20 since the prev chap was just a special chappie ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 20<em>**

"Where the heck have you been SAWADA?" a rolled script made its way to Tsuna's head in lightning speed

"OW!" Tsuna held his head

"You idiot! How dare you hit Juudaime!" Gokudera yells at Hana, who glares at him in return

"Hey Tsuna, where'd you get that injury?" before Tsuna could react, Yamamoto had grabbed his right hand to observe the bruise on his forearm. As soon as Gokudera heard what Yamamoto said, his head snapped to their direction and stared at Tsuna's injury as if it was an incurable disease "W-wha-who- WHO DID THIS TO YOU JUUDAIME?"

Tsuna could only sweat drop as he pull back his hand "Calm down Gokudera… I got it in an accident…" he half-lied

"Sorry to cut into your weird-way-of-showing-your-friendship-time… but we have an emergency." Hana said looking really impatient and annoyed. The three turned to Hana questioningly before exchanging looks.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Kenji can't make it?" everyone chorused<p>

"Ah, as well as all the ones who were suppose to play as Yoshi's guardians, except for Gokudera and Yamamoto." Hana said crossing her arms

"Even Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asks looking really worried

"Ah, don't worry about her. She _only_ has a sore throat but she promised to watch the play." Hana turns to the brunet, who sighed in relief "Unfortunately for the main character and the others, they got a bad stomach and got sick."

"What about their understudies?" a student asks

"They got sick too…"

Tsuna couldn't help but think that this had something to do with a certain home tutor…

"So? What do we do now? Without them, our play is ruined!" One of the students exclaimed

"Ah… we'll be needing replacements." Hana had crossed her arms

Gokudera's hand immediately shot up "I suggest Juudaime to be the main character!"

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sighed

"What? But he's already ok with acting as Kuran." Hana turns to the bomber

"I think Tsuna would do great as the main character as well." Yamamoto raises his hand as well "Maybe we can find another person to act as the villain."

"Guys can be such idiots…" Hana murmurs "It's gonna take a lot of adjustments if we continue changing roles!"

"Hohoho! Everyone please calm down." All the students turned their attention to a certain arcobaleno who was standing on the teacher's desk, wearing the same black toga while holding a diploma.

"Professor Bo-reen…" Hana turns to the cosplaying hitman

"I see you're having a crisis…" Reborn said

'_And whose fault do you think it is?'_ Tsuna mentally yelled

"…well then, since it cannot be helped… I shall help you." Reborn said with a smirk "I have already found some new replacements for those you need replacing… and don't worry, they can act out the role _perfectly_…"

The brunet couldn't help but look at the small baby in suspicion.

"R-really?" Hana looks at him in surprise

Reborn nodded "Except for the main character." He then added, making everyone groan in disappointment

"Like I said! Juudaime will fit it perfectly!" Gokudera insisted

"Tch. I guess we have no choice." Hana crosses her arms, Gokudera immediately looked happy as well as Yamamoto, while Tsuna could only sweat drop. Luckily he unconsciously memorized the lines of the main character. "Now all we need is a villain…"

After much argument and complaints, Hana was able to choose Mochida (even though he was from another class and year), by dragging and forcing him to participate. However, as everyone started fixing for the preparations, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder _who_ these substitutes were.

* * *

><p><em>Gym…<em>

Nana enters the building with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta by her side.

"Maman! Lambo-san want food!" Lambo complains

"Now, now Lambo-kun, we can eat later… right now we're going to watch Tsu-kun's play!" Nana giggles excitedly "I can't wait to see my little Tsu-kun act."

"I'm excited too! Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii said Tsuna-nii is great at acting!" Fuuta looks up at her

"Oh my~! My lil boy is growing up!" Nana cooed

"Tsuna-san cool!" I-pin agreed

"Hahi! Sawada-san!" Nana turns around and saw Haru running after her with Kyoko

"Ah… Kyoko-chan… Haru-chan." Nana greeted the two "Are you going to watch Tsu-kun's play too?"

"Hai desu!" Haru replied

"Arre, wasn't Kyoko-nee suppose to be part of the play?" Fuuta tilted his head questioningly

"Ah… well… I have a sore throat you see…" Kyoko spoke, her voice hoarse and soft

"Oh no, that's too bad." Nana said, frowning "Are you going to be ok?"

Kyoko nodded while smiling brightly

"Tsuna-san and the others might be panicking by now, neh? I mean… they'll be missing a character." Haru pointed out

"Maa, I guess Tsuna-kun would be able to handle the situation." Kyoko replies "Tsuna-kun is such a reliable person after all…"

As the group continued chatting, Lambo had suddenly left. He had suddenly spotted a trail of candy and decided to follow it, leaving the clueless bunch.

* * *

><p><em>Backstage…<em>

Tsuna peeked through the curtains and saw the huge audience settling at their seats. He gulps.

"There sure are a lot of people, neh Tsuna?" Tsuna turns around and saw both Yamamoto and Gokudera, wearing the outfits they had once wore at the dress rehearsals. "Y-yeah… I'm feeling kinda' nervous." The young boss admitted. Despite being the fearsome Boss of the Vongola, he still couldn't get over his shy side.

"Don't worry Juudaime! You'll do great!" Gokudera exclaims

Tsuna could only nod while absent-mindedly play with his bandaged hand. He wasn't aware of the worried looks his two best friends were giving him. "Uhm… hey Tsuna… can we… ask you something?"

"H-huh?" Tsuna turns to the two

"We don't mean to be rude Juudaime… but-!"

"We want to clear everything up Tsuna…" Yamamoto looks at the brunet seriously "I know we told you we should forget what happened back when we… had a fight… but, I'm sorry. I just can't shake it off my mind no matter what."

-0o0o0-

"_Juudaime! This isn't like you…" Gokudera had grabbed him as well._

"_Then you probably don't know me at all!" Tsuna suddenly yells, stunning the two boys "You guys always hold me back as if you know what's best!"_

"_Tsuna! You just can't shoot those people even if they are your enemies." Yamamoto then spoke "What if you kill them?"_

"_I don't care." Tsuna suddenly bursts out "I'm used to such things, remember?"_

-0o0o0-

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna looks at him sadly

"I'm sorry Juudaime. But I have to agree with the baseball freak." Gokudera exclaims

"Gokudera-kun too…?" Tsuna's eyes shadowed

"Can you tell us after the play?" Yamamoto pleadingly smiles at him

"…" Tsuna turns his gaze away from them "I can't…"

"Juudaime… you have to!" Gokudera had grabbed his arm "As your right hand man, it's my duty to know what's really happening to _you…_"

"You're making it sound like I turned into a crazy person!" Tsuna snapped with a glare, making Gokudera let go of him. The brunet's fierce glare melted away. "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's ok… Juudaime…" Gokudera replied in a quiet tone

The lights had dimmed, signaling the show was about to start

"Tsuna…-"

"It's just that… It's not that I can't tell you… I just don't want to." It was feint, but they were positive that his voice was quivering.

"Why?"

How can one question hold so many answers?

"It's because…" Tsuna's voice was drowning from the narration given to the audience at the stage. The two had to go near the brunet to hear him properly "…I'm afraid that once you guys realize _it_… you'll… you'll look at me differently and… you'll turn your back on me…" it was just probably the dimmed lights or something, but was it them or did the sides of Tsuna's eyes glittered… like there were tears?

"Why would we do that to you Tenth?" Gokudera asks, looking dumbfounded

However, the bomber's question remained unanswered as the narrator call out for Yoshi's character.

Tsuna turns away from the two as he opens the curtains. The lights from the stage entered the dimmed backstage, and the two guardians were able to see a clearer view of the brunet's pale face. He look sad, depress and lonely. He then spoke, as his caramel eyes landed at them…

"Just… don't leave me alone… ok?" it sounded like a childish request, but hearing it from the brunet… it was more than that…

Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't able to give their reply for Tsuna had already left for the stage.

* * *

><p>"Arra! Look! Tsu-kun has come out!" Nana exclaims as she watches her son enter the stage<p>

"Arre? Where's Lambo?" Fuuta asks looking around, _finally_ noticing the absence of the cow child.

"Is Tsuna-san ok?" Haru whispered to Kyoko "He looks depress desu."

Kyoko could only shake her head cluelessly while looking at the stage in worry.

_There was once a no-good boy named Yoshi… the boy always had poor grades and was a total klutz._

And as if on cue, Tsuna tripped, earning some laughter from the audience _'W-what the! Where did that rock came from?' _The brunet exclaimed glaring at the offending object found in the middle of the stage.

_He was always made fun of by his classmates and was always the center of attention for the bullies._

Tsuna's classmates came out of the back stage and jogged past Tsuna while pointing and laughing at him. The brunet sighed before looking up. He almost fell back as soon as he saw five huge guys in school uniform grinning down at him. Almost immediately, Tsuna ran to the backstage with a squeak while the supposed _bullies _followed him.

The audience broke into laughter as a scream was heard in the backstage.

**_Backstage…_**

Tsuna was literally being beat up by the huge bullies. Luckily, Yamamoto and Gokudera had arrived in time to save the poor brunet from broken bones.

"Who were those people?" Tsuna exclaimed turning to Hana

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that the bullies were also absent because of sickness… those must've been the backup Professor Bo-reen had mentioned." Hana looks down at Tsuna who wobbly stood up "They're really good actors aren't they?" Tsuna sweat drops _'That's because they were real!'_

_However, this no-good boy was about to get his destiny change as a certain visitor was found sitting in his living room…_

Tsuna entered the stage once again. The place was now decorated like a living room with couches, coffee table, potted plant and so on. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder how they were able to decorate the stage in a short amount of time. He continued on his way as he started wondering _'Oh yeah, I wonder who the tutor would be? I mean, whenever we have practice, there was never a role to fill it out. When I would ask Kurokawa who it would be… she would just say it's a secret…'_ Tsuna had suddenly came face to face with a chair facing away from the brunet _'It probably has something to do with Reborn… So it could be…'_

Slowly the chair turned to Tsuna and Tsuna's caramel eyes widen.

There sitting in front of him, was a man… wearing a suit and a fedora. He had curly side burns and his sharp black eyes were staring at him. In short… the man looked a lot like… _Reborn?_

There were squeals from the audiences and some excited murmurs as they ask each other if the hitman was a model or a famous star. However, Tsuna ignored this.

"W-who are you?" Tsuna stuttered out, he was shock and stunned. He knew this was Reborn. Reborn's true form. He had known of the arcobaleno's curse in the future and he knew Reborn shouldn't be back in his normal form for it was _impossible_!

'_No…'_ Tsuna blinked. He could perfectly see the mist flame emanating from the man. He was just an illusion. Nothing more, nothing less… _'But why an illusion?'_ Tsuna sweat drops _'Could it be he didn't want anyone else to play his role? That sure sounds like the Reborn I know.'_

The man smirked as he took out his gun and point it at Tsuna, making the brunet step back.

"My name is Reborn (_Oh yeah, Reborn, didn't want his name to be dubbed as well…' _Tsuna thought) I am a hitman, and I'm here to give you good news."The man spoke in a cool deep voice that it made more girls squeal

"G-Good news?" Tsuna stares at the illusion uncertainly

"Ah…" the man stood up and approached the brunet "You're gonna be the next Mafia Boss of the Clam group…"

"E-eh? Mafia?" Tsuna flinched as the man held his shoulder _'This is a real illusion…and I've got a feeling I know who's making this illusion…'_ he thought as he felt the other grip his shoulder

"That's right, and because of that. You shall enter a Mafia school." The hitman said as he patted the smaller teen's soldier. Tsuna sweat drop as he heard girls scream.

* * *

><p>The next scene came, and Tsuna was now wearing a suit, as it was the uniform for the supposed school he was attending. The brunet was currently holding a huge stack of books while struggling to walk across the stage. It was said in the script that this was the part where Yoshi meets Keshi.<p>

And as if on cue, the brunet bumped on someone, making himself loose his balance and drop the books "Ah!" Luckily, a hand had grabbed him before he could land on the hard unforgiving floor. He looked up and saw Gokudera's concerned forest green eyes, he looked at the bomber from head to toe, his outfit was the same as what he wore at their dress rehearsal.

Tsuna then remembered that he was supposed to land on the ground… _not _get caught by Keshi.

Tsuna staged whispered "G-Gokudera-kun, w-what are you-?" he was interrupted when Gokudera gripped his arm lightly, his eyes filled with desperation as if, he wanted to tell the brunet something.

Tsuna was about to ask what was bothering the bomber, only to be interrupted once again as Gokudera suddenly spoke "Sorry about that." Gokudera strained a smile

Remembering the play Tsuna hastily replied.

"I-it's okay…" Tsuna said straightening himself, he felt Gokudera hesitantly let go of him "It was my fault for walking around with all these books." He knelt down to pick up the books, Gokudera followed

"Hahaha! Maa, maa, let me help you with that!" Tsuna was awed by Gokudera's perfect acting of Keshi's role. His laugh was hearty and his smile didn't seem strained as it was before. What changed? Back in their practice, Gokudera would growl and step on the script when he would read the part he had to laugh and act all cheerful and bubbly, which he found annoying.

"O-okay." Tsuna said and watched Gokudera stand, he abruptly stood up as well.

They started walking around, as it was told in their script before arriving at a table and putting the books on top of it.

"Hey, you're that new transfer student! Am I right?" Gokudera grinned

"U-uhh yeah…" Tsuna still can't understand how Gokudera can manage to make such faces when all the silver-head do is scowl and growl at people. Sure, he would usually smile at times, but never this long and in front of a lot of people.

Squeals and screams could be heard from the crowd once again.

"My name's Keshi! Nice to meet you!" he held out a hand, Tsuna shook it "I-I'm Yoshi…" the brunet immediately noticed the shaking of Gokudera's hand. The brunet suddenly thought of something.

Was Gokudera, depress?

Tsuna always knew that when the bomber gets depress he would always push himself from acting perfectly normal… which Tsuna would conclude _too_ normal that it made him suspicious. With that realization, Tsuna knew perfectly well why Gokudera was acting so good.

He was pushing himself from acting, doing things unwillingly just to hide his depression, but Tsuna knew better. He knew the bomber was trying to seek comfort at what he had probably done, when he snapped at Gokudera from the backstage.

"_You're making it sound like I turned into a crazy person!"_

Guilt spread within him as they let go of each other's hand.

"I heard you're the future boss of the Clam Group! Wow that's so cool!" Gokudera exclaimed

"Yeah, I guess so, but... me? As future Boss of the Clam Group? A very prestigious group…" Tsuna chuckled half-heartedly "I'll just bring it to its downfall."

Gokudera frowned, as he finally noticed something off from the brunet.

"Eh? How would you know that when you haven't even started?" Gokudera asks, however, his eyes didn't seem puzzled as how it was said in the script, instead, he seemed to be focusing to Tsuna, trying to find out what was off from the brunet.

"With someone as no-good as me, who always mess things up and is nothing but trouble…" Tsuna strains a grin "…I'll obviously cause misfortune for others, and probably this mafia group. I'm gonna mess up big time."

The crowd had gone silent. The drama the brunet was letting out was intense.

"Hey don't say that. Nothing bad happened yet."

"_Yet…_" Tsuna emphasized, before making a tired sigh "Anyway, it was nice knowing you… I-" however, before the brunet could even leave, something unexpected happened.

"Juudaime! Please wait a minute!" Tsuna's eyes widen as he felt the bomber grab him.

_This wasn't part of the script!_

"I… I want to tell you something!" Gokudera said with determination and seriousness

"G-Gokudera-kun, can't we just talk at the backstage instead…? We're in the middle of a role play here…" Tsuna whispered

"No!" Tsuna looks at the bomber in shock

"Gokudera-kun, what-?"

"Juudaime, back at the backstage… you… you were implying to us that we won't be able to understand you…" Gokudera's grip tightened "Am I… Am I right?"

Tsuna's eyes widen slightly. Actually, back when they had 'the talk' at the backstage, Tsuna's words were different, yet there were implications on what he was trying to say. And it had been echoing in his heart.

"…_I'm afraid that once you guys realize _it_… you'll… you'll look at me differently and… you'll turn your back on me…"_

_You won't understand…_

_You won't understand anything… or me…_

Another light grip made Tsuna snap back, he was unaware of the tears welling up. It couldn't be help, once you hear someone say something you're heart had been screaming, you couldn't help but crackup and feel sad yet happy that that person had finally realized the things you wanted them to know yet unable to let them know.

"True, I can't understand anything right now… but…" forest green eyes look at Tsuna. The undeniable loyalty and determination shone through them, it had been awhile since Tsuna had last seen them. He had missed them so much.

"…what I truly understand from Juudiame is that Juudaime is the best Boss there is! Juudaime has a kind heart and is so amazing that only a few people can see it. Juudaime… you're very special. You always put others before yourself and will do anything to save your familigia…" Gokudera smiled gently

"And that is the Juudaime I understand, the Juudaime I have sworn to follow and protect with my life."

Tsuna felt a numbing warmth course through him. A memory suddenly passes…

"_Juudaime!" a 21 year old Gokudera ran towards a problematic looking Tsuna by the garden of the Vongola mansion_

"_Ah Gokudera-kun, what's up?" Tsuna smiles tiredly_

"_Juudaime, is there something bothering you?" Gokudera approaches the brunet with concern etched on his face_

"_Hm? O-oh it's nothing." Tsuna scratches his cheek "You won't understand…"_

_Gokudera frowned "I won't understand anything if you won't tell me anything."_

_Tsuna looked at him in shock. Gokudera had some slight changes these past years, and this blunt attitude of his was one of them. Though, this attitude was actually good for him._

_Tsuna reluctantly sighed "In the matter of understanding, that's the problem."_

_Gokudera raises an eyebrow at this "What do you mean Juudaime?"_

"_Ever since we came here… it's been hard to… adjust." Tsuna crouched down to probably distract himself by caressing some flowers "Some people… they don't seem to get me… I heard some talking behind my back." Tsuna smiles sadly "But I guess what they were saying were true. Why did a scrawny guy like me became the mafia boss?"_

"_What?" Gokudera exclaimed looking furious before calming himself down "Tch. It doesn't matter anymore, they'll soon see how amazing Juudaime is … "_

_Tsuna couldn't help but look at the other in confusion, sensing this Gokudera just grinned "Don't worry Juudaime, I perfectly understand you! You're the best boss there is! Juudaime has a kind heart and is so amazing that only a few people can see it. Juudaime… you're very special. You always put others before yourself and will do anything to save your familigia…"_

Future Gokudera's exact words echoed within his mind.

Gokudera noticed Tsuna's silence, making him look up, worried that he might've upset his boss "Juudaime?"

"A-arigatou…" tears were literally sliding down Tsuna's cheeks as he smiled softly, making the bomber panic "H-Honto ni… arigatou…" the brunet was now wiping his tears with a small smile

The crowd went _'Awwwe…'_

"Ju-Juudaime! Please don't cry!" Gokudera said, still looking panicked

"Gah! Don't look at me!" Tsuna tries to wipe his tears away before running off, his face bright red in embarrassment, but beneath those arms that were trying to hide his tears, was a cheerful smile.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera ran after him.

Then the lights dimmed, ending the scene with excited chatters from the crowd. They couldn't wait for what was to happen next.

**_End of chapter..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! It was a bit in a rush, so I won't be surprise if there are errors... I apologize!<p>

Anywayz~ awwe, Tsuna you're just adorable! Gokudera should've added that part, "Boss is amazing... blah blah and ADORABLE too!" haha that would be epic!

BTW, for the people who doesn't know what '**Honto ni arigatou...' **it means '**Really, thank you...'** or something like that. Sooo~ hope you guys would review to risen up my spirits! xD YEAH!


	22. The role play prt 2: Yato's lines

**_A/N: _**Ok, so I did the best I can for this chapter! And I'm so glad for all your reviews! I can't believe I reached 500+ reviews and that I haven't went on hiatus yet hahaha (I have a late reaction). So please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 21<em>**

_Backstage…_

"You IDIOT! What do you think were you doing? You almost ruined our role play!"

Tsuna flinched at Hana's yell.

"Shut up Stupid Woman! I could care less about this dumb role play!" Gokudera yelled back

"Maa maa, both of you should calm down." Yamamoto grins "At least it turned out successful, neh Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked before nodding.

"Hmpf, you're lucky the audience liked it, cause of they didn't, you're so toast." Hana glared

"Tch! Whatever." Gokudera walks away

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna was about to run after the silver head bomber only to be held back by a hand on his shoulder from his rain guardian "Haha, don't worry about Gokudera Tsuna. He'll be fine. Anyway, our turn's coming up next! Come on!"

"Uh, s-sure…"

* * *

><p>And so…<p>

_As Yoshi walked through the halls of the school he suddenly came across a student who looked like a delinquent._

Tsuna stops by the middle of the stage to look up at Yamamoto who had passed by. He watched as Yamamoto walk by with an impassive look. This whole new attitude made all the girls in the crowd (and probably in the backstage) squeal in delight. The baseball star turns to him and glared.

Tsuna flinched '_Yamamoto's good at this…'_

All of a sudden, Yamamoto took out his script and spoke out his line as he read his script.

"What are you looking at?" Yamamoto said trying to look pissed

'_I take back what I said.'_ Tsuna immediately thought as the crowd started laughing "Yamamoto what are you doing? You're not supposed to show you're script!" the brunet whispered to his friend

"Eh? I'm not?" Yamamoto looks at Tsuna cluelessly

The young boss could already hear Gokudera yell at the backstage 'That idiot!"

He turns to Yamamoto before nodding "This isn't practice anymore!"

"Ahahah, gomen gomen! It's just a bit hard to memorize you see." Yamamoto said as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly

More laughs erupted.

"Can we start all over again?" Yamamoto grinned and Tsuna could only smile nervously at his rain guardian "Yamamoto… we can't start all over when we're already this far… we need to keep moving forward." The other whispered

"But I made a mistake." Yamamoto whispered back

Tsuna suddenly smiled "Then we have no choice but to go on and forget about it…" the brunet suddenly pulled the other's hand and forcibly switched their positions, making Tsuna's back face the audience "...and hope for the best."

'_Tsuna?'_ Yamamoto blinked

Tsuna then whispered "Alright, I'm gonna mouth the lines you're supposed to speak. Be sure to keep up."

"But what if I get it wrong?" Yamamoto said smiling uncertainly

"What are you talking about? The Yamamoto I know never makes mistakes, not unless he follows his instincts." Tsuna said

Yamamoto looks at Tsuna, stunned. He watched as those caramel eyes looked straight into his own amber ones, as if they were looking directly to his soul. But instead of feeling scared or numb, the baseball star felt confidence and assurance.

"Alright then… time to begin!" Tsuna mouthed, and sure enough Yamamoto could imagine Tsuna actually saying it! It was like his senses were now open wide and more alert.

"N-nothing!" Tsuna said feigning a scared look "I-I wasn't looking at you!"

"Hey, you're that Vongola kid." Yamamoto was surprise as he spoke almost at the same time as Tsuna mouthed his lines, however, he did not show it as he crossed his arms "You don't seem that strong for a boss. You don't have what it takes to be one at all!" he points an accusing finger at the brunet.

Tsuna makes a small smile before nodding and stepping back as Yamamoto pointed at him "Y-yeah, I've been getting that a lot…" he said while scratching the back of his head

"I challenge you to a duel!" Yamamoto declared "I respect and follow The Clam Group, so I have the right to see if you're fit to be the boss!"

"What? B-but-!" Tsuna squeaked "No way!"

Then the lights dimmed…

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you forgot your lines!" Hana exclaims<p>

"Haha, sorry…" Yamamamoto grinned

Hana could only sigh as she knew it was useless scolding a thick-headed idiot like Yamamoto "Anyway, I guess we need the flash boards…"

"No." Yamamoto suddenly spoke up, and Hana could only look at him in confusion "Why? Did you already memorize your lines for the next part?"

"Err… no." Yamamoto turns to Tsuna, who had been watching the exchange the whole time. The brunet also looked at Yamamoto in confusion, clueless on what the baseball star was planning.

"It's just that…" Yamamoto suddenly grins as he slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder "I want to continue Tsuna's method! I want him to be mouthing my lines while I try to lip read!"

"You idiot, stop making things harder for Juudaime!" Gokudera had suddenly popped in the conversation, surprising the trio slightly

"Maa maa Gokudera! Calm down!" Yamamoto grinned

"Why would I calm down when you keep troubling Juudaime with your own troubles-!"

"Well, I think it's more effective to use that method." Tsuna spoke up

"Eh?"

"I mean, think about it, if we have to use that method, it would be easier and more natural to look at. If we have to use flash boards, Yamamoto would have to keep looking on the backstage just to see his next lines. But if we do my method, then it would be less noticeable… after all, Yamamoto has to look at me when we speak, right?" Tsuna explained with a small smile but the smile immediately dropped as he saw the three look at him with a stunned look.

"U-uhh… err… but if you guys really don't want to…-"

"As expected of Juudaime to think things through!" Gokudera's eyes were shining with admiration as he looked at the brunet

"Hn. About time you used that brain of yours properly Sawada." Hana crossed her arms while looking slightly impressed

Yamamoto grinned at me "That's a relief! I really want to continue doing it you know!"

"Eh? Why?" the young boss asked, feeling slightly confused. I mean, why would he want to continue lip reading? It can be very confusing at times and might lead him to mistakes and misunderstandings.

"Well you see. When we were doing it earlier… It felt like… we were synchronizing…" Yamamoto pulls the brunet closer "It was like we were connected! You and I…"

Gokudera started yelling at Yamamoto to get off Tsuna, but he was just pushed away by Hana, thus leaving the two alone.

"You're amazing you know that Tsuna?" Yamamoto lets go of the boy. Caramel eyes stared at the taller teen questioningly "Not only were you able to memorize my lines but… for some reason, when I lip-read everything you said, it was like you were leading me to the right path. It was like you were clearly expressing me the things you want me to understand."

Tsuna looks at him with eyes widening slightly. A hand suddenly ruffled his hair gently "Hahaha, maa… if only you were that expressive at times Gokudera and I can't seem to understand you."

"Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto gazed at Tsuna softly "When you do that, acting distant and stuff, it always feels like watching someone talk silently, confused and curious on what he was trying to convey, unable to understand or hear anything at all."

Tsuna looks at the swordsman with a slight frown "Well, the reason why we talk silently at times is because we don't want others to understand or hear what we want to say, but instead, we want them to already know and realize this without conveying it and accept whatever it could be."

Yamamoto was looking at Tsuna in shock and slight confusion. Noticing this, Tsuna just wave a hand "N-never mind what I said… come on, the next part's about to start."

"Wait Tsuna… I have to tell you something-!"Yamamoto was interrupted when they were called by their classmates to get ready on the stage. Tsuna had left. _'Guess I can tell him later…' _Yamamoto thought

_"Just… don't leave me alone… ok?"_

* * *

><p>"Let's begin!" Yamamoto took out his sword.<p>

'_A-arre? Yamamoto's gonna use a sword to fight? And a real one?'_ Tsuna sighed, remembering the times they were having their practice, Yamamoto's weapon was always unknown _'I guess this is also a part of Reborn's plan huh?'_

"Eh? Time out! Time out!" The brunet exclaims positioning his arms into a big letter 'T' "Aren't their rules against fighting in school grounds?"

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto looks at him skeptically "This is a mafia school. All rules are about fighting."

"Ehhh? No way!" Tsuna steps back before mouthing the other's next line

"No backing down!" Yamamoto points his sword to Tsuna

The young boss was about to say something that is until he saw piano wires descend from above and suddenly wrap themselves around Yamamoto's arms. Tsuna looks up and saw Reborn holding 2 cross like woods that had the end of the piano wires attached. Almost like the ones they used in puppets.

'_W-what the-!'_ Reborn also looked at Tsuna, he suddenly smirks as his eyes glinted mischievously he suddenly thrust a hand that was holding one of the central rod towards the brunet's direction.

"T-Tsuna! Watch out!" the Tenth look back at his friend and saw the other running towards him with his sword pointing dangerously at him. He immediately dodged it, earning some 'ooh' and gasps from the crowd. Yamamoto halted and went into an offensive stance. Tsuna could see the panic in his face.

Not so sure of what to do, he just gave the baseball star a smile, trying to tell him to calm down and that everything will be okay. Yamamoto looks at him uncertainly before nodding. Tsuna returns the nod before mouthing Yamamoto's next line.

"Good job on dodging that. But I assure you my next attack will destroy you!" Yamamoto said and as if on cue, Yamamoto lunged towards the younger teen before thrusting his sword at him multiple times in lightning speed. It was a little faster than Yamamoto's technique that Tsuna was having a bit of a hard time dodging it.

'_Darn it Reborn! You're gonna get me killed!'_ Tsuna thought as he side-stepped the attack, unfortunately he wasn't able to immediately react as Yamamoto hit him by the stomach with the hilt of the sword.

"Gah!" The brunet was thrown to the ground while the audience clapped and cheered.

The swordsman was about to call out to his friend in worry but was stopped as he saw Tsuna put a finger over his lips. Obviously telling him to not yell and that he was okay.

"W-wait! Stop! I don't want to fight you!" Tsuna stood up while holding out both his hands

"It's too late to back down…" the rain guardian lip-read "You're finish!"

However, as Yamamoto was about to deliver an attack, a grenade suddenly drop in front of Yamamoto. Tsuna's eyes widen at this. He was sure this wasn't part of the script! He didn't have any time to think or glare at Reborn, who obviously dropped the grenade for some stupid reason as he practically lunged himself towards Yamamoto "Yamamoto look out!"

He held the taller boy's body tightly, surprising the other, before landing on the ground roughly. The grenade exploded, but fortunately, the explosion was smaller than the usual ones. The whole stage was covered with smoke as Tsuna felt the impact. The bruise on his hand worsened as he landed on it after lunging at his best friend.

Screams and gasps were heard as the audience try to get a better view of the stage.

"Tsuna-!" Yamamoto tries to look down at the boy, with one eye shut. Thanks to the smoke, it was a little hard to keep their eyes open.

"It's okay… I'm gonna protect you Yamamoto…" Tsuna suddenly spoke, his hold tightens around the other "I'm the Boss after all… it's my duty and responsibility to protect everyone…"

'_Tsuna…'_ Yamamoto looks at Tsuna, stunned before shaking his head lightly. He freed himself from the smaller teen's hold and wrapped his arms around the small form _'You're wrong…'_

The smoke was starting to clear and Tsuna immediately pushed himself off Yamamoto. He was positive he didn't want people seeing him in that embarrassing position. The two stood up while coughing slightly from the smoke.

Sighs of relief and cheers thundered through the gym as they saw the two characters okay.

"The effects were so real!" one of the audiences said

As soon as the smoke cleared, Yamamoto instantly started acting his role, much to Tsuna's surprise.

"You saved me!" Yamamoto exclaimed, acting surprise and stunned

"W-well, I just can't watch someone get blown up… even if that someone tried to kill me." The brunet nervously smiled.

The baseball star suddenly knelt in front of Tsuna and held his bruised hand. He frowned at the bruise before looking up at Tsuna "Thank you so much for saving me. My life is now indebted to you…"

"W-what? You don't need to… I mean, I really don't need your life-!"

"No." Yamamoto spoke firmly "I swear to protect you with all my life." Amber eyes met with caramel ones "…it's the guardian's duty after all…" Yamamoto smiles brightly. Tsuna frowned.

Girls had started squealing at the scene, but Yamamoto didn't seem to notice as he puts a hand over Tsuna's bruised hand, making him wince. The young boss started mouthing Yamamoto's next lines but to his surprise, the baseball star ignored him and spoke.

"I'll follow you and never leave your side…" Yamamoto said "I know there are times when we can't seem to understand each other, but… even so. I'll never leave or abandon you at all!"

'_W-what?'_ Tsuna looks at his rain guardian in shock

"You're just like lip reading… you try to emphasize the truth without the words, making others mislead or misunderstand you… at times, they make mistakes as well. But, you said it yourself, neh? When committing mistakes, we have no choice but to move on… and hope for the best." Yamamoto stood up and hugged the smaller teen.

Once again, the audience cooed and 'awwwe'd.

"All you have to do is voice it out Tsuna… you don't need to mouth the words anymore… with that, there'll be no need for mistakes we'll just have to follow you without worries, now that the truth had been said there'll be no misunderstanding, we'll keep following you and never leave your side." Yamamoto whispered softly at the brunet

Tsuna's eyes widen before hesitantly returning the hug… _'Yamamoto… I know… but I can't… and you can't… you can't keep following me, unlike that time.'_

-0o0o0o0-

"_Tsuna! Tsuna!" in an airport filled with busy people trying to catch up their flight, a raven haired teen ran through the crowd, pushing and dodging the people who were in the way._

_And by the gate of one of the flights was a brunet around 18 or 19, with lonely looking eyes._

"_Yamamoto?" the boy said_

"_Tsuna!" Yamamoto panted as he stopped in front of him "I-I want to come too!"_

"_W-what? But you can't!" Though, he looked a bit happy at what the other said, he immediately disagrees at the suggestion while knowing full well what consequences will await Yamamoto with his decision "Y-you can't come with me to Italy. It's… you're not suppose to!"_

_The baseball star looks at Tsuna with a hurt expression "Why not? The kid gave me a ticket see? And I already have my passport and my things!"_

"_Yamamoto…" the soon to be boss had gone serious "…this isn't a field trip you know. Once you go to Italy with me. You'll be forced to train as the rain guardian of the Tenth Vongola Boss. You'll stay in Italy for who knows how long and you won't be able to see your dad for a very long time!"_

_Before Yamamoto could say a word, Tsuna had grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes "Don't come with me. Please, don't follow my future. It's very dangerous and risky. Stay here instead, live a good and peaceful life… aim to be Japan's or better yet, the world's professional baseball player and get married and have kids. I'm positive you're gonna have a future like that once you stay here."_

"_Tsuna." Yamamoto grabs the hands holding his shoulders before putting them down gently "I've already decided. Back then, baseball was everything to me that the only thing I protect was me and my body, but then you came along and made me realize that there was much more things to protect than just my physical state and health. I had to protect the ones I care about…" he smiles softly "…and you're one of them Tsuna…"_

"_Yamamoto… no…"_

_The swordsman could feel Tsuna's hands tremble "Look you're trembling… stop forcing yourself to say things you actually don't want to say… I know you're lonely." Yamamoto grips his hands lightly "And I know you'll end up handling things alone. I'm sorry, but I won't let you. You don't have to carry the burden alone Tsuna. We're all here with you to support you."_

_Teary caramel eyes looked up at Yamamoto, who in return, makes a smile "Look! Here they come now!" Yamamoto exclaims before pointing at a group of people making their way towards them._

_And sure enough, Tsuna's sight met with all his guardians. Gokudera was arguing with Ryohei. Chrome followed with Lambo in her arms and surprisingly, Hibari was trailing from behind._

"_See Tsuna? You're not alone anymore. We'll always follow you and never leave you."_

-0o0o0o0-

"Tsuna…" the brunet had snapped from his memory flashback as soon as he heard his rain guardian call him. He was still in the arms of Yamamoto… much to his embarrassment.

"The things I said… they were my reply to you at what you said to Gokudera and I earlier…" Yamamoto whispered

_"Just… don't leave me alone… ok?"_

"They were true you know…" Yamamoto added "They weren't just lines from a script…"

Tsuna slowly shut his eyes, trying to feel Yamamoto's warmth as he whispered back "Yeah… I know."

And with that, the lights dimmed, signaling the end of another scene…

**_End of chapter..._**

* * *

><p>I guess it's a bit short, sorry... heheh as I have said before this was made at the last minute, but hopefully it was enough for you guys to enjoy. Anyway~! On to the next chappie! Ja!<p>

**Bye to chu~!** 3


	23. The role play prt 3: The abrupt end

**A/N:** Yay! A new chapter for my beloved readers who had been supporting me~! *Bows* Thanks a lot guys!

Anyway! I would like to thank **Icy-chan** for beta-reading this chappie~! She had been a great help and hopefully she'll always be there to support and help me~ hehe... no pressure though O_O

Thanks again for all your reviews, you don't know how they mean to me and also, sorry if I couldn't answer some of your questions, I sometimes forget to post the answer xD

Anyways, as I always say; Please ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 22<em>**

_Backstage…_

"Baseball idiot! How dare you act so close to Juudaime like that!" Gokudera had charged towards Yamamoto and grabbed a fistful of his shirt "Let me annihilate him Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun, calm down…" Tsuna sighed

"Haha… maa maa Gokudera, you were acting close to Tsuna too you know." Yamamoto pointed out.

"You idiot! At least I didn't go far as to embrace Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed while Tsuna could only blush in embarrassment.

"Well, we both know it was just a friendly hug." Yamamoto scratches the back of his head, "I mean, Tsuna looked like he really needed it." The baseball star turns to his other friend with a huge grin plastered on his face. Tsuna blinks slowly before making a small smile.

"Well done on making the first part of the play successful…" Professor Bo-reen suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Reborn!" Tsuna crouches down "What were you thinking dropping a grenade like that? What if Yamamoto got injured, not to mention the audience?"

"That's _Professor Bo-reen_ to you." Reborn's eyes glinted dangerously "…and what are you talking about? I don't know anything about this grenade."

"Mou-!" Tsuna was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder "Yamamoto!" he looks behind to see his best friend grinning at him.

"Calm down Tsuna. Don't worry about that, what matters is that we're both fine and no one got hurt." The baseball star said calmly.

"That's right Juudaime! Don't waste your time worrying for this idiot!" Gokudera glares at Yamamoto who laughed in return.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

Professor Bo-reen then claps his hands to get their attention "Yosh. Let us now prepare for the next scene…"

Tsuna could only glare at his tutor. He knew he was up to something.

* * *

><p>"<em>And so, with Yoshi's new found friends… Yoshi was starting to find the school not so bad. So, One day… while Yoshi was walking with his friends…"<em>

"Neh, have you heard about the Vino guy…-" Yamamoto was suddenly interrupted by an obnoxious laugh that suddenly echoed through the stage.

"Gyahahahaha! It's Lambo-san's time to shine!" As if on cue, a cow child started climbing the stage in difficulty.

"Gah!" Gokudera felt a vein pop

'_La-Lambo!'_ Tsuna mentally screamed

"Ahaha, I didn't know Lambo was the understudy for Vino…" Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna, making the other sweat drop.

The crowd started murmuring…

_And that's when Yoshi met Vino._

("Arre? I never knew Lambo-kun was part of the role play!" Nana giggled excitedly)

"Tsuna! I want candy!" Lambo jumped towards Tsuna, and the brunet immediately caught him "L-Lambo! What are you doing here?" he whispered

"Why are you whispering Dame-Tsuna? Dame-Tsuna is as dame as always! Gyahaha!" Lambo exclaims, making Tsuna sweat-drop.

Chuckles and laughs were heard from the crowd.

"You stupid cow! How dare you insult Juudaime!" Gokudera whacks the cow child on the head

Another set of laughs was heard.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, calm down…" Yamamoto spoke before whispering, "We're still doing a role play right or is this part of it?"

Tsuna sweat drops yet again _'What the heck is happening?'_ he turns to the backstage and his eyes immediately landed on a certain Arcobaleno who was smirking at him, twirling a microphone in his hand, he appeared to be totally oblivious of the whole scene. It had then slammed on Tsuna, straight to the face that Reborn was the one who had been narrating all along!

'_What the heck is that damn tutor thinking?'_ The young boss mentally screamed. His thoughts were immediately interrupted when Lambo suddenly started crying in his arm.

"Ahodera! Prepare yourself!" Lambo took out his grenades

_To show how strong Vino was, he had then challenged Keshi to battle…_ the narrator said

"Lambo! Wait, no! Don't!" However, Tsuna's cries fell on deaf-ears as Lambo threw the grenades on the stage "Gupyaa!" Unfortunately for Lambo, he wasn't able to calculate the distance of the explosion and flew away from Tsuna's arms, while the smaller teen fell backwards by the edge of the stage, about to fall.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

…_however, thanks to his stupidity, his own plan back fired and he got thrown away. Unfortunately, for Yoshi… he got caught by the explosion and was about to fall back and break his neck…_

Gasps were heard from the crowd.

Tsuna shut his eyes, expecting to fall off the stage, only to have a bandaged hand grab him in the nick of time. "Woah! That would've been an EXTREME fall!"

…_only to be saved by Hei._

"O-onii-san!" Tsuna immediately heard the audience clap and murmur stuff like 'Wow! The effects were great!' 'I'm kinda' confused with the characters' change of attitude and name but hey… the play is kinda' cool!'

Humans are so dense…

"Juudaime! Are you ok?" Gokudera approaches his precious boss as soon as Tsuna was pulled away from the edge safely…

"Ah… don't worry." He then replied "Onii-san, what are you doing here?" the brunet whispers to Ryohei

"Hm? Oh! Master Pao Pao told me to come here and substitute for the play!" Ryohei exclaims "I was told to memorize lines and I EXTREMELY memorized them but I EXTREMELY forgot them!"

_Hei, is a very EXTREME person and also forgetful and stupid…_

Tsuna glared at the backstage _'Don't insult onii-san!'_

Laughs broke out from the crowd.

"You stupid turf top! Then what's the point of you coming over here?" Gokudera yells at Ryohei.

"What did you call me octopus head?" Ryohei yells

_Hei and Keshi got along really well…_

More laughs came and Tsuna could only face-palm himself as his other two guardians did a glaring contest, while Yamamoto just laughed and scratch his head clueless-ly. _'What's next?'_ Tsuna thought

"_Boss…"_

Tsuna looks up and almost jump back in surprise to see Chrome inches away from his face "C-Chrome?"

"Woah! How'd that girl appear out of nowhere?"

"The effects are so realistic!"

"Hey, isn't that the uniform of Kokuyo?"

_In the midst of Hei and Keshi's friendly conversation, a mysterious girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The girl had claimed that the person was interesting so she couldn't help but get a closer look, while using the excuse of returning Vino to Yoshi… her name was Romu._

True enough, Lambo was in Chrome's arms, sobbing while looking beaten up "L-Lambo!"

"Ah! Here you go Boss, I was able to catch him during the explosion…" Chrome said as she held out the sobbing child.

"T-thanks…" Tsuna replies as he took Lambo and soothed the electronic-cow.

"Ah! You're here too?" Gokudera had directed his attention to them "What the heck are you doing here?"

"The Arcobaleno told me to watch Boss…" Chrome replies, looking totally unaffected at Gokudera's yelling. She suddenly intertwined her arm around Tsuna's "I'm also here to protect Boss…" The young boss couldn't help but blush as he heard wolf whistles from the crowd.

"What! Are you saying we're not capable enough to protect Juudaime?" Gokudera yells while Yamamoto said "Maa, maa, Gokudera, I don't think that's what she meant at all…"

However, the bomber just ignored him as he points a finger to Chrome's arm "And how dare you act so close to Juudaime! I demand you to let go of him right now!"

"OI! Octopus head! Don't EXTREMELY ignore me!" Ryohei then yelled

Tsuna could only look at his friends with utter shock. What are they doing? They're practically ruining the play. Tsuna turns to the curtains of the backstage, expecting to see his classmates in panic but was stunned to see them cheering and congratulating Reborn (in his cosplay) as if the role play was just going according to plan!

"Re-!"

"Herbivores…" Everyone went silent

There, standing on the side of the stage (with a personal spot light) was the infamous Hibari Kyoya. Moments later, murmurs eventually erupted once again.

_The chaos- I mean the friendly 'conversations' they were making, made a boy named Kyou approach them to _kindly _tell them that they were disturbing peace._

"Disturbing peace is against the rule, I'll bite you to death…" Hibari smirked at his lines.

"Maa, maa… Let's all get along now…" Yamamoto exclaims.

"Shut up baseball freak! You're annoying!" Gokudera glares at the rain guardian intensely.

"Hibari! Let's spar to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled… well, _extremely._

"Tsuna! I want to go home!" Lambo wailed

Tsuna too wanted to go home. This role-play was driving him crazy! He wasn't sure what was right or wrong anymore. The brunet sighed before turning to his guardians… his friends… his family. The scene that was unfolding before him, made his heart warm up once again. Seeing them argue, in a deep friendly way… while being able to hold Lambo and Chrome standing by his side, also watching the others argue… these were the times he missed. He couldn't stand seeing them cower and tense in fear once he was near them.

He sighed once again. Inwardly he wishes, to never ever go back to the future, if it was possible… he wished to stay in this time forever.

'_This… isn't your true wish….'_

However, remembering the words of Giotto, Tsuna couldn't help but think that whatever Giotto meant, there was one thing clear… he'll just probably stay in this time… temporarily. The brunet bit his lower lip… but he didn't want to leave!

"Juudaime?" Tsuna looked up in surprise while feeling slightly embarrassed for day dreaming in the middle of the role-play, if this was still considered as a role play.

"Tsuna, you ok?" Yamamoto asks worriedly, noticing his friend's troubled look before being called by the bomber.

"A-Ah! Yeah I'm okay!" Tsuna said hastily

"Oi, Baka-Tsuna, you want some candy?" Lambo asks in a small voice, obviously worried for him as well.

"N-no it's fine Lambo…" Tsuna forced a smile…

_I'm scared…_

The brunet felt warm hands hold his right hand "Boss, could it be your injury? Does it hurt?"

_Everyday I'm scared…_

He then felt a certain skylark intensely stare at him, then at his hand.

_I'm scared that I might suddenly go back to the future…_

"N-no, it doesn't…" Tsuna continued before whispering "Anyway, shouldn't we focus on the role play?" his caramel eyes glanced at the audience who were patiently watching the scene that was happening before them.

…_almost like having a really good dream only to be woken up to face the nightmares of reality…_

"If Juudaime says so…" Gokudera reluctantly said before giving the prefect a glare

"Arre? I think I forgot my lines." Yamamoto exclaimed as he scratches his head

"Me too to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said

"You idiots!" A vein popped on Gokudera's head while the crowd laughed.

_But what scares me more…_

Tsuna looks down, his forced smile now gone.

…_is that…_

Unknown to him, tears had welled up, making Lambo look up at him.

…_what if once they find out my secret… once they find out in the future I became a murderer… they… they won't accept me anymore?_

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly. His heart throbbed painfully at that thought.

_I…I don't think I'll be able to take it… I'd rather die-!_

"Oi Baka-Tsuna…" a small hand suddenly touched his face making the young boss open his eyes. Lambo was looking at him with a frown _'Lambo?'_

Brown eyes met with green ones.

"You're snot is dripping…" Lambo bluntly said.

"Eh?" the cow child suddenly jumps down from the brunet's arm "Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna will always be dame!" he sticks his tongue out at the brunet making the other blush furiously and wipes his face hastily.

"You stupid cow! How dare you insult Juudaime!" Gokudera took out his dynamites and chases after Lambo around the stage.

"Haha! Gokudera I didn't know you like playing tag with Lambo." Yamamoto said to Gokudera before turning to Tsuna with his handkerchief taken out "Anyway, don't move, ok Tsuna?"

"W-wait! Yamamoto-!" Tsuna went a deeper shade of scarlet as his rain guardian wipes his face like he was a kid or something. He was 25 for crying out loud…! (Well, in the inside anyway, but you get the point)

Giggles and squeals were heard from both the audience and the backstage, making him blush even more if it was possible. Yamamoto was _finally_ done wiping his face as he straightened himself with a grin, but his eyes were full of worry, "Maa maa, is there something wrong Tsuna? Are you feeling ok?"

"Like I said… I'm fine!" Tsuna insisted

"Please don't push yourself Boss." Chrome spoke

There were some 'awwwe' coming from the crowd and Tsuna, for the umpteenth time, sweat drops.

'_In a short amount of time, Yoshi had finally met friends that accepted him… no matter how no-good or clumsy he was…'_

Tsuna blink at this as he turned to Reborn who still had his smirk on.

_To Yoshi, they were precious as the sky… they were his whole world…_

Tsuna turns back to his friends _'That's right…'_ he thought _'They're also the light that pulled me out from my own darkness… and I…-'_

_And because of this, he swore to protect them no matter what…_

They all turned to Tsuna and gave him grins. Tsuna's eyes widen slightly as a bit of pink made its way to his cheeks. They were always so warm.

_Of course, his friends also felt the same… he was their sky after all… he was… the sky they had to protect…_

Tsuna felt a little embarrassed at the narrator's cheesy lines… but his embarrassment immediately drained away as he saw the determined look his friends were giving him (a cheerful grin for Lambo's part of course, since he's still a kid). He immediately knew that what Reborn had just said were more than just lines from a script… it was from his guardian's hearts.

Applause and cheers were heard from the crowd.

Tsuna, felt another set of tears well up, but he forced them back. With clenched fists he had finally decided… to ask them a question he always wanted them to answer and maybe… reveal some secrets…

"Everyone…" The tenth spoke up, silencing everyone "I-I want to ask you something."

"What is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks cheerfully

"Go ahead Juudaime!" Gokudera urges

"Boss?" Chrome tilts her head questioningly

"Question?" Ryohei said

"Will…" Tsuna looks down, before scrunching his eyes shut as he asks his question out loud "Will you always accept me for who I am? No matter what-?"

_**BOOM!**_

_Unfortunately…_

…_a nightmare was about to begin for the brunet…_

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

><p><strong>RANDOM TRIVIA<strong>: Did you know Ryohei and Tsuna have the same blood type? O_O Blood type A! xD

Anywayz... sorry about this roleplay. I might guess some of you were looking forward to see Tsuna act as the villain (Okay, I really ddin't guess I just saw it in your reviews) But don't worry~~ you'll see the time... he acts as the villain. Mwahaha. No seriously. You'll soon see it. xD Spoiler much?


	24. Sudden Attack

**A/n:** Here's the next chapter for today! I updated it as early as I could! Hope you enjoy it! =)

Once again~ thanks Icy-chan for correcting my grammars and mistakes. I totally still have a long way to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23<strong>_

Screams echoed through the walls of the gym as a sudden explosion surprised the characters of the role-play. Tsuna covered his face as smoke started engulfing the area.

"Juudaime! Look out!" Gokudera lunged himself to Tsuna, making them both stumble to the ground. And as if on cue, lights from above the stage fell to where Tsuna was standing a second ago.

"T-thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said turning to the bomber "You okay?"

"I'm fine Juudaime…" Gokudera pushes himself off the brunet "Darn it, what the heck is happening?"

"I'm not sure, but everyone's in danger, we need to get them to safety!" the young boss exclaimed as he stood up, however, he almost fell back as another explosion went off.

People were now panicking as they all ran towards the exit. Luckily, the Disciplinary members were there to help and assist the bystanders out safely. Tsuna sighed in relief but his relief immediately vanished as he heard familiar screams. He turned to the seats of the audience and saw his mom, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta and I-pin. Kyoko's feet seemed to be stuck in debris and Nana and the others were trying to pull her feet off. But the girl kept wincing in pain as they try to.

"Kyoko-chan-!"

"KYOKO!" A blur passed by Tsuna and the brunet immediately knew it was Ryohei. Knowing that his mom and friends would be safe, now that they were in Ryohei's hands, he turned to check his other guardians. His face immediately went pale as he saw Yamamoto on top of Chrome and Lambo, crushed under some rubble "Yamamoto!" he ran towards the baseball star, Gokudera followed.

'_God, __please __let __him __be __okay!'_ Tsuna begged as he pushed the rubble away.

"Stupid baseball idiot, making Juudaime worry like this…" Gokudera muttered as he helps him.

Yamamoto groaned before pushing himself off the ground "Ow…"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled but once again, his smile faded to see his friend wince as he touched his shoulder "Your shoulder!"

"D-Don't worry, it's just a small injury." Yamamoto tried to give him a convincing smile, however, it wasn't as convincing as he hoped it would be.

The tenth just bit his lower lip in worry. He looked down at Chrome and Lambo, and found that they were both unconscious.

"Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna turns to his side and saw Reborn. The baby looked dead serious "I'll be calling some back-up, meanwhile, I entrust you to deal with things here."

Tsuna nodded. Reborn then turns to Gokudera and Yamamoto "Yamamoto, Gokudera."

"Yes Reborn-san?"

"What is it kid?"

"Take care of Tsuna…" Reborn said in a tone only they could hear as the brunet checked on Chrome and Lambo "Make sure you never leave him alone."

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks before turning to Reborn "We understand." They said in unison.

Reborn smirked before leaving.

Another explosion erupted, and a certain prefect stepped out, looking really pissed "Who dares destroy Nami-chu? I'll bite them to death."

"Sawada!" Tsuna turns to see the boxer heading his way

"Onii-san! Were you able to get Kyoko-chan and the others out?"

Ryohei nodded "Kyoko broke her ankle, but that's all." The boxer looked slightly worried.

"It's gonna be alright onii-san." Tsuna assured her.

"Anyways Sawada, it's dangerous here, we need to get out." Ryohei exclaimed

"We can't." Tsuna said in a serious tone "We need to find the culprits first. We just can't leave, for they might destroy more than just the gym."

"W-what do you mean Juudaime?" Gokudera looks at Tsuna.

"Obviously this accident isn't done by a normal student for a practical joke." Tsuna scowls. "This has got to do with those guys…" the others exchanged looks, knowing perfectly well who these people were. The assassins.

"Well Herbivore, I presume you have a plan to capture these herbivores." Hibari had his handcuffs out, looking really annoyed.

The guardians turned to Tsuna. "We need to split up. First things first, we need to check for other people who might've gotten buried by some rubble." He turns to Gokudera and Yamamoto, "Gokudera-kun, I'll entrust that task to you!"

"Yes Juudaime!"

"While you're at it, bring Yamamoto to safety as well and try to give him medical attention as soon as possible." He added.

"What? But Tsuna! I can help-!"

"No!" Tsuna looks at Yamamoto sternly, silencing the raven-haired teen immediately. This new side of Tsuna made him feel a bit cautious. Tsuna's gaze softens as he spoke. "Just listen to me, I don't want you pushing yourself too hard… so please Yamamoto, for both of our sakes… try to get better and you might be allowed to help."

The swordsman looks at the younger teen hesitantly before speaking "Promise?"

"I said 'might'." Tsuna smiles warmly. Yamamoto couldn't help but smile back "Alright, I guess if that's what _boss_ wants…"

The brunet blushed slightly at what Yamamoto had called him before giving him a small glare, which Yamamoto laughed at in return before being dragged away by Gokudera, who also glared at Yamamoto, but in a harsher way, though Yamamoto didn't seem bothered by it.

"Okay next, we need someone to check out for more bombs around the area… Hibari-san, onii-san…" The boss turns to the said guardians.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei immediately leaves.

"You might be able to find the culprits behind the ones who destroyed the gym…" Tsuna added as he turns to Hibari who didn't budge.

"You said 'might'." Hibari's eyes narrowed "Whatever…" he added before leaving. Tsuna could only sweat drop.

"B-Boss…" The brunet turned to Chrome, who was sitting up slowly.

"Chrome! Are you ok?" he approaches the girl quickly.

"I'm fine Boss." She makes a small smile, beside her, Lambo started whining as he woke up. "Uwaahh! Baka-Tsuna! It's your fault Lambo-san's hurt!"

Tsuna sighed in relief before turning to Lambo "I'm sorry Lambo… can you forgive me?"

Lambo sniffed, "Lambo-san forgives Dame-Tsuna, if Dame-Tsuna gives Lambo-san candy."

The young boss smiled "I'll buy you all the candies you want later, in the meantime I need to get you guys out of here." He picks Lambo up and was about to help Chrome as well only to find Chrome shaking her head.

"I-it's fine. I'm okay." Chrome said as she stood up with the help of her trident, which she had summoned. "Just tell me your orders Boss."

Tsuna frowns before speaking "Alright then… just check the backstage for people who are injured or for those who got caught by the explosion, I'm not sure if anyone was able to escape, but Reborn was with them… so I guess they're safe, but we can't be sure."

Chrome nodded, looking at her boss determinedly she spoke "I understand…" with that she ran off.

"Come on Lambo…" Tsuna mutters, still carrying the cow child in his arms before also running off outside.

* * *

><p>People had all fled away from the gym, afraid that an explosion might go off once again.<p>

A certain group was being checked up by the medics inside the school building in one of the classrooms "O-ow…" Kyoko said hoarsely.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Haru asks her best friend, who nodded with an assuring smile.

"Lambo…" I-pin looks at the direction of the gym worriedly.

"Don't worry, Lambo is gonna be okay. Tsuna-nii was there after all!" Fuuta exclaimed, but worry was also evident on his face.

Nana also couldn't help but also worry for the annoying yet lovable cow child, that is, until a certain brunet came in holding the said cow child in his arms. Tsuna was covered in dust and small scratches, his white long-sleeved button up shirt was now slightly gray with dirt and a bit crumpled and ripped along with his black slacks.

"Tsu-kun! Lambo-kun!" Nana hugs her son, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaims, while Kyoko looks at the other with a relieved smile.

"I'm glad you guys are okay too." Tsuna smiles "Anyway Mom, take care of Lambo for me…" he gave the small child to Nana who immediately began demanding for food.

"Eh? Are you going somewhere?" Nana looks at him worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I have some business to take care of…" the brunet tries to avoid eye-contact "…but I'll come back immediately!"

"Tsu-kun…" Nana frowned, she had a feeling Tsuna was gonna do something dangerous "Be careful ok…?"

Tsuna looks at his mom with a frown before smiling softly, he knew how worried his mom was and he always felt guilty for it. He kissed her in the cheek before leaving while saying "I will!"

Nana touches her cheek in surprise; it had been a long time since her own son showed such affection. Even with the sweet moment she still couldn't help but frown. She really had a bad feeling and something in her guts told her something awful was about to take place. She clenches her fists.

_Please be careful…_

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Yamamoto were rummaging through the wreckage, checking for people who might be buried underneath.<p>

"Juudaime's gonna get mad at me!" Gokudera glares at Yamamoto "Darn it baseball idiot! I'm gonna blame you if Juudaime gets angry!"

"Hahaha! Maa maa, Tsuna's not gonna get mad…" Yamamoto winced slightly before adding. "Well, I think _this_ Tsuna won't get mad."

"What nonsense are you talking about this time?" Gokudera grumbles.

"Tsuna… he was different, didn't you noticed?" Yamamoto turns to Gokudera, who just frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? Juudaime is Juudaime!" Gokudera turns away with a snort. "Obviously you still have no idea of Juudaime's true self! And there you were saying you'll never leave Juudaime, and now look at you! You look like you're about to deny everything you said to him!"

"W-what-? N-no… I…" Yamamoto looks down, still unsure.

"Juudaime is Juudaime…" Gokudera suddenly repeated, his voice filled with reassurance "…because if it wasn't him… who else would be that wonderful boss that had been standing in front of us all this time? Carrying everything with those small shoulders?"

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto looks at the silver-head bomber, stunned.

"Do you get it now idiot? Now stop asking stupid questions and let's hurry up so that we can patch you up!" Gokudera scowled before turning away to kick away more debris. Yamamoto soon snapped from his stunned state before grinning "Hai, hai…"

Unfortunately, the two were unaware of the shadows hiding behind them with a wicked grin.

* * *

><p>"EXTREME searching!" Ryohei yelled as he practically ran around and searched every hiding place for bombs.<p>

"Stupid herbivore, keep quiet or I'll bite you to death…" Hibari was totally annoyed as he crushed a wall with his tonfa.

"WOAH! That's EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Hibari decided to ignore Ryohei as he continued his work.

There was a moment of silence, before Ryohei suddenly spoke, and for once, in a normal tone "Sawada, he changed…"

"…"

"Lately, he seemed a bit dependable… but EXTREMELY distant…"

"…"

"Oi Hibari-!" Ryohei was immediately silenced by a smack from a tonfa. He crashes towards a pile of concrete.

"You're annoying…" Hibari muttered. "Sawada Tsunaoyoshi, is nothing more but a weak herbivore… so keep quiet and stop making things confusing you stupid herbivore."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei immediately rose, looking more energetic "YOU'RE RIGHT! SAWADA IS STILL THE SAME STRONG AND POWERFUL SAWADA I KNOW THAT I WANT TO EXTREMELY JOIN IN THE BOXING CLUB!" this time Ryohei was able to dodge another attack from the prefect.

"Herbivore, you're too noisy… I'll bite you to death." Hibari had his tonfas out.

"Woah! A fight to the EXTREME? I accept!" Ryohei pumps a fist in the air.

And with that, the two guardians started fighting, totally unaware of shadows smiling wickedly at them.

* * *

><p>Chrome pushes some rubble around with her staff. <em>'I <em>_won't __fail __Boss!'_She thought determinedly.

She silently tries to dig around for victims while in deep thought. She couldn't help but think about what she saw in Tsuna's mind.

'_Was __it __really __a __dream __of __Boss?'_ Chrome wondered _'It __is __possible, __after __all__…__ we __had __went __to __future __and __he __might've __been __traumatized __when __he __died__… __or __at __least __I __think __he __would __be__…__'_Chrome's gaze on the floor softens as she stopped her actions.

'_Boss__… __isn't __the __type __to __be __traumatized __in __anything. __He's __strong__…__'_ Chrome clutches her staff _'So __what __were __they?__Those__… __memories?'_ she shook her head _'Mukuro-sama__… __please __help__… __I __don't __understand__…__'_

After a moment of silence, a familiar laugh echoes through Chrome's head.

_**Kufufu… my dear Chrome…**_

'_Mukuro-sama!'_

_**I'm sorry, but I cannot answer your question…**_

'_Eh?__Why?'_

_**It is because-**_

Mukuro suddenly stopped talking surprising Chrome "Mukuro-sama? Mukuro-sama?" she spoke, a bit confused why the illusionist went quiet.

_**Chrome**__**… **_Mukuro suddenly sounded cautious, making Chrome feel the same _'W-what __is __it __Mukuro-sama?'_

_**Prepare**__**yourself**__**… **__**we've**__**got**__**company.**_And as if on cue, a shot from a gun was heard. Chrome was able to dodge the bullet immediately. Men in coats suddenly surrounded her. The mist guardian held her trident in an offensive stance _'Mukuro-sama, __these __people, __could __they __be-?_

_**Kufufu, oya oya? I thought they wanted to assassinate Tsunayoshi, I wonder what they need.**_

"Surrender Mist Guardian, and we might spare your life." A gruff voice from one of the men in coats spoke up.

"State your purpose! Why are you attacking Boss? And what do you need from me?" Chrome said darkly before vanishing through the mists, making the men in coats look around in confusion.

"Vongola Decimo is the most powerful Boss in the mafia world and that is why… it is normal for us to try and take away his life so that we shall be known throughout the mafia world!" the assassin started shooting randomly.

'_Your __efforts __are __futile__…__'_ Chrome's voice echoed around the backstage _'I __shall __destroy __you __immediately__…__'_

The ground suddenly started shaking, making the men stumble back, then… flames shot out from the ground and screams of terror and pain were the only things that could be heard.

In the corner, sitting on some rubble with a trident clutched to her chest, was Chrome, watching the scene unfold - her face impassive.

"I will not let you hurt Boss." Chrome clutches her trident tighter.

_**Kufufu… well done my precious Chrome… you are getting better.**_

"Arigatou Mukuro-sama…"

* * *

><p>"Flame Arrow!" storm flames shot out to all the assassins that were attacking Gokudera "Oi Baseball freak! I hope you're not losing there!<p>

"Maa maa! I'm doing just fine!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he hits an assassin with one of the chairs surrounding him. He forgot his bamboo sword at his classroom, which was pretty stupid of him.

"Tch." Gokudera was about to turn away, but soon stopped as he saw enemies about to shoot Yamamoto from behind "You idiot! Look out!" he throws his bombs to the enemies.

"GAAHH!" the assassins screamed

"Hahaha! Thanks a lot Gokudera!" Ymamoto grinned at the other gratefully.

"Shut up and don't let your guard down!" Gokudera yelled in irritation.

"Hai! Hai!" Yamamoto had picked up a stick and started slashing down enemies.

* * *

><p>"Are you the herbivores who had dared to destroy Nami-chu?" A dark aura had surrounded the prefect as he took out his tonfas. Before the group of assassins could even answer, Ryohie had charged in "FIGHTING TO THE EXTREME!" and started beating them all up as if they were just practice dummies.<p>

"Those are my preys, Herbivore." Hibari growled as he twists around in time before an enemy could attack him from behind, then kicked another one who also tried to attack him from behind. The prefect kneed the next one before hitting him on the face.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T CARE! THIS IS A GOOD WARM UP FOR ME!" Ryohei dodges a knife heading to his direction before punching the other by the stomach and giving him a nice uppercut.

"Hmpf, I'll bite you to death later…" Hibari muttered and hits another stranger with perfect aim.

Slowly, the numbers decreased until none was left.

Hibari threw another body to the pile.

"That was EXTREME teamwork-!" the boxer was immediately cut off as a tonfa landed on his face.

"OI! Hibari! What was that EXTREME hit for?" Ryohei yelled, immediately sitting up, clutching his bruised face.

"For not listening to me…" the prefect glared "I'll bite you to death…"

And another fight broke out between the two guardians.

* * *

><p>Tsuna rushed back to the gym while feeling a bit worried and anxious for leaving his friends. A shadow suddenly passed behind him, making him turn around for a moment '<em>What <em>_was __that?'_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto groaned as his injury ached, the enemies weren't decreasing at all, and Gokudera and he have been fighting non-stop. "Yamamoto!" Gokudera calls out and as soon as he saw an enemy took out what seemed like an injection, Gokudera had to push him away.<p>

"Gokudera!" the baseball idol watched as the bomber get stabbed by the needle.

Gokudera's eyes slightly widen as he felt the liquid insert him _'Juu__…__daime__… __I'm __sorry.'_then immediately blacks out.

"Goku-!" Yamamoto was cut-off as another enemy stabbed him with the same injection by the arm "Ahh!" then Yamamoto blacks out as well.

"Mission complete." A guy spoke to his collar "Alright, get them boys."

Two men appeared and carried the unconscious guardians then left.

* * *

><p>Chrome panted as she made more illusions. Last time, when she had thought she defeated all the enemies another batch had appeared and they seemed to multiply every time she knocks one out. Unfortunately for Chrome, she was too busy focusing on her illusions that she didn't notice an enemy had found her hiding place.<p>

The enemy took out an injection filled with green liquid.

_**Chrome! Look out!**_

However, Mukuro's warning was too late for when Chrome was about to turn to the enemy behind her, she was already stabbed by the needle. The liquid was immediately injected through her veins, making her gasp when pain suddenly erupted before blacking out.

The man caught her limp body.

"Boss, we got her…" the enemy spoke at the device on his collar. He then turns to his subordinates and nod "Let's go…"

* * *

><p>"EXTREME uppercut!" Ryohei said, about to hit the prefect, but Hibari merely dodged it without breaking a sweat.<p>

"What a weak herbivore." Hibari said before delivering a blow to the boxer's stomach

Ryohei groaned before looking up at Hibari with a grin "You should EXTREMELY join the boxing club!" the boxer exclaims

"Hn… I don't like mingling with Herbivores like you. So the answer is no." Hibari bluntly replies before lunging himself towards the boxer to give him another good hit.

Only to be stopped by an enemy that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and suddenly leaped to stab the prefect with an injection "Look out!" Ryohei immediately blocks the other, thus taking the needle.

"AAHH!" the sun guardian screamed before collapsing

Hibari's eyes widen slightly before looking at the enemy in rage. He was annoyed; annoyed that he was saved by a herbivore. And he was going to take out his rage to the assassin.

The cloud guardian clutches his weapons "I'll bite you to death…"

He was about to hit the other only to be stabbed with another injection by another enemy from behind. Hibari scowled as he swung his tonfa to the assassin, making the other jump back. Hibari winced as he pulls out the needle. He will not be defeated by a mere injection. He is the fearsome Hibari Kyoya after all!

Hibari was able to hit one of the assassins and knock him out. However, pain started erupting but he ignored it, as he was about to make a kick towards the enemy. He was successful at this and was even able to knock out the guy, however, as he was about to turn towards the sun guardian, who was still unconscious, a huge guy loomed behind him and held him down.

Hibari glared as he tried to free himself from the grip, but the guy was too heavy. Another injection was injected to the cloud guardian, but Hibari didn't back down from the pain, that is until he was injected again and again. Hibari had to groan in pain before passing out unwillingly.

"It was a bit hard, but mission accomplished Boss." The huge guy said to the device in his collar as he lets go of the prefect. He nods to some accomplice who entered and took away Hibari and Ryohei.

"_Perfect__…__"_ A voice from the device replied "_Now,__all __we __need __is __the __main __character__…__"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna had entered the gym. Dread immediately flood in the brunet's guts as he noticed how quiet the gym was. He looked around the seats, where were Gokudera and Yamamoto?<p>

"Vongola Decimo~! Welcome!"

Tsuna's eyes widen as he looks around the area. He immediately saw a man's silhouette by the stage. It didn't took him long to know who it was "You-!" he glared at the man.

The man was wearing a suit. He had a fine figure and he had an aura of a boss. He had jet black eyes that were sharp as the hawk's and his nose perfectly straight and sharp. His hair, which was combed neatly, was as dark as his eyes. He would've looked like a perfect man if it weren't for the creepy smile plastered on his face.

"It's good to finally meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Family…"

Tsuna just frowned as he replied "Why suddenly appear now…?"

"**Grindo ****Orso, ****Boss ****of ****the ****Orso ****Family****…****"**

_**End of chapter**_

* * *

><p>Please review~!<p> 


	25. Chains of Doubts

**A/N:** So many reviews in my other story, hahaha! Anyway I'd like to thank Icy-chan for Beta reading! THANKS A MILLION! And the readers for using your precious time to read this fic! Hope you enjoy!

NOTE: JUST EDITED. The other mistake was really bothering me. Hehe

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24<strong>_

"What do you want?" the brunet's question was filled with malice.

"Tsk. Tsk. Decimo…_" _The evil boss said with a smirk. "You shouldn't act like that to a Boss of a prestigious family…"

"Like I care what your position is!" Tsuna scowled in irritation.

"Do you not?" Grindo crosses his arms "But I must ask, how did you know me?"

"I did my research…" Tsuna answered truthfully yet hesitantly.

"Research huh…" Grindo puts a hand on his chin, stroking the short, stout beard out of habit, "For a young boy, you sure take researches seriously…"

"I don't have time for a silly conversation, Grindo, let's get straight to the point!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Grindo raises an eyebrow before chuckling darkly "Feeling a little rush because your guardians aren't around?"

The young boss' eyes widened. A bad feeling settled in his guts. He didn't bother to reply.

The Orso Boss' smirk grew, "If you're looking for them… I can help you…"

Tsuna once again didn't reply.

"Well then, if you're not answering I shall leave-"

"What did you do to them?" a dark monotone voice spoke. Grindo looks at the brunet with a stunned expression. Tsuna, had now entered his Hyper Dying Will Mode. A flame was burning fiercely on his forehead and his piercing orange eyes glared at the threat in front of him. The gloves that he had worn swiftly as he entered his HDWM were burning with huge amount of flames.

Grindo snapped out from his shock before putting on his smirk once again, but this time it looked slightly forced as he sweated slightly, "Oh nothing really, but I would like to advise you to remain calm if you want to know."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed in distrust.

"If you won't listen to me…" Grindo puts on a twisted smile "You might _never _see them again."

The brunet clenches his fists before unwillingly going out of Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Grindo had relaxed slightly. _'This boy… I have to be very careful of him…'_ he looks at Tsuna's glaring caramel eyes, _'His mere aura had fazed me…'_ Slowly he smirks excitedly _'I can't wait to break him…'_

"Stop wasting time! Where are they?" Tsuna demanded.

"But I'm not sure what your guardians look like…" Grindo shook his head with fake confusion. Tsuna wanted to give the guy a nice beating but he held himself back. "…so I want to make sure… could it be… them you're looking for?"

A snap was heard and Grindo's subordinates appeared.

Each one of them holding one of Tsuna's unconscious and tied up guardians.

"Everyone!" Tsuna was about to run towards them only to be stopped by Grindo.

"Do anything…" he took out a dagger and points it at Chrome's neck "And they die."

The brunet immediately stopped.

"Very good. Now… since you don't want any time wasted… I shall start questioning." Grindo approaches Gokudera and held his chin to tilt it up towards Tsuna's direction. The bomber groaned in pain. Tsuna's eyes widen in worry "Have you noticed something wrong with them?"

Tsuna's eyes scanned each of them _'There's no physical injuries, I don't see any blood. But… why do they look like they're in pain?'_

"I'll give you a clue…" Grindo digs his hand in his pocket before taking out a small container filled with green liquid "Do you know what this is?"

Tsuna visibly paled before putting on a straight face "No."

Once again, he wickedly grins "It's poison."

Caramel eyes widen before narrowing in anger "You didn't…"

"Oh yes I very much did… you see…-" Grindo was interrupted as he was suddenly slammed to the ground with Tsuna on top of him, both his hands wrapped around the boss' neck tightly. _'He's fast!'_

Tsuna was once again in his HDWM, "Give me the antidote Grindo, and you might just live."

Grindo, choked slightly before putting on another smirk "And what if I don't?"

"Your neck may snap in half." The other replied angrily.

"Do whatever you want Decimo… but if you harm me further…" Slowly, Grindo puts a hand in his pocket "Your guardians might receive the consequences instead…"

Tsuna looks up which was a huge mistake as Grindo took this opportunity to take out an injection filled with poison and swiftly stabbed it at the brunet's shoulder. The young boss gasped before being pushed off the stage by the Orso boss.

Tsuna fell before landing on the ground painfully. He groaned in pain and pulled out the injection.

"Grindo… y…you…-"

"I warned you, but you just didn't listen." Grindo jumps down the stage before stepping on the brunet's side. Tsuna screamed. For some reason, the poison made everything painful. He wanted to pass out, but he couldn't afford to shut an eye.

"It's painful, isn't it Decimo?" the man puts more pressure, making the brunet groan, "Now you know what you're little friends are feeling right now. Aren't you glad?"

"I…m… gonna *pant* des…troy you… AGH!" Grindo kicked him in the guts so hard that the small teen smashed against the debris.

"I don't think you're in the position to hold such threats." Grindo approached the brunet before crouching next to him. Tsuna panted as he (tried to) glared at him. A hand roughly grabbed his chin, "Now listen to me and be quiet if you don't want any more pain."

"Tch."

"Good, now I shall tell you about the poison." Grindo started "First off, if you want the antidote, it's this one." Grindo took out a small bottle filled with clear liquid "It's very rare… after all, we were the ones who created them."

Ignoring Tsuna's glare, Grindo continued, "Continuing on… I guess I don't have to tell the effects since you're already experiencing it. Anyway, if you don't take the antidote within, let's say…" Grindo looks at his watch "48 hours… you'll die."

"What?" Tsuna's eyes widened slightly.

"That's right. So if you don't want them to die. Come back here tomorrow midnight and no one should be with you, then we can "talk" on how you'll be able to save your friends." The evil boss said.

"What-!" Tsuna was once again stabbed by the injection and his vision immediately swam as he felt more liquid seep through his skin. His Dying Will Flame vanished from his forehead.

"That is if you can make it. If you don't… they die." Grindo stood up and walked away.

"You're cheating!"

"In this world… there's never a fair game…"

'_No…'_ Tsuna tries to push himself up but failed miserably. _'I can't let him get away…'_ the brunet looks up at the stage, Grindo was taking the lead as his subordinates followed. He then saw Gokudera and Yamamoto waking up "G-Goku…dera-kun… Yamamoto!"

The two immediately noticed they were being held by the enemy and tried to struggle weakly. Then, their attention landed on the brunet lying on the ground weakly. Both their eyes widened.

"JUUDAIME!/TSUNA!" they were pale, but they looked better than Tsuna's condition.

Tsuna pushes himself off the ground "Don't you dare do anything to them!" he yelled, and winced in pain.

"Let us go you damn bastard!" Gokudera was struggling even more; he wanted to approach his boss. He ignored all the pain he was feeling, all he wanted was to be by Tsuna's side.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto calls out as he struggled harder too.

The enemies were finding it harder to keep their hold on to the guardians as they kept struggling. They then took out the syringe. Tsuna's eyes widened considerably. He swiftly stood up before entering into his HDW mode. With the last bit of his strength he flew towards Yamamoto and Gokudera.

The two were immediately relieved as the boss approached them, but soon their relief was replaced into shock as Tsuna suddenly spoke…

"I'm sorry…" and knocked them out.

The brunet knew he couldn't save them with his current state, so he had no choice but to knock them out to avoid the enemy from injecting them more poison. It was his only option. He still had his chance tomorrow midnight after all.

The enemies were shocked as well, and as soon as they had snapped out of it one of them had pushed Tsuna off the stage once he was out of his HDWM Once again, the brunet fell onto the hard, unforgiving ground.

"Wise choice Decimo… 'til we meet again…" Grindo then leaves with his subordinates… and his family.

An explosion suddenly went off and this time, the gym was suddenly on fire. Smoke blurred the brunet's vision but he could still see their leaving forms.

Unmoving and numb, Tsuna watches them until they vanished. Pain was the only thing that was registering in his body and he wanted to cry out… cry out that he failed them… cry out from the pain in his heart… cry out from all the burdens he was blindly carrying…

_He had to bring them back…_

* * *

><p>"I hope were not too late." A limo suddenly pulls up in front of Nami-chu.<p>

The Bucking Horse came out the vehicle and immediately ran towards the direction of the gym. Romario followed "Boss wait!"

"We have to hurry! Reborn said it was an emergency!" Dino exclaimed, "If anything happens to Tsuna… I…"

The two stopped in front of the destroyed gym. They were immediately aware of the fire slowly engulfing the place.

"We need to enter!" Dino exclaimed urgently.

"But Boss! Decimo must've already gone out with the others." Romario reasoned.

"Dino-san!" the blonde turns around and saw Haru running towards him, with Kyoko limping behind her and Nana supporting the girl.

"Are you guys alright?" Dino asked as soon as he noticed their scratches.

"We're fine, but! We haven't seen Tsuna-san!" Haru turns to the gym in worry and fear.

"And the others as well!" Kyoko added, looking worried, mostly for her brother.

Dino looks at the two then at the gym. His eyes filled with determination, "Romario… I'm going in."

Before the subordinate could reply, Dino had sprinted towards the burning building with surprising grace and speed. I guess Reborn was right… once a member of Dino's family is in trouble, _that's_ when he would show his true potential. Well of course, when was the hitman ever wrong?

* * *

><p>Dino puts an arm in front of his face to protect him from the flames that was slowly consuming everything.<p>

"OI! Anyone around?" Dino yelled before coughing from the smoke, "TSUNA?"

He roamed around before checking the broken and ruined seats. He rushed towards the stage and immediately spotted the brunet lying on the ground, looking almost lifeless. Rubbles surrounded the small figure and the blonde hastily pushed them all away. He pulls the brunet into a protective hug as concrete fell from above.

Wasting no time at all he looks around for the others, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to find them at all. With no choice, he carried the surprisingly light boy in his arms who whimpered in pain, surprising the blonde slightly, then running out the collapsing building.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun!Tsuna-san!" Nana and Haru exclaimed as soon as they saw Dino run out with the brunet in his arms. The students of Namimori look at the two in shock and worry. By now, there were a lot of people surrounding the burning building as well as the fire fighters, who had immediately assisted Dino.

"Boss!" Romario ran towards him.

"Something's wrong…" Dino muttered as he wraps his jacket on the brunet, Nana and the others also approached him.

"W-What do you mean Boss?" Romario frowned.

The Bucking Horse observed the pained expression of the young boss. Sure the small teen had injuries, but those injuries shouldn't be enough to make him look like he was in pain. He had checked out if there were any broken bones, but didn't find any. Murmurs immediately erupted.

"What's wrong?"

"Who's that?"

"Hey! It's Dame-Tsuna!"

"Is he okay?"

"Excuse me… but… can we now put the boy in the stretcher?" medics from an ambulance had arrived and approached Dino.

"Wait one moment." Dino noticed a rip on the brunet's sleeve and shredded it off. His brown eyes zeroed on a small injury on his shoulder… the injury almost looked like an injection…wound. Slowly, Dino's eyes widen as realization struck him _'I hope I'm wrong…'_

"Um sir…?"

"Sorry, but he's coming with me." Dino said standing up quickly.

"W-What? But sir! He needs medical attention immediately!" the medic exclaimed.

"Don't worry… I know what I'm doing…" Dino turns around in a cool manner, making all the girls swoon and the medics slightly stunned. "You… have no idea, what my position is." They all stared in awe as men in suits immediately surrounded the blonde.

"A-ano… what's your connection with Sawada-san?" A student spoke up hesitantly.

Dino's serious expression turns to a cheerful one "I'm his onii-chan." Everyone's eyes widen in disbelief and started murmuring like crazy to each other.

A painful gasp made Dino look back at the brunet. Tsuna was now sweating buckets and his face, which had contorted in pain, had gone paler "Romario… call Shamal immediately."

"Dino-kun… is Tsu-kun gonna be okay?" Nana asked as Kyoko and Haru followed.

"Don't worry Mama… we'll take good care of him. We promise." Dino nods to Romario who gave Nana a small paper with something written in it "This is the address I'm currently staying. I'll be taking Tsuna there."

"W-What about onii-chan?" Kyoko then cuts in "Where is he?"

Dino shook his head sadly "I don't know… I'm sorry."

Her eyes slowly widened and Haru could only rub her best friend's back in comfort "It'll be okay Kyoko-chan…"

"Anyway, I better get going. Tsuna's condition doesn't seem to be getting any better." Dino frowned in worry as the brunet groaned. He entered the limo that had appeared in front of him "Oh yeah, and Mama… Reborn… won't be coming back for awhile…"

"Eh? Why? Did something happen to him?" Nana asks

"No. Don't worry… he just had… some business to take care of." Dino smiled.

"I… see." Nana frowned

Dino was about to close the door of the car when Nana spoke "Dino-kun… I beg you…"

"Hm?" The blonde looks at the brown haired woman questioningly

"Please don't leave Tsu-kun's side…"

* * *

><p>Grey eyes slowly opened. For some reason he felt sore and every part of him was painful. "What happened to EXTREME?" he muttered to himself and tried to move his arms only to find them bound in chains "W-what the-!"<p>

It took him moments to realize that he was in a pretty dim lit room that practically had no doors or windows. He then spotted five more figures chained to the walls a bit further from him and soon realized who they were.

"Oi! You're all here!" Ryohei yelled, despite the fact he was feeling weak, he was still full of energy "What's happening?"

No one answered and Ryohei couldn't help but wonder why. He turned to Chrome, who was panting slightly.

"O-oi! Are you EXTREMELY okay?" Ryohei called out.

"I-I'm fine…" Chrome replied, "I-It seems like… we were injected by a-a poison."

"W-what?" Ryohei's eyes widen before turning to Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were quiet for some reason.

"T-they're fine…" Chrome said "T-They're awake as well… but, I'm n-not sure why they're so silent…"

Ryohei frowned "Oi, Yamamoto! Octopus head! What's wrong with you guys?"

Silence…

"Oi! Can you hear me?" Ryohei yelled and winced as his head spun.

"Shut up turf top!" Gokudera growled, he looked up with fiery emerald eyes "You're annoying!"

"What are you talking about to the EXTREME? And why aren't you thinking of an EXTREME plan to escape?" Ryohei spoke, apparently realizing they were in enemy's hands as he remembered what happened earlier.

"What's the point?" this time it was Yamamoto who spoke and surprisingly, he sounded hollow.

Chrome and Ryohei exchanged confused looks.

"Tsuna… he…" Yamamoto shut his eyes tightly as if he was remembering something painful.

"What about Sawada?" Ryohei asked

Silence once again consumed them…

"Oi! Why are you guys silent?" Ryohei frowned; he didn't like the way they were all acting.

"Boss? What happened to Boss?" Chrome asked, feeling slightly concerned.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera's form trembled as he lowered his head "What have I done wrong?"

"What? What is he EXTREMELY talking about?"

Yamamoto looks up. His eyes blank and filled with disappointment "Tsuna let us get taken away by the enemy."

"W-what?" Ryohei was stunned

"N-No way… Boss will never…" Chrome's eyes widen before coughing slightly.

"As much as I wished it was a dream…" Yamamoto shut his eyes once again "…it wasn't. I remember it as clear as day. When Gokudera and I had woken up… we tried to struggle from the enemy. Tsuna approached us and… I-I thought he was going to help us… but instead… he knocked us out. Letting us get taken away."

"Juudaime…" tears dropped from the ground from the bomber's lowered head.

"He… he betrayed us…" Yamamoto said

"BAKA!" Ryohei yelled "Stop spouting nonsense!"

"T-That's right! Boss… Boss is Boss!" Chrome joined in. She couldn't stand the fact that the Tsuna she knew would do such a thing. He must've had a reason, right?

"How can you be so sure?" This time it was Gokudera who spoke. Angry tears were trailing down his cheeks "You said it yourself remember? He suddenly changed, his aura changed. And you were right! I was blind! I thought he was really Juudaime! But I guess he was someone else!"

_"I'll… I'll kill anytime I want every time I want!" Tsuna said swinging his hand on the side as if throwing something invisible, his eyes had now lost their light as they were filled with hate and rage "I don't care about their lives…!"_

"He's not Tsuna…" Yamamoto spoke up…

"He's a…"

"…monster?" Chrome looked angry, surprising Ryohei "Why? Why are you calling Boss like that?" she said out loud as she shut her eye "Boss… he's human! He has feelings too you know!" Tsuna making a lonely smile flashes in her mind "If he heard you say these things, I… I know he'll get hurt."

Tsuna hugging Chrome gently flashes once again in her mind, "There's no way… that person…"

_Iwould never abandon you._

"…isn't Boss!" the mist guardian suddenly fainted, the chains luckily supported her to keep her from falling on the ground.

"Chrome!" Yamamoto shouted.

"I extremely agree with her…" Ryohei spoke up making the two look at him "He must've had his reasons… Sawada understands your pain. And it must've been hard for him to have done such a thing."

"How are you so sure about that?" Gokudera looked at the boxer. His forest green eyes filled with confusion and desperation. It couldn't be helped I guess. To be betrayed by someone you trusted the most, you can practically lose your sanity.

_Tsuna took off the gloves of Ryohei before lifting up the hand that wore the sun ring, he chuckled softly "I see you're still wearing this." The boxer felt two soft hands hold his softly "What a burden… it is…"_

Ryohei turns at his right hand. His ring was gone. The enemy must've confiscated it; he bit his lower lip.

"I just know… so please…" Ryohei shut his eyes, "Have more faith on him to the extreme."

There was a short silence.

And then, a pain filled scream of cry echoed through the walls as Gokudera broke down and Yamamoto sobbed quietly. It was painful. Being betrayed…

* * *

><p>Caramel eyes slowly opened. His vision blurred for a moment before being blinded by the light.<p>

"Ngh…" Tsuna groaned.

"You're awake!" the brunet weakly turned his head to the side "D-Dino-san?" he said as the blonde's relieved face came into view.

"I'm so relieved, I guess the antidote Shamal gave you was a success." Dino exclaimed.

"Antidote?" Tsuna blinked, slowly memories from earlier events flashes in his mind. His eyes widen before getting hidden by his bangs "I-I see…"

"Tsuna?"

"D-Dino-san. How long was I out?" Tsuna turned away.

"How long you ask?" Dino said "Well, you've been out since yesterday, and it's already 4pm."

"Sou?" _'8 hours more 'til the appointed time then.'_ Tsuna thought "Where am I?" he then asked as he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings.

"You're in an apartment room I rented for the moment. I had to bring you here since I knew the medics in the hospital won't be able to do anything- o-oi, what are you doing?" Dino stood up from his seat as he saw the brunet struggle to get up.

"Going out." Tsuna muttered, however as soon as he took his first step he immediately staggered. The blonde immediately grabbed the brunet.

"With your current state? I don't think so." Dino puts Tsuna back to bed.

"I feel fine."

"Stop lying! You're still weak-"

"I am not weak!" Tsuna hissed.

"But you currently are!"

"No-!"

"Uhm, excuse me." The two teens turned to the door and saw Romario.

"Sawada-san has a call." Romario said holding out a phone.

Tsuna and Dino exchanged looks for a moment. The blonde then sighed and stood up, "I'll go get you something to eat, and once you're done with the phone I'll have to use it to tell your mom you're awake."

Tsuna just shut his eyes and rub his aching head. Romario approaches the brunet before handing him the phone then taking out a blanket made of wool and draping it over the brunet's shoulder. Tsuna thanked him.

"Hello?" Tsuna said as soon as Romario left.

"_Tsunayoshi?"_

"Ah! Yamamoto-san! Is there something you need?" the young boss was surprised that the sushi chef had called him.

"_It's urgent. I heard some students had gone missing at your school festival yesterday and Yamamoto… he hasn't been home since yesterday. I was wondering if he's with you…"_

"Yamamoto-san…" Tsuna spoke silently "I-I'm sorry… but… h-he's not with me."

There was a silence from the other line.

"_I see."_

"Yamamoto-san… I'm sorry."

"_No… no, it's okay. It's not your fault."_

Tsuna grips the phone as he heard this "Yamamoto-san… please don't worry… I'll… I'll find him. I'll-"

"_Enough. Please. I have to go look for my son now."_

"Yamamo-!"

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

The brunet turns to the phone with a sad look. He puts the receiver at the drawer beside him. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly. All of a sudden, he heard a knock on his door.

"C-Come in."

The door opens revealing Romario yet again "You have a visitor." He moves aside to show the said visitor.

"K-Kyoko-chan." The young boss immediately noticed the sad and worried look behind her smile. And he all knew too well that that look wasn't for him at all.

"I'm so glad you're awake Tsuna-kun!" She exclaimed as she sat on the seat beside his bed "Are you feeling okay?"

Tsuna frowned. And instead of answering that question he spoke "You're worried for oniisan aren't you?"

"E-eh?"

"Kyoko-chan… you don't have to hide it." Tsuna sighed tiredly.

Kyoko bit her lip looking slightly upset, "Why? Why aren't you looking worried?"

Tsuna remained silent.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Kyoko asks looking more worried "Is that the reason why you don't look so worried?

"Of course I'm worried." Tsuna said.

"Then why?" Tears welled up in her eyes "Why don't you tell me? I've been trying to search for him, but I can't find him! Tsuna-kun! I'm scared! I don't know what's happening at all! Please tell me!"

Tsuna sighed. He looks down with furrowed eyebrows "It's my entire fault."

"Eh?"

The brunet took a deep breath before explaining to Kyoko everything, except for the deal he and Grindo made. Kyoko was now silent and her eyes were shadowed.

"…" Tsuna turns to her before looking down.

And before he knew it, Kyoko had started crying and had ran out of the room.

'_I'm making people worry…'_ Tsuna thought guiltily _'I need to save them no matter what.'_ He looks at his Vongola ring. He took it off and held it in his hands _'Everyone… I'm sorry. I promise next time… I won't burden you anymore… I'll give you back the normal lives you deserve. I swear on my soul.'_

"Tsuna?" Dino entered the room while holding a tray of food "I just saw…-"

"Let… let her be. Kyoko-chan needs to be alone." Tsuna said before slipping the ring back and lying down on the bed.

"I brought you some food."

"I'll eat later… I don't have the appetite right now." The brunet pulls the covers over his head.

Dino sighed "Okay." he turned the lights off "If you want to eat just call me, and when you need me as well."

A small 'Okay' was heard and Dino shuts the door softly.

As soon as he was sure Dino had left, Tsuna sits up and looks at the door blankly.

* * *

><p><em>Italy; Airport…<em>

A small infant walk through the busy crowd, the things he were carrying were his luggage and… a purple bazooka. He took out his cell phone before dialing on it. He puts the mobile against his ear as he listened to the rhythmic rings. Then someone picked up.

"It's me… Reborn. I need to talk to Giannini."

* * *

><p>Dino yawned as made his way towards the fridge. He couldn't sleep at all and so he thought a nice cold bottle of milk will help him solve the problem. He looked up the clock.<p>

11:59pm

The blonde yawned again. Then he remembers the brunet. _'Ah! Shoot! I forgot Tsuna still hasn't had his dinner yet!'_ The boss immediately ran towards the fridge and tries to fix some food for Tsuna.

After some accidents and burning of food, Dino was able to make some porridge from the now ruined kitchen. He walked towards the bedroom of Tsuna and knocked softly.

"Tsuna."

No answer.

Dino knocked again "Tsuna!" he said a little louder.

Still no answer.

Frowning, he opens the door, which was conveniently unlocked.

"Tsuna?" he said,

His eyes then widened, his grip on the tray slacken, thus, dropping the item with a loud _CLANG._

Why is he shocked you may ask? Well right in front of him was an empty yet neatly arranged bed with folded pajamas placed on top, and a widely opened window with its curtains dancing through the midnight breeze.

_**End of chapter**_

* * *

><p>Finally done! *Phew* It's very tiring when you had to repeat the chapter ALL OVER again, yes, you read it right. I LOST the original chapter 24. I was all depress it annoyed me non-stop cause I had worked hard at the other chapter and it was very long. Now I had to repeat and that is why I updated a lil late. Sorry about that!<p>

Anyway, see you soon and please do review!


	26. Monster

**Sorry for the late update. Here it is, I am currently in the internet cafe and we had lost our internet once again. *Sigh* So anyway, pls enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25<strong>_

Pills? Check.

Mittens? Check.

Rings? Check.

Plan? None.

Tsuna pulls his black jacket tightly around his figure. It was pretty cold. He checked his watch; there were still a few minutes before the appointed time. Truthfully, he was still feeling weak and weary from the effects of the poison but he felt better. And so, anyway, here he was right now, trying to come up with a plan to save his friends while approaching a death trap.

'_I just can't attack Grindo immediately. Who knows what his subordinates will do to everyone.'_ Tsuna thought, _'Fortunately, he doesn't seem to be much of a threat seeing that he has no fighting skills at all.'_

The brunet clutches a charm in his pocket and took it out. It was the charm Kyoko made for him and he had been bringing it with him almost all the time. But for some reason, after what happened earlier, he felt like the charm's power had vanished. He pursed his lips as his eyes softened when he looked at the charm and pocketed the item back. Whether it had lost its "luck" or not, he'll never throw it away, and he also felt the same for his friends and family.

_Even if they lose their faith on him or turn their backs from him - yes he'll get mad, sad and depressed - but never will he ever abandon them._

The young boss had reached his school. He climbs on the gate and lands on the other side with grace like that of a cat's. He walked towards the direction of the gym.

'_Hold on everyone… I'm coming.'_ Tsuna looks up at the burnt down building. It was a mess and it looked like it was going to crumble down any second. The brunet entered the place with cautious steps.

It was dark. The only light illuminating the building was the ray of luminous moonlight entering from the huge gaping hole from above.

"Congratulations. You arrived just in time." Tsuna was taken by surprise as spotlights were directed at him. Tsuna shielded his eyes from the blinding lights "Grindo!" he scowled.

"Shall we continue where we left off in your little role-play?" Lights immediately flooded the place.

Despite the serious situation, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder how the lights were working when the gym was practically destroyed.

"We fixed the lights, in courtesy of the Orso Family for burning down the building." Tsuna turned to the stage and saw Grindo standing there with a smirk.

"You broke down the building and you only fixed the lights. Courtesy indeed." Tsuna glared.

Grindo frowned as he stared at the boss, "You seem to be looking well."

"Thanks, but unfortunately, I won't be able to say the same thing for you as soon as we finish this." Tsuna seethed, "Where are my friends?"

"Oh don't worry, they're here, but I'm just keeping them out of sight, just in case if you try and do something stupid." Grindo said crossing his arms, "Though, if you want to hear about their status, I can't say they're looking so good."

"Grindo-!"

"Oh no, I'm not talking about the poison, they seem to be taking it quite well. Ok, not really, but the point is… something else is making them seethe in pain."

Thinking Grindo had been torturing his friends Tsuna bellowed "How dare you try and hurt them! I'm gonna-"

"Me? Hahaha! Don't make me laugh." Grindo smirks and slowly pointed at Tsuna, "The one who's really causing them pain… is you, Decimo."

"What…?" Caramel eyes widen significantly.

"Let's just say… after they experienced your indirect betrayal-"

"Liar! I never betrayed them!" Tsuna hissed, "Never… over my dead body, will I betray them!"

"Oh but they think you just did." Grindo made a thoughtful look, eyebrows creased together and lips upturned, "After being knocked out by the person they trust the most, thus letting them get captured, who wouldn't feel betrayed?"

Tsuna bit his bottom lip. He had a point. He knew that was going to happen some way or another. But…

"It doesn't matter." The brunet spoke, his words full of resolve.

Grindo frowned.

"They'll understand as soon as I defeat you!" Tsuna swallowed his pills and immediately went into his Hyper Dying Will Mode. "Prepare yourself!" And almost immediately, he lunged towards the Orso Boss.

* * *

><p><em>Italy, Vongola mansion…<em>

"Oi Giannini. Is it done yet?" Reborn approaches the mechanist.

"Hai! I have upgraded the bazooka according to your instructions Reborn-san." Giannini told the Arcobaleno "As soon as you travel to the future you'll have 2 hours. However, I can't make the future self of the person who travels not appear in the past. For if I did this, I'll have to make sure he gets lost in the time travel, but if that happens, once the past self comes back, he'll be stuck in the time space continuum instead."

"Hmpf. I had a feeling it would end like this." Reborn then took out a note and gave it to Giannini "If that's the case, give this to my future self." And before Giannini could do anything Reborn jumps in the bazooka and pulled the trigger with the string.

_BOOM!_

Reborn was once again in the swirling dimension and before he knew it he found himself sitting on a chair with the familiar puff of smoke surrounding him.

"R-Reborn?" A scared voice spoke.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Reborn had come face to face with a scared and slightly beaten up 15-year old Lambo.

"I-it is the Reborn from the past r-right?" Lambo spoke, "I can't tell since you still look the same in the future."

"That's right." Reborn said, "I am from the past-" the Arcobaleno was interrupted as soon as his eyes landed on the bed next to him. Onyx eyes widened as soon as he saw a 25-year old man with familiar brown spiky hair lying on the furniture. The pale face was paler and the figure was thinner. There was an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and in his open button up shirt were bandages, wrapped tightly around his exposed chest while his lower body were covered by a blanket. The usual soft and warm caramel eyes were shut and Reborn had no idea why.

Reborn turned sharply to the scared lightning guardian, his expression dark and scary as he spoke one single word that was filled with malice.

"_Explain_."

* * *

><p>"So you weren't completely healed…" Grindo smirked a he looked up at the young boss in front of him. Tsuna, who was beaten up, was being held back by two of his subordinates.<p>

"Calling out an army… isn't what you call fair…" Tsuna spitted some blood, aware of the numbers of enemy surrounding him, "You coward-agh!"

Grindo lowered his hand from Tsuna's face, feeling only a slight sting where his palm contacted with Tsuna's face at full force. "Silence. May I once again remind what position you are in?" he grabs a fistful of his hair and forcibly pulls his head up, caramel eyes glared up at him forcefully, "Or maybe we can use another lesson, seeing that you can't seem to learn with torture itself."

Tsuna didn't like the sound of that as he watched the boss snap his fingers. More of his subordinates came out of the stage, each one of them holding his guardians, who were tied up. All of them were once again knocked out, and for some reason, a cloth was covering their mouth.

"Maybe I should kill one of them instead." Grindo was walking away and Tsuna's eyes widened as he started struggling from his enemies' hold "Grindo! Come back here! Don't-!"

The evil boss' smirk just grew as he climbed up the stage and looked at each of the poisoned guardians, "Okay, so who shall be first?"

"Stop! This isn't funny!"

"Who said it was? I'm dead serious you know." Grindo seemed to have spotted a victim "Ah~ what about him?" he had approached Hibari, a dagger now in his hand "Let's see if you you'll learn something from this." He held up the dagger. The spotlights reflected upon the dagger blade made Tsuna squint into the light.

Tsuna's eyes widened in fear…

"STOP!"

A memory suddenly flashed past his mind….

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't do it! Please don't!" an older version of Tsuna looked at the threat in front of him with caution.<em>

"_And what will you do in exchange?" the assassin was holding a remote, his thumb was caressing the red button in anticipation, "You're guardians' safety is in your hands." He stared at the said people who were fighting against the other enemies, completely unaware of the situation between their boss and the assassin, as well as the oncoming danger that would soon end their lives._

"_I shall remind you that the bombs surrounding this building hold some factors of a storm flame."_

"_I know…" Tsuna bit his lower lip, happy faces of his friends flashed in his mind, "J-just, kill me instead! They… they don't deserve this!"_

"_Yes… yes… yes… Been there, done that." The assassin rolls his eyes, "I would if I said so… but why don't we do something different instead…"_

"_**I never really wanted to be a boss… it's stressful, exhausting and scary. So many people will depend their lives on you… not to mention people's lives are in stake because of you…"**_

_The brunet had no idea why the words he said from a memory suddenly echoed through his mind…_

"_I want to see the boss failing to save his own comrades…" the enemy smirked evilly, eyes glinting with malice. Those merciless, relentless eyes chilled Tsuna slightly._

"_**But… seeing that a life can be so precious and that a person is actually willing to entrust it to me… it's not so bad…"**_

_The young boss' body moved on its own. Tsuna could only watch numbly as his hand formed like a blade and pierced it towards the enemy's direction before the other could even press the button. Then… blood splattered…_

"_**I'll do my best to protect everyone's lives… without taking another's…"**_

_Wide eyes just stared at the fallen body in front of him. He stared at his bloody red hands and he was quite aware of the horrified stares everyone was giving him. He was numb… he was lost… now what? He had just taken a life in less than a second. He had just broken a promise in less than a second._

_He never felt scared…_

_Then… he suddenly heard someone muttered._

'_Monster…'_

_His eyes widened and glared at the direction of the fleeting enemies, he had missed the scared looks of his companions as he chased after the enemies with rage and anger, killing more victims as he passed by them._

_Who said it? Who said I was a MONSTER?_

_He slashes an enemy. Was it you?_

_And then another. Was it you?_

_Or was it…_

"_Tsuna…"_

_The brunet stopped and slowly turned to his friends. They were all looking at him in fear and uneasiness. Yamamoto frowns "Look… what you've done…"_

_Slowly, the Tenth turned to his situation. Everything was covered in red… bodies were littering the floor._

_His eyes slowly turned dull. His hands drop on his sides as he turned to them. Was he supposed to apologize? What good would that be? It won't bring back the dead. It won't bring back anything. He won't be able to reverse time and he doubts they would even forgive him. Knowing that in heart, he just asked…_

"_Are you guys alright?"_

_They didn't reply. He wanted to break down; he wanted someone to comfort him from what he had done. But… he had to stay strong, seeing that no one seemed to be in the position to comfort either side. And as a… boss, it had to be his duty. It had to be him who should be tainted with the sins of a boss… it had to be him who should've protected a person's life… not destroy it._

* * *

><p>There was a small silence between Lambo and Reborn.<p>

"So, tell me what happened. I don't have all day." Reborn's eyes were locked on his unconscious student. He had never left his sight on him for he had never felt so much concern for the no-good boy.

Lambo looks down "It… all happened one day before an incident occurred." His hands clenched, "…we dragged out Vongola for a picnic." A small smile made its way to Lambo's face, "We had a pretty hard time dragging him out since he would whine that he had a lot of things to do, but we knew he needed a break."

_Flashback…_

"_Stop it guys! I still have a meeting in 30 minutes!" Tsuna tried to pull away from Yamamoto and Gokudera's death grip._

"_Maa, maa Tsuna! Everyone had already planned for this picnic come on!"_

"_That's right Juudaime! And as your right hand man, it is my duty to make sure you should relax and enjoy once in awhile!"_

"_B-but! This meeting is important! Oof!" The two guardians had pushed their boss in the back seat of a limo before taking their seats in each of his side just to make sure the young boss won't run off._

"_Boss! It's good to see you, I'm happy that you can make it." Chrome exclaimed._

"_Yare, yare… it seems you guys were able to force him." Lambo yawned._

"_EXTREMELY!" Ryohei grinned._

_Apparently, everyone was on the limo as well. And yes, that also includes Hibari and Mukuro who were currently having a glaring contest._

_Tsuna groaned "Couldn't we just do this when I'm free?"_

"_But you're never free!" Yamamoto frowned._

"_Yes I am…" Tsuna sighed, "I just use my free time for paper work." He then stifles a yawn._

"_Paper work? It doesn't seem to end at all." Lambo stated innocently._

"_I sometimes wonder why it never ends to the EXTREME." Ryohei wondered out loud._

_Chrome nodded._

"_Kufufu, it's because there are a lot of complaints about some mafia families and since Vongola is the most powerful family, it is the boss' duty to handle those endless complaints." Mukuro replied_

"_That doesn't even make any sense!" Gokudera growled._

"_But hey, since you're Tsuna's right hand man, don't you help him with them?" Yamamoto grinned._

_Gokudera stiffens, before replying "Juudaime… won't let me."_

"_Ahahaha… maa maa, anyways… we should probably keep quiet now…" they all looked at the rain guardian questioningly before understanding what he meant as he pointed at the now-asleep brunet who was leaning against him._

"_OI!" Gokudera said in a whisper "Why is Juudaime leaning on you? He should be leaning on me! His right hand man!"_

"_Maa, maa…"_

"_Boss must be tired."_

"_Vongola deserves this break." Lambo smiled._

"_Hn, what a herbivore…"_

_And with that they all continued their conversations in a quieter manner._

* * *

><p>"<em>Juudaime… Juudaime…" Caramel eyes fluttered open "Hn?"<em>

"_We're here Juudaime." A blurry image of Gokudera came to view and Tsuna rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the sleepiness away._

"_Good morning sleepy head!" Yamamoto teased as he helped Tsuna out the car._

"_Ah, sorry, I fell asleep…" the brunet muttered._

"_There's no need to apologize Juudaime! You are supposed to relax!" Gokudera exclaimed softly._

"_So where are we…?" a relaxing breeze came and Tsuna found himself staring at the glittering sand and deep blue sea before him, there were some people swimming and playing by the shore. "We're having a picnic… here?"_

"_The beach!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily._

"_Don't you want to come here Juudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly._

"_No, no it's not that. It's just that… it's been awhile since we've been here neh?" Tsuna smiled._

"_That's why we decided to come here!" Yamamoto grinned happily._

"_Juudaime! Let's go!" Gokudera dragged his precious boss towards Lambo and Chrome who were preparing the food under the huge parasol._

_Yamamoto jogged with them "Neh Tsuna! Let's go swimming later!"_

"_E-Eh? But I didn't bring any swim trunks." Tsuna reminded them._

"_Don't worry about that Sawada! We already packed you some!" Ryohei approached them._

_Tsuna just sweat dropped. They were too enthusiastic over this vacation._

"_The food is about to be finished…" Chrome said looking up as she made a sandwich._

"_Yosh! Let's get changed!" Ryohei exclaimed._

"_Wait, where's Mukuro and Hibari-san?" Tsuna looked around._

"_Mukuro-sama is sparring with cloud man." Chrome replied._

"_Not again… Maybe I should…"_

"_Maa maa Tsuna. You're here to relax. Don't worry about them." Yamamoto dragged his best friend away._

"_Don't worry Juudaime! I'll take care of them instead!" Gokudera grinned._

"_Err, on second thought, let them be." Tsuna dragged his right hand man along._

_**Later…**_

"_Kyaaa! Look at them! They're so hot!"_

"_Omg! I want the silver haired one!"_

"_The man with the scar on his chin is so handsome!"_

_Tsuna sighed at the women pointing and squealing at his two guardians, who seemed to be unaware of the situation. It can't be helped, they really were standing out. Gokudera was wearing red trunks with flames as the design and an open button up shirt revealing his pale smooth torso. He also had sunglasses, covering his forest green eyes. While Yamamoto wore dark blue trunks and an open button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his sunglasses on top of his head._

_Meanwhile, the young boss was just wearing a plain yellow parka and orange trunks._

"_Tsuna! Let's play!" The rain guardian grinned as he held out a beach ball._

"_It's okay. You and Gokudera play instead." Tsuna waved and went to their parasol._

_Chrome looks up at Tsuna "Boss! Do you want some sandwich?"_

"_T-Thanks!" Tsuna gratefully accepted it, then he noticed the mist guardian wearing a violet two-piece swimsuit with pink poka-dots as designs "You look good in that swim suit." The brunet complimented._

"_T-Thank you Boss." Chrome shyly replied as a small blush made its way across her cheeks._

_Tsuna just smiled as he ate the sandwich "Anyway, aren't you going to join Gokudera and Yamamoto play?" he watched as the two hit the ball with unbelievable speed and the boss sweat drops._

_Chrome just shook her head "It's fine. I'm just fine here."_

_Tsuna's attention then turned to Lambo who yawned. The lightning guardian was lying on the sand._

"_What about you Lambo?"_

"_I'm also fine here." Lambo replied as he curled up and turned onto his side._

_Tsuna pouted slightly, "But wasn't this suppose to be a vacation? Come on now!" Tsuna grabbed Chrome and Lambo, surprising the both as the lovable boss dragged them towards the sea "Let's go swimming!"_

"_O-okay." Chrome blinked._

"_Eep!"_

_Gokudera was about to serve when all of a sudden he saw Tsuna draggin Chrome and Lambo towards the sea "Ah! What's Juudaime doing with them? Wait for me Juudaime!" the bomber threw the ball away. Yamamoto just blinked cluelessly before grinning and following Gokudera, "Haha! Let me join too!"_

_And so the Vongola Family continued enjoying their day in the beach. Tsuna and Lambo were splashing some water to each other while Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome played beach volleyball, and it seemed like the eye-patched girl was good at this._

_Tsuna was about to join in the game when an ominous aura made him stop. He then saw a suspicious looking ice cream man, who was wearing a hospital-mask and shades. The ice cream man was staring right back at him. Then he slowly lifts up his shirt revealing a gun strapped by his shorts._

_Tsuna paled. It was a sign that he was a Mafioso._

"_Uhm… I'll be right back guys." Tsuna said leaving behind the clueless group._

"_Come back soon!" Yamamoto called out._

_Tsuna ran towards the ice cream man with a glare._

"_Vongola Decimo." Came the raspy voice of the stranger, "Our Boss wishes to invite you to an all out battle tomorrow with this address." The man pushes a folded piece of paper in his hand._

"_And what if I don't agree?" Tsuna had a bad feeling from this invitation._

"_Oh, but you can't. In the Mafia world we must accept every invitation given to us. As well as formal invitations for requested battles." The stranger said._

"_Sure, formal." Tsuna muttered sarcastically._

_The man just smirked before leaving, "Good bye Decimo… and good luck to you."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kufufu… I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself my dear Chrome…" Mukuro approached Chrome.<em>

"_Mukuro-sama!" Chrome looks at the illusionist who had now changed into indigo trunks without any shirt. Girls were swooning at the hot and handsome man._

"_Juudaime's back!" Gokudera exclaimed before dropping the beach ball and running towards the brunet who was approaching them with a dark expression._

_Hibari, who had just arrived at the scene, noticed the odd behavior, thus, making him raise an eyebrow._

"_Tsuna, is something wrong?" Yamamoto seemed to have noticed as well._

"_It's nothing…" Tsuna snaps up before forcing a small smile._

"_Sou?"_

_Tsuna just nodded before picking up the beach ball, "Anyway, why don't we continue where we left off?"_

_The tension was immediately forgotten as they started calling out teams._

"_I'll be in Juudaime's team!"_

"_Ahaha! Me too! I don't think I want to fight against Tsuna."_

"_Yare yare…"_

"_Kufufu… I shall be in the opposing team then._

"_M-me too!"_

"_EXTREME!" Ryohei suddenly rises up from under water_

"_What the-! Where have you been?" Gokudera yelled._

"_I've been snorkeling to the EXTREME!"_

"_What? For that long?"_

"_Maa, maa…"_

_Tsuna gave a small smile to his friends before frowning. However, this didn't go unnoticed by a certain cloud guardian. And so the fun went on. They played games like under-water tag, building sand castles, blind-folded while hitting a watermelon-game (Which Mukuro had won with pure malice on the innocent fruit) and so on._

_Now the day was about to end as the sun started setting._

"_Arre? Where's Juudaime?" Gokudera looked up._

_They were currently making barbeque for dinner._

"_He said something about taking a walk." Chrome said._

_They all exchangde looks._

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna was sitting by the shore. A cell phone pressed against his ear as he spoke in a stressful manner.<em>

"_I'm sorry for canceling the meeting…- yes, yes… I do want to be allies. It's just that, something came up- Yes… ok… I understand. It won't happen again…" Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his temples "I'm very sorry. Okay. Tomorrow? I'm sorry but… I have something to do- it's really important…" the brunet was immediately interrupted when someone suddenly grabbed the mobile from him, making him look up in surprise._

"_Who do you think you are pressuring Juudaime like this?" Gokudera spoke darkly at the phon.e "I don't care which family you are. Vongola is the most powerful Family in the world and if you dare pressure Juudaime like this in one of your time-wasting meetings again, we'll eradicate you." And with that the right hand man shut the phone._

"_Well said Gokudera." Yamamoto pats the bomber in the shoulder._

"_Yare yare, that was annoying." Lambo popped up._

"_Boss, daijobu?" Chrome approached him._

"_Yeah, thanks for that." Tsuna stood up and accepted the phone from Gokudera's outstretched hand._

"_What are you trying to hide herbivore?" Hibari suddenly appeared behind the brunet, shocking the other as the skylark took out a folded piece of paper "And what could this be?"_

"_Ah! That's-!"_

"_Kufufu…" Mukuro appears beside Chrome "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"_

"_Err…"_

_Yamamoto was by Hibari's side and was reading the paper "An address? Tsuna, is this another challenge?"_

_Tsuna sighed in defeat before nodding._

"_What? Juudaime! Remember the last time you accepted a challenge without consulting us?" Gokudera grabbed the boss by the shoulders._

"_Ah… you had to go under operation thanks to that bullet that pierced through your abdomen and caused you internal bleeding." Lambo bluntly said._

_Gokudera shuddered at this, while Tsuna sweat dropped "Sorry… I guess."_

"_We're coming…" Yamamoto crosses his arms_

"_Of course you would…" the brunet sighed._

"_Oya? What are you looking upset for?"_

"_It's just that… I don't want you guys to be endangered anymore."_

"_And you think being the guardians of the Vongola Family isn't dangerous enough?" Gokudera had smacked Lambo in the head "Ow! What?"_

_Tsuna frowned._

"_I never really wanted to be a boss… it's stressful, exhausting and scary. So many people will depend their lives on you… not to mention people's lives are in stake because of you…"_

"_Tsuna…"_

"_Juudaime…"_

_Immediately noticing the gloomy air (with the exception of Hibari and Mukuro who pretended not to care), the boss just added with a smile…_

"_But… seeing that a life can be so precious and that a person is actually willing to entrust it to me… it's not so bad…" Tsuna looked at the sunset, everyone turned to their boss in shock. "I met everyone because of this unfortunate, yet still fortunate situation."_

_They continued staring at him in stunned silence (except for Mukuro and Hibari who were smirking at Tsuna with interest)._

"_I'll do my best to protect everyone's lives… without taking another's…" he then vowed. And his guardians immediately clung to that promise without hesitation._

"_We know you can Juudaime."_

"_Haha, this is the Tsuna I know."_

"_EXTREMEE!" they all turned their heads to the scream "O-onii-san?"_

_The forgotten boxer was running towards them while carrying burning shish kabob "It's EXTREMELY on FIRE!" he yelled_

"_You lawn head throw it in the water!"_

"_But that's EXTREME waste of food!"_

"_E-eek! Don't come near us! Or we'll get burned too!" Lambo ran off._

_Chrome sweat drops and Mukuro could only shake his head. Hibari just walked away._

"_Why is it on fire anyway?" Tsuna sweat dropped._

"_I poured some fuel on the barbeque grill since the fire was EXTREMELY small!"_

"_E-Ehh?" Yamamoto exclaimed._

"_You stupid idiot!"_

* * *

><p>"Well, that's a very comical way to end a day." Reborn spoke "So what happened on the day of the battle?"<p>

Lambo's smile had dropped and his expression darkened "Vongola… broke his promise…"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

A certain brunet was standing in the middle of hundreds of dead bodies, and in front of him was the Orso Family's Boss dead body. He was looking at his shaky bloody gloved hands, with wide eyes.

"What have you done?"

Scared caramel eyes turned to the stage and saw five pairs of eyes staring right at him. Some with shock, fear and doubt.

_He had done it again._

_**End of chapter**  
><em>


	27. Shattered Ring

**A/N: **Hey there guys! It's been while! *wink* Sorry for the late updates lately... I've been busy with school and so on. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and THANKS again for using your valuable time to read this! ^0^ Thanks Icy-chan for the beta! (Sorry, can't help it! )

Anywho~ I have something to show you guys, but you'll be able to see it at the end of the chapter! So be surprise! O_O And Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26<strong>_

He didn't know- he just- everything was a blur! Tsuna sunk to his knees, as the earlier events started flashing in his mind…

_No! No! Not again!_

_Flashback…_

"_Stop! This isn't funny!"_

"_Who said it was? I'm dead serious you know." Grindo seemed to have spotted a victim, "Ah~ what about him?" He had approached Hibari, a dagger now in his hand. "Let's see if you'll learn something from this." He held up the dagger._

_Tsuna's eyes widen in fear._

"_STOP!"_

_Grindo turns to Tsuna with a smirk, "You seem to care for them a lot…"_

"_Don't you dare hurt them Grindo! One wrong move, and I swear I won't forgive you!"_

"_Really now? Sadly, I could care less for your forgiveness so…" Grindo took out knives "… boo to you."_

_He twirls the knife skillfully and time suddenly slowed down as Tsuna watch in horror. The Orso boss' smirk grew wider as he prepared to throw the knives like they were darts, and the dartboards were unfortunately, his guardians._

_**Ba-dump!**_

_This feeling… what is it?_

_**Ba-dump! Ba-dump!**_

'_No! Don't give in to it!'_

'_Wa-was that my voice?' Everything around Tsuna was starting to blur and he couldn't identify which was fake, or which was reality anymore. His vision suddenly landed to Grindo preparing his knives, then it blurred into a person's face. He could see, what seemed like, huge brown eyes that were filled with fear and panic._

_**Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!**_

_The feeling started to intensify and the brunet's vision was getting clearer, slowly getting back to reality and slowly leaving the other world. It had once again blurred back to the strange place and this time the face was clearer! It was the younger Tsuna. His hands reached out as he yelled in panic…_

"_NO! DON'T! YOU'LL REGRET IT!"_

_**Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump! BA-DUMP!**_

_Then… everything went black. 'Where am I?' Tsuna wondered as he roamed around the dark void. Something suddenly flickered at the corner of his eye, making him turn around… and there he saw… a black flame?_

"_What's this?" The brunet approaches it warily "What's up with this flame?" he could sense something disturbing with the said element._

_**Touch it…**_

_An eerie voice whispered._

_**Go ahead… Touch it…**_

_Uncertainly, the young boss reached out a hand towards the flame._

_**Yes… that's perfect… touch it, and be aware of all the sufferings and burdens you have been carrying…**_

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi…**_

_As his hand made contact with the flame, everything around him flickered. The dark void suddenly turned into the run-down gym._

_It was dark._

_What happened to the lights? And what's up with this metallic smell?_

_A bad feeling had immediately settled in the young brunet._

_His caramel eyes slowly landed on the hand stretched before him and… to his horror. His hand… his hand…!_

'_No… Oh God no…!'_

_It was… it was pierced right through- Tsuna choked as tears welled up- right through the Orso boss' chest. The brunet could feel something beat near to the hand that he used to stab. It was his _heart_. He let out a strangled scream as he pulled out his bloody hand._

"_I've done it again… no way…" he murmured before looking at his bloody hand. He was unaware of the moving figures in the stage that seemed to be struggling to get up._

_Why. Why? WHY?_

_Wide eyes stared down at the body before him then at the hundreds of bodies surrounding him._

"_W-what…" a trembling voice spoke as he turned around._

_Five pair of shocked eyes stared at him in shock and horror… _

"_What have you done?"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was too shock to answer as he saw his guardians looking at him in disbelief.<p>

"Tsuna! What did you do?" Yamamoto yelled.

The young boss was taken aback. More tears had welled up; unfortunately, they weren't able to see this for they were blinded by the horrible feeling shock. Once again, the guardians experienced the feeling of déjà-vu, realizing once again that they should never underestimate the feeling of shock.

_Never show your weak side…_

Tsuna lets out a shaky breath before standing still. It would be easier to hide his trembling shoulders if he had his thick cloak. He knelt down in front of Grindo's dead body before rummaging through the bloody suit. He felt like vomiting but he remained a stern face.

"W-What are you planning to do? Haven't you done enough damage already?" Ryohei questioned weakly.

Tsuna was hurt, but spoke nonetheless "I'm very much aware of what I have done." He then found the antidote and approached the stage.

"S-stay away…!" Chrome shouted out as she shut her eye. He had seen the brunet's state; he was covered in blood from head to toe, and added with his torn clothes, disheveled hair and dull eyes. He looked like a mad murderer.

The brunet stopped, but he continued on his way. Then, a jet of flames from the ground appeared in front of Tsuna. The young boss was stunned. He turned towards Chrome. She was panting and clutching onto her trident as if her life depended on it – and to her, it probably did at that very moment when things turned from bad to worse.

"Y-You're not boss. I saw B-Boss…" she panted "The _real_ one… he-he's in a d-deep sleep."

"Really?" Yamamoto turned to Chrome.

Gokudera also looked at Chrome with a hopeful expression. Are they be glad because… they realized that the Tsuna right before them wasn't the real Tsuna, because they realized it wasn't really their friend who has killed?

_It hurts. A lot._

"Hmpf. So you're really not the herbivore just an imposter." Hibari glared.

Ryohei struggles to sit up "S-Sawada… w-where is he?"

"How dare you taint Juudaime's image!" Gokudera panted.

Tsuna's eyes shadowed.

"Why…?" he suddenly whispered. They all look at him warily.

Droplets of tears suddenly fell to the ground from the brunet's face.

"Why won't you accept me for who I am?" Tsuna yelled out, his voice broken, "Just because I've done something I shouldn't have done! Why would you suddenly turn away without consulting me?" with both hands he covered his face and abruptly fell to his knees. The antidote dropped on the ground and rolled away. Everyone was speechless. And almost immediately, they started doubting their thoughts of Tsuna. The person in front of them, looked exactly like their boss, no doubt about that. And… his attitude towards them… it was different, yet it felt… natural.

"Over and over again…" Tsuna sobbed "You always do this to me… why? WHY?"

"…"

"You always hated seeing me kill people! You're never relieved to see me alive! You're always concerned for the people that are already dead! Do you want me to die instead? Tell me!"

They exchanged looks, they had no idea why, but for some reason, they felt guilty.

"I know… the t-things I've been doing…" more tears spilled, "…they were wrong. They were uncharacteristic, even for me. But I thought you guys knew me better. I thought you knew that everything I do have a reason! I thought-!"

**BADUMP!**

The brunet suddenly halted. His guardians looked at the brunet confusedly. Why did he suddenly stop? Then, Tsuna suddenly clutches his head "AAAAHH!" he yelled in pain. They were shocked.

"Tsuna? Tsuna!" Yamamoto struggled to get up.

"W-what's happening?" Gokudera was starting to panic.

Chrome stands up with the help of her trident, but immediately fell back on her knees, "I-I can sense negative energy? What is this?"

Hibari watches Tsuna with slightly wide eyes.

The young boss' ring suddenly glowed.

"His ring!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"AH!" Tears rolled down the boss' pained face.

"It's-it's hurting Juudaime!" Gokudera said. He was hesitant if this was really Tsuna, but just seeing his friend's state, he immediately forgot about the issue as worry filled within him.

"It can't be!" Chrome spoke.

"What's happening?" Yamamoto turned to the illusionist.

"The ring… it's rejecting him?" Chrome said in shock and everyone's eyes widened as they heard this.

"Why-?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the light in the ring started to glow brighter and a crack suddenly appeared. The crack grew and grew, and before they knew it, it shattered into pieces and the light immediately vanished as soon as the ring broke.

"Wha-"

_THUD!_ Tsuna suddenly dropped on the ground. His eyes were half open. They were dark and dull. Not a single sign of life was within them. Near his limp hand, was the shattered ring.

"Tsuna!/Juudaime!/Boss!/Sawada!" They all called out.

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p><em>Future…<em>

"So you think Tsuna from the past, is actually Tsuna from the future?" Reborn eyed the adult Lambo. An hour and a half had passed since his travel to the future, and within the said amount of time, Lambo had discussed to him everything about Tsuna's first kill and his deduction about the new Tsuna from the past.

"Hai." Lambo replied slowly.

"And what makes you say that?" Reborn raised an eyebrow "Is it because of all those things he told you when you traveled in the past?"

"That's right. And also…" Lambo clenches his fist, "I perfectly know… those hurtful eyes."

Tsuna looking at Lambo sadly flashes in the young guardian's mind.

"I… I know we're the ones to blame that he's hurt."

"Hmpf. And what do you mean by that? Physically or mentally hurt?" Reborn crossed his arms.

"Eh?"

"Don't give me that stupid response!" Reborn kicked the other in the head. "Humans never realize their stupid mistakes until it's too late! And you have done a grave mistake by leaving your own Boss behind! And how long did it take you to realize that? Until that no-good student of mine let his guard down and get shot by a weak enemy!" Reborn had always kept his calm, but now, this was worth snapping.

"We can't help it!" Lambo boldly yelled back, "Why? Why did he kill? After promising us he wouldn't take a life, after telling us how precious a life can be no matter what the circumstances were! We were shock! Scared! We couldn't look at him anymore!"

"And if you were in his situation, do you think he would've done the same?" Reborn had his gun out and was pointing it at Lambo's direction "Do you think Tsuna would've turned his back on you? Do you think he'd regret meeting you?"

"I-"

_Crack!_

The two occupants turned to the small sound. What was that? Reborn looked at Tsuna, then his eyes landed on the ring on his finger. His eyes widen as he saw a crack.

"V-Vongola's ring!" Lambo exclaimed.

Tsuna suddenly gasped painfully. However, his eyes remained tightly shut.

Reborn immediately went to his student's side "Tsuna. Get a hold of yourself." He was trying to look calm but the shaky grip on his gun was revealing how panicked he was. _'What's happening? Why's he in pain?'_

Tsuna's body suddenly convulsed.

"S-Someone! HELP!" Lambo yelled.

A huge crack appeared between the crack, and more and more cracks branched out, and suddenly the ring shattered into pieces.

Then, Tsuna went still. The brunet seemed paler and sweat was trickling down from the sides of his face.

Reborn was, for once, helpless. But slowly, anger consumed him.

"Vong-!"

_BANG!_

Lambo was about to go to Tsuna but was stopped as a bullet whizzed past in front of him.

"R-Re… Eek!" Lambo immediately backed away at the dark expression Reborn was giving him.

"What happened?" The door swung open, "Did something happen to Juudaime?" the future guardians appeared by the doorway, but before they could even step in…

_BANG!_

A bullet was now implanted in the wall inches away from Gokudera's face. Gokudera stopped dead. Slowly, the bomber made a calm but disturbed face as he turns to Reborn, "Reborn-san. What's the meaning of this?"

"Get out. I'm not done talking with the stupid cow." Reborn darkly said.

Lambo gulps.

"Kid, did something happen to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Get out."

"But Boss-!"

"I. Said. Get. Out." Reborn was letting out a murderous aura that everyone practically felt a shiver run down the spine.

"Fine." And with that they reluctantly left before giving Lambo a questioning yet worried gaze then shutting the door.

"My time's running out. So I'm gonna tell you this." Reborn seemed to have calmed down, but he kept glancing back at Tsuna. "Someday, though I'm not sure when, I'll be coming back here with the guardians."

"Eh? Why?"

"Shut up." Reborn points his gun at him with a 'click', "As soon as we come here, I want you to explain everything to them and by that time I hope all of you realized your mistake." The gun turns back to Leon.

"I want this puzzle to be solved and somehow, my instincts are telling me that a clash between the future and the present will help clear something up. Whether it'll be about your theory of Dame-Tsuna from the past is from the future or the reason of the shattered ring. But it would be better if we find all the answers."

The hitman eyed the ring _'What does the ring have anything to do with this? I better do some research.'_

"W-why let them come here? Why not transporting me to the past instead?" Lambo spoke up.

"Because I don't want Dame-Tsuna going depressed on seeing you and also I don't want him to know about what you'll be discussing. Obviously, if he really was from the future, he'd do anything to not let his friends know what he had done, after all… what reason would he have to go back from the past but to start over again?" Reborn stopped for a moment '_Actually, how did Dame-Tsuna go back in time without his future body? It can't be… that only his soul traveled? Is that logical?'_

"B-but wouldn't he be more depressed to see Gokudera and the others from the future?"

"I'll make sure they won't be seen by Dame-Tsuna." Reborn crossed his arms, "Also, as soon as the past guardians arrive… I want them to see future Dame-Tsuna's state." The Arcobaleno turned to Tsuna. He hopped to the bedside of the brunet and stared. "One more thing, gather the pieces of the ring. Make sure nothing's left. Keep them safe." He ordered Lambo before turning his attention back to his student.

Though he never showed it, he very much cared, and cares and will care for the welfare of his student. He had grown a strong bond between the young boss as well as a soft side… and so, no matter what mistake Tsuna had committed, Reborn always know there's a reason for it. He fully understands him. He had hoped that his guardians would do the same… but… they still had a lot more to learn.

"Baka-Tsuna." He puts a small hand on the soft locks. "I'll be back."

_POOF!_

A puff of pink smoke surrounded Reborn, then he immediately finds himself in the pink swirly dimension. Reborn looked up and suddenly he spots a glass like barrier. He looks at it questioningly, was there such thing when he time traveled? Slowly, he fell towards the barrier and went through it. He looked at it with a frown. A bright light consumes him and… he was back in the present, with Giannini sitting in front of him, drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah, Reborn-san… welcome back."

Reborn just nods his head before speaking, "Giannini. Give me every data, details and facts about the Vongola ring."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Quick! Scout every inch of the area!" Dino orders his subordinates as they arrived at Nami-chu.<p>

"Hai!"

Dino immediately ran towards the gym. He wasn't sure if the brunet would be in the run-down building. But you'll never know. He pushes the broken door open

"Tsu-!" Brown eyes widen as he saw the dead bodies littering the place. He covers his nose as the metallic smell hit him. _'What happened here?'_ he was then aware of figures crowding by the stage together. Except for one lone figure, which was standing far from the group.

"Oi!" Dino called out. The figures turned to him.

"Who's there?"

Dino immediately realized the voice "Gokudera? It's me! Dino!"

"It's the herbivore." Dino knew that was Hibari. The blonde rushed towards the stage, while trying to avoid stepping on the dead bodies.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Dino climbed up the stage "When Tsuna sees you he'll be so…-" he halted as he saw the said brunet lying in Yamamoto's arm, unconscious.

"Tsu… na?" Dino's eyes widened.

"S-something's wrong with Boss. But we're not sure what it is!" Chrome, who was kneeling beside him, said.

Dino also knelt beside him "First off, are you guys okay?"

"Y-yeah. We were poisoned, but we managed to drink the antidote." Yamamoto turned his gaze to the empty bottle next to them.

"I see. A-anyway, let me check him." He grabs Tsuna away from the rain guardian's hold, for some reason, he had a bad feeling.

"We don't know what's EXTREMELY happening! Sawada's ring suddenly glowed and broke! And then Sawada suddenly collapsed." Ryohei spoke in a shaky voice.

"What?" Dino exclaimed before turning to Chrome who was holding out the pieces of the shattered ring.

"Tsuna…" Dino looks down at the unconscious brunet and started checking him.

They all watch as Dino scan the brunet with nervousness, they all held their breaths as the blonde abruptly looked up in panic.

"Tsuna! He-He's … he's not breathing…!"

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p>Ok! SO here's the surprise... ok... it's not really a surprise but... do you know I like drawing? O.o I even make doujinshis of Tsuna!<p>

Here's a sample of my drawing, which was hard since I only used the mouse, I think it would've been better if I had a pentablet! TTATT (I wanna a pentablet) But anyway... I know it's not great, but hopefully you check it out! ^^

http : / / jultsu072 . deviantart . com / art / Tsuna- 273427268 (Just erase the spaces) =)

I kinda made it out of boredom~!

PLEASE REVIEW! =D


	28. Guilt

**A/n: **Alright... here's the new chappie~! Please enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27<strong>_

"How is he?" Gokudera approached Dino, everyone looked up.

The guardians (except for Hibari, who had left) and Dino had brought the brunet to the hospital immediately. Right now, Dino was talking to the doctor.

"T-they were able to save him. It seems like his body won't respond without the machines. As soon as they put an oxygen mask… he started breathing normally." Dino said looking very troubled "They concluded he was in a coma. Since he won't respond."

"I don't understand… what just happened?" Ryohei stood up from his seat.

"You just said that Tsuna was rejected by the ring, right?" Yamamoto turned to Chrome. The mist guardian nodded, "Then, why did the ring break? When Xanxus was rejected, it didn't break at all."

Chrome could only shake her head, unsure of what to say.

"Can we see him?" Gokudera asked Dino.

Dino was unusually silent as he acknowledged with a small nod. They all exchanged looks before entering the room.

One by one they entered the brunet's room. And there they saw the frail looking brunet, covered by blankets. An oxygen mask was worn, and like what the Bucking Horse had said, Tsuna was breathing steadily.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera hesitantly approached the young boss.

'_He's really pale.' _Yamamoto frowned.

"What are those bandages?" Ryohei asked noticing the said item wrapped around the small teen's arms and chest.

"Ah… it seems like he was seriously injured from what had happened, and also, his old injuries reopened." Dino was leaning against the doorframe, he was staring at them intently, "What exactly happened? How…?" The blonde suddenly stood straight with a dark expression "How could you let Tsuna end up like this?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Gokudera glared.

"He wasn't boss." Chrome muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Dino frowned, "Last I remember, earlier, during the time I had taken care of Tsuna he…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsuna hang on…" Dino frowned at the poisoned brunet.<em>

_Tsuna clutches his chest and gasped in pain. Slowly, brown eyes fluttered open "E-everyone… where a-are they?"_

"_You're straining yourself." Dino held the boy and tried to wipe the sweat running down the sides of his face, but the young boss merely push his hand away, "I-I need to save them!" he tried to sit up and opened the car door._

"_Tsuna!" Dino immediately grabs him, "Don't do anything foolish! With your current state, do you think you can save them?"_

"_It doesn't matter!" Tsuna bellowed angrily, "It doesn't matter…" Dino was shocked to see tears sliding down his face, "They're experiencing greater pain than what I'm feeling right now, and they're fighting it away. I just know it. It's unfair if I just do nothing while getting treated. It's not fair!"_

"_Tsuna…"_

"_They don't deserve this… suffering…" and with that, the brunet fell unconscious. Dino caught him before he could hit his head on the car door._

"_Boss, is everything alright there?" Romario looks up at the rearview mirror_

"_Ah…" Dino continues wiping the other's face, "Everything _will _be alright for sure…"_

* * *

><p>"He was worried sick for you guys and he almost jumped out of the car just to save you guys!" Dino exclaimed.<p>

"Jumped out of the car?"

"T-that doesn't matter!" Dino crosses his arms "All I'm saying is, even when suffering from the poison, the only thing he could think of was saving all of you! Now tell me, which part of that is not the Tsuna you once knew? Which part of it was fake?"

They were all silenced. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard.

_It sounded so fragile… so soft… the beating of the Vongola Decimo's heart…_

"Ano…" Romario appeared by the entrance, they all turned to him, "Boss, they're here."

Dino tries to calm himself by breathing out "I called your family and told them to come here. They're probably waiting for you…"

"But who'll be guarding…"

"I can handle it. Just go meet them. They've been worried for you." Dino said opening the door wider.

Hesitantly, they all left, all except Chrome who looked back at Tsuna, _'Boss…'_ her hand reaches out towards his forehead.

"What are you planning to do?" Dino asked, stopping Chrome, "Your friends are waiting for you…"

"A-ah… hai." Chrome turned around and left.

Dino turns to Tsuna "Tsuna…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Decimo…"<em>

_A figure was sitting alone in the dark. An orange flame suddenly formed in front of the lone figure and out came the first generation boss of the Vongola Family. "Decimo, are you okay?"_

_Dull brown eyes kept looking down, not bothering to look up at all._

"_Decimo… you…"_

"_Primo…" a smaller figure suddenly appears beside Giotto, and the blonde could look at him in shock, "You… how did you wake up?"_

_The small figure was revealed to be Tsuna, the younger one._

"_Hii! G-gomen! W-wasn't I suppose to wake up?" Tsuna exclaimed._

_Giotto couldn't help but smile before turning serious "No… it's fine. There's no point on putting you asleep. After all, Decimo here… won't be able to return anymore."_

"_E-eh? Why?" Tsuna asked._

"_It's because, my soul is only connected to the ring. It's what keeps me in your body." Tsunayoshi (I'll call the older Tsuna with this) said silently, "Now that the ring is broken… I can't go back to your body anymore."_

"_H-How'd you know about that?" Tsuna gaped at his older self._

"_It's simple. I made a wish, and with the help of the Vongola ring, it came true. And so, it's only common sense that my soul was able to transfer to your body." Tsunayoshi muttered._

"_I-I see…" Tsuna looked at his older self._

"_Decimo…"_

"_You can go back now…" Tsunayoshi looks up, "You'll be able to return, after all, this is your body. You don't need the ring to have your soul attached to your body."_

"_W-what? And what are you gonna do once I take my body back?" Tsuna exclaimed, "You can't stay here forever!"_

"_And also, once you get back, your original body in the future will finally become useless, now that the soul has officially broke the connection." Giotto said._

"_So?" Tsunayoshi clenched his fists, "Isn't that for the best? Isn't that what everyone wanted?"_

_Tsuna looks at his older self with a sad expression, he still had no idea what had happened… but…_

"_No. You're wrong." Tsuna knelt down and held his future self by the shoulders "Listen to yourself! You shouldn't be thinking of something like that! Everyone would be sad if they heard you say that… Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto-"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about!" Tsunayoshi looked up, "You have no idea what you're talking about! You have no idea know what I have been through that's why you could say such things, and if you did... I know you won't be able to say such things!"_

_An image of Tsuna's friends walking away flashes in the young brunet's mind, "W-what was that?"_

"_Decimo… please let go of him." Primo looked wary, "You might be able to see things you're not supposed to see."_

_Tsuna hastily lets go of his other self "W-what?" however more images flashed in the brunet's mind._

"_This isn't good." Primo held Tsuna, "Decimo, don't look… don't look at his memories."_

'_My future self's memories?' Tsuna blinked, he suddenly looked down, "No. I'm sorry Primo… but…" the young brunet grabbed his older self's hand, surprising Tsunayoshi._

"_I'm gonna look… I… I want to experience what you have experienced." Tsunayoshi's eyes widened._

_Tsuna smiles softly "After all, we're just one… I'll still experience it, right?"_

_A light consumed the two and Giotto could only watch in shock before smiling softly._

_It was like watching an old film in fast forward motion. But despite this, Tsuna could somehow catch up with the memories. He understood everything… the promise… the shock… the fight… the first kill… and how his friends turned his backs from him._

_Tears slid down from Tsuna's face as he lets go of his future self._

"…"

_Slowly, the brunet collapsed on his knees._

"_Do you understand now…? Do you now-"_

"_No." Tsuna spoke up, "I-I still don't understand…" he wiped his face, "Why are you overacting like this? They were scared - it's natural! When a killer is in front of you, you get scared right? And what's the only way to keep them from getting frightened? By explaining! You should've tried to explain the situation to them!"_

"_It's not as simple as it seems!" Tsunayoshi yelled, "You trust them too much… _I _used to trust them too much.."_

"_And now you lost that trust!" Tsuna yelled back, "After committing that mistake… we need… we need to find a way to restore the ring!"_

"_You're still on that?" Tsunayoshi covered his face, "I'm tired of watching all my hopes fall away right in front of me. I just want to be left alone… is that so hard to ask?"_

"_De-"_

"_I now know… whether it's the past or the present or in a parallel world… they'll still be the same!" his figure was starting to tremble, "I… I…" Tsuna couldn't help but feel sorry for… for himself._

"_I…just want to apologize to them…" Tsunayoshi suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him._

"_I know you do… and I know you will…" Tsuna let go of his future self before turning to Giotto, who had been quietly watching._

"_We… we need to find a way to get that ring restored."_

_Giotto just smiled "Of course Decimo…"_

* * *

><p>"Takeshi!" Yamamoto looks up and saw his dad running towards him. And before he knew it, he was stuck in a manly hug "D-Dad!"<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay." Tsuyoshi exclaimed looking relieved.

"Onii-chan!"

"Hayato!"

Kyoko and Bianchi came next. Ryohei was immediately tackled by his younger sibling, "You're safe… I'm so relieved!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…" Ryohei patted her on the head affectionately, just like the old days.

"Hayato. You're not hurt are you?" Bianchi was wearing her goggles, but even with the said item, the worry in her eyes was apparent.

"Tch. I'm fine." Gokudera looks away, feeling a bit embarrassed by the attention. Bianchi smiled and was shocked as Gokudera muttered, "I'm sorry for making you worry…"

"Ken… Chikusa…" Chrome murmured before look up at the two boys.

"You stupid girl! Where have you been?" Ken yelled.

"G-gomen…" the illusionist said softly.

"Ken calm down…" Chikusa sighed, before turning to Chrome, "He's been worried."

The said person immediately went red, "W-what? What are you talking about Kakipi?"

Chrome giggled softly. And just like that, they were all enjoying their reunions with their family. The soulless brunet lying on his bed – and perhaps deathbed - was completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>Dino held Tsuna's cold hands. His expression was full of worry. He shut his eyes tightly before sighing. All of a sudden…<p>

"Herbivore…"

"Kyouya!" The blonde could only look at the said skylark who was sitting by the window sill, in shock.

Hibari looks at Tsuna for a moment. Dino immediately got the message _'Could it be… he's worried?'_

"Hmpf… what a troublesome herbivore." The cloud guardian jumps down the window sill and took out a small pouch.

"What's that?" Dino asks. Hibari throws the pouch at the blonde who caught it clumsily.

"The herbivore dropped it." Hibari tilted his head to Tsuna.

"S-sou?" Dino looks at the item. It was a blue charm; a small tuna fish was imprinted at the front. His brown eyes soften _'You're still holding on to this Tsuna?'_

"When the herbivore wakes up…"

"Hn?" Dino looks up at the prefect.

"I'll bite him to death." Hibari glared at the unconscious brunet before jumping out the window.

The bucking horse chuckled. Hibari sure has a strange way to show his concern. Of course, the prefect will never admit that he had such feelings for an herbivore like Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"It's good that you guys came back safely…" Kyoko said as she wiped her tears away.<p>

"Ah… I guess we were lucky to the EXTREME!" Ryohei grinned.

"Oh yeah… where's-" Bianchi was immediately interrupted.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana suddenly rushed in, and as soon as she saw Bianchi she approached her, "Where's Tsu-kun?"

Before anyone could answer, the Bucking Horse suddenly appeared.

"Maman…" Dino approached the woman, "He's in that room…"

Nana immediately ran towards the direction the blonde had pointed and everyone watched on silently, the uncomfortable and awkward silence was unbreakable.

"W-wait, what happened to Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko turned to her brother.

"Takeshi…" Tsuyoshi frowned at his son.

"He's in a coma…" Dino spoke up.

All their eyes widen while some gasped in shock.

"What happened?" Bianchi asked.

"He… he tried to save us…" Chrome admitted silently.

Kyoko pursed her lips as she remembered what she had said to Tsuna…

_"Why? Why aren't you looking worried?"_

"Tsuna-kun… tried to save you?" she said, stunned.

"I… I want to go check…" Tsuyoshi said looking slightly guilty as well, "I have… acted a bit rude when I called him…"

"Pops…" Yamamoto looks at his dad.

"Tch. Since Mukuro-sama told us to protect the brat… I guess we don't have any choice." Ken said.

"Ken…" Chrome made a small smile.

And so with that, they all went to Tsuna's room with Dino leading them, all except the guardians.

"Did we… did we guys make a mistake?" Yamamoto suddenly spoke up.

They were all silent, unsure of what to say.

_"Just because I've done something I shouldn't have done! Why would you suddenly turn away without consulting me?"_

They all hung their head down. They were now positive that they had made a grave mistake.

And so, as soon as the guardians approached the room, they immediately heard the loud crying of Tsuna's mom. They listened as the brunet's mom call for his son to wake up over and over again and all they could do was look down in shame for not being able to save… their own friend.

* * *

><p>Reborn was currently in the Vongola mansion's main library. The Arcobaleno was surrounded by stacks and stacks of books.<p>

"Hmpf… I can't seem to find anything interesting." Reborn closed the book he was holding "All of them are no good at all…"

The infant hopped on a small ladder. Suddenly he noticed something.

It was a book. A book… with no title at all.

Reborn grabbed the book and took it out the shelf. He hops back down and stared at it. He was about to open the book, only to be interrupted as someone spoke.

"I see you have found that book… Reborn…"

"What are you doing here… Talbot?"

_**End of chapter**_

* * *

><p>My mind is all mixed and like (_) *Collapses*<p>

Please R&R!


	29. Belated Merry Christmas!

_A/N:_ A **VERY** Belated Merry Christmas to you guys! I'm sorry this came out late, I kinda didn't feel like making a Christmas special until the Plot angel came upon me and hit me with it's inspirationa harp really bad on the head that I had to start writing. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Special!<strong>

It was a cold winter day… And Sawada Tsunayoshi was currently making his way towards school. As we all know, this Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't you're usual no-good and useless, yet strong and cool Sawada Tsunayoshi. No… he's soul… is from the future, sent back to the past and to his past self, thanks to the wish that Primo had granted. Reason? To be able to feel the warmth of his past family, unlike the future that was filled with mistrust and ignorance.

'_Christmas… huh…?'_ Tsuna thought blankly _'It's been awhile since I've celebrated that holiday.'_

_0o0o0o0_

"_We don't have time to celebrate Christmas… especially with someone like you."_

_0o0o0o0_

Tsuna's lips pursed as his eyebrows furrowed at the sudden memory.

"Juudaime!"

"Yo Tsuna!"

The brunet looks up and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera heading his way.

"Ah… Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun." He makes a small smile

"Arre?" Yamamoto immediately notices something "Is there something wrong Tsuna? You seem to be down."

"What? Who dares make Juudaime sad?"

"E-eh? Is it that obvious?" Tsuna feigns a nervous chuckle "Sorry, Reborn woke me up with one of his traps again. I kinda' felt annoyed."

"Ahahah! Sou?"

"Don't worry Juudaime! As long as you wake up earlier you won't be bothered by Reborn-san's traps ever again!" Gokudera exclaimed

"T-that's reassuring." Tsuna replies "Ah! Is that the time already? Come on guys we have to hurry!"

"Right behind you!"

"Go ahead Tenth! We don't want to drag you down!"

The young boss raised an eyebrow at their odd behavior before shrugging and walking ahead.

"Something's totally bothering Juudaime…" Gokudera mutters

"Ah…" Yamamoto frowned "Does it have to do with Christmas?"

"Maybe…" Gokudera then looks down as if he was in a deep thought _'Yosh. I have an idea.'_

* * *

><p>(Classroom)<p>

"So… what have you guys been talking about behind my back?" Tsuna gave them a calculative stare

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Yamamoto innocently laughed

"T-that's right Juudaime! We would never keep anything from you!" Gokudera exclaimed _'As expected of Juudaime!'_

The brunet merely narrowed his eyes at them before sighing.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko approaches him "Good morning."

"Oh… Kyoko-chan… good morning to you too."

"Good morning Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun…" Kyoko smiled

"Yoh!"

"Hn."

"It's really cold this morning neh?" Kyoko spoke

"Yeah… I thought I was going to freeze with the weather and all." Tsuna replies

"Sou?" Kyoko blinked "Neh… Tsuna-kun Christmas is almost near! Do you have plans for Christmas?"

"Plans?" Tsuna forces a smile "Nah… I'm not really into festivities like Christmas."

"Eh? No way." Kyoko frowns

"I never knew you were the type to never celebrate holidays." Yamamoto looks at the brunet a bit surprise

"Why Juudaime?" Gokudera asked "I think Okaa-sama will celebrate by cooking a lot of her delicious food."

Tsuna thought for a moment before speaking "Ah… I guess you're right."

"Why don't you like Christmas Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko couldn't help but feel curious

The brunet makes a tired smile, a smile that always makes his dear friends feel concerned for they knew behind that smile is stress… and behind that stress is the unknown burden they can't seem to see or understand at all.

"Ah well… it's not that I don't like Christmas… it's just that… something happened during that time of a certain year."

"Something…" Yamamoto started

"…happened?" Gokudera trailed off

Tsuna snaps out from his trance "E-err, but… it was a long time ago! Let's forget what I said… haha."

The three of them exchange looks. Fortunately for Tsuna, before the three could ask anything the teacher had entered the classroom. And as the teacher started discussing his lesson Tsuna had completely zoned out.

'_Christmas…' _Tsuna thought _'…the day when you get together and celebrate with your family…'_ he clenches his fists _'…at least… that's what it was supposed to be.'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsunayoshi-sama… I know I have no right to say this, but Christmas is almost near, don't you think you should take a day off from those papers?" the butler asks the busy-looking brunet<em>

_Tsuna looks up the butler and smiled "Thanks for your concern… but I don't think I'll ever have a break from these." He tries to make it sound like a joke but the frown the butler gave him was a clear sign he didn't do a good job of it._

_The servant then serves him tea "Doesn't your guardians help you?"_

_Tsuna halted for a moment "They're…"_

"…_still busy with their missions." The butler finished "Am I right?"_

_The brunet smiles humorlessly "Do I say it so often?"_

"_Not 'often' Decimo…" Tsuna could see the pity in the butler's eyes " 'Always' "_

"_I see…"_

"_Tsunayoshi-sama… why don't you make up?"_

"_Make up." Tsuna chuckles "Too late for that… they don't seem to bother listening to me… or better yet look at me straight in the eyes, what makes you think they'll listen to me of all times now?"_

"_Because it's Christmas… Tsunayoshi-sama." The butler points out as if it was an obvious thing "Christmas is the time of giving and receiving but of course…most of all… it's the time of forgiving."_

"_I guess…" Tsuna contemplates before shaking his head "It's impossible… no way…"_

"_Tsunayoshi-sama… how long have you been with your guardians?" The servant asked_

"_Since… since middle school…" Tsuna could immediately felt the nostalgia of having his friends hang around him "They've been the best friends I ever had."_

"_Do you think it would be impossible for them, your best friends, to forgive you in Christmas?"_

"_I…"_

_Sawada…_

"…_d-don't…"_

_Sawada!_

"…_know."_

_Sawada!_

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Tsuna abruptly looks up and saw the teacher glaring at him<p>

"Dozing off in classes Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the teacher was striking his ruler rather dangerously against his palm

"E-eto… I-I was just…" _'Ahh… I hate it when I try to remember the future.' _

"Alright Sawada, as punishment answer the equation on the board."

"Bastard! Just because Juudaime was thinking of something you punish him for no reason! Juudaime! Let me blow him up for you!" Gokudera stood up with dynamites ready

"G-Gokudera-kun please no." Tsuna tiredly sighed

"Ahaha… maa, maa Gokudera." Yamamoto exclaims from his seat "You're making Tsuna exhausted."

"W-What? What are you talking about you baseball freak?"

A vein popped on the teacher's forehead "Gokudera! Yamamoto! Sawada! Detention for the three of you!"

* * *

><p>And so…<p>

"I'm sorry for putting you guys in trouble." Tsuna said looking down at his desk

"Ahaha… maa, maa… we don't mind right Gokudera?"

"That's right Juudaime! Besides… it was the teacher's fault…-"

"I'm here you know." The teacher glares at them from his desk "And how many times have I told you three to be quiet? This is detention not a chat room!"

They all went silent except for Gokudera who reluctantly bit his tongue, all for his precious Tenth to not be in any more trouble.

Tsuna looks down his desk blankly.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looks at their friend worriedly before exchanging looks. Earlier during classes, at that time when Tsuna was dazing off, they could see the sad and lost look in the brunet's eyes. However, they had no clue what was the reason for it.

A note was then passed to Gokudera. The bomber raises an eyebrow before taking the note.

_**Hey Gokudera, are we still continuing the plan?**_

_**-Yamamoto**_

Gokudera writes a reply.

_**Of course we are you idiot. Who said we're going to stop it?**_

Yamamoto writes a reply

_**Ahaha… just asking. You know… it's weird for you to make such a plan. I mean, is it really necessary? Isn't Tsuna's mom gonna prepare it anyway?**_

Before Gokudera could make another reply the teacher interrupts them.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera… no passing notes."

"Hahaha… we've been found out."

"Tch." _'Crap… Juudaime would be suspicious!'_ Gokudera immediately turns to his boss. He sighs in relief to see Tsuna too preoccupied to notice what just happened. However, his relief was replaced with concern as he saw how deep in thought Tsuna was.

Yamamoto also noticed his friend's behavior as he frowned in worry.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna…"<p>

No reply.

"Juudaime…"

Still no reply.

"Tsuna!/Juudaime!"

"H-huh? What?" Tsuna turns to his friends. The three of them were currently going home after having detention.

"Tsuna, if you don't pay attention on where you're walking, you might run over a pole or something." Yamamoto smiles at him worriedly

"Juudaime… are you okay? You're not feeling unwell or anything right?" Gokudera asks

"I'm fine…" Tsuna replies blankly

They knew he was lying. And they couldn't take the empty words he was giving them. And so they-they must consult him, right here! Right now! Now! Or never!

Gokudera stops in front of Tsuna and bows "Juudaime… I beg you. Can you please… tell us what's wrong?"

"Tsuna… you can't carry everything you know. We're here if you need us." Yamamoto puts a hand on his shoulder "Just tell us what's been bothering you."

"I'm telling you… I'm okay… really…-"

"No you're not!"

"Juudaime… please don't lie!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me at least explain for the reason of my behavior…"<em>

"_Please stop! We don't want to hear your lies!"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna gritted his teeth and shrugs Yamamoto's hand away "I'm fine." The brunet firmly said "I don't want to explain or share anything."<p>

"B-but Juudaime!"

"Enough!" Tsuna turns around, his expression bitter and dark "If I say I'm fine… I'm fine! There's nothing else to say! Just accept it! Okay?" _'Why are you guys so willing to hear me out in the past but in the future… you…'_

* * *

><p>"<em>I..I want to celebrate Christmas with everyone… I-"<em>

"_We don't have time to celebrate Christmas… especially with someone like you." One of his guardians spoke_

_Caramel eyes widen before looking down, he clenches his fists in determination._

"_I-I heard Christmas is the time of forgiving… and… and so I want to apologize…"_

"_Using Christmas as an advantage… kufufu… dear me."_

"_Let me at least explain for the reason of my behavior…"_

"_Please stop! We don't want to hear your lies!"_

"_You haven't even heard them yet!" the brunet snaps back_

"_We don't have to… if you really regretted what you have done… then you should've stopped doing it… and yet. You keep doing it as if it were a daily basis!"_

_Caramel eyes widen._

"_That's why… what's there to hear out?"_

* * *

><p>'…<em>you guys won't even hear me out! Not even a word!' <em>Tsuna's eyebrows were furrowed as he bit his lip and tightly shuts his eyes.

"Tsu… Tsuna…"

He snaps his eyes open and looks up at his two best friends. They were looking at him with a hurtful expression. However, they were trying to hide it as best as they can. Unfortunately, Tsuna could see through their masks like an x-ray. Realizing that he had just snapped at his friends who did nothing but feel worried for him, he ran off with full speed, feeling nothing but confused.

* * *

><p>Tsuna enters his house and shuts the door behind him.<p>

Hearing the door, Nana rushes out the kitchen to greet her son "Welcome home Tsu-kun."

"Ah…" Tsuna replies quietly "I'm home…" then he sets off to his room

Nana blinked and looks at the direction Tsuna had left off "Tsu-kun?"

* * *

><p>The brunet enters his dark room. Not bothering to switch on the lights he merely drops his bag down and collapsed on his bed. He was about to shut his eyes but was interrupted as someone came in.<p>

"Tsu-kun?" Nana turns on the lights

Sighing, Tsuna sits up "Hai?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No… nothing's wrong 'kaa-san." Tsuna watches as his mother approaches him and sat next to him by the bed.

"You know you can tell Okaa-san anything."

"Mom… I'm old enough to face my problems."

"But you're never too old to be my son." And suddenly, Tsuna felt himself get engulfed in a warm hug "And as your mother, it's my duty to know what's troubling my own son. So come on… tell me."

The brunet felt so comfortable in his mother's hug, call him a mama's boy… he couldn't care less. All he knows that being in his mom's arms like this, he couldn't help but feel content and in peace. He had missed the old times when he would be engulfed in a warm embrace like this.

"I…I just… yelled at my friends…" Tsuna admitted with a sigh "…even though they didn't do anything wrong."

Nana smiles softly and gently stroke her son's brown locks "You didn't mean it right? You didn't do it on purpose, right?"

"Of course not!" Tsuna pulls away from her hug and looks at her with a frown "I'd never do that to them…"

"That's good. Well then, you could just ask forgiveness!" Nana said

The young boss frowned at the idea. It was like déjà vu. "What if they… don't… forgive me?"

Nana suddenly started giggling.

"W-what's so funny?" now he was starting to feel embarrassed

"Silly Tsu-kun… in Christmas, we always forgive one another. And if we are talking about your friends then, they'll always forgive you even if it isn't Christmas." Nana exclaimed

At that time, Tsuna knew it was just like when he had spoken to the butler. But the way his mother had told him with pure innocence and affirmation, the young boss couldn't help but agree.

"But if you really want them to forgive you… then get them a gift that's from your heart." Nana spoke

'_A…gift?'_ Tsuna thought

"Oh my! Is that the time already?" Nana looks at Tsuna's alarm clock "I must go prepare for dinner!" she stood up and hastily left, leaving Tsuna to contemplate.

"A gift…" Tsuna mutters "But what kind?"

Outside the door, Reborn was watching his student with a smirk _'Maman did a pretty good job…'_

* * *

><p>Another day of school and Tsuna was sitting on his desk, constantly turning to Yamamoto's and Gokudera's desk, which were empty. He couldn't help but feel worried. Were they trying to avoid him because of what he had done? No, they won't sacrifice their education over a little argument… well… Gokudera would… but either way! The brunet sighed for the umpteenth time <em>'I need to think of something else… I don't want to get wrong idea.' <em>Taking out a notebook Tsuna opens it. Inside it were lists of gifts.

Mugs? Boring.

Wall clock? They already have those.

Shirts? Common.

Snow globes? All we do is shake them.

Figurines? Where's the fun of that?

Scarves?

Tsuna halted at the last part.

"_It's really cold this morning neh?" Kyoko spoke_

"_Yeah… I thought I was going to freeze with the weather and all." Tsuna replies_

'_Of course!'_ Tsuna thought "I could buy them-"

"_But if you really want them to forgive you… then get them a gift that's from your heart."_

'_A gift from my heart…' _Tsuna touches the notebook _'Right…'_

"Alright class! Get back to your seats!" the teacher had entered the room, however, before he could continue the classroom door opens once again revealing two panting teens.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera! Why are you late?"

"G-gomen sensei… so-something happened… we kinda' lost track of time." Yamamoto grins

"Go back to your seats then. I'll let you slide this time."

"Thanks!"

"Tch."

And with that the two had went to their seats, well… not before sparing Tsuna an awkward yet nervous glance.

The brunet just kept silent as he looked down.

_Everything will be okay…_

He shut his eyes _'For sure… this time… I won't make the same mistake.'_

* * *

><p>After classes…<p>

Tsuna was arranging his things in his bag but was stopped as he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera leave the classroom in a hurry. He then felt dejected but he merely shook it off and left the classroom as well.

'_First things first… I need to buy the materials!' _Tsuna thought as he rushes out the classroom.

As he got out the building he then saw Hibari. Who looked a bit pissed.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna calls out

"I don't have time with you herbivore." And with that, the prefect left

The brunet furrows his eyebrows in confusion before heading off, his heart felt unusually heavy.

Walking down the busy street of town Tsuna tries to look for a store. _'Ahh… maybe I should've asked mom where I could find- arre? Is that Chrome?'_ Surely he could see the pineapple hair girl coming out of a shop holding something.

"Chrome!" Tsuna calls out

The girls turns at the brunet in… shock "B-Boss?" she hastily hides the thing she was holding behind her back "W-what are you doing here?"

Tsuna could only look at what Chrome was trying to hide with a raised eyebrow before shrugging it off "I was just looking for something. What about you?"

"E-eto… just checking around." She smiles nervously

"Oh! It's really cold! Do you want to eat nice and hot steam buns with me?"

"G-gomen Boss… but I'm kinda' busy right now!" Chrome bows down "But thank you for the offer. I-I shall see you soon then."

"Ah- wait…" sadly, the illusionist had already left "Is it me… or is everyone trying to avoid me?" Tsuna shook his head "It's just probably me."

The brunet then continues his search of a store.

* * *

><p>"Phew… it was just actually here…" Tsuna huffed while holding a plastic bag "Now time to go home and…-"<p>

"EXTREME!"

"Onii-san?" Tsuna turns around and saw Ryohei running with his fists up in the air

"MUST EXTREMELY FIND A-S-S-Sawada?" Ryohei stopped as he saw the brunet

"Onii-san!" the brunet looks at him in surprise

"W-what are you doing here?" This was a first, Ryohei, stuttering.

"I-I'm just doing an EXTREME exercise!"

"Isn't it too cold for such things?"

"…"

"…"

"ARRA! LOOK AT THE TIME! I have to get going now Sawada! EXTREME!" And the boxer hastily left, leaving a confused Tsuna.

'_What just happened?'_

* * *

><p>As soon as Tsuna entered his home he immediately rushes upstairs towards his room. Closing the door behind him he puts his things he had just bought down on his bed. Placing his bag on his desk, he starts rummaging through it and suddenly took out a book that had a title <em>'How to Knit; for Beginners'<em>

"Alright… where's the page for the scarves…" Tsuna asked as he read the table of contents "Found it!"

Grabbing the plastic bag on his bed he took out a ball of yarn and a pair of knitting needles.

"O-Okay… no. 10 needles? E-eto… is this number 10?" Tsuna blinks "Err… cast on 35 stitches onto your knitting needle… uhhh…how to cast on… Just follow the pictures… Create a slip knot about 24 inches from the end of the yarn as shown in these photos…step one- place the loop onto one… of your needles… like this? And then… tighten."

Meanwhile… outside the door of Tsuna's room, stood his mom who was silently watching him with a smile "How cute…" she then thought

"Aren't you gonna help him Maman?" Reborn suddenly appears beside her

Nana shook her head "If Tsu-kun hasn't asked me how to knit… then it's apparent that he wants to do it on his own." She looks back at her son who had now tangled the yarn in confusing knots and was trying to untangle it "And besides, I know Tsu-kun will be able to do it."

Reborn just smirked as he pulls his fedora down and walk away.

"I'll go make Tsu-kun some snacks!" Nana exclaimed before walking off as well

* * *

><p>"Knitting is really hard…" Tsuna continued reading the book "It's so complicating-achoo!" the brunet then shivers "Uwaah… it's so cold…"<p>

The young boss then looks up and was shock to see _all _his guardians (except for Hibari and Lambo) talking to one another by the front of the gate of their school. He gaped at them.

"So that's what-" Gokudera was interrupted as soon as he caught sight of Tsuna "J-Juudaime!"

They all stopped and looked at Tsuna and gaped "I-I'll be going then…" With that, Chrome vanishes

"I-I remember I had baseball practice!" Yamamoto was next to leave followed by Ryohei "I have boxing to the EXTREME!"

Gokudera looks back at Tsuna then at Yamamoto with nervousness before bowing abruptly at Tsuna's direction and following Yamamoto "W-wait for me you baseball freak!"

'…_what was that?' _Tsuna thought. Suddenly, he felt something cold drop on his heart _'Are they…avoiding me?'_

* * *

><p>"<em>E-everyone…"<em>

"_I have to go now." Chrome vanishes through the mist with Mukuro_

"_I don't have time to talk with you herbivore." Hibari walks out_

"_Our missions are waiting and they're very important Tsuna." And Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei along with Lambo left._

_Tsuna couldn't help but imagine the next words his friend would've added…_

'…_**they're very important Tsuna… more important than you.'**_

* * *

><p><em>Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!<em>

The young boss immediately snapped out of his reverie "I-I'll be late…" and ran towards the school building.

And so…

"Alright class… I have an important announcement… this December 15, we're gonna have our Christmas party!"

The whole class cheered.

"Okay, settle down, settle down…" the homeroom teacher said "So before we continue discussing what to do. I'd like to ask first if there will be anyone who won't attend the party…"

"…"

A hand shot up.

The teacher looks at the person with a raised eyebrow "Sawada-san?"

They all looked at the said person.

Tsuna just nodded silently.

"Can you give me an excuse?" The teacher pushes his glasses up

"O-oh… I'm not into festivities… and I'm kinda' busy with something." Tsuna replied _'I have to finish the scarves before the 25__th__ and with my slow pace I might end up finishing it at New year!'_

"Sou?" the teacher then turns away "Okay then, well, is there anyone else who won't attend as well?"

'_Alright… now to make sure I finish them…' _Tsuna ignores the stares Yamamoto and Gokudera were giving him.

_Lunch time… up in the rooftop._

Tsuna was currently reading the book and was knitting the unfinished scarf.

"Place the point of your right needle just to the left of the first loop on the left needle and insert the right hand needle…-"

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna looks up and saw Kyoko "K-Kyoko-chan?" the brunet hastily hid his unfinished scarf behind his back "W-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you do that?" Kyoko frowns "Isn't it too cold hanging around here?"

Tsuna also hid the book behind his back "U-uhh yeah… but I'm okay… I can manage it-achoo!"

"See?" Kyoko sighed before holding out a hand "Come on, why don't we go inside?"

"G-gomen Kyoko-chan… but I'm busy doing something right not…" Tsuna said trying to avoid eye contact

"Does it have something to do with that?" Kyoko points at the blue string coming out from behind him

"!" Tsuna immediately pushes it on his back "Ahaha… t-that was nothing!"

Kyoko could only look at him questioningly before smiling softly "Tsuna-kun… why won't you attend the party?"

"I-I just stated my reason awhile ago…" Tsuna replied

"What's there to not be interested in Christmas?"

Tsuna looks down "…"

"You get to spend it with your family and friends and have fun. Not to mention you get gifts!" Kyoko cheerfully spoke

"Ah… that's right…" Tsuna spoke silently "We spend time with our family and we receive and give gifts. But most of all… we give forgiveness… am I right?"

Kyoko blinked and tilted her head questioningly "Yes. Of course."

"But… is it wrong to ask forgiveness during Christmas?" Tsuna asked as he clenched his fists

"What do you mean?" Kyoko frowns

"What if they think you're just using the holiday to get yourself forgiven?" Tsuna forces a smile

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands hold his, he looks up and saw Kyoko kneeling in front of him "It doesn't matter… as long as one wishes forgiveness with all his heart then…" she tightens her hold, Tsuna could feel the warmth of her hands seep through his cold ones "…then it doesn't matter what season or holiday you ask for forgiveness… whether it's during a storm or it's during the end of the world… as long as you say it in your heart. Without feeling any doubt or nervousness… just say it like you mean it and say it with determination."

Tsuna could only look at Kyoko with wide eyes.

"So…"

Tsuna watch as Kyoko kept staring at him "Who's the girl?"

"Eh?"

"A girl must've confessed to Tsuna-kun, and you must be asking forgiveness because you rejected her, right?" Kyoko said

"W-what?" Tsuna sweat drops

"I've been thinking what had happened during your Christmas that made you not so interested in it anymore…" Kyoko said "And it must be because a girl confessed to you… right? I mean… anyone would get troubled over such things."

"You're-you're wrong!" Tsuna exclaimed "Why would a girl even confess to someone like me?"

"Because you're Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko spoke up still smiling brightly "Everybody likes Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna's face heated up. Is that even logic? Why would anyone like someone as no-good and useless as him? But nevertheless, the brunet merely looked down trying to hide his red face "T-Thanks…"

Kyoko continued smiling "It's the truth… there's no need to thank me…"

They were both interrupted as the school bell rang once again, indicating the end of lunch time.

"Ah! It's time already! Let's go Tsuna-kun!"

"O-okay… just go ahead without me… I'll catch up later." Tsuna said

Kyoko tilts her head before nodding "Okay! Don't be late!" And with that she ran off.

"…" Tsuna watches as the door close. He took out his unfinished scarf…

'_It's still not done…' _he sighed

* * *

><p>TIMESKIP<p>

**December 25…**

"Tsuna-kun…" Nana calls out to her son "Aren't you going to have your breakfast today?"

Tsuna sticks his head out of the door "Maybe later!" the brunet then goes back in his room.

"Oh…"

"I heard from Hayato that Sawada didn't attend their Christmas party…" Bianchi approaches Nana "I noticed he had been cooped up in that room of his lately."

"Ahh well, Tsuna-kun is doing something important you see…" Nana smiles

"Is Tsuna-nii okay?" Fuuta tugs her skirt

"He's fine… don't worry." Nana looks up _'What a troublesome child…'_

"Mama! When are we going to party?" Lambo comes out

"Maa, maa… I'll start cooking right now!" However, before she could even go to the kitchen, the telephone rang "Arre…?"

* * *

><p>"It's done!" Tsuna exclaimed holding up a blue scarf, his fingers were wrapped with band aids thanks to the blisters he got from clumsily using the knitting needles. He then looks around him, there were different colored scarves neatly arranged around him, almost like a rainbow.<p>

"But…" Tsuna puts the scarf down

True enough all the scarves had some parts of the yarn sticking out and some rows seemed to be crooked. It looked like… crap.

"I knew it I'm a failure at this! I should've bought scarves instead!" the brunet sighed

"At this rate…"

* * *

><p>"<em>That's why… what's there to hear out?"<em>

_Tsuna pursed his lips. He looks at the gifts he prepared for them under the Christmas tree "Won't you…at least accept my gift?"_

_They all turned their attention to the tree. With a frown they merely look away and walked off…_

* * *

><p>Small tear drops fell on the scarf he was holding. Unbeknownst to him, tears were already sliding down his face. As soon as he realized this he hastily wipes them away.<p>

'_What am I crying for? Baka…' _Tsuna sniffed _'That was a long time ago!'_

After finally wiping them away "Yosh time to wrap them up-"

"Tsuna-kun!" Nana enters his room

"H-hai?"

"We're celebrating Christmas at Yamamoto-san's sushi shop!" Nana spoke up "Hurry up~! We need to get going!"

"H-huh? Bu-but!" Nana had dragged him out _'But the scarves!'_

"Baka-Tsuna." Tsuna turns around only to end up having a paper bag hit him on the face "Ow!"

"You almost forgot these." Reborn crosses his arms as he hops down his bed.

Tsuna looks at the content. It was the hand-made scarves. "Thanks Reborn." And with that he left with his mom.

"Hmpf." The arcobaleno smirks

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the intrusion!" Nana exclaimed as she entered with Tsuna.<p>

"Ohh Sawada-san, I'm glad you came!" Tsuyoshi, who was behind the counter making his delicious sushi grins at the guests.

The place was filled with decorations for Christmas. Paper strings were hanging above, bright lights were wrapped around the sills. Tinsels were wrapped by the counter, garlands were placed by the windows, doors and the stairs and so on.

"Party! Party!" Lambo and I-pin runs inside

"Lambo! I-pin!" Fuuta chases after them

"Oh my… they sure are excited." Nana giggles

"Sawada-san! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko and Haru approaches them, they were holding a tower of plates

"K-Kyoko-chan and Haru? You-you guys are here too?" Tsuna said

"Hai desu! We decided we should at least enjoy our Christmas together! Neh?" Haru turns to Kyoko who nodded "Hn!"

"Ah! Let me help you with that!" Tsuna said about to take the dishes but Kyoko merely shook her head

"It's okay Tsuna-kun… you have something else important to do."

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked

"They're waiting for you Tsuna-san…" Haru smiled "They're waiting for you upstairs…"

Tsuna could only look at the two questioningly before realization dawned to him _'Could it be…'_ "I understand… I'll be going then."

Kyoko and Haru smiles at each other.

* * *

><p>'<em>I wonder… if they're mad at me…' <em>Tsuna thought_ 'I haven't been able to talk to them since … since the time I yelled at them.'_

As Tsuna reached the second floor of the sushi shop he was startled at the chorused greetings!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

His caramel eyes widen "E-Everyone?"

All his guardians (Except for Lambo) were there. Yes. Even Hibari. No wonder why he was pissed, they must've forced him to go too.

"Boss!" Chrome smiled timidly "I bought a gift for you."

"EXTREME CHRISTMAS TO YOU SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled

"C-Chrome… Onii-san…" the brunet still felt shock

"Juudaime! Do you like our surprise?" Gokudera approaches Tsuna with a grin

"Haha! We decorated the place!" Yamamoto proudly points at him and at the guardians

Tsuna looks around. A huge sign was written _'Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!' _tinsels and blinking lights surrounded the sign. Hand-made decorations like paper chains hang from above as well as stars that were made out of paper and decorated with glitters. The place was very pretty.

"You guys… did all these?" Tsuna asked

Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded while Chrome and Ryohei exchange cheerful looks.

"It's all for you Tsuna!"

"Eh?"

"Juudaime, you said you're not interested in Christmas because something happened right? So we thought that we should at least let you enjoy Christmas today to forget whatever had happened in your previous Christmas!" Gokudera exclaimed

"You shouldn't hate Christmas for what had happened… you should always look forward to it. Tsuna." Yamamoto pats the brunet on the shoulder.

For once, Tsuna was speechless… they did all this… for him? Is that the reason why they had been so busy? Because they were planning a party just for him? And… and after yelling at them like that?

"_Enough!" Tsuna turns around, his expression bitter and dark "If I say I'm fine… I'm fine! There's nothing else to say! Just accept it! Okay?"_

"When we saw your reaction when we wanted to ask you what happened last time…" Yamamoto continued "We were more determined to make the plan a success!"

"It must be painful Juudaime…" Gokudera looks down "Whatever had happened it must've been painful if you had made such a hurt face. We're sorry we weren't there to at least help you out Juudaime."

The brunet couldn't help it… he was touched beyond words. He had gotten mad at them and yet, they ended up feeling more determined to make a Christmas party for him. Even though their future selves were the main reasons that he felt bad every Christmas… it didn't matter anymore. What they did… right now… he was thankful… so thankful.

"You're…" he could feel his lips tremble and tears well up "You're not mad?"

"What? Why would we be mad?" Yamamoto grins "We were the ones being annoying. I thought you had the right to snap at us."

"That's right Juudaime… Gome- Juudaime! What's wrong?" Gokudera hastily approaches Tsuna, whose tears were flowing freely down his face as he looked down. "Did we say something wrong? I knew it! You shouldn't have pestered on forcing Juudaime to talk about it!"

"Maa, maa… but you kept asking Tsuna too, remember Gokudera?" Yamamoto said while Gokudera stiffen and glared at him.

"Boss…" Chrome hands him her handkerchief

"REAL MEN CRY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yells

"Pathetic…" Hibari, who was far from the group, muttered

"Shut up turf top!" Gokudera yells back "You too Hibari!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Tsuna sniffed "I…I didn't mean to yell… I-I j-just…"

"Maa, maa Tsuna…" Yamamoto puts a comforting arm around Tsuna's shoulder

"Juudaime, please don't apologize we're the ones at fault." Gokudera said

"Boss… please don't feel bad." Chrome rubs his back

"That's right Sawada! We need to celebrate Christmas with a smile to the EXTREME!" Ryohei spoke

"Still pathetic…" Hibari mumbles

"Hibari you…" Gokudera glared

Tsuna chuckled before wiping his tears. Then, the guardians noticed the band aid in Tsuna's fingers.

"Juudaime! Your fingers!"

"Did you hurt yourself or something Tsuna?" Yamamoto frowns

"O-Oh this… it's nothing." Tsuna hides them "These small wounds are nothing, I just got them from knitting."

"Knitting?" Chrome tilted her head questioningly

"Un!" Tsuna nodded and held out the paper bad "I-I made you guys some scarves… t-though… they're not that great… sorry." Before the brunet could do anything, the paper bag was gone from his hold "A-arre?"

"What? Are you kidding?" Yamamoto exclaimed before taking out a blue scarf "They're awesome!"

"Juudaime…" Gokudera was clutching his red scarf "…t-this… this is the BEST gift I have ever received!" his eyes were sparkling while looking at the scarf as if it was the most precious jewel in the world.

"Boss… made this?" Chrome touches the fabric "It's so warm…" she smiled before putting on the indigo scarf

"THIS IS EXTREME KNITTING!" Ryohei already had his yellow scarf around his neck.

"Hn…" Hibari just stared at his violet scarf before folding it neatly and putting it in his coat pocket.

Tsuna looks at them, a bit stunned. They really liked it… they appreciated it. He never felt so happy.

"Tsuna."

The young boss looks up.

"Thanks!"

"Juudaime! I'm forever grateful!"

"Thank you so much Boss."

"EXTREME THANKS!"

"…hn…"

Slowly, a smile formed his lips as his eyes shut into glad arcs and spoke "I should be the one thanking you guys! Thanks… Thanks a lot for everything!"

And just like that… Tsuna had concluded this was the _BEST _Christmas he ever had.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! BELATED CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! THIS is my gift to you!<strong>_** =D**

Please do read and review! *Bows*


	30. The secret of the ring

_A/N:_ Sorry to keep you huys waiting, anyway here's the new update! ^^ (I'm very sorry Icy-chan! )

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>** 28**_

Talbot makes a small smile before replying to the question that was given to him "I was looking for that book…"

"And this book is?" Reborn weighs it in his small hands

"It holds a secret about the Vongola Rings."

"A secret?"

"Oh… the Vongola rings hold a _lot_ of secrets… however, that shall be told in a different story…" Talbot walked towards a table and took a seat. As Reborn saw Talbot signaling him to seat as well, the arcobaleno followed with a raised eyebrow.

As Reborn took a seat, Talbot asked "How… is Vongola Decimo?"

"Last I saw him, he was doing fine." Reborn looks down at the book. Was it him? Or were the pages glowing?

"Ah… it's still writing up to now?" Talbot gently took the book "What a complicating wish…"

"What are you talking about?" Reborn looks at him suspiciously. Who won't be suspicious on seeing a blind man holding a book and concluding it is currently writing something when it is dimly glowing?

"This is… an important book." Talbot caressed it

"What's an important book like that doing in the library?"

"Ohoho… it seems I forgot to bring it back and mistook it for a normal book… see what old age can do?" Talbot chuckled

"It sounds too suspicious for me…" Reborn muttered "What would you be doing with books… when you can't even see?"

"Now, now Reborn… just because I'm blind… doesn't mean I can't touch… or hear." Talbot grabs a book beside him "Every book… has a story to tell… and I am able to hear them without reading." Slowly, the old man makes a frown "However… these books… they're all lies."

"What?"

"You can't believe that everything around here is true to what they say?" Talbot raises his arms "Histories… pasts… all the tragedies that had happened- humans love to bend the truth to make things look heroic… inspirational… but most of all… to hide something deep and dangerous." He puts his arms down gently "And because of that… we don't know what's true anymore."

"Sou?"

"Yes! Very true indeed! If you want, I'll give you some examples from the Vongola's history!" Talbot smiles "Vongola Settimo… they said he had the best fashion sense with his hat and mustache, however, it was all to cover up his addiction for cowboys. And then we Have Vongola Secondo who was said to be the most fearsome boss in all the generations, but is actually a softie and likes animals… after that there's Vongola Terzo who has a very unique hairstyle, though there was no lie about his history… I think they should've added that description…-"

"Talbot…" Reborn looks at the craftsman sternly

"Hoho… I guess you can see through _my_ own lies…" Talbot said "You must loosen up once in awhile Reborn…"

"Sorry, but with the current situation right now… I don't think I can." Reborn was clenching his fists so hard that he didn't notice it was staring to bruise up "I need to ask you something… about the-"

"Broken Sky ring of Vongola Decimo?"

"How did you-?"

"I can sense the soul within the ring. It is filled with misery and dejection. It is tainted…" he frowned "What happened? What caused this? Why can I sense a black flame consuming the ring?"

"Black flame?" the arcobaleno didn't like the sound of that

"Unlike the rainbow colored flames that each and every person hold, that is filled with firm resolve and resolution, which makes up the beautiful color of the flame… the black flame… is the total opposite. The color black represents darkness, the absence of light, the adversity to all hypocrisy, the boldness of rescuing what's forgotten in the shadows, what's occult.

"This flame is only created once a person wishes to have never lived… to have never been created and just… disappear. It is created when the person had lost his light and have no desire to live anymore… it is created… when that person had finally been broken and shunned by the precious thing he had considered as his light." The craftsman explained

'_I can see the connection now…'_ Reborn thought _'The reason why the ring broke… what did those guardians do… Tsuna?'_

The arcobaleno was then aware that Talbot was reading the mysterious book with an interesting look.

"Oh dear me… what a crisis this had turned out to be. Primo must be having a hard time by now. I really want to tell him _'I told you so'_." The infant looks at the other with a puzzled look

"What are you talking about? And what's that book about?"

Talbot looks up "As I have said… this book contains a secret of the Vongola rings, but I apologize but you must not know."

"What? Why?"

"Secrets have reasons on why they must be kept. First and far most is to make sure no one must know of course. Second, there are times when we must not know things for our own safety and also… to make sure this secret must not be used in the wrong way. A secret… is a new knowledge… a knowledge nobody knows and can be sometimes be advantageous or be a burden… depending on what it is."

"So?"

"So… there must be a reason as to why Primo had told me to keep this as a secret." Talbot said "An example is how dangerous this information can be."

Reborn's instincts were screaming like crazy about how important this 'secret' can actually be. He had a feeling this could be a key to the puzzle he had been trying to solve all this time.

"Can you give me a clue?"

Before Talbot could continue, the book glowed brighter and the craftsman suddenly looked stunned. Minutes of silence passed before Talbot suddenly spoke up "I understand…" however, Reborn had a feeling he wasn't talking to him… but at the book?

"Reborn… I am now going to reveal the secret."

Reborn wanted to ask why… but Talbot interrupts him "It is by the order… of the one who had began all this."

"Primo…?"

"You can share this to the Decimo's family, but _only _them." Talbot looked deadly serious "It seems that the situation had gotten serious and dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" Reborn kept looking at the book

"Dangerous enough to say that… Decimo's life is in danger."

"What? What's the meaning of this?"

"I'll explain it to you later… for now. You must now about what the ten Vongola Boss' knows." Talbot opens the book and started flipping the pages in a fast motion and light suddenly surrounded the two. Reborn, being the hitman he was, took Leon who transformed into a gun out of caution.

"Calm down. I assure you nothing will happen to you."

"What is this?" Reborn said as glowing orbs surrounded them

"This is a fragment of the past." The light dimmed and much to the hitman's surprise. His surroundings were now different. He was still in the Vongola mansion, but not in the main library, instead, he was in an office. And the office was…

"Primo! We have the information of the next meeting you are to attend to."

The person sitting by the desk with his back turned, faced the person who had just arrived.

Sky blue eyes gleamed in appreciation as he smiled "Thank you for your hard work."

"We are now in the past. 400 years ago to be exact." Talbot told the arcobaleno who looked stunned "And we are apparently, in Vongola Primo's office."

"Why?"

"This is where everything happened."

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"What? You must not be expecting that it all happened in a battle or in a life-or-death situation, now did you? Those things happen only in fictions. No, this happened in a small and light conversation between Primo and I." Talbot explained while looking slightly amused

"Then why didn't you just explain to me about the conversation?"

"I got tired of that, and besides, showing it would make things more understandable." Talbot turns his head to the door "Now, here I come… right about… now!"

The door opens "Hello Primo…"

"Ah Talbot," Primo watches the craftsman, who looked a whole lot younger than how he currently looked. (Please feel free to use your imagination) "I believe that you're here to discuss about those rings you have created for us?"

"Please, feel free to call them _Vongola _rings. They'll soon be yours after all." Talbot sits on the comfortable chair that was facing Primo's desk

"Are you sure it's okay to make those?" Primo frowned "I mean I heard they are part of that… Trinisette. And if I remember correctly… this trinisette is very powerful… and powerful as the keyword… I mean _dangerous_."

"Hm. Well yes." Talbot replied, looking really unaffected at what the blonde said "Anyway, I'm here to ask if you needed anything to add up in the ring, besides being able to light up flames and stuff."

Primo could only sigh tiredly before speaking nonetheless "What about being able to separate it in half?"

"That's a strange request."

"Well, it's for the future Vongola generation. I have decided that whoever inherits the title will inherit the ring as well. And as for who'd be the heir… it will be decided by the boss and the External advisor himself." Giotto said

"Why do you need another person to decide for the next heir? Why can't it just be the boss?" the craftsman asked

"Just in case the Boss makes a mistake on picking an heir." Giotto shrugged "So anyway, just in case the two disagrees they can always separate the ring in half and give it to their chosen heirs. And after that they'll just battle for the title."

"You have thought this through, haven't you?" Talbot smiled "As I thought, you are as excited as I am to have these rings created."

"No… that's not it." Giotto stood up from his desk and turned to the huge window behind him "I am actually terrified at the creation of these powerful items you're creating. They can destroy the world in a blink of an eye. Hopefully, one day… someone would be able to carry on the true will of the Vongola and protect other people with the help of these… these Vongola rings."

"And hopefully that someone won't want to destroy the world with those rings."

"Talbot!"

"Relax Primo… it was just a mere joke." Talbot stood up "I assure you that those rings will have bearers that are not power hungry. After all, I trust your future descendants. If I didn't… then I wouldn't have created them in the first place."

"Why _did_ you create them?"

Talbot's expression went grave "I believe that someday, in the near future, something dark and powerful will come and destroy mankind…" the tense atmosphere immediately vanishes "… so for safety measures I decided to create the rings."

"B-but what if they end up in the wrong hands? What if they end up with people with corrupt hearts?" Giotto asks

"Don't worry… that won't be possible."

"What?"

"The ring will reject them, in other words… break."

Giotto could only look at him in a puzzled manner.

"Something as pure as a flame filled with resolve gives power to the rings… however," Talbot frowned "Once something as dark and impure touches the ring. They will break. They won't be able to handle the foul power, thus, they get rejected."

A heavy silence filled the room.

Giotto breaks the silence with a sigh "This… is very tiring."

"Being a boss is very tiring." Talbot agreed

Giotto gave him a small glare when suddenly, an idea sprouted "Oi Talbot. You said the ring is a part of the trinisette right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"And the trinisette is powerful, right?"

"I don't have any idea where you're getting at."

"What if… what if the ring is able to grant a wish for each of the bosses?" Giotto asked

"And may I ask what your reason is?" Talbot obviously didn't like the idea

"Every Vongola Boss has a huge burden to carry… and I just thought-"

"Well that is natural Primo…" Talbot interrupts "Vongola is the most powerful Family in the history! It is only natural that the boss of such a powerful family who has a hundred of ties with other families be burdened! I don't see any reason to do this at all! It is too dangerous-"

"Oh so now you see the danger of the rings." Primo glanced at him

Talbot sighed "All I'm saying is… what if… what if they end up making the wrong wish? Even people with pure hearts and flames can create grave mistakes, such as indirectly wishing for the world to end!"

Giotto chuckled and shook his head "Dear Talbot, don't you trust my descendants?"

"Hoho, Primo got me there…" Talbot said to Reborn "He's a very wise guy…"

"But Primo-"

"Calm down Talbot I have thought about it." Primo held up a hand "I shall be the guardian and be the one to reveal this. Remember, I had asked you to engrave our souls to the ring? I can use that advantage to speak to the future bosses and explain things to them. Then, I shall seek their true wishes and with the help of the trinisette power, grant it if it's essential.

"The future boss will not know about this until the time comes that it is necessary for them to discover one of the hidden secrets of the ring."

"Don't tell me you have more things to add up." Talbot stared at the boss in disbelief

"Oh! Of course, I have a list!"

"You really were excited for this, weren't you? You set me up."

"What? No, of course not!" Primo feigned a confused look

"…and very mischievous." Talbot added as he looks at Reborn

"Being a Vongola boss… is a heavy burden itself… so to at least help the burden lessen..." Primo turns to Talbot with a smile "They shall be allowed to have one wish. Just one. Enough to be released by those burdens and move on."

Talbot clenched his fists before unclenching them and sighing "I understand… but we should at least record the wishes."

"Oh yes. Of course!" Primo looks around his desk before taking out a blank book "Here! You can write the record here!"

"Me? And who do you think is responsible for this?"

"You don't expect me to live forever to write down the wishes." Giotto frowned

"And do you expect me to?"

The blonde shrugs, and for the umpteenth time the craftsman sighed "Fine. I'll just somehow link the ring to the book and maybe it will be able to magically write down the wishes and what or how the situation was used to grant it."

"Wow, that's possible?" Giotto asked in shock

Talbot shrugged "If rings can grant wishes, even the impossible ones, then books being written magically is nothing compared to that."

Giotto smiles "Thank you Talbot."

And with that, everything around them vanished and Reborn and Talbot found themselves back in the library, in their usual seats.

"So… that was the secret?" Reborn frowned "The Vongola Ring can grant wishes of the bosses of Vongola?"

"That's right."

"Then…" Reborn looks at the book "What was Dame-Tsuna's wish?"

Talbot kept his mysterious smile "Did you know the wish being written of Vongola Decimo is from the future?"

Reborn looked surprise, but he immediately regains his composure "So… everything that's been happening. Is all related to the future. Isn't it?"

"That's right."

The arcobaleno was hesitant "So, is it true… that the Tsuna who is currently existing in this time… is from the future?"

Talbot once again, caressed the book "It's all part of his wish."

'_Why? Tsuna?'_ Reborn thought with clenched fists _'Why did you make such a wish?'_

_"We can't help it!" Lambo boldly yelled back, "Why? Why did he kill? After promising us he wouldn't take a life, after telling us how precious a life can be no matter what the circumstances were! We were shock! Scared! We couldn't look at him anymore!"_

'_Could it be…?'_ everything was starting to fall in place

"_I can sense the soul within the ring. It is filled with misery and dejection. It is tainted…" he frowned "What happened? What caused this? Why can I sense a black flame consuming the ring?"_

"Tsuna… you…"

Talbot continued staring at Reborn with a frown "You might want to go back to Japan."

"_Dangerous how?"_

"_Dangerous enough to say that… Decimo's life is in danger."_

Reborn silently cursed before jumping down his chair. "Maybe soon, but I have to take care of a matter." _'I need to call Giannini…'_

Talbot makes a small nod before hiding the book in his cloak.

"Reborn… one more thing."

Reborn turns to the craftsman

"The only way to restore the ring is… black is the opposite to white, to light, to pureness. White is pure, unstained, uncolored, as a newborn infant that's born pure. All you need are the pure feelings and the true resolves of the flames of his friends… after all, you need the light to fight the darkness. And we both know that Decimo's family… is his own light."

"Yes…"

'_The light that had put him in darkness…'_

* * *

><p>The door of the unconscious Sawada Tsunayoshi's room opened as two people emerged. One of them was holding a bouquet of roses.<p>

"He's still not awake?" Yamamoto frowned as he saw the brunet, who was still in the same position as last time.

"Isn't it obvious? You idiot." Even with the harsh words, Gokudera's tone didn't seem to be in it as it was filled with grief and guilt.

"Tsuna's mom was really depressed when she requested us to guard him." Yamamoto said

"I'm even surprised Okaa-sama would let us guard him, when it was our own fault that he ended up like this." Gokudera takes the vase and puts the flowers he brought in it.

Yamamoto approaches the brunet with a frown and sat next to the bed with the nearby stool "He's been like this for a week now."

Gokudera looks at Tsuna. Even though they were confirmed _he _was Tsuna… there was still a _bit _of doubt in their minds and probably in their hearts. But, this didn't stop them from worrying and caring for the brunet. No matter who he is, he's still Tsuna right?

"Juudaime…" Gokudera held the limp hand "If you can hear us…" forest green eyes stared at the brunet with dejection "Please… wake up."

_That won't work…_

"Wha-?"

Mist suddenly appeared at the other side of the young boss' bed. And much to their surprise, someone they weren't expecting to see suddenly appeared.

"Kufufu… oya? What kind of predicament have the Vongola gotten himself into this time?" mismatch eyes met the shocked faces of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

_**End of**_** chapter**

* * *

><p>Mukuro finally appears! What will happen? (I noticed I've been doing a lot of cliffy) ._. Anyway! Please check out my new drawings in deviantArt! xD http:  jultsu072 . deviantart . com/ (erase spaces)

Please do review! Sorry if there are mistakes, I wasn't able to beta it... Sorry Icy-chan!


	31. A failure

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it took awhile to update this new chapter! I had been busy with our exams last week but not to worry! They're done! Well... not all, there's still some other subject, but... you get the point..

Anyway! I'd like you guys to see an art created for this fic by: **Domino-san**! Give Domino-san a round of applause pleasE! (YEHEY!) Here's the link:

http : / ledomino. deviantart. com / art / Tsuna- Their- Boss- 27- 279719338 (please erase the spaces)

I have to say, it was a splendid art... but that's not all what we're about to celebrate! I would like to THANK all **READERS **for the support and for letting me reach 1000+ reviews! Thank you so much! My first 1k reviews *Faint*

Of course, I'd like to thank my beta for the support as well: The Ice Within

That's all ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Gokudera immediately went between Mukuro and his beloved boss' bed "What do you want? You better not do anything suspicious to Juudaime!"

"Kufufu, I'm not the kind of person to attack someone who's down." Mukuro smirks. "Only cowards do that."

"What are you doing here then?" Yamamoto asked tentatively.

"Nothing much really…" the illusionist replied, "My dear Chrome was supposed to be the one visiting, however, I couldn't help but check the body I'll be possessing soon. In case it's damaged…"

"Bastard! Juudaime is not an item!" the bomber took out his dynamites.

"Mukuro…." Yamamoto said in warning tone.

"Oya, oya… calm down… as I have said I'm not planning to do anything." Mukuro looked at the unconscious brunet, "But Chrome is…"

"Chrome?"

"That's right… it seems like she have thought of a way to probably… awaken our sleeping beauty here."

"She thought of way to wake Juudaime up?" Gokudera exclaimed, excitement lining his voice.

Mukuro just gave a small nod, his smirk still pasted on his face.

"W-will she really be able wake Tsuna up?" the swordsman asked, new hope drifting into place.

"Kufufu… don't look down on my precious Chrome." Mukuro said.

"Will… will Juudaime go back to normal once he's awake?"

"Normal? Oya, he had always been out of the ordinary." His mismatched eyes gave them calculative gazes.

"Idiot! I mean, will he be the same as the Juudaime we once knew?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… never changed. As far as I know, he had always been the same." The mist guardian was slowly being surrounded by mist, "Kufufu… and to think that you two knew him better than anyone else."

The last part struck the two hard. What was that suppose to mean? That they didn't know Tsuna? Of course they do! He was… _is_ the most amazing person they have ever met! He was the one person they respected the most… he was their… their friend.

Tsuna's finger twitched. Unfortunately, no one noticed.

Yamamoto and Gokudera's attention went to the girl who had appeared after the mist dissipated.

"It seems like…" Chrome started, "…we still have a lot more to know…"

"What do you mean?" Gokudera frowned.

"I'm not quite sure." Chrome approached the unconscious form of Tsuna. She couldn't seem to stand staring at the brunet. Images of the brunet surrounded by corpses flashed in her mind. She turned away for a moment. Yet another image of her older self running away from the older version of her boss flashed as well. Guilt consumed her as he remembered the sad look in those caramel eyes.

"What are you planning to do?" Yamamoto asked, snapping her out from here reverie, "Mukuro said you were going to try and wake Tsuna up."

"Y-Yes." Chrome replied hesitantly.

"How?"

"I'll be looking into his mind." She gently pushed the bangs on the brunet's forehead away.

Gokudera looked uncertain, "You better not do anything strange."

"I won't…" Chrome quietly replied, "I'll do my best to wake him up… and at the same time, bring him back to his normal self."

Something struck the two teens as he heard the illusionist spoke that. A bit of happiness and yet… something else.

The way she said she was going to bring their friend back to _normal._ It sounded as if… he was never his normal self. That was a bit true… his attitude, his way of thinking… Tsuna had changed. But, the way he worries for them and think about them before himself. It seemed like his normal self.

"Is there something wrong?" Chrome spoke up as she noticed them thinking deeply.

"N-no… ahaha." Yamamoto said nervously.

"Do what you want." Gokudera tried to look uncaring, but it was obvious he was bothered by something.

Chrome continued staring at them owlishly before turning back to Tsuna and gently placed her forehead on his. Then, as soon as she shut her eye, light consumed the room and the two teens could only shield their eyes.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Chrome opened her eye and found herself in the familiar dark void. A trident then forms in her hand. She had thought things through and had come up with a plan. During her last visit, she remembered seeing her boss sleeping in a glass like prison. And so, with that in mind, she had decided to find that glass prison and break it before it could vanish with the young boss, and try to wake him up.<p>

She was positive everything would go back to normal with that solution.

"Boss…" she clutched her trident, "I'm coming."

Before she could even start her search, a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"_Chrome?"_

Her amethyst eye slowly widens. She turned around carefully.

"E-eh? How'd you get here?"

Her grip on the trident slackened as she saw the person who was supposed to be asleep, standing before her, quite wide awake. Those familiar caramel eyes filled with curiosity and shock, met with her amethyst one.

"B…Boss?"

* * *

><p>"So, Sawada is still in the hospital?" Hana approached Kyoko who was sitting on a swing, rocking it back and forth, as if deep in thought – which she most probably was.<p>

The two were currently hanging out by the park. They were supposed to go to a cake shop to cheer Kyoko up since Hana noticed how depressed her friend had been. But, it didn't seem to have worked.

Kyoko nodded before murmuring thanks as Hana handed her an ice cream.

A vein popped on Hana's forehead "That stupid guy. Making you worry like this. He should've been more careful-"

"You're wrong Hana-chan…" Kyoko suddenly spoke up, "It's not his fault. He didn't do anything wrong… but I… I did."

"What do you mean? Wasn't the reason he ended up in the hospital was because he ran into the burning gym stupidly?" Hana crossed her arms, "What kind of person runs into a burning building carelessly?"

"He didn't do it out of stupidity." Tears welled up in Kyoko's eyes. Apparently, the students in school had realized Tsuna was in a coma and was being fed with lies, saying that the reason was because he jumped into the gym that was on fire and so on. Only Kyoko and some other certain people knew the truth, "H-He… he did it to s-save… o-oniichan and everyone else! And I-" she started sobbing "And I was stupid… stupid enough to get mad at him and accept what he said!"

"What… what did he say?"

"He said it was his entire fault." Kyoko choked "A-and I believed him… be-before he tried to save… onii-chan a-and th o…others!"

Hana couldn't quite understand what her best friend meant. Didn't Tsuna run into the burning gym? Not save his friends? _'Or maybe she meant Sawada ran into the building because he thought his friends were there and tried to save them. But if I remember correctly, that blonde guy saved Sawada from the fire… but Kyoko's brother and the others weren't there when he came out.'_ Hana was scratching her head in confusion.

"I-I wish Tsuna-kun could forgive me!" Kyoko sobbed.

"Maa Kyoko…" Hana patted her best friend, "You know Sawada isn't the type to get mad at anyone… especially at someone like you."

"But…"

"Sawada… he's always too soft." Hana assured, "He'll never stay mad at anyone. And even though he should be the one who's supposed to get mad, he'd instead think that it was his fault and that he was the one who did something wrong." Hana sighed, "That's how naïve he can sometimes be."

"I…I want to apologize… to him." Kyoko looked down.

"Then why don't we do it tomorrow? After classes."

"B-but… he's in a coma, remember?"

"They say you can talk to a person in a coma. Because, even though that person is unconscious, he'll still be able to hear you when you speak to him." Hana said.

"R-really?"

"Yap." Kyoko's face brightened, "I-if that's the case! Then… let's do it!"

Hana sighed in relief as she saw her best friend slowly cheer up "And while we're at it, why don't we ask the whole class to make a card for him? I heard they're starting to miss 'Dame-Tsuna'."

"Un!" Kyoko nodded cheerfully.

* * *

><p>TIMESKIP<p>

Another day of school and Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived in the classroom looking more depressed than yesterday.

"Yoh Yamamoto, what's up?" a teammate of the baseball star approached him.

"Oh hey Karu." Yamamoto forced a smile.

"What? Dame-Tsuna still not awake?" Karu put a hand on his shoulder carefully.

"Yeah… and please don't call him that."

"Oops, sorry 'bout that." He grinned apologetically, "Hey, I think I know what'll cheer you up."

"Huh?"

"You know Sasagawa?"

"Which Sasagawa actually?" Yamamoto asked questioningly.

"Kyoko!" Karu exclaimed "She and her friend, Kurokawa, are planning to make a card for Sawada. And they want us all to join in making it. Apparently, everyone doesn't seem to mind. They kinda' miss him. Haha."

"A card?"

"What? Really?" Gokudera suddenly joined in the conversation.

"It sure sounds like her to come up such an idea." Yamamoto turned to Gokudera.

"Maa, if it's for Juudaime…" Gokudera crossed his arms "I must be the first to sign it! As his right-hand man, it is my duty!"

Karu just sweat-dropped, while Yamamoto laughed, "Maa, maa Gokudera." Slowly, the smile on the baseball player's face vanished.

Gokudera noticing this, dropped his enthusiasm act and spoke, "You want to talk about it, don't you?"

Yamamoto nodded.

Karu could only look at the two questioningly "Huh?"

"Sorry Karu but we have to go somewhere."

"What? But classes are gonna start soon!" Karu pointed out.

"Don't worry, we'll be back as soon as possible." Yamamoto said before following Gokudera out the classroom.

"A-ah…"

-Rooftop-

"I don't understand… why didn't it work?" Yamamoto leaned against the fence.

"I'm not sure either." Gokudera clenched his fists, "He should've woken up. I don't understand what we did wrong."

"We did what we were instructed to do." Yamamoto's amber eyes narrowed as he slowly remembered what had happened.

_Flashback…_

_Chrome slowly pulled away and opened her eye._

"_You're back!" Yamamoto exclaimed._

_Gokudera looked at Tsuna expectantly, hoping to see those caramel eyes once again._

"_He won't wake up." Chrome stated quietly_

"_What? But you said-!"_

"_He won't wake up unless we do something." Chrome looked strangely impassive._

"_What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked slowly._

"_Wait a minute! What's the meaning of this? I thought you were going to enter his mind to wake him up! Why isn't he still awake?" Gokudera demanded._

"_It's not my fault!" Chrome suddenly said in a loud voice, surprising the two. Realizing this, Chrome made a small apology and continued "I… I once visited Boss' mind. And I saw the _real _boss… sleeping deeply there. He was stuck in a glass-like prison." Chrome looked down "I was planning to break that glass prison, wake him up and lead him back to his conscience."_

"_Then? What happened?" Gokudera frowned._

"_I was about to search for him…when suddenly, I… I saw him. Awake." The hand on her chest clenched "But…"_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Boss! You're awake!" Chrome ran towards him. Relieved, happy and glad, she hugged him.<strong>_

_**Tsuna blushed "C-Chrome… eto…"**_

_**Chrome pulled away, a small smile engraved on her face, "Let's go Boss… the others are waiting."**_

_**Tsuna's eyes slowly widened before shutting them, "How'd you get here?"**_

"_**I-it's a technique Mukuro-sama taught me." Chrome frowned as she noticed something was wrong.**_

"_**I see." Tsuna looks up "Chrome. I need you to do something."**_

"_**Boss… why don't we leave here first, then maybe-"**_

"_**I can't… I'm sorry." Tsuna stepped back.**_

"_**Eh?" Chrome blinked "I-if it's because you can't find a way out-"**_

"_**No… it's not that." Tsuna smiled sadly, "It's just that… I'm not the one you're supposed to be leading out."**_

"_**Wha-?" Realization then hit the illusionist "It can't be… you mean… the impos-"**_

"_**He's not an imposter... Chrome." The brunet frowned.**_

"_**But!" Chrome clutched her trident "He's nothing like you Boss! He's scary… he's hiding so many things and we... we don't understand him at all!"**_

_**Dejection flashes in those caramel eyes "Chrome… he… I'm not like that. You know that don't you?"**_

"_**But he's not you-!"**_

"_**He is." The young boss said firmly "We're one. You don't know what you're saying and please… be more careful with your words. They're more hurtful than any wounds I've received."**_

"_**But Boss…-!"**_

"_**I need you to do something…" Tsuna interruptted "Please restore the ring."**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**The ring, it's the only way to bring me back. You need to inject some flames to it to fix it. All the guardians must, and they must do it with the Vongola rings. And once you do this, I'll wake up."**_

_**Chrome pursed her lips "But it's not you who'll be waking up… am I right?"**_

"_**Chrome…" Tsuna frowned.**_

"_**You're starting to become like him…" Chrome shut her eye tightly "I don't understand you anymore either."**_

"…"

"_**Why? Everyone's been waiting for you to come back and the opportunity is right in front of you. Why-?"**_

"_**Please restore the ring with your dying will…" Tsuna murmured, the brunet looked up with eyes gleaming with tears "Please…"**_

_**Chrome looked at the other in a slight shock, before looking away slightly "I… understand…"**_

"_**Thank you…" Tsuna smiled.**_

"_**I'll be going then…" Chrome silently spoke and turned away**_

"_**Tell everyone I miss them… as well as Reborn." She heard the other choke, feeling slightly touched she turned around to see Tsuna waving with a smile, small tears cascading down his face. Light suddenly shone and engulfed the illusionist "Boss…"**_

_Now… you know how it feels…_

_**A deep voice suddenly came and Chrome watched while Tsuna slowly turned around as a silhouette appeared behind him.**_

_**Then… the light took her away before she could see any more…**_

* * *

><p><em>Gokudera slammed the wall with a fist "I don't even know if I'll be willing to do such a thing as to return that… that monster."<em>

"_But… why would Tsuna say such a thing? That they were the same?" Yamamoto frowned._

"_I don't know… but… we must do what Boss' had told us to do." Chrome muttered_

"_Ah… I guess you're right… with our current situation we have no choice but do what Tsuna told us." Yamamoto said, "It's not like we have any other plans."_

_Gokudera bit his lip before standing straight, "Fine. Since Juudaime said so."_

"_I'll go get the broken ring from the Bronco." Chrome said._

"_We'll gather the others then…" Yamamoto turn to Gokudera with a nod._

_And with that they set off._

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you EXTREMELY sure this would wake Sawada up?" Ryohei asked as they all gathered in Tsuna's hospital room._

"_Lambo-san's going to wake Baka-Tsuna up! Gyahaha!" Lambo run around before running towards Tsuna's bed and jumping on it, "Oi Baka-Tsuna! Wake up! You owe Lambo-san candy!"_

"_Maa, maa…" Yamamoto grabbed the co- child from the bed "He'll wake up soon."_

"_Herbivores…" Hibari looked very pissed as he sat by the windowsill, away from the group._

"_All that's left is…" Gokudera was interrupted as the door opened, revealing the illusionist who was holding a small pouch that contained the shattered pieces of the ring._

"_It's here." Chrome said._

"_Yosh…" Yamamoto nodded._

"_What was that? It's not Sawada who's returning to the EXTREME?" They all turned to the boxer who was currently talking to Gokudera._

"_Don't make me repeat myself turf-top." Gokudera growled._

_Hibari's eyes narrowed._

"_Ehh?" Lambo tiled his head questioningly._

"_If that's the case, what's the point of reviving a killer to the EXTREME?" Ryohei looked angry._

"_Killing is prohibited in Nami-chu." Hibari stated simply, "Same goes for killers." (says the one who seems to like biting people to _death_)_

"_Tsuna told us to." Yamamoto said, "We need to trust him. He might… he might have a reason why he wants us to do this." Even with this said, there was doubt in his voice._

_They all remained silent._

_Chrome approaches a small table and emptied the contents of the pouch "Let's begin."_

_One by one they took their places around the small table (except for Lambo who stood on the table) and held out their hands that proudly, wore the ring. Lambo merely followed as he noticed how serious they were and he knew he shouldn't fool around._

"_Let's begin."_

_And with that they all lit their rings. Six different flames all appeared and slowly they grew. Suddenly, their flames were being suck by the shattered pieces. They stared in shock (while Lambo looked at it in amazement). They watched as the flames tilt towards the broken ring and regenerate the item, which was slowly glowing._

_It's working. It's working… the ring was slowly but surely, restoring itself. And Tsuna was finally going to wake up. Yes… he was going to wake up. After all Tsuna said so himself… but…_

_It won't be him who'll wake up._

_Their hands twitched slightly and abruptly, the Vongola ring stopped sucking the flames and instead, it shattered yet again and the flames exploded. As if it were rejected._

"_!" They were thrown away by the force._

_Then suddenly, glittery stuff, which were probably the particles of the flames, were falling from above like snow._

"_What… what just happened?" Yamamoto pushed himself off the ground._

"_I have no idea to the EXTREME!" Ryohei picked up Lambo who was now sobbing pitifully._

"_It didn't work?" Gokudera stood up angrily._

"_It rejected our flames." Chrome tried to stand up, but failed as she set heavily on the floor once again._

"_Why-?"_

"_Wait! Look!" Ryohei suddenly pointed at the ring and they all turned their heads at it. Small sparks of electricity surrounded the ring and a part of the shattered ring was… fixed!_

"_Is that the cow's flames?" Gokudera stared at it with wide eyes._

"_It seems like it accepted the flames of the cow child…" Chrome deducted._

"_But why only his?" Yamamoto asked._

_Hibari frowned._

_Gokudera turns to Lambo "Oi! Tell us what you did!"_

"_Lambo-san! Lambo-san!" Lambo sobbed, "Lambo-san wanted Baka-Tsuna to wake up! Baka Tsuna promised Lambo-san!"_

_They all exchanged looks (except for Hibari). What's this all suppose to mean? Why was Lambo's flame the only one accepted? How did he do it?_

* * *

><p>"I don't understand this! Kuso!" Gokudera gripped the fence tightly, knuckles turning white with the force.<p>

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto frowned and looked at his ring.

Suddenly, the school bell rings.

"We need to go." Yamamoto said, while Gokudera grunted but nevertheless, followed Yamamoto. The both left while feeling confused and depressed that they weren't able to accomplish their task. What did they do wrong? What actually went wrong?

_Please restore the ring with your dying will…_

_Please…_

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Please check out the link once more: http :  ledomino. deviantart . com / art / Tsuna- Their- Boss- 27- 279719338 (erase spaces)

Thanks again Domino-san, readers-san and Icy-chan!

Thank you guys! PLEASE **DO REVIEW!**


	32. The storm and rain's message

A/N: Hope you enjoy this! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 30<strong>_

"Alright everyone! Please sign here!" Kyoko said, taking out a blank sheet of paper, waving a set of colored markers in her hand.

Excited chatters erupted suddenly as the class surged forward to get their hands on the color they wanted to use. Messages and get-well wishes slowly printed itself neatly onto the paper, waiting for the smile that their comatose classmate will have when he read it.

"Hey! What are you gonna write?"

The question was tossed to each other like a beanbag, only to be responded with the same answers.

"'Get well soon' of course!" The tone was as if they were saying 'no duh'.

"Ha! I'm going to write 'Come back to school soon! Nezu-sensei already misses you!'"

"Good one!"

"Just admit you guys miss him too." Hana sighed as she watched them fool around. They, in return just good-naturedly laughed.

The classroom door opened.

Kyoko turned to the door in time to see Yamamoto and Gokudera enter. Looking puzzled at what was happening.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko approached the two cheerfully.

"Yoh, what's happening?" Yamamoto asked, took one look at his classmates, crowding over a piece of paper, and stated with complete innocence in his voice, "Aren't there any classes?"

"There were, but I asked Nezu-sensei to excuse us from classes to make a card for Tsuna-kun." Kyoko waved a hand, pointing at the riot behind her, "Which reminds me… here!" she took out another piece of paper, "You guys write here!"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow before taking the paper.

"Eh? Why do we get a separate paper?" he asked, "Is it because there's no more space?"

Kyoko shook her head "No, it's because…"

"It's because you're Sawada's closest friends right?" Hana had suddenly joined in the conversation, "It's natural you guys should sign in a different paper."

Yamamoto smiled, as if the idea didn't really surprise him at all, "Souka…"

Gokudera stared at the paper, his face unreadable, "Yosh…"

They all turned to him questioningly.

"Since I'm Juudaime's right hand man, I'm gonna sign it first!" Gokudera put a fist on his chest proudly, though Yamamoto thought he saw a flash of sorrow cross his features before the usual proud mask covered his face.

Hana merely rolled her eyes while Yamamoto chuckled nervously, "I'll be next. Since I'm his… uh… left hand man!"

"You idiot! There's no such thing!" Gokudera glared.

Kyoko giggled, "You can let Chrome-chan, Onii-chan and the others sign too! I'm sure Tsuna-kun will be happy if they did."

"Okay." Yamamoto grinned, "Thanks a lot!"

They all knew that Kyoko's hidden message was, "Let all the Guardians sign the paper."

"It's not a problem at all!" Kyoko exclaimed, "Just hand it over by tomorrow, but it would be better if you could hand it before school is over, I'm planning to visit Tsuna-kun by then. But then again, if you hand it to me tomorrow, I get to visit Tsuna-kun again."

They all smiled at her cheerfulness.

"Ok, we understand," Yamamoto said, "We'll try to hand it to you as soon as we're done."

Kyoko nodded before heading towards the crowded students. Hana then turn to them, with hands on her hips, "You guys should be grateful to her for putting this up just for Sawada."

"Haha, we already are, neh Gokudera?"

"Hn."

Hana narrowed her eyes, "Sou… well, while you're trying to sign that, remember how indebted you are to Sawada. I know your messages will come out better."

"Huh?"

Hana crossed her arms, "I heard from Kyoko, Sawada saved your lives, though, I'm not sure what really happened, it still doesn't change the fact that Sawada won't just stupidly jump in a burning building for no reason at all. I know he can't be _that_ stupid."

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes widened, before exchanging looks and looking away, as if remembering a bitter memory.

"What's up with you guys?" Hana noticed the strange exchange.

"Nothing." Gokudera muttered hurriedly, though he understood fully well that this time, they couldn't hide the exchange from Hana.

"We just… remembered something… we don't want to remember." Yamamoto forced a smile, his cheek muscles twitching awkwardly.

"Was it during Sawada saved you?" Hana asked, looking slightly interested.

"Kinda'…" Yamamoto shut his eyes as if not wanting to remember.

Hana sighed, "Guys can be idiots…"

Gokudera glared at Hana "What was that?"

"You heard me. Aren't you at least bit grateful Sawada saved you? Why are you trying to forget something worth remembering? Is it because of a manly pride or something?"

"Look, you have no idea what we've been through-"

"It doesn't matter what details I should know." Hana frowned, her face suddenly serious and slightly furious, "What matters is that he saved you right? That he thought about you guys before even thinking about himself! You should be happy that someone cared enough to try and rescue you."

The two guardians could only look at her, stunned. After a couple of seconds of silence, Hana looked away, pissed, "Seriously, men can be as mindless as a monkey!" and with that she left, her shoes clicking against the floor, echoing in the two guardians' ears.

"What was that-?" Gokudera yelled but Yamamoto held him back.

"Maa, maa Gokudera…" the baseball star said before handing the paper to the bomber, "Here. You said you're going to sign it first right? Just give it to me once you're done."

Gokudera grumbled something inaudible before taking the paper out of Yamamoto's hand and walking out the classroom.

"A-arre? Where are you going?"

Gokudera stopped for a second before turning to Yamamoto, "I'm gonna cool my head… so don't bother following if you don't want to be blown into pieces! Got that?"

Yamamoto blinked before grinning, "Understood."

The storm guardian grunted before leaving. Slowly, Yamamoto's smile vanished as he turned to the empty desk of Tsuna. _'Tsuna…'_

* * *

><p>Gokudera was standing at the back of the school building. The place where he had fought Tsuna for the seat of the Vongola Decimo. The place where he had seen Tsuna's true power and resolve. The place where Tsuna had first saved his life…<p>

He approached the tree where Reborn had appeared to announce the fight between them, and sat under it.

Back then; before he had met Tsuna, he had never seen the point of living. He never saw what the significance of his life was when he was unable to save someone important to him… like his mother. He had never realized the woman who had been visiting him was his mother, thus, he was unable to treasure her until she had died.

And then, the time had come as he met Tsuna. His Tenth. This time, he was determined to protect Tsuna with the cost of his own life and to not make the same mistake. He was going to treasure this person… this person who had given meaning to his life. The person who had yelled to him that he wanted to watch the fireworks with him again when he was at the verge of death.

Gokudera slammed a fist on the tree, savoring the feel of pain as his knuckles came in contact with the harsh bark. How could he have forgotten this? When did he start turning away from him? Why didn't he notice that he was making the same mistake… again?

Tsuna was slowly slipping away from them and he had just realized how important this person was! He shut his eyes tightly. How stupid could he get?

_"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna was looking down, his hand gripping the bomber's arm lightly before looking up with the brightest smile, "You're the best right-hand man ever!"_

He then remembered the time before the school festival started. Those words that Tsuna had told him made him the happiest person in the world. After that, he had sworn to be better and never let his precious Tenth's expectations fall… but… he had failed miserably.

"_I don't even know if I'll be willing to do such a thing as to return that… that monster."_

He couldn't believe he said those words! How could… how could he have considered Tsuna a monster? Tsuna was far from that! He was kind hearted and humble. He would risk his life to save them and yet he was blinded from that truth as he saw Tsuna kill. He swore he would accept Juudaime no matter what, no matter how much he had changed, as long as he still had a human heart. No… even if his heart vanished, he'd still be there for him!

That person who he had dubbed as a monster had called him the 'Best right hand man ever'! And he knew, only Tsuna could say such words for he is the right hand man of Tsuna, and Tsuna only!

"_Why won't you accept me for who I am?"_

The broken tone of his boss' voice echoed in his mind. He clutches his head. _'You're wrong Juudaime…' _for the first time ever, he felt tears well up, _'You're not like that… you were forced to be someone you didn't want to be… and we… we…'_

"_Just because I've done something I shouldn't have done! Why would you suddenly turn away without consulting me?"_

"We were wrong…" Gokudera choked, "I'm so sorry Juudaime… I should've known better… I should've realized…"

…_that you never wanted to do such things…_

…_that… all along you were afraid…_

_"Just… don't leave me alone… ok?"_

Gokudera bit his lower lip. He had been blinded by so many things that he didn't even remember the request Tsuna had given them. To never leave him alone… this was a living proof that Tsuna had been afraid and that he didn't want them to turn away from him. Deep inside, he was still the same Tsuna they all knew and loved.

"_Kufufu… and to think that you two knew him better than anyone else."_

For once, Mukuro was right. To think they knew him better than anyone else. They have been fools to have been fooled by the mask Tsuna wore. He knew that behind that mask… tears were already cascading. And there never was a smile that had cracked, just pain and dejection.

Biting his lower lip, he took out a red pen and wrote:

_Juudaime, I'm sorry I failed you… please wake up soon… -Gokudera, your right hand man._

"It's a right hand man's duty to know his boss better than anyone else…" Gokudera muttered, "And yet…" tears dropped down to the ground, "I failed you Juudaime…"

_"Gokudera-kun, it's ok… you don't have to be a perfect right hand man, I told you before… it doesn't matter if you become my right hand man or not… as long as you're…"_

Gokudera gripped his pen, almost afraid of what the memory would bring him.

_"…you're just next to me as a friend."_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was by the rooftop, lying down and watching the beautiful blue sky above him.<p>

"_What matters is that he saved you right? That he thought about you guys before even thinking about himself! You should be happy that someone cared enough to try and rescue you."_

Slowly he reaches to the sky with one hand. _'I guess, Kurokawa has a point…'_

Ever since Yamamoto had met Tsuna, he always thought he was interesting. Indicating back then, when he knew how no good Tsuna could be and then suddenly, one day, he became this amazing person everyone never knew he can actually be.

He remembered the time he had asked Tsuna some advice before he attempted suicide. The baseball star chuckled at the memory. He really was immature back then… to even think that the Baseball God threw him away just because he broke his arm. Good thing Tsuna was there to snap him out from his stupidity.

Tsuna…

Yeah, he had always been there for him.

If it weren't for him, he wouldn't be here right now. He always knew what's best for him. He was always so selfless. This was one of the reasons why he became friends with him. Tsuna's so amazing that people would overlook it and never notice it.

So…

What changed?

Yamamoto blinked as he asked that question to himself. What really changed? Nothing. Tsuna had been his usual self now that he thinks about it. He never changed. Yet, he treated him like he didn't know him.

How can he be so dense?

_"I'm angry at myself for making you do those things!" Tsuna shut his eyes tightly as he said this, "I… I made you frown and feel angry! I made you punch a teammate! Because of me…! Because of me you're always in trouble! You were always forced to do things that you were not suppose to do because of me!"_

This _other_ Tsuna had said the same words that the _real_ Tsuna would've said.

_"What are you talking about? The Yamamoto I know never makes mistakes, not unless he follows his instincts."_

This Tsuna knew him like he should. How could he have thought that this Tsuna was an imposter? He had seen him cry, laugh and get mad. He cries when he gets hurt. He laughs when he's with them. He gets mad not for himself, but for them. He didn't understand, what made him think that the Tsuna they had been hanging out was not the real Tsuna and just suddenly, turn away from him?

Tsuna even told Chrome he was Tsuna, yet they ignored his words!

_"Please… just…" he was shivering, "…go away… before-before I make things worse for you…"_

The brunet had once told him to leave him but…

_"I'll have to refuse your order."_

He refused. And then…

_"Just… don't leave me alone… ok?"_

He told him not to leave and ironically…

"_He's not Tsuna…" Yamamoto spoke up…_

"_He's a…"_

"…_monster?"_

During that time, he was ready to leave him, ready to turn away from him. Even though the young boss clearly stated he didn't want to be left alone. He ignored him.

"I really am an idiot… neh Tsuna?" He had put an arm over his eyes while smiling crookedly.

"_W-what are you talking about? Of course you're not!"_

Yamamoto chuckled, he could already imagine Tsuna saying that. And for sure, Tsuna would've said that.

"Tsuna… I…"

_"I'm a burden to you! A hindrance!"_

"I misunderstood you…"

_"Well, the reason why we talk silently at times is because we don't want others to understand or hear what we want to say, but instead, we want them to already know and realize this without conveying it and accept whatever it could be."_

"And not only that… I also…" he bit his lower lip.

_"I'll follow you and never leave your side"_

_"I know there are times when we can't seem to understand each other, but… even so. I'll never leave or abandon you at all!"_

_I lied…_

The door to the rooftop opened and in came Gokudera. He had his scowl on, but there was determination in his expression. "Here baseball idiot. I'm done writing"

Yamamoto took the paper and read what Gokudera wrote. The bomber had obviously written something but had scratched it out. Instead, he wrote something else.

_I'll become a better right hand man Juudaime! Please wake up soon. –Gokudera_

Yamamoto grinned before writing as well:

_I'll keep my word Tsuna, so I hope you wake up soon so that I could fulfill it… -Yamamoto_

Gokudera grabbed the paper and read it, "What's this suppose to mean?" he demanded and glared at Yamamoto.

"Haha, maa, maa, it's a secret." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Tch." Gokudera handed the paper back to Yamamoto, "Whatever."

"Well anyway, why don't we hand this to Sempai and let him sign it as well?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Ah… let's go." Gokudera left while Yamamoto followed.

Hopefully, things will get better soon.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! :D Special thanks to my beta and to all my reader's as well! Please review!<p> 


	33. The sun's rays and the cloud's pride

Thanks for my beta-reader! Icy-chan! Phew! I noticed a lot of mistakes and I couldn't help but think what I would do without her... haha! x)

Please ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

_WHOOSH!_

_WHOOSH!_

Ryohei's fast punches were delivered fast and steady; the club members could only stare at their captain in awe. Even without a punching bag, it was easy to tell that any opponent that dared to stand up in front of the Sun Guardian wouldn't stand a chance.

Assuming that their captain was merely training extra hard for their upcoming boxing match, the rest of the boxers went back their respective training stations, determined to catch up on the extremeness of Ryohei's punches.

But as usual, they were wrong.

He was nowhere near the feeling of excitement, instead, he felt troubled and extremely stressed. The usual anticipation for upcoming matches seemed to evaporate into thin air, leaving him to sort out his confusing emotions. This morning, he suddenly felt like… like a total loser – one that couldn't get anything right.

Smiling his usual charming smile, the picture of a certain brunet flashed through his mind. As he tried to shake the image away, guilt consumed his body, making him feel even more frustrated. Venting out his anger, he delivered yet another punch towards the innocent wall facing him.

_BOOM!_

A huge gaping hole stared back at them, fragments of the empty circle trickled to the floor, joining the rough surface of the boxing ground. The boxers, unsurprisingly, were dumbfounded about the situation. _What just happened? _Ryohei however, remained uncaring of the stares around him and the fact that he had just damaged school property (we all know where that leads); he dropped down to the floor on one fist and started doing push-ups to relieve the remaining stress.

Unfortunately, this activity was much calmer than the previous one. His mind quickly settled down and wandered to something he tried hard to forget. It happened yesterday, when he met Yamamoto after dinner in one of their exercise runs. The baseball boy struck up a conversation immediately; as usual, the conversations nowadays always ended up talking about Tsuna.

_Flashback_

"_You need to come with me to the hospital." The swordsman requested with slight urgency in his words._

_It was quite sudden, and the boxer's mind didn't seem to be able to register this as quickly as he would have during boxing. "Eh?"_

_Yamamoto repeated his statement slowly, enunciating each word carefully. He was getting slightly impatient._

"_Eh! Why? Did you get hurt to the EXTREME?"_

"_Ha, maa, you're wrong sempai," The baseball star laughed, however, there was an obvious reluctance implicated in the laugh that made Ryohei become serious. "It's about Tsuna. We have a plan to wake him up, but we need all the guardians to accomplish that task."_

"_Really? That's great! Let's go to the EXTREME!"_

_End of flashback_

That day, when he ran towards the hospital with Yamamoto, he felt so happy, so relieved that there was finally something good happening. He wasn't sure how Tsuna ended up in this state, but his guts told him that it was his fault. He pushed those thoughts away though, because he couldn't think of anything he did wrong. Yet, the nagging guilt wouldn't leave him alone.

"_The person we're going to wake up," Green emerald eyes flashed, "is not Juudaime."_

A single image flashed through his mind – Tsuna drenched in blood, surrounded by the corpses of the enemy family. That was all it took to burst his patience, he shouted out in outrage.

"_What did you say? It's not Sawada that's returning to the EXTREME?"_

But something troubled him. Why, of all scenes and memories, did that one stand out? Why was he thinking about that negative side of Tsuna when there were so many more positives? That's right, there were more than that…

"_Thanks a lot, onii-san. You were helpful to the EXTREME."_

Tsuna's bright and naïve smile appeared next. Ryohei bit his lower lip, the unknown source of guilt bubbled within him once again.

"_AH! You have an injury! Uwah! I'm so sorry."_

The worried and caring look Tsuna gave him every time he got hurt warmed his heart.

"_Onii-san!"_

This time, the memory changed. It was when Tsuna got attacked on the rooftop.

"_What are you doing here? It's too dangerous. Get out of here now!"_

_**He was just trying to protect you…**_

"_I'm sorry," Tsuna's eyes shadowed, "I shouldn't have let you fight. I should've taken them down all by myself."_

Ryohei blinked and shut his eyes tightly, as if he could blink away the horrible memories, as if they would just wash down the drain and nothing happened at all. But they won't go away, right?

"_Those enemies were in a different level, you saw how you couldn't escape from the assassins back then, didn't you? There are more enemies that are much stronger than them," Tsuna gave him a long sideway glance before looking back down, "And…" he hesitated before rambling on, "You're just not prepared…"_

He sensed a double meaning to those words then, but he didn't bother to think about it. All he thought was, _'Why? Why did he have to kill to the EXTREME? Just to protect us… he…'_

"_Just because I've done something I shouldn't have done, why would you all turn your backs on me without consulting me?"_

The boxer stopped his push-ups as these words echoed in his mind. Tsuna, sobbing pitifully flashed through his mind. Now that he thought about it, Tsuna looked scared. Why didn't he notice it before?

Those wide horrified eyes glancing around at the bodies surrounding him. The small trembling shoulders that didn't match the straight face he'd been forced to put up as he approached them. The terrified caramel eyes that were so clearly, begging for comfort… For something to tell him _it's going to be okay._

He was suppose to act to his name – onii-san! He was older than all the others; he should've been more mature, been more clear-headed and seen through the truth of the situation. Tsuna didn't call him 'onii-san' for nothing! He had an important role to accomplish; yet, he failed miserably.

"Erm… Captain…" One of Ryohei's members tentatively approached him.

The boxer stood up abruptly, "I'm going for a jog. Take care of the things while I'm gone."

The boy flinched at his abruptness, but nonetheless agreed hurriedly, "H-hai!"

Ryohei lowered his head as he sprinted through the hole he made. He almost ran headfirst into a pole, but he couldn't care less; his mind was too preoccupied nothing but Tsuna.

* * *

><p>A certain auburn-haired school idol roamed around the school, appearing to be searching for someone. She spotted Ryohei, who was jogging in deep thought, his brows furrowed together in a straight line.<p>

"Onii-chan!"

Ryohei's head snapped up as heard the greeting.

"Kyoko!" He waved back at his sibling.

"Are you training?"

He seemed to hesitate, "Y-yeah! What are you EXTREMELY doing here? Don't you have classes?"

Kyoko tilted her head slightly, "It's lunch time…"

"H-huh?" Ryohei blinked, "Really?"

The younger Sasagawa frowned, sensing something wrong "Is something wrong?"

"Ah… no… it's nothing to the EXTREME!" Ryohei waved both hands in front of him, failing around, trying to emphasize his point. "So, you look like you're looking for someone."

Kyoko nodded, completely fooled by the sudden change of topic, "I'm looking for Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun, did you see them?"

"No." Ryohei raised an eyebrow.

"I see. I should get going then."

"Wait! I need to ask you something, Kyoko."

The younger sibling turned towards him; smile still perfectly plastered on her face, "Hai."

"I… I wanted to ask you about Sawada," His knitted eyebrows gave away his troubled feelings, "Don't you think he changed?"

The other's expression was unreadable for a moment, before being replaced by yet another bright smile, "Onii-san, everyone changes."

"That's not what I meant." Ryohei clenched his fists tightly, "Don't you think he became… more like a _stranger_?"

There was a prolonged silence, stretching out not only the time, but also Kyoko's face. She looked serious now, "I also thought Tsuna-kun suddenly changed. He became more distant, like a stranger."

"_You're worried for onii-san, aren't you?"_

"_E-eh?"_

_Tsuna sighed deeply, "Kyoko… you don't have to hide it."_

"_Why? Why don't you look worried?" Kyoko asked frantically, her teeth digging into her bottom lips._

"At that time, I didn't understand…" Kyoko's eyes were now downcast, "I could only think, 'Why wasn't he worried? Doesn't he care? Mou… this isn't the Tsuna-kun I used to know.'"

He stared at her, regardless of the fact that the sky was changing too – it darkened slowly, covering all the sunshine, as if hope was swallowed.

"I then put it into a conclusion – his new attitude, his strange behavior, and everything else, he must be an imposter." Kyoko looked near tears, "But I was wrong! I mistook his silent message. He was more worried than I was. He was putting up a tough front! He was trying to reassure me, telling me that everything was all right. He didn't want me to be unsettled, to panic. I misunderstood him. I thought he gave up hope, I thought he didn't care." Now, tears were silently streaming down her cheeks.

For once, Ryohei didn't pull her into a hug, nor did he extend a hand to wipe away the small lake forming on her red cheeks.

"But… you agree extremely that he changed, right?"

Kyoko smiled sadly and looked down, twirling her hands around her skirt nervously, "Yes, you're right, onii-san. He did change." The clouds moved away, allowing the brightness descend once again, shining onto the field and the two Sasagawa. "But Tsuna-kun's still Tsuna-kun. He was still the same person that we hung out with, the person who swore to protect us. The only thing that changed was that he became… lonelier."

"Lonelier?" The question came out as a whisper.

"Haven't you noticed?" Kyoko looked up, desperation shone in her eyes, "The lonely look he always had in his eyes? Even though he didn't want to show us? I have. But it didn't occur to me until now…"

Ryohei's fists clenched once again, the same guilt prickled against him again.

"That's why… I beg you, onii-chan!" Kyoko's hands intertwined in front of her chest to plead, "You, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun and everyone else, you're his best friends, neh? Then talk to him! Hana said talking to a comatose person might wake them up, depending on what message you send him. Tell him… tell him he won't be alone anymore; tell him that we'll all be there for him. I know it he hears it, he'll be so glad, he'll wake up."

"Kyo… Kyoko," Ryohei managed to choke out in shock. Suddenly, words spoken by yours truly rang in his mind.

"_I'll always fight with you, Sawada."_

That's right. He promised the young boss that he'd fight with him no matter what. He swore that he'd be by his side no matter where he was. Ryohei's sister was right. Tsuna never changed; he was same old Tsuna – just lonelier. The only reason why he had been acting cold and distant and why he was masking his emotions and trying to be unreadable was because he didn't want to worry, he wanted to prevent them from seeing through him, to hide the burden he didn't want them to carry for him.

"I understand now." He muttered.

Kyoko looked up in surprise.

"I EXTREMELY understand now!" He punched the air with triumph.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed happily.

He turned towards his sister, "Thanks to the EXTREME, Kyoko. Now I feel EXTREMELY better."

The other giggled as she faked a formal bow, "My pleasure…"

The boxer nodded eagerly, determination shone through his eyes, "I must go back to training now!" '_After all, I need to fulfill my promise to Sawada…'_ Ryohei looked down at his clenched fists, '_I'll always fight with him to the EXTREME!'_

"Good luck with training then!" Kyoko waved as her brother jogged off. As he went out of sight, she too turned around and walked in the opposite direction, brand new hope brimming inside her. She was sure of it, somehow, that it wasn't long before Tsuna-kun's awakening.

* * *

><p>"Yosh! Time for training to the EXTREME!"<p>

"Sempai!" Ryohei turned around as Yamamoto and Gokudera approached him. He noticed a thin sheet of paper clutched firmly in the baseball star's hand; he peered over the paper curiously.

"What's that to the EXTREME?" He asked as soon as the two were near enough to hear him clearly.

"It's for Tsuna…" Yamamoto grinned, "We were told to write our messages for him here."

"Really? Let me write to the EXTREME!" Without even waiting for a reply, Ryohei grabbed the paper and snatched the yellow marker Gokudera was holding, and started scribbling on the paper.

_Let's have another EXTREME match Sawada! –Ryohei_

"As if I'm going to let you fight Juudaime!" Gokudera immediately burst as he saw what Ryohei had written, "Juudaime would be too weak to fight you once he wakes up! You stupid turf top!"

"What was that octopus head?"

"Ahaha… maa… maa."

MEANWHILE…

Steely eyes stared down at the trio, who were currently arguing heatedly, by the window of the disciplinary committee's office. Hibari would've bitten them to death by now. Actually, he would've bitten them to death ages ago, as soon as he caught report about a wall being smashed into pieces, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. But, he didn't feel like it… because for some reason, he felt annoyed. Not because of the herbivores outside…

But because of a certain herbivore sleeping at the hospital.

Hibari Kyoya never tolerated failure, and what had happened to the hospital yesterday was a clear sign of one. He hated the fact that he wasn't able to accomplish his task and was beaten by the idiot cow child, who obviously accomplished his.

Actually, he was wrong. He wasn't as naïve as the others. He knew what went wrong, but he couldn't understand what part he played in that mistake they made. And he hated this – the feeling of confusion and unknown. He swore under his breath to bit the herbivore to death once he wakes up. Funny, how many times had he sworn to do that, but never did so?

_Rejection._

That was the key word to the problem. Hibari pursed his lips and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn't understand this self-loathing. He had seen the herbivore drenched in blood, surrounded by bodies, and this single image that he had seen so many times before, just with a different main character, changed his view of the herbivore.

Could it be because… of fear?

Hibari wanted to laugh. Him? The great Hibari Kyoya? Scared? Just because he had seen of a small wimpy decorated with red liquid? Pathetic. Impossible.

But…

He couldn't laugh… he couldn't even let out a smirk. He was honest, despite how cold-hearted and vicious he was. He was honest about himself, _with_ himself. He knew perfectly well that there was this small shiver that ran down his spine when he saw the scene. He got cautious when he approached them with the bottle of antidote. And for some reason, he wanted to bite the herbivore to death in return for the favor of saving them.

Even Hibari wasn't that cruel. Once he's in debt, he knows his position and would no doubt find a way to properly thank the brunet. But instead, he thought of beating up the pipsqueak for saving him. Those kinds of ideas are for cowards. So… does that mean Hibari was a coward?

The desk of the skylark was suddenly smashed into pieces, as the owner himself looked at it in outrage. The thought of that… it annoyed him to no end. But something inside him agreed, and this made him feel madder. He was not a coward! Never!

His phone dropped onto the thick-carpeted floor at the sudden action.

He turned to the item before bending down to pick it up. But as his hand was about to grab it, he froze as he saw the Hibird chain.

_"It's for you…"_

Carefully, he crouched down and took the phone. He watched as the little accessory swung back and forth.

_"Hope you like it."_

'_Hn. What an herbivore…'_ was the first thing that came to the prefect's mind as he remembered the ill herbivore smiling at him. Somehow, it calmed him. Just a bit though. He was just a no-good, useless and weak herbivore. Why would he fear such a weak being that couldn't seem to stand on his own? A weak herbivore that can't even hide things properly. That's right… Hibari had always noticed those tired and dejected looks in the brunet's eyes, but he never bothered himself at such things. He doesn't care for people like him after all. He's not worth his time.

Maa… that's what he wanted to feel…

He actually felt _worried_… Hibari, as stated before, is very honest about himself, and he hated the fact that he was feeling this way for a herbivore. It frustrated him to no end. He had turned soft.

Now… he had to redeem himself.

And one way to do it is to wake the herbivore up… and…

"Bite him to death." Hibari glared at the sky angrily, before glaring towards the door of his office as it abruptly opened, only to reveal a certain trio.

"Yo Hibari! You need to EXTREMELY sign-woah!" Even before the noisy boxer could finish his sentence, the cloud guardian had already lunged at him and swung his tonfas inches from the other's face, who fortunately, dodged it in time.

"Barging in like that… you herbivores got guts." Hibari continued glaring at the three, daring them to take another step forward.

"Hahah… maa, maa Hibari." Yamamoto held out the piece of paper he had been holding for a long time, "We just want you to sign this."

The prefect's eyes narrowed "And why would I do that?"

"It's for Juudaime." Gokudera growled "Sign it or else!"

Surprisingly, Hibari grabbed the paper and took a good look at it. His expression remained blank, even when he took out a pen and wrote. The others were kind of shocked to see Hibari write. However, Hibari didn't seem to have written anything long, for he immediately handed them the paper back within five seconds.

They all peered at the paper as Yamamoto flipped it around.

_Die._

A vein popped on Gokudera's head, "You bastard! How dare you write something so rude to Juudaime! We're giving him a get well soon card not a threat letter!"

"I don't care." Hibari stated bluntly, "Herbivores like him should die. He annoys me, and those who annoy me deserves death." He clutched the phone in his hand, "He always disrupts the peace of Namimori…"

_"I know. I know… you just want to protect Namimori."_

"I couldn't care less for the herbivore…"

_"Haha… I never knew you cared Hibari-san."_

"And I hate being around him…"

_"You don't have to force yourself on staying in the same place with a weak herbivore like me."_

The prefect pursed his lips at the herbivore's words, echoing in his mind non-stop.

Gokudera was about to yell something, but Yamamoto beat him to it, "So are you saying you don't want Tsuna to wake up?" he asked calmly, but there was a dangerous edge in his voice that was rarely heard.

Does he? Does he even want to wake the young boss up? It had been more peaceful when the herbivore wasn't around. But, admittedly boring…

"_Hmpf. So you're really not the herbivore, just an imposter."_

His eyes widened slightly at the sudden memory that flashed by. Tsuna looking at them in pure disbelief and shock, with one dull caramel eye turning wide, while the other being overshadowed by his messy bangs, was what he saw when he said that. And honestly speaking, he never noticed how broken the brunet looked with that disbelief look… until now.

"_Over and over again…" Tsuna sobbed, "You always do this to me… why? WHY?"_

_"I-I'm… I'm not someone to be feared! I don't want them to turn away!"_

His grip on the phone tightened.

"Hibari…-"

"I'll participate for now… herbivores…" Hibari turned around. That's right, it wasn't only because he was planning to bite Tsuna to death… but because… he owes him an apology.

The cloud guardian looked down at the dangling keychain before pocketing the mobile, his long fingers grazing the phone for a second longer than it should have. Even someone like Hibari can make mistakes and with that fact, he doesn't like leaving those mistakes unsolved.

And also…

…he doesn't tolerate failures…

_**End of Chapter...**_

* * *

><p>I hope it was okay! And I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^ Please review to keep my hands on the keyboard... okay? ;)<p>

Oh yeahh... what's _Canon_? x) random question... xD


	34. Happy Valentines!

Yeah... so even I had to celebrate valentines xD

**READ BEFORE YOU GO ON: **I'm not sure if this chappie should be linked to the story... but all I know is that it's based on the **FUTURE** so I wanted to post it in this fanfic... don't know why though. Don't take the pairing too seriously, I just put down what I thought might happen in the _real _anime.

A huge THANK you for **Icy-chan**! :D

Please enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Special!<strong>

Tsuna, once again, was stuck in his private office doing endless paperwork.

"Is this ever going to end?" Tsuna sighed as he put yet another signed document on top of the increasing pile of workload.

"Decimo…" A sudden knock interrupted the young boss.

"Come in!" Tsuna exclaimed, happy that he could take this as an excuse to get a short rest.

The door opened, revealing Vongola Mansion's butler.

"Lunch is ready, sir, your guardians are waiting for you in the dining room." Bowing, he retreated from the room, the door clicking softly as it, yet again, closed Tsuna inside the room.

"Of course…" He muttered to himself as he put down the expensive ink pen on the equally luxurious table and walked towards the dinning room.

* * *

><p>As he entered the dining area, he was immediately hit by the racket his guardians were making. He smiled briefly; <em>no matter how many years passed, some things never change, will they?<em>

Noticing their boss enter, silence descended before Gokudera hurriedly pulled a chair out for Tsuna, "Juudaime…"

Tsuna had grown to know them well, without looking at them, he could tell who was talking.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto's ever-optimistic voice echoed through the room.

"Sawada! Join us to the EXTREME!" Even if onii-san didn't use his mantra, Tsuna could easily make out the rough voice of the boxer.

"Boss-s," Who else could be so shy? Tsuna smiled.

"Oya? This is a first."

"Lambo-sama is hungry."

"Thank you Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said before sitting.

"How's paperwork?" Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Not so well… how about you guys? How are your missions?"

"Great!" Yamamoto said before thanking the maid who served him food.

"EXTREME as always."

"Kufufu, it's nothing Chrome and I cannot handle, no?" Ignoring the blush that was spreading on Chrome's face, Mukuro placed a hand on top of her head.

"Boring," Hibari yawned.

"Good to see that all of you can handle them well." Tsuna was pleased.

There was a peaceful silence as they ate. But there was something Tsuna thought was amiss. Was it him, or were his guardians hiding something?

"Alright guys," He put down his knife and fork, "What are you hiding?"

"Ahaha, you saw right through us," Yamamoto chuckled nervously, twiddling his fingers as he almost dropped his fork.

"As expected of Juudamie," Gokudera exclaimed.

"I need no praises, I just want to know what's up," Tsuna's serious tone made the temperature in the room drop a few degrees, he sighed, "Don't tell me you broke something expensive _again_."

"It's not that… boss," Chrome spoke softly.

"Kufufu, you are aware of what date it is today, right, Vongola?" Mukuro smirked, not even trying to hide his mocking.

"Umm… no?"

They all sweat-dropped (apart from a certain carnivore and pineapple head).

"Today's Valentines'", Lambo looked around warily, expecting someone to attack him for spilling the information.

"Valentines?" Tsuna seemed to be loading for a moment, before a light bulb clicked, "Oh! REALLY?" Last he checked, it was December 29th or something, how long has he been occupied in his study room?

"Oya, oya, you really need to lay-low from all those paper works once in awhile Vongola…" Mukuro said, "I don't want the body I'm to possess soon to break down from stress."

"Teme… you're still on that?" Gokudera growled under his breath.

Mukuro in return just gave the storm guardian a mischievous look.

"Alright, alright… I get it already." Tsuna scratches his head with a sigh, "So? What about Valentines? Are you guys going out on a date or something?"

-Silence-

"No way! Seriously?" Tsuna exclaimed, "Even you Hibari-san?"

Hibari just glared at the brunet who stared back in disbelief and shock.

"I-I understand… but seriously… all of you have a date for Valentines?" Tsuna said in shock, he didn't know if his heart could take all this in.

"I-it's not what you really think Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly stood up, "T-that stupid woman invited me to a convention which is all about occult, so I didn't want to waste the tickets and-"

"By 'stupid woman'- do you mean Haru?" Tsuna asked, he had always known that the two liked arguing at each and were total opposites, but there was always one thing that was similar between them - their admiration for Tsuna. Which is kind of strange that they got along all because of him. But nevertheless, Tsuna do find the pair okay.

Gokudera then hung his head low "Hai…"

"Oh… well, that's okay!" Tsuna scratched his cheek, "I don't mind really!" _'And to think I was about to ask Gokudera-kun to help me with paper work.' _He sighed tiredly.

"Thank you very much Juudaime!"

"A-ah…"

This time, Yamamoto raised a hand, "I'm actually doing a favor… it's a fan of mine in baseball… I kinda' promised her. Haha." The baseball star said, it struck Tsuna that he was blushing.

"I'm picking up Hana at the airport later. And I promised her we're going to have dinner together." Ryohei said turning into his mature mode, but if you look closely, you could see a small tint of red on his cheeks.

"I have an appointment." Hibari stated simply. But Tsuna knew it really wasn't just an 'appointment'.

"I really don't have a date…" Lambo said looking a bit terrified, "But I'll be going out to hide somewhere… away from girls. I don't think I'll be able to handle another nosebleed with all the chocolates they try to make me eat."

'_No one is really trying to make you eat them Lambo… you just eat them because you can't practically turn any girls down.'_ Tsuna thought with a sweat drop.

"Kufufu… me and my dear Chrome are going out for a picnic." Mukuro said giving the eye-patch girl a gentle look, while the other blushed softly but smiled in return, "You do understand how important this day is… right Vongola?"

They seemed to be purposely ignoring the huge sign that was pointing at the brunet, SSB printed clearly on the sign, (a/n: SSB- Single Since Birth),"I-I guess so." Tsuna scratched his cheek nervously.

"Don't you have a date Juudaime?" Gokudera asked brightly.

Tsuna blushed, as the first thing he thought of was Kyoko. Sadly, he was never able to confess to the auburn haired girl, for before he could confess to her, she already liked another guy who was way out of his league – tall, handsome, smart, and a gentleman as well. Tsuna could never rival the guy. And he felt embarrassed that he was the only person who had no date. Sigh. Who was he kidding? No one would like someone like him. (Fangirls… prove him wrong!)

Mistaking the blush that Tsuna _does_ have a date, they all spoke enthusiastically.

"As expected of Juudaime! To able to capture a stupid woman's heart!"

"Haha! Go for it Tsuna!"

"I can already here the church bells ring to the EXTREME!"

"Kufufu, a lady-killer you are Vongola…"

"I-I never knew Boss…"

"Even you huh, Vongola?"

"…"

"E-err… well actually I-" Tsuna started.

"Arra? Look at the time! Hana's airplane is about to land. Gotta go Sawada! See you later!" Ryohei said, pulling on his huge coat.

"I'm gonna go head out too." Yamamoto said drinking his water and leaving, "Jaa!"

"Please excuse me Juudaime!" Gokudera stood up and abruptly bowed at Tsuna before he left.

"Kufufu… shall we go Chrome?" Mukuro turned to the girl.

"Hai… Mukuro-sama." And with that the two vanished.

The doorbell started ringing like crazy and squeals could be heard. Lambo visibly stiffen "I-I need to go now!" and with that he snuck out from the back door.

Hibari silently wiped his mouth with a napkin before leaving as well.

The Vongola Boss was now alone in the dining room. He sighed quietly before continuing to eat his food. A vein popped as the doorbell kept ringing "Someone please tell them to leave already!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna had decided to take a break from his paper work for the whole day. And so with that, he decided to go to the gardens and read a newspaper or something while drinking some tea to relieve some stress.<p>

The butler arrived with a tray balanced on one hand. He set the tray down and served the Tenth some tea.

"Heehh, they even advertise chocolates for Valentines…" Tsuna said reading the newspaper.

The butler peered at the advertisement, "Oh I know those chocolates. They're very popular these days, especially for girls. Ever since they gave those chocolates a 10% discount, it had always been out of stock."

Tsuna turns to the butler in interest "Really?" he then turns back at the advertisement, "Ahh… I could already imagine the stores being stampede by rabid girls…" the brunet shuddered briefly.

The butler chuckled, "Girls can be strange and possessive at times… but that's just how they show their love. And sometimes, it can be cute."

Tsuna looks at the butler suspiciously "You… you're in love haven't you?"

The butler merely smiled gently, "There is this nice lady in my neighbor who frequently visits me and gives me some cookies, and I guess… I fancy her a bit."

The brunet smiled softly, "And I'm guessing she gave you something for Valentines. Didn't she? And I'll have to guess it's one of these chocolates." He said holding out the newspaper

The butler looked stunned for a moment before smiling back "Sharp as always, neh Decimo?"

"Not really, anyone would've known." Tsuna said, leaning back on his chair, "The chocolate is sticking out of your pocket you see."

The butler looks at his breast pocket and saw the said chocolate, before quickly tucking it in, clearing his throat in a slight embarrassment.

Tsuna laughed a bit before sighing.

"I gotta admit I'm a bit jealous. I wish I could get some chocolates from Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna said while leaning his head against his hand.

"Kyoko Sasagawa? You mean the girl who's currently going out with that wonderful boy?" The butler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said glumly.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry Decimo…" the butler said hastily, "I think you two would be perfect too…-"

"Maa, it's okay… I think Kyoko-chan deserves going out with that guy." Tsuna said before continuing to read the newspaper, soon unconsciously dazing off…

* * *

><p>"<em>K-Kyoko-chan…" 20-years-old Tsuna called out as he saw the long familiar auburn hair.<em>

_The girl turned around in surprise. Kyoko had grown beautiful and Tsuna couldn't help but blush at how pretty she looked now._

"_Tsuna-kun! Is that really you?" Kyoko said in surprise._

"_Y-yeah! W-what're you doing here in Italy?" Tsuna asked, looking shocked._

"_Oh well, I was invited by someone to come here." The brunet noticed her blush a bit, but he shrugged it off._

_He finally had the chance to see her! Now it's his chance to tell her something he never got the guts to tell her since middle school. It didn't matter how sudden it is, he had been waiting for like 5 years or more for this moment to come… and now was his moment!_

"_K-Kyoko-chan… I… want to tell you something."_

"_Hm?" Innocent orange eyes looked at him curiously._

"_The… the thing is… I-I never got to tell you this in Middle school but…" Tsuna blushed as he kept stuttering, "I know it's sudden but-!"_

"_Kyoko!"_

_The two turned their heads to the person who called Kyoko. It was a tall looking guy, who looked a year or two older than Tsuna; he had dark black hair and bright emerald eyes. He smiled as he saw Kyoko and waved at her._

_Tsuna looks at Kyoko and saw the girl blushed._

_It couldn't be…_

_And just like that… Tsuna knew he had already been rejected._

"_Reo-kun." Kyoko approached him._

"_I'm so glad you came! Sorry I wasn't able to pick you up at the airport." The guy, named Reo said. He finally noticed Tsuna's presence "Ah… and who might this be? A boyfriend of yours?" Reo smiled at Tsuna._

"_H-huh? N-no, of course not!" Kyoko blushed, "He's just a good friend of mine from middle school."_

"_Ah I see." Reo held out a hand to Tsuna "Nice to meet you, I'm Reo Villas."_

_Tsuna smiled and shook his hand, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"_I met him at college Tsuna-kun." Kyoko explained, "And since then, we've been good friends."_

"_Oh I see." Tsuna felt his heart clenched, but he ignored it as he turned to Reo, "Please do take good care of her."_

"_Haha… of course, don't worry." Reo laughed cheerfully, before checking his watch, "Ah, we better get going, it was nice knowing you Tsunayoshi… bye!"_

"_Bye Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko waved at him._

_And Tsuna could only wave back with a small sad smile…_

_-riing…_

_Riiing!_

_RIIIING!_

Tsuna snapped out of his dazed as he heard his mobile ring.

"Are you okay, Decimo?" the butler asked worriedly.

"A-ah… yeah. Don't worry." Tsuna said flipping his phone open and pressing it against his ear, "H-hello?"

"_Tsu-kun! It's me!"_

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna stuttered. He felt his heartbeat raced as Kyoko called him with the nickname she insisted on using for him.

"_How are you? I hope you're doing okay."_

"M-me? I-I-I'm fine thank you…" Tsuna cleared his throat as he tried to stop stuttering for he can see the amused look being given to him by the butler, "W-what about you?"

"_Still the same as always. Arre? Do you have a cold or something?"_

"N-no… I'm fine… anyway, is there something you need?" Tsuna asked, trying not to sound so rude.

"_Oh yeah! I kinda' want to ask you something."_

"Huh?"

"_Uhm… Can we meet at the Rosellia café at 5pm?"_

"H-huh? W-what for?"

"_I-is it no?"_

"W-wait! No! I mean yes! Of course I'll go!"

"_Really? I'm so relieved. Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye!"_

Tsuna shuts his phone, looking a bit stunned.

"Have you found yourself a date Decimo?" The butler asked with a smile.

Tsuna blushed slightly, "O-of course not! We're just going to meet up in a place and probably talk and stuff!"

The butler chuckled, "It sounds like a date to me."

The brunet went redder, "What should I do?" he murmured.

"Well, first things first. You must be aware of the occasion today."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

The butler suddenly took out a cookbook and opened it; he flipped the pages before stopping at the part he was looking for. He put it on Tsuna's lap. The Tenth looks at the book and his face went a bit red, "Y-you expect me to make chocolates?"

"It's Valentines. So it is expected that you must make chocolates." The butler shrugged.

"But don't only girls do this kind of things?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yes, since guys never bother doing it." The butler said, "To be honest with you Decimo, girls would actually be happier if guys make them chocolates. According to my research."

'_And what kind of research is that?'_ Tsuna sweat dropped before sighing, "I get it, I get it. Fine, I'll make some."

"Well then, let's not waste time, making chocolates takes a lot of time, and you have to meet with her at five right?"

"Y-yeah, wait-! How'd you know that?"

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, now that I noticed, where's I-pin?" Tsuna asked as he put on an apron.<p>

"Didn't you know Decimo?" the butler turned around, supplies already in his hands, "She said she had an 'appointment' with Hibari-sama…"

"Ehh?" Tsuna exclaimed

"Well, anyway, enough chit chat- let's begin making those chocolate truffles."

"H-hai!" Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if he still was the Boss or not.

* * *

><p>To say the least, Tsuna had now realized making chocolates never looked so easy as how the cooking shows made it seemed.<p>

"No Decimo! You mustn't put the milk yet! Not unless the chocolate is fully melted!"

"S-sorry!"

"Not like that Decimo! You're putting too much milk!"

"E-eh?"

"D-Decimo, I don't think this is the proper ingredient."

"H-huh? But it's milk! See? It says Sour milk- EHHH?"

"No Decimo! You can't use the scraper to mix something hot! It's made out of rubber!"

"I-I can't? Ow!"

"Are you okay Decimo?"

And later…

"Now all we need is to roll the chocolate on cocoa powder once we can- wait Decimo! Don't _pour_ the chocolate on the cocoa powder!"

"What? Ow!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna slumped on the table in exhaustion. His hands were full of painful burns.<p>

"You did well Decimo. The truffles are now in the refrigerator, being refrigerated." The butler said with a smile

"That was tiring…" The brunet sighed before approaching the sink to wash his hands and cool down the burns.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," The butler then said before leaving.

Tsuna looked at the time.

4:09

It took longer than he expected it to… Well, it was mostly his fault for ruining the truffles over and over again that they have to keep making it repeatedly, and also because he made a LOT. He kinda' thought that hey, why not make some for his guardians as well?

Sitting back down he took some ice from the refrigerator and held them. It felt cool and nice.

The butler came back in with the first aid kit and started tending to Tsuna's hand. After dressing the wound up the butler spoke, "Why don't you go prepare yourself Decimo? I'll take care of cleaning up and wrapping the truffles."

Tsuna nodded, "Thanks a lot…"

"No problem at all…"

* * *

><p>Tsuna nervously walked down the streets of the town. His hand clutched the chocolates in his pocket. He was painfully aware of couples walking around the streets happily. Tsuna felt slightly jealous, but he ignored the feeling as he kept walking on the destined place he and Kyoko were supposed to meet.<p>

As he arrived at Rosellia café, he immediately saw Kyoko standing by the door looking at her watch. Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat and quicken his pace.

"Kyoko-chan!" he called out.

Kyoko turned to his direction and waved at him cheerfully.

"Tsu-kun, I'm so glad you came!"

"I-I'm sorry… am I late?" Tsuna asked.

Kyoko shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry, you're just right on time!"

"That's a relief…" the brunet sighed while the other giggled.

"Anyway, why don't we go inside for awhile? I want to hear how the others are doing!" Kyoko said.

"Sure." Tsuna opens the door for her and followed her in.

* * *

><p>As Tsuna looked in the menu, he was unaware of the girls ogling at his direction. However, Kyoko was able to notice and she couldn't help but giggle. Tsuna looked up at her "Something wrong?"<p>

"No…" Kyoko replied, "You seem to be a bit popular, Tsu-kun." She pointed behind him.

Tsuna looked back, and almost immediately all the girls looked away with blushes on their face.

"They kept staring at you…"

"E-eh?" Tsuna then touches his face "W-was there something on my face?"

"No, no…" Kyoko continued giggling, "It's because Tsu-kun is so handsome."

Tsuna's face heat up at what Kyoko had said ,"Y-you're pretty popular with the guys too you know Kyoko-chan. It's because you're pretty and nice."

Kyoko smiled brightly, "Why thank you Tsu-kun."

The Vongola boss went redder.

"Anyway, how's Onii-chan and the others doing?" Kyoko asked him.

"H-huh? Oh! They're doing fine!" Tsuna said, "They're all going on a date right now."

"Ehh? Really?" Kyoko said looking a bit surprised "Oh yeah, I think I heard from Hana that she was coming here to Italy to see Onii-chan."

"That's right! They were supposed to go on a dinner together."

"I should go and see her later! That reminds me, Haru-chan is here as well isn't she?"

"Ah, she came here to fulfill her dreams of standing her own costume shop and all."

"I heard she and Gokudera-kun are going out together…"

"Y-yeah… they actually are…"

All the while, Tsuna had enjoyed himself as he talked with Kyoko about his guardians while clutching the chocolates in his pocket once in awhile. They continued their conversation while eating and drinking some cake and tea. To Tsuna, this was the best date ever… but… the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>The sky got darker and it was time for Tsuna to walk Kyoko home. They were currently walking by the park in comfortable silence.<p>

Tsuna still haven't given Kyoko his chocolates _'What should I do? Should I give it to her?' _he looked at Kyoko who was staring at the sky as if she was in a deep thought.

'_It's now or never Tsuna. Come on! Be a man!'_

"Ky-"

"Tsu-kun…" Kyoko suddenly turns to Tsuna surprising the brunet, "H-hai?"

Kyoko looked troubled and nervous and Tsuna couldn't help but feel concerned, "I-is there something wrong Kyoko-chan?" the girl remained silent, and Tsuna couldn't help but mentally panicked, "E-eto… ah! Oh yeah, how's Villas-san-?"

Kyoko's eyes widen a bit and slowly she looked down, looking more nervous than ever.

Tsuna felt a little more panicked "S-sorry did I say something wrong?" _'The chocolates!'_ his mind suddenly said _'Give her the chocolates, that might cheer her up!'_

"A-ano… Kyoko-chan I-" Tsuna was about to reach in his pocket when the other interrupts him yet again.

"Tsu-kun… I… I want to ask some advice."

"E-eh?" Tsuna blinked "Advice? What… what for?"

"It's just that… I… I don't know what to do…" Kyoko clutched her chest "Reo-kun… he… I heard from my friends that…"

Tsuna's eyes widen. Could it be Reo was cheating on Kyoko? He then held her shoulders "Kyoko-chan, it's okay… just let it out…"

"I-I…" she shuts her eyes tightly "I heard from my friends that Reo-kun…"

Tsuna frowned. How could that guy make Kyoko look so troubled? He's so gonna pay.

"…t-that Reo-kun was g-going to propose to me!"

Wait. What?

Tsuna's eyes slowly widened but Kyoko didn't seem to notice as she continued ranting.

"I…I didn't know what to do… a-and I couldn't think of anyone else to approach to! T-this is why I asked you out! So that I could ask some advice from you. Tsu-kun… w-what should I do?" Orange eyes looked at him desperately.

Tsuna felt numb. The pain was too much that he felt numb. It was almost like a wound.

"Tsu-kun?" Kyoko looks at him worriedly "I-I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have-" she was about to walk away only to be stopped as Tsuna gripped her shoulders lightly.

"Do you… do you like him Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked as he smiled as gently as possible.

Kyoko blushed at the question before looking down, "O-of course I do… but an e-engagement…?"

"Then there's your answer. If you think he's going too fast then tell him… I think he'll understand. But make sure you make him realize how you feel for him or he might get the wrong idea." Tsuna slowly let go of her.

"But what if he doesn't-?"

"True love can wait. If he really loves you, he'll let you adjust before you're ready." The brunet said, "Now, do you think he loves you?"

"H-he… did say that to me once…" Kyoko blushed.

"And you love him, right?"

"O-of course!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Then we have no problem." Tsuna stepped back, slowly he shut his eyes and took a deep breath "But… but before that… I… I need to tell you something."

"Hm?" Kyoko watched as Tsuna puts a hand in his pocket and take out a small pouch.

Slowly he held it out "Kyoko-chan… the thing is… I like you."

Orange eyes widen at those three words, "Tsu-kun… I…"

"I liked you ever since middle school and I'm sorry that I never got the chance to tell you." Determined caramel eyes met with shocked orange ones.

Slowly, Kyoko looked away from them with a sad look and shook her head before bowing down.

"Tsu-kun… I'm… I'm sorry… but I…" she looked up, "I can't accept your feelings. But I'm very grateful."

Tsuna pursed his lips as he tried to stop them from trembling before smiling softly, "That was all I need…"

"Eh?"

"Haha, I was actually kidding!" Tsuna scratches the back of his head, "I was testing you to see if your love for Reo was 100%!"

"I-it wasn't real?" Kyoko asked looking shock.

"It wasn't so… don't worry-"

_SLAP!_

Tsuna's eyes widen as he felt the stinging pain on his left cheek. Kyoko just… slapped him. Kyoko looked up with an upset look.

"Please… please don't ever do that again!" tears welled up, "I… I was so scared! I was scared th-that I hurt you!"

Tsuna looks at her gently "I'm sorry." He wanted to give her a hug, but he held himself back. "Still, it's a good thing to see that you're very loyal to him. I didn't know what I would do if you had accepted my feelings."

"Tsu-kun." Tsuna then held her hand "I give you both my blessings! Good luck!"

He let go of her soft hand and turns away "You can stop hiding now."

Kyoko looked at the brunet questioningly. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Reo, "R-Reo-kun!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to follow you guys, I kinda' saw you two walking by the streets… a-and I got curious so…" Reo scratches his cheek in embarrassment.

"Reo-kun… about the proposal." Kyoko stared.

Reo then paused for a moment before approaching Kyoko and giving her an embrace "It's true, I was going to propose to you… but… I understand if you're not ready. I'll be willing to wait just for you."

"Reo-kun." Tears welled up in Kyoko's eyes and she returned the hug "Thank you…"

Tsuna gave them a side way smile before walking away.

"Wait! Tsunayoshi!" Reo suddenly called out.

The brunet stopped

"Thank you."

"Tsu-kun, thank you very much! I don't know what I would've done if I haven't met you!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"No problem." Tsuna smiled at them "Villas-san…-"

"Please feel free to call me Reo…"

"Then… Reo-san, please take care of her." Tsuna's smile softened, "I don't know what I'll do if something would've happened to her."

"Tsu-kun…"

"Don't worry… I will." Reo said.

The Vongola Boss waved a hand before walking away.

"Kyoko, shall we get going?" Reo asked her.

Tears suddenly streamed down from the girl's eyes, surprising the other. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw his beloved clutching a small pouch shakily, "Tsu-kun… he… he wasn't joking," she shut her eyes tightly and sobbed. "I'm so sorry…Tsu-kun… I'm so so-sorry…"

Reo could only look at her sadly before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Decimo… how was your outing?" the butler greeted Tsuna as he entered.<p>

"Oh… it went okay." Tsuna made a small smile, "Are the others home yet?"

The butler raised an eyebrow as he noticed something was wrong, "No… not yet, but they'll be coming home soon."

"Oh I see…" Tsuna walked off, "I'm gonna go to my room to take some rest, I'll do my paperwork later."

"What about dinner?" the butler asked.

"I'm not that hungry." Tsuna continued on his way upstairs.

"Decimo!" the butler called out making Tsuna halt for a moment, "Did… did something happened?"

A small and quiet voice replied, "She's… she's gonna be engaged soon." Then his voice went a little louder but the butler could hear it tremble a bit, as if he was about to burst into tears, "Isn't that great? I'm so happy for her!" There was no sarcasm, just total pure happiness, and probably something like pain.

"Decimo…" and with that he heard footsteps rushing off before the door slamming shut.

And as if on cue, the door to the mansion opens, revealing all the guardians who seemed to have enjoyed their day.

"Haha! That was fun!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"EXTREME dinner!" Ryohei grinned.

"I guess it wasn't so bad." Gokudera muttered.

"Hn." Hibari entered.

"What do you think my precious Chrome?" Mukuro smiled at her.

"I had fun Mukuro-sama!" Chrome replied.

"At least they treated me with candies." Lambo exclaimed while holding a bunch of sweets in his arms.

"Welcome back." The butler greeted

"Arre where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Decimo…" the butler looked hesitant, this didn't go unnoticed on the guardians, "He's resting for a moment. He had a long tiring day."

"Is he okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"He's fine."

"Maybe we should check on him-"

"No… I advise you to leave him alone for the time being." The butler immediately said, "I have a feeling he doesn't want to be disturbed."

They all exchanged looks (except for Hibari who merely raised an eyebrow in suspicion.)

"Well… if you say so…" Yamamoto said uncertainly.

"Well then… why don't I serve you some snacks?" the butler said holding out his arm towards the dining room.

"Hm? Oh no thanks, we're EXTREMELY full-!"

"Oh but I insist." The butler smiled "Decimo had made them, just for you."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>A stack of truffles was suddenly on the dining table and they all looked at it in awe.<p>

"Tsuna made these?" Yamamoto took a piece.

The butler nodded, "It's his Valentines gift for all of you. He did his very best on making them."

"Juudaime…" Gokudera looked at the truffle in a bit of shock before taking a bite

"I…it's delicious…" Chrome shyly said.

"Kufufu, I guess it's not that bad."

"I guess the Vongola isn't such a bad cook." Lambo said before plopping a truffle in his mouth.

"…" Hibari stared at the piece of chocolate before taking a bite from it.

"EXTREMELY delicious!" Ryohei exclaimed.

They all continued eating the truffles happily, that is until Ryohei's phone suddenly rang. Ryohei took out his phone and saw the caller ID, "Hana?" he flipped his phone open, "Hello?"

They all watch in interest as Ryohei talked to his wife.

"Eh? Really? Kyoko's getting engaged?"

They all exchanged shock looks (except Hibari who just yawned). Chrome looked happy and excited for her best friend while the other smiled and yelled some congratulations.

"That's great-eh?"

They all stopped as Ryohei's tone suddenly changed.

"What do you mean I should check on Sawada?" Ryohei frowned.

Hearing their boss' name they immediately went silent. Slowly, Ryohei's confused expression turned into shock then serious-ness replaced the emotions, "I see… I understand…"

"What's wrong?" Gokudera had stood up his seat, his expression serious.

Ryohei just turned to them with a frown.

* * *

><p>They were all walking up the stairs towards Tsuna's room. All of their expressions filled with worry and determination. They were determined to comfort their beloved boss.<p>

After hearing what Ryohei and the butler said, who wouldn't feel sorry and worried for the friend's sake?

_Flashback…_

"_Did something happen to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked._

_Ryohei looked at each one of them before sighing, "We have all been blind… haven't we?"_

"_W-what are you talking about?" Lambo asked still munching on his truffles._

"_In middle school…" Ryohei started, "Have you ever asked who Tsuna liked?"_

_Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks. Now that Ryohei asked… they look at the boxer and shook their heads, "What's with the sudden topic?" Gokudera crossed his arms_

"_I understand it's Valentines but if you look at our situations back in middle school, we never had the time to admire someone with all the battles we've been having, not that I minded." Yamamoto made a small smile, "But yeah sempai, why'd you suddenly ask?"_

_Ryohei sighed once again, "True that. All our battles in the past were top priorities… but…" he put a calloused hand on his chest, "Meeting and falling for someone is different."_

"_Is this gonna be another one of your speeches about Hana?" Lambo yawned._

"_O-of course not!" Ryohei blushed before clearing his throat, "As I was saying… admiring someone and winning this someone's heart is as important as winning a battle. Have you ever known that Sawada was always determined to fight, not only for his family but also for a certain someone that had inspired him?"_

"_So? The herbivore likes someone…" Hibari stared in a bored manner, "What are you trying to state herbivore?"_

"_Fighting for someone to keep her happy, while hiding your feelings for her… it's a hard thing you know." Ryohei smiled sadly._

_Slowly, they were getting the message Ryohei was trying to convey._

"_Are you saying, Juudaime…"_

"_Tsuna never told this girl?" Yamamoto was starting to feel pity._

_The sun guardian shook his head as he spoke, "There's no point telling her anymore. He had been rejected already…"_

"_What?" Chrome looked concerned._

"_Oya…" Even Mukuro's smirk vanished_

_Love… it's always a serious matter. It's what keeps us from living._

_Once you gain this, you feel like you're the luckiest person on earth, you are able to feel this happiness that you have never once felt. Happiness far beyond material things, like money and jewels give. Love, it's a precious item that makes us strong and gives us inspiration. No one can live without it._

"_Why?" Gokudera growled, "If I get this girl…-"_

"_Decimo won't be happy if you do that, Hayato-sama…" they all turned their attention to the butler who had entered._

"_And what makes you say that?" Gokudera glared at him._

"_Decimo won't be able to do anything anymore… after all, this girl he admired since middle school… already has someone else. Am I right Ryohei-sama?" The butler turns to the boxer, who looked down and nodded._

"_I should've known sooner."_

"_Known what?" Lambo was looking anxious._

"_This girl Decimo liked… she's the one getting engaged." The butler softly said._

_Silence consumed the room as the words of the servant sunk in. Suddenly, it was starting to make sense. They way Tsuna stuttered and blushed when he was around the auburn haired girl named Kyoko… the way he risked his life to protect her when they had traveled to the future… the way he looked at her as she smiled and laughed… and… the way he treasures the charm she had given to him. It was oh so painfully obvious and ironically, they were too oblivious to realize. They never thought Tsuna would actually _like_ someone… and with this thought, they felt guiltier._

_Yamamoto, although a favor, was able to experience unexplainable happiness on going out with a girl._

_Gokudera was able to share interests with someone he likes… and honestly, it was nice to have someone agree in your point of view._

_Mukuro and Chrome, they had realized the importance of each other's existence and was glad fate brought them together…_

_Hibari, although stoic, had found a soft spot for a certain girl who actually liked him and not for once fear him and just accepts him._

_Ryohei, he never knew he'd fall for his sister's best friend, but here they are ten years later, married and happy, as well as glad to share their lives together._

_Lambo, though he doesn't have anyone, was always glad that girls were considerate enough to give him chocolates every valentine's day and admire him… despite it being unrequited._

_All of them had experienced love… love from someone who admires you back. And sadly, Tsuna… never get to experience the amazing feeling of someone admiring… adoring and loving you. He was stuck with an unrequited love. And he had always hid this so well with a smiling mask._

_They had remembered him said once:_

"_Mou… I really don't need those kinds of stuff… as long as I'm with you guys, I'll always be happy. Laughing and hanging out with everyone… it's already enough for me."_

_Tsuna can be nice, kind and honest… and, really, he wasn't lying… they know because they can practically see it in his eyes that what he says was true. But… there were times that they could see longing in them. Even someone like Tsuna wants something more… no… someone like him deserves more. But ironically, he wasn't able to grasp what he deserved. Why?_

_Is it because he's in the mafia?_

_Or is it really just misfortune?_

"_Why do you know this?"_

_The butler smiled softly, "Serving Decimo all the time, I was bound to notice something. Like the times I see him holding a small blue charm every time he's about to go to a meeting, it was obvious the person who made that charm was important to him. Though, it was quite clear he liked someone, I never knew who it was until now._

"_And even though he was open to me as he spoke his true feelings for Kyoko Sasagawa earlier, he had kept himself shut once he was in pain." Slowly he looked up at them "Can you please help heal the pain Decimo is experiencing? He always has this habit of keeping things to himself once he's in a pinch."_

_They all exchanged looks._

"_Of course we will! Even if this idiots doesn't help, I, who's Juudaime's right hand man-"_

"_Haha, of course! I always thought Tsuna's been too nice to us it's embarrassing." Yamamoto grinned, completely ignoring the fuming bomber next to him._

_Ryohei nodded "Un!"_

"_Leave it to us…" Lambo stood up from the table._

"_W-we'll do our best…" Chrome looks at Mukuro who sighed "Oya."_

"_Baka herbivore…" Hibari muttered._

_The butler looked at them with a wider smile. Feeling more glad and assured. He was positive, Tsuna will soon somehow feel better._

_End of Flashback…_

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto knocked on the brunet's door.

No answer.

"Move it." Gokudera grumbled before grabbing the doorknob and twisting it. And to their surprise, it was unlocked.

"Boss?" Chrome peered in the dark room.

They open the door widely, and they immediately spotted the brunet by the balcony, leaning against the railing, and watching the starry sky and the round bright moon. He was still wearing the clothes he had worn when he left. Had he been in there ever since he arrived?

"Juudaime."

They saw their beloved boss tense up. He hastily turned around, "W-what are you guys doing here? You should've knocked."

"We did." Yamamoto chuckled nervously, "But you wouldn't answer."

"You didn't even greet us when we came home." Lambo lazily said.

"You stupid cow." Gokudera glared at the teen who squeaked at this.

"Maa, maa Gokudera… so-sorry, I didn't realize you guys already arrived." Tsuna smiled, "So how was your day?"

"Sawada…" Ryohei stepped up, "About Kyoko… she's… she's getting engaged. Hana told me awhile ago."

Even in the darkness, they could see their boss' eyes widen slightly and for some reason, they could feel something prickle in their hearts.

Gokudera was about to yell at Ryohei for announcing that, but… he knew better than to keep something that was about to be discovered soon.

"I see…" Tsuna's smile shrunk a little, "Well then… why don't we hold a congratulations party for them? Eto… it should be in a day where I could be free from paper work…-"

"Seriously Vongola…" Mukuro frowned.

"Eh?"

"Stop pushing yourself too hard… baka herbivore… you're annoying to look at." Hibari muttered, but concern showed in his voice.

"Eh?"

"Juudaime…"

Surely, everyone could see the fake smile Tsuna was forcing, as well as the tears that were glistening from the luminous moonlight from the open balcony. A soft breeze made its way, making the curtains flap gently as they all approach their boss.

"It's gonna be okay… Tsuna." Yamamoto puts a hand on the brunet's soft hair.

"Juudaime… we'll always be here for you." Gokudera took his place at Tsuna's right side and put a hand on the boss' trembling shoulder.

"Vongola…" Lambo smiled softly.

"Boss…" Chrome took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears that had cascaded down the brunet's face, "…don't cry anymore."

"Kufufu… oya oya, this isn't like you Vongola."

"Weak herbivore."

Tsuna just smiled and wiped his face as soon as Chrome stopped wiping his tears away. He then turned to Ryohei who looked guilty.

"Sawada… I…" the sun guardian looked up, "I'm sorry… I should've known."

"It's okay onii-san… no one knew…"

"But… I'll take full responsibility…"

Tsuna looks at Ryohei with gentle eyes, "Of what? Of Kyoko's engagement? You're her brother. You should be happy for her - happy that she had finally found someone to be with. You shouldn't take her engagement as a sin or something."

"But you-"

"My feelings… it's not important anymore. I've already told her… after all…"

They all look at Tsuna in shock.

"Y-you did?"

The brunet nodded "Although she rejected me, she was grateful… and I'm already content with that."

"Tsuna…"

"I had no regrets." They all look at him, stunned, before smiling as well (Hibari's mouth twitched a little). Caramel eyes filled with resolve all looked at each one of them, "Thanks for comforting me everyone… but really. I'm fine now."

That's right, this was Tsuna. This was the person who's always strong. He can never be broken so easily. There may be times he'd want to give up… but no… he always stays strong and keep a firm will. But…

"Baka… you're still human aren't you?" Ryohei clenches his fists before approaching the brunet and suddenly giving him a hug, "It still hurt doesn't it?"

Tsuna was shocked, gradually all his guardians (except for Mukuro and Hibari) had engulfed him into a group hug… just to comfort the brunet who was once again in tears…

Tsuna bit his lip to muffle his sobs, but it was hard to contain as he heard some of his guardians whisper comfort while Chrome rubs his back soothingly.

To them, Tsuna was their sky… but to Tsuna, they were his sky. So it doesn't matter if his whole world had fallen apart, as long as his sky was still intact… he'll still have a reason to celebrate Valentine's Day.

His family… will be his Valentines.

_Groowlll~_

"?" Tsuna looks up at his guardians who were suddenly clutching their stomachs (except for Hibari, who's face just scrunched up a bit, and Chrome who looked perfectly okay) "A-arre? W-what's wrong everyone?"

"M-my stomach…"

"It hurts…!"

"E-ehh?" Tsuna looked around.

"K-Kufufu… Tsunayoshi… what did you put in those truffles?"

Before Tsuna could answer, the butler suddenly barged in holding an empty carton of milk "D-Decimo! The milk you used for making the truffles for your guardians… i-it's!"

"D-don't tell me…"

"It's passed its expiry date…" the butler sweat dropped.

"I-I think I'm heading out now…" Yamamoto rushed out.

"S-Sumimasen, Juudaime!" next was Gokudera

"Bathroom! Bathroom!" Lambo sprinted out of the room

"I'll surely make you pay Vongola…" A dangerous glint appeared in the illusionist's mismatched eyes before disappearing, but they all knew he didn't truly mean it.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari, somewhat promised before leaving as well.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed and ran out.

'_I-I'm so dead…'_ the brunet then turns to Chrome who had been standing quietly "C-Chrome, are you okay?"

The illusionist smiled timidly "Having your organs as illusions can be advantageous sometimes…"

"I…I see, that's a relief." Tsuna sighed, "You better check on Mukuro and the others."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Chrome frowned

"Don't worry." The brunet makes an assuring smile, Chrome looks at him for a moment before nodding nonetheless, "I understand. I-I'll be going then…"

And with that she walked towards the door before stopping for a moment and looking back at the brunet "Boss… Kyoko-chan's very lucky to have someone like you to admire her."

"Eh?"

Chrome giggled softly before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Tsuna stood there for a moment. He sighed tiredly and shut the door of the balcony and collapsed on his bed.

Putting a hand under his pillow, he grabbed a small item and took it out. His gaze soften at the small charm in his hand, and suddenly, tears once again poured out his eyes as he clutched it near his chest.

_Congratulation Kyoko-chan… Reo-san…_

_**End of Chapter...**_

* * *

><p>AND SO HAPPY VALENTINES! Can't have a pairing within the guardians now, can we? It might unbalance the whole 'Family Fluff' thing... and favoritism haha... so I hope you like it and... please <strong>check this out:<strong>

**(erase spaces as usual) I know my drawing suck.. get use to it! Anyway, this is the part when Tsuna confesses while Kyoko gets upset. Hope you took a good look at it ;D**

http: / / jultsu072. deviantart. com/ art/ Kyoko-and- Tsuna- 285015083


	35. The will of her illusions

_**A/N:**_ Here's the new update! Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with our prom -ahem- *blushes* (memories of meandmycrushdancingtogether flashes in my mind) Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update... I hope it's okay... oh and I know it's a bit late but, thanks for answering my 'canon question' xD I'm glad you guys bothered answering me haha!

Please enjoy~!

*Currently listening 'I'm with you by Avril'*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 32<strong>_

"It seems like Yamamoto-kun and the others aren't done writing their best wishes yet." Kyoko observed as she folded the paper into her bag. The cards were now filled with colorful writings and heart-warming messages; Kyoko hoped that seeing these would make Tsuna get better faster.

"Maa… it's fine. That means you'll get to visit Sawada again, right?" Hana shouldered her bag.

"Un!" Kyoko smiled brightly as she too, heaved her heavy backpack onto her back, "Oh and before we go to the hospital, let's visit the flower shop first!"

Hana sighed and smiled at her affectionately, "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Kokuyo Island...<strong>

_*Inside Chrome's head*_

_Mukuro-sama…_

It was a beautiful field. Chrome, in her usual flowing white dress, walked on the soft grass, allowing it to tickle her bare feet.

"Mukuro-sama!" She called out softly.

It was unusual, she knew, for her to call out to Mukuro-sama like this, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know something desperately; something that had been nagging her since yesterday.

"Kufufu… you seem to be distressed, my cute Chrome." The illusionist appeared behind the girl, "Is there something bothering you for calling out to me?" he smirked as he apparently already knew _who_ was responsible for troubling the other like this.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you… Mukuro-sama… but…" Chrome clenched her fist in front of her chest, "…what had happened yesterday… it's… it's been troubling me! I-I don't understand why-"

"Why the ring rejected your flames?" Mukuro finished for her, his eyes boring into Chrome's with fierce determination.

The illusionist took pride at the lack of shock his precious girl felt as he saw depression pushing the girl down. Chrome nodded in response. She knew Mukuro understood a lot of things. Perhaps he knew _everything_.

"Kufufu… my dear Chrome… the answer is in the statement itself." Mukuro said.

"Eh?" Chrome questioned, confusion swimming in her eyes.

"It's because… you're rejecting the Vongola himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Namimiori Hospital...<strong>

The door to Tsuna's room opened. Nana and Fuuta, who were the only occupants in the room, turned their attention to it.

"Sorry for disturbing." Kyoko's head popped in.

"Oh! Kyoko-chan!" Nana smiled lightly, "Hello there. Please do come in."

Kyoko and Hana entered "H-how's he doing?"

"Still the same." Nana sighed tiredly and turned to her son, stroking his head soothingly, "I hope he wakes up soon."

"Sawada-san…"

"Maman…" Fuuta looks at her worriedly.

"Maa, it's gonna be okay." Nana said trying to lift up the mood, "I know he'll wake up somehow. Tsu-kun is very strong after all!" she cheerfully exclaimed, but there was doubt laced under those words. The heaviness of the atmosphere around them didn't lighten.

"We brought some flowers." Kyoko stretched out the beautiful bouquet of sunflowers, "We thought of choosing these… to brighten the room up."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you!" Nana stood up and accepted them; "I'll go put them on the vase. Oh! That reminds me. Kyoko-chan, can you stay and watch Tsu-kun for a moment? Fuuta-kun and I are gonna go out and buy some food."

"Sure!" Kyoko smiled brightly, glad that Nana had gave her an excuse to stay with Tsuna.

"I hope it's no trouble?"

"Don't worry Sawada-san, Kyoko and I have no homework, we don't mind staying for a few hours." Hana said politely, speaking for the first time since she entered the room.

"Thank you very much… eto…"

"Hana Kurokawa…" Hana made a small nod on the head.

"Hana-chan… Kyoko-chan." Nana put the bouquet on the drawer beside Tsuna's bed, "I'll put it in the vase later. I believe Fuuta-kun is very hungry."

"Yap!" Fuuta grinned, eager to get some food.

"I'll do it instead…"

"Sorry for the trouble." Nana said, touching Hana gently on the side of her face.

"No it's okay." Hana replied, blushing, uncomfortable from the sudden attention she was getting.

Nana smiled gratefully and took Fuuta by the hand, "We'll be going then. We'll come back as soon as possible."

"Oh no! Please take your time." Kyoko waves her hand before looking at Tsuna affectionately, "I…I really don't mind staying with Tsuna-kun for awhile. I kinda' miss him."

Nana's eyes widen in understanding, "I see."

She softly smiled "Okay then. I'll see you two girls later." And with that, Nana and Fuuta left the room.

"I'll go buy us some drinks. I'll put the flowers in the vase later." Hana jabbed her thumb at the door "Take your time talking with him, 'kay?"

"Thank you Hana-chan." Kyoko watched as her best friend leave and heard the soft clicking noise that confirmed the closed door.

And then she turned her attention to the bed, making the unconscious brunet look even paler. She approached him and took a seat on the stool found beside it. Reaching her hand out, she softly pushed his bangs aside and held his cheek. He looked like he was only sleeping but… how long will it be until he finally wakes up?

"Tsuna-kun… good evening to you. It's been awhile, neh?" Kyoko dropped her hand, "You know, today, everyone in class made cards for you!" she grabbed her bag and took out the decorated cards, "See?" she held it in front of his face, "Everyone misses you… I…I miss you."

Slowly, she put the paper onto the bedside table. She smiled even though the tears were starting to leak; she took a deep breath and held them back.

"Tsuna-kun… I'm… I'm so sorry." The hands on her lap clenched, "I'm sorry for thinking you didn't care for onii-chan and the others. I should've known better that you were more worried than me!"

Tsuna remained unresponsive.

"I still remember the time… when you told me… you'll protect everyone – back when we were in the future. You've always been so brave Tsuna-kun. Everyone else thought that way too. And because of that they admired and trusted you completely."

She looked at the brunet, "But… at the same time… we never got the chance to realize t-that…" tears were now streaming down her face, "…we've been l-leaning on you f-for far t-too much. We've b-been g-giving you unnecessary b-burdens without r-realizing it. W-we should've realized s-something. B-but w-we were too blind!" she tried to wipe the tears away, but they wouldn't stop, "We s-should've at least thought a-about you! About how you feel! About… about the fact t-that… if… if you're the one who'll b-be protecting us…" she tightly shut her eyes…

"_Who'll protect you?"_

She hiccupped and sobbed, but she didn't stop, "You've always been t-there for us. C-comforting us i-in our troubles… a-assuring us to k-keep our hopes u-up! You always put everyone else before yourself!"

Memories of their adventures in the future flashed in her mind, "And in the future… w-we kept crying and worrying f-for our families… w-when we never t-thought about y-your situation. You were scared, and worried… I'm sure of that. That's how I felt w-when I thought onii-chan was missing. And I guess… you just couldn't t-tell anyone about your worries… s-since you saw how much worried we were with our own problems…

"You probably thought it was best to have kept them to yourselves to keep us from feeling more worried, n-neh? T-Tsuna-kun… y-you're too selfless… it's okay to share y-your burdens sometimes y-you know! It's lonely and scary to have no one there to assure you that e-everything's g-gonna be okay." Slowly she held his limp hand, closing her fingers around the weakly clenched fist, "Must you always be like t-this? M-must you always stand in front of us with outstretched hands? Would you always open your arms wide to block the cruel reality away? Smiling at us to assure everything's gonna be okay?" she shut her eyes tightly, "Please… you can stop doing that already. We'll be fine on our own… and we're grateful that you kept your promise… but there's no more reason to keep pushing yourself like this!" she held the hand tightly, squeezing it until her knuckles turned white, "So please wake up so that we can start over! Please wake up! Please!"

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes, hoping beyond hope that Tsuna will open his eyes and tell her everything was going to be okay.

A few second passed…

Then minutes…

But still nothing.

Tears welled up, but suddenly… she saw a speck of blue under the brunet's pillow. She looked at it curiously as she took out the mysterious item.

As her eyes landed on the familiar small item, they immediately went wide. Tears once again flowed down like waterfalls, "T-this… i-is…" she said in a shaky voice.

It was her charm. It was the charm she made for Tsuna – the charm that was _supposed_ to protect him. She let her fingertips touch the old-looking charm. It was smudged with some dirt and the cloth was a little wrinkly, but Kyoko knew it was all because Tsuna… Tsuna had been bringing it with him always and, judging by the wrinkles, he had been clutching it probably during the times he's in a pinch.

She put a hand on her mouth and more tears came as sorrow once again filled her very core. A muffled sob escaped and slowly she fell onto her knees.

_I'm so sorry…_

_I'm _so_ sorry…_

* * *

><p><strong>The illusion world...<strong>

"R-reject… him?"

Mukuro nodded. His eyes not leaving the others, as he calmly registered the shock in her eyes. Chrome's fist clenched.

"B-but…"

"It's because he changed…" Mukuro said, "That's why you're rejecting him, my dear Chrome. You think he's not the usual Vongola you used to know… you think he's an imposter…"

"T-that's because…"

"But let me ask you… Nagi…" Mismatched eyes locked his gaze with the single amethyst one, he never used her real name unless he was very serious.

"Do you really know who Sawada Tsunayoshi is?"

The girl looked hesitant but nodded.

"Sou… well then… tell me." Mukuro's eyes narrowed slightly, "What _do_ you know about him… my cute Chrome?"

"Boss… he's… he's a normal high school student, who was suddenly told he'd become the Vongola Tenth by the arco-"

"That's not what I mean…" Mukuro tried his best not to look annoyed, "What I mean is… how do you know him? When you met him… what were the characteristics you have discovered from the Vongola?"

Chrome looked at Mukuro, a memory flashed at the time after her ring battle when Tsuna asked how Mukuro was. She was shocked that someone was actually worried for Mukuro besides herself, Ken and Chikusa.

"Boss… cares for Mukuro-sama… he easily gets worried for others… even for me." Chrome looked up at the sky, an image of Tsuna going to Kokuyo just to give Chrome a lunch box full of onigiri flashed in her mind, "He… he's very kind… and he always wants to protect everyone…" she the shut her eye and shook her head, "…but the boss now… he's different!"

"Kufufu… and what makes you say that, my Chrome?"

"He's suddenly distant… and I know he's hiding a lot of things. For some reason… I can't trust him." Chrome silently said "…and also… he _killed_."

Mukuro stared at her with a frown, but slowly, a smirk formed his lips as he once again used his signature laugh, "Kufufu… my Dear Chrome… you still have a lot more to learn…"

"Eh?"

"Have you ever thought of the reason why the Vongola is acting like that? Why he had been acting all secretive? Why he _killed_?"

Chrome remained silent for she didn't know where Mukuro was going at. The other illusionist merely shut his eyes and continued, "Seeing that you won't be able to figure this out on your own… I shall tell you… the secret of the Vongola who's currently with us."

Their surroundings suddenly changed and Chrome soon found herself in a strange and unfamiliar place.

A brown blur suddenly passed the two illusionists in lightning speed, before stabbing a man in suit with… _bare hands_.

_AAAHH!_

Chrome let out a small gasp and covered her mouth. Blood splattered as the hand retracted itself. Chrome shut her eye, while Mukuro merely looked at the man who killed with a stern glare. But if you look closely, you'll be able to see something similar to guilt, flicker in his mismatched eyes.

"Chrome… watch carefully. This will answer all your questions."

The other gulped before fluttering her eyes open, just in time to see the killer slowly straighten himself and turned to them. Her amethyst eye widened in shock and fear as she took in the familiar face, staring at them dully.

No doubt about it…

That spiky brown hair… those sharp looking caramel eyes that seemed a little duller than how it usually looked… that cape on his shoulders and those gloves…

"Boss…" she softly said under her breath. It was her boss… only… _older._

She stiffened as the older Tsuna looked at them intently and opened his mouth to say something. She pursed her lips, expecting to hear him say something cold and scary… but…

"_Are you guys alright?"_

"Eh?"

"Behind you… Chrome." Mukuro's voice was silent for some reason. Chrome looked behind her, and to her shock, she saw all the guardians, looking at Tsuna in caution and mistrust. Even _her_. All the guardians looked older as well. Was this… from the future?

She watched the others nodded numbly while some continued glaring at Tsuna, refusing to answer his question.

He then took a step forward, but they all stiffened in fear, making him stop momentarily.

The boss seemed to have realized something as soon as he got a look of his bloody hands. Dejection flashed in those caramel eyes and Chrome couldn't help but feel pity for the other, despite the fact that he looked like a murderer right now.

"I'll…" he started "I'll go get the medics to treat you guys."

"Boss…" Chrome watched Tsuna leave hurriedly. It was like déjà vu. For some reason, it was almost identical to what had happened to them.

"This was what happened in the future." Mukuro spoke, surprising Chrome for she almost forgot he was with her. He was unusually quiet.

Their surrounding changed and they were now in a meeting room. Chrome looked around. The atmosphere was tense, and all the guardians sat around a table, and by the end of it was the familiar brunet looking a bit bothered and dejected. Yes, Chrome could perfectly see those emotions behind the stern front of the other.

"Why… are you all acting like this?" Future Tsuna spoke.

"What do you mean Juudaime?" Gokudera spoke up, trying to avoid Tsuna's caramel eyes.

Chrome watched as hurt flashed in the boss' expression before turning into fury.

"Like THAT!" he exclaimed.

"Maa, maa… Tsuna, calm down. We're just busy with our mission, that's all." The swordsman put on an obvious fake smile.

"There's something else you're not telling me and I'm fully aware of that…"

"Kufufu… what else do you want us to say, Vongola?" Chrome noticed Mukuro tensing beside her but she didn't mind, for she was too focused on what was currently happening.

"I thought I already stated the question quite loud and clear, don't make me repeat myself." The boss' tone went a little higher and harsher, but instead of feeling dumbfounded, Chrome couldn't help but feel a bit sad and worried. Tsuna looked desperate and most of all… _afraid_. She could see that the brunet wanted assurance, "Boss…" she slowly approached him.

"You always look uncomfortable when I talk to you, you try to avoid me as much as possible by assigning yourselves to the most available missions! And I'm supposed to be the one assigning you you're missions!" If you look closely, you could already see the small tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Juudaime, you got it all wrong! We just… we… we are not avoiding you… we're just…"

Tsuna's pale shaky hand clenched tighter on the table.

"Oh so you're just trying to distance yourself? That sounds pretty the same to me." He said. His voice sounding a bit strained.

"Boss… we're sorry." Chrome stopped for a moment as her older self spoke up. She turned to her and saw her looking down. She looked more scared than sorry.

And it seems like Tsuna noticed this too.

"Oh so now you're apologizing? So does that mean, I was right?"

"Kufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi… I would advise you not to use that kind of tone on my precious Chrome."

"And I would like to advise you to tell me the truth!" Tsuna glared at them.

Chrome could feel something bad was going to happen soon. Something that would change the Vongola Boss' life… and probably _him_…

"What do you want us to EXTREMELY say?" Ryohei asked, making the other guardians follow suit.

He knew it was coming… you could practically see the desperation in his eyes. The desperation for the truth to be set free by the guardians themselves. Even though he knew it would hurt him more than anything else… but…

Playing stupid…

Pretending to be dense…

Trying to assure himself nothing was wrong…

Avoiding the truth when it's practically right in front of his face…

It's more painful. Every day you suffer from it. Better be strike by pain with one go than just letting it torture you 'til you go crazy…

"Darn it!" he slammed the table as he stood up from his seat; everyone immediately went silent.

Chrome's eye widened.

"JUST SAY IT!" Tsuna bellowed as he tightly shut his eyes, "SAY HOW YOU DAMN FELT WHEN YOU SAW ME MURDER SOMEONE!"

_Boss, it wasn't your fault…_ was what Chrome wanted to say, which surprised her. Where did that come from?

"We got scared of course!" Lambo suddenly yelled out.

The boss looked at his youngest guardian in shock… but also in understanding.

"Tsuna… why? Why did you kill?"

'_Wait…'_ Chrome turned to Yamamoto.

"Juudaime, you… you said you can never take a life… but now…"

'_But Boss-!'_ she shut her eye tightly.

"You EXTREMELY kill people like they have no significance in this world."

'_You're wrong!'_ Chrome clutched her chest.

"Kufufu… I had no problem with what you did, but it made me lose interest…"

Mukuro looked at his older self before shutting his eyes with a deep frown.

"Every time I see Boss… I can't help but remember when you were covered in… in… blood."

"N-no… I… Boss." Chrome turned to Tsuna, and was shock to see the dejection etched on his face. The expression he always hides… she could perfectly see it… but the guardians. She turned to them. They were too busy looking away from him… too busy thinking of their own opinions, not even minding their boss who they were unconsciously rejecting…

"Stop…" Chrome trembled as tears welled up,

"You've grown into a fearful person… Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Boss… is not a monster!" Chrome exclaimed.

Suddenly, everything flickered. Mukuro looked at the girl in shock. _'My illusions…'_

All the future guardians looked at Chrome as well as Tsuna.

"Boss, just wanted to protect you…" Chrome started, "He didn't do anything wrong… he may have taken a life but… but still… he knew it was a mistake! A mistake he couldn't fix anymore. Boss… he…"

Tsuna slowly straightened himself and looked at Chrome in shock and anticipation…

"He loves us…" Chrome sobbed, "I never realized it… I was too blind… just because of a mistake he already knew… I kept blaming him…I… he…" she shut her eye tightly, "I'm so sorry…"

Slowly, the guardians smiled.

Mukuro watched in amazement _'She was able to manipulate my illusions to something she really wanted to happen. She has grown strong…'_

Chrome was suddenly engulfed into a hug. She was shock to realize it was Tsuna… he was smiling so purely… so brightly… she had missed that smile. And she was determined to see it more often.

"Thank you… Chrome."

Then… he vanished into small lights, as well as everyone and everything around her.

"Kufufu… Well done Chrome…"

"Mukuro-sama?" she turned to the illusionist.

"You've done well overpowering my illusions…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"What had happened awhile ago, wasn't part of the memory… it was a part of your will…" Mukuro explained.

"M-my will?"

"You wanted to convince all those guardians it wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi's fault… and you unconsciously disrupted it and manipulated the illusions into something you wanted to really happen…" Mukuro smirked, "I must say… that was a very powerful trick…"

"I-I'm sorry for disrupting your illusions, Mukuro-sama!" Chrome apologized, totally ignoring the other's compliment.

"Kufufu… it's alright, my dear Chrome… I don't mind at all." Mukuro patted her head.

"Ano… Mukuro-sama… what… what happened after that?"

Mukuro's frowned "Nothing. Vongola did nothing to defend himself… he merely discussed that the meeting was over and left."

Chrome felt her heart tighten in misery, "Boss…" suddenly, a question rose in her mind, and she couldn't help but ask Mukuro "Mukuro-sama… how do you know about this?"

The mist guardian puts on a bitter smirk, "I guess there's no point keeping it a secret."

Chrome looks at him questioningly.

"_Daemon Spade…"_

Chrome was shock "D-Daemon Spade?"

"That's right…" Mukuro looked a bit annoyed, "Although I never really needed that person's help, he had given me memories of my future self the day after Vongola's aura changed… or rather… his soul. Though the reason is still unknown."

'_Soul?'_ Chrome blinked _'So… it wasn't just his aura… w-wait… then that means…' _her hand clenched _'The future… the reason why it seems to be connected… the reason why Boss always seemed so wary around the cow child's travel to the future… it can't be…'_

"That's right… my dear Chrome… The Tsunayoshi who had been with you all along… he wasn't an imposter." With a flick of his hand, a blurry image of the older Tsuna, sitting in the darkness with an impassive look and dull eyes appeared before her "It was the future Vongola himself…"

_**End of**_** Chapter...**

* * *

><p>Please do review! And a thousand thanks to <strong>Icy-chan!<strong>

Also, I would like you guys to check out 'Ri-Ryn's story- Infrazione della Vita

I think it's kinda cool! :D The first story I get to inspire! But I don't know if I have inspired some other fics (Murmurs about other people obviously copying my plots w/o my permission)... but I'd gladly introduce fics that are worth introducing! xD If I remember...

Oh and speaking of inspirations... did you know I made this fic because I was inspired by another fic as well? But sadly... the ending of that fic... didn't meet my expectation... =mutters about that fic better off going on hiatus= I mean the ending was sudden! Like the author just got bored with it and decided to end it with one go!

What a let down...

**RANDOM TRIVIA! **Did you know even if Tsuna's all nervous and panicky, his hands are still warm and comforting? Proof? Check out episode 95 (I think) When Chrome was in the verge of death, with her organs vanishing and all, Tsuna grabs her hand and she said "Boss' hands are so warm" or something like that (XD)

Okay... sorry for ranting like that... but I couldn't help it xD

Please **REVIEW!**


	36. Determination for Protection

**A/N:** So I've been busy with projects and tests lately but that doesn't stop me from updating this chapter!

Please enjoy! (^^)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33<strong>_

Chrome walked down the streets of Namimori. The town was now decorated with colorful neon lights as the sky turned fully dark. However, she was too preoccupied to bother adoring them as her little discussion with Mukuro kept nagging her.

'_I can't believe it… why haven't I realized?'_ Chrome thought, looking utterly lost.

_Flashback…_

"_I-it can't be!" Chrome exclaimed covering her mouth in shock._

"_Kufufu… as much as I don't want to admit it… this is no illusion my dear Chrome…" Mukuro said while letting the image of the Future Tsuna vanish completely, "Future Vongola is now in the deepest most part of his heart, and his only company there are his younger self and Primo…"_

"_Boss?" She then remembers the time she had visited Tsuna in his mind. 'The person that appeared behind Boss when I was about to leave… could it be…?'_

_**Now… you know how it feels…**_

_Guilt consumed her as she shut her eye tightly. A hand made its way to her head to pat the soft locks._

"_Don't beat yourself up my Dear Chrome... remember that your mission is to only protect the Vongola… nothing else… you don't have to feel guilty for rejecting him. You don't need feelings to protect someone… just determination."_

_End of Flashback…_

'_Even though Mukuro-sama said that…'_ Chrome clutched her chest, squeezing the fabric of her sweater tightly, _'The painful feeling in my chest won't stop…'_

Her footsteps tapped lightly on the ground as she entered an alley, _'I wonder… what Boss does when he tries to protect everyone. Does he only count on sheer determination alone?'_

"Please leave us alone." A female voice firmly said.

"Maman…" this time it was a small boy's voice.

Chrome immediately followed the voices as she sensed trouble.

"Oh come on now… we're just asking for a few bucks…" The illusionist caught sight of two bulky men surrounding a woman and a child.

"No." Caramel eyes looked at the man in front of her fearlessly.

"Brave now are we?" the small boy was suddenly yanked away from the woman's grasp, making her gasp in shock, "Now… will you give me money? Or…" he took out a pocket knife and placed it under the boy's chin, "…do you want to see his head cut off?"

"Let him go!" the woman exclaimed, fear started to show in her eyes.

"Make me…" the man grinned sadistically.

"Maman! Maman!"

"Shut up!" The other guy raised his fist, about to hit the boy, but was stopped as he felt a something cool and sharp behind his neck.

"Stop…" a soft voice spoke.

He cautiously looked behind him. He was surprised to see a middle-school girl holding a trident, which was now pointed on his back, calmly.

"Oya? Little girls should be minding their own business. Go back home if you don't want to get hurt-!" the one holding the small boy captive wasn't even able to finish his sentence as a knee soon came in contact to his cheek. A tooth immediately flew out his mouth. Chrome landed on the ground gracefully before glaring at the guy.

The boy hastily pulled away from the man and ran towards the woman.

"You damn girl!" guy number two thrust his fist towards her. Chrome evades this easily before hitting the other in the guts with the base of her trident, making him stumble on the ground with a pained gasp.

"Ha!" she unleashed an illusion that the guy could only see.

"Aaaaahh!" the man screamed as he held his head. His eyes widening as his head swished from side to side like a crazed man.

"O-oi! What's the matter?" the other accomplice grabbed him by the shoulder but the man kept screaming at something that no one can see but him.

"Don't move…" a threatening voice spoke behind him. He gulped as he felt something sharp and cool press itself behind his back "Do you want… to end up like him?"

"N-no!"

"Sou?" the sharp object pressed itself more against his skin, "Then… leave… now."

He didn't have to be told twice as he immediately grabbed his partner and scurried away while screaming like a scared little girl.

Chrome took a deep breath before standing straight. She turns to the two victims and asked timidly, "Are you okay?"

"Ah! It's Chrome-nee!" the boy exclaimed happily.

Her amethyst eye widened a bit as she realized who the two were "Y-you're the ranking child… and…" her attention then turned to the woman "Boss' okaa-sama…"

Nana could only look at her questioningly but smiled either way, "Could you be one of Tsu-kun's friends?"

* * *

><p>"Y-you didn't have to… invite me." Chrome muttered as a blush decorated her face.<p>

"Nonsense!" Nana giggled, "It's only natural for us to treat you to some food! Both for the reason of saving us and becoming Tsu-kun's friend!"

The trio was currently in a fast-food restaurant, ordering something to eat.

'_Friend?'_ the illusionist's eye shadowed, "But…"

"Maa, maa… now tell me, what do you want to order?" Nana smiled.

"Maman! I want burgers and fries!"

"Hai, hai…"

"A-anything will do…" Chrome answered finally.

"I understand… 3 fries, 3 burgers and 3 sodas please!" Nana cheerfully ordered while the mist guardian watched before looking down with a gloomy face.

* * *

><p>"A-ano…" Chrome started, making Nana halt from unwrapping her burger.<p>

"What is it, Chrome-chan?" she asked with a bright smile.

"H-how's Boss-I mean your son?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's still in a coma though, but I know he'll wake up soon!" even with the cheerful façade; Chrome could practically see the exhausted look she was trying to hide. She couldn't help but feel guilty once again.

"Gomenasai…"

"Eh?"

"It's… it's my fault he ended up like that…" she squeezed her eye tightly, "I wasn't able to protect him properly… I'm sorry!"

Nana slowly frowned, but there was not a hint of anger or sadness from it… instead there was merely an understanding, "As expected of Tsu-kun's friends…"

Chrome looked up questioningly.

"You're all so very caring for him." She grinned, "You know… Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and Ryohei-kun said the same thing?"

"…" Chrome looks down at her hands that were clenched tightly on her lap.

"But if all of you are telling the truth… I won't hold any grudges against you." Nana said "After all, Tsu-kun has a perfectly good reason on why he became friends with all of you, neh? And seeing that you feel guilty for him is enough for me to realize and understand that at least you still care for him."

"But…" Chrome murmured slowly.

"_Don't beat yourself up my Dear Chrome... remember that your mission is to only protect the Vongola… nothing else… you don't have to feel guilty for rejecting him. You don't need feelings to protect someone… just determination."_

"I'm not Boss' friend… I'm just his guardian." She softly said, "And I failed to protect him. That's the only reason why I'm feeling guilty… not because I'm his friend."

"Chrome-chan…" Nana gently called to her, making the illusionist look up, "Please remember… when you're willing to protect someone… you're already willing to throw away your life just for this person… and I'm sure that means your feelings for this person is already equal to devotion. And once you become friends with a person, you must be loyal and devoted to him/her. Just like how Gokudera-kun is to Tsu-kun."

"What…" amethyst eye met with pure caramel ones, "What must you have to protect someone? What reasons do you need? Isn't determination enough?"

"Well yes… determination is the most needed ingredient to protect a person… but if you only protect a person with sheer determination only, it's almost like letting a pig live to slaughter it in the future." Nana explained carefully and patiently, "But… if you protect this person with true feelings to support this determination… then your definition of protection might turn different."

"F-feelings? Like what?"

"Well…" before Nana could speak, Fuuta raised his hand, "Chrome-nee, what is Tsuna-nii to you?"

"B-Boss?" she blinked and looked down "H-he's… he's a link to someone important to me."

_"If Boss was my parent… would he have done the same thing as what my parents did as soon as they had realized I was beyond cure and abandon me?"_

"But…"

_"I would never do such a thing if you were my child." Tsuna smiled softly, "You're nice and sweet… those people just couldn't understand you. And what do you mean beyond cure? Anyone would still survive from ruptured organs when a person with the same bloodline donates their organs right?"_

It seemed to have struck Chrome that the future Tsuna knew about her past, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to care as she continued trying to comprehend what Tsuna really is to her…

"…Boss… is always so kind to me…"

_"Well, I'd gladly donate my organs to you. Not just organs but everything. Even if it was my heart."_

"…so kind… and warm…"

_"I'm so sorry."_

Those were the silent words Chrome heard when she cried on Tsuna. Though she had no idea why he was apologizing.

"Chrome-nee…"

"H-hai?"

Fuuta's huge amber eyes innocently stared at her as he asked "Isn't Tsuna-nii… important to you?"

"Im…important?" Fuuta then leaned towards her and whispered (Nana didn't seem to mind as she watch the two interact with a smile).

"Do you want to know the secret of why Tsuna-nii protects you?"

"Boss' secret?"

Fuuta lean back and grinned, "It's because Tsuna-nii loves Chrome-nee and everyone else!"

Chrome felt her face heat up at the statement.

"Tsuna-nii cares for Reborn-san, Takeshi-nii, Gokudera-nii, Ryohei-nii, Hibari-san, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee, Dino-nii, and even Mukuro-san." The ranking prince said while looking at his fingers as if counting the number of people he mentioned, "Of course, Tsuna-nii cares for us too!"

Of course, Chrome knew this. Tsuna loves and cares for both friends and enemies. It was very obvious but… she never did try to link this childish reason to the cause of why he protects them. She always thought that the main reason was because it was all for survival and determination on going back home all safe and sound.

"We're all precious to Tsuna-nii, like how precious he is to us." Fuuta tilted his head, "He is precious to you, right Chrome-nee?"

"I…" Was he really precious to her?

"Chrome-chan… you can never say you're protecting someone when you're only relying on determination alone." Nana softly spoke, "You must not only give a proper reason on why you must protect this someone, but also… of how you should really feel. Are you protecting him because of an order? Or are you protecting him because he deserves it? Or better yet, are you protecting him because he is important to you and you don't want him to disappear from you?"

"I'm sure Tsuna-nii's answer would be the last one." Fuuta proudly proclaimed.

'_Protecting someone… because they're important?'_ A memory of Tsuna killing the enemies flashed in her mind, _'Could that really be the reason? Was there… was there another cause on why Boss did that? Maybe… maybe he didn't do it willingly! Of course, that must be a reason! This is Boss after all!'_

"Chrome-chan?" Nana called out to the silent girl.

"Sawada-san… c-can you please excuse me? I have to do something." Chrome stood up.

The woman blinked before nodding nonetheless "I understand."

The illusionist nodded, determination etched on her face before hurrying out.

Nana and Fuuta exchanged cheerful smiles.

"Tsuna-nii has good friends!"

"That's right. Well, he deserves them after all."

* * *

><p>Chrome was walking down the streets silently. The direction she was heading to was the town's hospital. However, her plans were disrupted as she bumps into Yamamoto who seemed to be carrying some shopping bags, "Chrome! Is that you?"<p>

"You're…" she trailed off.

"Haha! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" the rain guardian asked.

"I was about to go visit Boss…" Chrome answered.

"Tsuna?" A small, sad smile engraved itself on Yamamoto's lips, "I see…"

Chrome looks down at the plastic bags the swordsman were carrying, of course, Yamamoto noticed this, "Haha, you're probably wondering about these huh?"

She made a small nod.

"Come with me to the restaurant and you'll see." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her gently towards the opposite direction.

"B-but… Boss…"

"Maa… maa…" Chrome looked up and noticed the baseball star's determined look. Thinking it must be important, she willingly followed him. He must have a perfectly good reason why he's dragging her to his sushi shop.

* * *

><p>Chrome stood at the entrance with a stunned look.<p>

"Haha… surprised?"

"T-This is…" Chrome blinked.

"It's for Tsuna…" Yamamoto gently said.

Inside the shop, people were decorating the place with confetti, streamers and balloons. And these people of course… were no other than the guardians and Haru, Bianchi and I-pin.

"You idiot! You're cutting the paper unevenly!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei.

"What are you talking about? They look perfectly EXTREME!" Ryohei hold up the slightly crumpled and poorly cut strips of paper.

"Gah! You ruined them!"

"Hayato… be nice…" Bianchi suddenly appeared.

"G-gahhh! A-aneki!" Gokudera crumpled down on the ground.

"Gyahaha! Partyyy!" Lambo ran around with streamers wrapped around him.

"Lambo behave!" I-pin chased after the cow child.

"Herbivore! Herbivore!" Hibird flew around the room with a small party hat on its head

Hibari, who was sitting on a chair far from the group, watched them all with a yawn.

"Oi Hibari! Help us here to the EXTREME!" Ryohei pointed at him.

"Urusai."

Haru was humming a tune while making roses out of papers before finally noticing Chrome."Chrome-chan!"

Haru approached her.

"Can you believe it? _My _Tsuna-san-" –"Juudaime's not yours you stupid woman!"- "…is in a coma… and I didn't realize this until now!"

"Haru-chan…"

She suddenly looks up with resolve, "That's why I must help decorate for this party desu to redeem myself!" she held Chrome's hand ,"Are you going to help Chrome-chan?"

"B-but… what's this for?" Chrome couldn't help but ask.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gokudera scoffed as he approached them, "It's a party for Juudaime once he wakes up!"

"Eh?"

"We're going to wake Tsuna up…" Yamamoto suddenly said as he held out his ring, "I'm sure of it."

"It doesn't matter if Sawada's different… no…" Ryohei grinned, "Sawada was never different… he was…_is_ EXTREMELY EXTREME!"

"That didn't even make any sense!" Gokudera growled.

"I don't understand what's happening… but… you'll help too right? Chrome-chan?" Haru asked with a smile, "You're going to wake him up, neh?"

Chrome's eyebrows furrowed as her lips pursed and firmly nodded ,"I'm… I'm going to wake Boss up for sure."

Yamamoto and Ryohei grinned while Gokudera huffed. The others just exchanged happy looks (except for Hibari).

"We're going to do it tomorrow."

"I-I understand." Chrome looked down at her ring, hoping that it won't fail her this time.

"In the meantime, why don't you help preparing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah… wait…" Chrome spoke up.

"What is it?" Haru looked at her questioningly.

"D-doesn't people who wake up from a coma usually stay in the hospital a little longer and sometimes go to a therapy?" Chrome timidly pointed out, "So… isn't preparing this party for Boss… a bit too early?"

Silence…

"N-now that you EXTREMELY mention it…" Ryohei scratched his head "…I EXTREMELY forgot!"

"Ahaha! How embarrassing!"

"You idiot! Why the heck did you plan this?"

"Hahi! But you were the one who seemed really eager, Gokudera-san!"

"S-Shut up!"

"I guess we have to clean this up…"

"Ehhh? No party! WAAAHH!"

"Lambo quiet!"

"I'm leaving…"

Chrome giggled softly at all of their antics. I guess they couldn't be blamed… Chrome wasn't the only one who seemed excited for Tsuna's awakening.

"Oh yeah, Chrome… can you write something for Tsuna?" Yamamoto put a slightly crumpled paper in front of her, as well as a pen.

"Something… for Boss?"

The rain guardian nodded. Chrome looks down at the paper and scanned at each of the messages they all wrote. Taking the pen's cap off she wrote on the paper with a neat penmanship.

_I'll protect Boss because you're important to me too._

And with that, she folds the paper with a small, content smile.

* * *

><p>Hana and Kyoko walked out of the hospital.<p>

"Are you okay Kyoko?" Hana asked as she noticed her best friend looking somber.

Kyoko looked up the starry sky, "Don't worry Hana…" she looked back down with a determined look "I'm fine…"

"Kyoko?"

"Let's visit Tsuna-kun again tomorrow!" she cheerfully smiled at her.

Hana sighed and smiled affectionately at her friend "Of course." She grabbed the hand of her friend. "Come on, let's go home so that we could prepare for tomorrow."

"Un!" Kyoko enthusiastically nodded.

* * *

><p>True enough, as soon as tomorrow came. Kyoko immediately prepared herself a little earlier than usual. She then noticed her big brother was nowhere to be found. Thinking he was busy with one of his roadwork, she leaves the house after eating a well-balanced breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Kyoko." Hana was standing outside their gate.

"Hana!" Kyoko exclaimed before rushing towards her, "You're early."

"Same goes for you." She smiled, "Come on, I think I know a flower shop that opens during this hour."

"Okay!"

_And so…_

"I wonder when Tsuna-kun would finally wake up." Kyoko said as the two stepped in the hospital

"I have a feeling he'll wake up soon enough." Hana assured.

"I hope so… Sawada-san must be having a hard time." Kyoko mumbled.

"Maa… everyone is…" the other patted her, before turning back, "Ah, there's his room."

The said room was only a few meters away. But something caught the attention of the auburn haired girl.

"Arre? The door's open." Kyoko softly spoke. Suddenly, she could feel her heart race for some reason as she felt her pace quickened. Why though? Maybe Tsuna's mom just forgot to close it… or… or she just left for a moment to get something. But something inside Kyoko was saying, someone entered the room and… something happened to Tsuna.

"Kyoko..!" she ignored her best friend as she continued on her way. Something was up. She could feel it. Her heart was beating really fast against her chest, as she got nearer.

She grabs the doorknob and opens it swiftly. She was panting from nervousness, thinking that those who had entered were probably intruders. But much to her relief… it was only her brother,Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome and Hibari.

She sighed in relief as she realized this. She was about to call out to them when she noticed that they all looked stunned and… glad?

"O-onii…?" she was soon cut off as she noticed a certain figure sitting straight on the bed on where Tsuna usually lay. Wait… what?

'_It…it can't be…'_ Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in disbelief. Tears welled up once she got a good look of the person… sitting on the bed. Fully _awake_. Slowly, this person turned to her as he finally acknowledged her presence.

"T-Tsu…Tsuna-kun?" she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Oh my, what's a child doing here?"

"Probably lost?"

"Should we help him?"

A certain arcobaleno was walking by the airport of Japan while carrying a small suitcase and a package that contained a familiar pink bazooka.

'_Dame-Tsuna… you better be okay…'_

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Another 1k thanks to Icy-chan and to all the readers who had bothered reading this story I never knew will earn a thousand reviews (xD)<p>

I'll update as soon as my finals are over ;D


	37. Denial

**A/N:** Hello again guys! Sorry if it took me 2 weeks to update this! I've been busy with my finals and I had to rack my brains with a certain story.

Anyway... before I forget.. again... I would like you to check out this fascinating and awesome poem made by **Yoshikuni Itoe**! Namely~ 'Their Boss A FanFiction of A FanFiction'! I hope you would check it out!

Also I would like to thank Itoe-chan for the poem! It made me really happy! *Sniff*

Anywho~ please enjoy!

**Beta'ed by Icy-chan!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 34<strong>_

Something was wrong…

Something was _totally_ wrong…

They couldn't understand. They did what they were told to do. They accomplished their task and now they're willing to accept Tsuna once more and start over…

However…

Why won't Tsuna do the same?

It was another day of school – and another day of Tsuna's strange behavior. Ever since the day they had successfully got him back to his body. He had… reacted _differently_.

_Flashback…_

"_You guys ready?" Yamamoto asked as they surrounded the broken ring._

_Everyone nodded, hesitation still slightly recognizable within the group._

_One by one they held out their rings and lit them. And just like last time… they watched as the shattered ring sucked in their flames. It didn't weaken them like how it usually does when their flames are sucked. Instead, they could feel warmth slowly consuming them. It was the warmth of their pure feelings for Tsuna._

_They all shut their eyes and concentrated._

_They'll get Tsuna back…_

_No matter what._

_And then suddenly… a voice rang in their heads._

_**Everyone… good luck…**_

_They were shocked - it was just any voice, it was… it was Tsuna's. No doubt about it._

_Resolve filled every part of them and their flames grew bigger._

_They'll surely get Tsuna back!_

_The sky ring glowed brightly. It blinded them but they kept their rings lit. Then the voices in their heart resonated…_

_**Tsuna… please come back.**_

_**We won't let you down Juudaime!**_

_**Sawada! We EXTREMELY need you…**_

_**Boss… I'm sorry for everything.**_

_**You're becoming a nuisance herbivore…**_

_But then…_

_**NO!**_

_They all shot their eyes open._

"_W-what was that?" Yamamoto panted; sweat glistened on his forehead as he wiped a tired hand over his face._

"_It can't be… Juudaime?" Gokudera muttered, trying to cover his disbelief._

"_Look! The ring!" Ryohei exclaimed, pointing at the small item. They immediately approached and smiles formed on their faces (except for Hibari who just snorted). The ring was finally fixed!_

"_Haha! Now what?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head._

_Chrome carefully picked it up "Now we must let Boss wear it."_

_They all approached the unconscious boss. Chrome tentatively held his cold hand and gently guided the ring towards his middle finger._

'_Boss… please wake up.'_

_Chrome stepped back as soon as she had accomplished the small task. Then…_

_No lights…_

_No warnings…_

_Just a small flinch of the brunet's finger and slowly he opened his eyes._

_They all remained stunned as the young boss struggled to sit down. His chocolate orbs remained hidden behind his bangs._

_Suddenly, the door opened revealing a familiar auburn haired girl._

"_O…onii…?" she was interrupted once she saw the conscious Tsuna,"T-Tsu…Tsuna-kun?"_

_Tsuna turned to her for a moment before looking away. Kyoko was stunned by the action._

_Tsuna opened his mouth and spoke in a low and hoarse voice…_

"_**Why?"**_

_End of Flashback…_

They couldn't understand why he asked that. Why he wanted to know the reason for reviving him. Wasn't it oh so clear? It was because he was their boss… their friend… or better yet…_their family_.

And so after that… practically everyone Tsuna knew learned about the news in less than an hour. Nana had come running in. Eyes filled with tears, she had hugged her son with such ferocity even Gokudera looked away. Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo demanded for a celebration and of course… not a single one objected to the request.

However… despite the fact that that would've been one of the most memorable moments of Tsuna's life, the brunet never cracked a single smile. Aside from the fact that he would occasionally eat or maybe respond in some minor questions… he was lifeless as a doll. He was better off in a coma.

Sadly… the trouble didn't end there…

Reborn suddenly came back…

And once he was aware of the situation… he gave all the guardians (except for Lambo) harsh punishments in the disguise of training. However, not one objected this. For they knew they deserved this.

Luckily… the return of Reborn brought a bit of light in those dull brown eyes of Tsuna. They would occasionally be found talking (mostly Reborn) to one another. Almost like a therapy. And most of the times Tsuna always looked a little reluctant when he and Reborn would separate. The hitman found this a bit amusing.

And so earlier before school started…

"Tsuna… start preparing yourself. You're going to school today." Reborn said turning to his student who sat up on his bed.

"Do…I have to?" the brunet asked quietly, but bluntly.

Reborn sighed. Usually he would mock the boy to get him moving… but he knew better than throwing childish insults to a fragile person, "Yes… you have to. Yamamoto and Gokudera are waiting for you outside."

No reaction. Reluctance flashed in those dull orbs before he stood up and obediently followed Reborn's order. Reborn watched as the brunet entered the bathroom before standing up from his mini couch and going out of the house to speak with the rain and storm guardian.

* * *

><p>"Yoh kid!" Yamamoto greeted Reborn with a small smile.<p>

"How's Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"He's fine." Reborn "He's already preparing for school."

"Really? Tsuna's finally coming to school?" Yamamoto's smile grew wider.

Apparently, the two always dropped by Tsuna's house to just ask if he was okay or if he needed anything. They had been doing this for a week after Tsuna was released from the hospital.

"Ah… and I expect you to fulfill your role properly this time." Reborn crossed his arms.

"Of course Reborn-san!" This time it was Gokudera who spoke up, determination flaring up inside the guardian.

"Good."

The door to Tsuna's house suddenly opened, revealing the impassive looking brunet.

"That was fast." Reborn said turning to him, "Did you eat breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry…" the brunet murmured.

The arcobaleno's mouth twitched into a frown, "It doesn't matter what you feel… you need to eat."

"Maybe later." The brunet replied shortly.

Yamamoto and Gokudera exchange worried looks.

"Uhm… hey Tsuna." Amber eyes met with the others dull ones, "Welcome back." He gave him the heartiest smile he could muster… but Tsuna didn't waver.

"Ah… arigatou…" he really didn't sound so grateful.

This kinda' depressed Yamamoto a bit.

Tsuna turned away from the two and stared at Reborn. The Hitman immediately knew what the brunet was silently trying to convey, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

The brunet merely looked down, making the bangs that had grown quite long for the past few weeks cover his eyes. He made a small nod.

Yamamoto and Gokudera watched the exchange, slight jealous growing in their heart. They couldn't help but wonder why Tsuna wouldn't open up to them. Why only open up to the Arcobaleno? Does he know something that they don't?

"Stop acting like a child Baka-Tsuna…" the Hitman gave the brunet a small flick on the forehead, "You know you're _older_ than that."

"…" The brunet didn't say anything but just nodded once more before walking away. The two immediately followed.

"J-Juudaime!"

"Tsuna! Wait up!"

-LINE-

'_I… don't wanna go…'_

'_Decimo… you have to… your younger self is already asleep… all preparations are complete… the guar-'_

'_Wake him up…'_

'_De-'_

'_Wake him up or else I'll do it.'_

'_You mustn't-'_

'_This isn't my body! This isn't my life! I don't belong here! What's the point of pretending to be the person I used to be and just repeating the same routine every single day? It's not helping me at all! It never did! It just haunts me and reminds me of the things I know I'll never have!'_

'_Please remember… this was your wish Decimo.'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was staring blankly outside the window of their classroom while totally ignoring the teacher speaking in front of the class.<p>

_It was a stupid wish…_

That was the only thing his mind would always say.

He then remembered what had happened earlier when he entered the room. Everyone immediately surrounded him and kept asking him if he was okay. To Tsuna, it was strange. Why did they care? Actually… since when did they ever care?

All of them are just the same.

They'll never learn to give importance on stuff unless they're gone…

Not that he was saying he's gone… but it would've been better if he was gone for good.

He couldn't stand this kind of life anymore. You have your ups… then your downs… again and again! He had no idea how people do it. How can they maintain their _sanity_? Why won't they finally _snap_?

_Why?_

"Hey Tsuna." The brunet turned to Yamamoto silently.

The baseball star smiled at him, "Let's eat lunch together."

It was lunchtime?

"I'm not hungry…" the brunet muttered, "Go ahead and eat without me."

"Haha! Come on Tsuna! You know it's not good skipping lunch." Yamamoto grabbed the young boss by the arm but before he could even give his friend a light pull, Tsuna had already yanked his arm away from the other. Surprising both Yamamoto and Gokudera, who had arrived in time to see the scene.

Dull eyes flashed before being hidden behind his long bangs, "I'm not hungry," he repeated.

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks.

"Now that you mention it…" Yamamoto grinned, "I guess I don't feel hungry too."

"I ate a lot this morning…" Gokudera grumbled.

The two grabbed a chair each and sat in front of the brunet's desk. Tsuna could only watch the two silently with a frown.

"Oi! Why are you sitting in front of Juudaime! Let's change seats!" Gokudera demanded.

"Haha! Maa, maa, you're still near Tsuna, what's the difference?" Yamamoto said.

"As Juudaime's right hand man, it is my rightful duty to sit right in front of him and behind of him and also beside him!"

"Really? Then where do I sit?"

"Nowhere! Just stand like a bodyguard or something!"

"Haha! That's a nice joke!"

"You-"

"Why?" the small question had cut off the two's conversation. Yamamoto and Gokudera turned to their boss, "Why are you still here?"

Gokudera made a determined smile "It's because it's our duty… Juudaime."

Yamamoto's gaze softened, "You don't deserve to be alone Tsuna…"

_It was so bright…_

The way his two friends smile so purely at him. They were so bright that it made him realize how different they were from each other. How he fit in the darkness more.

They weren't meant to be with each other.

He unconsciously looked down on his own Vongola ring. He was tainted. The main proof was the breaking of the ring. He was so tainted that the ring broke. And the only thing that's keeping it together was the pure feelings of his guardians.

But he had a feeling…

_He was going to taint them too…_

Suddenly… his lips moved by themselves.

"You're right… Yamamoto…" he said in an audible whisper.

The two looked at him hopefully. Did they finally reach him?

"I don't deserve to be alone…" it felt like he was being controlled again… controlled by that mysterious _black_flame. Tsuna could feel himself smile… but he had a feeling that this smile held _malice_.

"I do deserve more…" the pen sticking out of his desk was looking quite sharp today… maybe he could test how sharp it is? But where should he… test it? Maybe the sensitive nerve behind his neck would do the trick? The brunet touched the pen and his best friends seemed to notice something was wrong as their smiles immediately dropped.

Tsuna looks up with narrowed eyes and a creepy smile, "I deserve to die and rot into the darkness..!"

Before Yamamoto and Gokudera could process what he had said… before Tsuna could even reach out for the pen… and before those dull caramel eyes slowly turn into scarlet… a loud_BANG_ made all heads in the classroom turn to the trio and… to the arcobaleno standing on the brunet's desk.

"Wake up. Baka-Tsuna." The arcobaleno's gun was pointed in front of Tsuna's shock face.

With eyes widening, Tsuna seemed to have realized what he was about to do and immediately dropped the pen. Yamamoto and Gokudera both stood up from their seats in worry.

"Juu-"

"Take him to the nurse's office." Reborn ordered.

"I'm fine." The young boss said in a firm but small voice.

Reborn suppressed a sigh, "Do you really think anyone would believe that obvious lie?"

True enough, Tsuna looked paler and he seemed to be trembling. And if you looked closely, the small teen seemed to be terrified.

"Juudaime what's wrong-"

"Don't touch me." Even though his voice was silent… it sounded shaky. He abruptly stood up and ran out the classroom.

Yamamoto and Gokudera was about to follow but Reborn immediately stopped them.

"Don't bother." And with that the hitman soon followed, leaving behind confused students.

Gokudera clenched his fists "Tch."

Yamamoto's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't understand… why are we always so… useless?"

"It's because we're not good enough. We're never good enough!" Gokudera grumbled before giving his classmates, who were currently murmuring to one another, a glare.

Yamamoto bent down to pick up the fallen pen, "We need to do something about this…" he gripped the pen, "I want Tsuna to trust us again."

The storm guardian snorted, and made a determined face "You're not the only one, idiot."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was leaning against the fence while fingering the sky ring. If he breaks this… will he finally disappear? He had a feeling that this time for sure… once the ring break again. He'll finally… finally be gone.<p>

His grip got tighter… expecting it to break. But…

"You're going to fall herbivore…"

Tsuna stopped what he was doing and clutched the ring in his hand, "I really don't care…"

Suddenly the brunet felt a hand grab him and pull him off the fence.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Steely gray eyes flashed dangerously.

"…"

Hibari's eyes narrowed "Cut your bangs."

"No."

The skylark's eyebrow twitched, "I'll bite you to death…"

"Stop Hibari." The two turned to Reborn who had entered the roof top, "I don't think fighting him would be such a good idea."

"Akanbou." Hibari acknowledged.

"I have a feeling my student won't even bother fighting back." Reborn walked towards the brunet, "And I bet you don't like challenging people who won't even defend themselves… right?"

Hibari pursed his lips before grunting, "Whatever." And with that he left.

Reborn watched Hibari leave before turning to Tsuna, "Get some rest and stop looking so depressed."

"I'm tired of pretending…" the young boss murmured.

"You idiot…" Reborn hopped on his head and gave him a light flick on the forehead. "Since when were you the one who liked pretending?"

"…"

"You may have kept a lot of secrets Tsuna… but at least I know those smiles and laughs you shared with your family…" Reborn smirked, "…they were never forced… now were they?"

"And what if they were?" Tsuna suddenly spoke up, surprising Reborn.

"Then you seriously need a psychiatrist." Reborn hopped down and pointed at the door, "Now get to the nurse's office and rest. I won't take a 'no' as an answer."

"But…" Tsuna clutched his ring in his palm.

"Do it or else I'll be forced to knock you out." Reborn said firmly.

After a few seconds, the brunet reluctantly nodded and slowly left the rooftop. And once he was completely out of sight, the arcobaleno sighed and suddenly spoke, "Stop hiding you two."

Yamamoto and Gokudera came out from behind the door.

"You did well, hiding your presence." Reborn crossed his arms, "You've improved."

"I appreciate the compliment kid… but…" Yamamoto wasn't wearing his usual smile anymore.

"We… we want to know what we can do for Juudaime, Reborn-san." Gokudera said.

Reborn's expression didn't change and just merely looked away.

"You can't do anything with your current situation…" the hitman looked at the sky, "You'll never be able to do anything at all."

Gokudera clenched his fists "Reborn-san, I beg you!"

"Let us help Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

The hitman suppressed a smirk, "Hm… sou?" He turned to them, "Fine then. I shall test your resolves. As well as the other guardians."

"Eh?"

"I am going to give you a little test… and once you pass…" Dark onyx eyes each gave them a calculative look; "I'll reward you with a _little travel_ to a certain _place._ And with this travel… you may understand Dame-Tsuna a bit better and probably help him."

The two exchanged looks. A challenge? They didn't hesitate as they both turned towards the Arcobaleno with pure determination.

_We accept!_

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p><em>See ya next time!<em>


	38. The black flame

A/N: I'm so sorry! Yes, I'm very aware of how long it had been since I last update and I'm very sorry! Please blame my lazy attitude... but at least there's a new chappie now.. neh?

ENJOY~!

**Beta'ed by Icy-chan!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 35<strong>_

Easier said than done.

That phrase was very fitting for their current situation. They couldn't - or didn't want to - believe the challenge would be _this_ hard.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei sighed. It was lunch break and the three were currently by the rooftop. It was as if realization just smacked them on the face; they felt yet another surge of lost as they stared at the empty spot across from Ryohei. They couldn't stop thinking about the person who used to sit there; listening to them ramble about their day and laughing at their lame jokes.

"Never knew Tsuna was this stubborn." Yamamoto smiled uneasily.

"Tch." Gokudera looked away, as if trying to hide tears that were really streaming inside.

"The little guy's challenge sure is extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Yamamoto lied down on the ground, "Maybe we need to come up with a plan?"

Gokudera clenched his fists before slamming them on the ground, "This is stupid!" _Ridiculous, lame, useless, helpless, hopeless, insane… _word after word streamed inside his head, screaming at him to burst out.

The sun guardian turned towards him, "Octopus head?" His voice was full of understanding and worry.

"In this kind of situation… we usually don't need to make a 'plan'!" Gokudera pointed out, slight anger lacing his words, "This kind of thing should be natural! I mean! Why do we need to make a plan for Juudaime to eat the food we should offer to him?"

Yamamoto frowned, "You got a point there… it shouldn't really be this hard."

"But it is EXTREMELY weird that this is the challenge the little guy gave us." Ryohei said, "I mean, why do we have to let Sawada eat the food we offer to him to succeed this challenge? Why not fight him instead..."

"Are you out of your mind?" Gokudera growled, "We all know Reborn-san is stronger than us! Our levels against each other consists of a _huge_ gap!"

"But I think sempai's right." Yamamoto continued staring at the clouds passing by, "Why was this the challenge given to us?'"

Gokudera looked at them before sighing, "Who knows…"

There was a moment of silence when the ring of the bell suddenly disrupted it. They all stood up.

"Time to get to class. Let's just talk about this later."

* * *

><p>The teacher walked in and took his place by his desk, "Okay everyone… I know this is a short notice… but it seems like we have a new transfer student."<p>

Murmurs immediately erupted.

Tsuna looked up slightly with a frown. His dull eyes landed on the silhouette behind the door.

"Please come in… err… Dokuro-san."

Gokudera stood up, "W-what!"

Yamamoto whistled in surprise as the girl entered, now wearing the Namimori uniform. Tsuna looked away with his eyes shadowed.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro. It's nice to meet you all." The illusionist spoke quietly.

All guys blushed at the cute girl while the girls murmured how _unique_ Chrome's hairstyle was.

"C-Chrome-chan! What are you doing here?"Kyoko stood up from her seat.

Chrome blushed lightly before turning to Tsuna shyly. The auburn haired girl immediately understood and gave her a look which was obviously saying _'Good luck'_.

Tsuna clenched his fists. He didn't understand…no… he _couldn't_ understand. What's the meaning of this? What are they doing now? What are they trying to plan? Isn't this what they wanted? Didn't they want to distance themselves from him? Why are they doing this?

"Tsuna! This is turning out to be interesting neh?" Yamamoto whispered from behind him, however Tsuna merely ignored him as he stood up, catching the attention of all the people in the room.

"Sawada?" the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"I feel sick. Excuse me." And with that the young boss walked out the classroom… that is until…

"Boss!" a hand grabbed him, "P-please don't go."

All the students were shocked. The transfer student knew Dame-Tsuna?

"I came here… to be able to protect you more… t-to be able to get closer-"

Tsuna pulled his hand from her and glared, "Really now?" He frowned bitterly, making her flinch, "Or is it because of the challenge?" Chrome's eye widened "H-how…-"

"Tsuna?" Both Yamamoto and Gokudera stood up.

"Ju-Juudaime… you k-knew?"

All the students were clueless at what the four were talking about and they could only look at each other with confusion.

"Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko clenched her fists.

"I'm not stupid. I'm not the Tsuna you once knew." Tsuna added the last sentence quietly but Chrome heard it quite perfectly and she could only purse her lips. "Aren't you tired of this? Aren't you tired of chasing me around?"

"J-Juudaime…"

"Well I am." Dull brown eyes flashed underneath his bangs, "And I really wish this would end."

"Tsuna you don't know what you're talking about-"

"I perfectly know what I'm talking about Yamamoto." Tsuna interrupted the other, "I perfectly know what situation I'm in as well. I'm not the type who thinks this is all a game after all." Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with shock and hurt; it was something he always thought Tsuna saw, but he took comfort in the fact knowing that Tsuna wouldn't hold it against him. And here he was, standing and doing nothing, taking the blow.

"It's painful isn't it? Reality that is…" Tsuna's eyes flickered, changing into the dark scarlet color and changing back as fast as it came, "Or is it because I was the one who said it?" he then turned to Gokudera, the bomber flinched under the cold stare directed at him, "And anyway, how about you _Gokudera-kun_?" the way he said his name brought a shiver down his spine, "How long must you be stuck in your little idealism?" brown eyes stared right into his emerald ones, "Is it really okay on following a man like me? Pushing your purposes to live on me? Swearing your life just to protect no-good Tsuna?"

"O-of course!" Darn it! Why did he stutter? He smacked himself mentally.

"Then what if I die?" the way the brunet said those words made everyone freeze. He sounded so deadly serious… almost as if the young boss was really planning to kill himself. A few girls looked like they were ready to cry while some guys just looked terrified.

"Dying… isn't it amazing?" Chrome flinched as Tsuna turned to her, "Neh Chrome?"

"B-Boss…" her eye widened as she saw something… letting out a horrified gasp she covered her mouth, but she was soon distracted at what Tsuna said next, "With death… we can escape reality… we can escape all problems the humanity had bestowed upon us… with death… we don't need false hope… nor love. We don't need protection… we don't need those unnecessary duties or feelings… with death… we're in peace. Isn't that right?"

The illusionist merely gulped; feeling the awkwardness down her throat.

"I know you felt that once Chrome." Tsuna eyes were shadowed, so no one knew what the brunet's expression was, "You were once in the brink of death… and you felt relieved… relieved that you'll finally leave this cruel world."

"No."

"You also knew no one was going to miss you…"

"No…" Chrome trembled.

"You didn't have friends after all…"

"No…" the illusionist covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly; but it was no use, she could mysteriously hear and perfectly see the brunet in her mind.

"And as for your parents…-"

"NO!"

"Stop! Tsuna-kun!"

"!" The brunet seemed to have snapped out and looked at Kyoko who had approached Chrome and with arms stretched at the sides, she stood in front of her with a tough front.

"You're hurting her Tsuna-kun. Stop it!" Kyoko exclaimed; though her voice didn't wobble, her eyes were full of pain.

Wide caramel eyes slowly narrowed into a glare.

"Kyoko-chan…" Chrome held the other's arm, "I'm fine. Please step aside."

"But Chrome-chan…"

Chrome shook her head, "I'm not the one you should be worrying about…" she then looked at Tsuna, making Kyoko do the same. Yamamoto and Gokudera approached the two hesitantly.

"You guys okay-?"

"You've been wasting your lives." Then they turned towards Tsuna "You've wasted it by meeting me…"

"Juudaime, what are you saying-?"

"Don't listen to him… it's not him who's speaking." Chrome spoke.

"I-is Dame-Tsuna possessed or something?" a random student suddenly asked, but no one paid him any heed.

"What do you mean-"

"You could've lived a normal life." This seemed to have caught Chrome off guard as she looked at her boss in confusion "And yet here you are suffering…

"…_all because of me…" _Scarlet eyes suddenly appeared, surprising the four.

'_H-His voice changed…'_ Kyoko thought, unable to process and catch on with everything that's happening.

"H-his eyes!"

"Tsuna!"

The scarlet color in his eyes suddenly vanished, and before they knew it, the brunet immediately left.

There was a stunned silence, and all the students could only look at the four, ready to ask them questions.

* * *

><p>Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei and Kyoko were now on their way home with a heavy silence. Then the bomber suddenly spoke.<p>

"I can't believe this silly challenge would cause such a mess!" Gokudera grumbled.

"Maa, maa… calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto said, though he himself didn't sound calm at all. "I really don't see the link of our challenge to Tsuna's sudden… outburst."

"Did that really happen to the EXTREME?" Ryohei frowned, shaking his fist and head as if that would take away the memory of everything that happened earlier that day.

Kyoko nodded before turning to Chrome. The illusionist seemed to be in a deep thought, "Chrome-chan?"

Chrome stopped walking and looked up with determination, "We… we need to succeed the challenge! For Boss!"

"Eh?"

"Why? I don't see the point to the EXTREME." Ryohei exclaimed as they all turned towards her.

"That's right. And… no matter what food we give Tsuna…" Amber eyes gazed sadly at the ground "He…"

—

"_Tsuna!" Yamamoto catched up to the brunet who was walking ahead of him in the hallways._

_Tsuna turns to him. "…"_

"_Yoh! Dad made me some extra sushi today… do you mind if we share?" the baseball star grinned._

_Caramel eyes merely narrowed at him before walking away, "Yes. I do mind. Please stop bothering me."_

_Yamamoto looked at his friend in shock; and then he looked down at his trembling hands, clutching the sushi box tightly in his hand. His eyes shadowed; he blinked away the tears that had formed rapidly; but he was unable to take away the look of hurt masked on his face._

—

"_Please accept this delicious cake I bought, Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed with the food placed in front of the young boss_

"…"

"_J-Juudai-"_

"_I hate sweets."_

_Emerald eyes widened and watched as the brunet look away, "Now leave…"_

—

"_Sawada! I got you some EXTREME burgers!" Ryohei slung his arm around the brunet's shoulders, but Tsuna merely shrug the offending arm and grabbed the burgers before throwing them to the ground._

"_Leave me alone."_

_Ryohei looked down the ruined burgers with wide and angry eyes, his glare was soon directed to the tenth, "What's wrong with you? Why are you being an EXTREME brat? The Sawada I know isn't like this!"_

—

"It's not his fault." Chrome softly said.

"What makes you say that to the EXTREME?" Ryohei grumbled, but there was no anger in his voice, just excessive frustration that was brimming to the top.

The illusionist then stared at the boxer, "Can you continue?"

"Continue what to the EXTREME?"

"What happened when Boss threw the food you gave him?"

Ryohei looked confused but continued, "Well… I… I asked what was EXTREMELY wrong with him and why he was being a brat. And after that I told him he wasn't the Sawada I once knew." The sun guardian furrowed his eyebrows as if remembering something troubling, "And then… after that… he… he started saying weird things… and the way looked at me… it was like he was in pain."

"Juudaime…? Was in pain?"

Ryohei nodded.

"What did he say onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

The boxer crossed his arms "He said something like…"

"_That's right! I'm not the Sawada you once knew! I'm someone else now! The way I think… the way I believe… the way I see life has all changed!" Brown eyes flashed, "They all change… all thanks to you and everyone else!"_

"H-He said that?" Gokudera said in disbelief.

Yamamoto clenched his fists, "Why? Why is he blaming us? We didn't even do anything. Tsuna really has-"

"Stop." Chrome suddenly spoke up, "Boss… boss never changed. You're all just misunderstanding."

"You can only say that cause you don't have to see him throw away the food you offer him! It might just be food… but they were gifts! And he practically refused it! It was almost like refusing us in a way!" Gokudera burst.

"That's right to the EXTREME!"

"Listen to yourselves." Chrome clutched her bag, "Don't you see what you're doing? Can't you hear what you're saying? If boss was here… no doubt you'll be hurting him more."

"…" they then exchanged looks.

"We might not notice it… but we're actually repeating the mistake we swore to not repeat." The illusionist pointed out, "And the reason why Boss is acting like this… isn't really his fault."

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"There's a dark aura surrounding the herbivore." They all turned to Hibari in shock.

The said prefect was leaning against a telephone wire with crossed arms.

"Hibari!"

"What do you mean dark aura?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's not an aura." Chrome muttered and shivered "It's a flame."

"What?" Gokudera's eyes widened.

"Boss is being manipulated by a black flame."

"This black flame sounds like bad news to the EXTREME." Ryohei nodded.

"It is." The illusionist turned to him, "Mukuro-sama told me about it. They can pollute hearts and damage one's mind. They're very dangerous."

"What made you say that Tsuna was being manipulated by this black flame?" the swordsman questioned.

"It's because I saw it… earlier…"

"_Dying… isn't it amazing?" Chrome flinched as Tsuna turned to her, "Neh Chrome?"_

"_With death… we can escape reality… we can escape all problems the humanity had bestowed upon us… with death… we don't need false hope… nor love. We don't need protection… we don't need those unnecessary duties or feelings… with death… we're in peace. Isn't that right?"_

Chrome clenched her fist, "We need… we need to destroy that flame! Before it's too late."

"What do you mean before it's too late? Is something gonna happened to Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

Chrome nodded with a dreadful look. Everyone was now looking at her in disbelief. For some reason… they knew what the illusionist meant… there's no consequence that's greater than…

"Once you possess the black flame, it will start manipulating you by giving you negative thoughts and memories. There's the voice that keeps talking to you. Giving you wrong conclusions and advices, thus misleading you into false idea… with this… anyone… I mean anyone… even with the strongest resolves will fall apart once they fall in the hands of the flame."

They all looked at the illusionist seriously.

"The black flame is a complete opposite of our own. It doesn't gain from resolve, it tears them apart…" Chrome then stared up at the dark sky.

"The person slowly breaks apart… almost like a withering flower… and we all know… once a flower starts withering..."

…it will _die_.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p>Please go ahead and review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	39. Resolve to success

_**A/N:**_ Have... to... repeat... a/n *Sob*

-EhEM! I would like to say it's been awhile, but it has not been 'awhile'... I think...

Anyway... I would like you all to know... that I have a surprise for you *wink* *wink* And I'll be showing it at the end of the chapter, so you have to finish reading this before seeing it... wahaha! Just kidding.

So on to the chapter!

**Beta'ed by Icy-chan! **(Little note for Icy-chan: Thank you for beta'ing this! Without you, people would be flaming me by now! It's like you put the words I can't seem to put on my own, out of stupidity or something! *Sob* THANK YOU!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 36<strong>_

They all look at Chrome in disbelief, all except Hibari, as per usual.

"A-are you saying Tsuna-kun's gonna die?" Kyoko immediately asked with wide eyes, staring straight at Chrome; only to see the same aggravation reflected back.

"W-why?" Gokudera exclaimed, "I don't understand!"

"Like I said before… the black flame is a total opposite to the ones we hold. Our dying will flame, gives us the will to live on, by reminding us of our resolves. But the black flame only gives a person sorrow and hopelessness that it slowly pushes one to death." Chrome explained slowly, swallowing hard.

"Y-You mean like a suicide attempt?" Yamamoto tried to summarize the whole event.

"Sawada isn't the type to do EXTREME suicides!"

"But this isn't the herbivore." Hibari then spoke making them all turn to him, "That's what you herbivores said."

True… that's what they said… but…

"We… we were wrong." Chrome spoke up, "Boss is boss."

"Chrome-chan…" Kyoko looks at the illusionist before nodding, "That's right. Tsuna-kun will never change!"

"Haha! Maybe Tsuna's just feeling a little lost, neh?" Yamamoto grinned, and for the first time in days, the grin finally came from the heart and seemed to reach the eyes.

"All we have to do is EXTREMELY guide him back!" Ryohei pumped his fist to the air.

"So… tell us how do we destroy this black flame?" Gokudera asked after a few moments of silence.

Chrome blinked and looked down the ring she was wearing, "The color black represents darkness, the absence of light, the adversity to all hypocrisy, the boldness of rescuing what's forgotten in the shadows, what's occult. According to Mukuro-sama this flame only exists once a person wishes to just die and disappear from the world. H-he also said that it is created when the person had lost his light and has no desire to live anymore… and… and when that person had finally been broken and shunned by the precious things or people he had considered as his light."

Everyone was silent. Yamamoto looked down with regret. Gokudera was itching to grab his dynamites and shove them down his own throat. Ryohei clenched his fists, making them tremble from the force. And Hibari had shifted slightly from his position.

"And… the only way to destroy this flame is…" Chrome's face scrunched up in determination, and suddenly her ring lit up and before they knew it, she unleashed a huge amount of mist flames "…is our resolves."

* * *

><p><em>Sawada's Residence…<em>

Reborn glared at Tsuna with pursed lips, "Dame-Tsuna. Do you want me to hit you?"

The brunet remained impassive at the threat and continued, "Please… Reborn…"

Reborn's hand twitched. Oh how he really want to grab Leon and let him transform into a mallet. "I will not waver in that stupid request you gave me."

Tsuna sat down onto his bed and looked down to the ground, "But… I…"

The Arcobaleno sighed and hopped beside him, "Don't give in Baka-Tsuna. You're stronger than that."

Tsuna looked up and glared, but behind that glare was fear, fear that Reborn and all the guardians was once so convinced Tsuna never had. "You don't know what you're talking about! You have no idea… how… how scary it feels."

"Tsuna…"

"I might not remember it, but… I-I know I've been saying horrible things to everyone." Tsuna clutched his blankets tightly, balling them into his fist. "And what's worse is that… I keep hearing this voice. I can't control myself anymore! Reborn!"

"Don't say that." Reborn said firmly, "This isn't like you. You're not the one to give up easily."

"Reborn… please… just… just do it." Tsuna tightened his grip, "It's creeping me out. It keeps haunting me. And it keeps reminding me of the things I don't want to remember!"

"Keep it together… Baka-Tsuna." Reborn crossed his arms "It'll all be over soon. I assure you."

"But what if it's too late…?" Tsuna covered his face with trembling hands, "What if… what if I hurt everyone more?"

"Believe in yourself. And don't worry." Reborn pat the other's arm, "Your family… isn't weak."

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly, "But… I am."

"Don't be an idiot." Reborn sat next to the brunet, Indian styled, "You're stronger than you think. It's just hard to get through that thick skull of yours."

Tsuna looks at Reborn before making a small nod.

Reborn returned the nod before hopping down the bed, "And next time, if you dare ask me such a request again… I'll make sure today's lesson to be hard."

"I… understand…" Tsuna's eyes remained on the ground.

"Hn…" Reborn turned away before pulling his fedora to cover his eyes, _'What were you thinking? Asking me to kill you? That's the stupidest thing you've ever asked me.'_

* * *

><p><em>Sasagawa's residence…<em>

"Onii-chan! You're doing it wrong!" Kyoko put down the tray she was holding and approached the older sibling "You sift the flour like this… see?" she explained as she took the sifter from him and pat the side repeatedly, letting the particles flow down from the small holes of the said item.

"Ahh! I see! I'll do my best to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed as he accepted the sifter given to him.

"Just don't hit it too hard, some flour might spill."

"I understand to the EXTREME!"

Kyoko gave her brother a smile before turning around to see how the _others_ were doing.

"Kuso! Why is this damn butter hard?" Gokudera exclaimed as he tried creaming it by smashing the ingredients.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, you might break the spoon if you keep that up." Yamamoto chuckled, "And besides, the butter had been from the refrigerator so you really can't blame it for being hard."

"Shut up! I don't need your opinion! Baseball idiot."

Chrome looked at the cookbook then at the cups she was holding, "E-eto… t-three-fourths cup of sugar? B-but there's no cup that says three-fourths…"

Kyoko giggled softly before approaching Gokudera and Yamamoto, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, if it's hard creaming the butter, you can always wait 'til it melts and turn soft… there really is no rush."

"Ah, I see… I see… thanks!" Yamamoto grinned, ruffling his own hair in slight embarrassment.

"Hmpf. I knew that." Gokudera muttered as he put the wooden spoon down.

The auburn haired girl then approached Chrome, "Chrome-chan, if you're trying to measure three-fourths cup of sugar, use the one-fourth cup three times." Kyoko took one of the cups the illusionist was holding and hand it to her.

Chrome's eye widened in understanding before blushing for not figuring that out sooner, "T-thank you Kyoko-chan."

"Oi, Kyoko… are you sure it's okay for you to be EXTREMELY helping us out like this?" Ryohei looked up from what he was doing.

Kyoko nodded, "Of course! Especially since it's for Tsuna-kun…" she clutched her apron. "I'm still not sure what's happening… but… I want to apologize. And this is the only way I can help him."

"Apologize? For what?" Yamamoto asked.

Kyoko looked down, her hazel eyes was filled with apparent guilt and sadness…

_"You're hurting her Tsuna-kun. Stop it!"_

"For not realizing that he was in pain too…" Kyoko replied softly, "At that time… I wasn't even able to realize how much he must've been in pain. I mean… it was so obvious… the way he talked about death. How tired he was on facing reality. I should've known he was in pain too."

A hand held Kyoko's shoulder; making her turn to the owner. "Don't worry Kyoko-chan… that wasn't boss… it was just the black flame speaking." Chrome assured her.

Kyoko wanted to believe her words but she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was more than just that tainted flame that's making her friend say such things, "But…"

"Maa… maa… Tsuna will go back to his usual self." Yamamoto patted the girl's back in reassurance.

"Anyway… I thought the only way to save Juudaime is using our resolves so I don't understand why we have to this." Gokudera grumbled, "What does this have to do with our resolves?"

"I-it's because… t-to purify-"

"I know!" Gokudera grumbled as he crossed his arms and concentrate. "Black is the opposite to white, to light, to pureness. Our resolves are considered as the light that will save Juudaime. But I don't see what cooking would do to destroy that flame!"

Chrome was about to speak up, but Kyoko stopped her with a smile and turned to the bomber to speak instead, "Gokudera-kun… remember when you said you feel like Tsuna-kun rejecting you when he rejected the food you offered him?

"What about it?"

"Did you know… the way you cook depends on the feeling for the person you're cooking?" Kyoko winked, "When you want that person to smile and enjoy the food you make, you cook with all your heart. You want to hear Tsuna-kun compliment your food right?"

"O-of course!" Gokudera exclaimed

"Then use that as a purpose to cook with all you've got. And once Tsuna-kun tastes the food we made… our feelings will reach to him." Kyoko turned to Chrome and smiled, "And with these feelings… they'll be able to dispel those black flames away… right?"

Chrome softly smiled before nodding.

"EXTREMELY RIGHT!" Ryohei suddenly yelled, surprising everyone in the process "I'll sift these flour to the EXTREME then!"

"O-onii-chan! Not too fast! The flour will spread!" Kyoko immediately went to her brother.

Chrome went back to measuring the sugar, now with a small smile.

Gokudera looked down the melted butter, when Yamamoto suddenly patted his back "Let's do our best, neh? For Tsuna."

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto for a second and nodded. He looked back at the bowl and picked up the wooden spoon.

_For Juudaime._

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsuna… what have you done?"<em>

_A certain brunet looked up only to see seven people surrounding him with shadowed eyes._

"_E-everyone."_

"_Juudaime! This isn't like you!"_

"_B-but… w-wha-?" Tsuna looked at them in confusion and fear._

"_I can't believe you're capable to EXTREMELY do such a thing!"_

"_You've changed… mou… please… please leave us alone…"_

"_Kufufu… oya oya… don't you dare appear in front of me ever again."_

"_Vongola… just… please… for us… just go away…"_

_Tears dripped down his face, "But… but why? What did I do wrong…?"_

"_See for yourself… Sawada Tsunayoshi…" the cloud guardian pointed at the direction behind him._

_Slowly, he turned around with wide terrified eyes. He almost threw up at the sudden metallic scent that filled his airways, as well as the dead bodies that were piled up in sickening angles behind him._

_All the guardians suddenly pointed at him and said in chorus, "It's all your fault."_

"_W-wha-?"_

"_You killed…"_

"_You didn't even care…"_

"_Whether these people had families to go home with…"_

"_Whether they survive or not…"_

"_You only thought about yourself…"_

"_Now… it's your turn."_

"_To join them as well."_

"_Never!" Tsuna covered his ear, "This is all just an illusion. This isn't true!"_

"_**Oh… but you know it is…" **__it was the dark mysterious voice again._

"_Shut up." Tsuna shut his eyes tightly and fell to his knees "I won't listen to you! So just shut up!"_

"_**Open your eyes Decimo… and face the hard, cold truth…"**_

_No. Never._

"_**Open them…"**__ the voice sounded so hypnotizing that the brunet couldn't help but find himself opening them, __**"Now tell me… what do you see."**_

_Letting out a horrified gasp, the tenth boss soon realized he was covered in blood. He was wearing the same suit and cape he wore last time. Last time when he…_

"_Stop! PLEASE! Just stop!" Tsuna sobbed._

"_**I will stop… as soon as you die…"**_

"_I'm not gonna die-!"_

"_**Oh yes you are… no one wants you anymore… remember?"**_

"_That's a lie!"_

"_**But it isn't~!"**_

"_Yes it is!" Tsuna stood up and ran away, "L-leave me alone!"_

_He ran and ran and suddenly he saw a door that abruptly opened and before he could even stop himself, he was sucked into it. He then finds himself back inside his home. And he was shock to see his mom inside the kitchen crying._

"_K-kaa-san?"_

"_N-no way… I can't believe it…" the woman sobbed, "How could you lie to me?" she turned to Tsuna "Why didn't you tell me you were part of this… this mafia?" she screamed. "Why did you keep it from me? Didn't you trust me?"_

_Tsuna's eyes widen in disbelief, as he knew this was one of the memories he had when he decided to tell his mom about the mafia before leaving for Italy, "Kaa-san I-!"_

_Nana grabbed him by his clothes and shook him, "Don't you know how worried I had always been? Don't you know how painful it is whenever your father is not home? And now…! I finally know the reason! All this time he had been lying to me… and I can't believe you're part of this too!" she pushed him and watched him stumble back, "If… if only I knew…!"_

_Tsuna was speechless and tried to reach out._

"_If only I knew… I wouldn't have married your father and gave birth to a no-good son!"_

_The words stabbed him like a sword and he could only watch as his mom continue sobbing before running out of the room; pushing the brunet out of the way in the process._

_His surroundings went black again._

"_**See? Even your mom doesn't want you."**_

"_S-she didn't mean it!" Tsuna held back the tears that were willing to flow down once more, "S-she forgave me after that and she wanted to apologize about the things she said too! S-she was just driven by her anger!"_

"_**But what if she realized… the massacre you have done?"**_

_Tsuna felt his heart beat painfully against his chest as he heard this "I…I…"_

"_**I have a feeling she'll say those same words. But only with these minor changes…"**_

_Nana suddenly appeared before the brunet with wide and disbelieving eyes_

"_If only I knew… I wouldn't have married your father and gave birth to a… a monster!"_

_The light in Tsuna's eyes vanished as the last word of her mother's sentence echoed through the dark void._

"_**Saa… Sawada Tsunayoshi… you have no more purpose to live… the sin you have committed is too great to be repented. Anyone who had been with you will turn away from you sooner or later… and even the person you once love started a new life. You don't want her and her family to be part of your troublesome mafia life… now do you?"**_

_An image flickered in front of the unresponsive boss, showing Kyoko and her husband happily together. Kyoko looked down and held her stomach with a gentle smile._

_Tsuna was clenching his fist so tightly that his knuckles had turned white._

"_**Look behind you~"**_

_Tsuna unwillingly turned around and his vision was soon filled with the happy faces of his family. Tears welled up as he tried to reach them… but as soon as he did so; All the smiles and laughs vanished as their expressions get replaced by fear and doubt._

'_Wait…'_

_Slowly they backed away and turned around._

'_Wait… please… don't go…'_

_They started walking away without even sparing the poor brunet a glance._

"_WAIT!" he sobbed as he tried to run after them_

"_DON'T GO!"_

_Gasp._

Tsuna abruptly sat up his bed while panting. A droplet of sweat ran down his face and he could only look down with wide eyes while trying to process what just happened.

His surrounding was dark making him turn to his clock in curiosity.

18:49

Slowly he released his breath, which he never knew he was holding. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

He stayed in that position for who knows how long. Probably waiting for his home tutor to arrive and help him. Much to his relief, the voice didn't bother him this time. It was all-quiet, giving him the time to try and calm down.

He waited and listened to his surroundings. Almost like he was meditating. He knew this peace wouldn't last so he savored it as much as he can.

He listened as Lambo and I-pin made ruckus downstairs and Reborn firing a warning shot. How nostalgic.

Suddenly, the knocking of the door interrupted their fun. Tsuna heard his mom call out to the door, and his heart ached as he heard her voice.

Familiar voices suddenly sprang up and Tsuna felt his heart beat speed up. He listened as his mom welcomed them and tell them where he currently was.

Footsteps steadily got near, and Tsuna could only wait in anticipation and fear.

They had now reached the stairs and were getting nearer… and nearer… and finally… in front of his closed door.

_Knock. Knock._

"Tsuna… it's us." His rain guardian's voice was muffled thanks to the door that separated them.

"We have something to give you Juudaime."

"Boss… please come out."

"We won't bite to the EXTREME!"

"Tsuna-kun…"

Tsuna clutched his sheets and looked up to stare the door.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto's voice sounded more determined and firm this time, "We would like to tell you something."

The brunet had no idea what he was thinking when he suddenly tried standing up. Of course, since he didn't eat much the whole day, a wave of dizziness hit him making him fall down the ground with a thump.

This didn't go unheard of course.

"Tsuna? What happened?"

"Juudaime! Are you okay?"

"Answer us to the EXTREME!"

"Boss…!"

"Tsuna-kun, we're coming in!"

"Don't!" He was surprised at what he suddenly said, and he had a feeling that the ones behind the door were as surprised as him. Tsuna clenched his fists before shakily pushing himself off the floor "Just… don't come in…"

'_I don't want you to see me like this…'_

"A-ano neh… Tsuna-kun…"

A droplet of sweat fell on the ground as the brunet slowly crawled his way to the door.

"We would like to apologize for everything we had done Juudaime. I hope you forgive us."

'_But you're not the one who needs forgiving!'_

"Tsuna. Whatever's bothering you… please remain strong. For everyone."

'_But I can't…. it's too hard…"_

He seemed to be sweating a lot, seeing that another drop of sweat fell to the ground.

"Boss… don't give in! D-don't give up hope."

'_What's there to hope anymore? Everything's just not the way it used to be anymore.'_ Tsuna thought as he finally reached the door. He shakily sits on the ground while panting.

"Tsuna-kun… just remember… we'll always be here for you. Neh?"

'_But you won't! I know you won't…'_ Tsuna held his face to try and wipe the sweat that won't seem to stop.

"That's right Juudaime! We will never leave you behind!"

'_You're wrong…'_

But… he soon realized… all this time… it wasn't sweat. It was tears.

"When you need anything, we'll be there…"

'_You're wrong…'_

More tears poured down…

"We always got your back to the EXTREME."

'_You're wrong…'_ Tsuna puts a hand on the door

"We'll surely be with you Boss…"

'_But you won't be…'_ The brunet looked up, ignoring the tears that flowed down, _'After all… why aren't you here with me right now?' _he clenched his hand on the door, _'Just like our current situation now… there'll always be a barrier between us. No matter what you do… you'll never even bother crossing it… just because I said so…'_

He shut his eyes tightly letting more tears out, "No m-matter what you do… n-no matter w-what you say… I know…. I'll always be left behind…."

"T-Tsu-…"

"Because I'll never let you be with me!" Tsuna looked up once more, _'I'll never let you carry the burden I have created! Never!'_

—

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at the door in disbelief. Gokudera was about to say something but was stopped by Chrome, who held his shoulder and shook her head. The bomber reluctantly did so.

"Boss… w-we want to give you something." Chrome spoke.

No reply.

Chrome took the beautifully wrapped cookies from Kyoko "Can you open the door?"

No reply.

'_I thought so…'_ Chrome gently knelt down and put the cookies on the ground "We-we'll leave it here then…"

"Chrome-chan…" Kyoko softly said.

"Let's get going." The mist guardian turned towards them.

"But what about…" Yamamoto looked at the door worriedly.

Chrome shook her head once again "With our current situation… we won't be able to do anything. And… it's best if we don't do anything rash or say anything anymore that might make the dark flame grow stronger."

"…"

They all turned to the door once more before reluctantly leaving.

"We'll be going now Tsuna." Yamamoto called out before walking away with the rest. They weren't able to hear the door opening or noticed the brunet coming out to watch them leave. Tsuna looked down and saw the cookies. He gingerly picked it up and gently held it close to his chest.

_Gomenasai…_

* * *

><p>They all left the Sawada household with a gloomy atmosphere.<p>

"Will Tsuna-kun be okay?"

"I knew it, we should've broke the door down to the EXTREME!"

"You idiot, that'll just make things worst!"

"Maa, maa, calm down you two."

"I-it's best if we don't stick our nose too deep in things that might complicate our situation further." Chrome explained, "Our current mission is to try and accomplish the task that the Arcobaleno had given us."

"And indeed you had accomplished it."

Everyone was shocked at the sudden appearance of the Hitman before them. Then the words of the infant slowly sink in their minds.

"W-wait! We really did it?" Ryohei looked at Reborn in disbelief.

"Ah… Tsuna accepted the cookies you just gave him earlier. You're pretty lucky."

A wave of warmth and happiness hit them hard as they heard this. Tsuna actually accepted the cookies they gave him! He didn't throw them away or ignore them.

"Don't think it's over yet." Reborn suddenly spoke up, "The hard part is just about to begin…"

"Now that you mention it… you told us you were going to take us somewhere… right?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head

"It's good that you still remember."

"So where is this EXTREME place that we're supposed to go?

Reborn each gave them a knowing stare before replying, "You're going to take a little visit…"

All eyes widen at the Arcobaleno's next words.

_To the future…_

_**End of Chapter...**_

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope to see you soon!<p>

The end...

Just Kidding...

**So here's the surprise! Haha!**

I (Yes me) made (that's right) a (We're getting there) DRAWING!

Silence...

Okay, it's not much of a surprise, I know... and no, I didn't make it, I edited it... from one of my old sketches for Their Boss.

So I dedicate this drawing to ALL OF YOU, my precious readers for without you and your reviews... I wouldn't be here right now and Their Boss would've probably been discontinued. *Bows down to the ground* Thank you so much! You too Icy-chan! For your awesome beta'ing skills *Squashes myself to the ground*

**LINK!**

**http: / / jultsu072. deviantart. com/art/Their- Boss- 296113090**

Erase spaces~!

Sorry if it's not worth boasting, but I can't help it! It's from an OLD sketch, and I'm new at editing and coloring. Don't give me that look. *Glare*

Oh, and here's the sketch I (must've) mentioned to you for Tsuna's bday... so... here it is... seven months later...

**http: / / jultsu072. deviantart. com/art/Birthday- Special- KHR- 296113656**

Oh... before I forget... reviews please!


	40. Deserving Attention

_**A/N: **_Too… sick… to make a proper… a/n… *faints*

**Beta'ed by Icy-chan! :DD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 37<strong>_

_Next day at school…_

Yamamoto, Chrome and Kyoko approached Gokudera to discuss about what had happened yesterday.

"It's too bad I can't come…" Kyoko clenched her fist.

"Maa, maa…" Yamamoto patted her on the back.

"Tch. It'll be troublesome if you come anyway. You won't be able to do anything." Gokudera muttered to himself.

"But… I never felt this worried for Tsuna-kun." Kyoko looked down, "The way Reborn-kun explained things yesterday…"

_Flashback…_

"_A-are we going now Reborn-san?" the bomber asked the Arcobaleno._

"_Of course not. I still need to prepare everything… we might be able to go tomorrow or the day after that. And we also need all the guardians to be present." Reborn looked at Kyoko "But you're not coming."_

"_W-what? Why?" Kyoko didn't know what had gotten into her for asking such a question, even though she knew the challenge was only for the guardians._

"_Because first off, this challenge was only for the guardians." Reborn explained slowly, as if talking to a preschool child._

"_I-I know that. But… guardian or not. I-I'm still Tsuna-kun's friend!" Kyoko exclaimed._

"_Kyoko…" Ryohei looked at his sister with a frown._

_Reborn sighed, "I would let you come… but…" the hitman crosses his arms "…you're not prepared to see what's about to be set in front of you in the future."_

_Hazel eyes widened, "B-but…"_

_I want to help Tsuna-kun…_

_End of flashback…_

"Kyoko-chan…" Chrome held her shoulder, "It'll be alright. And besides… you had been helping boss in a lot of ways."

"And also…" Yamamoto gives her an uneasy smile, "At least you won't feel the way we're feeling now."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gokudera clenched his fists on the desk, "We're scared. We're scared on what we'll be seeing in the future. Just seeing Reborn-san's grave expression, it might just be worse than death."

Chrome didn't say anything. She knew what happened to Tsuna in the future after all, but she still really had no idea what had happened before Tsuna made a wish. Well, now that she thought about at it… what did happen? And how did Tsuna end up wishing such a bizarre wish?

'_I'll find out soon either way…'_ Chrome turned towards the other two guardians, _'As well as them.'_

The door to the classroom opened. They all turned to see who entered and was ecstatic to realize it was Tsuna. The guardians and Kyoko immediately approached the other whilst calling out to him.

"Tsuna-kun, ohayou!" Kyoko greeted him with one of her brightest smiles.

"O-ohayou…" Tsuna timidly answered.

Everyone was shocked to realize that the brunet actually responded! The cookies must've worked.

"Boss, do you want me to carry your bag?"

"Stupid woman, it's a right-hand man's duty to do such a task! Not you!"

"Maa, maa… calm down Gokudera."

"Maybe we should let Tsuna-kun sit down first neh?" Kyoko giggled softly.

"I…I'm sorry."

Everyone turned towards Tsuna in surprise. They saw the brunet looking down in guilt, "I'm sorry for… everything I said and did. I didn't…"

"Juudaime. It's okay." Gokudera softly smiled at the brunet, "We know you didn't do anything wrong."

"Not on purpose anyway." Yamamoto added with a grin.

"You idiot!"

"Boss…" Chrome held the his hand, "It doesn't matter."

"Just forget about it Tsuna-kun. Okay?" Kyoko held the other hand.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed "But…"

"Don't think too much about it Tsuna…" Yamamoto slung his arm around the young boss' shoulder "We tend to say the wrong things sometimes. We can't help but make mistakes after all. Remember, we're not perfect."

Tsuna's expression however, remained guilty.

Two hands suddenly held the sides of his face, making him look up at the owner of the said hands.

"Boss, please don't make that look." Chrome said with a firm face, "You don't deserve such a look."

Kyoko then grabbed his arm with a smile, "Come on, let's get you to your seat. You're probably tired from all the standing."

"Juudaime! Let me carry your bag!" Gokudera insisted.

"Smile Tsuna! Smile!" the baseball star patted the other in the back.

_So warm…_

The brunet let himself get dragged by Kyoko and be surrounded by his smiling friends. He could feel it now, the warmth of his friends. And also, it seems like… the dark flame won't affect him anymore. Finally.

_Meanwhile…_

The other students of the room murmured to one another…

"Why does Dame-Tsuna get to have special treatment?"

"Uwaah! I want to have Gokudera-sama and Yamamoto-sama's attention!"

"I want to have Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan's!"

All of them stared at Tsuna in envy as one thing chorused in their mind _'So unfair!'_

* * *

><p>Reborn was once again surrounded by a puff of pink smoke before being teleported to the future. He turned around to find himself in the same hospital room like last time. He turned to the bed and saw Tsuna, still pale and unresponsive yet thinner. How long had he been staying here?<p>

His dark eyes then move to his right hand, and as he expected, he saw the ring now fixed and good as new. The clicking of the door behind him made him turn around and point Leon, who transformed into a gun, to the person who entered.

"R-Reborn! Calm down! I-It's me!" Adult Lambo exclaimed as he held both his hands above the air.

"Hn." Reborn put his gun down "Just in time. I want to discuss for our preparations."

"E-Eh?" The young Bovino looked at the hitman in confusion.

*"It's me. The past Reborn."

"E-ehh?"

"Shut up." _BANG!_

Lambo immediately evaded the bullet before standing straight "B-But I'm not prepared yet!"

"Who says you need to be prepared?" The Arcobaleno sat on the stool beside Tsuna's bed. "All you need to do is explain. That's all."

"But…"

Reborn scoffed. "Just say what you want to say. If you want to bad-mouth the future Tsuna, I won't interrupt." He then gave him a dark glare. "All I ask is for you to tell them the truth and everything else that had happened here in the future._Everything_."

Lambo gulped "I-I understand."

The hitman turned around to stare at the brunet, "Remember the plan, make sure all the guardians are gathered, not one of them should be away on a mission or their past self would be in danger when they get transported."

"H-hai!"

"Good. And you know what happens right after. Right?"

Lambo looked down, before turning his gaze at the unconscious Tsuna "Ah…"

Reborn gave him a sideway glance. Lambo then looked up "Why…? Why am I the only one who knows this? Why won't you tell Gokudera-shi and the others about this?"

"There's no need for them to know. It will just rise into more confusions and I'll be forced to explain everything." Reborn crossed his arms "And unlike you, they're older and had more experience in the battle field with Tsuna. They should know the mistake they have created on their own. Their adults now, they don't need a baby to keep telling them things that they fail to understand."

"R-Reborn…"

"Now get out of here. Your annoying presence is disturbing me."

"Eep! H-Hai!"

As soon as the door slammed shut, Reborn turned back to his student. _'It won't be long anymore Tsuna.'_

* * *

><p>It was the end of school and Tsuna along with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and Chrome were preparing to leave the room.<p>

"Ah wait! Gokudera." Yamamoto sent his best friend a silent message, and the bomber immediately knew what it was.

"Juudaime, we have something to do for a moment."

"We'll come back immediately."

Tsuna looked at the two "Ah… okay." He watched as the two left and frowned.

"Seriously, why does _he_have to come?" Gokudera grumbled.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Hibari's part of us remember?" Yamamoto said.

"But he didn't even help with the cooking! Tch. That prideful guy. He's just too embarrassed on trying because he doesn't know how to cook."

"But didn't you make a mistake mixing the dough-"

"Gaah! Shut up!" Gokudera yelled while blushing.

"What are you herbivores still doing here? Loitering after school hours is against the rules." The two turned around to see Hibari giving them one of his infamous glares.

"Ah Hibari! Good timing!" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Tch we were looking for you moron."

Hibari raised an eyebrow and was about to take out his tonfas for the insult when Yamamoto immediately interrupted him, "The kid told us to meet at our dojo tomorrow. He's gonna give us our reward for accomplishing the challenge."

"That's right. The challenge you didn't help accomplish."

"Well actually Gokudera. The wrapper we used for the cookies…" Yamamoto caught Hibari glaring at him and decided to stay quiet instead.

"Hn? What about it?" Gokudera crossed his arms.

"I'll go. Now leave Herbivores. Before I bite you to death." Hibari said before walking away.

"Tch." Gokudera continued glaring at Hibari.

"Maa, maa… let's go back now." Yamamoto said and gave the bomber a nice pat on the back, but Gokudera merely slapped his hand away and walked ahead.

The baseball star could only laugh and follow.

"Tsuna-kun, ready to go?" Kyoko asked as she approached the brunet as well as Chrome.

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna replied as he put one last notebook in his bag.

"Now we have to wait for the others." Chrome softly said.

Suddenly…

"Hey look… what's a student from another school doing here?" one of their classmate by the door asked.

"Who cares man? She's cute!" another one whispered.

"Aside from having Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan, I wish we had more cuter girls neh?" Another guy whispered only to get hit by the head by a passing girl.

"Isn't the uniform she's wearing from that all-girls school?"

"Eh? She's looking for someone?"

"She says it's from this class."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow while Chrome and Kyoko exchanged confused looks. They were about to look outside to find out who this mystery girl was but was beaten by the girl herself when she suddenly came charging in…

"TSUNA-SAN~!" before Tsuna knew it he was crushed into a hug by none other than Haru, "I've missed you desu!"

"H-Haru-chan!" Kyoko and Chrome chorused.

All the students gape at the scene before them.

"Dame-Tsuna again?"

"T-The cute girl knows Dame-Tsuna?"

Hearing this, Haru turned to them and wink with a smile "Of course! Haru is Tsuna-san's future wife!"

'_NO WAY!'_They all thought.

"Haru-chan… what are you doing here?" Chrome timidly asked the hyper-active girl.

"I just wanted to visit Tsuna-san." She said as she let go of the stunned brunet. "I've been busy with the new club I've joined that I haven't been having much time with Tsuna-san anymore desu!" She then turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, I'm so sorry for not being able to visit you as frequent as before! And after I swore to be more attentive of your situation when you went into a coma too! So unforgivable desu!"

"I-It's okay…" Tsuna said uneasily.

Haru tears up and hugged the young boss once more. "As expected of Tsuna-san to be so forgiving!"

"Haha! What's with all these people?"

"Get outta my way!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera then came in next and spotted Haru immediately.

"Ah! It's Haru!"

"Gah! What are you doing to Juudaime? Get your hands off of him!" Gokudera approached them and tried to separate them.

More murmurs erupted, "She knows Yamamoto and Gokudera too?"

"But why out of all people did she choose Dame-Tsuna?"

"Stupid woman! Let go of Juudaime!"

"Who are you calling stupid?"

And just like that they ended up in a glaring contest.

"She's even fighting with Gokudera-san!"

"EXTREME!"

Great… more people.

"Kyoko! Let's go home!" Ryohei soon came in EXTREMELY, "Ah Haru! It's been awhile!"

"Ah! Kyoko-chan's onii-san!" Haru waved at the sun guardian who grinned.

"Anyway, why don't we go home now?" Kyoko smiled brightly.

"Good idea, let me just go get my things." Yamamoto said.

However…

"Crowding is not allowed…" Everyone immediately backed away as the prefect entered the room. Obviously sensing trouble from Tsuna's group as usual.

"Herbivores."

"It's you again." Gokudera glared.

"Haha yoh Hibari!"

"AH! HIBARI! Wanna spar to the EXTREME?"

Hibari took out his tonfas and everyone eventually tried to back away more.

"Eh? But we didn't break any rules." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"You wanna fight?" Gokudera took out his bombs.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sighed.

"YOSH! An EXTREME match it is!"

"Onii-chan!"

The students could only gape at them. These people are crazy! They're not even scared of the infamous Hibari Kyouya!

Hibari then points at Haru. "Herbivores from other schools are not allowed."

"Maa maa, but it's after school." Everyone was sure Yamamoto would've been bitten by the prefect for talking back but much to their surprise Hibari merely stared and looked like he was even contemplating the fact.

He glared at them before speaking "Fine. But next time you cause a ruckus, I'll bite you to death." And with that he left.

Yamamoto then whispered to Gokudera and Ryohei "Maybe he's in a good mood that he gets to fight the kid. It was one of the deals for accomplishing the challenge after all."

"I still wanted to fight him to the EXTREME!" The boxer exclaimed.

"Maa, maa…"

"Anyway, let's get going, neh?"

* * *

><p>"Neh, Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun. What was Reborn's prize for winning the challenge?" calculative eye stared at the two who turned at him.<p>

"Erm… well, that's-" Gokudera tried to explain, only to get interrupted by the rain guardian.

"The kid just gave us more training! Nothing more!" Yamamoto explained quickly.

Tsuna gave them a suspicious glance "Ah…"

"Anyway, Haru-chan it's good to see you again." Kyoko said, trying to change the subject, "You must be very busy that we can't see you much anymore!"

"That's right! But it cannot be helped!" Haru dramatically said, "So many people are asking for the costumes I make desu!"

"This club… could it be a costume club?" Chrome tried to imagine if there was such a club.

"That's right desu! And every day I enjoy helping there!"

Tsuna looked at Haru, then at his guardians who were talking amongst themselves. _'Clubs… huh?'_ He remembered the offer given to Gokudera to join the Occult club, as well as Yamamoto and Ryohei's club.

He couldn't help but wonder once more… if he never was a part of the mafia, will they look more happier than this? Sure, Gokudera would be in Italy, but what if he had decided to come to Namimori for the reason of just having a normal life?

And if Tsuna never met Reborn…

He unconsciously held the hand that wore the Vongola ring. _'If I never met Reborn… I… I don't think I'll ever realize the purpose of living…'_

"Anyway, seeing that everyone's here… why don't I treat you guys to some sushi?" Yamamomo pointed at himself, "And at the same time we can do our homework!"

"I'll help desu!" Haru raised a hand.

"That'll be a great help Haru-chan!" Kyoko smiled.

"Neh, Juudaime, what do you think?" Gokudera turned to his boss. His emerald eyes then landed at Tsuna's somewhat unreadable expression. "Juudaime?"

Tsuna snapped from his thoughts and looked up with a crooked smile "A-ah… I think it's a great idea."

"Well then! Let's get going!" Yamamoto cheerfully said, apparently oblivious of Tsuna's troubling behavior.

"Sushi here we come desu!"

* * *

><p>Once they had entered the sushi shop, Yamamoto's dad greeted them.<p>

"Hello there! Come in! Come in!" Tsuyoshi gestures them inside. His eyes then landed at Tsuna and he slowly makes a small guilty smile, "Tsunayoshi-kun… how are you feeling?"

The brunet was surprise at the sudden attention but replied, "O-okay. I'm fine."

Tsuyoshi turned to the other teens "Why don't you go ahead upstairs. Except for you Tsunayoshi-kun. I'd like to borrow you for a moment."

"Dad?" Yamamoto frowned.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything wrong." The sushi chef assured, "Trust me."

"Okay then, come on guys! This way!" Yamamoto led them towards his room before turning to Tsuna "Just go to my room once you're done. You already know where it is. Right?"

The young boss makes a small nod and watched them leave.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Tsuna immediately snapped his head to Tsuyoshi's direction, "H-hai?"

"Please sit."

The young boss followed and sat on one of the chairs by the counter.

"About the incident the other time." The sushi chef awkwardly scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry for being rude on the phone. I was just worried you see… and I perfectly know you were as worried as me."

"…"

"It's just that… losing his mom, and just the thought of losing him as well…" Tsuyoshi looked down, and he could feel his shoulders tremble, "I just can't… imagine life anymore…"

Tsuna looked at the older male with a bit of shock and sadness. Slowly he looked down and clutched his lap. He's the reason everyone's suffering around him. He's always the reason why they worry over things that they shouldn't be worrying about and become depress and frantic.

And this was one of the reasons why he hated his own existence.

People who deserved happiness, doesn't deserve this suffering, and yet here he was right now.

Sitting in front of a man who was troubled by the things the young boss kept involving his poor son.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Tsuyoshi trailed off.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-san." The old man looked at Tsuna, who had his head low "I'm really sorry… Yamamoto-san." His voice trembled a bit but he continued, "I didn't mean to put your son in danger. I'm really sorry."

"Tsunayoshi-kun… it's not…"

"I'm sorry…" his grip tightened as he shut his eyes tightly, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

_I'm sorry for endangering your son…_

_I'm sorry for involving him in things he shouldn't be involved…_

_I'm sorry for wiping that smile he used to have in the future…_

_I'm sorry for meeting him…_

"Tsunayoshi-kun…-"

"I-I promise to never get involve with him too much. I promise he'll play more baseball." Tears blurred his vision, "I won't put him in any more danger… I'll-I'll make sure of that."

But… he too… can't imagine life without Yamamoto's smile cheering him up or having no friends at all. He couldn't imagine himself continuing his existence alone, without anyone by his side. Without Gokudera acting all loyal at him… without Ryohei forcing him in his club on every encounter they have… without Hibari biting him to death over things Reborn made him do… without Lambo whining or crying at him for food or sweets… without Chrome randomly popping out of nowhere to just greet him… without…

…without _everything_ that made him as he is now.

Tsuyoshi exits his counter to approach the boy, however he was stopped when Tsuna suddenly asked…

"But… Yamamoto-san… can I…" he looks at the sushi chef with teary caramel eyes and trembling lips, "…can I still have Yamamamoto as my friend?"

Tsuyoshi looked at him in shock, but slowly that shock turned into an understanding yet sad smile "Tsunayoshi-kun… who says you can't?" he pats the small teen's soft locks "I understand how much you care for Takeshi and it makes me happy, but you have no cause to use that as a reason to make yourself lonely." Tsuyoshi grabs a napkin and hands it to the boy "Now, wipe those tears, I might get in trouble if Takeshi sees you crying."

Tsuna accepted the napkin and tried to wipe the non-stop tears "I-I'm sorry…"

Tsuyoshi sighed with a smile…

"Tsunayoshi kun… I'm supposed to be the one apologizing. Okay?"

* * *

><p>Next day…<p>

After yesterday's incident, everything went like a blur. Tsuna had went to Yamamoto's room and pretended like nothing happened. They started doing homework and at the same time ate the sushi Tsuyoshi had served them.

Tsuna had enjoyed the time he had with his friends and he hoped it would stay like that forever.

Slowly, the brunet sat up his bed. It was a nice Saturday morning and Reborn was nowhere to be found. Though he had no idea why.

Deciding to just check the assignment they had yesterday, he went to his bag and rummage through the things to find his notebook- "Arre-?"

-only to find out he forgot it at Yamamoto's place.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?" Reborn asked as he looked around the dojo.<p>

Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Hibari were the ones currently in the room.

The Arcobaleno makes a small nod before taking out a letter and settling it on the ground.

"What's that for, kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's for our future selves." Reborn explained, "Now everyone…" he turns to the bazooka beside him, "Let's go."

"Hai!"

_BOOM!_

oOoOo

"What was that noise?" Tsuyoshi looks up. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening distracted him for a split-second, "Welcome- oh! If it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Sorry for intruding…" Tsuna timidly said, "I'm just here to get something."

"Oh! Wait!" Tsuyoshi puts down the knife he was holding and wiped his hands, "Could it be this?" he takes out a notebook from under the counter.

"Y-Yes! That's the one!" The brunet gratefully took it, "T-Thank you!"

Tsuyoshi grinned, "No problem. Anyway, do you want to go see Takeshi for awhile?"

Tsuna looked at him questioningly, "Where is he?"

"He's at the dojo. Which reminds me, he's with your other friends too and that kid name Reborn." Tsuyoshi said.

"Reborn?" _'Could it be the training they mentioned?'_ Tsuna wondered.

"Do you want to go see them?" Tsuyoshi interrupted him from his thoughts.

"O-okay!" Tsuna replied _'I'll just check in case Reborn might do something crazy.'_

oOoOo

"This is…?"

"Where are we?"

"This place…!"

"Could it be the cow child's bazooka?"

"…"

The small hitman picked up the letter on the ground, "Everyone quiet."

Amber eyes landed on the Arcobaleno "Reborn… from the _future_ too, right?"

Reborn looked around "That's right. It seems like we've been transported to the past… on purpose."

"What? Why?" Ryohei now an adult, loudly asked.

"Who planned this?" Adult Gokudera calmly questioned him.

"My past self." Reborn replied. _'But I can't seem to remember this happening at all.'_

Chrome nervously looked around. "But why?"

"I'm not sure myself." Reborn gave the letter to Yamamoto "But it clearly states that we are to remain here."

Hibari watched as Reborn slowly left the dojo "And where are you going?"

"I think I might have an idea what my past self is planning. So it's okay if I just temporarily leave. Knowing his intentions, I won't mess things up." Reborn explained.

"Mess what up?" Gokudera raised an elegant brow.

Reborn didn't bother answering as he left and disappear.

Ryohei sighed and looked around "I think Lambo knows what's happening."

Yamamoto eyed the bazooka in the middle of the dojo "The way he gathered us was kinda' suspicious neh?"

Gokudera, grabs the letter and read it "It seems like we'll be staying for awhile."

"How long-?" Chrome's question was interrupted as they all heard footsteps approaching.

"The kid must be back. That was quick." Ryohei said turning to the entrance.

Hibari's eyes narrowed "The footsteps are too heavy for the infant."

"Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun?"

All eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Are you guys…-"

A certain brunet suddenly appears at the entrance and as soon as he saw the occupants of the room, the grip on his notebook slacken, thus, dropping it on the ground with a small _'Thump'._

"T-Tsuna…"

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak… but only two words came out.

_No… way…_

_**End of chapter…**_

* * *

><p>*Yes, apparently, Reborn is still in his arcobaleno formin the future.<p>

Had a bad stomach last night… couldn't go to sleep thanks to it. Now I'm sick. I hate you food, whoever made my stomach grouchy!

A-anyway… I'd like to introduce to you guys some awesome drawings that were especially made for this drawing. It made me really happy~!

**Here~! Check it out! :DD**

**h tt p :/ reijereijereije. deviantart. com/ art/ Tsuna-Their-Boss-fanart-296864541**

**h t t p : / / meongngng. deviantart. com/ art/ Tsuna-in-Their-Boss-FF-fixed-version-296577937**

**h t t p : / / yenmeii. deviantart. com/ art/ Their-Boss-based-on-xXChu-ChanXx-jultsu072-s-FF-296187939**

**I think they're great and awesome coz they bothered on doing such a task just for this fic… *sniff* I'm so proud…**

**Anyway! Please review~! ^3^**


	41. Unwanted Reunion

_**A/N:**_So apparently... this chapter will have a LOT of mistakes! (OTL) Because Icy-chan wasn't able to beta because she had some... troubles... and knowing me and my poor writing skills... you'll have to deal with awful grammars and probably incorrect spellings, but nevertheless! Please ENJOY!

Oh! And if you manage to finish this chappie, you get to have a FABULOUS surprise below! *wink*

**P.S.:** I noticed that there are some complaining about the theme of my story about the guardians being all OOC by getting upset over the fact that Tsuna had just killed and that it's only natural since they're mafia materials and stuff. Don't get me wrong, I too think that way as well, but we gotta have a downside to all this to make the story turn out this way, neh? I mean even people change, and this is FANFICTION, so you can't expect an author to follow the flow of the manga? This is what it was created for... to make branches from the manga and to make your OWN flow...

But either way, I still want to thank those who pointed it out! xD At least they made the trouble of pointing it out, neh? Hehe!

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 38<strong>_

_POOF!_

"Are we finally here?" Yamamoto Takeshi fans away the smoke.

"It seems like it…" Gokudera muttered as he looked around while dusting off invisible dust. His forest green eyes met with the unfamiliar structures of a certain mansion.

'_T-this is…'_ Chrome gulped as she remembered a memory of Tsuna standing by the huge window in front of her. Her amethyst eye then traveled to the desk and looked down the papers that piled up. She tentatively took a paper and read it, _'Alliances… for other families.'_ Her grip on the item tighten, causing some wrinkles to appear, "There's no doubt about it… this is Boss' office."

"The herbivore's?" Hibari who had been observing the room as well, looked at the illusionist with a raised eyebrow.

Reborn looked at Chrome suspiciously, _'So she's been here, huh?'_

"Juudaime's you say?" Gokudera exclaimed looking quite proud and excited, "As expected of Juudaime!"

"This is so EXTREME! Sawada had upgraded EXTREMELY!" Ryohei was practically rummaging around the things in the room making Gokudera yell at him to stop ruining Tsuna's 'precious' items.

"Hehh, so this is where Tsuna's gonna be working in the future? Sugoi neh!" Yamamoto said, looking around in amazement, suddenly, his amber eyes landed on a box found on the corner, _'Arre?'_

"Anyway, where's Sawada?" Ryohei asked as he finally stopped rummaging around, "He should be here working by now, right? Unless he's slacking off to the EXTREME."

"You stupid turf-top! Juudaime isn't the one to slack off on his duty!" Gokudera angrily proclaimed.

"That's right." Reborn suddenly spoke up making everyone turn their attention to the tiny hitman, "Future Dame-Tsuna never slacked off." He hopped on the desk and grabbed the pile of papers found, "He always pushed himself… too hard." His dark eyes scanned the papers that all had different markings from different families but similar messages which was…

"What's that? I can't read it." Ryohei appeared behind Reborn while squinting his eyes, hoping he might at least understand the writing.

"It's because it's Italian, idiot." Gokudera was next to appear and looked at the paper as well, "It says _We humbly accept your request of an Alliance._" The bomber looked at the other papers with wide eyes, "A-all of it is similar to this message! Juudaime is so amazing! To be able to approve _all these _alliances… he's so incredible!" Emerald eyes were now sparkling with pure admiration as he continued scanning all the papers.

Hibari watched the storm guardian with boredom, but if you look closely, there was a spark of interest on his eyes. His hand twitched to the tonfas he was hiding, he really wanted to fight the future herbivore.

Chrome makes a small smile, but a few seconds later it vanished. For some reason, she felt uneasy. She looked around trying to find something to distract her from her restlessness when she noticed the baseball star crouching by the corner of the room. She looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was doing there. She was about to approach him however Gokudera distracted her from doing so as the bomber suddenly took out a lot of folders.

"What's that to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked while looking at the folders the right-hand man was holding.

Gokudera sits on the ground and opened one of them. With one eyebrow raised he scanned the mysterious document curiously. "Their reports." He replied.

"Reports? For what to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked.

"Missions…" Gokudera said flipping through the pages, "_Our _missions…"

"We've been doing missions?" Chrome silently spoke as her eyebrows crinkle.

_"Why… are you all acting like this?"_

_"What do you mean Juudaime?"_

_"Maa, maa… Tsuna, calm down. We're just busy with our mission, that's all."_

The illusionist looked at the folders with a horrified look. _'Are these the missions he meant?'_ She looked at the pile of folders before turning to the shelves. More folders were found packed in them.

She clutched her chest, _'No way… how could we do this?'_

"These missions are stupid!" Gokudera looked at the folder in disbelief before shutting it and taking another one, "Catching measly burglars who robbed a bank? Tracking down a killer who always fails on killing his target? Helping cats from trees?" Gokudera looked at the one responsible for the last stupid mission he just mentioned, _'That stupid cow…'_

His eyes then trailed to the next reports _'There are only a few serious-looking missions. What's this supposed to mean?'_ He suddenly noticed something suspicious about the dates. Pushing back a stray hair behind his ear, he realized that the dates the future guardians took their missions and gave their reports were all continuous and non-stop.

_Mission no. xx_

_Date of accepting mission: 10__th__ April_

_Date of giving report: 14__th__ April_

_oOoOo_

_Mission no. xx_

_Date of accepting mission: 14__th__ April_

_Date of giving report: 19__th__ April_

_oOoOo_

_Mission no. xx_

_Date of accepting mission: 19__th__ April_

_Date of giving report: 24__th__ April_

_oOoOo_

_Mission no. xx_

_Date of accepting mission: 24__th__ April_

_Date of giving report: 27__th__ April_

Gokudera clutched the papers he was holding as he felt anger rise up. What was the meaning of this? Why wasn't there a single date unavailable? Why was it all spent in missions that were practically useless?

If he would've known better, they were also busy during their boss' birthday. Gokudera scoffed at the thought. They would never…-

_Mission no. xx_

_Date of accepting mission: 10__th__ October_

_Date of giving report: 15__th__ October_

Gokudera's pale hands were trembling as he held the paper, _'Juudaime's birthday is on October 14… this can't be true… we couldn't have… we couldn't have…'_

…_forgotten it…?_

His eyes widen significantly as he saw his and all the other guardian's name found in the report.

Ryohei who had been silently scanning the folders next to Gokudera, looked at the bomber confusedly as he noticed how silent he was, "Octopus head? What's wrong? Did you find something interesting? What does it EXTREMELY say?"

Gokudera bit his lower lip and crumpled the paper he was holding, _'It's a lie… I couldn't have forgotten it…'_

_"It must've been lonely neh Tsuna? Sorry, we really didn't mean it. We promise to not forget your birthday ever again!" Yamamoto gives him a grin_

'_I'll even personally make your birthday a holiday Tenth!" Gokudera exclaims_

He shut his eyes tightly, _'Not after making those promises..'_

_"N-no… don't apologize…" said a quivering voice._

Gokudera gripped the paper tighter.

_"I should've told you guys, and I kinda' overreacted and… I just felt kind of lonely that… I don't have anyone to celebrate it w-with…" warm tears slowly filled those caramel eyes that were trying to avoiding them._

Putting his head against the clenched fists, he couldn't help but feel his pride as a right-hand man fall apart. _'Not after hearing that… no way…'_

Ryohei frowned in confusion at Gokudera' strange behavior, "Octopus head…"

Reborn just watched Gokudera's hunched figure with a frown, _'So he finally noticed something.'_ His eyes then shifted to Chrome who kept looking down while looking lost and miserable. He suddenly heard a soft shuffling of things and turned around to see the source.

It was Yamamoto, and it seemed like he was rummaging through a box.

The rain guardian's eyes widen as he saw the contents. Careful hands randomly picked up the items inside. His amber eyes scanned an old looking dynamite, then at a pair of horns which obviously belonged to Lambo.

The baseball star couldn't help but chuckle softly. To other people, this may look like junk, but to Tsuna, this was his precious treasures. Yamamoto sighed with his smile still intact before picking up a baseball ball, _'Tsuna… as expected of you.'_

He was about to put all the items back when he suddenly spotted a small candle, _'This is…!' _He picked it up, "Ah, this must be the candle we used for his birthday back then." He muttered excitedly to himself.

He puts it back down and next found a broken picture frame. "Hm? What's this?" He curiously picked it up and suddenly, broken glass started falling from it. _'Y-Yabe!'_ He hastily grabbed the other end to prevent the glass from further falling apart.

Yamamoto sighed in relief as he safely took it out. "Now what could this be?"

Of course, the first thing he saw was Tsuna's shocked face as Haru, who seemed to have jumped in the picture hug him. He himself was just laughing with Reborn sitting on his shoulder, while Gokudera took out his dynamites. Kyoko was holding a smiling Lambo and looked surprise as well. Ryohei had a broad grin with a fist up in the air. Hibari was far from the group, looking aloof as he always had been. And lastly, a timid looking Chrome was found behind the group with an illusion of Mukuro beside her. She probably wanted Mukuro to join as well.

Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh a bit at the picture. He remembered when that picture was taken. After Haru's sudden intrusion, they decided to make another shot, but Reborn insisted that the picture they took was enough, explaining that the picture shows their true selves and how they truly act.

Slowly, the smile on the rain guardian's face vanished as he noticed… how the picture didn't fit well with the broken frame. The broken glass shards made the picture looked like the ones in the movies when happy looking pictures have broken frames which symbolizes a broken dream/family/relationships and etc.

Not liking that idea at all, the baseball star grabbed the tape by Tsuna's desk and started putting the glasses back together.

'_The people in this frame Tsuna… you always protected their happiness. And these people… are willing to do the same for you.'_ Yamamoto flinched a bit as he pricked himself. He immediately sucked the blood from his finger before continuing what he was doing, _'So… if you ever break like this frame… we promise to tape you back.'_ The baseball star couldn't help but put on a goofy grin. He knew if Gokudera had heard him say that, he would've shouted or got mad at him for saying something that didn't make any sense.

"Done." Yamamoto muttered.

He was about to show off the picture frame to everyone but was interrupted when the door of the room opened.

The arcobaleno crossed his arms as he turned to the door with an impatient glare, "About time."

Black silky hair soon popped in, followed by a pair of nervous emerald eyes.

"You're…" Yamamoto stood up, the picture frame, still in his hand.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Even with the cool and deep tone, the occupants could pick up a small tone of uneasiness in them.

Chrome's clutched her chest tighter, "Cow child…"

Gokudera and Ryohei looked up, while Hibari merely gave him a glance.

The lightning guardian stepped in with a gloomy look, "I've… I've been waiting for you guys."

"Ahoshi! What's the meaning of this?" Gokudera stood up while waving the documents in front of him.

"Oi! Calm down to the EXTREME octopus head!" The boxer tried to hold him back.

Adult Lambo looked at the familiar folders before sighing, "You'll find out soon enough…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hibari bluntly asked.

"Once I tell you everything about Vongola… all your questions will be answered." Lambo quietly replied.

Everyone couldn't help but tense at the heavy atmosphere that suddenly appeared. For some reason, they won't like what they'll hear, but in Chrome's case, she already knew what the cow teen would say.

And for sure… it would be about _that_ incident.

* * *

><p>He wanted to run… he wanted to run away so badly. But he couldn't. His whole body seemed to have paralyzed in shock and confusion. He gulped and eyed each one of them.<p>

'_This can't be happening… this can't be happening!'_

The guardians immediately noticed the strange expression Tsuna was giving them before exchanging looks to see if anyone has any idea on why the boy is reacting like he had seen ghosts.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera stood up and approached the brunet, "Is there something wrong?"

Tsuna wanted to back away and scream at his right-hand man to not go near him but he knew better than to do that. They might find something suspicious and realize his secret.

"W-what are you doing here? W-why are you all here?" But that didn't keep him from asking he wanted to basically know.

Hibari frowned, "Didn't the baby tell you?"

"Reborn?" Caramel eyes slowly widen.

"Ah. It seems like he transported our past selves to the future." Yamamoto flashed him one of his fake smiles, but Tsuna was no fool to fall for it.

"Gokudera-kun and the others… are at the future?" Tsuna never felt this horrified before, they were now in the future and only a few steps to soon discover his secret, and what's worse was…

"Oi Sawada… what's the matter?" His future sun guardian approached him with a worried frown. The past Tsuna was sure acting strange.

"Where's Lambo?" Tsuna asked with clenched fists.

"W-which Lambo…?" Chrome hesitantly asked, obviously she still had that little _fear_ of the brunet but Tsuna tried his best to ignore this.

"The future Lambo… w-where is he?" He was shaking so bad that he wouldn't be surprised if they notice this.

"He wasn't part of the travel. Don't you… know what's happening?" Older Yamamoto had finally dropped his fake smile as he eyed his boss seriously.

"I… I… don't." Tsuna admitted as he tried to control his trembling. Everything will be alright… after all, they'll come back after five minutes and they'll be transported to the past before they could find out anything about him. He tried to assure himself with that thought, however…

"Well, unfortunately, it seems like we'll be stuck here for quite awhile." Yamamoto continued as he leaned against the wall behind him.

_Wait… what?_

"And it also seems like the stupid cow and Reborn-san have been planning something." Gokudera explained as he turned to the bazooka that was lying at the middle of the room.

Tsuna was getting close to hyperventilating as he felt his breath picking up. How can this be happening? How could he have let this happen right under his nose? Now they're gonna find out his secret! And once the past guardians arrive they'll be looking at him as how the future guardians had looked at him.

With pain…

With fear…

With horror…

And worst of all…

With hatred…

Tsuna dodge past Gokudera who was standing in front of him and went after the bazooka. He had to follow them. He had to stop them from knowing!

He…

'_I don't want them to look at me like a monster!'_ He held the bazooka and look at it in desperation. His heart was beating painfully against his chest. Just being in the same room with his guardians opened a lot of wounds that he thought had healed.

His vision blurred as he tried to figure out how the contraption work with shaking hands. This was no time for crying… this was no time for trembling… he had a task to do… he had to stop them.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, momentarily stopping him from his actions, "Tsuna… what are you doing?" asked the deep familiar voice of his rain guardian.

"If you're planning to go to the future… I don't think that'll be a good idea…" Ryohei said in an unnervingly calm voice.

"And why is that?" Tsuna asked silently, not bothering to look at them.

"Your future self… isn't in the shape to do such a task right now." Gokudera quietly replied while looking at his small boss' back.

Tsuna remained silent, signaling them to continue. They all exchanged looks, wondering if they should tell him about their future boss' current situation.

Chrome slowly looked down the ground she was sitting on and unconsciously played with the sleeve of her shirt, "Boss, isn't feeling so well…"

"Is he sick?" Came another silent question.

They couldn't answer for the fear that the answer itself may reveal a lot of secrets that they know must be kept for the safety of everyone. They might create a time paradox after all.

But… if they tell him about what he had done, everything might change for the better. There was no down side if they tell him. If they tell him, he'll be able to prevent the incident that changed their lives. If they tell him, everything will be better!

Gokudera's hand clenched as he stepped forward, "Juudaime… there's… there's something we'd like to…-"

The bomber wasn't able to continue what he was saying as he saw something glistening drop on the wooden ground a few times. Emerald eyes slowly widen as he saw dark round spots it left. Was… Tsuna crying?

Ryohei looked at Gokudera confusedly, why did he stop? Thinking it was probably hard for him to express it in words, the boxer opens his mouth to continue what the bomber was going to say, only to be stopped by a hand that suddenly appeared in front of his face. He looks at the owner of the hand and saw Chrome who lightly shook her head before turning to the silent brunet.

Yamamoto's frown deepens as he slowly lets go of Tsuna.

"What's wrong with you… Tsuna?"

Tsuna's breath hitched before sharply turning to them with a teary glare, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!"

"Juudaime…-"

"What the hell are you people doing here? Waltzing in this time so casually!" The brunet snapped as he tightly held on to the bazooka.

Ryohei stood up with an offended look, "What are you talking about? It's not like we came here on our own choice! What are you getting so extremely upset for?"

"We… we wouldn't have came here if we were given a choice." Chrome silently added.

Tsuna pursed his lips upon hearing this, _'You're all just the same.'_

"But we're here now… and there's nothing much we can do but wait until the bazooka's effects wear off…" Hibari said nonchalantly, "So if I were you Sawada Tsunayoshi, stop acting like you rule this time by trying to kicking us out or else I'll bite you to death."

"If you don't want to be with us… you can leave…" Yamamoto flatly said, "We were ordered not to leave this place."

Tsuna wanted to scoff. The things Yamamoto said, was almost the same as the situation at hand. Tsuna didn't want to be with them from the constant pains they gave him, but he could never leave them, while his guardians can never leave him all thanks to their duty as being his guardians. Maybe if they had a free choice they would've left him without hesitation.

The brunet clutched the bazooka tighter as he felt the familiar burning pain that only came from one source… the _black flame_. Much to the brunet's horror, it was back. And it was all thanks to _them_. Never, had Tsuna ever felt this much rage and hate before. It was deeply burning inside him that for a split second he even thought of _killing _them.

He stopped.

Caramel eyes widen in disbelief. He did not just think that.

_No way._

"Boss, why are you… acting like this?" Chrome's silent question made the brunet snap out from his thoughts.

"That's right Sawada, what's with the cold treatment? We didn't even do anything to you." Ryohei frowned, obviously not pleased.

Brown locks shadowed the young boss' eyes, "I should be asking you that. Why are _you _acting like this? I just entered the dojo and I could already sense your discomfort. And then you dare flash me a fake smile!" He turned to Yamamoto with a dark look making Yamamoto frown and flinch a bit, "You look like you're forcing yourself to interact with me." His attention went to Gokudera who opened his mouth to probably make an excuse, but Tsuna didn't bother to hear him out as he turned to his next target, "You're acting all depress and serious and I know you're not the type to act so glum!" Ryohei pursed his lips and looked away, "You're wary of me! And I could practically see you hands twitching to get your tonfas!" Hibari glared at Tsuna but the brunet ignored this as he finally turned to his mist guardian, who had shut her eye tightly while trembling. Tsuna couldn't bring himself to look at her any longer as he turned his gaze to the ground, successfully shadowing his eyes once more…

"And you're afraid of me…"

He looked at the bazooka in his arms as he softly spoke, "What's with the cold treatment? I didn't even do anything to you." He said, completely imitating the boxer's question earlier.

He could feel every pair of eyes/eye looking at him but he didn't bother to care or cringe in discomfort. Instead, he let the black flame slowly control his emotions and words once again. He was tired of fighting. He just wanted to give up. He just wanted to sink in to the comforting arms of darkness.

There was a heavy silence as everyone tried to think of the words to properly voice out their reasons and explain the long story of their current situation.

But Tsuna wasn't having any of that. He was tired of reasons and tired of recalling.

The black flame kicked in as he felt rage build up and fill his very core. He could feel the burning rage grow and grow and before he knew it… he exploded.

"YOU'RE MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" he yelled before slumping with the bazooka as his only support.

Darn. He did not just say that.

_SLAP!_

He shut his eyes tightly and felt tears well up once more. He looked up to see a fuming rain guardian. His cheerful, carefree guardian had now completely change… all thanks to him. A trembling hand slowly made its way to his stinging cheek as he tried to soothe the pain.

"Tsuna, I have had enough!" Yamamoto clenched his fists as his narrowed eyes glared at his friend in front of him, "Just because we were acting a little cold once you arrived doesn't mean you have to act all upset! You're not the one suffering Tsuna, we are! All because you have done something unforgivable!"

Tsuna's jaw clenched as he hung his head low.

A hand touched his shoulder but he didn't look up, "Juudaime…" Gokudera was obviously the owner of the hand, "…you need to prevent the incident you're about to commit… in the near future…"

'_How could I? When I've already done it.'_

Chrome said in a quivering voice, "Boss… you… you killed-"

"Yes! I did!" Tsuna stood up and glared with an accusing finger pointing at the shocked and confused guardians, "And you think you're the only one who got scared? You think you're the only one who suffered?"

Ryohei looked at Tsuna with frustration, he couldn't take the younger boss' strange actions. Why does he speak like he knew everything? Like he actually experienced the pain they had shared! He approached Tsuna but Gokudera immediately held him back as he knew what he was planning. The sun guardian can be a bit rough sometimes. Even at Tsuna. The bomber gave him a warning glare…

But that didn't stop the hyper active boxer from speaking, "Will you stop that Sawada? Why do you keep acting like you actually know what's happening? You have no idea, and you'll never know!"

Tsuna gritted his teeth as his eyes shadow. He could feel all the negative emotions slowly build up in him. His hands clenched tightly that his knuckles turned white.

How dare they act like this!

How dare they act like they're actually carrying a heavy burden!

How dare they… call themselves his _friends_!

Tsuna looked up, his eyes glimmered with anger and pain making them back up a bit at the murderous aura he was emitting. Yamamoto frowned as he prepared to hold back the boy who looked like he was gonna lash out soon.

But Tsuna just stood his ground. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth wide to yell at them the words he had been feeling for them all this time… only to be changed by the black flame…

"_I HATE YOU!"_

And…

…as those words left the mouth of the manipulated brunet… a crack suddenly made its appearance on the Vongola sky ring.

_**End of Chapter...**_

* * *

><p>SO! *Drum roll* Here's the surprise!<p>

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL FANARTS FROM TWO PRECIOUS READERS OF their boss!

Please take your time to gaze at the splendid work arts of such great artists who apparently have a beautiful future ahead of them of becoming anime artists!

**http : / / anime-vgsultimate00. deviantart. com/ art/ The-Sky-s-Regret-299975925**

**http: / /fc08. deviantart. net/fs70/f/2012/132/1/b/ tsuna_and_tyl_tsuna_in_their_boss_by_katouxyuna-d4zfpy2. ****jpg**

~Please do the usual as to erasing the spaces... so anyway...

See you again desu~! ;D


	42. Precious

_**A/N:**_Back from my long vacation~ okay not realy... the internet gave me problems... OTL

Anyway~ enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 39<strong>_

"And this is the garden…"

A group of people entered the said area and gaped openly at the stunning view - their eyes widened and their mouths hung open shamelessly. They were standing in the shadow of an arc, which is lined with assorted flowers of different kinds, of some that were most probably imported from other countries. Very few of the flowers could be identified - perhaps some tulips, lilies and roses, and some sunflowers, mums and other basic flowers that are seen here and there in Japan.

The flowers weren't the only ones that beautified the garden. The old and strong trees shaded and cooled most of the garden, allowing neatly aligned herbs to grow alongside the edges of the garden.

Chrome looked at the arc with sorrow as if remembering a certain memory, the pain of the memory was evident on her face, though she concealed it quite well. No one noticed apart from Reborn, who showed no evidence that he had noticed but merely made a mental note to confirm his suspicions with the illusionist later.

"Sugoi neh!" Yamamoto whistled as his eyes roamed around the garden, gazing hungrily at the scenery.

"Keh… Easily impressed. But I guess it's not that bad," Gokudera eyes the rows of flowers calculatingly, as if expecting them to spring to life and attack them any second.

"This is EXTREMELY EXTREME! Kyoko would've loved to see this!" exclaimed the ever-careless Ryohei, how he can be so sensitive and caring of his sister is a mystery of its own.

"Well, that's no surprise… Decimo did love the garden and made frequent visits here to relax."

They all turned towards the sudden new voice and was surprised to see a butler next to them, eyes filled with the familiar look of nostalgia.

"Ah… butler-san…" Lambo said in a lazy tone.

The butler nodded his head in acknowledgment before turning towards the young guardians, "I believe this is the doing of the infamous ten-year bazooka?"

"Haha… yeah!" Yamamoto grinned his ever-cheerful grin before continuing onwards, "I see you're the butler. So cool! Tsuna really has upgraded his system."

The butler smiled a soft but sad smile, immediately igniting the curiosity that always burned within them. Why was that smile so heartbreaking? So painful? "Yes… Decimo is amazing after all."

"Where did Sawada get all these flowers" Ryohei asked with bewilderment while crouching down, taking a good look at the beautifully bloomed plants, "They're EXTREMELY well-cared! You guys have gardeners too?" There was evidence of slight surprise.

The servant chuckled quite suddenly, making all of them turn to him questioningly, silently beckoning for him to continue his explanation. All except for Lambo of course, who most probably already knows the story by heart as he yawned and looked away.

"No. We don't have any gardeners. Decimo himself is the one taking care of them." They all turned towards the butler in shock. To be honest, the brunet doing _gardening, _that was definitely shocking news. After all, Tsuna who was always busy with his never-ending paperwork, how could he ever have time for these kind of things? "… after all, all these flowers… these flowers were given by the guardians."

"U-us?" Gokudera's eyes widened further.

The butler nodded and smiled, "You, Gokudera-sama, was the one who started it at first. After every single mission, you would bring some flowers back and present it to Decimo. That never failed to delight Decimo, soon after, he decided to make a garden out of all the flowers you gave him."

The bomber flushed and quickly ducked his head low to avoid eye contact with his fellow friends. A small smile graced his lips as he felt something close to happiness, and even pride that swelled within him. The image of Tsuna grinning broadly at the flowers in his hands made the small smile turn into a wide grin.

"Yamamoto-same and the others followed suit as they realized this," The butler chuckled once more, a deep friendly sound that vibrated from his throat, "Honestly, that was my first time experiencing such happiness from Decimo."

"Eh? Really?" Yamamoto was obviously glad to hear of his friend's positive attitude and couldn't help but exchange bright smiles with Ryohei, who was standing by his side, drinking in the good news with a goofy grin on his face.

"…" Hibari merely yawned as he saw the small smile that was too, playing on Chrome's lips.

"At least Juudaime's happy!" Gokudera exclaimed with sudden realization before turning towards the butler, the smile still dancing on his lips, "You said Juudaime stays here often? Is he gonna come by soon then?"

"That's right! We can't find Sawada anywhere to the EXTREME!" Ryohei looked thoroughly confused and curious.

"I-is he on a mission?" Chrome asked after the questions were met by stony silence.

The smile on the butler's face had long vanished since the Gokudera asked the question, making something that felt like dread enter the guardians' guts. Why wasn't anyone answering their questions? Reborn tugged his fedora down, shadowing his face. Lambo too took his hands out of his pockets and hunched his back.

The butler was hesitant, "De-decimo is actually - "

"You'll get to see him soon." Lambo sighed and turned towards them at last, "Butler-san, prepare us some tea and _lots _of sweets please…"

The butler's frown deepened but nevertheless bowed, "As you wish…" And left the garden briskly.

Gokudera and Hibari looked at the Bovino with pure disdain.

"Well that's a relief! Finally we get to see Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, apparently oblivious of the suspiciousness of the situation.

"Yes, yes, of course, but first ,why don't we have some tea?" Lambo yawned before walking towards an elegant looking table and sat at one of the chairs, crossing his legs leisurely.

"Why can't we see Juudaime now? You stupid cow." Gokudera crossed his arms impatiently, "We don't have time for your sweet tooth."

"I need to tell you something," Lambo said, ignoring Gokudera's insult and looking at them with all seriousness - something that they never encountered before. Seriousness from Lambo? The playful and cheerful child? Everyone became wary at the sudden change of atmosphere and personality of the kid and frowned, "So please sit down… and hear me out."

They exchanged looks of bewilderment but took a seat obediently, except for Hibari who remained in his position stubbornly.

"So, what do you want to talk to us about to the EXTREME?" Ryohei spoke up after the deafening silence.

"It's… it's about Vongola."

Chrome clenched her fist lightly on her lap and pursed her lips together tightly. Though she knew it was coming, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She could practically feel her heart thumping wildly inside her chest.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto blinked.

Lambo nodded, before pausing as the Butler entered with pastries and tea. The lightning guardian took a small bite on a cookie as the butler shuffled around, serving all of them.

As the last cup of tea was poured, the butler bowed and took his place slightly further away from the group, but still able to hear any requests the group might need.

"Continue." Reborn ordered, his voice was calm but slightly clipped and at the edge.

"A-ah." The lightning guardian stiffened but cleared his throat quickly before continuing, "R-remember the time when I traveled to the past and told you… told you that Vongola changed?"

"Ah! You mean that time before the school festival? Eto.. it was at Tsuna's house, right?" Yamamoto scratched his head in the effort of trying to remember the exact situation that day.

"It doesn't matter where or when or whatever!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto impatiently, and then shifted his gaze to glare sternly at Lambo, "What about it?"

"I meant it you know… Vongola did change." Lambo looked down and shadowed his eyes, "And I don't mean it in a good way."

"What?" Gokudera was looking at the youngest guardian as if he were crazy. Tsuna will _never _change, no matter what. Even if he did, it was alway for the better cause. This is Tsuna after all! The wimpy but strong and caring brunet!

Lambo gave Gokudera a hard stare, making the bomber frown. He could sense the seriousness from the Bovino and that was enough to tell him that Lambo wasn't joking around. But it can't be true! Tsuna would never change in a bad way!

Suddenly, as if hearing his thoughts, someone voice it out for him.

"You're wrong. Boss will never change unless it's for a good motive!" Chrome stood up from her seat, surprising everyone. Reborn frowned at the mist guardian.

"You don't know -"

"Yes I do." Chrome answered immediately as if knowing what the cow child will say next, "I know everything, I know what had happened in the future. Mukuro-sama showed me everything."

"Mukuro?" Reborn spoke up for the first time, "How'd he found out?"

The illusionist nibbled her lower lips nervously and reluctantly answered, "He was able to see some of his future-self's memory." Gokuder and the others look at each other in confusion. What were they talking about?

Before Reborn could ask for further explanation, Lambo cut him off by slamming his hand on the table as he stood up, "Then if you did… you should know how terrible we feel!"

"Why would you feel horrible? When Boss was only trying to - "

"Save us? Protect us?" Lambo scoffed, "We're not kids anymore! And we're stronger thal sat time. He knows that! So he hand reason for doing _that_!"

"You don't understand! You're looking at the situation in the wrong way!" Chrome tried to explain desperately, "Didn't you even try to stop and think of the reason why Boss did that? Don't you - _we _- know him better than anyone else?"

Lambo's fists clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white, "We … we _thought _we knew him more. But I guess we were wrong. Even someone like him can turn into a monster-!"

_CRASH!_

All utensils fell to the ground with a sickening crash. All this destruction was done by none other than Hibari Kyoya, who had slammed his tonfa on the table, which immediately met its end. The prefect had a really dark look in his eyes that it almost made them freeze.

Lambo was stunned at the action, but was snapped out of his daze as he felt someone grab him by the collar. He looked up just in time to meet with raging emerald eyes.

"Teme… what the hell are you talking about?" Gokudera seethed, his face red with rage.

As he expected… they were still young. Still too dense and stuck in their little idealism for the young brunet. They'll never understand his and the future guardians' pain of seeing something they never wanted to see. It irked him to realize that he was once like this before, but now… he's going to change it.

He'll make them face the cruel reality and feel the pain they should feel.

It was for the best. For all of them. Acting all innocent and dense, trying to ignore the cruel plans of fate won't do them any good, it will just make them suffer more.

With a deep breath, Lambo shoved Gokudera's hand away and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Tell me… tell me if you'll still think that Vongola hasn't change… after pulling off a massacre during a mission!"

Silence…

Everything went silent that even the birds that were once chirping had stopped and fluttered away. Reborn pulled his fedora even lower, the butler could only look down in sadness… and the guardians..

As expected, all eyes widened in shock, all except the illusionist who had shut her eyes in sorrow as the painful memories slowly burst inside her. Lambo turned to Gokudera, his hands digging deeper into his shoulers. The bomber flinched and silently asked, "He… killed?"

Lambo's eyes narrowed, "That's right…"

The storm guardian was shaking as he slowly let his head fall, successfully shadowing the emerald eyes that shut in anguish.

"No way… I can't believe this…" he said in a shaky voice.

Lambo sighed. So finally they know the pain. He was a bit relieved that it didn't take him that hard for them to realize that -

"W-we've done it again." Yamamoto was looking at the ground with wide eyes before suddenly collapsing into his seat.

"…" Hibair pulled his tonfas back with eyes shadowed and turned away.

Lambo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about? What do you mean _again_?"

"It mans what it means stupid cow," Gokudera grunted and glared at him, "You didn't know because we didn't tell you back in the past."

"T-tell me what?" Lambo frowned.

"Hn… This isn't the fist time the stupid herbivore did this crime." Hibari muttered as he went back to his place far from the group.

"What? V-Vongola already killed?" _'But I thought this was the first time he had done it. And judging by the expression of (future) Gokudera-shi and the others, it seemed like it was their first time seeing Vongola kill as well!"_

"What's with that expression?" Reborn's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Are you sure?" Lambo asked, "Then tell me what's the name of the family he killed."

"I don't see the reason why we should tell you." Gokudera scowled.

Reborn however answered his question, "The family's name was Orso."

This time it was the butler that cut in, "That can't be right! The Orso family is perfectly well and alive! Not to mention that family is one of Vongola's best allies of this time!"

"And I'm pretty sure Vongola had never killed anyone in the past! I'm sure of it!" Lambo exclaimed.

"What does its mean to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked, confusion lacing his words.

Fortunately, he wasn't the only one.

"Did we enter a time paradox or something?" Yamamoto asked.

'Idiot! A time paradox only happens if we were in the past!" Gokudera answered, ruffling his silver locks in frustration, "At least that's what I think…"

This once again was met by dead silence.

Lambo turned towards the butler suddenly, "Prepare us a ride please."

"Hai." After bowing, the butler shuffled out of view.

"Where are we going?" Yamamoto asked, unconsciously picking up the small picture frame from the table.

The lightning guardian gave them a sideway look.

"We're going to see Vongola…"

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

Reborn was strolling around town, reminiscing the old times and at the same time, looking for some good coffee. Not that he had any problems with Italy, but he really did miss Japan.

He then turned his attention back to the dojo. Though he knew he wasn't supposed to leave the place for there was the possibility that the guardians would leave as well and search for a certain brunet, he at least knew that the said guardians were not kids anymore and can at least follow a simple instruction.

However…

During his little stroll he started having this weird nagging feeling.

Reborn sighed as he started rethinking the situation. He too, knew about the stupid wish his stupid student made, but for once, he thought that Tsuna had the right to make that wish. He didn't blame the brunet at all, heck, he even blamed himself not being there for him.

And since Reborn wasn't the type who liked admitting to his mistakes, he took out his anger to the guardians after he realized what happened when the mansion had been ambushed by measly assassins… and when Tsuna was shot.

He could remember it as clear as day.

_Flashback…_

_He had returned to Italy after finally completing his very long mission and started thinking of schemes to _greet_ the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family when news immediately reached his ears that the mansion had been ambushed by assassins._

_The hitman sighed, knowing the brunet could handle himself. And besides, he had his stupid guardians with him._

_As Reborn continued his little ride towards the mansion, he started hearing more strange rumors. Mostly about Vongola slowly falling apart._

_His hand twitched to Leon. 'What did you do this time, Dame-Tsuna?"_

_Needless to say, once the hitman arrived at the almost ruined mansion, he soon realized that question wasn't supposed to be directed to the boss… but to his guardians._

_The butler, the ever so loyal butler, immediately explained everything with no second to waste as he saw the arcobaleno enter the vicinity. It took a lot of time to listen to the whole thing but it was worth it, because while listening to the little adventures of the Tsuna without his 'supposed' friends, he also started thinking ways of a proper punishment for the guardians who dare swore to protect their boss no matter what._

_Then finally… the butler spoke…_

"_Decimo was shot."_

_Those three words were enough to make the infant hop off his seat and leave the mansion with a murderous aura. Oh the guardians were going to get it._

_And so… once he arrived at the hospital he took out every bit of his anger to the guardians. The image of Tsuna under a coma, covered in bandages, and then the way the guardians looked at him and lastly, realizing a mistake… it drove him in rage._

_It was a miracle that the hospital was still in one piece…_

_End of Flashback…_

After that incident, Reborn noticed of course that there was something wrong with the brunet. He knew Tsuna was probably not in a coma, in fact… it might be more than that. He dove into the mystery finding every clue he can get on what was really wrong with the tenth. Not overlooking even the littlest detail.

And before he knew it… he was suddenly face to face with Tablot.

Reborn had finally reached Takesushi and soon sneaked in to where the dojo was. Slowly he made his way to where he left the guardians. A small dread suddenly settled in his guts, and that wasn't a good sign at all.

He entered the room and was relieve to see the guardians still inside. For a second there he thought they left. But then… he noticed the tense atmosphere that wasn't even present earlier when they arrived.

He took Leon from his fedora and the chameleon morphed into a gun. The hitman automatically held it and with no hesitation fingered the trigger, not caring if it would go off. He didn't like the looks they were putting, "What happened while I was gone?"

"N-Nothing…"

_Click._

Everyone froze at the gun pointed at them, They knew Reborn won't hesitate on pulling the trigger that will cause their lives, they were only lucky they managed to survive the strongest hitman's rage back at the future, however, they can never always count on luck.

He may not say it out loud, probably never, but apparently, Reborn cares for Tsuna. _A lot._

So, they knew all those kick, punch and bullets were all for the brunet. And they knew if Tsuna dies, they die too.

And well… even though Tsuna still isn't dead, there was this slight chance of them getting killed if they had done a wrong move.

And that chance might be used… _right now._

"Tsuna came."

Now… Reborn wasn't the type who liked admitting to his mistakes… so, he always vent it out in frustration.

And to who else does he vent it out but at those who are currently occupying the room.

_**End of chapter...**_

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm not in the mood to type too much, I've been doing that for the past week while I was out. Anyway I hope you guys liked it! Please do review!<p>

REJOICE! More fanarts! I'm glad you made those drawings and it really made me continue this chappie! And sadly I can't post them, the link won't appear anymore! Even with the spaces! OoO


	43. Three Months

**_A/N:_ **Aren't you proud of me? I just made a quick update! Haha, just kidding. Anyway... here's the new chapter~

ENJOY~!

**Beta'ed by Icy-chan.**

**BETA'ED BY ICY-CHAN! (I posted it again cause I forgot to post it in the prev chapter... and I'm too lazy to edit.. xD)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 40<strong>_

The scenery was quite fine indeed, though it was blurred by the high speed limo the guardians were riding. While Gokudera remained as a calm and disciplined right hand man, Yamamoto and Ryohei couldn't help exclaiming openly.

"This is so cool! This is my first time riding a limo!" The rain guardian seemed like a small child getting an ice cream.

"This is so EXTREME! Sawada is so rich!"

"Shut up! It's expected, he is Juudaime after all!" Gokudera was losing his patience.

A sudden ruckus exploded between the two of them, while Yamamoto tried and failed to calm them down. Yamamoto suddenly noticed that Chrome was staring out the window, wearing a troubled and far-away expression. Deciding that the two guardians would be able to solve their little argument on their own, he carefully went to the empty seat beside Chrome.

"Yoh! What's up? You've been down lately." Yamamoto noted the obvious.

"Oh… it's nothing…" The illusionist turned away from those calm amber eyes.

"Really? You know you can tell us anything!" Yamamoto grinned from ear to ear, "Though we're not that close, we're still a team, right?"

Chrome made a small smile, acknowledging the truthfulness of the guardian's words. But she knew she couldn't tell the the truth of what really was bothering her. She couldn't tell them about the _soul _of future Tsuna. She mustn't let them hear it; at least not from her. Her amethyst eye then traveled to Lambo who was lazily looking out the window, sitting across from Reborn, who had his hat pulled down and was deep in thought.

"It's strange, you know…"

The mist guardian immediately turned towards Yamamoto as he spoke up quite out of the blue.

"… at a situation like this, Tsuna would usually be here with us." Yamamoto's smile softened as sadness flashed through his eyes, "I'm starting to miss him…"

Chrome looked down. Now that the rain guardian voiced her thoughts, the block that she tried so hard to build up crashed, her heart throbbed with pain as she thought of the times Tsuna was with them, encouraging them onwards on an impossible mission they had to accomplish. Her eyes travelled slowly from her hands to Yamamoto's and noticed the small frame Yamamoto held onto tightly.

"What's that?"

He held it up to give her a better view, "I found this in Tsuna's office. Apparently, it's a picture of everyone."

Chrome took the frame and gazed at it, ignoring the tape and tried to swallow the building sense of nostalgia, "Boss…" she murmured softly.

_"We're all precious to Tsuna-nii, like how precious he is to us."_

The words of the innocent and honest Ranking Prince echoed through her mind. She clutched the frame and bit her bottom lip. Indeed, Tsuna does think of them as his precious people, his friends, his guardians… and perhaps, even his responsibility and supporters. They were his whole word, even up to now! Despite the fact that they had turned their backs on him in the future, he didn't hate them or even held a single grudge against them. Instead, he tried to look for ways to melt the ice again and again.

He cried when he hurt them; he apologized when he did something wrong; he said sorry when in truth, he was the one who should be the one hearing the phrase; he distanced himself to prevent them from getting hurt when he himself got the damage when he was distanced; he killed to protect them; he mourned for what he did by himself while they hated him for something he had to do in order to save _them_. He carried the burden, the pain all by himself when the guardians were the ones who were suppose to share the pain and the burden.

They didn't deserve him…

… yet he acted like he didn't deserve them.

It pained Chrome greatly as she realized it instinctively, as if she knew this all along but was too afraid… or too selfish… to admit it to herself. She clutched the frame tighter unconsciously, seeking the comfort from the warmth of the smile in the picture.

Oh how she wanted to see Tsuna and apologize to him profusely.

She was then cut off from her daze as the limo came to a screeching halt. Have they arrived?

"Stay here. I'm going to buy something." Lambo said while leaving the car.

"Tch. And I thought we were there already." Gokudera said, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground. Apparently, he wanted to see Tsuna as well.

"Listen, everyone."

They all turned towards the Arcobaleno, "I want you to prepare yourself for what you're about to see." The tone in the hitman's voice didn't offer any comfort or support. Reluctance built in their hearts. They no longer wanted to see Tsuna…

Was the situation really that bad? So bad that Reborn voluntarily warned them?

The car door opened and Lambo sat back down, now with a bouquet of white lilies.

"What's that for?" Voicing everyone's question.

"You'll see…" Lambo said with a sigh.

Gokudera's eyes widened as he went deadly pale. He grabbed Lambo by the collar and growled furiously, "Don't tell me… Juudiame's…"

"No, he's not and these flowers aren't for his grave." Lambo pushed the hands off his collar, starting to get tired and annoyed of the bomber for doing that, "Even though we act like this, we'd never let him die."

"Hn. But you act like you want him to disappear, to not exist." Reborn snorted. Was that disgust laced his voice?

Silence fell as Lambo looked at Reborn in disbelief, "It's a different thing - "

"No it's not." Reborn interjected, "Wanting him to disappear and die is practically the same."

"W-we don't want him to die!" Lambo looked offended, "Why would you think that? When we felt regretful that Vongola was - "

"Enough." A gun on the lightning guardian's face was enough to keep him quiet, "You might've felt regretful towards your action, but are you even worried? Whenever I corm by all I see are your annoying blank faces. It's as if you're saying '_he deserves it'._"

"What? W-we don't - "

"D-deserves what?" The two turned back to the guardians, momentarily forgetting that they were there as well. They had been wisely watching the conversation silently, tensing whenever their boss was mentioned. However they can't seem to grasp what's really wrong with him or what kind of predicament he was currently in, seeing that the infant would successfully prevent it from being mentioned.

Reborn huffed, feeling his anger dissipate a bit, "Unfortunately we have to end the topic here."

Lambo looked at the young guardians uncertainly before sighing with a dejected look, "A-ah…"

"Reborn-san, please tell us." The right hand man begged, looking genuinely worried.

"What's wrong with Boss?" Chrome spoke up, her voice sounding a little louder than how it used to be.

"If something happened to Tsuna…" Yamamoto's amber eyes sharpened significantly, almost like the cheerful baseball player was replaced by a dangerous hitman - what he was born to be.

Ryohei was unusually quiet and serious. however, he was giving them that look that obviously screamed silent promises of threats if anything had happened to his little brother figure.

Hibari pretended to ignore them but there were apparent twitches coming from his eyebrows and hands.

However, much to their displeasure, the hitman merely ignored them but then he spoke, "We're here." Automatically, they looked out the window and soon enough, their sight was filled with a huge white building that looked awfully familiar - it was almost an exact replica of that in Japan.

"Bu-but this is t-the…" Gokudera sputtered.

"OI! This better not be the hospital!" Ryohei exclaimed looking quite horrified himself.

Even an idiot could understand what the flowers are for now.

"Ahaha… ma… we must be in the wrong place…" Yamamoto tried to convince himself as he stammered the question.

Sadly, Reborn didn't reply as he shadowed his eyes and opened the car door. Lambo followed suit, "Come on, you wanted to see him right?"

"Yeah! But not like this!"

"You can go back to the mansion if you want to." The suggestion came from the hitman.

"B-but…"

"If you're not prepared to see him, go back." The Arcobaleno gave them each a hard stare. Hibari stepped out of the car indifferently, leaving the others to exchange hesitant looks. This is what they wanted right? They tried accomplishing the challenge for the brunet, didn't they?

To understand him more, to finally discover what he had been hiding all this time.

And with just one more step, they would be able to open all the doors and discover the secret beneath all of the walls their boss had built.

"We're… not backing down." Gokudera declared boldly as he led the rest out of the vehicle.

"For Tsuna." Yamamoto chanted as if it was a team chant during a baseball game, the others nodded in agreement.

Reborn smirked when he saw the stunned looking Lambo, standing in front of the hospital door. Obvious determination surrounded the guardians, Lambo couldn't help but wonder if he was like them before too. Finally, he was able to notice how huge of a different their attitude was now compared to then.

"_It must be nice… to have that kind of look, once in awhile… neh?"_

Suddenly he found himself wishing he was his bratty 5 year old self once more. Though he was always annoying and immature, he did have this side that always admired Tsuna.

Those warm and gentle hands that would pick him off the floor and hold him soothingly, those were the same hands that would clench tightly into fists and produce flames to protect those he had deemed precious to him.

And little Lambo never failed to look up to the brunet with shining emerald eyes…

Yes… those were the old times.

"Oi, stop day dreaming and get a move on." Reborn snapped him out of his reverie and hastily followed the guardians who were now quite ahead of him. He stopped and turned towards the driver as he spoke, "Young master, please wait a minute! You forgot these!"

He turned around just in time to have the white lilies shoved into his face, but he took them gratefully, "Thank you."

"No problem at all." The driver returned Lambo's smile, "Hopefully Decimo would wake up this time, neh?"

Lambo blinked and gave a small uncertain nod, "Ah… hopeful…" And with that, he rushed off to the guardians.

Meanwhile, Gokudera looked back at Lambo and turned away. Yamamoto, as usual, noticed, "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He mumbled a reply, his distress only showing through his clenched fists. '_I can't believe Juudaime's in this place, what have my future self been doing? He should've at least tried to protect Juudaime!" _He thought angrily.

Yamamoto frowned but stepped away slightly, giving him some personal space. He looked around, trying to distract himself when his eyes landed inside a room of a patient. The patient was smiling, reassuring his family that he was fine. His family members were fretting over him. Rain guardian smiled softly, he could imagine Tsuna doing that.

He was about to follow the others when a pain filled cry echoed through the halls. He turned towards the noise, and his eyes fell upon a woman, holding a pale-looking boy in her arms as she sobbed his name over and over again. There were grave-looking doctors in the room.

Yamamoto paled. He knew the patient was slowly dying. He gasped as the patient held out a weak arm and wiped away the tears of the woman with a calm smile. The face of Tsuna suddenly flashed across his mind, replacing the dying patient's face with Tsuna's face and the doctors' with the guardians. He looked away quickly.

His eyes were playing tricks with him, he didn't' like the tricks at all. His heart clenched with worry, hoping that Tsuna wasn't in the same condition as the boy… So pale… so lifeless.

However… fate had yet to prove him wrong.

"We're here."

They all snapped out of their deep thoughts as Lambo spoke up. They looked at each other nervously while Lambo just gave them a small sigh. He was about to reach out to the door knob but Gokudera, who couldn't stand waiting anymore, grabbed it instead and hastily opened the door.

"Juudaime!"

Their sight was greeted by a simple yet spacious room. Their eyes then landed on the bed that was found a few feet away from the window of the room. Their focus, however, was the one occupying the bed. Their eyes widened as they saw the familiar, ruffled, brown hair, unfortunately, they weren't able to see the caramel eyes that were hiding beneath those pale lids. The brunet had a blanket covered up to his stomach and bandages that were tightly wrapped around his bare chest, his shirt was slightly opened and suddenly, a pair of hands went to the shirt to button it up. They finally realized there was a nurse inside the room with a tray of dirty bandages and cottons beside her. The nurse looked up and immediately recognized Lambo.

"Lambo-sama, I see you're visiting Sawada-san. I've just finished renewing his bandages." The nurse spoke in a polite tone.

"Thanks for your hard work." Lambo said as the nurse made her way out.

Yamamoto slowly pushed himself through the small crowd. For some reason he felt numb and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Juu…" Gokudera was finding it hard to speak out the young boss' name. Just seeing that pale face that was half covered with an oxygen mask, he shook his head in disbelief, he could almost feel his whole world crashing down on him.

"Boss!" Chrome choked out as she hastily ran towards the bed with tears filling her single eye.

"OI! What's wrong with him?" Ryohei yelled in panic before approaching the bed as well, while taking out his box weapon to probably heal the brunet.

"Stop. That won't do you anything good."

"What?" Ryohei looked at Reborn in exasperation.

Lambo walked towards the vase and sighed, "Aren't you a getting a little overdramatic? It's not like he's dying, he's just in a coma, he'll wake up-"

"How can you say that so calmly?" Much to their surprise, it was Yamamoto who spoke up. Usually it would be Gokudera. The rain guardian had this bitter look as he slowly made his way to the bed, "Most people don't wake up from a coma you know." His voice was trembling from trying to hold himself back from screaming at the young Bovino, "So how can you say that so calmly? _How_?"

Lambo frowned before unwrapping the flowers and putting them in the vase, "Because I've been used to it..." He turned away from the glares as he continued, "…and he had been like that for three months."

"T-three…-?" Chrome had covered her mouth in horror while Ryohei immediately held her, afraid that she might faint seeing that she turned into an unhealthy shade of white.

Amber eyes widened and slowly, Yamamoto's grip slacken on the frame he kept on holding, making it fall to the ground with a crash as the glass broke once more. However no one paid it any heed as Gokudera ran towards Lambo. And before the lightning guardian knew it, a fist had connected to his cheek painfully.

"TEME!" Gokudera grabbed him by the collar before Lambo could collide to the ground and was about to deliver another blow with his face scrunched into blinding fury when the arcobaleno's firm voice stopped him, "That's enough Gokudera!"

"But Reborn-san…!"

"That's it!" Lambo suddenly exploded, angry tears filled up his eyes as he pushed Gokudera off and grab him by the collar, "I've had enough! Stop acting like it was entirely my fault! If you remember, _your_ future selves also turned away from him!" The lightning guardian pointed at the brunet furiously, "You're partially involved in this too!"

"How dare you!" Gokudera grabbed the hand holding him and was about to deliver another punch but Lambo dodged it this time and caught the fist.

"How dare me? I'M NOT EVEN THE ONE WHO GOT HIM IN THAT CONDITION!" Lambo yelled.

At this everyone had looked at Lambo, even Hibari, who had been by the corner of the room watching the interesting scene unfold before him.

"Wha… what?" Gokudera's grip on the hand slackened.

Lambo took a deep breath to calm himself, but the rage in his eyes did not lessen, "The Vongola mansion got ambushed and while Vongola was trying to fight off an assassin, we were just about to arrive from a mission."

All ears listened to him as he explained something they dreaded to hear.

Lambo's dull emerald eyes landed on Gokudera then at Yamamoto, "You guys immediately went ahead, saying that you didn't want to see Vongola take another life. But who knew… you'd end up getting him shot."

"_What?" _Chrome said in an audible whisper.

"He… was shot?" Ryohei felt the small healing tool in his hand get heavier.

Horror flashed in both the guilty guardian's eyes at the sudden realization. Gokudera's hand shook as his eyes widen even more, if you looked closely, unnoticeable tears started forming within them.

Yamamoto turned to Tsuna with a horrified look. No… no… he couldn't have…

"He was in the middle of kill- I mean defeating an assassin…" The two wanted to cover their ears to keep them from hearing anymore, they couldn't take the information being given to them… it was too much to handle… too much… "…but then you guys butted in and he got distracted. Then the assassin took that as an advantage and took out a gun and shot Vongola twice." Lambo's frown deepened, "It's a miracle he still survived especially when he was shot in such a short range."

"That's enough." Reborn pointed his gun at Lambo, who didn't make much of an expression but tensed a bit, "All of you were at fault, and I don't mean them, I meant you and the other stupid future guardians." Reborn glared, "They're from the past and they didn't do anything wrong at all. They might've turned their backs on Tsuna when he had killed but they immediately realized their own mistake."

"Reborn-san…" Gokudera turned to the arcobaleno, as well as Yamamoto.

Reborn gave Lambo a hard stare, "What about you and the others? When will you realize your mistakes? It's been three months." Reborn shook his head, "No, let me rephrase that, how long had it been since Tsuna killed? Since the beginning of that day he got tainted by blood? How long will you realize you did something unforgivable?"

"_We_ did something unforgivable?" Lambo said in exasperation, "He killed! He took lives and he can't take them back anymore!"

"Don't point that finger at him or I'll cut it off." Apparently, the arcobaleno was slowly losing his patience. Everyone else made a wise choice as to keep their mouth shut, "He might've been a murderer, but he was a victim as well."

"_He's_ the victim?" Lambo wanted to scoff, "Then who are the suspects?"

"I thought it was obvious." With a small finger, Reborn points it accusingly at Lambo, "You… and all the future guardians…"

Lambo's eyes widen and his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, "What? How could we be-"

"If Tsuna dies, all of you are officially murderers." Reborn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "The assassin might've given him physical damages but you gave him the worst damage than any injuries could. You gave him those scars in his heart."

Everyone was stunned at the arcobaleno's words but slowly they understood where he was going. Gokudera glared at Lambo and took a step back "If you haven't gone out to those pointless missions he wouldn't have ended up in this… don't you dare blame us what had happened to Juudaime."

"Tsuna might've killed, but don't think he never regretted it." Yamamoto spoke softly with a solemn look.

"GRAAHH! What's with this EXTREME talk about taking lives? We take lives too you know! Like stomping on ants or killing spiders to the EXTREME!"

"That doesn't even make any sense turf-top, they're just insects!"

"But they're lives to the EXTREME!"

"Hn. Herbivores can never turn into carnivores."

"Boss… just wanted to protect us."

Reborn smirked at what they all said before speaking out loud, "Seems like the past guardians understand Dame-Tsuna way better than you. Aren't you ashamed?" he mocked.

Lambo's eyes shadowed as he clenched his fists. "Why are you ganging up on me like this? It wasn't my entire fault!"

"Teme-!" Gokudera was held back by Reborn who hopped on his shoulder and shook his head. The storm guardian clicked his tongue before staring at Lambo whose eyes had then landed on the broken frame on the floor. The happy faces of everyone as well as some shocked ones in the photo made him feel something akin to warmth. The past… it was always fun… then suddenly, a certain memory flashed in his mind…

_Flashback…_

"_Dame-Tsunaaa!" A wailing cow child ran towards the brunet who turned around in shock, "L-Lambo-? Hiieee!" He immediately held out his arms to catch the snotty brat who carelessly hopped towards the brunet's arms._

_Tsuna sighed in relief, "Geez, don't just jump to me like that!"_

"_Dame-Tsuna! Everyone's ganging up on Lambo-saaann!" He wailed, ignoring Tsuna's scolding._

"_W-what?"_

"_Juudaime!" A furious-looking bomber entered, "That stupid cow threw my dynamites in the toilet!"_

_Then I-pin and Fuuta came in next, "I-pin's chocolate stolen!" the Chinese girl said looking pissed, "The lollipop I was saving after lunch is gone!"Fuuta cried out._

_Then Bianchi entered holding a plate filled with purple things Tsuna doesn't want to find out, "My little jar of poisonous herbs had vanished."_

"_W-wait a minute! Everybody calm down!" Tsuna exclaimed before looking at Gokudera,_ _"And wait… what are you doing here Gokudera-kun?"_

"_I came here to see Juudaime of course!" The Italian spoke enthusiastically making the brunet sweat drop._

"_Lambo-san didn't do it!" Lambo exclaimed while tugging on the brunet's parka._

"_Liar!" I-pin spoke out._

"_Give me back my lollipop!" Fuuta demanded._

"_C-calm down you guys!" Tsuna said, his hold on the cow child tightening a bit, "Lambo, are you sure you didn't stole anything… or throw Gokudera-kun's dynamites in the toilet?"_

"_Lambo-san didn't do it! WAAAAHH!" Tsuna cringed a bit at the loud cry and the tears and snot that slowly stained his shirt. The brunet then sighed and patted the soft afro, "Hai, hai… fine I believe you."_

"_R-really?" Lambo looked up while sniffing a bit._

_Tsuna nodded and smiled, "Just promise me you won't ever do it."_

_Lambo sniffed once more, "L-Lambo-san promise."_

"_T-Tsuna-nii, you're just gonna let him off like that?" Fuuta exclaimed in disbelief._

_Tsuna smiled uncertainly, "Maa… maa… I promise to buy you guys some sweets okay. And Gokudera-kun, please forgive him, if he really did throw your dynamites in the toilet."_

"_W-wha! Y-you don't need to apologize Juudaime! I-I can always restock!" The bomber eagerly said._

"_Tsuna-nii promise?" Fuuta piped._

_Tsuna chuckled, "Yeah I promise." The brunet then turned to Lambo, "Now apologize to them Lambo."_

"_Heehh? But Lambo-san didn't do anything!"_

"_But you still caused trouble." Tsuna frowned causing Lambo to whine more. Meanwhile, a certain arcobaleno was hiding with a chocolate, lollipop and small jar beside him. He smirked before taking a bite of the chocolate._

_End of Flashback…_

'_Now that I remember it… Vongola… would always stand up for me when everyone would gang up on me like this…'_ Lambo thought as his eyes soften on the photo on the ground.

"If Tsuna was awake… he would've stood up to you like the idiot he was." Reborn suddenly spoke up causing him to turn back to the arcobaleno.

Gokudera flinch, "Re-Reborn-san! Why an idiot?"

"Because…" Reborn turned to Tsuna smirking a bit, "…even though it's obvious on who's the one at fault here, he still stands up for that person and gives a pitiful excuse that you just can't help but agree out of pity."

Lambo turned to Tsuna as his lips pursed.

"He always believed me…" Lambo muttered, "Even when I would lie at times."

Gokudera was about to make a comment about that but Reborn held out a hand to stop him, "And I bet he still believes in you up to now."

Yamamoto approached Lambo and pats him on the shoulder before holding out the photo in front of him, "You see Tsuna here?" he smiled gently, "He's not as far as you think he is…" The rain guardian then turned to the brunet, "He's just right over there."

With wide, trembling eyes, he gazed at where the rain guardian looked. And for the first time ever, he had finally seen the peaceful face of the brunet. Every day when he would visit he was too afraid to look, he was too afraid that the brunet would wake up and give him a cold stare. He couldn't look at him for long when he got a chance to because whenever he would, he couldn't stop seeing Tsuna's bloodied face… but now…

With the bright sun illuminating the brunet's pale skin from the window, he soon realized that… that Yamamoto was right… he had been there for a long time. The Tsuna he once knew… no… the Tsuna he always knew never changed. The one who changed…

"It was us…" Lambo spoke softly before wobbling towards Tsuna, "We were the ones who changed… and… we made you change because of it. Vongola…" tears welled up his eyes and slowly Lambo knelt down, "Vo…" he shook his head as he remembered a name he accidentally called Tsuna once,

"Tsuna-nii…"

And Tsuna was happy when he heard that name… but now…

Tears flowed freely from his wide emerald eyes, "…what have we done?"

Now… the brunet won't smile or comfort him anymore. No more gentle touches… no more assurances… just a peaceful face that will remain as it is and might never scrunch up in worry or get angry… or laugh…

Laugh… when was the last time he had laughed?

He didn't know. He _didn't_ know…

More tears poured out as he finally realized… his big brother was in a _coma_. And being in a coma doesn't mean sleeping for months… it also meant not getting to see those bright caramel eyes and cheerful smiles…

…_and it took him three months to realize that?_

"I'm sorry…" he choked as he touched the cold hand and looked down, "I'm… s-so sorry…"

They all watched the scene in sadness. Chrome sobbed silently while Ryohei comforted her. Hibari was looking down with eyes shadowed. And Gokudera and Yamamoto, they looked at Tsuna with remorse.

Lambo wailed like the child he once was and Yamamoto couldn't help but find the situation the same as the one he saw earlier… but this time… the one on the bed won't reach out and try to wipe the tears flowing down the young Bovino's face. Instead, he'll just sleep, and sleep…

…_and probably never wake up…_

**_End of Chapter..._**


	44. Numb

**_A/N:_ **_So yeah! I'm kinda in a hurry! Hope you guys enjoy it and please review!_

__**Beta'ed by Icy-chan!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 41<em>  
><strong>

He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know when it started raining.

But he did know one thing.

_He was alone._

With blank and slightly confused eyes, he watched laughing passer-by walk by, talking and sharing umbrellas; not caring or even giving a second glance at the drenched brunet who walked pass them so close that their sleeves brushed pass. Tsuna didn't mind though - it's not like he could feel the uncomfortable sensation of the stickiness when wet skin touches wet cloth. Nor could he feel the coldness of the water pouring from above.

No… he couldn't feel them.

Because he was numb. Every part of him was numb. Numb from the never ending pain he can't seem to stop or ignore.

He clutched his chest, wishing stupidly that it will go away. In his mind he was practically begging for it to just disappear, but in the outside, his face remained blank. Strange, maybe his face had finally gone numb from all the tears that kept running down his deathly pale cheeks.

The tears that mixed with the rain and was successfully concealed without suspicion.

The brunet halted as he reached a street that was slightly more deserted than the others, and slowly stared out at the road.

Well, there was always _one_ way to end the pain.

oOoOoOo

"The chocolate cake is so good desu~! Neh Kyoko-chan?" Haru turned to Kyoko with a cheerful smile, but the smile soon vanished as she saw the auburn haired girl looking down at her cake with a frown.

"Kyoko-chan?" The cosplayer gently poked her friend.

Kyoko immediately looked up; as if forgetting she was in a cake shop, hanging out with her friend she spoke, "H-huh? W-where-"

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot!" Haru pouted.

Kyoko looked at Haru and gave her an apologetic smile, "G-gomen neh, Haru-chan… it's just that… I don't feel like eating… right now."

"Hahi? Are you sure you're okay? You're always the type who likes cake day!" Haru exclaimed in disbelief.

"I do… but…" Kyoko fidgeted a bit, and sighed, finally deciding to just tell her best friend what's been bothering her, "…it's Tsuna-kun…"

"Hahi? Tsuna-san? What about him desu?" Haru asked, looking quite interested as she heard her crush's name being mentioned.

"I-it's just that…" Kyoko started thinking of how to explain to her everything that had happened as she couldn't seem to decide on where to begin.

Haru's caramel eyes observed Kyoko calculatingly before gently holding the other's clenched hand on the table, "Are you… worried too?"

"H-Haru-chan?"

Haru's cheerful demeanor had suddenly disappeared as it was replaced by a worried one. An uncertain smile graced on her lips as her eyebrows crinkled together. Apparently, she was as worried as Kyoko, "Tsuna-san… had been acting strange. It's scaring me."

"E-eh? But you shouldn't-"

"I'm not scared of _him_, if that's what you're thinking." Haru assured, "I'm scared _for_ him."

Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise while Haru continued her explanation, "I remembered during that party we had for him, when he woke up in a coma… he was so unresponsive and he wouldn't talk much when we tried to speak to him. It made me feel worried… it made me wondered what he was thinking. Was he hurting? Was he scared? Did he felt troubled?" Haru's hand left Kyoko's and slowly she clutched her chest, "It left me troubled _and_ scared. Bottling up negative feelings like that, it can sometimes make us do something crazy."

Kyoko kept looking at her with wide eyes before finally deciding to look away and stare outside the huge glass window of the store. She watched as the rain pelted against the glass before finally speaking, "Then let's go visit Tsuna-kun."

"Eh?"

Kyoko turned to Haru with a determined look, "You don't want him to bottle things up don't you? If that's so, let's go and visit him now! Let's try to make him open up! Let's make sure that those feelings he'd been trying to hide, finally go away! Let's… let's remind him… _he's not alone_."

It was now Haru's turn to look at her best friend in shock, "K-Kyoko-chan…"

Kyoko softly smiled as she put her hand against her chest, "I'm actually scared too… so scared that I could practically feel my heartbeat. Even though Tsuna-kun is slowly responding to us, he hadn't smiled as much as he used to." She puts the hand down and clenched it, "I want to see him smile again."

"I…" Haru's eyes shadowed and a cheerful smile soon appeared, "I understand. Let's go visit Tsuna-san!"

Hazel eyes and caramel ones met as the two determined girls nodded.

Soon after, passerby could see two middle school students standing at the door of the store, hand in hand, each holding a small little package and umbrellas in their hand, ready to open.

"Hopefully Tsuna-san will like the cake we bought him." Haru chirped as the two started walking.

"He should." Kyoko giggled, "This is one of the shop's special after all."

Haru giggled too before looking up the sky, "It's raining quite a lot desu."

Kyoko looked up as well before nodding in agreement, "I wonder when it will let up. Dark weathers like this are usually never a good sign."

"That's right desu. It gets you all depressed sometimes!" Haru huffed out, "But then again, it's always nice taking a nap when it rains."

Kyoko turned to her friend and smiled, "I know right?"

Haru was about to say something else but her mouth was left hanging open as she saw a person under the rain, "Hahi?"

"What's wrong?" Kyoko looked at the direction Haru was staring and saw an unclear form of a person who seemed to have taken a step towards the road.

"O-oi!" Haru called out, "Look at the sign! It's still red desu!" She gave the person a horrified look as she watched him go on and practically ignore her warning. She knew he was ignoring her seeing that she practically yelled at the top of her voice.

"Haru-chan, hold this, I'll try to stop him." Kyoko spoke as she gave the small box to Haru and ran off towards the direction of the person.

"Wait! Come back it's dangerous!" Kyoko spoke out as she quickened her pace up. Her eyes squinting a bit to get a clearer view of the person carelessly crossing the road, "Excuse me-!"

"KYOKO-CHAN!" Haru screeched.

Before Kyoko knew it, a car running at full speed rushed past her and she could only let her eyes widen as she realized that the person was about to get hit by a car.

"LOOK OUT!" She yelled trying to catch up to the stranger as she threw her umbrella away. However, she knew she wasn't going to make it.

The person looked around and halted his steps.

"NO-!" The school idol gasped as the headlights of the car flashed to the person, giving her a clearer view of the male from the raindrops that mercilessly showered her face as she tried to sprint.

"T-Tsuna-san…?" Haru muttered looking stunned and horrified that she dropped the cake on the dirty, wet ground.

"TSUNA-KUN!" Kyoko screamed and helplessly reached out a hand.

Haru's umbrella dropped on the ground as she shouted and covered her face.

"TSUNA!"

Haru's eyes popped open as she heard another voice and unconsciously listened for the car to screech into a halt and a sickening thud to resound throughout the empty street.

But nothing came.

The car just went on as if it wasn't about to run-over someone but she did hear something land roughly with a small splash, indicating that it landed on a puddle or something. Haru looked up expecting to see Tsuna on the ground, unmoving. But much to her huge relief, she saw Tsuna safe at the other sidewalk, on the ground whilst in the arms of a stranger below him.

"Tsuna-san!" She cried out.

Kyoko was snapped out from her shock as she heard her friend and hastily crossed the road with Haru right behind her.

The stranger that was tightly holding the unresponsive brunet flinched a bit before slowly sitting up, "Ow, ow, ow… it's a good thing I saw you Tsuna."

Kyoko was first to approach them and soon recognized the stranger who saved her precious friend, "Dino-san!" she exclaimed, looking really glad that tears had welled up.

"I-I'm so relieve!" As soon as Haru arrived she had immediately collapsed on her knees, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

Dino sighed as he tried to shift the brunet in his arms in a more comfortable position, "That damn driver didn't even stop."

Kyoko knelt beside them and shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore." She held out a hand and held the side of the brunet's shadowed face, _'He's cold!'_

"Hahi! How long had Tsuna-san been under the rain?" Haru demanded as she held the cold hand of the brunet.

"I-I don't know." Dino frowned as he finally realized how cold the brunet was in his arms. It's a miracle that he wasn't shivering! "We need to get him warm. And you two need to get dry."

"Boss!" They looked up in time to see Romario running towards them with an umbrella.

"Romario! Great timing! Quick! Call a car!" Dino stood up and carefully carried the brunet in his arms while unconsciously holding him close to keep his little brother warm.

"It's already on its way." Romario spoke as he shielded the blonde with an umbrella before taking out another one to give to the two girls to share, "I see you finally found Decimo. What happened to him?" the subordinate frowned.

"He was almost run over." Dino seethed while looking at the direction the car sped off.

"Do you want us to track down the vehicle?" Romario asked.

"No need." Dino sighed when suddenly he felt the brunet wince in his arms, making him look down, "Tsuna! You awake?"

Dull caramel eyes fluttered open making Dino flinch. He didn't like the look in those eyes.

"Tsuna-san!/Tsuna-kun!" The two girls chorused as they approached Dino, but for some reason, the Cavallone boss had stepped away from the others, as if not wanting them to go near.

"_You shouldn't have saved me… Dino-san…"_a small, audible yet cold whisper was soon heard by the bronco.

'_So this is the black flame Reborn had been talking about.'_ Dino pursed his lips. No doubt about it, the unfamiliar coldness of Tsuna's words as well as that dead look in those eyes, it was the dark flame. His eyes then traveled down to the hand of the young boss and saw the cracked ring.

'_T-The ring!'_Dino immediately gave Romario a look and the subordinate understood and directed the two confused girls away from them.

"_Didn't you know I did that on purpose?"_Tsuna looked up the bronco.

"You don't know what you're talking about Tsuna, the flame is just manipulating you. Snap out of it!" The blonde spoke as he walked towards a shelter of a shop and knelt down to carefully place the brunet on the ground.

"_What flame? I'm not being manipulated by anything at all…"_Tsuna bluntly whispered, _"I'm merely doing what's right."_

"Killing yourself doesn't make anything right." Dino mumbled as he tried to recall what Reborn taught him about transferring pure flames to at least weaken the dark flame.

"_Oh it does actually."_ Tsuna's dull eyes glinted maliciously, _"When I'm gone, everyone will finally be glad that a hindrance had left and this unbearable pain here-"_he weakly points at his chest, _"It will finally be gone…"_a sickening smile appeared on the brunet. Sickening because it looked so innocent and pure yet his eyes told a different story, _"It's like killing two birds with one stone."_

Dino flinched as he felt something heavy drop on his heart, and softly he corrected, "It's hitting, not _killing_…"

Caramel eyes had widen as he heard this, and for a second there, Dino thought Tsuna had looked scared, but before he could clarify it, the expression had vanished as it was replaced with another blank look, _"See? I'm even starting to think like a murderer… makes me want to laugh…"_

"Tsuna… that's enough…" Dino gently hugged the brunet. It was such a pitiful sight, and pity was the last thing Dino wanted to feel, "That's enough…" with one hand he lightly held the other's head against his broad shoulders and kept his other arm tightly wrapped around the brunet's small figure, "No one thinks you're a hindrance. No one wants you gone. So don't do something as crazy as this." The hand on the back of the brunet's head slowly glowed, "And the pain you're feeling right now… let me ease it out… for now."

The young boss tensed for a moment before slowly shivering as if finally realizing how cold he felt. Tsuna suddenly buried his face against the bronco's shoulders as his figure started quivering, "Warm…" he spoke silently and suddenly Dino felt something warm slowly soaked his already soaked clothes, no sooner did he realize… that the brunet was crying…

"It's so warm…" the brunet hoarsely whispered, "…but it's too painful…"

"Tsuna…"

"I _hate_them…" Tsuna suddenly spoke up as he clutched the bronco's shirt, "I hate them so much…"

Dino's eyes widen significantly at what he heard, "Oi Tsuna… you just can't-"

"Even after what happened they still kept giving me _that_ look…" The brunet cried, "They don't care about me… they just want me to die…"

"No. They don't." Dino soothed the other, "Tsuna, your guardians will never want that-"

"They're not my guardians…" Tsuna trembled, "…they're not… I hate them…"

"This isn't like you…-"

"This isn't like _them_!" Tsuna unclenched the cloth and tried to push the bronco away, wanting to stop the warm feeling that was slowly consuming him. He didn't like the way it was taking the numbness away. Now he could slowly the feel the pain and the icy coldness he had wanted to disappear.

"Enough Tsuna." Dino tightened his hold, "Just get some rest."

"Not until I die…"

The bronco was holding himself back from slapping the brunet, for he knew it won't do them any good at all, "Please… get some rest… and stop thinking of such things. No one wants you to die… and I know… deep inside you… you don't want to die as well."

The brunet halted his struggling and fortunately… gave up. He makes a small nod and just kept quiet.

Dino made a small smile before readjusting the small teen in his arms and carefully stood up, and just in time, a car stopped in front of him. The back door opened revealing a worried Kyoko and Haru. The blonde gave them an assuring smile before putting the brunet in first then entering the vehicle next and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Hotel…<em>

"Thank you for the robes." Haru politely said as she dried her wet hair with a soft towel.

"No problem, sorry I couldn't get you some clothes." Dino sheepishly grinned.

"It's fine. Letting us take a warm bath and drying our clothes for us are more than enough." Kyoko assured as she combed her hair.

"Really? That's a relief." Dino sat on the couch and looked at the door, "Romario will soon come in with your clothes all dry and clean. In the meantime, make yourself at home."

Kyoko and Haru exchanged looks.

"Ano, Dino-san… about Tsuna-san…"

Dino's smile shrunk, "Let him be for awhile. He needs to get some rest."

Fortunately, the two nodded without any questions and just sat on the available couches.

"It was lucky you were able to arrive before Tsuna-san got run-over." Haru spoke up, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah." Dino leaned against his seat, "I was told by Reborn to watch over him the whole day, while he did some matters. I was supposed to arrive early this morning, but I met some unfortunate events and got lost on my track. But when I finally arrived at his home, Maman said he just left… and- shoot! Reborn's gonna kill me."

"Hahi?"

"We haven't seen you lately Dino-san." Kyoko said, "I thought you were guarding Tsuna-kun when he was in a coma."

"I was…" Dino replied, "…but only for a short time. I was kinda' busy with something else." He then thought about the time he had to deal with some paper works about the Orso incident.

"Is… Tsuna-san gonna be okay?" Haru asked.

"He will be…" Dino assured, but in his mind, he felt unsure either, _'Hopefully…'_

"I know! Why don't we make Tsuna-kun some warm soup?" Kyoko chirped, trying to lift up the mood, "If that's okay with Dino-san."

"E-eh?" Dino blinked as the two turned to him, "O-of course it's okay!"

"Alright!" Haru cheered before standing up from her seat, "Come on Dino-san! Help us too!"

"Hm? Oh okay! Sure!" Dino grinned while leading the two girls towards the kitchen, not even remembering that he had _no_ subordinates around to follow him.

_Meanwhile…_

In the Cavallone's dark bedroom slept a certain brunet. Of course, the small teen soon woke up as he heard a huge ruckus, probably from the kitchen. Steadily he pushed himself off the covers and ignored the cold floor as his bare feet touched it.

He trailed his way towards the door before opening it slightly to hear what was going on.

"Hahi! I didn't know you were this clumsy Dino-san!"

"A-ahaha… g-gomen…"

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes."

Tsuna's eyes softened a bit before deciding to close the door, letting the room be consumed with darkness once more. Lightning flash from his window. He turned towards it, slowly, his eyes widen as he saw a certain small silhouette standing by the now open glass door of the balcony.

"Re…born?"

**_End of chapter..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>REVIEW!**


	45. Truth

**_A/N:_** ** It's been awhile! **I'm sorry for not being active for the past few weeks and I'm sorry that you'll be forced to read this non-beta'ed chapter. Icy-chan doesn't seem to be active, and I believe she must be busy... but anyway.. I would've waited a little longer if I haven't realized that... TODAY'S MY FANFIC'S BIRTHDAY! :DD

Happy bday Their Boss xDD.

At first, I wanted to update this on my birthday... at July 2... but then I just decided... never mind... I'll wait until Icy-chan sees it. But theen... July 4 came... and one of the reviewers mentioned about it being TB's bday today... and so I was like...

Oh...fudge...

And so there you have it! Enjoy! Please read my extra a/n at the bottom, okay?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 42<em>**

"Re…born?"

"Ah… it's me…" The arcobaleno shuts the glass door behind him. Another lightning flashed revealing the infant's familiar features.

The young boss took hesitant steps towards the hitman before finally stopping a few feet away from him.

"What's with that look? You look like you've seen a ghost." Reborn lightly teased the other with a smirk.

Tears slowly slid down the brunet's pale face and gradually he fell on his knees, "You're R-Reborn… from th-the future…" His eyebrows crinkled together as his jaw clenched, "Re…Reborn… I…"

"Dame-Tsuna, stop crying would ya'?" Reborn crossed his arms, "It's not like a mafia boss to cry."

"…I…" Tsuna sniffed as he let his head bow, trying to block his tearful face from view, "…I missed you…"

Reborn's smirk vanished as his eyes softened on the sobbing boy in front of him. The guilt in his heart got heavier at the sincere words that silently resonated throughout the room, "Gomen…" The hitman softly spoke as he tugged his fedora down, "If you want to blame someone, blame me. I wasn't there when you-"

Trembling, cold hands suddenly held the hitman and before he knew it, he was engulfed into a gentle hug. Usually he'd beat the crap out of anyone who'd dare hug _him_, the _almighty_ and _merciless _Reborn. But…

…he could make this as an exception, for Tsuna.

"Baka-Tsuna… you're too old for this kind of stuff…" Even with this said, the hitman still patted the other in comfort. He knew Tsuna must've felt really lonely and he didn't want to hurt the small teen by pushing him away. He was hurt enough.

Finally, the brunet decided to put the arcobaleno down, hiccupping once in awhile, "S..sorry, I don't know what had gotten into me."

"It's fine." Reborn turned away and looked at the stormy weather outside, "You need to let those feelings out once in awhile after all."

The brunet's eyes softened once more. He knew it was the Reborn from his time, thanks to his little intuition that fortunately, still works. And for the first time ever, he felt really glad to have finally meet Reborn from his time. During those moments he was alone, he would silently pray that his home tutor would just pop out of nowhere like he used to and probably make his life a living hell, yet fun.

"Tsuna. There's something I need to tell you."

The young boss tensed a bit, slowly his eyes narrowed as he softly spoke, "Are you going to explain to me on why future Yamamoto and the others are acting… _strange_?"

Reborn sighed and turned to Tsuna, "Stop acting like a clueless idiot. I know… who you really are."

Before Tsuna could make a reaction, the hitman pointed at him, "You're Dame-Tsuna from the future… aren't you?"

_CRASH!_

Tsuna's eyes went really wide as he looked behind him and saw Dino and the two girls by the door. Dino, who had been holding the tray had dropped it with a stunned expression while Kyoko and Haru merely looked confused and unsure.

"Did… I just hear right?" Dino mumbled.

"Future? What does that mean desu?" Haru timidly asked.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko turned to the brunet hoping for an answer.

And just like that, Tsuna could already feel his whole world crash down on him, not even noticing the calculative look Reborn was giving him.

The young boss looked away from them and tightly shut his eyes. He suddenly felt sick and couldn't help but put a hand over his mouth.

The secret he had been trying so hard to hide, was just revealed within a second! He just couldn't believe his luck.

_No way..._

* * *

><p><em>Future…<em>

Yamamoto looked out the window. He had been watching the clear sky slowly turn dark before the rain started pouring out non-stop.

'_Tsuna…'_

"It's been raining a lot." Chrome stepped towards the window, "I wonder if it will turn into a storm."

Gokudera looked out the window before turning to the unconscious Tsuna with a worried look, "Juudaime."

"He'll be fine octopus head." Ryohei assured as he took a seat as well.

Gokudera just ignored the insult and continued watching his precious tenth peacefully sleep.

_Crack._

Everyone looked up as they heard the small noise. Automatically they looked around trying to find the source of the sound, "Did anyone hear that?" Yamamoto spoke up.

"Obviously." Gokudera sarcastically replied. He would've ignored the small cracking noise, if it weren't for the fact that the mysteriously small sound was heard by _everyone_.

"Could it be that the ceiling has an extreme leak?" Ryohei looked up expecting a crack from the perfectly painted ceiling.

"It doesn't seem like it-"

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, making them turn to the pair who had entered. Lambo shut the door behind him while Reborn hopped off the lightning guardian's shoulder and sat on the nearest stool, "I think it's about time you realize something."

They all looked at Reborn questioningly before turning to Lambo who looked pale and stunned. Apparently, Reborn had already told him whatever he was about to announce.

Chrome pursed her lips as she knew where this was going.

The hitman shadowed his eyes with his fedora, "Tsuna isn't actually in a coma."

The sky outside rumbled a bit, while everyone else looked at Reborn in shock as they heard this.

"Sawada isn't in an EXTREME coma?" Ryohei exclaimed as he was the first to snap out from shock.

"So does that mean he'll wake up soon?" Yamamoto asked looking hopeful.

Reborn shot them a look, "Don't get the wrong idea, he would've woken up ages ago if that were the case. Be open-minded."

Gokudera turned to the hitman, "Then if Juudaime isn't in a coma… then what's wrong with him?"

Lambo noticed Reborn was looking at him and gulped, "When… when you really desire something… what would you usually do?"

"Eh? Is this some kind of riddle?" Yamamoto asked while tilting his head cluelessly.

"We'd wish for it." Chrome spoke up, looking unusually calm that it made Reborn wonder if the illusionist knew something else.

"That's right… and… and if you were in Vongola's position…" Lambo winced a bit, "…wouldn't you want to ask something? Something like…-"

"…_like going back into the time where everything was just normal?"_

They all looked at the door and was shocked to see future Mukuro leaning against it, "Kufufu, oya oya? What do we have here?"

"Mukuro, what are you doing here?" Reborn frowned at the illusionist.

"I-I thought you were away on a mission!" Lambo gulped.

"I was." Mukuro smirked before turning to Chrome who was looking at him in shock, "I thought it was fishy that my dear Chrome's presence somehow changed. So I decided to come back and take a look on what's happening."

Before anyone could say anything, a dark blur suddenly rushed towards the pineapple-haired guardian. Mukuro immediately took out his trident and evaded the oncoming tonfa, "Oya… feisty as usual, Hibari Kyoya."

"Hibari stop. You can beat him up later." Reborn ignored the insulting glare the mist guardian gave him and continued, "We have more serious matters to discuss."

Hibari grunted before reluctantly stepping away from the pineapple herbivore and went back to his usual spot.

"Kufufu, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your little conversation about the Vongola." Mukuro smirked at the unconscious form of the brunet, making Yamamoto and Gokudera automatically approach the brunet protectively, "It seems like he had steered more interesting stuff."

"It's none of your business." Reborn frowned, "Go back to your stupid mission."

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched a bit, "Kufufu, don't think I have no idea on what's currently happening here arcobaleno. I'm full of information you know." He smirked as he saw Reborn turn to him with a suspicious glare, "I know where Sawada Tsunayoshi really is…"

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera immediately reacted and gave the illusionist a harsh glare.

Yamamoto frowned as he pointed at the unconscious brunet, "Tsuna's right over here."

"Well yes… physically he is…" Mukuro spoke as he pushed some stray hair away and approached the bed of the boss.

"Don't you dare go near-"

"Already am…~"

The bomber's eyes went wide as he watched the Mukuro in front of him vanish into mist. He looks around in time to see the mist guardian sitting on Tsuna's bedside while watching the said patient in interest, "Kufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"…TEME!" Gokudera was about to strike only to be held back by the next words he heard.

"…isn't here." Mukuro turned to the clueless group, "He's soul… that is…"

Everyone went silent as they stare at Mukuro in confusion. Lambo and Reborn exchanged looks.

"Guys, look…" The youngest guardian stepped up with a nervous look, "…Vongola… after he got shot… he wished to go back in time."

Now that got them curious. So what if the Tenth wished for…-

All eyes widen while Yamamoto muttered something he just realized, "Three… months… right?"

"Juudaime's strange behavior…" Gokudera turned to Tsuna.

Reborn sighed and spoke up, "It should be obvious by now right?"

Everyone turned to the arcobaleno as he crossed his arms with a serious look.

"Three months ago, back in our time… Boss' aura changed…" Chrome spoke up, ignoring the looks Mukuro and Reborn were giving her, "…the same time as when Boss of the future got shot."

"You… you can't extremely mean…" The sun guardian stammered as he surprisingly understood where the conversation was going.

"The soul of Sawada Tsunayoshi of the future, is in the past…"

* * *

><p><em>Past…<em>

"Tsuna… all this time… why didn't you tell me?" Dino stepped in the room, ignoring the flinch from the brunet.

"He's… from the future?" Kyoko looked at Tsuna then at Dino, "What does this mean Dino-san?"

"It means what it means." Reborn spoke up, grabbing all their attention, "Tsuna it's about time you admit to them."

Teary caramel eyes then landed on the infant's dark ones. Reborn frowned as he saw the look of betrayal and hurt beneath the cracking mask he had been wearing, "Tsuna…-"

"Why? What did I do wrong?" He mumbled softly and trembled, "I just wanted one thing… just one…" He tightly shut his eyes, _'And that's just to go back in the peaceful times…'_

"Tsuna… don't you want everyone to accept you… for who you are?" Reborn reached out but the brunet merely slapped the hand away.

"How can I let myself be accepted by others, when I can't even accept myself, Reborn?" Tsuna could feel himself slowly break down. So painfully slow… that he couldn't stand it.

He just wanted to die… so bad…

"Tsuna…" A soft pat on the head made him looked up and somehow snapped him from his dark thoughts. His blurry vision met with Dino's smiling face, "Don't be too hard on yourself. We won't push you to admit something you can't and also…" The brunet was engulfed yet into another warm hug, "…whether the past or future, you're still Tsuna… right?"

"Hahi? So you _are_ Tsuna-san from the future? But he doesn't look older…" Haru pouted softly.

Kyoko smiled softly and was about to say something, but decided to say it later as she cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"Y-you're… not mad…?" The brunet hesitantly asked.

"Hahi? Why would we be mad?" Haru crouched next to the two.

"I'm not the Tsuna… of your time…" Tsuna softly spoke as he felt the bucking horse slowly let him go.

"Does it matter?" They all turned to the arcobaleno who had crossed his arms, "Baka-Tsuna… you'll always be an idiot whether it's the past or the present."

The brunet had no idea why, but he suddenly felt his face heat up at those words yet doubt and uncertainty still remained within him. The fact that they're doing this out of pity was not out of the question.

"Tsuna-san… about what had happened earlier…" Haru grabbed the cold hand of the young boss, "If you are from the future, I'm sorry for whatever had happened to you that you started thinking you're life is so worthless that you began walking in the middle of the street without caution as if it was nothing to you. Which was wrong. If you think no one will be affected, please think about us. Think about how precious you are to us. Tsuna-san… you're very important to everyone… please don't do something as stupid as that, ever again!"

"Ha…ru…"

With furrowed eyebrows Haru pleads, "Please… Tsuna-san."

Tsuna didn't want to meet her eyes as he shifted his gaze to the warm hands that held his suspiciously cold ones. He couldn't help but wonder why his hands were so cold while Haru's were so warm. He used to be warm too… right?

Reborn suddenly cleared his throat, making them turn back to the serious-looking infant, "I need to talk to Tsuna. Alone. You can continue your chat later."

Tsuna had a feeling in his guts that this 'talk' will turn out as bad news. Dino, sensing the tension, nodded, and helped Tsuna off the floor and carefully guided him back to his bed to let him sit. He took a small blanket and wrapped it around the small teen's shoulders gently.

"If you need anything, just call us." Dino softly spoke before leading the two confused girls out of the room.

Tsuna just watched the three left before turning back to Reborn, "Reborn… why did you come?"

"It wasn't really my idea to come here. It was my past self's." Reborn pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Reborn…" Tsuna gave the hitman a warning glare, thinking he was being fooled around.

"I'm not joking." Reborn frowned as he noticed the sudden change of behavior, "…but either way, I'll be taking this opportunity to tell you something."

"What?"

"Go back to the future..." Reborn watched as those caramel eyes grew wide with shock… and fear.

"N-no! I- I don't-" The young boss looked like he was panicking. Obviously, he didn't want to go back… ever.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna." Reborn held himself back from hitting the already damaged brunet, "I'm not done talking."

Tsuna pursed his lips as he forced himself to be silent. He knew better than to disobey. He didn't want his tutor to hate him as how his family already did.

Reborn sighed as he could still see the hidden fear beneath those slightly dull eyes before finally continuing the next awaited words…

"I want you to go back to the future…

…_and make the guardians resign from their duties."_

_**End of Chapter**__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So I have noticed this little problem in FF about a gang called 'Critics Unite' who had been forcing authors to delete their story or report their story if they see the said literature as an eyesore.<strong>

**And I also noticed some authors going inactive because of this little problem.**

**And well... I do have something to say about this.**

**Don't freaking leave the site! It's seriously not FF's fault if you looked at the situation closely. Stand up and be strong. Just ignore the flames if they ever come. What matters is your determination to finish the story! Leaving the site won't help anyone. It won't seriously help anyone. If your story gets reported, re-upload it again and again! As long as you see there's nothing wrong with IT****!**

**I'm pretty mad that some of my fave authors are leaving just because of this issue and honestly it's pissing me off!**

**And damn it! PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES! NOBODY'S PERFECT! DON'T DECIDE ON WHAT TO DELETE JUST BECAUSE IT'S NOT OF YOUR LIKING! I USED TO BE A HORRIBLE WRITER AND I PROBABLY STILL AM BUT THERE'S A HUGE ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENT! CRITICISM IS OKAY AS LONG AS YOU SAY IT NICELY AND NOT SO MOCKINGLY! AND I HONESTLY BELIEVED EVERYONE STARTED AS HORRIBLE WRITERS! BUT SLOWLY IMPROVED! AND IF YOU HAD BECOME REALLY GOOD AT WRITING DON'T TREAT YOURSELF AS A GOD THAT WHEN YOU SEE A HORRIBLY WRITTEN STORY YOU'D FIND A WAY TO MAKE SURE IT'S REMOVED! REMEMBER, YOU USED TO BE LIKE THAT!**

**But seriously, if you really want to "help" an author... don't say things so bluntly and hurtful that it will drive them to delete their stories. At least tell them their mistakes and motivate them to continue! You might never know... their plot might actually be interesting in other people's view. So don't ruin it for those people, okay?**

**Have you ever thought on how those poor authors felt? What if you were in their position? I don't think you'd feel "helped" at all.**

**So think about how a person would feel before typing down the words. Everyone has feelings you know.**

**And also...**

**Words can be more painful than injuries.**

**Anyway...**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	46. Regret

**_A/N:_** Hewu~! It's been awhile guys! Sorry it took me time to update this once more! I was kinda' having a hard time with a little writer's block, because my mind was only thinking of a certain chapter for this story... ehehe... oh and btw! Don't you think the lyrics of this song fits this story~? xDD

(erase spaces please~ and replace "-dot-")

www-dot-youtube-dot-com /watch? v=sZ9y3DZfQe0 & feature=share

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 43<em>**

"N-No way! So are you saying that all… all this time…?" Gokudera wasn't able to finish his sentence without losing a part of his mind; he kept his eyes on his precious boss, as if he was lost.

"But how?" Yamamoto asked, looking no less shocked than his comrade.

"The Vongola rings, apparently, are part of the Trinisette - the most powerful objects in the world," Reborn started yet another explanation session as he looked at each of their expressions, "And since it is a part of it, it also harbors a part of its power." Reborn looked at Mukuro as the illusionist showed signs of interruption.

"So wishing, is of course, entirely possible," Mukuro smirked.

The Arcobaleno frowned as he turned to the illusionist, "How do you know this? Talbot couldn't have told you."

Before Mukuro could reply, a small voice answered in his place, "Could it be… Daemon Spade?"

They all turned to the source of the voice as Chrome flinched from the attention. She looked up to see Mukuro regarding her with a frown, "Don't tell me… what did he show you?"

Chrome stared at Mukuro's mismatched eyes, looking intently, as if trying to find something within them before slowly looking away. She replied, "Your memories."

"EH? BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei exclaimed before anyone could react. It seemed like the boxer was listening to the subject carefully, trying to understand the current predicament he was in, as if his life depended on it - and perhaps, it did.

But then…

The room was silent. For once, no one knew how to answer the usually clueless boxer's question.

Reborn bit his lower lip, allowing his fedora to shadow part of his face before turning to Tsuna, "_Tsuna, you're such an idiot."_His onyx eyes stared intently at his student as if expecting him to wake up any time soon… but sadly, in everyone's heart, they knew that he wouldn't. he sighed and was about to look away when his eyes landed on the ring the brunet wore… finally, he noticed something.

Lambo turned to Reborn; he was about to say something when the infant suddenly left and hopped towards Tsuna's bedside.

"What's up kid?" Yamamoto asked as he watched the hitman pull the covers away from the immobile body and gently grabbed the pale-looking hands.

"Reborn-san…?" Gokudera didn't like the way the Arcobaleno suddenly clenched his fist so tightly.

Chrome decided to approach the silent infant as her curiosity got the best of her. However…

…that curiosity turned to dread as she held her mouth in shock, "Boss'… ring…!"

Alarmed, Gokudera and Yamamoto hastily checked it out as well. Both eyes widened as they saw the fine cracks of the Vongola sky ring. They couldn't understand, they were sure they had fixed the ring completely! How could it have –

"Those idiots…" Reborn's eyes were shadowed. He gritted his teeth before slowly lowering the limp hand, "What the hell did they do?" Though the hitman's voice sounded small and calm, they could still sense the silent threats of death beneath them.

Lambo gasped as he saw the ring before turning to Reborn, "Could it be… Gokudera-shi and the others?"

"What is it? What did we do to the EXTREME? Why is the ring EXTREMELY cracked again?" Ryohei demanded.

"Kufufu… your future selves seemed to have done something again~" Mukuro said, sounding really amused, thus successfully pissing off a certain bomber.

"Shut up pineapple freak! Remember you're part of this mess too!" Gokudera was about to charge to the illusionist but Yamamoto held him back; although, the rain guardian did look like he wanted to lunge at Mukuro as well, "IF YOU DIDN'T NEGLECT JUUDAIME LIKE THAT HE WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED UP WISHING TO GO BACK TO THE PAST!"

"Kufufu, so are you saying you don't want the future Sawada Tsunayoshi staying at your time?" Mukuro laughed a humorless laugh, "Then, you're probably no different from us. Because we never needed him~"

"SHUT THE HELL UP-"

"You're wrong!" They all turned to Chrome in shock. Seeing her stand up against the person she respected the most is truely surprising, "You're wrong… Boss is Boss… whether the past or future. I don't mind if Boss' stays with us." Chrome softly shook her head as if to emphasize her point before looking up to Mukuro whose smirk had left, "But… whether we like it or not… Boss doesn't belong in our time… he needs to come back here… where he really belongs… where his_real_ family is."

"Kufufu… but _I_ don't need him anymore-"

"But _I_do!" Lambo stepped up. Though it was obvious that he was trembling from standing up against someone like Mukuro he continued, "_We_all do. Vongola is very important to us. You just won't realize this until it's too late!"

"Oya, by that you mean, when he _dies_?" Yamamoto was starting to find it hard on holding the fuming bomber back, "Young Bovino, can't you see our current situation here? Vongola is at the stage of death itself. His soul isn't in here, only his body remains. No matter how you look at it, he's actually _dead_. And you don't see any of the guardians mourning now do you?"

"It's because they don't know what kind of predicament he's actually in!" Lambo retorted, "They don't know how much he had been trying so hard to protect us while hiding the pain he feels! They don't know how much indebted they are to him! They… ALL OF YOU JUST NEVER REALIZED HOW PRECIOUS HE ACTUALLY IS!"

"Precious?" Mukuro raises an eyebrow, "That monster?"

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto wasn't able to hold on any longer as the bomber pushed the baseball star away with all his might and approached the illusionist at full speed before grabbing him by the collar, "Don't _ever_… call him THAT!"

"Oya?" Mukuro curiously looked at the bomber's interesting reaction, "And why shouldn't I? It's true isn't? You're future selves would whisper that at times."

Emerald eyes widen in range while the mismatch ones narrowed in caution. Thinking that the bomber would punch him he automatically prepares his hands to catch the oncoming fist.

But…

What he didn't expect was the sudden pull of his shirt and the painful meeting of their foreheads. The worried calls from the young guardians resounded throughout the room but the two ignored them as Mukuro made a small groan while Gokudera bit his lip and tightly shut his eyes from the pain.

Not from the pain of his foolish head-butt… but from the pain his heart was slowly taking in.

He couldn't help but imagine his future self actually muttering those words _while_ in the presence of his precious boss. Though Mukuro didn't say that, he could somehow tell by his mischievous look that he might've done what he was actually suspecting.

"Teme…" Tear drops dropped down the ground as the pale, trembling hands gripped on the fabric within its grasp a little tighter, "…shut up. Just shut up."

Mukuro obviously looked pissed as he gave the bomber a crooked smirk, "Kufufu… you'll regret what you did…" raising a hand behind the bomber, a familiar trident slowly formed.

"Gokudera! WATCH OUT!" Yamamoto called out.

Reborn grabs the transformed chameleon and readied his weapon, "Tch."

Hibari and Ryohei did the same, everyone went alert, all except for Gokudera who remained defenseless, giving the illusionist an advantage.

Mukuro's smirk widened as his trident finally solidify. But before he could even make a move another trident found itself tangled within its spikes, disabling him to move freely.

"Nagi…" Mukuro frowned and narrowed his eyes at the girl.

Chrome flinched at the tone. She wanted to look away those angered eyes but she couldn't… she had to face him and be strong. Be strong for her boss.

Finally snapping out from whatever trance Gokudera was in, he hastily let go of Mukuro and made his distance. He gave him a seething glare for the crime he was about to commit. He wanted war? Well… a war he shall get!

"Gokudera you okay?" Yamamoto asked him with worry.

"Tch. Just fine. I'm gonna beat that pineapple freak up." Gokudera growled as he took out his dynamite.

"Don't." Reborn spoke up causing the two to turn to the arcobaleno, "Let Chrome handle this. After all… no one knows Mukuro… better than her." The two guardians gave each other uncertain looks before looking back at the mist guardians.

Chrome and Mukuro stared intently at each other's eyes … neither one backing down before finally deciding to separate their tridents from each other and prepared a defensive stance at the same time.

"Mukuro-sama… I don't want to fight you." The quiver in her voice was apparent.

"Kufufu… you should've thought about that before turning your weapon against me…" Mukuro said, not looking pleased.

"I-I had my reasons!" Chrome clutched her trident tighter, "I want to protect Boss!"

"Kufufu, you're making it sound like I'm attacking him instead."

With eyebrows furrowed, Chrome looked him in the eyes, "…but you _really_ are."

* * *

><p><em>Past…<em>

_DOJO…_

"Hn. It's a good thing your dad still hasn't come here to check on you." Future Gokudera spoke as he looked outside the rainy scene.

"I think the kid said something to him." Yamamoto softly replied as he took note of the Arcobaleno's absence.

"Where could the Arcobaleno be?" Chrome quietly asked as she shifted from her position.

"Probably left to look for Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari muttered before yawning.

Ryohei collapsed on his back looking exhausted. He turned to the guardians who were now wrapped in bandages (including him). Reborn gave them a really good beating, that's for sure.

"Master Pao Pao is still strong as ever!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Gokudera glared at the boxer, "It's Reborn-san! Not Master- whatever."

"I can't help it!" Ryohei retorted defensively, "Master Pao Pao is a very respectable man-"

"Shh." Yamamoto suddenly held out a hand to the group as he stared outside the door suspiciously. Despite the strong patters of the rain, he could hear soft thumps slowly going their way. Raising an eyebrow, the swordsman unconsciously held his sword, alerting the other guardians. The footsteps sounded too soft for it to be Yamamoto's dad, but too heavy to be Reborn…

So… who could it be?

The footsteps had now stopped. Yamamoto strained his ears to listen for anymore movements. But all he got was a small sound of cloth sliding against a wood and another soft thump.

"Who's there?" Yamamoto spoke up, his eyes narrowing into a wary glare.

There was a moment of silence before they suddenly heard a shaky release of breath and a familiar voice spoke up…

"_It's me…"_

All eyes widen while some sighed in relief that it wasn't an intruder… or Reborn.

"What are you doing here?" Yamamoto frowned as he put down his sword, knowing that the stranger was harmless.

"_Waiting…"_

"Waiting for what?"

A small, dark figure, sitting just right outside the dojo, shivered a bit as he wrapped his arms around him and pull his legs up for some warmth. Droplets of water was dripping from his quivering form, obviously, he just had a nice walk under the rain not so long ago.

Suddenly, caramel eyes shimmered within the darkness as they looked at the entrance, "I'm waiting for _them_ to come back…"

Back inside, Hibari looked at the entrance as well and glared, "They won't be coming back soon you worthless herbivore."

"We're not sure how long it will take before the effects wear off…" Gokudera spoke up, before hesitantly adding, "…Juudaime."

Sniffling a bit, Tsuna huddled closer against the wall behind him. He shut his eyes and continued, "I don't care… I'll wait…" he clenched his fists, "…no matter how long it takes."

Hibari snorted, "That is if you don't freeze to death first…"

Tsuna flinched at the other side, while a certain rain guardian sighed, "Tsuna… go back home. Before dad finds out you came here without letting him know."

Ryohei turned to the swordsman, "How'd you know he just snuck in?"

Yamamoto leaned against the wall with eyes shut coolly, "If dad would've seen his condition, he wouldn't be all wet and alone when he arrived."

A small chuckle suddenly resounded, making them all turn to the source with raised eyebrows. It turned out it came from the hidden brunet, making them more curious and slightly wary that the young boss may have lost it.

There was a small, yet twitchy smile on Tsuna's shadowed face, _'You could've just said it in one word Yamamoto… and it's called 'concern'.'_ Slowly, he looked up the dark sky, _'Something you guys have probably forgotten.'_

"What's so funny?" The quiet question of his mist guardian completely snapped him from his reverie.

With a small release of breath he turned his attention back to the ground. He stared at the small puddle that formed underneath him and remained quiet. Not bothering to answer Chrome's question.

"Juudaime…"

He trembled a bit as he heard his right hand man call to him, for the first time ever, without any fear. Instead… just pure curiosity…

"What…" he hesitated, "What is it?"

"You're… you're acting strange." The deep voice's was as hesitant as his, "Is something wrong?"

The brunet couldn't hold it any longer… and laughed.

He didn't dare imagine the looks of his guardians for he knew his laughter will just grow stronger. He laughed… and laughed… while those in the inside remained silent. Well to Tsuna, they sounded quiet… but who knows… they're probably murmuring things behind his back once more… literally.

Now…

When someone cries… it really doesn't mean he's in pain nor is he sad, sometimes it can be from too much happiness.

And when someone laughs… it really doesn't mean he's just happy… it can also be because of too much despair.

Too much… just too much that Tsuna couldn't take the irony anymore. It was a sick humorless joke that he just had to laugh it all out in sarcasm. He might've sounded crazy, heck, he must've looked crazy… but…

The tears streaming down those tightly shut eyes were the only sign he was still human. A deeply scarred human.

"P-Please… j-just le-leave!" Tsuna said in between his gasping and laughing. He could already sense the murderous aura of a certain prideful guardian, but he ignored it.

"Just l-leave…" Slowly, but surely, the laughter died away yet the tears continued flowing down. The smile vanished and his eyebrows now crumpled together.

The laugh slowly formed into a chuckle then finally vanished into a soft whimper as he curled tighter in his position.

_Please… just leave me alone…_

The aura had vanished and there were shuffling sounds of people standing up. Shoot! Were they going to approach him? The footsteps got nearer…

"NO! D-don't come near!" Tsuna exclaimed as he hid his face from view. Not wanting to see them nor the other way around, _'I don't want them to see me like this. I don't want them to think… I'm weak.'_

"Tsuna…" Something changed in the rain guardian's tone making him tense up a bit.

They seemed to have stopped, and to Tsuna's relief they were still in the room. They must've stopped before they could even take a few steps from their places.

"H-Hey… Sawada…" Ryohei sounded guilty, surprising the sky guardian, "…if… if we offended you earlier… we just want you to know…"

"W…we really didn't mean it…" Chrome sounded a little louder.

Tsuna suddenly felt something warm up in him. Were they… _apologizing_? He held his mouth with a stunned look. They were… _finally_… apologizing to him-

"We just had a little problem with your future self, Juudaime…"

"Haha… it's not like we have any problems with _you_ though."

"You're different from _him_ after all…"

The hand immediately dropped down the ground while Tsuna's round, wide eyes narrowed into a sad yet knowing look.

He knew it was too good to be true.

Tsuna shook his head, causing some droplets to fall from his wet and soggy hair, "But _I_am him…"

"No… you're different…" Yamamoto said, "You're…"

_Untainted?_

_Pure?_

_Innocent?_

He was far from that. With blank eyes he stared at his trembling, pale hands.

"I'm not…"

There was a small silence at the sudden interruption.

"I'm not the Tsuna you once knew anymore." Painful memories flashed in his mind making him clenched his fists, "And I'm not the Tsuna you used to follow. I'm not… I won't be y-your boss anymore…"

The silence continued and only the loud patter of the rain could be heard. The sky rumbled and thunders flashed just in time as the guardian's eyes widen at what they had just heard.

_What…?_

Steadily, Tsuna stood up and walked towards the entrance. Everyone watched as the small brunet finally appeared in view. The first thing they noticed was the drenched plain pajamas clinging to his thin frame, giving them the idea that the brunet snuck out while he was supposed to be asleep.

Of course, the dull eyes were the next noticeable thing in their list. And with this, they couldn't help but find them… familiar.

Tsuna looks away from their stares and continued, "When I come back… I won't be your boss anymore."

"Wha-?"

_POOF!_

Caramel eyes widen as smoke suddenly surrounded the guardians. The last thing he saw was Yamamoto's wide amber eyes and the hand that slowly reached out to him, only to have it surrounded by more smoke.

_Could he have…?_

More tears streamed down as he suddenly felt an unbearable feeling of loneliness. Though he knew his decision was both for him and his guardian's own good… he still couldn't help but feel more depressed.

Despite the fact it was the best solution for his problem…

It felt like the solution just gave him more problems.

And because of this… as soon as he heard the familiar voices of the past guardians he immediately hugged the one nearest to him, making the said guardian gasp a bit before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the trembling brunet's shoulders.

"Tsuna!" The rain guardian looked at the brunet in his arms with wide eyes. Questions immediately flooded in his head, as well as the other guardians. Everyone exchanged panicked looks. If Tsuna was with them… then doesn't that mean… he just met their future selves?

Oh… shoot.

The sharp intake of breath caught their attention back to the sobbing brunet. Their worry pushed the questions away as they huddled (except for Hibari) close to the young boss to ask him what was wrong… to comfort and soothe him…

…to assure him everything was gonna be okay… when to him…

…_everything was already falling apart._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

With a yawn, a certain blonde sat up and left his warm and comfy bed. Taking a sleepy glance at the window, he watched as the rain poured down non-stop. Yawning once more, he slowly left his room. Tripping once or twice during the process.

He walked down the dark hallways while staring at each door he passed by.

He then randomly remembered sending Kyoko and Haru home hours ago and letting a certain hitman stay for awhile to discuss some "things" with Tsuna.

And then after their discussion, he noticed the brunet looking a little _better _and had decided to stay get to bed. Then the infant suggested to stay for awhile to guard the young boss.

"Here we are." With a fist raised he knocks gently on the door, "Tsuna?"

Silence…

"_He's not here… Dino."_

Caramel eyes widened before slamming the door open, "Reborn! What-?"

It was déjà vu all over again. The room was empty, yet the sheets were scattered on the ground and the windows were wide open, letting the curtains flow with the strong wind of the rain.

He turned to the hitman who was also observing the scene, "Reborn- what? Why didn't you stop him?"

Reborn turned to Dino, "I was asleep when he left. And I just woke up a few minutes before you came here." Dark eyes scanned the room before huffing a bit as he thought, _'Hm… as expected of my student to sneak away without even waking me up…'_

Dino was totally panicking as he practically scanned the room, hoping to see his little brother just hiding somewhere, "We've got to find him!"

"Then just stop roaming around like an idiot." Reborn kicked the blonde on the head, "That no-good student of mine obviously went out through the window."

"Ow!" The Bronco rubs his aching head, "But where would he be going at a time like this?"

"I think I know where-"

_POOF!_

Totally… bad timing.

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

><p>So apparently I wasn't able to write what had happened in the future~ but do not worry~ it shall be told in the future chappie. Just sit tight guys! ANd hopefully you don't get confused for the next chapter!<p>

Once more~ In case you didn't read my a/n above then, listen/read the lyrics of this song! I think it makes sense for this story! xDD

www-dot-youtube-dot-com /watch? v=sZ9y3DZfQe0 & feature=share

(Replace "-dot-" and erase spaces please~)


	47. Reality and Fantasy

**_A/N:_ **It's been awhile!

I know... And I'm so sorry! I've been busy with an exam and with a certain pageant. I curse the extra grades I wanted to earn.

ANYWAY!

**BEFORE YOU GO ON-**

**B**

**E**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**G**

**O**

**O**

**N**

**I just want you to know this chapter is a FILLER for the previous two chapters!**

**Okay, now you can read! Haha!**

**_Beta'ed BY Icy-chan! (As well as the prev chapter... sorry I forgot to mention that again O3O)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 44<br>_**

"… But you _really _are." An amethyst eye gleamed in slight determination, only to waver as the glare before her intensified, "You're hurting him… and giving him unnecessary pain." Chrome reluctantly looked away, "It's the same as attacking someone."

"Kufufu… my dear Chrome, I thought you'd understand me better than anyone else." Mukuro took a step forward, "And I know you also have this doubt for Sawada Tsunayoshi within you."

"No I don't!" Chrome protested, "All the doubts I used to carry is now gone."

"… You always run away when you see him." Mukuro pointed out, "And you'd look away when he'd speak to you."

"That wasn't me!"

"Yes… it was and still is." The illusionist took another step towards Chrome, making the other step back quickly, "Didn't you say, whether the past or future, it's still the same person?"

"That's-"

"… Different?" Mukuro chuckled, "I think not. Oya… oya… so much for trying to defend the Vongola."

Chrome pursed her lips as her eyebrows crinkled together. Slowly she shut her eye and took a deep breath, "Boss never changed. But _we_ did." She looked up, "I will never turn into how I am in the future. I'll make sure of that."

There was a small silence as everyone stared at Chrome, then at Mukuro who's face held his usual blunt look.

"Seems like… words are not enough." Mukuro suddenly tapped his trident on the ground, not giving Chrome a chance to react as vines came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the petite form.

"Chrome!" Everyone (except for Hibari and Reborn) called out to the illusionist.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama…" Chrome tightly shut her eye.

"Oya, I can't believe you will defy me over such a trivial manner." Mukuro frowned as he pointed his trident under her chin, "It's no use saying such empty promises."

"T-they're not empty…"

"Yes they are." Mukuro interrupted, "Because if they weren't… then there would've been some changes right after you said those words."

"W-Wha-?"

"There should be a time paradox. But nothing changed." Mukuro spoke and turned to Chrome, "Meaning… nothing will change once ten years pass by in your time. You'll still act like your old selves. Sawada Tsunayoshi will still kill and you'll all turn your backs on him."

"But he already did!" Chrome exclaimed before reaching out to the vine around her neck, trying to pull it off, "Boss already did it in the past. And as much as I don't want to admit it, there was a moment when we turned away from Boss… and rejected him… almost like now." Tears welled up in her amethyst eye, "…and we learned that… that… he didn't do anything wrong."

Mukuro's eyes widened at what he had heard before turning to the past guardians. Surely they must be joking… but the solemn looks they wore told him they were serious.

"That's not possible." Mukuro said, "I don't remember such things from the past-"

"_We_were wrong Mukuro-sama…" Thin fingers gripped the vines tighter, "We shouldn't have turned away from Boss. We shouldn't have rejected him."

Slowly the illusionist's eyes widen as Chrome's figure before him slowly vanished into mist, _'An illusion? All along?'_

"Mukuro-sama…" The voice came from behind him. He automatically turned around and prepared his trident, but a pair of hands held his face, keeping him steady and stunned.

Mismatched eyes met with amethyst, "…please remember the reason as to why you respected Boss before he had committed the crime."

And before he knew it, he was pulled gently and his forehead soon met with Chrome's.

Light engulfed the room, making everyone shield their eyes.

"W-what's happening?" Gokudera asked as he felt an unknown force push him back.

"I-I guess we'll soon find out!" Yamamoto spoke up.

And just like that… they all soon found themselves in a very… very dark place.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… in the Past…<em>

Wide caramel eyes looked at the small infant before him, "What…?" he whispered.

"I want you to go back to the future…and make the guardians resign from their duties." Reborn repeated with a blank look.

Tsuna blinked and looked away, "R-Reborn… w-wait… I-I don't know…"

"What are you hesitating for Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn hopped on the brunet's lap, "Don't tell me you still want those idiots as your guardians."

"They're not idiots!" Tsuna defensively said before shutting up as he saw the look Reborn was giving him.

"They had failed their duties and got you into this mess-"

"I got myself into this mess Reborn!" Tsuna shook his head exasperatedly, "It was no one's fault but mine! I wanted to travel in the past and messed it up! And now I can't go back to the future! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san and everyone else didn't do anything at all! It was all me!"

"If they haven't acted like idiots, you wouldn't be driven to make that wish baka-Tsuna." Reborn pointed out.

"If I haven't killed then they wouldn't have acted like one!" Tsuna exploded.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "So you admit they acted like idiots."

Tsuna's tightly shut eyes snapped open as he realized what he had said, "What- no! I didn't mean-!"

"Let's just cut to the chase Baka-Tsuna." The Arcobaleno sighed, "I can't believe after all the things they had done to you… you're still defending them."

Tsuna's lips pursed, "But… they… they were just mislead… I-I know they didn't mean…"

"Open your eyes Tsuna!" Reborn grabbed the brunet's front shirt and pulled it roughly, "It's about time you stop sticking to your fantasies! This was one of the reasons why we're here now! Because you all stick to your idiotic fantasies instead of just facing reality head-on!"

"There's no fantasy Reborn! I know!" Tsuna slapped the hands away and tried to look away from the stare, "Because there's nothing magical around here. There's no happy endings… so stop telling me that! 'Cause I know that better than anyone else!"

"Then why are you still sticking up for them?"

"Because they're my _Famiglia_!" Tsuna retorted, "I thought _you_ at least know that. I mean, you taught me that!"

"Tsuna…" Reborn frowned as he watched the brunet cover his face with the blanket on his shoulders.

"No matter what…" Tsuna clutched the blanket, "They'll always be my _Famiglia…_"

_So losing them hurts me more than having their backs turned on me._

Reborn sighed, "I know. However, they cannot resume their positions at their current condition. So it would be best if you relieve them from their duties."

"But Reborn! Didn't you even listen to what I said?"

"No buts! Stop being selfish and just do what I say." Reborn demanded, "They've caused enough trouble and I want their rings off and given to better suited and well-trained subordinates of the Vongola."

"You're going to replace them?" Tsuna looked at the Arcobaleno in shock.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Reborn! This isn't fair! At least let me say something about this!" Tsuna reasoned.

"You already did. And it won't change my mind. Anything you say won't change my mind." The Hitman said as he turned away and hop off the other's lap, "This is for your own good Tsuna. Think about it."

It was just probably him or did he hear a small _cracking_ noise? The hitman just shook his head before turning to Tsuna who somehow turned paler and a little… lost? "Tsuna…-"

"I'll think about it."

Reborn crossed his arms and continued staring at the young boss. Tsuna noticed this and sighed, "I said I'll think about it, okay?" He stood up and added, "Don't get your hopes up." He turned away and was about to leave the room when…

"_Why?"_

Tsuna halted his steps, his hand in mid-air, ready to grab the cold knob in front of him. He didn't make any other move just to show Reborn he was listening.

"Why do you still want them as your guardians?"

Tsuna looked at the side, "Because my guardians can only be _them_… and no one else."

"It depends… _which ones?"_

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the strange question, "What?"

Reborn huffed, "Which guardians are you referring to? The _past_guardians? Or the guardians of your _current_time?"

The brunet turned to Reborn, looking confused. The infant sighed as he spoke, "Maybe the only reason you're sticking up to them is because of your little 'bonding-time' with the past guardians." Reborn shook his head, "Baka-Tsuna. You're being selfish, do you know that?"

Tsuna looked at the Arcobaleno in rage. How dare he call him _'selfish'_ when all he wanted was to have the old times back!

"The past is past." His tutor lectured him, "You can't stay here forever you idiot."

"What makes you say that?" The young boss retorted.

"Because the Dame-Tsuna of this time is still alive!"

Tsuna paused for a moment as he sucked the information in.

The past-Tsuna…

…of course…

_He almost forgot about him. He almost forgot about his younger self who was asleep within him._

He then remembered his clash with the past-Tsuna when he went into a 'coma'. Suddenly, he started feeling guilty as he remembered the longing look his young self held. He knew the past-Tsuna missed his guardians and wanted to see them soon, but didn't tell him.

"Past dame-Tsuna can't be gone forever. And _his_ guardians will miss him one way or another. You can't stay here forever because you'll cause unbalances to the time-space." Reborn's words struck him hard, as he slowly understood how much of a _burden_ he actually was, "That's why I know you'll go back to the future, no matter what."

Tsuna stared at the ground with eyebrows crumpled together.

'_But I… I don't want to go back to the future…'_

"Stop being selfish." Reborn spoke up in a harsher tone as if he had read the young boss' mind, "You'll be going back to the future… whether you like it or not."

"I…"

"Stop thinking about yourself for once. I know you suffered a lot in the future Tsuna… but that's life." The Arcobaleno explained softly, "And you're not a kid anymore. You're a mafia boss now. And _traitorous_ acts shouldn't bother you this much. You should face it with a straight face. It is to be expected in the mafia world."

'_But…_this_is just too much.'_ The brunet clenched his fists.

"Start thinking about others. How they would feel and what's best for both you and them."

"Are you saying… I've just been a burden all this time?" Tsuna looked at his tutor with a blank look.

"You're changing the topic."

The brunet clutched the blanket on his shoulders before slowly letting it go. He knew Reborn was right. He had to stop acting like a kid and just face things head on.

That's right…

It was the best for them all…

…_right_?

His caramel eyes dulled a bit. Unfortunately, this went unnoticed.

"I… understand."

Reborn looked up and saw Tsuna smiling softly at him. It kinda' bothered him to be honest. He could see the smile, but the eyes were too shadowed, so he couldn't tell if the smile even reached the small teen's eyes.

"Let me just…" the smile wavered, "…just give me some time… okay?"

The Arcobaleno continued staring before finally nodding, making the young boss smile a little wider, "Now get some rest Dame-Tsuna."

A small chuckle resounded, "Hai, hai…"

Reborn watched as the brunet walked towards his bed and sat on it. Tsuna looked at the window for a moment and then looked away. The young tutor then decided to go out and look for Dino to tell him that he shall be staying for the meantime.

As he went to the door and stepped out, he heard the soft rustling of blankets, indicating that Tsuna had lied down on his bed. Reborn then thought back to their conversation earlier and the expressions the brunet made. He shook his head whilst reassuring himself he did the right thing.

Gently he shut the door behind him with a soft _click._

* * *

><p><em>Future…<em>

_...ro…_

_Mu…ro…_

_Mukuro…_

'_Who's there?'_

"Mukuro."

The eyes of Future-Mukuro snapped open at the familiar voice. His sight soon met with…

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi." He muttered.

The brunet looked older, and judging by the suit and cloak… he had probably taken the position as Boss already. Well no doubt about it, how would he have gained access on Vendicare's most secured prison?

Mukuro looked around the dark place of Vendicare with slight nostalgia before turning to Tsuna who was looking up. Mukuro raised an eyebrow before following the other's gaze. His eyes widened as he saw himself inside his old prison.

_How…?_

"We're in one of your memories, Mukuro-sama." Mukuro turned to Chrome and was shocked to see her- as well as the other guardians and Reborn, Chrome then added, "You taught me this technique."

"Why are _they_ here?" Mukuro pointed at the others. Gokudera glared at him while Yamamoto just chuckled.

"I thought it would be better if they came too." Chrome replied, "Even though this level of technique is the hardest of all, I had to try."

Mukuro frowned, "No matter what you do… my mind won't change."

They all exchanged looks but didn't make any noise.

"Mukuro. Can you hear me?" All attention went to the future Tsuna who had stepped forward and went through Mukuro, who was standing in front of him.

Suddenly the brunet smiled, "I see… I see… sorry for disturbing you."

The guardians looked at Mukuro in confusion who in return, rolled his eyes, "No one could hear me in here other than Vongola, so it's only natural you won't hear me."

"Can't you tell us what you were saying to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's hard to understand to the EXTREME!" Ryohei pointed out.

"Kufufu… give me one good reason as to why I would do that." Mukuro stepped aside and looked at Tsuna's back. For a moment his eyes softened.

"Tch. Don't bother asking. He probably forgot with that pineapple brain of his." Gokudera mocked, making the illusionist glare daggers at the bomber.

"Oya… you'll have to eat your words back octopus head." Mukuro smirked and turned back to the Vongola Boss trying to follow up on where the conversation currently was.

"Good job Gokudera…" Yamamoto whispered to the bomber who turned to him with a blunt look.

"What are you talking about? I was serious when I said that."

Chrome turned to them before giggling softly.

"Oya, oya Sawada Tsunayoshi you're wasting your time visiting me." Mukuro suddenly spoke up making them turn back to the illusionist, "Where are your noisy guardians?"

Then Tsuna replied, yet still looking at the imprisoned Mukuro, "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto wanted to come with me but the Vendice wouldn't let them. They're really careful and cautious about setting you free that they even made me wear this choker to monitor my every move." The brunet held his neck and everyone immediately saw a black leather choker around his neck.

Mukuro frowned for a moment as he saw the choker.

"And don't worry, I got loads of free time." Tsuna spoke up.

"I heard from my dear Chrome you were always busy with paper work…" Mukuro said while his eyes still intact to the brunet.

Tsuna chuckled nervously, "I wanted… to take a break?"

"And you decided to take your break in a dark prison cell? Kufufu… seems legit." Mukuro smirked a bit, "Be honest and just tell me what you're up to Vongola."

"What's wrong with having a visit?" Tsuna chuckled.

"I hope you're not doing this out of _pity_, because it's the last thing I want from you." The guardians looked at Mukuro disapprovingly, who in return, ignored them.

The Vongola Boss frowned, "And why would I pity someone like you?" Tsuna looked down, "You really don't deserve to be here."

If you look closely, you would've noticed the stiffening of the illusionist, "Kufufu… and what made you say that? I'm a criminal, I had killed countless of lives-"

"But it was an act of defense!" Tsuna exclaimed, "The people who took you in mistreated you and experimented on you. But then… you suddenly end up in this prison cell when you should be free."

"Don't speak to me like you know me… _Vongola_." Mukuro's fists clenched, "…don't speak to me like you know what I've been through-"

"_I'll set you free."_

Silence consumed the area as Tsuna looked at the imprisoned Mukuro in determination.

"Oi! Don't stop-" Gokudera was suddenly stopped as Yamamoto grabbed the other's shoulder and softly shook his head, "I think Mukuro had nothing to say at this part."

"I'll set you free… I'll make sure of that." Tsuna took a step forward, "And once you're out… we'll all celebrate. Chrome and the others will welcome you with open arms. And you won't be lonely anymore-"

"I told you not to speak to me like you know me." Mukuro spoke up, surprising the others for a moment, "I am not like you petty humans. I don't… I _never_ feel 'lonely'."

Tsuna's face scrunched up before he sighed, "Fine… if you say so… but I'm still getting you out of here."

"…"

"Don't tell me you want to stay in here forever." Tsuna jokingly said.

"Oi! You forgot to speak out what you said!" Gokudera exclaimed as he noticed the lack of lines.

"Kufufu… Seems like I forgot what I said after that," Mukuro said whilst shrugging his shoulder. Yet his back was facing them so they had no idea if he were lying at them or not.

"But… you know what Mukuro…" Mukuro turned to Tsuna; the brunet had turned away from his imprisoned self and was now facing him instead while looking down, "…if I were in your situation… I would've felt really lonely that's for sure. And I'd honestly be calling out for help… for someone… anyone… to save me."

'_Don't compare me to your wimpy self, Vongola…'_ Mukuro continued watching the Tenth Boss.

"I'm not…" Tsuna chuckled, he looked up and for a moment there, Mukuro thought that Tsuna could actually see him as his caramel eyes landed on his mismatch ones, "I'll make sure you'll get out of here… to feel the warmth of the sun… to finally see the light… to taste some delicious food… to be able to lie on a comfy bed… to be finally free."

'_Enough with the empty promises…'_ Mukuro suddenly had the urge to touch the brunet, but hastily held himself back.

"They're not empty promises Mukuro." Tsuna had shut his eyes before turning back to the prison,

Long pale fingers touched the cool glass, and as if they were connected, Mukuro could somehow feel the warmth the boss wanted to direct to him. _"Believe me."_

Mukuro opened his mouth to say the brunet's name only to be stopped as a bright light engulfed him. He shut his eyes tightly at the blinding glow and suddenly a soft voice spoke.

_Mukuro… wake up…_

The illusionist then felt something heavy land on his heart and to his shock… he felt something well up beneath his shuteyes. Something that felt familiar, for he knew this feeling for a _long_ time. Only that he ignored it back then… but now…

…_You're finally free…_

Something glistening slid down the pale cheeks before Mukuro finally opened his mismatched eyes. An image of Tsuna smiling down at him flashed in his mind.

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi…'_

* * *

><p><em>Past…<em>

How many hours had passed?

Tsuna shifted from his position and stared at his tutor who was sleeping in a small sling. His eyes then turned to the windows and watched as lightning flashed.

Slowly he sat up and swung his legs at the side of his bed.

He was stealthy as he made his way across the room. He always had been – especially during _those_missions.

Tsuna touched the cool glass. Then his hand made its way to the handle.

_"I want you to go back to the future…and make the guardians resign from their duties."_

With blank eyes he opened it and carefully climbed over the pane. He immediately felt himself get wet by the strong downpour that entered the room.

"_What are you hesitating for Dame-Tsuna?"_

What _was_ he hesitating for? It was for the best right? How long did he have to be blinded by something he wanted so bad? _Something_ that he will never have back.

And that is…

Tsuna shook his head and quietly hopped out the window. Not caring if he was on the second floor.

Fortunately, he was able to cushion his landing thanks to a nearby tree.

Mud splattered his clothes. But he couldn't bring himself to care. There was only one thing in his mind… and that was to see _them_.

Just… this last time…

… He wanted to run away from _reality_ and see his own _fantasy_once more.

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

><p>I apologize once more for the long delay! And I hope you liked the new chappie! And so yeah... PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

Love ya!


	48. The Truth can Sometimes Hurt

_**A/N:**_Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy and I had some internet issues.=3=

Anyway~ Please enjoy guys! I hope you don't get too confused after reading this. I can be sometimes complicating.

_**BETA'ED BY ICY-CHAN!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 45<strong>_

It was only yesterday that the brunet was crying like no tomorrow, but now his personality practically did a 180-degree turn. He was smiling more often. He would laugh at the smallest jokes; chuckle at the lamest remarks. He was always cheerful, always in a disturbingly good mood no matter what kind of situation his was in or what problem was thrown in front of him.

It made the guardians worry.

Of course, they were glad that the young boss has stopped acting gloomy and depressed, but there was that small, tiny mystery as to why he suddenly started acting like… _this_.

And so… one day while Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna were on their way to school…

"Juudaime…"

Tsuna turned to his right-hand man, his smile still securely intact from Yamamoto's joke earlier, "Yup?"

Gokudera hesitated briefly as his emerald eyes darted towards Yamamoto, who turned towards him curiously, then back at Tsuna who was still looking at him patiently.

"A-are…" His fists clenched slightly, "Is something bothering you?"

The question took him by surprise, but slowly he smiled and simply answered, "No Gokudera-kun. No, nothing's bothering me at all."

The bomber was not content by the answer.

"Haha! That's right Gokudera! Tsuna looks perfectly fine to me!" Yamamoto, the ever-so-clueless teen, said with a huge goofy grin on his face. Gokudera made great effort to avoid trying to hit the annoying baseball freak.

The bomber knew something was up. He knew something wasn't right – that fact was undeniable; he couldn't explain it, but it was what they call a 'gut feeling', and this time, he trusted it full-heartedly; he was never wrong when Juudaime was involved. The incident that had happened back then… he wanted to know what his boss had experienced while they were in the future. He wanted to know the reason why their boss suddenly cried in the arms of the rain guardian, all soaking wet!

Gokudera bit his lower-lip in frustration as he remembered asking Tsuna almost all the time on what or who made him so upset. His train of thoughts was, however, cut off when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up in time to see Tsuna smiling brightly at him, "Gokudera-kun, I'm fine. Really. What happened back then…" Something flashed in those caramel eyes, "… let's just forget about it. Okay?"

"But… Juudaime…" Gokudera wanted a reason. He wondered why recently his speeches were so staggered and unsmooth. He was always tense, as if the answer would run away from him when he found it and he had to pounce to grab it back. He really was worried.

"Everything will be fine from now on," Tsuna had turned away, leaving the two guardians clueless of what the other's expression held, "I assure you."

Gokudera stared at the back of his tenth and frowned, "_Juudaime._"

"Tsuna." The swordsman stepped forward, slung his arm over the small teen's shoulder, surprise the other from the sudden action, "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"E-eh?" Wide caramel eyes stared right back at the narrowed amber ones.

Gokudera looked at the baseball star in slight shock, "_Even the baseball freak noticed!"_

"AN EXTREME MORNING TO YOU!" The three turned to the noisy boxer, who was sprinting towards them with lightning speed. Gokudera, as usual, glared back at the boxer in response, "Still as noisy as ever."

The sun guardian halted and beamed at them, "It's a perfect day out to do an EXTREME jogging!"

Gokudera groaned. "You call that _jogging_?" Gokudera looked at everyone in exasperation, "You could've ran over someone!"

"Hahahaha, maa maa! That's a bit exaggerating Gokudera!" Yamamoto's earlier serious-ness was gone. He patted the fuming gray-head on the back, thus earning himself a glare as well… if only glares could kill.

Tsuna turned to the newcomer down the street, heading their way.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna greeted with a bright smile.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun," Kyoko smiled as well, before turning to Gokudera and Yamamoto, "It's good to see you guys early today!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Does that mean we're _always_ late?"

Kyoko giggled softly, a tinkle that rang through the air, cutting through the anxiety that layered above them. She turned to the others to see that they were in deep conversation. She frowned as she noticed how serious they were and turned to Tsuna who was also staring at the unsuspecting trio.

"They're probably talking about me." There was no doubt in his voice.

Kyoko looked at the brunet in surprise and smiled nervously, "What makes you say that, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna made a small smile, "Because no one else can make them look that serious but… me."

The school idol frowned, "That's not true… maa, they must be talking about the school's upcoming exams!" She said in an oh-so-hopeful tone.

Tsuna murmured something under his breath, unwilling to shatter her hopes, making the other turn to him questioningly, "What was that? Did you say something?"

The brunet looked up and shook his head lightly, "Nothing."

And with that he turned back to his guardians and called to them, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, let's get going!"

The three quickly looked up, slight guilt etching their faces, exchanged one last time before finally breaking apart. Kyoko watched as the rain and storm catch up with their sky and took their usual positions by his side. The brunet asked them what they were talking while looking as innocent as possible.

"I-It's nothing Juudaime!" The bomber stammered, trying to avoid the curious caramel orbs.

"Maa, maa… they were only about our upcoming exams." Yamamoto responded with a huge grin, as calm as ever, showing no signs of lying.

The young boss chuckled in return and just stared back at the road ahead of him, willing it to give him the answer. And for a moment, he suddenly looked lost. Kyoko could only watch with a hand clenched against her chest. One question lingered in her mind as she continued observing Tsuna.

_When did he learn how to act so well?_

* * *

><p><em>School…<em>

The school's prefect, who was leaning against the school's gate, stared at the newcomers who were slowly approaching his territory. He frowned as he saw the Vongola Boss chatting cheerfully with his friends. His dark eyes narrowed as they met with Tsuna's.

Tsuna just smiled and looked away. Hibari rose an eyebrow at this. Usually the herbivore would greet at him like the friends they're really not. The cloud just grunted in approval. At least the herbivore already knew their relationship as herbivore and carnivore.

His phone suddenly rang and automatically he reached for the phone. He flipped it open and eyed the name of the one calling. But as he was about to press the button to answer, his sight then landed on the dangling mobile chain. He stared at the small bird that was hanging at the end and right on cue, Tsuna and his friends passed by the dazed prefect.

Hibari snapped out from his reverie as he heard the small chuckle of the young boss. He automatically turned to the herbivore and immediately caught sight of his smiling face. Yet… even with the smile… his eyes looked dull and distant.

Finally pressing the answer-button, he looked away from the group and walked off to get a more peaceful place to answer the call.

He could practically care less about the brunet…

oOoOoOo

"Ah! Chrome-chan!" Kyoko waved at the illusionist who was ahead of them.

Chrome turned to them in surprise, "Kyoko-chan…" she softly said.

"Good morning!" The school idol greeted, "I see you're early as well?"

Chrome nodded with a small smile, however, the small crease between her eyebrows told them another story. Yamamoto asked without a second to waste, "What's wrong?"

"…" Chrome just shook her head and turned to Tsuna, "Good morning Boss."

Tsuna smiled softly, "You should really stop calling me that. People might get the wrong idea."

The mist guardian's lips twitched slightly as she replied, "Boss is Boss…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tsuna sighed and looked up, "Come on… you can call me 'Tsuna' if you want to. It's fine with me."

Chrome blushed slightly as she shook her head even more, "N-no it's fine… I… I like it when I call you Boss… b-because… you're a really great leader."

The brunet looked at the illusionist in slight shock before slowly frowning, "I… see…"

Chrome blinked at the unusual reaction, "Boss…?"

"Ah… no, it's nothing." Cue the smile, "Come on… let's get to class." Tsuna said while pointing at the school building. The others secretly exchanged looks before nodding and quickly following the strange brunet's request.

Meanwhile, Tsuna let his friends get ahead of him before staring at their turned backs. Slowly, he let his eyes shadowed and frowned.

oOoOoOo

Classes had begun and as much as they don't want to admit it, Tsuna was… normal. They don't actually want to admit it because they knew something was wrong. They were sure of it. But they just couldn't prove it. Yamamoto, whose seat was at the back of the small teen, had been observing him carefully.

The brunet wasn't dazing off of class as he usually did anymore… instead, he was only staring at the teacher trying to understand his discussion. Although, he wasn't actually sure if he really was trying to understand the topic at hand.

The baseball star sighed quietly and turned to Gokudera. The bomber was sitting in a rude manner as usual. His feet were up against his desk and he wasn't even listening to the discussion at all. But he was in a deep thought.

Then finally, the rain guardian's eyes landed on the mist guardian, who looked slightly depressed as she copied the notes being written on the board.

Yamamoto knew the reason why Chrome was acting all depressed… it was probably because of…

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto looked up and saw the teacher looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Apparently, he got caught. Standing up, the swordsman grinned and replied, "What's up teach?"

"Mind answering the problem on the board?"

Yamamoto blinked and stared at the complicating equation before answering, "36?"

The teacher sighed, "Guessing will get you nowhere-" Then his eyes widened as he looked at the board, "C-correct."

"Really? Lucky!" Yamamoto exclaimed, making his classmates laugh. Yamamoto's grin slowly vanished as he saw Tsuna still staring at the front.

The teacher cleared his throat, successfully silencing everyone, "Alright, sit down Takeshi."

Yamamoto complied and sat down, however his eyes never left Tsuna,

'_Tsuna…?'_

* * *

><p><em>Vacant Period…<em>

"A lot of teachers seem to be absent lately neh?" Yamamoto stated with a grin.

Chrome nodded silently while Kyoko giggled.

"Tch. It's just coincidence." Gokudera pointed out while crossing his arms, "Right Juudaime?" He turned to Tsuna who snapped out from his deep thinking.

"H-huh? Oh yeah. I guess so." Tsuna slowly stood up from his seat making his friends look at him curiously.

"Where are you going Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Restroom. I'll be right back." He assured.

"We'll come with you if you want to." Gokudera suggested.

"Nah… it's fine." Tsuna chuckled and left the classroom… almost too eagerly.

As soon as he was gone, all their masks vanished as the air that hung around them became serious, successfully making some students back off.

"Something's wrong with Juudaime for sure!" Gokudera spoke up.

"I noticed." Yamamoto agreed, making Gokudera glare at him, "You _noticed?_ Don't give me that crap! You hardly looked like you knew anything at all you idiot!"

Yamamoto just shut his eyes and spoke, "It's because that was what Tsuna wanted."

Chrome frowned, "What?"

"Why else would Tsuna try to put up with that façade?" The rain guardian asked, "He wanted us to believe he was okay, so we have no choice but to comply for now, because asking him won't do us any good. He'll just try to avoid the topic as much as possible."

Gokudera clicked his tongue. He always hated it when the baseball freak would start acting like he had a brain. And as much as he didn't want to agree, the idiot had a point. Asking their boss would just lead to wasted efforts. The only thing they could do now is just go with the _act_.

"No… I don't think… that's right." They all turned to Kyoko, "If you do that… it's almost like trying to avoid the problem itself. And avoiding problems won't do us any good because this kind of problem can't be avoided, yet alone be forgotten."

"Then what do you suggest us to do?" Gokudera crossed his arms.

Kyoko clutched the hem of her vest, "Be _honest_ with him."

"But Kyoko-chan… asking him what's wrong-" Chrome was interrupted as the school idol shook her head.

"That's not what I meant." Kyoko spoke up, "Don't you see? The reason why he's keeping his true emotions from you is because you're also keeping things from him! He'd look left out when you speak silently with each other. He'd stay quiet when he sees you looking all serious when you're talking. All you have to do is be honest with him. Tell him what you've been talking about."

"What? But that's just going to make things worse!" Gokudera retorted.

"We have our reasons why we try to keep the conversation a secret. And I believe the reason is obvious." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Kyoko-chan… I think that's not it." Chrome silently said.

Kyoko pursed her lips before looking up at them seriously, "Have you told him that you know he's from the future?"

All eyes widen at what they heard, "Y-You know?" Chrome gasped.

"Damn it. Did the turf-top tell you?" Gokudera growled.

Kyoko shook her head, "I found out while… taking care of Tsuna-kun yesterday."

"Take…care? What happened?" Yamamoto didn't like how this was going.

The school idol then realized they had no idea what the brunet had done yesterday and wondered if she should tell them. But they are Tsuna's friend… so, "Tsuna-kun…" she hesitated, "…he tried to kill himself yesterday."

A stunned silence fell upon the group.

* * *

><p><em>Rooftop…<em>

Tsuna opened the door to the roof and walked out to the open space. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. As if waiting for something.

"I thought you were going to the restroom."

He didn't bother to look at his side, "Because I knew you were spying on me and I needed to talk to you." He then added, "…and I know you want to talk to me."

Reborn stepped out of his hiding place and walked in front of Tsuna. He crossed his arms and stared at his student like he was a huge unsolved puzzle.

Tsuna returned the stare, his face blank and his eyes slightly shadowed, "So… how long?"

Reborn remained silent at the vague question but curiosity shone within his onyx eyes.

"How long did you know? About me." The young brunet clenched his fists, "How long did you realize… I was from the future?"

Reborn smirked, "How'd you found out I knew?"

Tsuna glared at his tutor, "You wouldn't be bringing Gokudera-kun and the others to the future for no reason. Answer me… Reborn!"

The smirk on the hitman's face vanished, "You weren't supposed to find out about that. But I guess there was a miscalculation on my plan."

"Reborn!"

Reborn sighed, "When I was gone… during that _incident_."

Tsuna flinched at the word, "How did you find out?" he demanded.

"I noticed the strange behavior of the stupid cow when he would travel back here from the future. And also yours. I knew something was up ever since the day you had woken up 3 months ago." The infant stated, "It wasn't hard to notice."

Tsuna wanted to lash out, but he held himself back, "Then why did you have to let _them_ know? It would've been better to leave them out of it-!"

"You were driving them insane." Reborn was slowly losing his patience, "They had the right to know! They were worried for you but you'd just shrug their worry off, which, if you noticed, made everything worse." Tsuna looked at the arcobaleno, a bit stunned.

"Not only do they have the right to know… they _wanted_ to know!"

The young boss' eyes widen as realization hit him, "That challenge… that's why they wanted to accomplish it. You used that challenge to prove their determination didn't you? I shouldn't have-!"

_BANG!_

Tsuna had merely dodged the bullet fired by his one and only tutor… "Re…born…"

"This _attitude_ of yours is the only reason why their doing the best they can to _understand_ you." Reborn now had a dark look on his face.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, "I don't want _understanding_! "

"But you need it! Dame-Tsuna, despite your age, you still act like a kid! Why won't you grow up?" Reborn looked like he was going to fire again, making Tsuna look wary, "Don't you get it? The more you push your family away… the more they would do the opposite."

"…" Tsuna just stared at the infant in shock.

"I heard from Dino… you tried to kill yourself yesterday." Reborn lowered his fedora, "You're troubling everyone… Tsuna. You're becoming a burden."

The brunet's lips pursed at the offending statement.

"You do know that. Right Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, almost sounding like a teacher in the middle of a discussion.

"Yes… I do…" The cold looks of the future guardians flashed in his mind, "I've always did Reborn. I've been nothing but a burden. You don't need to state the obvious because I know that better than anyone else."

Reborn remained silent as he observed the mixed emotions clashing beneath the young boss' wavering mask.

"Even if everyone would disagree… even if my friends try to argue about it… I know it's true." Tsuna clutched the front of his vest, "I know it is…" He shut his eyes as if he was in pain, "But I don't understand… what am I doing wrong?"

"I thought it was obvious." Reborn spoke up, "It's because you're not being honest with yourself and with everyone else." The infant steps closer.

"They are your _famiglia_ Tsuna…"

Tsuna's lower lip trembled as he looked at Reborn as if he just betrayed him. Reborn noticed this of course and stared at the other questioningly.

"Why…?" Tsuna slowly slid down the ground, "Why are you saying that now?"

Reborn had no idea what the brunet was saying but he had a small hint, "What did my future self tell you?"

The young boss smiled a humorless smile, "As expected of you to notice."

"You're not answering my question." Reborn frowned.

The smile had vanished as Tsuna just stared straight at his eyes, "He told me… what you're telling me right now… only in a different version."

"Did it drive you to do that suicide?"

"No… but it could have." Tsuna answered almost too honestly, "…but I knew better than to do the same act again."

Reborn clenched his fists, "Then what drove you to do it?"

Tsuna's blank eyes stared up at the sky, "My _famiglia_…."

* * *

><p>"WHY?" Gokudera had grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders, "How… what happened?" He demanded.<p>

"Gokudera calm down." Yamamoto separated the bomber from the school idol.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Chrome asked her friend who looked unusually calm.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Kyoko assured.

Yamamoto turned to Kyoko, "So… can you tell us what happened?"

It was obvious that the three guardians were practically worried at what had happened. It was a heavy feeling they didn't like. Especially since the person involved in their worry can't seem to care more about himself.

Kyoko looked down and fiddled with the hem of her vest, "I'm not sure what the reason was but… Haru-chan and I were hanging out by the cake shop yesterday. We decided to leave a little earlier than usual to visit Tsuna-kun. We were a bit worried for him." The guardians exchanged looks. They all were. "And so as Haru-chan and I walked down the sidewalk… I… I saw Tsuna-kun. I wasn't able to recognize him at first, because the rain was pouring really hard and I wasn't even aware that he had started crossing the road until Haru-chan called out to him that the light were still red."

Gokudera's heart was pounding really hard against his chest as he listened to the story.

"I decided to warn the person instead since he couldn't seem to hear Haru-chan."

Yamamoto shut his eyes as something inside him told him that Tsuna _could_ actually hear Haru… but just tried to _ignore_ her.

Kyoko gulped, "And then… a car passed by me. I immediately realized… he was going to be run over. The headlights flashed at Tsuna-kun, and that's when I realized it was him. I knew it was too late but I kept running… hoping that… I'd at least be able to pull him out of the way."

Chrome could practically picture the situation in her mind. And to be honest… it was more horrifying than any horror movies.

"Luckily… Dino-san appeared and pushed Tsuna-kun out of the way." Kyoko clenched her fist, "And just a second before he completely got run over too."

"I can't believe… I let that happened while I wasn't around." Gokudera had his eyes shadowed.

Yamamoto puts a hand on the bomber's shoulder, "We didn't know it was going to happen, Gokudera."

"Could it have been…" Chrome murmured to herself, "…because of us?"

Kyoko looked down, "But that's not the point here. What matters is that Tsuna-kun is safe." She looked up at each of them, "And also… if you let him realize what you know… the more he'll open up to you."

"How'd you know he'll open up if we reveal to him about his identity." Gokudera asked with a frown.

"Because that's what happened when I found out. As soon as I realized he was from the future and told him it was okay…" Kyoko pushed some of her stray hair away, "…he had that relieved look on his face. It was like some of his burdens left."

The three guardians went silent as they looked at the school idol.

"It's about time you guys should stop hiding things from each other..." Kyoko advised, "…and be more honest with one another!"

"Well said Kyoko." All eyes landed on Reborn who was standing at Tsuna's desk.

"Reborn-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Reborn nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning to the trio, "Tsuna's by the rooftop. It's up to you if you want to talk to him right now… or extend the deception a little longer."

The guardians stared at each others' eyes… and they knew what they had to do.

oOoOoOo

Leaning against the railings, Tsuna stared at the sky above him like a daydreamer he usually was during classes. His conversation with Reborn echoed in his mind as he thought about it over and over again.

"_What made them drive you to do something so stupid?" _A babyish voice spoke.

"_They made me open my eyes to the truth I guess…" _Tsuna continued staring at the passing clouds above him, _"They made me realize… the things I had been trying so hard to avoid."_

Tsuna slowly looked down as he let the voices fade away. Suddenly, he heard the door behind him open.

"Juudaime…" The footsteps got nearer and he automatically turned to the newcomers with a smile intact on his face.

"Well… it's a surprise to see you guys here… you're probably wondering why I'm here and not in the restroom." The young boss scratched the back of his head, "You see…-"

"Tsuna… don't force yourself to smile like that." The rain guardian wasn't wearing his goofy grin anymore.

Tsuna's smile dropped as he just stared at them and waited for what they were going to say next.

"We… we want to tell you something." Chrome muttered.

He could feel something wrong was about to happen. His hyper intuition was practically screaming to him that he wouldn't be liking the results.

"We know… you're from the future..."

At first he felt stunned, yet the young boss knew this was inevitable. They had travelled to the future after all. And with Reborn no less. Actually, he felt kinda relieved that the confession wasn't as bad as he thought. He thought it would be about something that would make him feel bad as it is.

With a sigh, the brunet spoke, "Is that all…? I guess that's no surprise since Reborn knew and you went to the future-"

"…and we know of a way you can go back to the future."

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Sorry for another cliffy... I noticed I've been doing that lately, and I'm sorry... I just couldn't resist. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible!


	49. Think before you Wish

**A/N: **I freakin' hate my situation right now. Anywho~ Once again, I'm sorry for just updating now... I'm kinda.. err.. hehe.. _busy_.

_**I would like to thank your reviews that always pushes me to do my best as well as Icy-chan for beta'ing!**_

_**Beta'ed by Icy-chan!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 46<strong>_

It was suffocating...

The atmosphere was too tense... too thick...

... It was hard to breathe...

"W..." Brown eyes stared at the three people right in front of him. With fists clenched, he tried to prevent them from seeing him tremble. But confusion swarmed in him, why was he trembling? What was this endless gutter of darkness he was falling into?

Nervousness?

Anger?

...Or fear?

He shook his head for a moment before speaking, "What?" Strange that he had so many things to say. So many things to ask, and yet... he was only able to manage one word – but that word held so much. His confusion, his numerous questions, his desperation for answers…

The three exchanged looks before nodding to each other. Chrome stepped forward and looked at Tsuna before looking away, "I-I believe the Arcobaleno had told you the reason why... we went to the future." _Judging by your reaction earlier._The last phrase was left unspoken; she left it swirling in her mind, allowing it to slowly dissolve and ease the tension she was feeling. She wouldn't meet his surprisingly steady gaze; she was shuffling from feet to feet, feeling weirdly awkward around the boss she loved so much.

"So... we'll cut to the chase..." Yamamoto continued; an unusual aura of seriousness was present in his intense gaze.

This time, it was his ever-so-loyal right hand man that stepped up, "It… it happened when we were at the future..." Tsuna winced unconsciously as Gokudera spoke the next words, "... in your hospital room." He too was unwilling to speak it, but weirdly he had a feeling that these four words would add importance to the situation.

Chrome added as she hunched her back a bit, looking somewhat sad, "At that time... w-we... had a small argument with... M-Mukuro-sama..."

_Flashback..._

"_How dare you invade my mind?" Mukuro had tapped his staff on the ground, causing the ground to crumble beneath them and break apart. They all knew it was a mere illusion, but Mukuro had gotten stronger – even Chrome had fallen for it._

_Everyone struggled to keep their balance on the crumbled pieces. The black and brown debris floated around them, as if taunting them, mocking them._

_The illusions of lava beneath them looked pretty realistic._

_Fortunately, the unconscious Tsuna wasn't around. Mukuro must've spared the comatose brunet. Maybe they somehow got through to him and the illusionist was just being prideful for he apparently knew how wrong he was and that they just had to rub that in his face._

_Thus... successfully pissing him off._

"_Mukuro-sama... please calm down!" Chrome begged as she tried to find him and as if answering her question, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around only to have a hand grab on her neck. She gasped and sputtered, instantly trying to heave for air._

"_I never thought the day would come when you would betray me, Nagi." Mukuro seethed._

"_I...n-never...b-betrayed... y...you..." Chrome wheezed out as she clutched the hand on her neck._

"_Let her GO to the EXTREME!" A fist made its way to Mukuro's face, but the illusionist immediately vanished. Ryohei almost toppled over and fell towards the lava when luckily, he grabbed a crumbling piece of the floor. "That was close to the EXTREME!"_

_Chrome collapsed on her knees as she took in deep breaths, clutching her neck, rubbing away the soreness. Yamamoto leaped towards her and knelt down, "You okay?"_

"_I-I'm fine..." Chrome assured as she looked at the swordsman, then her eye widened, "Look out!"_

_Yamamoto hastily turned around and saw Mukuro about to stab the baseball star, however he didn't have the time to react and could only watch with wide eyes as the spikes descend._

"_Sistema C.A.I!"_

_A shield that appeared between the guardians soon deflected the trident, effectively protecting the others. Yamamoto couldn't help but grin as he saw the bomber appear before him, "Haha! Thanks Gokudera!"_

"_Tch! Shut up!" Gokudera took out his flame arrow and shot at Mukuro, automatically aiming without a second of hesitation – the training really did them well, Reborn would have been proud._

_The mist guardian just vanished before reappearing next to Gokudera, "Kufufu..."_

"_TEME-!" The bomber was about to shoot again however -_

"_Gokudera-kun..." Suddenly Mukuro turned into the young version of Tsuna. Emerald eyes widen, "J-Juudaime..."_

_Tsuna smiled but suddenly his eyes shadowed and his smile turned into a twisted smirk, "Since you're all blind of how much a monster I am..." The sweet voice of the brunet sounded so dark and malicious that it made them back away for a moment, "I'll help you regret and open your eyes!"_

_The trident appeared in the small teen's hand and without hesitation he slashed it towards the storm guardian who luckily evaded it. Tsuna looked up and they immediately saw his right eye turn red._

"_I'll bite you to death!"_

_Turning to his right he held up his trident, just in time as a tonfa out of nowhere clashed against it. His illusion of Tsuna wavered and soon vanished, replacing the future Mukuro, "Kufufu... you've gotten stronger."_

_Hibari's glare on the man merely intensified as he continued unleashing strong blows against Mukuro, who deflected them without breaking a sweat, "But not strong enough."_

_With a snap of Mukuro's fingers, the illusions surrounding them vanished, as well as Mukuro, leaving Hibari wide-eyed, as he was about to deliver a blow to-_

_There were horrified gasps as Gokudera yelled, "Juudaime!"_

_The tonfa was a few inches away from the unconscious brunet, and Hibari couldn't stop it any longer when all of a sudden..._

_**That's enough.**_

_A hot tingling sensation suddenly ran from their rings through their fingers, shocking them for a moment as a bright light engulfed the Vongola rings. As for Hibari, he was thrown back when a spark suddenly shocked him. And no doubt that that the spark came from his ring... but how...?_

_Reborn watched with caution and yet confusion. 'What's happening?'_

_Flames shot out of the rings and landed in front of each of the guardians. They could only stare at the flame that slowly formed into...human?_

"_**You're conflict was destroying the rings..."**__A voice that sounded gruff and annoyed spoke. It was no doubt that it came from the red flames in front of Gokudera._

"_**Your emotions were too strong for the rings to hold. We had to stop you de gozaru."**__Yamamoto stared at the blue flame in disbelief, "That voice...!"_

"_**One wrong move and the black flame would've gotten into you. Thank God it hadn't."**__Ryohei's fists unclenched as he tried to digest what was happening._

"_**Nufufu... did we have to interrupt on the good part?"**__Chrome tensed up and slightly backed away from the flame before her,__**"And why do we have to this?"**_

"_**Yare, yare... who's fault do you think is it that we had to appear?"**__Lambo gulped as he stared with eyes wide as saucers._

_Hibari growled as he stared up at the purple flames. He watched as the flames slowly vanished and steely blue eyes glared at him,__**"Enough. You're all annoying."**_

_Mukuro glared at the people that had emerged from the flames, "What are you people doing here?"_

"_The Primo Family." Reborn spoke, looking stunned._

_True enough, the guardians of the Primo Family all stood in front of each of the guardians. Everyone was there, all except from their boss... the Primo._

"_W-what are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto was the first to snap out from his shock._

_Asari Ugetsu smiled softly at the rain guardian,__**"We had come to warn you."**_

"_EXTREMELY warn us from what?" Ryohei asked as he looked at the other guardians of the Primo Family._

_Lampo looked away from his look alike and turned to the other guardians,__**"You almost destroyed the rings."**__He suddenly yawned,__**"You should watch your moods."**__Everyone could only look at him in confusion._

_Knuckle, the sun guardian, cleared his throat,__**"As you all know... we are the guardians of the Vongola rings. We could sense what you feel and your resolve through them."**_

"_**And as you also know... the black flames can destroy the Vongola rings."**__G suddenly cuts in as he puts his hands in his pockets._

_Gokudera glared and finally spoke up, "What the heck are you talking about? If there's something wrong here, it's not the rings it's that idiot!" The storm guardian pointed at Mukuro, who remained unfazed, "He almost harmed Juudaime!"_

"_**Urusai yo."**__G glared at Gokudera but as well as Mukuro,__**"Let us finish."**_

"_**We are very aware of your conflict. And we apologize in behalf of our own Mist guardian. If he had not meddled...- "**__Asari spoke up._

"_**Nufufu... now, now, I had my reasons."**__Daemon held out his hands with an amused smirk._

"_What are you doing here?" Reborn spoke up, successfully catching all their attention, "You mention their rings about to break."_

_G turned to the Arcobaleno before sighing,__**"Like what the idiots said- we were given the duty to protect the rings. And obviously, we had appeared to you guys because something was happening to the rings. You, guardians of Decimo, were destroying it."**_

"_W-what?" Gokudera turned to the other storm guardian in disbelief._

"_**As you all know, the black flame has the power to destroy the Vongola ring by tainting it with pure darkness..."**__All eyes automatically landed on the unconscious Tsuna. G cleared his throat,__**"But the rings can also be destroyed in a different way."**_

_Asari then pointed at Yamamoto's ring, setting it as an example at what he was to say next,__**"The rings are not meant to be used against each other."**_

"_But we weren't fighting against-"_

"_**Nufufu... last I remember Rokudo Mukuro was originally the Mist guardian."**__Daemon intervened with his amused smirk still intact._

"_**And despite that fact, your emotions and feelings were getting too powerful that the ring couldn't take it de gozaru."**__Asari calmly explained,__**"You were all feeling confused, desperate and frustrated that you couldn't protect...him."**__Blue eyes landed on the Decimo and for a moment, pity flashed within them._

_Silence fell upon the room for no one had anything to argue about that fact. The rain guardian was right. They were all getting a bit emotional._

"_**The black flame could've gotten in to you too."**__Knuckle spoke up,__**"You were at your most vulnerable state. Feeling confused and such, it could've easily controlled your thoughts..."**_

_Mukuro's eyes shadowed and suddenly, he walked out._

"_M-Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called out, however she was just ignored. She could only look at his leaving form in worry and sadness._

"_**Nufufu... he was touched by the black flame by the way."**__Daemon spoke up,__**"He was so confused at what he was feeling for the Decimo that the black flame had been able to gain access... did he really want to protect the Decimo and let him come back? Or kill him-"**_

"_**Daemon. That's enough."**__Asari cuts in with his voice sounding a bit stern._

_Reborn frowned and turned to Tsuna, "I'm guessing your Boss can't be with us today because he's busy."_

"_**Hn. There's that...and there's the reason that his power is weakening."**__G was probably trying to hide it, but worry reflected within his scarlet eyes as he also turned to the Decimo._

"_**His using all his power to keep the ring from breaking... as well as the Decimo's soul."**__For once, the laziness in Lampo's tone had vanished as it was replaced with pure seriousness._

"_Will... will Tsuna be alright?" Everyone turned to Yamamoto._

"_**We can't tell for sure."**__Asari replied and sadly looked at the swordsman before him, he could still sense the slight frustration of not being able to help his best friend within the young teen, and he honestly couldn't blame him for feeling that way._

"_Can't we do anything to put an end to all these?" Ryohei asked, looking eager to find any way to help save their friend._

"_**That's what we have come here for as well."**__Everyone turned to Alaude in surprise,__**"There is a way to help the Decimo... but it will all depend on you."**_

"_**Oi, Alaude! What the heck are you talking about?"**__G demanded and apparently, all the other guardians of the Primo Family had no idea at what Alaude was talking about as well,__**"I thought we just came here to warn them!"**_

_Much to their dismay, Alaude merely ignored the fuming storm guardian as he continued,__**"I know you are all aware that the Decimo was able to make a wish with the help of the Trinsette's power."**_

"_So?" Hibari seethed at Alaude. His undying anger for the other was not backing down at all._

"_**You can also borrow that power."**_

_All eyes widen at what they heard. Surely he must be joking. But then again, someone like Alaude- the exact replica of Hibari- joking? That itself must be a joke._

"_Y-you mean we... we can also make a wish?"_

_Alaude merely shut his eyes as if saying 'yes'. The other first generation guardians could only stare at him in shock and disbelief while the tenth generation guardians exchange looks. They couldn't believe what they're hearing. They can actually make a wish as well! A wish that might be able to save Tsuna!_

"_**However..."**__And of course, there should always be a downside,__**"You can only make one wish. Only one."**_

"_W-what but that's-"_

"_**It's dangerous enough that I had lent you this knowledge. For the past ten generations, no one knew of this but the Primo. Giving the opportunity of letting the guardians have a wish was dangerous."**__Aluade glared at all of them._

"_**And how dangerous was it that Giotto had to keep this from us?"**__G glared back at him._

"_**Because, if the guardians were to make a wish while at the bottom of their hearts they had different desires... the wish would be unbalanced and would cause a lot of confusion."**__Sapphire eyes glared at them with fierceness as he warned them one last time,_

"_**So think before you wish."**_

_End of Flashback..._

Tsuna's eyes were shadowed as he listened to his friends explained. Nothing seemed to sink in him other than the fact he was going back to his original time... and his friends, who were the reason why he came back, were the ones who'll be doing that for him. The _irony_.

"So Tsuna..." Yamamoto started while looking a bit uncomfortable, "We've talked about it... and-"

"I understand." The brunet spoke before looking up with a soft smile and for a moment he looked hesitant, "But... before that. Can… Can you give me a little more time... here?"

Gokudera hastily replied, "Of course Juudaime! Anything you want!"

"If you want to go back, just give us a call!" Yamamoto grinned.

Before the brunet could make a reply, the school's bell rang, indicating them for the next subject.

"We s-should go now." Chrome suggested.

"Of course!" Tsuna smiled as he followed the others back in the building. They all smiled back, looking somewhat relieve before entering.

The young boss stopped for a moment and stared at the floor with an empty look. He lifted his hand and stared at his cracked ring, and right before his eyes, another crack branched out. But he made no attempt of looking panicked or worried.

He just stared and stared...

... hoping the ring would break once more... along with his _soul._

"Tsuna?"

"A-ah... s-sorry. I was spacing out."

As soon as the door of the rooftop closed, the skies above were slowly covered by dark clouds. An ominous sign for something bad that was bound to happen _soon_.

_**End of Chapter  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Haha~ Sorry if it's kinda short and if it's kinda... not good. But please... for my sanity's sake... PLEASE <em>review<em>!


	50. Losing Him Again

_**Tataraa~! **_Rejoice I had made a new chapter! It apparently took me about a whole month to update such a small chappie, but nevertheless... at least I updated right? RIGHT? Hahah!

Oh yeah! If you guys have Facebook accounts, come and join the Group 'FFN KHR Community'! There you shall be meeting all the different kinds of authors of the KHR fandom! And I'm pretty sure we'll all get along!

Now here's the new chapter btw~ Feel free to press the prev. chapter to refresh your memories!

**_BETA'ED By Icy-chan~!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 47<em>**

_**Future...**_

_(Hospital)_

Lambo stared at the guardians in the room. For the first time ever, all the guardians (except for a certain carnivore) had actually decided to visit their boss at the same time after a few weeks of their time-travel. The Bovino squirmed a bit on his seat. Ever since they had arrived, there had been this awkward and tense atmosphere that surrounded them; it sort of suffocated the little Bovino. Not to mention that they had been in a deep thought throughout the whole trip.

The door of the room opened, and to Lambo's relief, Dino entered with a bouquet of flowers in his arms; Romario stood right behind him.

His caramel eyes widened as he saw all the guardians.

"Well..." He started, "This is new."

No one made a comment as they stared at the Cavallone. Gokudera eyed him before looking away. Leaning back against the wall he spoke, "I see you came to visit."

Dino's eyes merely narrowed before entering the room and approaching the vase filled with wilted flowers. He took them out before speaking, "Apparently. I guess it's your first time seeing me actually visit Tsuna. Well no shock there... I had not seen you guys at all whenever I come to visit, which by the way, I often do... unlike you guys." A slight hint of anger could be heard in his tone.

"Look... we've been busy-" Yamamoto tried to reason but Dino interrupted him almost immediately as if he knew what the rain guardian was to say next, "With your idiotic missions I propose. I mean seriously? Do you think the world will end if one bank was robbed with robbers as rookies? Could you at least just stop and put everything down and actually have some _time_ with your boss?"

"And where do you think are we right now?" Gokudera scowled as he straightened up.

"_WHERE_do you think were you last time?" Dino retorted, "It's a miracle _all_ of you are actually in this room!"

"Something... something happened okay?" Chrome spoke out, her voice louder than she had expected. She just couldn't take the pressure anymore. It was stressing her out.

"Oh..." Dino wanted to laugh sarcastically, "Of course! Something must always happen when you guys would come by."

Gokudera looked like he wanted to hit the bronco. But was held back by Ryohei and Yamamoto, "We _all_came here that time when he was shot too! And I know you were there Cavallone! Don't make us sound so heartless!"

"That's because you are!" Dino was twitching to get his weapons, he was furious. _So furious_. He couldn't believe they just showed up here like some spoiled child who could go to the amusement park anytime he wanted to. They didn't even look regretful. They just looked like they were planning a new attack for an enemy family or something! "You...you-! I thought you were his friends!"

Ryohei muttered something like- "Here we go again..." Which only added the fuel in Dino's fire, "You people have no right to be even stepping in this room!"

"But we're his-" Chrome suddenly halted as if remembering something and unconsciously bit her lip as she looked down. This got Dino's attention as his eyebrow rose.

"D-Dino-san... please calm down." Lambo stood up and turned to the guardians, "Come on guys... i-it's best if we leave."

Yamamoto only made a solemn look before nodding and gently patted Gokudera's shoulder before leaving the room. Ryohei followed suit and at last, Chrome followed behind slowly. Gokudera glared at Dino before looking away, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He left and purposely hit Dino as he passed by the boss.

Dino, Lambo and Romario were the only ones left. However, before Lambo could leave, the blonde stopped him, "Except for you Lambo." Brown met green as he continued, "I need some explanations."

* * *

><p>"So…" Yamamoto leaned against the wall behind him, and turned to the door beside them. The door of Tsuna's room, "Do we go back to the mansion?"<p>

The bomber bit his lower lip and glared at the door, "That's the thing. I don't want to…" His emerald eyes narrowed as the crying face of younger Tsuna flashed in his mind, "…not yet."

"But, what do we EXTREMELY do here? Wait?" Ryohei crossed his arms as he expected to hear a better answer.

"The bronco will just be more upset if he sees us still here." Chrome muttered softly while looking down at the ground.

The right-hand man merely ignored this as he sat down the ground and just stared at it, "I'll wait..." He said almost too silently, "I don't care if that idiot will yell at us. I'm staying."

Yamamoto looked at his best friend with a frown and looked at the door, "You're remembering that time aren't you...?" His sharp amber eyes slowly softened in sadness, "...that time we... we failed Tsuna..."

The room went eerily silent as everyone slowly drowned themselves to the memory... where it had all started...

_Flashback..._

_"Tsuna no!"_

_"Juudaime, please! This isn't you!"_

_That was one of their biggest regret in their entire lifetime._

_The two guardians, namely Yamamoto and Gokudera, stared with wide eyes as they saw their boss get shot by the enemy he was about to kill._

_Time slowed in front of their eyes as they watch the bullets pierce through the frail body of the brunet as blood spurted out. The bomber could feel himself shake his head slowly in disbelief as he watched the Tenth's face scrunch up in pain. Yamamoto had practically dropped his sword however he wasn't able to hear it as the only thing he heard was the soft THUMP of Tsuna's body as he fell on the ground._

_What have they done?_

_Everything all happened in reflex._

"_JUUDAIME!" The name Gokudera had long time forgotten to say out with worry. For whenever it is spoken, fear and forced respect were the only tones that could be heard._

"_TSUNA!" When was the last time had Yamamoto called his boss by his ever-so popular nickname? He couldn't remember._

_Tsuna was hurt... he was hurt because of them. It was the only thing that processed in their minds. They tried to hold back the tears and guilt. They ran towards him as fast as they could. They watched as the assassin who dared shot Tsuna, be forced down by the guards of the Vongola. Some immediately tended to the fallen brunet. Yamamoto pushed the crowding guards away while Gokudera yelled at them to get the medics._

_Some parts were a blur but Yamamoto clearly remembered the time he held the light body of Tsuna in his trembling arms as he watched the other in disbelief. Gokudera remembered immediately checking for his pulse and was somewhat relieved to find one, however... it was slowing. Emerald eyes widened as he kept screaming to the staff to hurry up. He was in so much panic that he didn't notice the ring of the brunet glowing._

_Sooner or later, the other guardians arrived and were horrified to see their boss covered in blood._

_Lambo noticed the glowing of the Vongola ring in the midst of his crying and was slightly stunned. Why was it glowing? He watched as the glow slowly vanished but before he could even point it out to the others, Gokudera suddenly yelled._

_Tsuna's pulse was gone._

_He wasn't responding anymore._

_They were suddenly being pushed away as the medics took control. They tried to go back to the brunet's side, but the harder they try, the more they were being pushed away._

_Then they heard one of the staffs whisper..._

"_How cruel... now they want to stay beside Boss? They had their chance last time... I don't understand...'_

_They halted their actions._

_They didn't dare look at the one who spoke... they had no right after all. Whoever spoke... had a point. All those times they could've been with the brunet. All those times that Tsuna would meekly reached out for them..._

_... They had so many chances._

"_Tsuna… forgive us…"_

"_Juu…daime… *sob*"_

"_Come on… wake up! You're stronger than that Sawada!"_

_"Vongola… wake up… please!"_

_"Boss! Boss! *sniff*"_

_"Herbivore, if you don't wake up, I'll bite you to death…"_

_"Oya, I don't think that will help anything…"_

_And now here they were... crawling back to him for forgiveness... and yet it didn't even last long as dark thoughts suddenly manipulated their minds. One of the reasons why they still acted like how they usually do- cold and ignorant..._

_End of Flashback..._

_If the brunet hadn't killed; they wouldn't have left him._

One by one they forgot about him.

_If only he didn't make any promises!_

Slowly, they stopped visiting and continued on with their missions.

_If only he realized his mistake!_

They then assured themselves that they didn't do anything wrong. It was _his_ entire fault! All of it!

_If only they were never his guardians..._

_**"When I come back… I won't be your boss anymore."**_

Everyone was now staring at the door of Tsuna's room. It was the only boundary between them. They all have a choice of whether to open the door and enter or not. Just like the choice of opening their minds to try and understand what was happening.

But they all chose not to...

They were _scared_. They wouldn't admit it... but they were scared to find out the truth. The pain and guilt they felt was hard to bear and they didn't want to experience it once more. And for that fact... they were ashamed.

But at that time... that time when they were suddenly transported to the past. When they met the past Tsuna. They all decided to try to open their minds. That single phrase he spoke, the familiar looks he gave them, that same broken look that his eyes held...

… It was him.

They all knew, but they didn't want to believe. There was no proof to support their conclusion, but something inside them knew they were right.

And just as they had opened their minds, they hastily shut it... denying everything by all means.

And now... they had ended up in a dead-end once more.

"Herbivores..." They were all surprised to see Hibari. The carnivore had his arms crossed and had his usual glare on, "The pineapple carnivore is back from his mission."

Chrome looked up at this, "Mukuro-sama's back..." The hand on her chest tightened as she looked at the door of Tsuna's room hesitantly.

"He has new missions to assign." The prefect added, making everyone exchange looks.

Should they go?

* * *

><p>"So that's what's happening right now." Dino had his arms crossed as he continued staring at Lambo.<p>

The young guardian just stared down at his lap, "Y-yeah..."

"But wouldn't this time have changed?" Dino frowned as he turned his attention to Tsuna, "If those were what the _past_guardians said when they arrived here, then Tsuna... Tsuna wouldn't be like this."

"That's the thing..." The lightning guardian stared at his ring and put a hand over it, "Primo's cloud guardian explained something about that..."

_Flashback..._

"_What else are you keeping from us?" G growled as he glared at the cloud guardian. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't able to hear any of this. Almost like how Gokudera felt when Tsuna didn't tell him about his death in the future._

_However, Alaude merely shut his eyes and turn away, about to go back to his ring only to be stopped by Reborn._

"_Wait!" Reborn called out, "I want to know something. I remembered when I traveled through time... I passed by this glass-like barrier. Was that the reason why nothing's happening at this time at all?"_

"_W-what are you talking about?" Lambo looked at the Arcobaleno in confusion. The hitman turned to him, "You've been traveling between the present and future since the incident... don't tell me you didn't notice."_

_The young Bovino blushed at that, "There's nothing interesting about pink swirling vortexes you know!"_

"_To answer your question Arcobaleno... yes. It does have something to do with preventing the necessary changes the future should be facing right now." Alaude spoke up, "That barrier is what's keeping those changes from happening. A time paradox will never occur as long as that barrier remains."_

_Everyone's eyes widened._

"_W-what?! That's crazy! It will take a lot of power to-" Gokudera stopped as he realized something, "...the Trinisette..."_

_Alaude shut his eyes, "It's all part of the Decimo's wish."_

"_To even have the space of time be part of this..." Asari shook his head in disbelief, "Such a simple wish had caused a huge effect."_

"_Nufufu... you're actually wrong about that..." Daemon stared at the other guardians whose attention went to him, "The wish would've remained small and insignificant... if only the guardians didn't turn it into something big."_

_End of Flashback..._

"I see... that explains a lot..." Dino muttered and turned to his younger brother. His eyes soften as he pat the brown locks of Tsuna, "You must've been through a lot... neh Tsuna?" He shut his eyes painfully, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you... I wanted to help you... so much... but I knew I won't be able to do anything."

Lambo could only stare at the other sadly before looking down.

Dino puts another hand on the brunet's. He clutched it tightly and was about to let go... when...

"Lambo..."

The lightning guardian turned to Dino, "H-hai...?"

Dino was sure of it! He just felt it! His wide brown eyes turned to the hand he was holding, only to gasp and let go as the brunet's finger _twitch_.

"Tsuna...?" He stood up and looked at Tsuna's face hoping for a response, "I-I think he's waking up!"

Lambo stood up and stared at the bronco in disbelief. Did the guardians finally do it?

The two waited... and waited...

Then finally...

The brunet's eyes snapped open!

Dino and Lambo were shocked and stunned and were about to cheer! However... the brunet's body suddenly arched back and his mouth opened into a silent scream. Something was wrong! Dino immediately turned to Lambo and yelled, "GET A DOCTOR! QUICK!"

As soon as he said that, the frail body of the boss slumped back on the bed, the dull brown eyes slowly shut and his heart beat in the monitor suddenly started slowing down.

Dino clutched the hand as panic rose up in him, "Oh no you don't Tsuna... no... no! Don't do this Tsuna...!"

_Badump!_

The door slammed open, but Dino paid no mind to it as Lambo ran out.

_Badump!_

The youngest guardian could only be shocked as he realized the other guardians have left. Anger and disappointment welled up within him. He didn't even realize the sparks of electricity that he was releasing from his horns.

"Those IDIOTS!" And with that he turned away and decided to look for the doctors instead, to look for those who are most needed instead.

_Badump!_

Meanwhile... in a certain past... a certain young brunet stood at the edge of the roof of Namimori's school building.

_Badump..._

He had his arms outstretched at each of his sides and he had a peaceful smile on his face as his eyes were shut. He could feel the wind rush through his brown locks... and slowly, he opened his eyes, revealing dark, dull orbs.

_Finally..._

_Ba...dump_

He moved one foot forward where there was no more ground and purposely... lost his footing...

_**Beeeeep...**_

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p>Oh my! What's happening in the past? How did Tsuna end up like that? Find out soon!<p>

I know, I know... you're probably angry for giving you a cliffy again... sorry I couldn't help it... but please... review? Hehe.


	51. The True Choice

_**Happy New Years guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapters of the stories I had UPDATED!**_

_**Beta'ed by Icy-chan (The Ice Within)!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 48<strong>_

_**A few weeks ago...**_

_**(In the Past)**_

"Eh, really?" Brown eyes peered curiously at the baseball star in front of him, holding the other's eyes steadily.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto replied as he put his hands behind his head, grinning at the casual and familiar position of his arms, "We'll soon be playing for the Championship for the Middle school division! This is gonna be a hard game! After all, there will be strong players coming from different schools."

"Tch. Who cares about those things anyway?"Gokudera huffed as he crossed his arms with annoyance; Tsuna turned to his right-hand man and sighed with a smile, "Maa, Yamamoto _loves_ baseball after all."

"Hahah! That's a bit too much neh? But anyway, you guys will come and watch right?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes shining with childish anticipation.

"Tch. Whatever." The right-hand man said looking absolutely uninterested.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Yamamoto then turned to Tsuna, completely oblivious of the annoyed tone of his friend, "What about you Tsuna?"

"H-huh? Me?"The brunet pointed at himself as if to make sure. The baseball star laughed and nodded enthusiastically, "You're coming too right?"

The brunet was about to smile, but as soon as he got a glimpse of Yamamoto's amber eyes, the smile that slowly crept, vanished. The way his eyes looked at Tsuna... it was different.

Was he really talking...to _him_?

"Tsuna?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Tsuna forced a smile. Was it him... or was smiling starting to get hard? "Of course I will."

Yamamoto must've noticed something was wrong and was about to ask when the teacher suddenly took the opportunity to enter their room. Hastily, everyone went to their seats. Yamamoto and Gokudera left Tsuna's desk to go back to their own seats.

"Alright everyone... I believe I promised you a quiz today."

Cue groans.

Tsuna, meanwhile, just stared outside the window and looked down the school gates. He immediately spotted a certain prefect leaning against one of the pillars of the gate. Hibari seemed to have been busy with all the disciplinary business lately.

Well... at least it had been more peaceful. He was starting to get tired of all those fights that the skylark seemed to propose all the time.

His attention then shifted to Kyoko and Chrome as soon as he heard familiar soft giggles. He watched as Kyoko whispered something in the illusionist's ear while Chrome nodded and smiled brightly in response. Tsuna's eyes softened as he saw this; Chrome was finally warming up. Tsuna then turned to Yamamoto and made a small smile. And Yamamoto was finally going to have his big break.

Somehow, all this relieved the soul of future Tsuna.

His friends... were finally happy.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch...<em>

"Arre? Where's Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked Gokudera as he took out his lunchbox.

Gokudera replied, "The baseball idiot is practicing, Juudaime! It seems like he'll be busy for the championship."

"That's good." Tsuna stood up from his seat, "I guess that means we'll have to get use eating lunch without Yamamoto from now on... since he'll be busy for all his practices."

"That won't be too hard Juudaime!" Gokudera grinned at the brunet, "The baseball freak was always so noisy with his annoying laughs and uninteresting stories!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Maa…Gokudera-kun."

"Are you two going to eat lunch on the rooftop?" The two turned their attention to Kyoko and Chrome who had approached them with lunchboxes in their hands.

"Yeah... you guys coming too?" The brunet asked. Of course, the two girls nodded, "Let's get going then."

"Hai Juudaime!" Gokudera quickly followed Tsuna out the classroom's door, followed by the remaining two who giggled softly and soon started chatting about cake shops.

As they walked through the buzzing halls, Tsuna noticed how quiet Gokudera had suddenly gotten. He frowned and looked at the silver-head bomber. He looked tense for some reason. Was there something wrong with him? Now that he thought about it, Gokudera had been acting a bit out of the ordinary lately. He had been hitting and arguing with Yamamoto less lately and had been too obedient.

"Gokudera-kun-" Tsuna was suddenly interrupted when Gokudera surprisingly spoke up first, "Juudaime... I hope you don't mind me asking. But... b-before the_incident_happened... had I become a great right-hand man...in the future I mean?"

The brunet immediately felt his heart beat a little too quickly. Whenever the topic was about the future, he'd start feeling nervous and unusually scared.

Fortunately, Gokudera had noticed the young boss' uncomfortable look, "G-gomen Juudaime! I understand if you don't want to talk about it!"

"N-no, it's fine. I'll gladly answer your question." Tsuna assured.

"R-Really?"

The brunet nodded, "You became a really great right-hand man Gokudera-kun. The best one yet."

Emerald eyes widened and a huge grin appeared, "R-Really Juudaime?"

Tsuna nodded once more and turned away, "So stop worrying about it, okay?" _'It's not important anyway...'_ He left the last part unsaid and let it trail into the back of his mind. For he knew the bomber would just argue about it, _'Besides... becoming my right-hand man... won't do you any good anymore. Because soon, you guys..."_ He turned back at Chrome and Kyoko who still kept chatting with one another, then at Gokudera, who looked deliriously happy, _'...won't be part of the mafia anymore...-'_

The brunet's train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted as he accidentally bumped into a student.

"Kya!" The girl fell on her bottom, while Gokudera immediately caught his Boss before he fell on the ground.

Before Tsuna could apologize, Gokudera spoke up, "Oi! Watch where you're-" Then his eyes widen as he uncharacteristically shut up. Tsuna looked at Gokudera questioningly before turning to the girl who slowly stood up. She had dark hair with green highlights and forest green eyes that were covered with huge round spectacles. She looked familiar-

"Asukai..." The silver head teen said, while looking rather tense.

Then something _clicked_.

She was the girl from the occult club! No wonder why Gokudera knew who she was. Tsuna turned back to his right hand man curiously. He couldn't help but wonder why the bomber was acting so strange.

As if not noticing Tsuna, the girl ran straight to the right hand man with glee, "Gokudera-san! I'm so glad to see you!"

Gokudera, for the first time ever, didn't look so comfortable, "A-ah..."

Tsuna then suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Kyoko looking at him curiously before whispering, "Is she... you know... Gokudera-kun's girlfriend?" Ah yes... the curiosity of a girl.

The young boss frowned, "I...I don't think so."

"So have you thought about it?" This caught their attention as they turned back to Gokudera and the girl who just asked.

Gokudera avoided her eyes, "Look... I told you I can't accept your-"

"But you're obviously interested!" Suddenly the girl's cheeks turned pink, "It...it would really make me happy if you try and reconsider."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it really possible? That girl is obviously confessing to Gokudera and the bomber was practically _hesitating_ to reject her! Gokudera _actually_liked someone?

The young boss was stunned. He never knew that.

"I guess you need more time." Asukai said in finality before walking away. However, she didn't look upset. Actually, it looked more like she was sure Gokudera was going to accept whatever this request she had given to him.

Tsuna looked at the retreating figure of the girl before turning back to his right-hand man, "Gokudera-kun...?"

Gokudera had that troubled look on his face, which the brunet immediately noted as he frowned. He called for the storm guardian one more time, this time, Gokudera had finally responded, "Ah! Gomenasai for not listening! Let's go eat our lunch then Juudaime?"

To Tsuna's surprise, the right-hand man had walked ahead without even waiting for his confirmation, which wasn't something Gokudera would often do. Not that he was being a spoiled brat or anything, but it was just so... _unusual_.

"W-wait... Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna went after the other, leaving Chrome and Kyoko to exchange looks before hesitantly following them.

* * *

><p><em>Rooftop<em>

"So what do you think?" Kyoko looked curiously at Chrome who shrugged and shook her head, then at Tsuna, "Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna frowned before also shaking his head, "I never noticed it 'til now though... But I'm finding it hard to believe that Gokudera-kun would actually... well... fall for a girl." And with that said, Tsuna couldn't help but feel guilty. Had he gotten used to Gokudera practically following him around that he never thought of the other actually secretly _liking_ someone? How selfish can he get?

And to prove his point Kyoko spoke, "Now Tsuna-kun... even people like Gokudera-kun would eventually like someone." And with that she giggled, "This is so interesting! I can't wait to see where this is going!"

Chrome chewed on her lower-lip, looking a bit nervous, "But Boss... won't it hinder his duty... as a right-hand man?"

Kyoko frowned as she turned to Tsuna, "Is...is that true?"

Chrome blinked as she explained to Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan... the storm man's respect for Boss' cannot be higher than anyone else's. His number one priority, as a right hand man, must only be Boss."

"But I don't understand. What does that have to do with-"

"Kyoko-chan... we all know, if someone falls for... someone... it's hard to pretend that you don't love him or her the _most_." Chrome silently spoke, "So... if the storm man falls for someone... it will be hard to prioritize Boss first-"

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna didn't dare look at Chrome as he spoke, "That's just selfish. Of course Gokudera-kun can fall for someone."

"Tsuna-kun!' Kyoko's face brightened as the brunet turned to them with a gentle look.

"What's so wrong with caring or loving for someone else?" Tsuna leaned against the fence behind him, "We can't control love. And if...that's what makes him happy... then we shouldn't hold him back."

Chrome looked unsure at first but nodded nonetheless, "I understand Boss."

Then the entrance of the roof opened revealing the hyper bomber, "Juudaime! I'm back! I've bought some juice for you too!"

Tsuna blinked in surprise, "E-eh? G-Gokudera-kun, you really didn't have to...-"

"Please accept it Juudaime!" Gokudera stretched it out in front of the brunet.

"But... weren't you supposed to buy food for _yourself_? Not _me_?" Tsuna said looking at the juice then at the storm guardian.

"I did!" As if to prove his point, he held up a plastic bag filled with food.

Tsuna could only sigh before accepting the juice with a small smile, "Thanks Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera grinned widely before sitting beside Tsuna and rummaging through his plastic bag. The brunet stared at Gokudera and let his smile slowly vanish. His caramel eyes then shifted to the juice box he was holding. And unconsciously he clutched it.

_He had to make Gokudera agree to the girl_.

TIMESKIP

The school bell rang signaling for the next subject for the afternoon._PE._

"Let's go Juudaime!" Gokudera spoke as he approached the brunet.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna turned to his right-hand with a nod. Gokudera was about to turn and leave the lockers to get change when Tsuna spoke up again, "Uhm...h-hey... Gokudera-kun..."

The bomber looked at him curiously, "Yes Juudaime?"

Unfortunately, before Tsuna could even open his mouth the teacher had called out to them, "The three of you! What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

"Three-?"

"Haha! On the way teach!" The two turned to see Yamamoto leaning on his lockers casually; of course this surprised them. They didn't see the baseball star the whole afternoon nor did they realize he was in class at all!

"What's with that look?" Yamamoto grinned at them.

"W-we didn't notice-"

"That I was here?" Yamamoto then chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Haha, well about that- I just snuck into the back not too long ago. I was pretty late that I was afraid the teacher wouldn't let me join in anymore. I love PE after all!"

And with that they left the room and continued on their way to the soccer field while letting the swordsman talk about his baseball practice. Tsuna sighed as he realized he won't be able to talk to Gokudera soon.

* * *

><p>Today in PE class they were going to have soccer! Woopie...<p>

"Stay in our team Juudaime!"

"No! Over here Tsuna!"

Tsuna sweat –dropped as he looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto. Unfortunately for the class, both Gokudera and Yamamoto had been chosen as Team Captains. Unfortunate in a way that they couldn't choose which side they wanted to be in so they were obviously having trouble choosing... and also because they were fighting over _Dame-Tsuna_.

"Uhm guys..."

"Maa, maa Gokudera. You had Tsuna on your team last time." Yamamoto pointed out.

"I don't care! As Juudaime's right-hand man, it is my duty to be in the same team as him... no matter what!" Gokudera retorted.

"Haha! Didn't you just make that rule up?"

"I did NOT!"

Their classmates watched the two like a tennis match while Tsuna sighed in exasperation. He was about to call the two off when he suddenly heard a murmur from a bunch of girls who were watching. He turned and was surprised to see Asukai. She and her friends didn't seem to notice Tsuna was watching them.

"Isn't that Gokudera-san?" One of her friends pointed at the bomber.

Asukai nodded as she smiled.

"What's with that look Saichi?" Her friend spoke while looking at Asukai teasingly.

'_So her first name is Saichi?'_ Tsuna thought.

"You like him don't you?" Her friend elbowed her, and despite the red face, Asukai shook her head, "No...of course not. I-I just look up to him."

"Oh really now?" The girl gave her a knowing look, "I heard you had been talking to Gokudera-san lately... about letting him _decide_...or something?"

"Could it be a confession~?"

"No! Of course not!" Asukai was tomato red as she lightly pushed her friend, "I know I'm totally _way_out of his league." She sighed.

Tsuna blinked in confusion. So Asukai wasn't confessing to Gokudera... then... what could she be-? His caramel eyes widened in realization. _'Of course! I should have known... but why is Gokudera-?'_

_His number one priority, as a right hand man, must only be Boss._

Tsuna looked away from the girls as soon as he heard Yamamoto call for him.

"Tsuna! You're on my team!" Yamamoto exclaimed with excitement as he raised a fist. Tsuna then turned to Gokudera and saw the bomber looking like he was gonna explode as he stared at his hand that formed a pair of scissors.

Of course, the typical rock-paper-scissors.

Tsuna forced a smile before running towards his new team.

* * *

><p>For the last time the school's bell rang, this time emphasizing for the end of classes. Gokudera, being the typical right-hand man, looked around for Tsuna to walk home with. But for some reason he couldn't find the brunet anywhere. He looked at the empty seat of the brunet. How'd he just vanished when the bell just rang?<p>

"Uhm... Gokudera-san..." Gokudera turned to the entrance and saw Asukai, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The bomber frowned but followed the girl nonetheless whilst ignoring the annoying murmurs of his classmates.

No sooner did they arrive at the back of the school building. It was the place where Gokudera had battled Tsuna. He could feel nostalgia sink in however this was interrupted as Asukai spoke up, "Gokudera-san... I want to hear your final answer."

"I told you-"

"I know you'll reject my _offer_ once more." Asukai firmly said, "But are you really saying this from the bottom of your heart? I can see it in you Gokudera Hayato. I _know_you want this! You just won't because-" Emerald eyes glared at her as if daring her to say _his_ name.

"I know what I want! This is just a challenge to my loyalty to confuse me!"

"You're just confusing yourself!" Asukai insisted, "Just say 'yes'! What's so wrong with-with joining the _Occult Club_?"

"I'm wasting my time joining activities when I can train stronger for Juudaime!" Gokudera then turned away from the girl before she could say anything else, "My priority...will always... _always_ be to the man I respect."

"But-"

Gokudera didn't bother to listen as he continued walking away. He already had enough of this.

It was his mistake to let himself be vulnerable when his Boss was in a coma. After that day he saw his Tenth commit a massacre... it was a huge blow for him. He couldn't bring himself to visit him at the hospital even when the guilt was eating him up slowly.

He tried to seek comfort by blowing up stuff...picking up fights with some gangsters. The bomber was just so lost... he had no idea on what to do. But suddenly...

"They found you didn't they?" Gokudera halted at the entrance of the classroom as he looked at a certain brunet seating on one of the desks near the window with wide eyes. Tsuna looked like he was in a daze as he stared at the orange sky outside, "Juudaime...?"

"During that time... when I was... in a _coma_... I heard you hang out with the Occult Club." Tsuna shut his eyes and smiled as he leaned back his seat, "Pretty sociable of you... neh?"

"J-Juudaime... I wasn't in my right mind at that time and I...-"

"You enjoyed yourself. I don't see what's so wrong with that." Caramel eyes turned to emerald ones and right then and there. Gokudera already knew what Tsuna was going to say, "Tell them you're accepting their offer to join the Occult Club."

"Juudaime. No. Please. I've already made my decision."

"Tell them what you really want."

"But I had!"

"That's what you think Gokudera-kun." Tsuna stood up and faced the window, "Tell me... what was the reason you started following me? What made you so loyal to me?"

"It's because... you Juudaime... you _saved_ me." Gokudera clenched his fists.

"And they _saved_ you too..." Tsuna chuckled, he couldn't help but laugh at that term, "Can't you at least give them your loyalty and attention too? I know you're willing to follow them. And don't worry... I completely understand..."

"But Juudaime-"

"Gokudera Hayato... as my right-hand man, it is your duty to do everything I say." Tsuna said putting in as much authority in his voice as possible while trying to push away the trembling tone, "So my order for you right here... right now is..."

Caramel met emerald and Gokudera already knew there was no more backing out on this. So slowly, he lowered his head... looking disheartened... yet relieved?

"I... will join the Occult club."

The brunet turned around and smiled, "Well then, what are you waiting for? Go and tell your new club members!"

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p><strong>In case no one understood: This chapter (and probably the future ones as well)all about what happened before Tsuna tried to jump off the roof... OKAY!?<strong>

**_Sorry if I disappoint you because of the cliffy of the previous chapter. Don't worry... we'll get there soon. *wink*_**

Oh yeah! Out of boredom and (probably) curiosity~ I made a poll! It's about… well… it's about… GAH! Just go and check it out!

**REVIEW!**


	52. You'll never know

**It's been awhile hasn't it? I apologize for that.. seriously. I've been busy for the past month and well... everything's been hectic.. I guess and tomorrow's my prom! Yay! (Not really excited)**

**Thanks again ****Lightning515**** for being concerned and for making me remember about updating this fic ;D haha**

**And you too Icy-chan! :DD**

**Beta'ed by Icy-chan**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 49<strong>_

"Tsuna-kun! Do you want to come with us this Saturday?" Kyoko asked as she approached the brunet towards his desk as soon as classes were done.

"Hm?" Tsuna looked up from his notes, "Saturday? What's the occasion?"

"K-Kyoko-chan wanted to invite me to hang out this Saturday at this cake shop… a-and…" Chrome was next to approach, looking bashful, "I just thought… Boss, might want to come as well?"

Tsuna chuckled softly and smiled, "Thanks for being considerate Chrome… but what if Kyoko-chan wanted to hang out with you only?"

"Tsuna-kun…!" Kyoko pouted, "I really don't mind at all! The more the merrier after all! And Haru-chan's coming along too! And it would be great if Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun could come along as well!"

Tsuna scratched his head, "Oh really? Then I guess I don't mind going." His caramel eyes then darted to his best friends' seat, "But I'll have to tell you guys in advance that both Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto won't be able to make it."

Chrome blinked in surprise, "The storm-man too?" Apparently, she was always used to seeing Gokudera being around the young Decimo wherever he goes. Hearing about the bomber not being able to make it during a hangout was kind of… shocking, to put it simply. Gokudera would practically start pointing out the dangers of having his boss walk around town so casually, adding in some points about assassinations and unexpected ambushes which will endanger Tsuna's precious life and other nonsense that will soon lead him to just tag along for the sake of protecting the small brunet.

"Yeah." Tsuna suddenly looked uncomfortable, but he immediately hid this with an uneasy smile, "He's busy with his Occult club."

"Oh. Are you talking about that weird club he had recently joined in?" Hana had entered the conversation with arms crossed, "Never thought that monkey was the social type."

"Oh yeah… Gokudera-kun had joined the Occult club." Kyoko murmured, "He seemed to be busy lately."

"But he seems to be enjoying himself." Hana spoke nonchalantly.

"…" Tsuna did not make a comment as he stared at his notes before closing the small notebook and putting it in his bag.

"Boss?" Chrome turned to Tsuna looking a bit concerned. The brunet responded by looking up with a small smile, "I better get going. I have homework to finish."

"So soon?" Kyoko blinked, "Don't you want to come with us and watch Yamamoto-kun's baseball practice?"

"Maybe next time." Tsuna spoke while shrugging on his bag.

"Actually Sawada, for your information, we weren't given any homework for today." Hana pointed out.

Tsuna turned to Hana, looking slightly amused which made the said girl raise an eyebrow, "I have special homework. The teacher's gave them to me today to help me with my low grades, and I have my tutor's homework as well… so yeah. I have to get them done so that I won't have any problems this Saturday."

The three girls remained silent as the brunet left with a wave.

Hana sighed, making Chrome and Kyoko look at her.

"Hana-chan?"

"When did he become such a good liar?"

Chrome blinked at the statement before asking, "What do you mean?"

Hana turned to them skeptically, "Don't tell me you didn't notice. Everything he said was a downright lie."

"What makes you say that?" Kyoko frowned in confusion.

"He wasn't given any special homework at all because not once was he ever called by the teacher. We were with him all day. And if his tutor _did_ give him homework that he wants to finish up before Saturday, then he doesn't need to worry about time. It's Monday for crying out loud." Hana rolled her eyes while Chrome and Kyoko exchanged worried looks.

* * *

><p>The chatter of the students around didn't seem to reach Tsuna's ears as he casually walked across the halls. He could only look at his shoes with a blank look, trying to get used to the silence that surrounded him. He had to admit, he missed the bickering of both Yamamoto and Gokudera.<p>

He _will_ miss the bickering of the both.

His pace slowed down as he passed Gokudera's Club, and he couldn't help but peek in. He saw the bomber discussing with some club members about UMAs and he looked very pleased with himself as the others intently listened to his every word.

Tsuna made a small smile and left just as Gokudera turned to the door, as if he had sensed a presence before shaking his head. After seeing no one at the door, he had gone back to discussing about his current findings of a UMA student from a neighboring school.

The brunet had left the building and was now on the way towards the school's gate. But for some reason, his feet seemed to want to take a little detour as he finds himself heading towards the direction of the baseball field.

He sighed at his intentions, but nevertheless, he did not fight against it.

He soon found himself standing right outside the fence of his destination, watching some students practice their throws and swings. A familiar laugh filled the young boss' ears as he turned to see Yamamoto, not too far from the field, playing catch with a fellow teammate.

Tsuna couldn't resist a smile as he saw his rain guardian having fun, despite the fact that their competition was drawing near. But then again, Yamamoto is already great at baseball. Heck, he could pass off as a pro!

And now that that came into his mind, he couldn't help but pray that in the near future, he will hopefully become one.

"Look out!"

A voice called out, and automatically, Tsuna looked up, just in time to see a ball heading his way. Without an effort, he caught the ball and stared at it curiously. No sooner did a member run towards him, "I'm so sorry- wait, wow! Did you catch it?"

Tsuna blinked, "Sort of." He then threw the baseball to the teen, who caught it immediately.

"That was a great throw!"

"Uhh… I don't think it was much of a throw though…" Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"You should join our team! We'd love to have a new member!" The other persisted.

Tsuna chuckled, "Nah, it's fine. Just because I know how to catch and throw doesn't really mean I'm applicable for this sport."

"You'll never know…"

The brunet shook his head before leaving with a wave, "I _do_ know. Sorry, but this road is already taken by my best friend. And I have my own road to take."

The baseball member looked at Tsuna in confusion but the brunet just waved it off as he spoke once more, "Thanks for the offer though."

And with that he left, not even noticing a stunned Yamamoto who had apparently heard what his best friend had just said. He turned to the brunet with a frown.

* * *

><p>To say the least, the days passed by pretty quickly and before Tsuna knew it, it was already Friday. However, the fact that time was slowly slipping from his grasp was least of his concern for lately, he had been having a feeling… he was being followed.<p>

He stood by the hallways by the window while watching the school grounds with a frown. He had been trying to reveal who the perpetrator was but it seemed to be a little harder than he thought. He had consulted Hibari about the matter and had asked him if he had seen anyone suspicious lately.

The cloud guardian, unfortunately, did not find anyone suspicious and immediately left as he seemed to have more disciplinary duties to attend to. Tsuna wanted to ask Reborn, but he didn't feel like talking to his tutor. Every time he sees him, he could practically see those onyx eyes sending him a silent question that was at the same time, so loud with its intentions.

_Are you ready to go back to the future?_

No. He was obviously not ready. He still hasn't finished his _task_ yet. Not just yet.

Tsuna didn't realize he was gripping the window's sill a little too hard and immediately lets it go. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"You EXTREMELY okay Sawada?"

The brunet almost jumped in surprise as he turned to see Ryohei looking at him curiously.

"O-oniisan. I didn't notice you coming." Tsuna forced a smile.

Ryohei didn't seem to buy it as he raised an eyebrow, "You seem to be EXTREMELY troubled!"

"Oh… uh I guess so. It's no big deal." The brunet lied casually.

Ryohei kept on staring at the small teen, still not believing him. As Tsuna noticed this, he decided to immediately steer the topic, "So… what brings you here? Looking for Kyoko-chan? I think I remember her heading to the classroom."

"Nope, I'm not looking for her." Then Ryohei's grey eyes lit up as he continued, "I came here to look for you to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna blinked and stared at the sun guardian questioningly, "What for?"

"I'm having an EXTREME boxing match tomorrow! I'm inviting you to EXTREMELY come and EXTREMELY watch! And maybe, once you see the EXTREMENESS of boxing, you'll finally join the boxing club to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed with pure enthusiasm that Tsuna couldn't help but step back a bit.

"I-I'm really grateful for your invitation oniisan. But I believe Kyoko-chan told you about her plans this Saturday…?" Tsuna said while scratching the side of his face with a finger.

"You mean her EXTREME hang-out to the cake shop?"

Tsuna nodded, "I'm kind of going with her."

"NO!" Tsuna was taken aback at the sudden outburst, and before he knew it, he was grabbed by the shoulders and was shaken in a rough manner, "You're a MAN Sawada! YOU MUST EXTREMELY WATCH MY EXTREME BOXING MATCH AND HANG–OUT WITH ME LIKE A MAN TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna's eyes were now swirls as he stammered, "But h-how can I hang-out with you w-when you're in the boxing ring?"

"Oniichan!" Ryohei stopped shaking the brunet before turning around to see Kyoko pouting, trying to look upset, and behind her was Chrome who tilted her head in curiosity, "K-Kyoko!"

"Mou, are you trying to force Tsuna-kun to join your boxing club again?" Kyoko sighed in exasperation.

"Of course not. I'm EXTREMELY inspiring Sawada to join the boxing club by making him watch my match tomorrow!" Ryohei proclaimed.

Kyoko's eyebrows furrowed, "Tomorrow? But Tsuna-kun's hanging out with us tomorrow."

"Ah… well…"

The auburn haired girl sighed before turning to her brother with a smile, "Gomen oniichan, but Tsuna-kun's coming with us." She stuck her tongue out playfully, "First come, first serve!"

Ryohei looked at her a bit dumbfounded before hanging his head in defeat. There's no winning with her sister. AT ALL.

"You okay Boss?" Chrome asked Tsuna as she put a supporting hand on the Boss' back. Tsuna held his head and shook it, "Yeah I'm fine. Oniichan still holds his enthusiasm I see."

"Sorry about that Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled apologetically, "Oniisan really wants you in his boxing club."

Tsuna nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head and turned to watch Ryohei leave with an air of defeat, "Unfortunately for him, I'm not really cut out for that."

Kyoko shrugged, "You'll never know until you try. Oniichan just doesn't choose anyone to join you know. You probably have something special in you that make him want you to be part of his club."

Chrome nodded in agreement making Tsuna smile, "We're all special."

Kyoko giggled, "Come on, let's get to class. Lunch break will be over soon."

"Have you eaten your lunch Boss?" Chrome asked.

"Y…yeah." He lied.

* * *

><p>TIMESKIP<p>

_(Saturday… Sawada's Residence)_

"OI! Baka-Tsuna! Wake up!"

Tsuna groaned as he felt a certain cow child jump up and down on his bed, disturbing him from his recess of reality. The brunet wanted nothing more but to just sleep in. Last night, he had actually snuck out of the house to investigate the one who kept spying on him. It was worrying him senseless especially since he had no idea what kind of danger the spy will be to him but more importantly… to his family.

Fluttering his eyes open, he groggily pushed himself up, thus halting Lambo from hopping. He gave the cow an annoyed look, but Lambo paid no mind to this as he grinned and started bouncing up and down again, "Where's I-pin?" Usually the Chinese girl would be around to scold Lambo.

"She's getting ready!" Lambo replied, "Lambo-san and I-pin will come too!"

Tsuna blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Huh? To where?"

"To cake shop! Baka-Tsuna!"

Then it hit him. He almost forgot about the hang-out! He turned to his alarm clock and paled as he saw it was past 9:30, "I-I'm late!"

"Haha! Baka-Tsuna!" Lambo laughed just in time as Tsuna fell off his bed while trying to untangle himself from his sheets.

The brunet couldn't help but agree with Lambo in that one as he chanted _'idiot'_ again and again in his mind. As soon as he was free from his blanket he stood up and rushed towards the bathroom and immediately washed up.

Once he was done he went to his closet and randomly grabbed a purple hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"Neh Lambo… how'd you know I was going to the cake shop today?" Tsuna asked as he started unbuttoning his pajama.

"Kyoko told Lambo-san!"

"Err… when did she actually tell you?"

"Today! Baka-Tsuna doesn't know what date it is today! Haha!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "That's not the point…"

"Kyoko said she'll wait for Lambo-san and Baka-Tsuna downstairs!" Lambo exclaimed.

Tsuna's eyes then widened, "Wait… you're telling me Kyoko's here already? How long-? Ah! Never mind!" Ignoring Lambo's annoying laugh he quickly dressed himself up and tried to comb his hair as quick as he can before grabbing Lambo, "And I bet she invited you and I-pin along."

Instead of answering, Lambo spoke, "Lambo-san's gonna eat LOTS of cake! Nyahaha!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes but smiled. Immediately, he descended down the stairs and turned towards the leaving room where Kyoko and the others might be waiting.

"S-sorry for making you guys wait-!" He then froze as he saw a certain baseball star talking with the three girls cheerfully and a bomber who kept grumbling about idiots.

Green eyes then turned to him before shining with admiration (or something like that),

"Juudaime!"

Next was the cheerful swordsman who turned to him with a grin,

"Haha! Yoh Tsuna! You weren't expecting us weren't you?"

Tsuna looked stunned as he spoke, "Y-Yamamoto… Go… Gokudera-kun."

_**End Of Chapter**_

* * *

><p>Yeah... it wasn't much.. and I'm really really sorry for leaving you guys hanging! Cliffhangy, I feel like it's already a part of me... just like this runny nose and never-ending sneezes.<p>

Review?


	53. In the matter of Trust

**BOOM! Finally! I have updated! I hope you guys like this and I'm sorry for stalling!**

**Beta'ed by Icy-chan!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 50<strong>_

Tsuna's hyper intuition was acting up and the brunet looked around for the cause of it, feeling, quite suddenly, a weird sense of eeriness settled in him. And then it came to him clearly – they were being followed. He was sure of it. But… the follower hasn't made the move yet. He turned back towards his friends, ignoring the bewildered looks he received from them, and wondered if the person following him was an ally of the Vongola.

Probably not.

"Tsuna-kun?"

The young boss turned towards Kyoko, and immediately, he was aware of everyone staring at him. He blinked and forced a small, awkward smile. The attention felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked, a frown etching her worried face.

"Tsuna-san seems distracted." Haru pointed out.

"Oh… uh! It's nothing, I was just thinking." Tsuna didn't want to ruin their day by introducing the bad news. But then he noticed they didn't look so reassured, so hastily he decided to change the subject, "So Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! I-I thought you had some stuff to do this weekend. I was pretty surprised when you guys showed up!"

"Haha! Maa, maa… just because we've been busy with practice, doesn't mean I can't show up for an outing with you guys!" Yamamoto grinned.

"That's right Juudaime! There's a time for everything, even for those stupid clubs!" Gokudera scoffed.

"Hahi! You say that, but you're actually enjoying the new club you joined." Haru exclaimed, making the bomber blush a, "I-what? Of course I don't, you stupid woman!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera."

Tsuna chuckled a bit before sighing in relief. The subject had been completely diverted.

"Boss…"

The brunet almost jumped in surprise as he completely forgot about Chrome. He turned to see the illusionist looking at him with concern. "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"U-uhh, no!" Then he looked at the others, and was stunned to see Yamamoto and Gokudera looking at him seriously. He avoided their eyes as he turned to see Haru and Kyoko chatting with each other excitedly.

He just couldn't tell them. He'll ruin everything if he did.

The small teen wanted to groan in frustration, why did he have to be the harbinger of horrible news?

Once more, he finds himself arguing with himself. He might as well tell them, because apparently, they won't believe his lies anymore. They're not that easy to fool anymore, much to his dismay.

However, before Tsuna could even open his mouth to speak, Lambo suddenly hopped towards the brunet, shocking and interrupting him in the process.

"Baka-Tsuna! Lambo-san wants ice cream!"

"You stupid cow!" Gokudera grabs Lambo from his boss, "It's still too early for that!"

"Wait!" Tsuna then took this opportunity of distraction by grabbing Lambo back, "I-I'll buy Lambo some ice cream. He might start whining."

"But he'll be having too much sweets." Haru frowned, "I mean, we'll be eating cakes after all."

"It's just one ice cream." Tsuna insisted, "I, uhh… kind of owe Lambo one."

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san deserves ice cream!" Lambo cheered.

"Well… if you say so…" Yamamoto exchanged looks with Chrome while Gokudera stepped up, "I'll come with you too, Juudaime!"

"No! I mean, it's okay… you don't have to. I won't take long; you guys go ahead. I'll meet up with you at the cake shop." The brunet said with a small smile.

"But… Tsuna-kun-"

"I'll come back immediately. I promise." And without waiting for a response, Tsuna immediately ran off. Everyone exchanged looks while I-pin quickly left to follow Tsuna and the cow child.

"Oi Baka-Tsuna! Lambo-san wants chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate!" Lambo exclaimed while waving his arms above him as if to emphasize his point. The brunet just chuckled before looking up to see an ice cream store nearby. He turned around to check if anyone was following him, or if his friends were nearby. He sighed in relief, as he saw no one before lining up for the ice cream. He then looked down at Lambo and softly spoke, "Lambo, I have to leave you for awhile… can you buy your own ice cream? I'll be right back as soon as possible."

"Lambo-san can take care of ice cream! Nyahaha!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped and was about to speak again, when he was interrupted by a tug on his pants. He looked down and was surprised to see I-pin, "I-pin! You… you followed us?"

The ex-assassin nodded, "I-pin want to make sure if Tsuna-san okay!"

"I'm fine." The young boss assured as he knelt down, "Hey I-pin, I have a favor to ask you."

"Favor?"

"Yap." Tsuna put Lambo down next to the Chinese girl, "Can you buy your ice cream for awhile while I leave to do something?"

I-pin frowned in worry and Tsuna was a bit impressed that she could find it in herself to worry over someone like him even when he was bribing her with ice cream. Kids often fell for ice cream.

"I'll be right back immediately. I swear. I just have to… uhm… to look for a bathroom." Tsuna smiled as he ignored Lambo's obnoxious laugh, "I really have to go."

I-pin's eyebrows shot up in understanding, and all worry left without a trace, "Understood! I-pin buys ice cream!"

The brunet felt a bit guilty for lying to the child but nevertheless handed the girl some money, "You can pick your own ice cream as well." He puts a hand on her hand and assured her once more, "I'll be back before you know it."

I-pin watched as the teen stood up and left. She reached out hesitantly but the brunet had already gone far, "Tsuna-san."

'_Right. Finally I can look for this stalker.'_ Tsuna thought as he ran through the streets with neck-breaking speed. He stopped for a moment and looked around, trying to ignore the bustling people around him. Suddenly, he sensed someone pass behind him in lightning speed. He turned around with a glare. The perpetrator was near. He ran back and his eyes widened as he saw a suspicious looking person walking ahead of him. Tsuna was determined to go after him, but the people around him seemed to have multiplied as he soon found himself having a hard time trying to move around.

"S-sumimasen…" He said politely as he pushed some people out of the way, _'Almost there!'_

His eyes never left the person as he kept wiggling his way towards him. The stranger suddenly turned sideways. But all he saw was a pair of shades instead of eyes. The brunet was stunned as he was sure he just looked at him.

But he was quickly snapped out of his state of shock as the person ran.

"O-oi!" Tsuna quickened his pace, determined to reach the unknown character. Unaware that he was slowly nearing a pedestrian lane, "Come back!" He exclaimed as he finally got out of the crowd, but before he could even step on the road a hand had grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

Tsuna yelped when a car that honked loudly rushed passed the place he was about to pass by.

He sighed in relief before turning around to thank the stranger who saved him, but was frozen in shock as he saw his guardian of storm, "G-Gokudera-kun?"

The bomber did not look happy, "Juudaime, you could've died there!"

The small teen flinched a bit and tried to ignore the people who were staring and muttering how careless he had been, "I-I'm sorry… I was just…" His caramel eyes darted back to where he last saw the stranger, and much to his dismay, he wasn't there anymore.

Gokudera frowned but did not say anything. The brunet couldn't help but wish he did. The silence coming from the right-hand man was not something he was used to. He winced as he watched Gokudera gesture him back before hesitantly following him.

"Gokudera-kun, look…" He sighed, "I'm sorry for-"

"Juudaime, did we do something wrong?"

Tsuna found himself staring up in surprise, but he did not see the other's expression, for he had his back face. He shook his head, "Of… of course not! You guys didn't do anything wrong as far as I'm concerned."

"Is it because of our clubs, Juudaime?"

"Wha- No! No-!"

Gokudera had turned to him. His face was trying to hide the frustrations in his eyes, "What's happening?"

Tsuna had stopped in his tracks to stare at those emerald green eyes. He frowned. He didn't know whether he should tell him or not. Whether it was the right thing or not. He couldn't tell anything from what's best or what's right anymore.

"Juudaime." He watched as those pale hands clenched tightly, "During the time you wanted me to join the Occult club, my mind was clouded with doubt and uncertainty."

The brunet looked down his shoes as he suddenly found them interesting.

"_Is this what Juudaime really wants? Or is he testing me?_ These were the thoughts that kept ringing in my mind." Gokudera quietly said, "I didn't know if I should really join or not. Protecting you, Juudaime, is my number one priority and I just couldn't distract myself with such activities."

'_But you deserved it…'_ Tsuna silently thought before looking up to stare at the bomber, _'I know you deserved it.'_

"It was what kept me from accepting all those requests." The bomber admitted, "But then you gave me that determined look. And I couldn't find myself to say _no_."

"Then why didn't you say no?" The question was asked quietly, as if the brunet didn't want him to answer. But he did anyway.

"Because I trusted you."

The young boss' eyes widened once more and immediately he looked away from the other's unwavering gaze.

"But I don't know if what I did was right anymore." Gokudera bit his lower lip, "Ever since I joined… it's like Juudaime had been pushing me away."

Tsuna tensed at what he heard. And suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up once more. His sight met with a confused looking Gokudera who asked with a slight hint of hesitation.

"Juudaime, not just me… but the others too…" He kept staring, "You… you _trust_ us, right?"

He did not know what made him hold his breath as if he was preparing for a hit. He did not know the reason for the sudden quickening of his heart. He puts his hands inside the pockets of his hoody, to hide the trembling. _'Am I afraid?'_

"Juudaime-"

"Of course I do." Tsuna spoke up; he tried to meet the other's emerald eyes before breathing out, "Of course I do…"

Right there and then… he perfectly knew from the small crack that he barely heard… that he knew was _lying_.

Fortunately, Gokudera believed in him as he looked at him in a bit of relief. He looked like he was going to thank him, but the brunet couldn't help but wish he wouldn't. He didn't want to be thanked for lying. Luckily, the bomber decided on just grinning at him and finally they went on their way back to I-pin, Lambo and the others.

* * *

><p>A certain group was standing outside a small cake shop of Namimori. Obviously waiting for some other people that would soon join them.<p>

"Oh! Here they come!" Kyoko spoke up as she waved at the four figures heading their way.

"Took you guys long enough." Yamamoto grinned as he turned to Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Juudaime had a perfectly good reason!" The right-hand man reasoned.

The brunet chuckled half-heartedly, "I uhh… got side-tracked."

"Did you two enjoy your ice creams?" Haru asked the two children who were covered with chocolates around their mouths. They nodded in response. Kyoko giggled softly before taking out a handkerchief to wipe their faces.

"Why don't we get in?" Yamamoto suggested as he opened the door of the small cake shop for the others to enter. Unfortunately, they were unaware of the eyes watching them. All except Tsuna who was the last one to enter. He turned to look around with caution.

"Tsuna?" The brunet turned back to Yamamoto and smiled. Quickly he entered before the baseball star could ask him any questions.

"So what are you guys having?" Kyoko asked at the others with a bright smile.

"I'll have what you guys will have." Yamamoto shrugged, not really sure what the delicious looking cakes were called. Tsuna nodded as if agreeing with the swordsman while Gokudera grumbled something about 'desserts' and 'disgusting'.

"Lambo-san wants everything!" Lambo bounced as they took their seats.

"Lambo behave!" I-pin scolded.

"Boys…" Haru rolled her eyes before turning to Chrome and Kyoko, "Chrome-chan, what about you? What do you want? I have a menu here!"

"Their Soufflés here are amazing though! You've gotta try it." Kyoko cheerfully pointed out at the menu.

"And then there's the Sachertorte!" Haru exclaimed excitedly, "And oh! The Prinzregententorte! It's a sponge cake covered with butter cream and dark chocolate gaze!"

"E-eto…" Chrome looked at her two best friends timidly.

"Esterhazy torte is worth tasting too, Chrome-chan." Haru added cheerfully.

"I-I think I would like… t-the Angel cake." The illusionist mumbled. She turned to Kyoko who nodded, "That's a great choice! Their angel cakes are the best!"

A waitress then approached their tables to ask for their orders. And once they were done, they strike up a conversation. Their first subject was criticizing Tsuna's order.

"Why'd you only buy a shake, Tsuna-kun? There were some really great cakes." Kyoko spoke looking upset.

"Oh, uhm. I really don't feel that hungry." The brunet reasoned.

"B-but, it really doesn't fill up your stomach. It's all about the taste desu!" Haru insisted.

"Leave Juudaime alone! It's what he wanted!" Gokudera crossed his arms, "Besides, if Juudaime wants some cake, he can get some from me."

"Hahi? Haru wants to share her cake with Tsuna-san too!" Haru exclaimed, wanting to take the opportunity of spoon-feeding the brunet with a cake. She tried to fight down the blush as she imagined this.

"I…I might not like the cake… so m-maybe I'll give it to Boss instead…" Chrome shyly muttered. She did not dare look up just in case someone was staring at her.

Kyoko giggled as she spoke, "Well I would really want Tsuna-kun to taste my favorite here, the soufflé. Luckily I ordered that!"

Yamamoto chuckled and Tsuna couldn't help but sweat-dropped. Suddenly the rain guardian spoke, "I know! Why don't we hold a contest?"

"Contest?"

Yamamoto grinned and nodded, "Let's find what Tsuna's favorite will be!"

Tsuna almost fell out of his chair at what he heard. What is it with them always putting him in the center of everything?

"You idiot! We'll have to order everything in the menu to find out!" Gokudera scowled.

The grin on the swordsman's face, however, did not falter as he continued, "Maa, maa… what I meant to say is, why don't we let Tsuna choose which cake or dessert he likes most from our orders?"

"But… w-wait… why me?"

"Because you didn't order any cakes." Yamamoto casually replied.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san will win!" Lambo excitedly proclaimed, only to get a hit on the head by the bomber.

"You're not joining stupid cow." Gokudera looked away as he ignored the cries of Lambo and Haru's scolding.

The brunet could only sigh as he sunk lower to his seat. But immediately, he perked up as their topic then went to Yamamoto's upcoming baseball match.

"I really can't wait to watch!" Kyoko smiled as she turned to Yamamoto.

"Haha! I can't wait for the match. But… I feel kind of nervous." The baseball star admitted as he scratched the back of his head, "I can't help but feel like I'm not practicing enough."

"Don't be silly." Kyoko spoke, "We know you've been working hard, neh Chrome-chan?"

Chrome made a small nod, "You always leave last…"

Tsuna nodded absentmindedly. He always saw Yamamoto leaving the baseball practice late, when he himself was late from cleaning the classroom alone.

Just goes to show how important baseball was for him.

The raven-haired teen then turned to Tsuna and hesitantly spoke, "Uhm… Hey Tsuna…"

"Yeah?" Tsuna took the shake from the waitress who approached them before looking at his best friend.

Yamamoto hesitated as a certain memory flashed in his mind.

_"I_do _know. Sorry, but this road is already taken by my best friend. And I have my own road to take."_

"The thing is-"

"Oh the cakes are here!" Haru exclaimed as she watched the waitress approach them with a tray of their orders. Tsuna sipped his shake and stared at the desserts with interest.

"You were saying, baseball freak?" Gokudera hardly looked interested but there was a hint of curiosity in his tone. Yamamoto hesitated as he watched Tsuna turn to him as well.

He chuckled weakly, "No… nevermind."

"Let the contest begin!" Kyoko giggled.

"Tsuna-san! Try my cake first!" Haru exclaimed as she neatly took a small piece of her cake. The brunet was taken aback as the fork was thrust to his face, "Uhm-"

However they were all interrupted by a small tremor and a loud explosion.

"GYAAAH!" Lambo jumped towards Haru's arms, while everyone else looked around in shock and distress.

"Hahi! W-what was that?!" Haru looked around in panic.

"Over there!" Yamamoto pointed at the open entrance of the shop. All eyes widened as they saw the burning building across the street. Like a chain reaction, everyone stood up and crowded out the room to check it out.

"An explosion?" Kyoko muttered looking worried and scared.

"We should check it out." Gokudera muttered as he stood up from his seat, while everyone else exchanged looks but soon followed either way.

Tsuna followed the bomber towards the crowd. He heard some murmurs from some random people.

"It looked like an explosion!"

"Probably a malfunction of a machine or something?"

"Or maybe a bomb."

Tsuna paled at what he heard. A horrible thought struck him as he remembered the person following them. Could it be his doing? Was that explosion meant for him?

"Juudaime, over here!" Tsuna looked up to see the others already standing outside, Gokudera waving at him.

"Yeah, I'm-" Then he saw _him_. Tsuna froze as he stared at the familiar man at the other side of the crowd. Then the man suddenly walked away and Tsuna suddenly found himself trying to follow the other. Just as he was about to squeeze out of a crowd a hand grabbed his wrist.

He turned to see Yamamoto, "Tsuna, where are you going?"

The brunet had to follow the guy, for apparent reasons. What if that was the guy who caused the explosion? What if the explosion was _really_ meant for him? If so, it would probably his entire fault that innocent people were getting injured for no reason at all!

He had to stop this enemy.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto. But I have to go-" He tried to pull off his wrist, but the grip just tightened.

"No. You're not going anywhere. It's dangerous-"

"You don't even know what I'm going to do." Tsuna said with a frown.

"No. But I always know it's not safe." Yamamoto had that serious look once more.

"Juudaime-!" Gokudera then emerged from the crowd, looking frantic. But as soon as he saw his young boss, he immediately calmed. Then he noticed Yamamoto holding onto the small teen, "What's happening?"

"I… I just have to go somewhere." Tsuna looked up. He could still see the guy and he could probably still catch up-

"Where are you going, Juudaime? I'll come with you."

"No!" The young boss tugged his arm once more, "I don't need you to- please, Yamamoto. Just let me go."

"No. It's too dangerous… there are too many people-"

"You guys will have to let me go one way or another." The tone in Tsuna's voice suddenly darkened and his best friends couldn't help but look at him in stunned silence, "I'll fight you if I have to."

"J-Juudaime…"

Yamamoto's grip slackened but the swordsman didn't seem to notice.

Slowly, the brunet looked up and they couldn't help but flinch as they unconsciously imagined dull caramel eyes staring up at them.

"You're going to have to let go of me, either way." The brunet spoke softly.

Why did that sound like… it was _meaning_ something else?

The young boss took their silence as an advantage as he pulled his hand from the other's grasp without much effort and ran off.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna ran off ignoring their calls. His mind echoed with only one thought for them. Hoping they will understand, _'Trust me._'

He looked around, trying to find the possible suspect (aka the one who had been following the whole morning) of the explosion and saw him turning towards an alley. He quickly followed suite, only to end up in a dead-end.

'_Where is he?'_ He looked around with a scowl.

Nothing. Nothing but the trash and the dirty, vandalized walls that shaded the dark path. The brunet looked up to see if he had escaped by the roof, but found no one. His footsteps echoed in the suspiciously silent area, as he got deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"I know you're out there." Tsuna said loudly, "I know you've been following me! So it's no use hiding-!"

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_

He halted his steps and turned around as he undoubtedly heard his name. He was stunned as he looked at the newcomer standing by the entrance of the alleyway.

Caramel eyes met with mismatched ones.

_He never expected…_

"M-Mukuro…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nope… don't get the wrong idea… xD Seriously, I apologize... for another cliffy (don'tkillmeplease). I guess this is really gonna be a 'thing' in this story... suspense... OwO<strong>

**Anyway! Thanks for your reviews and faves and alerts guys! I really am grateful and I honestly do read your reviews (those awesome songs you've been suggesting, I love listening to them) I swear someday I'm gonna find some time to give my appreciation to you guys. I really don't want you to think I'm being a snob. Because I'm not. Seriously not. I may be lazy... stupid... annoying...busy... but never a snob.**

**THANKS A LOT! A THOUSAND CHU'S for YOU!**


	54. The Doubtful Heart

Apparently… time passed so quickly.. Summer passed, my birthday passed and Their Boss' birthday passed… IMSOSORRYFORTHEVERYLATEUPDATE! I didn't mean to let you get the wrong idea of me abandoning the story! College is just so hard… and I had been suffering with a mild case of writer's block…and laziness :v

Anyway I should probably stop rambling…! But one last thing.. thank you so much for the reviews QAQ they almost made me cry and to **DarkSoullessMoonlightX **for making a haiku for Their Boss (You should check it out, it's so cool!) that cured my temporary writer's block! THANKS A LOT EVERYONE! You're like the pillars to my story… the cookies for my depression…the-the ice coffee for my sleepiness and well.. you get the point. xD

Now on to the story!

_**BETA'ED BY THE ICE WITHIN (ICY-CHAN)**_

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

Tsuna, along with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and I-pin had gone to hang-out. Everything was all well but Tsuna kept sensing that something was wrong. Someone was following them. He managed to separate from the others twice to reveal the stalker. First by using the excuse of buying Lambo an ice cream and second, by using the explosion from the building across to the shop they were in, as a distraction. Apparently, he failed at the first for Gokudera had found him before he could find the stalker himself. And as for the second attempt…

He found Mukuro…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 51<strong>_

"Mu…Mukuro…" Tsuna relaxed as he realized it was only his mist guardian, "What do you want?"

The illusionist chuckled at the blunt tone but answered, "Kufufu, nothing actually." The brunet caught the interest glinting in his mismatched eyes, thus making his frown deepen. There was a moment of silence as Mukuro continued staring at him, as if observing a very fine specimen.

Sighing Tsuna walked past Mukuro, "Well, if you're not going to tell me what you're doing here I'm leaving-"

_Slam!_

Tsuna turned to the hand that had slammed to the wall beside him, thus blocking his exit. He glared at Mukuro with a scowl, who in return, ignored it, "I should be asking you that, Vongola. It's not everyday I see you in an alleyway."

"Right back at you."

"Oh? Don't tell me you missed me."

"Hardly."

Mukuro frowned at the brunet's sudden change of attitude. He was acting a little colder and distant - and much to his disappointment, harder to embarrass. He shook his head as he let another chuckle pass his lips, "I see… and just to let you know, you don't have to worry – I'm not the one who had been stalking you the entire day."

Surprise flashed on the brunet's face before quickly being covered with a blank look, "I know." He hesitated, "How much did you hear?"

"Not much, I assure you."

Tsuna bit his lower lip. He looked away from Mukuro to stare at the darker part of the alley. He knew Mukuro wasn't the one who had been following him and his friends. It was impossible after all. Mukuro was still in his prison, and obviously he was just facing one of his illusions right now.

"You need to stop possessing Chrome. You're going to tire her out."

"My dear Chrome will understand." He waved him off, "After all… I had to take this rare opportunity of talking to the time-travelling boss."

The glare Tsuna gave Mukuro almost made the man himself back off. Something was totally wrong with the young boss. He wasn't his usual self. His eyes travelled down to the cracked ring.

"Tell me Mukuro…" Tsuna's voice seemed to sound different. Like it was echoing two different voices, "How did you find out about me, exactly?"

Mukuro continued to stare before shutting his eyes as he made an exasperated smile, "Oya, oya… I thought you were stronger than this Vongola."

The glare grew fiercer and it was just probably Mukuro or were his eyes turning into reddish brown?

"Answer me, Mukuro…" He narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"How demanding…" Mukuro narrowed his eyes as well, "You changed a lot during those ten years. You've got more guts." The brunet roughly grabbed the arm that had been blocking his exit.

"Mukuro…" He gripped the arm tightly.

The illusionist didn't seem bothered by the sudden action; instead he stared at the hand that held his arm. Specifically, he was staring at the ring that rested on one of his fingers. Tsuna flinched as he realized this. His grip slackened a bit and was about to let go and apologize, as he had no idea what made him act like that.

Not knowing was making him feel a bit unnerved. He had just thought about it, how suspicious it was for Mukuro to find out before Chrome. He remembered when Mukuro had told him he knew that he (Tsuna) was from the future before the school festival. And he was pretty sure at that time Chrome still had no idea of his secret. So that leaves the question of… how did Mukuro find out before Chrome? _Before everyone else?_

"Daemon Spade."

Tsuna froze, "What?"

"Daemon Spade handed me the memories of my future self. Enough for me to figure out what was happening." Mukuro held no emotion as he told this to the stunned brunet, "As for his purpose…" He shook his head.

The brunet's hand fell limply next to him as realization sunk into him. Primo's mist guardian had given Mukuro his memories of the future.

"I saw everything."

Tsuna was horrified, "That's impossible… no…" Knowing that someone else that wasn't even from his timeline had memories of that horrid moment he wasn't so proud of… _he wasn't prepared for this._

Suddenly, soft and dark voices started echoing within his mind. Whispering things he didn't want to hear.

_He knows…_

_He remembers everything…_

_He saw the blood! The deaths! The crime._

"Tsunayoshi." A firm voice managed to overcome the whispers and the hand that suddenly grabbed his own arm made him snap out of his daze. He suddenly felt his mind clear a little and the voices slowly sinking away. He let out a breath and looked down at Mukuro's hand. He blinked in confusion as he saw the flame on the mist guardian's ring.

"So…"He decided to ignore it as he got back to the topic, "Daemon made you remember." As soon as he said that, Mukuro had let go of his arm. Tsuna looked up to stare at him, "Why?"

"I really don't "remember" it. After all, I have not been in that situation before. I just saw it. Simple as that, Vongola." The illusionist stated, "Don't mistake me from my future self. I merely borrowed his memories to take a peek. That's all. I am _not_ him."

Tsuna was speechless. Was Mukuro trying to comfort him? He quickly dismissed that idea as he shook his head. Daemon had just given Mukuro memories from the future. How was that even possible? Did it have something to do with the link of being the guardians of mist? Was it the power of Trinisette again? But Primo said—

Primo…!

How could Primo let Daemon give those memories? Did he do it on purpose?

Tsuna felt a horrible sense of dread and betrayal, _'Primo must've planned this from the start. Oh no… what if he let the others remember too? Even if they know what I had done, they'll never forgive me—'_

"You seem to like thinking a lot, Vongola." Mukuro smirked.

The brunet pushed past the illusionist, "It keeps me from doing anything stupid."

"Funny that you said that." Mukuro's smirk seemed to be growing, "Especially since everything you do is mostly—"

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you." Tsuna clenched his fists; "I'm not in a good mood right now."

"Aren't you always?"

"Mukuro—"

"You need to leave." Caramel eyes widened. Immediately the sky wielder turned to Mukuro and was stopped as he saw the guardian's form flickering.

"Oya?" Mukuro looked at his hand that was slowly vanishing, "It seems I'm out of time."

And just like that Chrome reappeared and quickly he caught the girl as she staggered.

"B-Boss?"

Tsuna couldn't find his voice at the moment as he kept looking ahead as if in a trance. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Chrome's shoulder as he let Mukuro's earlier words sink in.

_You need to leave._

The hollow feeling of being unwanted struck him hard. Though he knew that wasn't what Mukuro or Reborn or his friends really meant, rather, they must've thought it was for the best and that it was the right thing to do.

He bit his lower lip as he finally let go of Chrome who kept calling out to him. But Chrome's calling was merely ignored as one thought came to his mind.

_He needed to act fast._

Finally he turned to his mist guardian who had shaken him gently to get his attention. She looked at him with the same worried look that Tsuna had gotten used to and softly asked him the usual question,

"Boss… are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that." He forced a small smile before deciding not to wait for the other's answer as he suddenly gave her a light push, "Come on, the others must be looking for us."

"A-ah." Chrome looked back at him and quickly walked beside him, "A-ano… why did Boss suddenly run off like that?"

"I thought I saw someone I knew." Tsuna skillfully lied. He noticed the illusionist looking doubtful as she turned back to the alleyway they just came from. Luckily, she decided not to push it.

"Did you know what happened after I left?"

"I-I don't. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Let's just hurry and find the others." Chrome looked at Tsuna as if noticing something was wrong. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but she knew there was something up with him. She last saw Tsuna talking with Yamamoto and Gokudera before running off. She was about to follow him while using her illusion to help her get to him faster when Mukuro suddenly spoke in her mind; _Let me, my dear Chrome._ And just like that she blacked out.

She hoped she could confront her boss with that opportunity for she knew something was bugging him the whole day. The way he kept looking uncomfortable and silent. Though he hid his strange behavior well, Chrome could see it clearly just as how she sees through illusions with the help of Daemon Spade's lens.

At the thought of the first generation guardian, her mind wandered to the ring on her finger and the one wish that was given to her and the guardians. They had thought about it and spoke about it.

The wish of bringing back the brunet back to his original time and to have their old Tsuna back.

They had agreed to this and swore this is what they really wanted. That their hearts did not wish for anything else.

They wanted their Tsuna back…

…but what about Future Tsuna?

Chrome had thought about it over and over again. Is it really their wish to put their Boss back to _that_ time? Are they even making any sense putting him back to that environment where everyone wouldn't even look at him in the eye? Everyone but the butler from the Vongola Mansion?

"Chrome-chan, come on. It's time to go home." Kyoko snapped the illusionist out of her reverie.

She was surprised to realize they were with the others already.

"E-eh? What about the explosion?" Chrome looked up to her then at the building that was now being put out by the firemen.

"It's okay. The rescuers can deal things from here. And I doubt they'd let some young civilians like us help them." Tsuna assured her as he also stared at the roaring flames that were slowly dying.

The fire made the brunet's eyes turn into a shade of red.

"It's too bad our day had to end so early." Haru whined as she started walking away with the others.

"Maa, we can always do it again next weekend." Kyoko promised.

"But still…"

"UWAAAHH! Lambo-san wants to eat cake!" Lambo cried as he struggled in Haru's arms.

"Gomen neh, but we can't go back." Kyoko looked back at the cake shop and watched as the police asked the customers to leave, "The explosion from the building is still unknown, it could've been a bomb… and the police is just being cautious that the nearby buildings might also have some."

"BUT LAMBO-SAN'S HUNGRYYYY!" Haru was now having a hard time carrying Lambo.

"Lambo behave!" I-pin scolded, however suddenly, her stomach rumbled making her blush in embarrassment.

"I-pin too?" Kyoko gently picked I-pin up from the ground.

"Maybe we could eat somewhere…" Haru turned to Yamamoto and Gokudera who were unusually quiet, "Oi, hora! What's with the gloomy atmosphere?"

"Tch. Shut up, stupid woman, you're annoying." Gokudera muttered as he looked away.

"What was that?!" Haru puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Maa, maa! Calm down both of you." Yamamoto immediately intervened, "I have an idea, why don't we eat at my place?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kyoko chirped before turning to Chrome, who gave her a soft smile and a nod.

"Well, let's get going then desu!" Haru cheerfully exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and followed Yamamoto who led the way. Everyone, but Tsuna. Chrome was the first to notice this, "Boss?"

Tsuna had this unknown look on his face as he stared at them. It was somewhat unreadable and hard to decipher. He looked so blank, but so many emotions seemed to flash and clash against the blank façade.

But the expression quickly vanished as one by one the others turned back as they noticed something was up.

"Ah-sorry, I need to go home. I don't feel so good." He said with a small smile.

He did look a bit pale.

"E-eh? But Tsuna-kun…"

"I'll see you next time at school. Okay? Just call me if you need me." He turned and Chrome wanted nothing more but to reach out to him and grab him to keep him from leaving. But she merely stood there and let the brunet vanish through the crowd of people.

She turned back to the other guardians and noticed how they weren't even looking at Tsuna but at the ground instead.

Did something happen?

The illusionist frowned and silently followed Haru and Kyoko who started walking towards Takesushi as Lambo started whining again.

* * *

><p>"We'll go order." Kyoko said as she, Haru and the two kids got out of their seats.<p>

"Okay!" Yamamoto grinned and watched them made their way to the counter, leaving the three guardians in an awkward silence.

Yamamoto the forced a smile and spoke, "I should probably go and help dad—"

"Wait."

Both rain and storm turned to the mist with raised eyebrows. Chrome looked down, not used to the attention but spoke up anyway, "I… I want to talk about our plan of sending Boss back to his time."

"Again?" Gokudera growled as he remembered the countless of times they discussed about it, "We've been through this over and over again—"

"I-I don't like it."

The two looked at her in surprise. Yamamoto was the first to snap out of his shock, "Why?" He frowned.

"I think i-it's foolish if we put Boss back to his time, when we saw how he was being treated there." Chrome clutched the hem of her skirt.

"Chrome—" Yamamoto started but Gokudera interrupted him.

"I think keeping him here is more foolish. Juudaime must be sent back to the time where he belongs. Keeping him here would only make things confusing." Gokudera scowled.

"But what if it's a mistake? W-what if we're making a wrong wish?"

"There is no wrong or right." Gokudera had slammed his fist on the table, fortunately not strong enough to catch attention from the other customers, "The only thing that will make it go wrong is if we all had different wishes. You know there would be consequences if we don't do it properly."

"B-but…"

"Gokudera's right, we have to do this for Tsuna's sake. He can't stay here." Yamamoto looked dead serious, "He needs to go back."

Chrome looked at the two with a bit of disappointment. Yamamoto noticed this and made a small smile, "Maa, maa Lambo changed in the future. Remember? He understands Tsuna better now. And besides if that still doesn't work out we can still make a change! After all, once Tsuna is back to the future, the force field thingy that kept the time paradox away would disappear. And then we could change the future!"

"For once the baseball idiot makes sense." Gokudera couldn't help but look impressed.

Chrome blinked and looked down. The rain guardian did have a point, but she couldn't help but think something was still wrong. She could sense it. Almost like an itch that cannot be located.

"It's best if you don't think about it too much." The bomber commented as he eyed the girls and the kids who were coming back, "Or else your heart might end up desiring something else."

"Y-you're right…" Chrome said in finality. She was just probably thinking too much. It was selfish of her of thinking that Tsuna could stay. He was needed more at the future, where he belonged.

And like what Yamamoto said, they still can make a difference in Tsuna's future.

Only question is; would it turn out as how they would expect it to be? Or end up as another unexpected tragedy?

* * *

><p><strong>TIMESKIP<strong>

_"We lost sight of him. Dammit."_Mysterious shadows lurked around inside a freshly burnt building during the late hours of the night.

_"Hn, and to think your plan would've worked."_ One figure that was leaning against the wall snorted.

_"It almost did, and you know it."_Another figure said as he stepped over the bodies that wore the uniforms of the police, _"We almost had him at the alley, if that illusionist did not appear."_

_"Boss won't be happy if he hears about this."_

_"I don't know… this mission did not really come from him… rather, we were paid to do this by another family if I remember correctly."_

Another snort, _"Too weak to kill a mere boy? He may be the Vongola Tenth, but I seriously don't see his potential."_

"So, you were the ones following me."

Everyone halted and turned to the entrance of the building. The person could not be seen from the dark but they immediately knew who it was.

_"It's him! VONGO—"_The figure was cut off as he felt something sharp stab him through the chest. He felt his blood drip from his mouth before turning to the teen that had suddenly appeared before him, _"H-How-?"_

Sawada Tsunayoshi harshly pulled the dagger out and kicked the dying body out of his way. He turned to the other remaining members of the unknown mafia gang. His eyes glinted malice and danger, with a tinge of crimson, almost like the dripping dagger he held.

Finally one of them snapped out of his stunned state and pointed at the brunet, _"G-GET HIM!"_

The blood-coated dagger was then positioned in front of dull-looking eyes, "Io proteggerò la mia _famiglia_…"

.

.

.

.

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**OMAKE:**

"R-Reborn… how long am I suppose to stand here?" Tsuna looks down from the edge of the rooftop before backing away and grasping the fence behind him, "I want to go home!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna and go back to your previous position! It won't be long before everything is finished." Reborn, who was sitting on top of the fence, spoke.

"R-Really?" The brunet looks at him with hope.

"That's right. It won't be long before you have to jump off."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>A random extra xD<p>

Io proteggerò la mia famiglia = I will protect my family.

Idk if the Italian is wrong grammar.. lol.

_**Review?**_


	55. The Daily Routine

**A new chapter has arrived! Tadadadadaaaaa! Once again, I apologize for taking so long =-= I won't bother making excuses because I'm tired of making them.**

**Aaand OMG! I reached 3k reviews which is sooooo AWESOME! I congratulate _Porcelain I_ For being the 3000th reviewer... I should probably give you a prize for that... hmmm... but then again the 2000th and 1000th reviewers didn't get any... ._.**

**Oh well, congratulations anyway and thanks for the review! It was highly appreciated! Thank you beloved readers!**

**Now! On to the story!**

**BETA'ED by the AWESOME The Ice Within ("the awesome" is not part of her pen name, btw. Thought you should now xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

Tsuna receives an unexpected visit from Mukuro as well as an unexpected confession of the illusionist knowing about what had happened at the future. This temporarily triggered the black flames, but fortunately Mukuro was able to hold it back. Their conversation ends with Mukuro telling him to leave which left Tsuna feeling unwanted. As Chrome transforms back, they left to look for the others. Once they caught up with them, they decided to go to Takesushi, but Tsuna announces he won't be going- telling them he didn't feel well.

As they arrived at the sushi place, Chrome discusses how she felt uncomfortable on sending Tsuna back to his time. But Gokudera and Yamamoto assures her they were doing the right thing.

The chapter then ends with Tsuna finding the culprits who kept following him and his friends and suddenly attacks them with a murderous determination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 52<strong>_

"…_another massacre of foreigners who seem to belong from an illegal group..-"_

With a press of the remote the TV turned off. Onyx eyes, however, remained staring at the blank screen.

"Another mass murder?" Bianchi sat next to Reborn before offering him a cup of coffee. Getting only a nod in return, she turned away and sipped the hot liquid from her own cup.

"Those being killed… they're from the mafia aren't they?"

Reborn tore his gaze away from the screen and turned to look at the stairs, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Bianchi did the same and asked, "Are you afraid that the one behind this would come after Tsuna as well?"

Reborn did not answer as he set his coffee back on the table and hopped off his seat, "I just need to check something."

Bianchi did not answer, but her eyes never left her lover as he slowly made his way upstairs towards Tsuna's room. She turned back to the TV and switched it on. She continued to listen to the news report and her eyes narrowed. _It can't be…_

* * *

><p>Reborn silently opened the door to Tsuna's room and eyed the brunet, who was peacefully sleeping on his bed. The hitman had noticed that for the past few weeks, Tsuna had been sleeping a little too much lately. It bothered the tutor every time Tsuna's head lolled down during class-times or even meal times.<p>

Not to mention that this daily rest of his was turning into a great hindrance to him as it strained the relationship between him and his friends. He had missed out so many activities with them that slowly they were drifting away from him.

Reborn had no idea if Tsuna had noticed this or not, for the brunet didn't make much comment about everything or anything that was happening around him.

When he would be awake, he would either- eat, read, daydream or use his computer.

His eyes then travelled towards the computer. Reborn noticed that Tsuna spent too much time with the said technology and he couldn't help but feel curious of what he had been doing during those hours of clicking and typing. He had asked Tsuna once but the brunet did not really give him a definite answer.

"_Stuff…"_

Was what he would usually reply. The hitman would always try to catch a glimpse but the brunet would turn it off at the exact moment when he'd look. Reborn once tried to let his guard down by mentioning to him about when he'd be leaving for the future. But much to his disappointment the brunet didn't look so bothered as he usually would have.

He looked at Tsuna and frowned. He couldn't help but wonder why the young boss kept sleeping so much.

He looked back at the computer and hopped on the desk. He turned back at Tsuna once more before switching the computer on.

He had done this a couple of times. When Tsuna was not home, or when he's busy, Reborn would turn on the computer to see what Tsuna had been hiding in it. However, locked securely with a password, he could never go far as to even head towards his files or log in to his user.

He would press the hint button and it would say "My future".

Reborn couldn't seem to crack the code as he first typed "boss", which wasn't the right one, and then "vongola-boss" and "mafia-boss".

He went on and on until he finally reached "robot" which still wasn't the right one.

The hitman wasn't dumb. He knew he could just hack the account, but where's the fun in that? And also, there was this tiny part in him where he actually doesn't want to find out the secrets the brunet was truly hiding.

* * *

><p><em>I'm slowly losing myself…<em>

Tsuna leaned into the comforting arms of darkness. He wasn't alone, but at the same time he was. He stared at the group of people in front of him, chattering excitedly and cheerfully.

He could approach them…

And yet he didn't…

His dull eyes drooped as he watched them slowly turn away.

It had always been like this. Nothing ever changes.

And right about now, they would start walking away, like they always do. But this time, he won't try and run after them.

No. He was done doing the impossible. He'll never catch up to them. He'll never make it. He was tired of reaching out. He was tired of false hopes…

_I give up…_

He belongs nowhere but in the darkness itself. It's time to give the soul back to its body. He had to leave now. He was not welcome anywhere after all. He just had to disappear, but how?

_How?_

Brown eyes fluttered open. It seems like he had fallen asleep again. He sat up and turned to his alarm to check the time and date. There are just those times his memory seemed to fail him- for an equally acceptable excuse that he can't seem to distinguish what's real and what's not anymore.

_5:28 am; Thursday_

He softly groaned before rubbing his face. He swung his feet at the side of his bed and just as he stood up, he suddenly finds himself on his knees. He gasped, feeling unusually weak.

Then, he realized something and gritted his teeth, cursing for making noises before hearing his tutor's voice.

"What are you doing up so early Dame-Tsuna?"

He really didn't want to wake the hitman. The last thing he needed was more suspicious vibes from the other.

He looked up, "I…I couldn't go back to sleep. So… I'll just probably start preparing for school."

Surprisingly, Reborn did not make any suspicious comment about this, but he kept his stare on the brunet before lying back down on his sling, "Don't skip breakfast this time, Baka-Tsuna."

Right…

Of course Reborn would have noticed his constant lack of appetite. And he was pretty sure he got thinner.

He pushed himself off the ground and groaned softly. Why does his body feel so sore? And not to mention, day by day, he felt weaker. He winced as a certain memory rose up in his mind.

_Retreat! Retreat NOW!_

_AAAHHH!_

_Get him! GET HIM!_

_NOO!_

The blood blocked his vision and the deafening screams pounded through his head, making him clutch it in pain. He shook as he let out a breath and looked up at the mirror in front of him. A pale and thin-faced brunet looked back at him. His hair was more disheveled than ever and his bangs had grown longer, almost obscuring his dull brown eyes.

How did he end up in the bathroom again?

He panted before putting a trembling hand on the mirror. He had changed so much.

He forced to straighten himself up and tried to smile. His lips twitched and trembled, but he knew he had to perfect this. Even if he had successfully distanced himself from the others, one close look and they'll find out what's wrong.

He needed to smile to fool them.

After all it always worked.

_Always…_

He wasn't aware of the tears that trickled down his face as he kept forcing himself to look lively rather than a zombie. His breath hitched and he found himself hiccupping.

He grabbed the nearby tissue and roughly wiped his face before going back to the mirror to force the damn smile back on his face.

He didn't know what he was trying to prove here.

Trying to smile, only to successfully look like a fool with the tears that streamed down.

Could it be the tiny hope within him that the others would still try and accept him and not push him away?

The tiny hope that the body he was currently residing was _not_ rejecting his soul, as he feared it to be?

* * *

><p>"I'll be leaving now." Tsuna said before shutting the door behind him. He carefully made his way towards the gate, hoping he would not trip from the slight tremor his body kept giving off.<p>

Gokudera did not show up like he usually did. But he didn't mind, he vaguely remembered the bomber telling him about a morning meeting with his club mates… but didn't that happen weeks ago?

He walked down the streets and tried to block the brightness of the sun from his eyes. It was too bright (despite the fact that it was being blocked by a cloud). Fortunately though, his surroundings carried this cold air that marked the up-coming winter season. Wow, had it been that long since his arrival?

If he remembered correctly, he celebrated Christmas with the others last year. Does that mean he had been around for almost a year? Time flies.

No sooner did his schoolmates surround him, all heading to school. He unconsciously looked from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse from his friends but didn't see any of them. He sighed and entered the gates of his school.

It had become a routine to him to completely ignore his cloud guardian who also did the same as he passed by with his vice president trailing behind him.

Well not _completely._

The young boss would always turn back, hoping he'd do the same, but he never did.

Tsuna did not make a comment of this and continued on his way.

He suddenly heard a familiar sound of a bat hitting a baseball and looked at the side in time to see Yamamoto by the field bouncing a ball in his hand. He could greet him, but decided against it and went on.

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna looked up and saw Gokudera waving at him. The brunet eyes brightened slightly, but quickly the light vanished as he noticed the crowd that surrounded the silver-haired teen. He forced a smile and waved as well, before heading towards the building.

He tried to ignore the slight hurt when he noticed Gokudera didn't seem to mind the sudden action.

As he finally entered the school building, he heard Ryohei's loud and enthusiastic _EXTREME_. He imagined the boxer probably trampling around the school grounds again.

No one greeted him as he arrived in the classroom. Kyoko and Hana (usually, Chrome would hang-out with them, but he noticed she had been absent a lot lately) were probably up at the rooftop chatting about girl stuff. Then again- it was too cold to stay up there, so they might still be on their way to school or something.

The brunet hung his back beside his desk and promptly collapsed on his chair. He leaned against his desk and buried his face in his hands.

For the past few weeks… this had been Sawada Tsunayoshi's daily routine.

"The baseball team's match is coming up this Saturday isn't it?"

"Yap. So I've heard."

"We're going to watch and cheer Yamamoto on and then have a picnic after their game. You wanna come with us?"

Tsuna slowly sat straight and glanced at the girls that entered the room. He tried to ignore the heavy feeling in his gut as he watched Hana and Kyoko made their way towards their desks.

He knew Yamamoto's game was coming up, as well as the fact about the picnic. And best of all, he also knew he wasn't invited. Well, actually they may have forgotten to invite him.

Kyoko's eyes suddenly landed on him. He saw them widen for a moment, and quickly he looked away. He knew that look. And he hated being given that look. It was that look when you remember something that was once forgotten.

And that just hurts when it is directed at you.

She heard Kyoko stutter at Hana about excusing herself and listened to her rush out of the classroom. He then guessed that the auburn haired girl was going to share her discovery to the others.

"And what was that all about?"

Tsuna looked up to see Hana, looking at him with a glare. But that glare faltered as soon as she noticed something.

He quickly smiled, "What do you mean?"

Surprisingly, she ignored this and leaned nearer to him, "Something's wrong with you."

"H-huh?"

"You don't look right. I think you need to go to the nurse's office."

"What? No! I'm fine." Tsuna insisted as he looked away from her piercing stare, "It's just probably the cold, whatever you think is wrong."

Hana frowned as she leaned away and crossed her arms, "Maybe I should tell your friends about this."

He quickly turned to her, "No! I'm fine, really!"

The look she gave him obviously told him she didn't believe him at all.

"Okay, fine! I'll go to the nurse's office. Just- don't tell them, okay?" Tsuna stood up and sighed as he saw her triumphant look. He made his way out of the classroom and left.

Why Tsuna did not just head to another direction or destination, he did not know. He could've pretended he went to the clinic by hanging around at the bathroom or something but he had a feeling Hana would find out he was lying, one way or another.

And well anyway, maybe visiting the clinic may not be a bad idea, especially since his head was starting to throb again.

He opened the door of the nurse's office and noticed that the school nurse was nowhere to be found, "Uhh… sensei?"

No answer.

He shut the door behind him, deciding that maybe he could just lie down for a while.

He caught sight of the school nurse's record and quickly noticed that something was wrong. It seemed like the nurse was in the middle of writing— and one of the letters was messed up.

Tsuna suddenly heard a soft rustling from one of the curtains that covered the beds. He quickly turned and cautiously approached it. He reached out and grabbed the cloth and yanked it to the side with no second thoughts.

Caramel eyes widened as he saw a certain person sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"Sensei…"

Then suddenly, the lights went off.

* * *

><p>"Maa, maa… calm down." Yamamoto patted Kyoko at the back.<p>

The two were currently sitting by the benches, talking about something obviously important, "I can't believe it. I forgot to tell Tsuna-kun! And oh! He looked so upset!"

"Let's just invite him anyway and then apologize." Yamamoto suggested, "He'll understand."

Kyoko looked at him then on the ground, feeling miserable, "Y-you're right… maybe I was overreacting."

"Why don't we go to him now?" The swordsman stood up as he looked at the field, "We're just about to finish up anyway. I bet coach won't mind if I leave early."

"You _have_ been practicing more than your teammates have." Kyoko agreed.

"Can't have myself slacking off after all." Yamamoto grinned, "And I can tell Gokudera's doing his all for his club mates too. He's really enjoying his club, isn't he?"

Kyoko nodded with a smile, "Oniichan's been busy with his club too."

"Haha, actually, everyone seems to be busy…." Yamamoto suddenly faltered and frowned.

Kyoko noticed this, "Yamamoto-kun? Is something the matter?"

The baseball star picked up his things and swung his bag to his shoulders, "Let's… let's go find Tsuna."

The other could only frown at the sudden change of attitude, but nevertheless she followed him.

* * *

><p>As they made their way to their classroom, they were surprised to find a lot of students crowding outside the Faculty room. The two exchanged looks, immediately sensing something was not right.<p>

"Uh, hey, what's happening?" Yamamoto asked a nearby student.

"It's the school nurse, she keeps saying weird things." The student answered looking unsure.

Yamamoto frowned and tried to go through the crowd. He heard Kyoko call out to him, "I'll be right back." He told her before excusing himself as he make his way across. He had no idea why he was feeling interested as to what was happening. Usually he wouldn't mind things that are not his business… but… he just had this _feeling._

Something wasn't right.

He was shocked to see two police officers talking to the nurse, who looked hysteric.

"You don't understand! I was knocked out by these two men!" She exclaimed, "And I know they're still out there!"

"Our men are on the case right now, ma'am. And so far there have not been any reports." The policeman explained, "They may have left..-"

"What if they were the ones behind the recent massacres?! Officer, this is no light matter!" The nurse looked frightened.

Yamamoto made a jolt as he heard this. He had heard about the disturbing massacres that had been happening around Namimori lately and everyone had been in high alert since then. Actually, Yamamoto and the others knew the true backgrounds of the people being massacred. They were Mafioso.

Reborn had warned them about it and had even sent Chrome to investigate the case, which is why the illusionist had been missing lately.

The Arcobaleno seemed disturbingly interested at the mysterious deaths of these people.

Gokudera had clarified to him why after their meeting about this.

"_Reborn-san focuses on nothing other than Juudaime. Do you know what this means, baseball freak?"_

He remembered those forest green eyes stare at him with intensity and slight fear, _"There's a link between this incident and Juudaime."_

Ever since that day, Yamamoto along with the others had been afraid that Tsuna might be the next target, but Reborn assured them that Tsuna was safe.

Rather than feeling assured, they couldn't help but feel something didn't seem to fit right…

"Excuse me…" A student accidentally bumps into Yamamoto, thus snapping him out of his reverie, the other hastily apologized to the baseball star before leaving. He watched as the nurse kept arguing with the officer before deciding to leave to talk to Gokudera about the incident.

"Ah! Excuse me, you dropped something!" The girl beside him spoke up before handing to him a folded paper, which Yamamoto found strange since he was sure he did not pocket any paper.

He took it nonetheless to check just in case.

Just as he opened it, he heard the police spoke, "Do you at least have a witness who could support you with your assumptions? Because if I remember correctly, you just suddenly barged in here to call the police claiming about strangers knocking you out, without much evidence."

The Nurse looked offended at this however, she looked hesitant as she answered "I-I think a student came in to the office looking for me before I got knocked out…-"

Yamamoto quickly left the crowd, his heart pounding in fear as he clutched the paper in his hand. He was in such a hurry to get to the classroom that he forgot about Kyoko who quickly went after him.

He couldn't help but wish he were wrong as he picked up his speed.

Once he arrived at the classroom he quickly scanned for a certain brunet. His fear rose, as he couldn't find Tsuna.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost." Hana spoke up as he passed by her desk.

He stopped to ask, "Have you seen Tsuna?"

Kyoko arrived, panting while looking confused as he looked back at Hana then at Yamamoto.

The baseball star bit his lip and glanced at the empty chair of the brunet.

"He went to the Nurse's office… why?"

Yamamoto did not bother to ask how long nor did he try to assure himself with optimistic thoughts for he quickly knew only a fool would turn a blind eye to the obvious predicament.

He took a sharp breath as he stared at the paper in his hand with horror, "We need to find Gokudera and the others."

_We got him._

_You know where to find us._

–_The Heir of Orso_

* * *

><p>As usual, the first thing he noticed was the darkness. To Tsuna, that was not good because for some reason, this darkness was stirring something in him. His head pounded in pain as he squinted his eyes to get a proper view of where he was.<p>

He could see tiny lights that prickled in the room and he could guess that those were windows.

_Hello Vongola Decimo_.

Tsuna would've jumped in surprise, if not for the ropes that tied him down. He seemed to be sitting on a comfortable chair with his limbs tied to the armrests and the legs of the furniture.

"Where am I? And who are you!?" He demanded as he tried to pull his arms free.

_The process is almost complete, it won't be soon until you are fully consumed by the black flame._

_BA-DUMP_

Tsuna stiffened as he heard this. Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he felt the pounding in his head grow more painful. He panted and clutched his fists, "N-no… that's not true. Let me go!"

_You sense it too, come on now. Do not deny that feeling of darkness you came to _**_love_**.

"I said LET. ME. GO!" He was surprised at the light tremor that he felt from his surroundings as he said those words. He suddenly felt this big ball of energy wanting to be released within him. The familiar whispers in his mind came back and he couldn't help but tremble.

_Yes, that's it… succumb to the darkness._

"No…" He weakly whispered as his eyes welled up in tears at the effort of trying to hold back the blood lust that was rising in him.

_Remember those Mafioso you killed every night? Remember the feeling of having their blood soak you?_

"THAT WASN'T ME!" He yelled, trying to let out his frustrations.

_You're right… that was not you. That was the REAL you._

Torture… it was torture as he screamed in agony at the dark flames that begged for their release. Caramel eyes slowly turned crimson and suddenly, men who were tied in ropes were thrown in front of him.

_These are the Mafioso who were told to assassinate your guardians. We captured them for you. Go ahead and __**kill** __them._

Tsuna could see them look at him fearfully. He snarled at the hot-searing pain that tortured him. He shut his eyes, willing to hold back the dark-side that had been manipulating him.

'_Please… no more…'_

_I see you're still having… a bit of conflict._

Someone stepped up behind the tied men who were whimpering in fear. The person could not be seen for his face was shadowed by the darkness. Tsuna could only make out a silhouette. He wanted to demand who the man was but was stopped as he suddenly held up something shiny.

His eyes widened as he recognized what it was.

The Vongola Ring.

_I know about your current predicament, Vongola Decimo. I have… my sources after all._

He gripped the cracked ring a little too tightly and Tsuna gasped in pain, "Don't-"

He wished he'd just fall into a coma once he breaks the ring, but he had a feeling that this time, he won't just drop on the ground unconscious.

No, the black flames would be granted full access to his soul, now that it was leeched to it.

Once the ring breaks, the only thing that will keep his soul linked to the body would be the black flames.

_Come now, Vongola Decimo. It's time to repeat your little history._

He dropped the ring and wide hazel eyes watched as the man slammed his foot on it with a sickening crunch.

And Tsuna was suddenly surrounded by dark flames.

* * *

><p>This was not good.<p>

Reborn cursed himself for being an idiot.

"Hurry up Yamamoto, we don't have time." He told the baseball star. He was currently sitting on his shoulder as he and the other guardians ran towards the towns as quick as they can.

They had all cut classes, with the help of Reborn, as they realized about Tsuna's disappearance. However, the guardian's cause was entirely different from the Arcobaleno's.

Reborn, after all had found out about everything.

He was able to crack the password and to his horror… it was _"death"_. To add more to his horrification, he finds researches and details about the different kinds of Famiglia, whom were consequently the ones who died.

He had always suspected it from the start but he refused to believe it but he had no choice but to face the fact after what he saw. How Tsuna was able to sneak out to kill those people, Reborn did not know.

Now, he had to face the consequences of not finding out sooner. Chrome had appeared to him, stating about a disturbance in the towns and suddenly, Gokudera and Yamamoto had arrived looking panicked and horrified.

And before he knew it, he had gathered all the guardians and instructed them to head to the towns, towards the burnt building that had never been touched nor renovated. No one ever bothered with the building since its explosion because that was the place where the bodies of the massacred people will appear. After reading the note Yamamoto had picked up (he was horrified to find out that the Orso family was still alive but then he knew he had to first focus at the most important task; which was finding Tsuna), he knew that was the place that had to be found.

"We're here!"

He just hoped they weren't too late.

Everyone quickly broke into the run-down building while trying not to get the attention of the passersby. It wasn't hard as Chrome immediately concealed them with her illusions. Hibari grumbled in annoyance as he kicked the last piece of wood that blocked their way.

The others exchanged anxious looks before entering the mysteriously dark building.

"To the fourth floor." Reborn hopped off Yamamoto's shoulder and headed towards the stairs.

The infant had Leon transformed into a gun as they steadily made their way up. He gripped his gun tightly as he kept hoping that they weren't too late.

That no one had died yet…

"One last floor…" He heard Gokudera mutter.

They suddenly heard a noise and this triggered them to quicken their pace. Reborn was the first to reach the top. He kicked the door that blocked their destination, "Tsuna!"

He halted as he saw the brunet who had his back on him. The familiar scent of blood immediately filled his nostrils and slowly, Reborn looks down the brunet's hand. He watched as something trickled down the pale skin.

He didn't mind the others who had arrived as well. He couldn't help but wish he had the mist flames to cover up what they see.

"Sa… Sawada?"

"W-what happened here?"

A soft gasp. "No…"

Slowly, the brunet turned to them and they were taken aback at the blood that trickled down his blank face and at the half-lidded crimson eyes.

Reborn then noticed the bodies in front of him… and so did the others.

"Juudaime… you…" Gokudera turned pale as he looked at the dead bodies then at his boss. He looked at him like he didn't know him anymore.

"The massacres… it was you…?" Yamamoto stepped back in disbelief.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing and the fear that crept up to them was suffocating.

Reborn stepped up, about to speak…

…but was cut off as Tsuna suddenly lunged at them with a sharp, bloody wood clutched in his hand.

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

><p>Hihi... review?<p>

Have you ever heard **Anywhere but Here **by **Mayday Parade**? It's awesome! xD


	56. The Hate of the Sky

**Well yes, apparently this is too much of a miracle! To update so quickly and it's actually only because it's a semestral break, which I am totally grateful for! :v 2 weeks of no school work and senile teachers! Enough to finish two chapters quickly! WAHAHA!**

**Oh and before I continue, I would like to discuss an important matter.**

**PLEASE READ. I understand that this story had been read by a lot of people and all (both loved and hated it) and I really LOVE inspiring other authors to make stories, sometimes having similar ideas- no big deal as long as you asked permission I don't really mind-**

**BUT it's an entirely different story if I see a story of yours that basically had a similar idea of MY story and you won't even give credit for it. And not to mention using one of my art works as a cover photo without a proper permission... Not COOL man, NOT COOL. Could've asked permission at least? But then again.. I borrow photos that aren't mind a lot. (DISCLAIMER: credits to the artist who made ze photo that is now my avatar)**

**Okay maybe the idea of a "black flame" can be common... is it? And you may have thought about it without reading this story.. but it still bothers me! D**

**Okay, I'm done complaining. Please enjoy~**

**BETA'ED BY ICY-CHAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>

A certain hitman tutor was intrigued by the recent massacres that had been going around Namimori. The fact that they had all been Mafioso who died made it more suspicious. At the same time he was concerned over Tsuna who had been acting a little strange lately and couldn't help but feel he had a link with the strange occurrences. His suspicion was proven correct as he was able to hack into a secret his student had been keeping and to make matters worse he receives a report of the young boss being taken by an old enemy.

Together with the guardians they tried to ambush the enemy's hideout... only to be ambushed by their own boss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 53<strong>_

The scratchy sheets made his skin itch, but it kept him occupied as the pain came to him wave after wave. The chains cuffed around his wrists clanged as he clutched tightly on the sheets, trying to shut the pain out. Panting, he tried to clear his mind; he tried to push the pain away so he could think clearly. But no matter how hard he tried the only thing that surfaced was a memory that he couldn't shake off.

_Tsuna!_

_Juudaime, please stop!_

_W-we don't want to hurt you!_

He let out a strangled cry at the agony he felt physically and emotionally, so painful and so real. He pulled on his restraints, as much physical strength he could muster He could no longer differ sweat from tears as they trickled into his eyes and down his face. The hot-searing pain that ran through his body and the misery that burdened him made him want to give out and pass out. But no… he couldn't… the flames wouldn't allow it.

It would let him remember… again… and again…

The feeling of murder and blood lust grew as he saw his guardians. The excited whispers in his mind taunted him, and just like that, he was once again overcome by an unusual hatred and loathing. It just felt so right as he clutched the sleek wood in his hand and then…

The brunet choked a cry as he arched his back in pain before collapsing back on the bed… clutching his head.

_You hated me!_

He remembered the flash of red flames that rushed past him.

_You betrayed me!_

He broke free from the illusions that tried to cage him.

_You didn't want me! You pushed me away!_

He kicked a tonfa heading his way.

_You never changed! You should've let me die!_

Then, he suddenly remembered seeing his guardians' stunned faces as they looked at him in horror. He ignored this as he screamed in rage, thrusting his only weapon towards a certain illusionist –

And the memories came to an abrupt stop. He suddenly found himself in an unfamiliar room, wreathing and suffering from the black flame's torture. He soon realized he was in Dino's house – the blonde had tried visiting him once.

"Tsuna."

He bit his lip as he cracked an eye open, only to see Reborn holding a wet cloth. He stared at Tsuna blankly, but after such a long time, Tsuna read through Reborn. There was worry in his eyes. Tsuna looked away, focusing on the physical pain instead.

"Just hold on a little longer… it won't be soon until they – "

Even through all the pain, he couldn't hold back the humorless laugh that escaped his lips. He vaguely recalled Reborn discussing with him about the guardians plan of sending him back to his time, just the previous night. He explained how it was dangerous for him to stay; that he needed to go back to his time and that it was for the best.

Reborn, being Reborn, gave him a perfectly sensible explanation. How having the dark flames, as the only link between his soul and body was deadly dangerous, and that going back to his old self would probably help things get back to normal.

He had kindly mentioned that he had overstayed a little too long.

"Tsuna, keep it together." The tutor scowled and slowly, the laugh died away, leaving the brunet panting for breath.

He did not say anything. Instead, he turned away to look at his bandaged arm – an injury he received during the fight. He clutched it painfully and finally allowed a single tear drip down his face. He spoke in a trembling murmur, "Only way… one way… one way out…"

"It _is _the only way out Tsuna," Reborn said firmly, "And then everything will be over. Believe in your guardians."

_That's all I have been doing_… a small voice spoke in the brunet's mind. It sounded different. Not like the usual dark voices in his mind – no, it sounded familiar and miserable. It sounded… like _him_.

"The process will happen after Yamamoto's baseball game." Reborn spoke as he draped the cloth over his forehead, "We want it to be done soon – before it's too late."

The murmur spoke again.

_It's only because they're afraid of me._

His breath hitched and he heard Reborn's soft footsteps make their way towards the door, "I have to go. I'll be back soon."

He allowed himself to breathe louder and harder as the door shut softly. He wanted to sleep, clutching tightly to his pillows and just hope that everything was unreal. He wanted everything to stop – the pain, the horrors, the flames… just… _everything_.

_Reborn's right._

The murmur spoke up once more.

_There's only one way._

The pain suddenly subsided, as did his trembling. His vision cleared and a single, clear droplet of tear dripped down onto the floor.

_One way for everything to be over._

* * *

><p><em>School…<em>

The game would start in a few hours.

Yamamoto sat on the bleachers, a bottle in his hand as he tried imagining the game that would happen so soon. He knew he would do horrible because of the miserable occupation in his mind.

Crimson eyes that were filled with nothing but hatred – the image flashed in his mind and the swordsman quickly buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, baseball freak."

His head snapped up and was surprised to see Gokudera standing in front of him. Ryohei, Chrome and Lambo, who was sitting in Chrome's arms stood behind him, while Hibari kept his respectable distance from them.

"Oh… haha, hey guys." He tried to smile.

Gokudera scowled at his forced grin and crossed his arms, "You better win this game, baseball freak. Because if you don't, it will only show how weak you are."

Yamamoto looked down, "Gokudera… Tsuna-…"

"What has happened happened. Let's just forget it already."

Ryohei frowned as he raised an eyebrow, "But didn't we come here to talk about Sawada?"

The bomber tensed at this and turned towards the boxer with a growl, "We came here to talk about _our wish_ for Juudaime." He then walked towards Chrome and flicked Lambo on the forehead.

"GUPYAA!" Lambo cried and jumped off Chrome's arms, "Prepare to die, Bakadera!" He took out his grenade but the bomber hit him as a vein popped, "Shut up stupid cow, and use your damn bazooka already!"

"O-oi…"

Teary green eyes glared at him stubbornly, "Must… to... le… rate… - UWAAAHH!" And just as Gokudera hope, the cow child took out the purple bazooka from his Afro and shot it at himself. Smoke immediately surrounded them as a familiar figure emerged.

"Yare, yare… I hope you have a reason for summoning me." TYL Lambo spoke as he dusted himself and stared at them with a frown, "I was on my way to visit Vongola. And I want to go there before Cavallone boss arrives."

"Well you don't have a choice but to stay for five minutes. We need you to help us with a task your younger self can't understand." Gokudera stated, a serious look on his face.

"Do you mean… the wish?" Lambo straightened a bit as he noticed the firm looks, "So you're finally sending him back?"

Chrome made a small nod as she looked down sadly.

"Why now?" Lambo couldn't help but scowl, "You could've done it immediately after the First Generation told you about it."

"We were cautious." Yamamoto stood up and clenched his fists, "We didn't want to rush things."

"And we were having issues of what we wanted," Gokudera glared, "We took the warning seriously, stupid cow."

Lambo narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Something happened."

Everyone flinched visibly at the blunt statement. They all exchanged looks and Lambo immediately knew he was right. He noticed the timing was strange and to be abruptly called like this wasn't normal. Something must've triggered them to do the decision so suddenly.

"We admit, we should've done it sooner…"

"Where is he?" The young Bovino demanded.

Chrome quickly answered, "He's at home. He's not feeling well."

"And why are you guys here at school?"

"Because it's the baseball freak's game." Gokudera growled, "Stupid cow, would you stop asking questions? We're wasting time!"

"You're right." Lambo clenched his fists angrily, "We're wasting time here, when instead we should be at the Vongola's house, making sure he's okay!"

"Oi-" Ryohei started but Lambo cut him off.

"Don't you _dare_ make the same mistake."

This silenced everyone and Lambo took this opportunity to continue, "I know the real reason you did not send Vongola back to us. You didn't want him to leave yet. You actually considered on making him stay."

"We wanted to wait for him to agree with our plans. We didn't want to send him back when he didn't want to." Yamamoto argued back.

"But you're his guardians and his friends." Lambo pointed out, "He would listen to you if you have advised him to agree. So why did you just left him hanging for the decision?"

"You're EXTREMELY not making any sense-"

"Something must've happened that you suddenly want to kick him out of your lives-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Gokudera exploded as he grabbed Lambo by his collars. Everyone was surprised at this but slowly they looked away, as if agreeing to what the bomber had said, "You will never understand stupid cow…" His forest green eyes went misty as he and the others let the memories crash down on them.

_Never…_

_Flashback…_

"Juudaime… you…" Gokudera's eyes were trained at the lifeless bodies on the ground before staring at the back of his boss, confused and afraid.

"The massacres… it was you…?" Yamamoto stepped back not believing what he was seeing. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. The horrid scene in front of him was hard to ignore. He wanted to laugh and ask if it was joke, but he was afraid he would crack instead.

They watched as Reborn took a step up, looking like he wanted to say something but was, instead, cut off when Tsuna suddenly lunged at them.

The baseball jock was stunned when he saw the look of pure hatred Tsuna gave him, as he decided he was his first target.

"Tsuna-!" What was he doing just standing there? But then again, why was Tsuna gonna attack him? Did he do something wrong?

Gokudera quickly summoned his flame-arrow and shot some storm flames towards the brunet who quickly dodged, throwing him off course and saving the rain guardian's butt.

"Juudaime, please stop!" The storm guardian begged. He was so confused and he wasn't so sure of what he was supposed to do. He wished Tsuna would speak, but he didn't. Instead, he just glared at Gokudera as if he had just insulted him, making the other stiffen in response.

Vines then erupted from the ground and quickly wrapped around the small teen.

"W-we don't want to hurt you!" Chrome exclaimed, looking afraid.

However just as the plants tightened around him, it was suddenly blown apart by an invisible force, which threw them away as well.

Hibari was quickly on his feet. Looking pissed, he decided to attack Tsuna. He swung his tonfas at the brunet and successfully knocked the wood off his hand. He aimed at his head, but the brunet merely bent back before kicking the tonfa away from the cloud guardian as he did a back flip.

Hibari did not waver at this, despite his shock, and attacked with his other tonfa, which Tsuna dodged immediately. The young boss suddenly ducked at another attack from Hibari before rolling away as the other aimed a kick. The disciplinary president wasted no time to lunge at Tsuna and slam his tonfa down at him.

Much to his surprise, the other had deflected this with his own tonfa, which he must've picked up when he rolled away.

"SAWADAA!"

Tsuna pushed Hibari with such surprising strength that the skylark was thrown off. He twisted around and gave Ryohei a powerful uppercut at the stomach as the boxer tried to attack him. Ryohei staggered and Tsuna raised a fist ready to throw another punch but was stopped as a rope suddenly caught his wrist. He growled and turned to see Reborn holding the other end of the rope.

"That's enough Tsuna!"

Tsuna was just about pull his hand free when Hibari hit him in the head so hard that he fell on the ground with a painful 'thud'. They noticed how Tsuna's breath suddenly quickened and how his eyes seemed to glow.

He looked up at them and they did not dare go near him.

"I hate you…" He hissed and glared, "…all of you."

They were taken aback at what they heard.

"You never understood… you never listened." He tried to push himself off the ground, but Reborn pulled the rope on his wrist, causing him to lose his balance and hit the ground once more. He growled, "You promised and lied…"

"It's time to go home Tsuna-"

It all happened too quickly. One second he lay motionless on the ground and before anyone knew it he had grabbed the sharp wood beside him and cut the rope from his wrist, not really caring about the cut he had made on his arm.

"I don't have a home! Nor do I have a _famiglia_!"

Blood dripped from his arm and everyone could only stare, unsure of how to respond. Tsuna suddenly lunged at the nearest person at him, screaming in rage.

Chrome was too stunned to move and she could only watch with horror as Tsuna went after her. Everyone was too far to reach her and she could already see them running to get her, but she knew they wouldn't make it.

She made a mistake by staring at those crimson eyes that only added to her paralysis.

Such darkness… so tainted… so much hatred.

Was this the horrid powers of the dark flames?

She shut her eyes tightly and felt something cut at her side as Tsuna slammed against her. She waited for the finishing blow, but much to her surprise, nothing happened, making her look up.

Tsuna trembled beside her and slowly she turned to him.

She took in a sharp breath as she saw the tears that streamed down the brunet's face. His eyes were shut tightly and he gritted his teeth as if he were trying to hold back something.

His mouth trembled as he spoke in a quivering voice, "…should've let me die."

Before the illusionist could comprehend what he meant, Tsuna's eyes snapped open. He growled and glared at her. She quickly took this as a sign to raise her trident that quickly solidified in her hands, just in time to meet the stake that Tsuna held.

The brunet bent down as a sword swung above his head and turned to kick Yamamoto at the guts. The baseball jock fell back with a grunt, colliding with Gokudera who was behind him.

Tsuna slashed at Hibari who tried to attack once more, and the prefect dodged and swung his tonfa, which the other grabbed without much of a flinch (even when he used his injured arm). The brunet feint a thrust that the other fell for and quickly elbowed the skylark on the chin, hard.

Reborn scowled and took out his gun, aiming it at the brunet.

Bullets covered in sun flames all whizzed towards his student. The sky wielder only had enough time to look up before being covered in smoke as the bullets blasted at his surroundings.

"D-did you extremely get him?" Ryohei asked as he healed the wound on Chrome's side.

The hitman frowned, "No."

The smoke cleared away and true to what he said, Tsuna still stood amidst the rubble, unscathed. However his injured arm was completely covered in blood. It made the others worry.

But their worries were cut off as Tsuna lunged to attack again.

Wasn't he getting exhausted yet?

Reborn shot more bullets, but Tsuna just dodged them with ease. The Arcobaleno leaped away in time as the bloody weapon embedded itself at where he once stood and kicked the wall behind him to lunge at Tsuna with the Leon-mallet in his hands. He twisted his tiny body for more force as he got nearer to the teen.

"Wake up Baka-Tsuna!"

Tsuna glanced at him and ducked at the attack, unfortunately not seeing the oncoming tonfa that headed his way. It hit him right across the face with so much strength; he collided against a mountain of rubble.

Ryohei who was nearer raised his fists at Tsuna with a firm look, ready to knock the brunet out, only to hesitate as he saw the blank look on the brunet's face. Those half-lidded eyes stared intensely at him as if telling him; _go ahead, do it_.

The boxer gulped, he was just gonna knock the brunet out, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt him. They had been attacking Tsuna out of instinct, but there was a reason why they haven't been taking him on seriously.

Slowly, he lowered his fist.

"O-oi! Turf-top!" Gokudera exclaimed and quickly went to him, Yamamoto trailing behind.

"Sawada… I know you're in there." The boxer spoke up.

"…" The long bangs of the brunet shadowed his eyes.

"Sempai…" Yamamoto held his shoulder with a frown, not sure of what the boxer was trying to do. "I don't think-"

"Come on Sawada! You're EXTREMELY stronger than this!" Ryohei grabbed the teen by the shoulders and everyone was immediately on guard, in case of any attacks, "It's just that extreme black-thing isn't it? The one that's EXTREMELY controlling you?"

"It's called the Black flame turf-top." Gokudera couldn't help correcting, before turning to Tsuna as well, "Juudaime… this… this isn't like you."

Yamamoto followed their lead, his eyes filled with uncertainty as he spoke, "You… you didn't mean for this to happen right, Tsuna?"

"B-Boss…" Chrome cautiously approached him. Her trembling hands clutched her trident tightly, feeling for the first time, afraid.

The skylark did not say a thing and remained rooted to the spot. His eyes narrowed menacingly to the young boss trying to observe for any suspicious actions.

The brunet did not reply at all and merely stayed silent.

"It's no use. You can't reach the herbivore-" Hibari in all his life had never let his guard down, nor did he let any enemy surprise him at all. However all that changed as he suddenly found himself facing the sky wielder, with his stake pointing dangerously close to his neck.

To say the prefect was stunned was an understatement. The others were too shock for words as they realized Tsuna had disappeared and reappeared right before their eyes.

Hibari tried to find ways to get himself out of the sudden predicament, but he found himself running out of options as he realized any type of movement would make the small teen in front of him slit his throat as easily as slicing through sand. If he could appear so quickly before him, even with the guardians barricading his way, then the chances of Tsuna making his first deadliest move was high. But Hibari would not back down without a fight, especially since his pride was at stake.

He gripped his tonfas, ready to make his risky move when he was forced to stop as Tsuna suddenly spoke.

"All of you are wrong…" His voice sounded dull. It was soft but for some reason they could all hear every word, "I'm not being manipulated by the black flames. This is who _I _really am. The true me whom you have rejected. I was born thanks to your fear and doubt. And of course, I have meant everything to happen."

One of them tried to move but Tsuna's dull voice stopped Yamamoto from continuing, "Don't move or I'll kill him. It's what I'm good at if you noticed."

"B-Boss please… y-you can't-"

"I can." Tsuna eyed the prefect, who remained still, "And once I kill him, you will all follow and I will not regret anything one bit. I did not regret killing countless of Mafioso, so neither will I regret killing you. It's the least I can do after what you did to me."

Everyone went silent as they let the words of the young boss struck them hard.

"Lies. All the things you said were nothing but lies." It was just probably them or did they hear a slight tremor in the brunet's voice? "You hated and feared me. You kept my hopes up for the wrong things, and made useless promises."

Everyone remained silent, unsure of what they were supposed to say or react.

"I was always scared- scared of how you will see me. But," Hibari saw the hand tremble and he knew it was an opportunity to escape, but he couldn't find himself to do so as he maintained his stance, surprisingly willing to hear Tsuna speak more, "maybe if I kill you… I don't have anything to be afraid of anymore."

He looked up at Hibari and then at the guardians, "The way you look at me was the same way _they_ looked at me at that incident." The brunet's face then twisted into a scowl, "I hated that look, and I hated the ones who wore that look more. And because of that-"

Hibari caught a last glimpse of his face and was stunned. The look the small teen held was utter hatred… but it was not directed to them…

…but to himself.

"All of you must _die_-"

_BANG!_

The skylark automatically caught the fallen brunet and everyone looked up to see Reborn with his gun smoking. Of course, knowing Reborn, he wouldn't dare harm Tsuna (not in a life-threatening manner anyway). His lips were pursed in slight anger as he pulled his fedora down to cover his eyes, "Let's start moving, before he wakes up."

It took them moments to pull themselves together and to get a move on. But apparently, they were heavily bothered and confused (and probably in denial as well) as to what had happened earlier. Tsuna's words echoed dully in their minds as they made their way out…

_I hated that look, and I hated the ones who wore that look more._

_You never understood… you never listened._

_Lies. All the things you said were nothing but lies._

_You hated and feared me._

_I don't have a home! Nor do I have a_famiglia_!_

_I hate you… all of you._

.

.

.

"And what exactly do I not understand?" Everyone was snapped out of their reverie as Lambo spoke up loudly. His emerald eyes gleamed intensely, "Your feelings? Emotions? Tsuna-nii?!"

"We don't have time for this!" Gokudera looked like he was reaching his boiling point, "We need to discuss about the wish! After the baseball freak's game we'll start the process-!"

"You don't have to worry about that Gokudera-shi." Lambo crossed his arms, "I know what I want, and I want Tsuna-nii back. And at least with me, he will be treated _right_."

"Teme-" The storm guardian threateningly made his way towards the cow child, but his advance was cut short as smoke suddenly surrounded the other, "Tch. Lucky escape."

They stared as the five-year old Lambo reappeared, looking as clueless as ever.

"Hn, I'm leaving." With that, the cloud guardian left and no one made much of a comment over this. At first they just stood there, lost at what they were supposed to do when a familiar whistle made them remember about the baseball game. They all exchanged glances and nodded to each other. Chrome picked up Lambo before they all made their way towards the field.

_You're right. We are wasting our time here, when instead we should be at Vongola's home making sure he's okay!_

Yamamoto temporarily stopped and hesitated. He looked at the field then back, as if reconsidering a choice that had to be made.

"Baseball freak." Yamamoto turned to the bomber. He had that annoyed look as if knowing what he was thinking.

The baseball star frowned.

* * *

><p>Clad in his white dress shirt and black slacks, a certain Vongola Boss walked in the school grounds barefooted, though he didn't seem to mind this as he carelessly continued on his way towards the building. His feet touch the cool floors of the halls and he headed towards the direction of the stairs. His sleeves were pulled back slightly as he held the staircase, revealing wounds on his wrists. He ignored them as he continued climbing up and up and up until he reached the highest part of the building.<p>

His eyes lightened up a bit as his sight met a door.

He reached out to it and grabbed the doorknob. Slowly he twisted it and pushed the door open. A gentle breeze swept across his face and the light temporarily blinded him.

As soon as he adjusted his sight he looks up at the wide rooftop in front of him and with a disturbing smile he stepped out and shut the door behind him with a _click_.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

PS: I made a blog in tumblr! If you wanna go see it just check it out on my profile! Feel free to tell me your usernames so I can follow you too! And **BTW!**

**Check out a video I made (which sucks a bit but who cares!?) for Their Boss, it was left unfinished, but ah well! It's better than nothing right? Search on youtube: KHR - Untitled (Simple plan) **

**Account: (animecomesfirst123)**


	57. An Eternal Vacation

**Uhm… hey guys, remember the 2-week vacation I talked about? It turned into 2 months. And honestly, I wish it didn't. I actually wished I'm at school right now, listening to discussions and becoming anxious during exams. Yolanda/Haiyan happened, and apparently our province became one of the victims of the ruthless storm.**

**I lost my house.**

**A lot of my neighbors died.**

**But worst of all… I'll never see my mom.**

**So, uhm yeah. Apparently, one of the reasons for my long update is because of… well, loss (and Typhoon Haiyan). Losing my mom and remembering her dead body, adjusting to a new (temporary) home, and racking my brain for the new chapter kinda' held me back.**

**But somehow it all worked out~! Here ya' go guys.**

**EXTRA NOTE: Reference from Chapter 25: 'Monster' would be somewhat needed. :3**

**BETA'ED BY ICY-CHAN**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>

Tsuna attacked the guardians and Reborn, only to be knocked out by his own mentor. He soon finds himself in Dino's place suffering from the black flame's effects and decided to escape not only from the room he was trapped in… but also from reality.

Meanwhile, the guardians attended the baseball game in Nami-chu, although their head was apparently not in the game but in the wish they were pressured to make. As they made their way back to the baseball field, Yamamoto showed hesitance which Gokudera took notice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 54<em>**

His leathered black shoes sunk in the soft sand and he had to shield his eyes from the bright sun. He listened to the soothing waves of the glimmering beach before him and he found himself relaxing at the moment of peace.

"What are you doing just standing there, Tsuna?"

The twenty-five year old brunet looked up at his rain guardian in surprise. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Gokudera smiling at him. But the smile immediately vanished as the bomber asked, "Juudaime, are you okay?"

"I… uh… yeah."

Why did he feel like he was forgetting something? Something important…?

"Maa, maa Tsuna! You're overthinking again. We came here to let you have a break from all those paper work, remember?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, "But you guys didn't have to kidnap me you know."

"I-I'm so sorry Juudaime! As your right hand man, I'll accept any punishment—"

"Haha! Calm down, Gokudera! You know Tsuna isn't that kind of guy." Yamamoto slung his arm over Gokudera's shoulders, and of course the storm guardian shrugged it off, "And besides, we really had no choice but to abduct Tsuna, he wasn't leaving because of that meeting he was going to have."

"Shut up, sword freak! I'm not talking to you!"

Tsuna frowned, _'Sword freak?'_ He stared at the bickering duo and continued wondering, _'Wasn't it usually-?'_

"Tsuna, I really think you need a week off from all those paperwork." Yamamoto's voice snapped him out of his reverie once more. Quickly he replied, "No way! Reborn will kill me!"

"Haha! It was just a suggestion!" Yamamoto grinned with a casual shrug.

Tsuna could only sigh. Suddenly, he heard a certain illusionist speak to him.

"A-ano, Boss…" The three looked at Chrome. She seemed embarrassed, most probably because of the bathing suit she wore which she tried to cover with a bath towel that was tied to her waist, "You should probably change as well…"

It was then the trio realized that they were still wearing their suits, since the "kidnapping" of the brunet was not too long ago.

"E-eh? But I didn't bring any-" Tsuna was cut off when Gokudera raises a duffel bag in front of him.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I took care of that!" The bomber exclaimed cheerfully.

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time, deciding to follow the two overly enthusiastic duo towards the changing room.

* * *

><p>"Kyaaa! Look at them! They're so hot!"<p>

"Omg! I want the silver haired one!"

"The man with the scar on his chin is so handsome!"

"Why do I feel like this happened before?" Tsuna muttered to himself as he watched some girls swoon at his two guardians. He then took his place under the parasol they had placed, next to Chrome who was busy making a sandwich.

"Boss, do you want some?" Chrome asked.

"Oh, uhh… thanks Chrome." He took the sandwich gratefully before adding, "You look good in that swim suit."

If it were another guy who would've said that, said person was obviously flirting. But since it was Tsuna, Chrome knew the brunet only said that as a compliment and nothing more. So she blushed and softly smiled, "T-thank you, Boss."

"Tsuna! Let's play!" Yamamoto suddenly appeared, whilst holding a beach ball.

"I-it's okay Yamamoto, you and Gokudera can play instead." Tsuna sweat dropped at the disappointed look of the guardian.

"Don't you wanna join them?" A voice beside the boss asked as the two guardians left to play beach volleyball. Tsuna almost jumped in surprise. He didn't notice Lambo had been beside him all along.

"I… I don't feel like it." Tsuna scratched his cheek, "What about you guys? You can join them if you want."

"It's fine." Chrome shook her head while Lambo shifted to his side and yawn, "I'm good here."

"But wasn't this supposed to be a vacation-?"

_THWACK!_

Tsuna snapped his head to the side as he undoubtedly heard a bat hitting a baseball.

"Boss, is something the matter?"

Tsuna didn't notice Chrome's worried look and kept staring at the direction he heard the sound, "Is someone playing baseball here?"

"In the _beach_?" He heard Lambo asked incredulously. The brunet stood up and ignored Chrome who called to him as he started walking away. He stared at the other people walking around the beach. His vision suddenly blurred. And just as he thought he was going to black out, the scene in front of him started to change.

Distant applauds suddenly filled his hearing and Tsuna couldn't help but think something wasn't… right.

He was forgetting something… but what?

He wasn't in the beach… he was someplace else…

His blurred sight was slowly clearing into a familiar but different place. But all that was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He was so surprised that he dropped the teacup he was holding.

Wait… _teacup_?

The sound of something shattering was followed by an angry voice.

"Teme! Don't surprise Juudaime like that!"

Tsuna turned to Gokudera and was surprised at the dirty apron he wore. He looked at the bomber in confusion, "Gokudera-kun… w-what are you doing?" His caramel eyes then automatically scanned the beautiful garden before him. Plants and assorted flowers gleamed under the sun, due to the morning dew.

"We're helping you tend your garden!" The cheerful voice of the rain guardian replied.

He turned to see Yamamoto on his knees picking up the broken cup and noticed he was wearing the same apron as Gokudera.

"Ahh… I told you guys you didn't need to." Tsuna insisted as he knelt down and helped Yamamoto clean up, "Tending the garden is sorta' my hobby and favorite pastime."

"Yeah, but since you were in a meeting a while ago, Gokudera and I got bored so-"

"The only one who got bored was you, sword freak." Gokudera pointed his shovel accusingly towards him, "I just wanted to do Juudaime a favor!"

"By the way," Yamamoto turned to Tsuna, indirectly ignoring the bomber's insult ("Oi!"), "Don't you have paper work to do?"

"Surprisingly, I finished them. That's why I came here."

"Then you should go to bed then!" Yamamoto suggested cheerfully, "You haven't been sleeping well for the past few days, right?"

"What-? But I'm fine."

Yamamoto gestured at a nearby maid to help clean up the mess, "Maa maa, a little rest won't hurt, neh?" He gently pushed Tsuna back inside the mansion ("Oi! Don't push Juudaime like that!").

And the next thing he knew, he was in his bedroom, lying on his bed comfortably. He sighed before curling up on his side. Then suddenly, a cold feeling decided to settle in his stomach.

Something… was wrong.

_'I'm not supposed to be here…'_

He suddenly felt a hand on his forehead and he snapped his eyes open to see Chrome looking down at him with a worried look.

"How is he?" He turned to look at Ryohei at the foot of his bed, looking as worried as Chrome.

"I already called Shamal. The damn bastard won't be coming 'til tomorrow!" Gokudera barged in with a furious look.

Tsuna made a soft chuckle, "I'm fine guys… really. It's just a cold. It'll be gone before you know it."

"Kufufu, you really expect them to calm down after finding you unconscious in your office, Vongola?" Tsuna had no idea how long Mukuro had been standing by his window.

"Stupid sword freak. Why did he decide to go to that mission with Hibari now of all times?" Tsuna couldn't help but agree. If Yamamoto were here, he would calm everyone down with just a snap.

The young boss sighed and carefully pushed himself up. And immediately, everyone tried to stop him.

"Boss. Don't…"

"Juudaime, you really should be resting."

"EXTREME MEN SLEEPS."

"Oya, oya…"

"Relax everyone, I'm just going to the bathroom." Tsuna sweat-dropped as he stood up from his bed before walking towards the direction of the bathroom, "And no Gokudera-kun, I don't need you to accompany me." He quickly added as he saw the bomber open his mouth.

The sky wielder shook his head with an amused expression before closing the door behind him.

He turned to the sink and twisted the faucet's knob. He cupped the water in his hands and looked up at the mirror.

"AH!"

He slammed into the door behind him as he unconsciously tried to back away. He stared at his reflection with wide eyes. For a moment there, he thought he saw himself with crimson eyes and blood all over his face.

He tried to calm his beating heart.

"Juudaime? Is something wrong?!"

He jumped in surprise as Gokudera knocked against the door.

"N-no. Everything's fine… I uhh… I'll be right out soon." He stared at the mirror once more. Not noticing any red eyes—or blood, he shakes his head and splashed some water on his face.

As he straightened himself, another splash of water hit his face.

"Haha! Got ya' Tsuna!" He scrubbed his face and looked up to see Yamamoto submerged in the salty water of the beach with a peace sign.

"You'll pay for that, teme!" Gokudera waddled towards the swordsman.

Tsuna chuckled before turning to Hibari who was in his own territory, sitting under the parasol. He was reading a book, obviously his own way of entertainment. Tsuna did not bother to find where Mukuro was, knowing the illusionist was just probably around concealing himself with his flames.

"B-Boss!"

The brunet quickly turned to Chrome questioningly only to have salt water slap his face. He sputtered and heard the girl giggle softly. He laughed back at the antic and was about to splash some water back at her, only to stop as he saw a person watching him from afar… an ice cream man?

He suddenly heard whispers, beckoning him.

Tsuna gulped as his intuition practically told him there was something not right about that ice cream man. Probably because of the shades and the hospital-mask he wore.

"Oi, Vongola." He turned to Lambo who was looking curiously at him, "Is something the matter?"

He looked back at the ice cream man. His intuition screamed at him to approach the stranger, "I'll…" He hesitated, "I'll be right back."

He quickly left the shore, trying to make sure he did not alarm his friends of what he was up to and steadily made his way to the guy. He listened as his guardians continued playing in the beach, their laughter made his courage boost as well as his determination. He didn't want to ruin their fun and they firmly deserved the vacation. No ice cream man was going to destroy their day.

"Vongola Decimo…"

Tsuna clenched his fists, of course it had to be a Mafioso, "Leave or else—"

"Our boss wishes to invite you to a battle…" He took out a piece of paper, "…at this place."

Tsuna stared at the paper like it was a gun, "And what if I don't agree?" This was not good. Something told him he should not accept. Something bad was going to happen if he did. Something would go horribly wrong.

"In the Mafia world we must accept every invitation given to us." The other spoke, "It is an important battle… Decimo."

Something wasn't right. But he didn't know what. Almost like that itch you can't seem to scratch. His hand slowly reached out for the piece of paper, only to stop midway thanks to his hesitance.

"I can't." He said in finality, "I… I won't accept it!"

"Don't be a coward, herbivore."

Caramel eyes widened as he undoubtedly heard the ice cream man call him _'herbivore'_.

"Don't do it, Vongola."

Tsuna turned around and was surprised to see his guardians. They stood next to each other with serious looks on their faces, as if they knew about the current situation.

"Don't accept that paper." Lambo said pointing at the man.

"Boss, bad things will happen." Chrome pleaded.

The brunet didn't know what to say, apparently, he was at loss.

"So you're just gonna run away?" The ice cream man scoffed, "How pathetic."

"Don't listen to him." Ryohei spoke, "Sometimes, a real man knows when he needs to back down from a fight."

"I…"

"Don't do it." The stranger said through gritted teeth.

"Just come with us, Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned, "Forget him and let's play some beach volleyball!"

"Anymore disturbance of peace and I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari glared at the brunet in annoyance.

"Kufufu, no point on wasting time on that pathetic human." Mukuro chuckled softly as he eyed the man.

"Juudaime." Gokudera slowly held up a hand for the brunet to take, "Let's go. You need your vacation."

Tsuna lets out a shaky breath. Slowly, he turned to the ice cream man and spoke, "I'm sorry." He looked away and took a step towards his guardians only to be stopped as he felt the other grab his arm.

He heard his guardians call his name and he twirled to probably hit the stranger but stopped as he came face-to-face with his right hand man. To say the young boss was shock was an understatement. Gokudera's face was scrunched up in pain, but Tsuna had no idea what the source was. He also had no idea why the storm guardian looked like he was ten –years younger along with his other guardians that were crowding around him. Everyone was present, except for Lambo and Mukuro.

Wait… wasn't he at the beach moments ago? So what's he doing standing on his school's roof?

He felt a gust of wind and he had to shut his eyes at the dust that it brought along. He felt Gokudera clutch his arm tightly before whispering in a soft and trembling voice;

_"Don't do it…"_

The whisper was drowned by distant cheers from afar and the sky wielder slowly looked back to where the future guardians were supposed to be, only to end up gazing down at the far ground below, his bare feet centimeters away from a non-ground zone.

There was a thwack that resounded and Tsuna realized he was hearing the baseball game that was happening in Nami-chu.

_Huh._

And just like one of Ryohei's punches, it hit him. Memories came flooding in and emotions started rampaging within him.

Shame, guilt, anger, frustration and disappointment danced around his eyes as he realized what he saw earlier were memories. Memories before his family broke. The ache in his heart grew and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

Regret was usually what kept him strong. But this one regret was slowly tearing him to pieces.

That day on the beach was the biggest mistake in his life. That time he accepted that piece of paper was the most stupid decision he had ever made. And that minute he made that stupid, stupid promise…

"_I'll do my best to protect everyone's lives… without taking another's…"_

…was the biggest regret he had ever had.

"Let me go…" Tsuna shadowed his eyes with his bangs.

Another hand grabbed his arm.

"Let go…"

And another grabbed his other arm.

"Let… go…"

And another…

"Let… let me go."

And another.

Tsuna felt tears escaped from his tightly shuteyes. He gritted his teeth and clutched on the railing of the roof. He couldn't understand why they were still holding on to him when there was nothing left to hold on. They didn't need him. They never did.

Because if they really did, they wouldn't have pushed him away.

"Please…" He just wanted to end things.

"You don't have to." Chrome whimpered, "We're here now."

"M-maa, maa…" Yamamoto's voice trembled, "We came didn't we? Tsuna we… we would never leave you…"

The brunet's shoulders trembled and more tears streamed down from his pale face, "No,"

"Juudaime…" Gokudera shut his eyes as he looked away in shame. He had failed his boss. "We're… we're so sorry…"

Tsuna shook his head, "Just say it was my fault… just s-say it."

"You didn't…" Ryohei shook his own head as well, his hold on Tsuna tightened as his eyes glistened with unshed tears, "You didn't do anything wrong, Sawada."

"Why did you come back…?" Tsuna growled, "Why did you have to come back?"

"Herbivore, shut up." Hibari glared.

"After… after all those times you walked away." Tsuna couldn't look at them in the eyes, not when they were occupied with bitter visions from his memories, "Why come back now? Why not… why not when I first killed? Or when I was alone? O-or when I was sick? Or Christmas? Why _NOW_?!"

"Juudaime…" Gokudera leaned closer to the railings, the only barrier between the boss and them, "We were wrong. We were wrong about a lot of things."

"We were wrong, thinking you were fine all along." Yamamoto made a small trembling smile, "We should've known better."

Tsuna pursed his lips and tugged at his arms from their hold, trying to free himself.

"And… we thought that all the things you've said and done we're all the black flames doing." Tears were welling up in Chrome's eye as she desperately tried to look at his own ones, "But it was all you."

"I didn't want to kill—"

"That's not what we EXTREMELY meant, Sawada." Ryohei interrupted, "The things you've said… you extremely meant them… didn't you?"

"You weren't just under the black flames' influence… you were also speaking the truth, Juudaime."

"JUST LET ME GO!" Tsuna glared at them. However, his glare faltered as he was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"Juudaime, please don't do this." Gokudera muttered, "We promise you… we won't make the same mistake. You don't need to go through this alone."

"You have us Tsuna." Yamamoto clasped the shoulder of the smaller teen. "This time… this time for sure... we won't leave you."

Tsuna's grip on the fence before him slacked, but their grasp on his arms tightened.

"We promise." Chrome firmly said.

The brunet wanted to laugh at the ironic situation. To think that everything had started with a simple promise, only to end with another promise that might not even be kept. Though, honestly speaking, he almost wanted to believe them. Their words were so full of conviction that it made him look up. They all held that determined look and Tsuna looked behind him.

He felt their hands tensed and the whispers of the tainted flame tempting him to jump. But, for some reason, this time… it was easier to actually say no to it.

"So…" Tsuna started, "What happened to the baseball game?"

The laugh came out louder than Yamamoto had expected. But the guardian did not care, nor did the others. Because now they know… everything was going to be fine.

"It doesn't really matter," The baseball star grinned a wide grin, "But if you want to… we can still catch up."

One by one, they let go of him; knowing they could trust Tsuna. The young boss cracked a small smile as he decided maybe standing at the edge of a really tall building wasn't the best way to spend a vacation for all eternity. He could hear the black flames scream within him in despair, but he ignored it. Which was easier now thanks to the flames of his friends. Tsuna didn't need the guardians to tell him that they had been transferring their flames to him while they held his arms for him to know.

_'Finally…'_ The guardians exchanged relieved and happy looks.

Carefully, Tsuna raised a leg to go over the fence before abruptly freezing.

"We still have that picnic to attend to," Yamamoto turned to them then back to Tsuna's direction, "Neh—?"

Only to find him gone.

"Tsu… na?"

Chrome suddenly screamed, and they all turned to the illusionist who was leaning against the railing…

…looking down with a horrified look.

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

><p>So how was it? Review?<p> 


	58. More important than Boss

**NOTE: Icy-chan I'm sorry I didn't have you beta this. I was running out of time! Just check the bottom note so you'll understand what I mean. I'M SO SORRY.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

Unknowingly heading to his death, Tsuna literally goes through his memory lane, remembering the good times he had with the guardians before the conflict between them had started. However one memory tied him down –the memory where it had all started. Given the choice to choose to accept the battle from the famiglia that started it all or not, Tsuna chooses the latter, only to be snapped out from the cleverly disguised death experience, by his guardians.

Everything was going well, when once again, everything goes downhill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 55<strong>_

_Now…_

**_Ten Years Later (current)_**

"Lambo..."

The lightning guardian turned to Dino, "H-hai...?"

Dino was sure of it! He just felt it! His wide brown eyes turned to the hand he was holding, only to gasp and let go as the brunet's finger _twitch_.

"Tsuna...?" He stood up and looked at Tsuna's face hoping for a response, "I-I think he's waking up!"

Lambo stood up and stared at the bronco in disbelief. Did the guardians finally do it?

The two waited... and waited...

Then finally...

The brunet's eyes snapped open!

Dino and Lambo were shocked and stunned and were about to cheer! However... the brunet's body suddenly arched back and his mouth opened into a silent scream. Something was wrong! Dino immediately turned to Lambo and yelled, "GET A DOCTOR! QUICK!"

As soon as he said that, the frail body of the boss slumped back on the bed, the dull brown eyes slowly shut and his heart beat in the monitor suddenly started slowing down.

Dino clutched the hand as panic rose up in him, "Oh no you don't Tsuna... no... no! Don't do this Tsuna...!"

The door slammed open, but Dino paid no mind to it as Lambo ran out.

The youngest guardian could only be shocked as he realized the other guardians have left. Anger and disappointment welled up within him. He didn't even realize the sparks of electricity that he was releasing from his horns.

"Those IDIOTS!" And with that he turned away and decided to look for the doctors instead, to look for those who are most needed instead.

* * *

><p><em>Past…<em>

Reborn instantly knew the predicament he was soon going to face as soon as he entered the empty room. His eyes immediately scanned the bed and the now broken handcuffs. Tsuna was able to sneak away from him… AGAIN.

Reborn couldn't afford to waste time to look for Dino to tell him of the sudden events and quickly hopped towards the window Tsuna must've escaped from, hoping that following his trail would help him catch up with his student and find out where he was headed.

* * *

><p>"Ah… I see. Thank you." Reborn nodded at the passerby before leaving.<p>

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was having a hard time finding the delusional brunet, much to his chagrin. How hard was it to spot a kid walking around without footwear? Things were just getting harder and harder for the arcobaleno as he was slowly but surely reaching a dead end.

Or so he thought…

The loud wails of a siren made the people turn to look at the vehicle that rushed passed through the streets. Reborn turned and watched as an ambulance passed him with illegal speed. Cars slowed and stopped at the side, steering clear from the ambulance.

And suddenly, the home-tutor finds himself following the ambulance. He knew it wouldn't be long 'til he would lose track of it, but as soon as it veered to a familiar direction, he knew where he had to go… and for once Reborn hoped that the ambulance wasn't for _that _person.

Instead of turning where the vehicle had driven off, Reborn sprinted straight ahead towards an alley. His mind wouldn't stop checking off a list of possibilities that could've happened. And apparently, none of them were good.

He wasted no time leaping over the fence that blocked his way and ignored the cat that scampered off. The farther he got, the quicker his steps were. This sudden rush of emergence he felt was never a good sign. And of course the ambulance was the worst sign of all.

His look darkened as he caught sight of a familiar school building. He could hear cheers from the baseball field. Apparently the game was still ongoing and Reborn can't help but wish it was all just a false alarm. But no sooner were the cheers drowned out by the sirens of the ambulance.

Reborn suddenly stopped as he neared the gate. One sentence rang into his mind.

_Hitmen never fear._

Then what was this loud pounding of his heart? This sudden trembling of his fists? The constant swallowing?

The situation was different and it was out of his hands. Tsuna may have been the most annoying student he had but… he was different. He was weak but strong; a coward but also brave; he tends to run away but will stand his ground when it calls for.

Reborn knew how important Tsuna was to him.

He was so important that when he finally decided to take a look of the situation, the world suddenly went in slow-mo as he no doubt saw the blood not far from him. So important, that he didn't need to know who was being carried by the paramedics. So important that in that single moment…

…he thought his heart stopped beating.

Then everything was suddenly in a rush. People – probably from the baseball game –started appearing, obviously curious of the sirens they heard moments ago. The paramedics discussing of the possible injuries sustained by the vicitim –broken bones; blood loss; possible head injuries –Reborn couldn't focus. He didn't know where to start.

This has never happened.

Nothing ever happens under his watch. Nothing.

And then Reborn saw _them_.

Tsuna's guardians, standing by the rushing people. He watched as Gokudera and Yamamoto struggle to keep up with stretcher, both covered in blood. They desperately tried to keep up but no sooner were they stopped by the paramedics.

Chrome was sobbing uncontrollably and Ryohei didn't seem to know what to do as his eyes remained fixed on the ground, in his fist was a familiar box weapon. However his whole body trembled from frustrations that were itching to be let out. Hibari was talking to some medics, and yet there was some impatience radiating by the way he looked at the person in front of him.

Reborn then rushed forward, ignoring the surprise look of the guardians. He jumped into the ambulance and took out a false ID of him being the well-known doctor as one of the men was about to tell him off.

Ignoring their reactions, Reborn stared at his student. He felt something stuck up in his throat as he looked at the limp brunet. There was blood that seeped out from the bandage on his head and his skin was as pale as sheet. He heard the personnel mutter about suicide and as he recalled about the possible injuries that the brunet had sustained. It all clicked to him.

* * *

><p>Everything was going horribly wrong.<p>

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to pull Tsuna back to safety, have a group hug and talk about the things they should've talked about. They were supposed to heal him –not just physically; and never ever abandon him again.

It felt all wrong as this pain they couldn't coax slowly made itself known.

It was their entire fault.

They could've prevented it from happening. They should've kept their hold. They shouldn't have _let him go_.

Tears prickled at the back of Gokudera's eyes as he and Yamamoto tried to keep up with the stretcher that carried their dear friend. They didn't want to leave him again and they wanted to prove it by making sure they were beside him once Tsuna wakes up.

_If_ he ever wakes up.

Before Gokudera could growl at that thought they were suddenly stopped by paramedics. He felt Yamamoto tense beside him as if ready to fight his way through, but the worker tells them they couldn't ride in the ambulance due to the limited space. He continued blabbering about the needed treatment given to the patient as much as possible and that they would only be in the way.

Why were they always a hindrance?

Suddenly they saw a certain hitman enter the ambulance with an ID that gave him the pass to ride. Reborn had ignored them for they knew that what the arcobaleno felt for them was nothing but disappointment.

They would've…

They could've…

They should've…

…done something.

_Cowards._ They were nothing but cowards.

"W-we need to go." Chrome spoke in between sobs, "We need to see Boss!"

She was desperate to see him and make sure he would be fine. That he wasn't going to die. They all knew Ryohei tried healing the brunet, but the sun flames weren't enough. The boxer inwardly blames himself because his resolve wasn't firm enough, thus the pathetic flames that blazed.

"Let's go." Hibari walked off and everyone looked up at him.

The cloud guardian had that sour look on his face and as he turned to them, he gave off this nasty glare. No one knew if the reason for his bad mood was from the accident he may have considered as a failure which he sorely despises… or a different kind of failure… which had something to do with failing a friend.

At first they stayed rooted at their spot. The ambulance had left moments ago and the crowd from earlier was slowly dispersing. They weren't sure of what to do next, but Hibari seemed to know as he scowled.

"It's about time we make that wish."

They all looked up with wide eyes and understanding immediately dawned upon them. The wish—of course! They could—

"No… we can't." Yamamoto suddenly spoke up, "It doesn't…" He looks down at his bloody clothes before quickly forcing back the mental image of the bloody Tsuna in his arms, "It doesn't fit right." He continued.

"What are you talking about baseball freak?!" Gokudera growled, "This is the perfect time to—"

"No." Chrome wiped her face, "He's right. We're… we're only going to make the same mistake again."

"If something happens to Juudaime, there will be no mistake to repeat!" The bomber retorted.

"Which is worse than dying actually." Yamamoto admits.

"We can't take chances." Ryohei finally spoke up, "Sawada's life is at stake!"

"With different desires… the wish won't be effective." Hibari reminded as he stared at them with narrowed eyes. Immediately they all started to open their mouths to speak about their own opinion when someone interrupts.

"Oya, oya you should listen to the skylark."

Chrome gasped and turned around in surprise. Mukuro stood behind them with a frown, "I don't fancy the idea of "something happening" to my soon-to-be vessel."

"Mukuro!" The bomber scowled.

"Kufufu, I don't have time for these petty arguments." Mukuro eyed Hibari who looked ready to attack him, "You have a boss to save if I remember correctly."

"So you agree with us?" Ryohei stepped up and Chrome turned to Mukuro with a sad look.

"No." Mukuro bluntly stated before turning to Chrome, "My dear Chrome, however, made sense of what she intends for her wish."

"What-?!" Before Gokudera could even say anything, Mukuro stared right at him.

"You need to talk to _them._"

They (except Hibari) all exchanged confused looks. The last thing they truly needed was more confusion when they were apparently facing a real dilemma at the moment. Tsuna was at the hospital, being treated by doctors with high chances of dying and here they were arguing about a wish that may or may not save the life of their friend.

Gokudera ruffled his hair in frustration as he realized the time they were wasting. He didn't have time for such vague opinions!

"Tch! Whatever, I'm going to see Juudaime!"

"I think you have a more important appointment other than the Vongola." Mukuro then said, catching the bomber's attention and also successfully annoying him. The illusionist did not need to read the other's mind as he obviously thought; _No one is more important than Juudaime._

So before he could let Gokudera continue, Mukuro interrupts,

"This may actually save your dear boss."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Future…<strong>_

**-Vongola Mansion-**

"Here are the files for your next mission." Mukuro said as he handed some folders.

Gokudera hesitated as he took his and couldn't help but think about Tsuna.

_Could you at least just stop and put everything down and actually have some __time__ with your boss?_

The bronco's words echoed within his mind and his grip on the file tightened. He felt Mukuro's eyes watching him eerily.

"This mission is very important." The illusionist said.

Gokudera's mind automatically asked; _More important than Juudiame? _

And quickly he shook his head.

"I know that. You don't need to tell me." He growled before turning back. He looked down at his file once more and clutched it. Maybe he could finish this quickly and visit Tsuna again.

"By the time you get back, he won't be there anymore."

The storm guardian paused as he heard an undoubtedly familiar voice. Slowly he looked up to the source of the voice.

His jaw dropped as he soon came face-to-face with his ten-year younger self.

And before he knew it, the folder fell from his grip and the papers inside scattered on the… sand?

"What the?" Gokudera unwillingly looked away and turned to see his fellow guardians looking around in shock. It was then that he realized they were at the… beach?

"Oi Mukuro!" The boxer scowled, "Stop with this illusion!"

"This isn't an extreme illusion." It was Ryohei's turn to look dumbfounded as he saw his own younger self. No sooner did they realize that _ALL _their younger selves stood in front of them, and apparently…

...they were definitely more than just confused.

Yamamoto- well the younger Yamamoto— stepped forward to them with a blank look.

"We need to talk."

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to say but after this may come a long "hiatus" (MAYBE). Not because I have no ideas and such, nor do I have any intentions to actually leave you with such cliffhanger, but because I have to go back to my hometown (Tacloban~ you know… one of the places that suffered the typhoon's wrath)[I am at Manila at the moment]my flight is tomorrow. And since there is no electricity there until March, I'm not sure when I'll actually be able to get internet. And I really wanted to make this chapter longer but alas, I didn't have much time. I'm packing as we speak and kind of depressed.<strong>

**Sorta' afraid to go back because it will be really painful. Nothing to do and to have to suffer with just my thoughts and remember depressing things…**

…**like mom.. dying while hugging the pictures of my sisters and I… and now I'm tearing up… Damnit.**

**And it hurts when I'm being teased of not being able to cook and do proper chores (of course I know how to wash dishes and fry stuff and sorta wash clothes)… well since my mom usually do those. Telling us studying was important… Of course I wanted to be independent but… last time I asked… I lost my mom.**

**..and that wasn't what I meant.**

**So anyway. I really hope to see you guys soon. I'll make sure to at least make the chapters in advance (if I ain't busy).**

**Sorry for the rush mistakes.**

**Bye.. and review please?**


	59. Overlooking the Pain

**ATTENTION: To avoid confusion I'm gonna use the FIRST NAMES of the characters for their older selves (Except Ryohei and Chrome… since I naturally call them by their first name) and LAST NAMES for their younger selves (vice versa for Chrome and Ryohei).**

**OKAY! Move along!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

The guardians are boss is now in a critical condition and there is nothing else to save him but that single wish they possess. The mist guardian tells them of the wish they are to used and soon they came face-to-face with their future selves.

Will they really save Tsuna just by talking to them?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56<strong>

For a moment, no one spoke or moved. Both sides eyed each other with bewilderment and anger, their eyes burning with barely containable fury and confusion. The older guardians looked unsure and kept glancing at Mukuro, hoping for an explanation, but the illusionist was just as lost as they were.

Then suddenly Gokudera charged at them… rather… at his older self.

"YOU BASTARD!" A fist soon connected with the older bomber before anyone could react. Hayato was too stunned to dodge and just as he regained his bearings, he was prepared to yell at his younger self when he realized that the other guardians were gone and he was now in a different place.

He was in Namimori School and it was raining. He turned to look around and realized they were behind the school building.

What were they doing here?

"DIE!" Hayato turned just in time to see his other self, pointing his flame arrow at him. He barely dodged the powerful storm flames that singed his hair.

"What the-?! Who the heck are you?!" Hayato refused to believe that it really was him and that everything that was happening is either just an ambush of a really powerful mist wielder or just a dream.

"I'm you, idiot." The other shot more storm flames, forcing Hayato to dodge more. Hayato wasn't sure if he should believe him or not. If he really was just his younger self, then he could defeat him with closed eyes… but then if he did he may end up not existing. Whether the situation was a trap or not, Hayato couldn't take any chances.

"If you're really me—why are you attacking me?" Hayato dodged another shot.

Gokudera growled and his glare intensified, "Because I want you KILLED!" And just as he said this, Uri—adult form and all— tackled Hayato from out of nowhere. The adult was now pinned firmly on the ground and he tried to escape, but Uri was too strong, "Uri!" He exclaimed as the huge cat painfully pressed him further on the ground.

His emerald eyes then turned to the figure that suddenly hovered over him. He watched as those same forest green eyes narrowed with pure hatred and disappointment. He wanted to ask why he kept looking at him like that the whole time.

And as if reading his mind, the younger one spoke.

"You're a disgrace and a disappointment to me and Juudaime!" Gokudera raised another fist and Hayato suddenly noticed something through the rain.

Tears?

"You don't deserve to exist!" The fist descended towards his face.

* * *

><p>"Haha, this is so cool." Takeshi watched the back of his younger self who leaned against the railings of the school's roof, "It's almost like the real thing."<p>

He ran a hand through his hair that was getting wet from the rain.

"The real thing? So this isn't real? Everything here?" Takeshi was pretty sure this was a trap. He would've attacked the teen but he didn't want to act hasty. He had to extract some information of his situation first before acting.

"Yeah. I thought that was pretty obvious. I mean, moments ago we were at the beach, right? Now, we're suddenly here." Slowly Yamamoto turned around to face him, smiling. Apparently though, the smile never reached his eyes, "But you and I. We're both real."

Amber eyes widened a bit before narrowing into a suspicious glare, "Prove it then. Prove that you're real."

"Maa, maa, I actually don't know how." Yamamoto chuckled before turning around once more, "Everything I do, you could just dismiss as a very powerful illusion."

"Are you?"

"Haha! Nope." Takeshi watched as his younger self grasped the railing and gripped it tightly, but his attention was brought back to him once more as he continued, "But I wish you were."

All fighting instinct switched on as Takeshi asked, "Was that a threat?"

"Nope, just a simple wish." Yamamoto answered simply, "Of course, the others and I could've wished that… but it would make everything complicated and you're existence cannot be easily diminished by the rings' powers… that's what Gokudera said."

Takeshi looked at the other feeling confused. What was he talking about?

"But… ya' know. Even if that wish is possible, we still won't request it…" Yamamoto looked up the dark gray sky, "After all… Tsuna would be really upset if we do."

Takeshi stiffened at hearing his boss' name. There was a low distant rumble from afar and suddenly the rain grew heavier, almost like how he was feeling right now.

"Hey… why'd you do it?" Yamamoto still wasn't looking at him, "Why'd you turn back on Tsuna?"

"If you're really me, then you should know." Of course, to Takeshi the answer made no sense. Of course his younger self wouldn't know. He's from the past. What Tsuna had done happened from the future… his younger self would never know—

"Ah… you're right." The grip on the railings tightened, "I do know."

"…"

Suddenly Yamamoto climbed over the railings— surprising his older self— and stood firmly on the edge of the roof, "Neh…"

Takeshi watched as the other turned his head to the side. Same amber eyes looked at him and he couldn't help but notice a certain dark look within them.

"Do you remember…? How it all started?"

* * *

><p>"KORAA! I'M PUMPED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed as he punched the air.<p>

His older self watched him with a bit of caution before turning around to see where they were. The two stood on a familiar boxing ring.

"The club room…" Sasagawa muttered to himself, feeling a little nostalgic.

"HEY YOU!" He turned to his older self, "LET'S HAVE AN EXTREME MATCH!"

"If you're really my younger self, then you should know you are extremely outmatched."

Ryohei merely narrowed his eyes, "You will be EXTREMELY defeated!"

Sasagawa couldn't help the smirk that formed, "I understand." He took off the coat he wore and threw it to the side. He prepared his stance and watched as his younger self did the same.

"Start." He spoke and swiftly went towards him. He was so quick that Ryohei couldn't react immediately and soon received a blow to the stomach that would've knocked him out.

But the strong fist that connected to his own stomach literally took his breath away.

How…?

"This is the most EXTREME way of beating the crap out of me." Ryohei exclaimed before backing away and punching the other's face, who was too stunned to react. The hit got Sasagawa on the ground.

A fist suddenly connected on the ground near his face, and a small crater was formed. That would've been his face if he had not rolled away. He looked up and was surprised to see the uncharacteristic anger on the other's face.

Suddenly, Ryohei retrieved his fist and just as he thought he was going to receive another punch, the younger teen walked away.

"You're EXTREMELY not worth it."

"What?!" That ticked Sasagawa off.

"This ring." Ryohei interrupted, "This is where I first challenged Sawada. This is where I saw Sawada's full potential and realized how strong he was—and still is. He is an EXTREME man!"

Sasagawa stood up and brushed himself off.

"We had been EXTREMELY separated from the others to have an EXTREME talk." Ryohei turned to him, the usual impatience glinting in his eyes, "And we were taken to the EXTREME places we are deeply connected to Sawada."

Sasagawa couldn't help but look around in response, "So you're telling me, we're really in Namimori School?"

"I EXTREMELY don't know!"

Sasagawa would've tripped if he were walking.

"I forgot octopus head's EXTREMELY BORING explanation. He also said about an EXTREME time parasol!"

"Time paradox…?" He frowned, "So… that means this isn't real. If he's really from my past, then meeting him, let alone touching him, would've caused a time paradox…'

"Oi!"

"Eh? What?"

"Who is Sawada?"

"Ha?"

Ryohei pointed at him and asked once more, "Who is Sawada to you?"

"Uh…"

The boxer then thrust his thumb towards himself, "To me, he is my EXTREME little brother! If you really were my future self you could've answered that easily!"

Sasagawa frowned at this. He was about to say something when Ryohei suddenly lunged at him, "I've decided!" The older one dodged the oncoming punch with ease this time. He turned to look at Ryohei who gave him a scowl, "To EXTREMELY hit you in the head for you to EXTREMELY remember!"

* * *

><p>"This can't be…" Dokuro looked around in shock. Her eye scanned the outside surroundings of Kokuyo Land, "…but it's…" She touched the bark of a nearby tree, "…it's no illusion."<p>

"Sou…" She quickly turned to see her younger self. Chrome continued, "This is no illusion. But it's not real either."

"Who are you?"

"Chrome Dokuro."

Dokuro frowned, obviously not believing her, "Are you… an enemy?"

Chrome stared blankly back at her. She held out a hand, and a trident formed on her palm, "To make things clear, we're both not real. Physically that is. Because if we were, we would've created a time paradox."

"So you're… you're really me?" The older illusionist puts a hand behind her and let her own trident form.

"That's right-"

"Liar." Dokuro charged and slashed her own trident to the other, which Chrome quickly deflected with her own. Dokuro's eyes narrowed, _'There's nothing special about her… I can tell she's weaker.'_ She kicked the teen to the side.

Chrome yelped as she landed on the ground.

"Tell me the truth-"

"Is that what you called Boss as well?" Chrome glared as she pushed herself off the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Dokuro tightened her hold on her weapon, "This matter has nothing to do with the Vongola Boss-"

"Yes it does!" Chrome stabbed the ground with her trident. She kept her head low and leaned forward, "Why?! Why didn't you believe in Boss-" A slap on the face interrupted her.

Dokuro was surprised at what she had done and stared at her shaky hand. She shook her head and pointed her trident on the girl on the ground, "Whatever you're trying to do won't distract me."

Silence met her statement and she couldn't help but stare at the girl in suspicion. She then took notice of the other's trembling shoulders and took wary steps around her younger form. Her eye widened as she saw tears trickling down Chrome's face. The teen pressed her chin against her chest as she curled up.

"W-what? Are you admitting defeat?" Dokuro could easily kill her now, but for some reason, something was holding her back on doing so.

"Boss was only protecting us. Why… why couldn't you see that?" Chrome muttered. Her fist clenched on the muddy ground, "He's not what he seems. He cares for us… he gave us those onigiri-"

"That's enough. If you're really my younger self then…" She hesitated as she wondered if she was letting her guard down speaking about something personal.

"Maybe it doesn't matter if we try and understand ourselves." Chrome slowly pushed herself off the ground once more. Tears dropped on the ground as she tilted her head up, "Maybe… maybe we should've understood Boss instead."

'She won't understand.' The older guardian bit her lower lip as she felt her eye sting, 'Maybe my past self would say the exact thing as what she's saying… but she would never know the pain of watching someone change into something you hated.'

"Why? Is it because he killed?" Chrome looked at her with confusion and desperation, "Being in the mafia… killing would be inevitable. Even to someone like Boss-"

"He did more than just that." With a slam of her trident's end to the ground – the surroundings turned dark. Blood chilling screams echoed and continuous gunshots surrounded them. She reluctantly turned around and watched as a certain brunet pull out a bloody hand. Tears started to cascade down Dokuro's face but she wiped them away and turned to her younger self, "He took more than just lives… he took away our trust on him."

* * *

><p>"Pathetic." Hibari stared at his future self who stood in front of him. Kyoya decided to ignore him to look around the trees that surrounded them, "This is Kokuyo Land."<p>

"Kufufu, so it seems." Rokudo suddenly emerged from the trees.

Hibari sensed a presence behind him and automatically swung his tonfa towards the intruder.

"Oya, oya. Feisty as ever." Mukuro easily deflected the blow with his trident as he stepped out from his own mist.

"Don't tell me these kids are our enemies." Rokudo looked amused while Kyoya yawned. This somehow irked the younger two as they separated.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened.

"Scary, scary…" Rokudo smirked while Kyoya gave him a somewhat annoyed look, which the illusionist immediately noticed, "Eh? What's this? Are you insulted that I'm underestimating your younger self?"

The Vongola advisor merely turned around, "Your overconfidence will lead you to your downfall, herbivore." He then stopped as he felt something sharp pressed against his neck, and stared at the younger Mukuro that appeared in front of him, "Right back at you."

Rokudo was about to attack but was quickly held back by Hibari who completely distracted him with continuous and powerful blows.

Mukuro sighed and vanished as Kyoya swung his tonfa at him.

_Kufufu… I remember this place… do you, skylark?_

Hibari couldn't hold back the smirk, "The Arcobaleno trial."

_The first time the Vongola actually stopped a fight between us. Seems like I wasn't the only one impressed._

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he scanned his surroundings, trying to find the mist guardian.

Rokudo slashed at Hibari, however the disciplinary president suddenly vanished. Feeling a little irritated, he tried to bend the will of the illusion that surrounded them and slammed his trident to the ground, "Come out you little cowards."

"Cowards? How hypocritical of you." And just like that the two were immediately revealed. Though neither one seemed to be bothered by that as they stood at the exact positions they had been standing from the start.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Kyoya glared.

The younger skylark suddenly spoke, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro smirked at the way the two pair of eyes narrowed with loath and how their forms tensed up a bit.

"How… embarrassing." Mukuro chuckled, "So this is what I'm going to fear in the future? A tiny wimpy boy who can't even stand up for himself?"

Silence settled between the two before being interrupted by Hibari who turned and spoke, "My time is being wasted by these herbivores."

Mukuro just smirked, but no sooner did that smirk vanish as a sudden gust of wind rushed past them and suddenly, they were consumed in darkness.

* * *

><p>"DON'T PRETEND YOU UNDERSTAND, TEME!" Both older and younger Gokudera panted in exhaustion as they glared at each other. Their clothes were covered in mud and ruffled from fighting each other and the two were dripping wet from the rain.<p>

"Juudaime swore! HE SWORE!"

"HE WAS PROTECTING YOU!" Gokudera punched him hard on the face, "PROTECTING YOU WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A STUPID PROMISE YOU IDIOT!"

Hayato backed away as he massaged his jaw, "I'd rather die-!"

"THEN DIE!" Gokudera shoved him against the school building. Hayato didn't even bother struggling as he let his younger self's words sink in. Maybe he should've done just that. He wouldn't have to feel this pain and confusion all the time. He would just be…well… dead.

"This is the place… the place I challenged Juudaime." Gokudera panted, "This was the place where I was given a second life. Where the road of isolation had ended."

Hayato grunted as he felt himself squashed harder against the wall.

"I swore to become the tenth. But that promise was immediately broken when he protected me from my own mistake."

"That's different." Hayato growled.

"Promises are the same no matter what. And they're meant to be broken." Gokudera stepped back and let go of his older self who fell on his knees, "But there's one promise I will never break-"

He then stopped as their surroundings suddenly turned black, "W-what-?"

* * *

><p>"You mean the suicide?" Takeshi pocketed his hands, "That was a pretty embarrassing memory."<p>

Yamamoto chuckled as he turned around and leaned against the railings, "Are you sure you're future me?"

"Why do you ask?" The older man blinked.

"Ah well… it's because you're wrong." The baseball jock smiled, "It all started when I asked him for advices remember?"

"Ah…" Takeshi perfectly remembered those days.

"Back then I thought of how amazing Tsuna was. From being a nobody into well… a somebody." Yamamoto shut his eyes as if reminiscing the past, "I wanted to find out how he did it and asked for his advice… and well, certain events led me to here and there and before I knew it, I was literally on the edge of my death. All I had to do was take one step… and everything was over."

"But he came…" Takeshi continued for him, "Am I right?"

"That's Tsuna for you." Yamamoto cheerfully exclaimed, "He was shaky and nervous… I even called him "Dame-Tsuna" for that. Hmm… I never really apologized… or did I? I don't really remember,"

"…"

"To think he was going to be the one to save me from my death… ah well… I should've expected that. Tsuna was never a nobody to begin with. It was just that people didn't believe in him and he was never given the recognition he deserved." Yamamoto clenched the railings, "And honestly, that suicide was the best memory I ever had. Because if it wasn't for that… I wouldn't have met the true Tsuna. The true Tsuna that people often overlooked."

Takeshi watched as his younger self stare at him as if waiting for a proper response.

"I-"

"A-arre?" The swordsman looked up in time for his vision to be covered in pure darkness.

* * *

><p>"SA-WA-DA-IS-YOUR-EX-TREME-BRO-THER!" Ryohei yelled as he delivered never-ending punches to his older self.<p>

Feeling a little irritated, Sasagawa did an uppercut as he immediately saw an opening, causing Ryohei to stagger back, "You're extremely annoying!"

Ryohei panted as he raised his fists once more, "Yosh… another round…"

"Stop it already." Sasagawa sighed as he ran a hand through his bleached hair, "I get it."

Ryohei looked stunned for a moment before grinning widely, "What did you EXTREMELY get then?"

The older man looked hesitant before looking down. He clenched his fists before unclenching them.

"I EXTREMELY don't hear you!"

"FINE!" He exploded, "Sawada- huh?"

The light above them suddenly flickered before exploding and before they knew it darkness consumed them.

"WHO EXTREMELY TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?!"

_AAAAAAHHH!_

They weren't in the ring anymore that's for sure. Sasagawa's heart pounded loudly in his chest as his eyes adjusted in the darkness.

"This is…" Ryohei spoke beside him looking stunned and uneasy at the same time.

"The incident." The two turned to see the two Yamamoto.

Before Sasagawa could even ask how they got there, a series of gunshots interrupted them followed by a sickening sound of someone being stabbed. Sasagawa looked up and immediately caught glimpse of the other guardians not afar.

All of their attention was then caught by the sound of the fluttering of a cape. A figure was bent down in the mass of dead bodies before abruptly turning around as he slashed at the man behind him.

"This is why…" Rokudo's voice was somehow heard despite the noise, "…everything changed."

The dark figure ran after the man that tried to escape and mercilessly slaughtered him.

"He truly turned into a wild carnivore." Kyoya stated.

Red eyes gleamed with blood lust and anger.

"This isn't the Boss that gave me those onigiri…" Dokuro sobbed.

His black cloak was moist from all the blood.

"He isn't the amazing Tsuna that I once remembered." Takeshi shut his eyes.

Screams and pleadings were now mixing in the noisy room.

"This isn't worth breaking a promise." Hayato placed a shaky hand over his eyes.

The screams were getting louder… and louder— almost deafening.

Sasagawa clenched a fist and lowered his head, "Sawada… is not my brother."

"STOP!" Chrome screamed as she fell on her knees and covered her face, "It's too painful."

Her older-self stared at her with a blank look, "Now, do you understand-"

"Are you guys idiots?!" They turned to Gokudera who hung his head low—his face now scrunched up in pain, "How can you overlook something so obvious?"

"What?" The future guardians were now confused.

"LISTEN!" Ryohei loudly exclaimed, "And tell me you don't EXTREMELY hear that!"

What was to hear? They couldn't help but wonder. There was nothing interesting about the sickening sounds of murdering a person and their pitiful pleadings and not to mention the screams—

Rokudo's mismatched eyes widened as he undoubtedly heard…

"Tsu…na?" Takeshi muttered as he slowly looked up.

A broken scream—more broken than the others, was being drowned. The voice cracked for a moment as the figure stabbed an enemy.

And as he lunged for the others he screamed.

As he bathed in blood he screamed harder.

As he countlessly took lives his screams grew louder and louder that he was almost mistaken to be one of the victims.

All eyes were wide; there was no exception – not even the emotionless cloud guardian.

And then they saw it.

For the first time, they took a good look of their boss' face and saw the corrupted determination it held…

… as well as the tears that endlessly cascaded.

"A…a…a…ah…" Hayato fell on his knees as he slammed his head on the ground and cried. The unbearable pain he felt made him want to rip off his chest. It was like being stabbed, shot and burnt at the same time.

Takeshi fell on his bottom and slowly looked up with wide eyes.

Chrome would've fainted. But she didn't. She just stood there, with a wide eye. She let the burning pain in her chest go deeper and deeper.

The air was suffocating.

No one could breathe.

Rokudo and Kyoya were as still as statues.

Sasagawa unconsciously stepped forwards but was stopped by his younger self's voice, "And what are you extremely going to do? IT'S TOO LATE!"

Those words echoed in the silence that stretched in the darkness. Tsuna… the only figure standing staggered a bit and he looked like he was ready to fall on the ground… but he stopped and tried to keep standing.

Why? Why does he need to keep acting strong when he's obviously in the verge of breaking down?

_Why?_

Slowly he turned around with tired eyes before relief settled in them… as well as pain.

What else could be more painful than what you had gone through?

They turned and didn't even feel shocked to see themselves…. all looking at Tsuna with horror, anger, suspicion… and doubt.

"I'll…" He sounded so tired, so ashamed, "I'll go get the medics…"

They shouldn't have let him walk out that door. They should've rushed towards him, embraced him, aided him… comforted him…

But… instead…

"No matter what. I'll always be Juudaime's right hand man." Gokudera suddenly spoke up as he walked towards Tsuna who was walking away. He ignored the bodies on the ground and continued on, "That's the promise I will never break."

Yamamoto helped Chrome up and followed Gokudera, "Wait up!"

Mukuro and Hibari did so as well.

All the future guardians could only stare at their younger selves. Ryohei gave his older self a glance before punching him hard on the face.

"SAWADA IS YOUR EXTREME BROTHER!" And with that he ran after the others and before anyone could even react a bright light surrounded them and everything around them disappeared.

How are they able to walk off without the pain the future guardians felt?

They are able to do so… because they hold the only hope left.

They are the past… and now they hold the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile... back to the future...<strong>_

Dino clenched his hands together as he hung his head low. A mobile phone was found between those hands and it was vibrating with an oncoming call but he ignored it.

A doctor approached him, "Sir-"

"Don't… don't talk to me right now…"

"I-I understand…"

The doctor left and the vibrating stopped. The blonde let out a shaky breath and suddenly his phone rang once more. He looked up in rage and just as he was ready to throw his phone he flipped it open,

_"Oi Bronco… what's wrong with you not answering my calls? I'm already here so-"_

"IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER ANYMORE!" Dino yelled, "You're too late Shamal!"

His loud voice drowned out the footsteps that got nearer.

_"Oi, oi… calm down. What do you mean I'm too late?"_

Tears welled up in Dino's eyes as he slammed a nearby wall with his fist and yelled even louder,

"HE'S DEAD! TSU- MY LITTLE BROTHER…IS DEAD!"

And just as he turned around, he came face-to-face with the other guardians.

The bouquet Chrome held dropped on the ground… scattering small flowers and petals.

W_…what?_

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everyone's concern by the way! I really appreciate your support! I'm fine now ^^<strong>

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting though. Fufu... hope you enjoyed this! **

**Review!**


	60. The Exit

**So— to the SUPERNATURAL fans: this situation may seem familiar to you but.. to be honest I had no other choice. I couldn't think of any other plots so… yeah. xD**

**Happy birthday to my mom!**

**And now on to the chapter~**

**BETA'ED BY ICY-CHAN!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 57<em>**

_Please wake up…_

_… __it's not your time yet…_

_…__you have to wake up!_

_…__Wake UP!_

_… __come on!_

_Decimo-…_

_…__they'll be sad! Everyone will… they'll think it's their fault!_

**_Everyone…?_**

Dull brown eyes fluttered open only to see nothing but darkness.

**_I…_**

_WAKE UP!_

**SLAM!**

Tsuna jolted in shock. He looked up to see all his guardians sitting in their usual meeting table. He then felt a slight tingle in his palm and realized he had just slammed the table.

"Eh…?"

What were they doing here? What was _he _doing here?

Was there an important meeting of some sort?

_"You're dying."_

The brunet turned to Gokudera, uncomprehending and then at the others who seemed like they didn't hear what the bomber had just said and carried on looking gloomy.

"You're not supposed to be here…" Gokudera looked up and Tsuna stared back at bright orange eyes instead of emerald ones.

"Primo…" He muttered.

The storm guardian sighed, "You're not fully conscious either." He then stood up and held the other by the shoulders firmly, "Listen well Decimo… you're now in the deepest part of your mind where your memories are usually stored. You have to keep moving and the nearer you get to the exit, the more you gain your consciousness."

"…"

The hold on his shoulders tightened almost painfully, "You're dying Decimo… you have to wake up before everything is too late."

"Why… why do I need to wake up?" Dull eyes stared back, "I'm tired… I'm tired of everything. Besides, no one needs me anymore."

Gokudera's look softened, "You're wrong. And I'll prove it to you once you get nearer to the exit. Just don't give up Decimo."

"I…"

"Your younger self wants you to wake up." The bomber said sternly, "Because once you're gone, so is your past self. Remember he is trapped in your mind… in your body from the future. Once you die, he'll be gone for good."

A sudden tingle traveled down Tsuna's body as this information sunk in his dazed mind. Slowly, he turned to the door that led to the halls of the Vongola mansion. But in this case… the exit.

"Go, Decimo."

With an outstretched hand he pushed the door open and stepped out. And suddenly the whole ground shook and just as he was about to hit the ground, a random guard caught him by the arm.

"Decimo! There's an enemy attack-!"

Tsuna pulled away from the guard. And just as he did so, the man vanished, surprising him. He shook his head before steadily making his way to the next exit, which would probably be the main door downstairs.

Another tremor almost got the brunet stumbling down the stairs; fortunately, he managed to reach the last step safely. He grabbed the door's knob and quickly pushed it open. His eyes lightened up a bit as his vision was immediately filled with the familiar streets of Namimori.

He looked down at himself and realized his form had now shrunk into his 14-year old self. He put a hand on his head as he felt something trigger.

_You're dying…_

"Nami-chu…" He muttered, "The next exit…"

He ran as quickly as he could towards his school. He could feel his consciousness slowly rise—it was like gaining awareness after waking up from a deep sleep.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

He looked up and saw two familiar faces that for some reason gave him that pang of loneliness in his heart. Both smiled at him brightly and with slight reluctance, Tsuna passed by them.

And just like the guard, they vanished.

He saw the school building and rushed by the gates. Not taking mind of how his surroundings were empty and not a single living soul was around. He pushed the doors of the school open and once he entered, he suddenly finds himself inside his classroom.

"Cut! Cut!" Hana turned to him while looking annoyed, "Sawada!"

"W-what?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask dumbly.

"Try improving you acting a bit!"

"Acting?"

Hana rolled her eyes, "We're doing a role play remember? For the school festival!"

Suddenly he was being pushed out back to the door, "Anyway, try to improve your acting a bit…" And with a rough shove, the door behind him suddenly opened and Tsuna had no choice but to stumble through it with Hana's words echoing behind him.

"Try acting… like a heartless monster or anything that is-"

"Dark…" The brunet commented as he noticed how his surroundings seemed to be filled with nothing but darkness, "Where is this…?"

"Shall we continue where we left off in your little role-play?"

Lights suddenly flooded the room and the broken-down gym came into view. His attention was quickly caught by a man standing by the stage. Black eyes narrowed at him with pure malice and evil, making him stiffen in caution.

"Grindo…" He then shook his head and quickly headed for the gym's exit.

"Time is ticking… and you're dying Decimo."

He halted at what he heard and slowly looked back. No sooner did he regret doing so as he watched Grindo being engulfed in black flames.

"Don't forget now… we're inside your mind! And just as these flames influence your heart… they also influence the source of your actions – the brain!"

Without wasting time Tsuna ran for the doors but even before he could reach it everything around him disappeared, "W-wha-!" His feet suddenly sunk through the ground and as much as he hoped that everything would stop there… he continued sinking.

"Stop this!" He demanded as he struggled from the darkness that was slowly engulfing him.

_Just be glad you're sinking into the place you deserve to be… darkness… isolation… death._

"No-" Tsuna choked as his breathing suddenly became difficult. He couldn't feel his limbs anymore and his eyes grew heavy as if he was overcome with exhaustion.

Do you still wanna live? Even after all the pains you've been through?

Grindo's mocking voice seemed to be echoing everywhere but it was enough to keep Tsuna from slipping away.

_How about we make a deal then?_

"Ne…ver." The brunet wheezed out.

_You haven't even heard it yet._

Tsuna shuddered. It was just probably him or did he just feel something cold caress his face?

_I'll let you live and even help you find your way out… in exchange that you replace your sky flames… into me… the dark flames._

And then the feeling in his body returned as his feet made solid contact with a sturdier ground.

_I mean- look!_

Brown eyes widened once he saw the rundown gym now filled with dead bodies all lying in odd angles and covered in blood. He couldn't hold back the gasp while unconsciously stepping back.

_Look at what we could do together! We're so powerful we can defeat a whole army without a single scratch! And also…_

A small sound made Tsuna twist around, only to see his guardians by the stage. He couldn't see their expressions because of the darkness… but…

_…__you'd be able to protect them as well. That's what you want, right?_

…he perfectly knew how scared they must be feeling.

And he won't let them feel the same way again.

Tsuna quickly ran for the door, ignoring the bodies that vanished as he rushed past them. He heard a deafening roar behind him but he did not dare turn back once more as he lunge through the exit and landed-

- on the school's rooftop.

Tsuna pushed himself off the ground and looked around wildly, _'Where am I going to exit?'_

_There is no exit, unfortunately for you._

Tsuna stood up and backed away as he saw Grindo standing just a few inches from him, "Leave me alone. I won't accept your offer even if I die."

_Do you really wanna die so badly?_

The brunet could only glare as he kept backing away.

_Didn't you want to be strong? To protect the ones you deemed precious? To protect your… err… family?_

"Not like this." He admitted, "I made a mistake. And that mistake…" He looked at Grindo straight in the eyes.

"… was you."

The man's face twisted into an ugly scowl as he glared back with malice. And suddenly before Tsuna could even comprehend, the man was in front of him and before he could react Grindo shoved him hard.

_Fine then. Seeing that you really have no other choice… but to die._

The railing behind him vanished and he tried to grab Grindo but he disappeared, leaving behind specks of flames.

_This is the exit you have been looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your death. Your fall._

He kept his arms extended… his fingers outstretched, hoping for anything or anyone to keep him from falling back.

_No one will catch you below there- nor will there be someone to grab you up here._

He clutched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the voice.

_Remember? The ones you loved left you! They walked away from you!_

The painful memories suddenly came rushing in much to Tsuna's displeasure.

_They saw the monster you really are! And feared you!_

Even with his eyes closed, he could perfectly see the cheerful smiles of his friends before slowly fading into horrified looks.

_They didn't want you anymore! But they had no choice but to keep being friends with a monster!_

He bit his lip a little too hard, causing it to bleed.

_Dying… would be so much better… don't you think?_

Slowly, dull brown eyes opened. He watched the sky tilt as he continued falling back. Everything was like in slow motion… like those movies he watched. Was he really going to die? Even though he knew everything around him isn't real, once he hits the ground below… will he really… die?

Okay… now he was curious.

How does it feel like dying?

"You should know." His eyes grew wide as he felt a harsh tug of his arm and he looked up only to see cold, narrowed eyes, "You're already dead, herbivore."

He felt another tug on his other arm and turned to see Chrome looking at him with her face filled with tears.

_NO!_

Grindo reappeared but he was held back by Ryohei and Mukuro, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Gokudera and Yamamoto helped pulling the brunet back to safety while said person remained stunned at what was happening.

"W-what-?"

"You don't belong here." Yamamoto suddenly said.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera held out a clenched hand and Tsuna automatically reached out for it, "It's time for you to go."

The Vongola ring was suddenly dropped to his hand and once it made contact with his palm—sky flames burst out and the last thing he remembered before being engulfed by his flames was the dark flames attempt to stop him.

_NOOOOOOOOO!_

Wait… that doesn't sound like Grindo…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

"Lambo!?" He turned and realized he was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar room. He twisted around and saw the said teen kneeling beside a bed. His face buried on the mattress as he clutched the sheets. It was then he realized that that sheet was covering a person… a dead person.

His eyes widened and he felt his jaw slack.

Is that… him?

He was snapped out of his shock as Lambo let out another shout and clutched the sheets tighter like his life depended on it.

The door suddenly opened and in came the other guardians. Gokudera stiffly walked in and went straight to the bed. His hand, which was shaking badly, reached out for the upper-part of the sheet and ever so slowly moved it down.

A gasp escaped Chrome as she wobbly entered. Just after a few steps she broke into a run. She abruptly stopped next to the bed before falling on her knees and carefully putting both her hands on the sides of Tsuna's face.

"No…" She sobbed hysterically and embraced his head, "No…no…no…"

"Juu…Juudai…" The bomber's voice cracked.

Tsuna looked away from the scene. His eyes stung with unshed tears and he couldn't understand. After being pushed away almost every time… after being ignored… despised… what were they being so sad about? They should be relieved… happy even.

"Tsu…na…" The brunet shut his eyes tightly

"This is… this is extremely not real…" He forced himself to turn away.

_"Decimo…?"_ The sudden appearance of Primo beside him did not even surprise him.

"It's not fair." He started as he turned back at his mourning guardians, "Why…? Why can't I say no? Why can't I just die?!"

_"Because they need you…"_

"And you think I didn't need them?!" Tsuna furiously wiped the tear that trickled down his face, "For once they never bothered answering my call, and now they're the ones calling and I have to answer them as if they had done that for me!"

Primo watched as Tsuna turned- ready to leave. But of course, nothing ever went his way as everything around him dissolved and formed into a new scene. The two Vongola bosses stood in front of another hospital, however instead of it being in Italy, they were in Japan… in Namimori.

Tsuna turned to him with a frustrated look, "Primo-!"

"I hope that bastard Mukuro was right!" Gokudera and the others (the younger versions) appeared by the entrance of the hospital.

"Maa, maa… it was better than nothing." Yamamoto patted him on the back, which always resulted with the bomber slapping his hand away in annoyance.

"Is it fine that cloud man did not want to come…?" Chrome timidly asked.

"Hibari will be Hibari to the EXTREME!" Ryohei commented with a wide grin.

The young boss watched them with wide eyes as something clicked, "Wait… Primo… what… what happens to the past me…?"

Primo stared at the guardians who entered the hospital, looking very tense and worried despite their attempts of looking fine, "I believe… I had stated it to you earlier."

**_Once you're gone, so is your past self. Remember he is trapped in your mind… in your body from the future. Once you die, he'll be gone for good._**

Tsuna stiffened visibly and his eyes widened in understanding. The hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his trance. He turned to Giotto who gave him a steady stare, _"Shall we go? Decimo?"_

"No… I-" The brunet wouldn't be able to bear their expressions, "…no… Primo, just- please… I… I won't be able to take this-"

But Primo merely tightened his hold on his shoulder and suddenly they found themselves in the hospital. He wanted to run away so badly and never look back, but he was paralyzed for some reason. He couldn't move nor turn away, not even when he saw a certain hitman standing in the middle of the hallway, apparently waiting for the guardians' arrival. His face was shadowed and unreadable but as Tsuna stared at the clenched fist of the Arcobaleno, he could see the trembling of his barely controlled anger.

This was to be expected after all, Reborn was the kind of person who could not accept failures and hated it when his own plans don't go the way he planned them to.

_"…and also because the Arcobaleno truly cares for his student as well."_

Tsuna managed to turn at his ancestor who was also looking at Reborn, _"Do not misunderstand Decimo. Even if the sun Arcobaleno is known to be the most merciless and cold-blooded hitman in the mafia world… he is still a human."_

"Reborn-san!"

Gokudera exclaimed and hurried his pace, looking panicked. He must've noticed the dark look of the infant, which had also alarmed the others as they exchanged uncomfortable looks.

_'Please. Turn away. Leave and don't come back.'_ Tsuna begged as he unwillingly watched the dreaded scene unfold before him.

"Tsuna…" Reborn started and everyone visibly stiffened. The chattering of nurses accompanied by the noises of certain machines were the only sounds heard as silence stretched between them. All eyes were on Reborn and said hitman remained silent.

"What… what happened?" Chrome's voice was barely heard.

Reborn clenched his fist tighter.

"Re…Reborn-san!" Gokudera's voice visibly trembled.

"I'll-I'll do it!" Tsuna yelled abruptly. He couldn't bear looking at the frightened looks of his friends, "Bring me back. Let me live… put back my soul in my original body and bring them back the Tsuna that belonged in this time!"

_"No."_

Just as the brunet turned to look at Primo in disbelief, Reborn shook his head at the guardians. Slowly he held out his small trembling fist and unclenched it. The guardians' all stared in horror as small glinting pieces fell on the ground.

"T-that's…" Gokudera looked like he was watching a horrible scene wherein the world was crumbling before his eyes… but in this case… it was most probably his own world.

Reborn turned away and left without a word.

The right-hand man took one shaky step forward and then another before falling on his knees.

"W…what is it?" Yamamoto looked like he couldn't comprehend what was happening and neither did Ryohei. Suddenly, Chrome fell on her knees and covered her mouth.

"C-Chrome?!" Both guardians were immediately on her side.

"…B…Boss…" She jerked forward as if she was ready to throw up making Yamamoto and Ryohei hold on to her.

"I don't EXTREMELY get what's happening!" Ryohei admitted, however there was a slight hint of fear in his usually bright gray eyes.

"…V…Vongola ring…" Gokudera muttered as he shakily took a piece, "This… this is… Juudaime's…"

"Tsuna's-" Then a horrific realization struck the rain guardian's mind as he stood up and quickly knelt beside Gokudera, "No… Tsuna… he can't… he can't be-"

"Primo!" Tsuna couldn't turn away from his guardians and frustrated tears trickled down his face. "Please-"

_"Why did you change your mind?"_ Giotto asked and pointed at them, _"Because of them? Then what about your real guardians? Why them? When you don't even belong to this time."_

"Because they accepted me!" Tsuna exclaimed in a harsh tone, "They did everything that the real guardians never did. When I was sick… during Christmas… and my birthday… they're the ones who saved me and tried to save me! They're-"

_"…still your guardians."_

Tsuna clenched his eyes shut. He was no idiot. Of course he knew what the other was trying to say and he fully understood it. But he just couldn't accept it.

_"Past, present or future. They are still one. The same attitude… the same thoughts… the same intentions."_ Primo watched as Gokudera stood up and ran to find his boss. Yamamoto followed, leaving behind Ryohei and Chrome.

_"Had they not feared you as well? Had they not tried to avoid you and hurt you? Had they not misunderstood you?"_

"I know-"

_"No, Decimo. You do not know. You do not understand. You made a mistake and asked for too much. You should've known that you're guardians are only human. And they are bound to make their own mistakes."_ Primo's eyes then softened as he turned to the brunet whose face was now wet with tears, _"But… you're also human too. You desire as well. Which is why you made this wish."_

The scene then changed and Tsuna found himself staring at Yamamoto and Gokudera who were standing by the doorway with wide, horrified eyes.

_"Decimo… do you remember when I told you how your wish was not what you exactly thought?"_

"You… told me this wasn't my wish." Tsuna affirmed while watching a doctor pull a blanket over the unconscious face of his younger self.

Primo nodded, _"You may have said you wanted to go back to the old times… but…"_

"…all I really wanted was prove that they still care." Tsuna looked down the ground, "…such a simple wish told by my heart was twisted into something complicated because of what came out of my mouth."

_"Now… you have your proof."_ Just as Primo said that, Gokudera pushed away the doctors and practically pulled the blanket off. Because of this, the doctors quickly tried to hold him back but the storm struggled from their grips. Tears kept cascading down his face as he yelled for Yamamoto to get Ryohei.

"YOU STUPID DOCTORS ARE USELESS! LET ME GO DAMMIT! WE'LL FIX THIS OURSELVES!"

"I…" Tsuna bit his lower lip, "Instead of reversing time… I should've… I should've asked for more time…"

Primo watched his heir before turning to the scene that unfolded before them, _"Now… your time is up."_

The brunet stiffened.

_"I will give you time to say good-bye to them Decimo."_

"Primo… please give me another chance-" Tsuna stopped as a gloved hand appeared in front of his face.

_"The barrier that prevented the changes you have caused from the past to the future will soon disappear. And those changes cannot easily be erased. However, memories can easily be replaced and changed."_ Primo said.

"W-wait! So you're saying they won't remember-?"

_"Yes. There will be a lot of things they will not remember. Including how you travelled back in time."_ An orange glow blinded Tsuna for a moment, _"And the Orso Family will cease to exist in the future… they are no longer your allies. They are now the family that had fallen victim to massacre by a criminal and are now in the verge of extinction."_

"And me? Will I cease to exist in the future too?!" Something clicked as caramel eyes widened in understanding, "I see… so it's for _him_ too. So it's just my soul that will be gone."

Primo didn't answer, causing Tsuna to look at him in desperation, "Then what's the point of saying goodbye? They won't even remember it... I won't even exist to remember it-!"

_"Go to sleep, Decimo."_

His eyes felt heavy and slowly everything around him blurred. He bit his lip as he struggled to stay awake, "I understand… this is… my punishment… af…ter all…"

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Bring him outside! Quick!" The doctor ordered.<p>

Gokudera continued his struggling trying to escape, but he was obviously in a losing battle as they managed to push him farther away from the brunet whom they were trying to cover once more.

Reborn who had been standing from afar did not make any attempts to stop the doctors and instead walked away to call the others.

_'No…'_ More tears trickled down the bomber's face, _'…not again.'_

He elbowed the man painfully in the ribs, and tried to kick the second guy in the shin, _'I promised… to protect him no matter what.'_

Yamamoto covered his eyes with a fist, as he couldn't hold back the tears that came out. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Chrome arrived with Ryohei supporting her. Chrome looked up and once more… her eye filled up with tears and even when she put a hand on her mouth, the painful cry couldn't be silenced.

Ryohei turned and he looked at the unconscious body of the brunet in disbelief, "No…"

Gokudera struggled one last time before being dragged continuously towards the door, but he didn't want to leave his precious boss alone once more. Not again—

"He-He moved!"

Everyone halted and turned to Yamamoto who scrubbed his eyes, "Tsuna… he-"

"Alright, you people need to get out and get some air. You're having a hard time handling this-" The doctor started but was interrupted by Gokudera who pushed him harshly to the side.

"Juudaime!" He made his way to Tsuna's side and stared intently, hoping that Yamamoto was right. His eyes then travelled to the bandages on the smaller teen's face as well as the ones hidden behind his hospital gown. Tsuna's left arm was in a cast as well as his left leg. It pained the bomber to see him in this state and he wanted nothing more but to look away… but…

"Please… wake up." Gokudera clutched the mattress.

Everyone was silent. The doctor sighed and left, motioning his co-workers to follow him.

"Baseball freak… did you really see Juudaime move?"

"I…" Yamamoto gulped before wiping his eyes once more, "I'm actually not sure. Sorry… it must've been just…me."

Gokudera couldn't ignore the pang of hurt from those words._ 'So it must've been the idiot's brain playing tricks.'_ He gritted his teeth before slowly grasping the brunet's limp and cold hand, "Juudaime… I'm… I'm sorry. Dammit! We couldn't do anything for you!"

Silence…

"Octopus head…" Gokudera looked up to see the sun guardian holding up the white blanket. He was trying to put up a tough front, but the boxer couldn't hold back the tears that cascaded endlessly.

Gokudera slowly looked down and gently he pressed the other's hand against his forehead. He felt Yamamoto's hand on his shoulder and he knew he had to let go. But he couldn't… he just couldn't.

He had the chance to grasp the hand he held now to prevent him from falling. He had let go… and that was his first mistake. If he let go now… wouldn't he be making the same mistake again?

"Sawada-san and the kids will be coming soon…"

The storm guardian wanted to cuss as he remembered Tsuna's mom. What was he going to say to them? He now had no right to see them or even speak to them. He really needed to leave before they arrive.

Gokudera looked at his boss once more before reluctantly unclenching his hand from Tsuna. But just as he was about to let go…

…he felt it.

Emerald eyes widened significantly and he snapped his head back to the hand he held. It couldn't be. He felt a twitch, he was sure of it!

"Turf-top! Take out your box weapon! Baseball freak call the doctors!"

"Wha?"

"Gokudera…?"

"Juudaime-" Gokudera rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears, "-he's… he's still…"

Chrome sniffed as she looked up with a hopeful expression, "Boss…?"

Emerald eyes widened as he felt the limp fingers stiffen for a moment before slowly wrapping around the bomber's hand. And ever so slowly, he looked up to see tears falling from half-lidded eyes.

"Juudaime…!" He couldn't believe it. Their precious boss was alive!

"Tsu-Tsuna! You're…" Yamamoto let out a relieved laugh as tears appeared at the corner of his eyes, "You really are an amazing guy… Tsuna."

Ryohei was immediately in action as he activated his sun flames, he wanted to express his relief too but he couldn't risk losing his little brother once more and had to make sure he healed the most critical injuries. And he had full trust that he could, now that there's a bigger resolve burning within him, brighter than ever.

"I'm…" The brunet gasped and winced as he felt the pain all over his injured body. He couldn't help but feel guilty to his younger self that he had not taken better care of his body.

"Juudaime, calm down… get the doctors quick!" Gokudera quickly looked around the monitors trying to see if he could find a way to turn them on.

"I want… to say… so-sorry…"

"Boss, please don't talk." Chrome appeared to his other side and Tsuna was able to catch a glimpse of Yamamoto who quickly ran out.

"We can talk later Juudaime." Gokudera was now fumbling with the oxygen mask and the tube that connected to the oxygen tank, "Just rest…-"

"They're on their way!" Yamamoto re-entered almost immediately.

"I…" Tsuna shut his eyes tightly causing some tears to fall, "I…have to say… goodbye."

Everyone halted and turned to him. Tsuna smiled softly, though his cheek stung at the action thanks to a small scrape, "Thank you… for everything…"

"We're not going to lose you again, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed loudly, "We won't let that happen!"

The chuckle that followed that statement surprised them, "That's not…what I meant." Tsuna shut his eyes and exhaled tiredly, "You'll be having back… _your_ Tsuna."

Another silence.

Before anyone could react however, the doctors and nurses had barged in. Tsuna watched as they stared at him in pure disbelief and shock before quickly making their way to him and pushing the other teens out of the room.

_'So I guess… that's that…'_ Tsuna thought. He felt his consciousness slipping as the nurse injected a sedative in his re-attached I.V.

"SAWADA YOU IDIOT!"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he turned to his side to see his guardians struggling against the nurses.

"It-it doesn't matter!" Chrome exclaimed.

Gokudera tried to look through the nurses that kept pushing them out, "No matter what timeline Juudaime! You're still the same Juudaime I know!"

"You are our Tsuna, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned despite the situation.

The brunet was stunned but nevertheless smiled at them. He let the sedatives slowly knock him out before muttering his last message to the past guar- no… to his guardians.

"Thank you… everyone…"

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Just kidding… the next chapter is the real ending. Yes! This story is finally gonna end and even I was surprised. I mean in the middle of writing this I was like- ohemgiee! The next chapter is the ending! But seriously though… FINALLY! xD**


	61. Forgotten and Forgiven

**This came out longer than I expected OwO**

**BIG THANKS TO Icy-chan for the BETA!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 58<strong>_

"Neh…"

Tsuna pulled his legs closer and buried his face in his knees, "Please leave me alone."

"E-eh? But…"

He abruptly looked up and glared. His caramel eyes narrowed at his younger self, "What are you waiting for? Just go already! They're waiting! Don't you want to see them?!"

The small teen yelped in surprise, "W-why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry." He huffed before looking around at the darkness that surrounded them. His attention was then immediately caught by a bright light from afar, "That's your exit, isn't it?"

His young self looked at the bright light as well, "A-ah… but…"

Tsuna stood up and walked away, pausing only to bark out another nudge, knowing that his younger self needed it, "Just what are you hesitating for? _GO!_"

"Wait!" He turned around and watched as the other tried to catch up to him. With a frown he stopped and let the small teen approach him. He had no idea what the other was trying to gain by sticking around when he could finally go back to his time and be with his family. And to think they were one and the same.

"Once I leave… I-I won't remember anything."

"It's not like you have much to remember." Tsuna muttered as he remembered how his younger self was put to deep slumber. It was then that he felt a sudden guilt as he recalled the arbitrary information.

"Ye…yeah… but…"

"I'm…" The mafia boss sighed as he watched his younger self stare at him curiously, "I'm sorry by the way." The apology came out abrupt, as if it slipped out of his lips on accident. It gave one the feeling that it would never be said again. And most probably, it would not be.

"E-eh?!" The suddenness of the apology knocked him off guard; he was clouded with confusion, which did not leave space for surprise.

"Even if you and the others won't remember… there's still the fact that I took a long period of your time. And also… I nearly got you killed…" The young boss stared at the light from afar, "All for something I wished for."

"T-technically though, it was my wish too, neh?" Younger Tsuna scratched the back of his head looking slightly sheepish, "After all, we're one and the same right? And besides you almost died too."

The sky-wielder was a little surprised at what the other said, he honestly wasn't expecting himself to say that to his older self, nor has he ever thought of the situation that way, or from any other point of view, for that matter._ 'Ah well… I probably wouldn't say that… but if it were the younger me then…'_

He watched as his lookalike awkwardly looked at the floor, and then quickly back at him, only to return his gaze back to the floor again, apparently not knowing what to do or say anymore.

"I'm actually… pretty jealous of you." Again, he himself was quite surprised by his bluntness and sudden need for confession, though it may be to himself, in a way. But the words sprouted out of his mouth all the same, one after another, with only so small a hesitance that he was sure his younger self wouldn't have caught on.

"E-EH?!" The soon-to-be-boss stared at him in disbelief, "B-but we're the same! And you're older and better than me! You're not clumsy and no one calls you no-good anymore a-and—"

"It's not about what you can soon do and become." Tsuna chuckled softly at his younger self's innocence and naivety, "But about what you have."

"H-huh?"

"I'd be sprinting straight to that light if I had been in your shoes right now." Caramel eyes softened in longing as the young boss continued staring at the light, "To go back to the world where I have a caring family, and friends who always have my back. And where every day is always fun and full of surprises… because of Reborn."

He tried to hold back the tears as much as possible. He already had enough tear-jerking moments as it is. But the hollow-heavy feeling in his chest was hard to lift away. Maybe Giotto was wrong about the wish thing because he pretty much wanted to go back in time as much as possible.

"I… I know." Younger Tsuna suddenly spoke up, "I'm _you_ after all, right?"

The man chuckled, "Ah…"

"T-Then, it's still the same thing, right?" His young self exclaimed, "Once I- I mean-_we_ walk through that exit, we'll soon be with everyone. I'm still you after all. You'll remember everything… a-and you're from the future and all… right?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise before smiling, _'Ah… I guess he didn't know that this future self of his wouldn't exist anymore. But… still…'_

"You're right." He then pointed at the light, "You can… you can go now. I think it's time. They're waiting for you."

He watched as his younger self turn to the exit hesitantly and then back at him. He gulped, looking a little nervous, which caused the ten-years-older Tsuna to push him with a small laugh, "Go… I know you miss them a lot."

And with that, the small brunet smiled softly and nodded, "Ja…"

Older Tsuna waved a hand before suddenly remembering something, "Ah- wait." The other stopped and turned to him questioningly, "Aren't you… aren't you afraid that you'll be making… the same mistake as me someday?"

_Aren't you afraid… of turning into me?_

"Ah well… actually I am…" He replied while scratching his cheek sheepishly, "B-but it doesn't matter. We make mistakes. A-And because of that we come to regret… and I'm pretty sure Reborn taught us of how our own regrets becomes our strength."

Tsuna could feel his eyes widen, a bit stunned and at the same time truly impressed. He couldn't suppress the chuckle that came after that, "You're right-"

"-and we have everyone who'll be there for us. Our family… and our friends… so if we can't stand up on our own… at least we know they'll be there to support us." He could somehow see his younger self looking embarrassed, and smiled at the thought.

"I understand…" He approached him and pushed him hard towards the light. The small brunet stumbled and finally tripped, before finally disappearing with an unmanly scream.

_"HIIIEEEE!"_

Tsuna smiled before shutting his eyes as the light grew brighter and practically chased the darkness away.

_Thank you for everything…_

.

.

.

.

.

_-…waking up! Impossible!_

_…call…Doctor…!_

_…T...na!_

_..alive…!_

_'It can't be…'_ Tsuna tried to open his eyes only to find it hard. He was slowly gaining his consciousness and he had no idea how long but before he knew it, he was surrounded by doctors and nurses and…

"It's good to have you back kid."

"Sha…mal…?" His throat felt dry and rough, and soon a scratchy cough erupted from deep below his chest, wrecking his body. He watched through blurred eyes as Shamal swiftly ordered nurses and doctors to check the monitors and re-attach the IV. No sooner did the perverted doctor take out a small case.

"You're quite a miracle Vongola. You were dead for like… more than half an hour-"

"Everyone-…" He paused as he felt another cough about to come out, but finally forced it back and tried to speak again, only to find that he couldn't anymore as his throat suddenly closed up. He wanted to groan in frustration but groaning might just make things worse.

"Don't bother… you haven't spoken for like, months. But we'll get you hydrated soon…" He then took out a pill and smirked, "In the mean time, you get some sleep so that we can run some tests on you just to be safe."

The mosquito soon came out of the pill and landed on Tsuna's skin. The brunet wanted nothing more than to swat it away. The last thing he wanted was to go to sleep again.

"I have to make sure you won't slip from our fingers this time…" As soon as he felt the tiny prick, his eyes grew heavy once more. And just as he was about to be knocked out he heard Shamal add,

"…or else some certain people will try to actually kill me."

* * *

><p>As soon as Tsuna woke up, he was relieved to find the doctors gone and that everything around him wasn't so hectic anymore. It sort of made him feel stressed and it was like going back to the mansion all over again. He sighed and let out a small cough. He turned to his side and saw a glass of water. He gratefully took it and noticed how stiff his arm felt before gulping it down. The stiffness was probably a side effect for being bed-ridden for months.<p>

_'Wait… now that I remember… what am I doing here? I thought I wasn't supposed to exist anymore.'_

_"I never really said that, now did I Decimo?"_

The sudden appearance of Giotto by his bedside surprised the brunet, "Primo!"

The first Vongola boss smiled at him, _"Hello Decimo… it's good to see you're back to normal."_

"Primo, why am I still here?" He immediately asked while trying to sit up, "I-I thought…"

_"Whoever said you would not exist…? There is a reason why the memories of those who were involved were taken and replaced."_ Giotto said.

"I thought it was because of all the changes that happened and… for my past-self."

_"Yes. There is that."_

"But wouldn't it have been better if you just let them remember? To prevent that incident?" Though it was for the greater good, the brunet couldn't help the doubt and uncertainty of Primo's decision.

_"It would… but I believe in your past self… I believe in you."_ Giotto put a hand on his shoulder, _"In every action, there is a reason. I have thought of letting them keep your memories… but I believe this was a better decision. To let the past forget everything and start anew."_

"The past… so does that mean…?"

_"No Decimo. They don't remember as well."_ Primo gave him a sad smile, _"It was... an essential action."_

Tsuna suppressed a sigh at the news. He most probably deserved it, "I guess we're back to square one. It was good to see that they cared when I died though…"

_"Do you not believe you can go back to the way things were back then?"_

"To see is to believe. And I saw how crossed they were with my actions and I believed they still feel the same way, especially now that they don't remember things anymore." Tsuna chuckled as he stared outside the window, "But… I believe I can make things different now. Everything seems brighter now that the black flames are gone."

Primo smiled, _"It is thanks to your guardians that the black flames have been purified."_

The memory of him on the rooftop with Grindo, who actually was the representation of the black flames that resided within him, flashed in the young boss' mind, "The guardians…? Wait… was it really them? The ones who took out Grindo and got me out?"

_"It was their flames Decimo."_ His ancestor explained, _"If you remember, they offered their flames to you when you stood by the edge of that rooftop. Those flames were filled with purity and resolve for their one and only boss, and because of that, it now resides within you. The flames of your famiglia."_

"So in the end, it was still them who protected me." Tsuna wiped a stray tear and laughed softly, "I owe them my life then."

Giotto stared at the brunet, _"Are you still afraid… to face them?"_

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, "No… not anymore."

Suddenly the door opened, "Tsuna!"

He snapped his head to the door in surprise, "D-Dino-san?" He looked back to where Giotto was, only to find him gone. The blonde entered the room (with Romario standing by the doorway) and quickly pulled the brunet into a hug. Tsuna had to suppress a groan as his body ached at the sudden action.

"Gah! I-I'm so sorry! I couldn't hold myself back." Dino roughly wiped his eyes, "It has been five months! FIVE! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I-I'm sorry…?"

"Don't apologize, you idiot!" Dino was practically in tears now, "Just promise me you won't do that again!"

"I miss you too, Dino-san." Tsuna sweat-dropped. He then stared at his big brother figure who continued to wipe his face with his sleeves while muttering how he thought he was going to be a single child and Tsuna wanted to remind him they weren't exactly blood-related and that he doesn't even know his parents. But he held himself back and instead thought, _'He really doesn't know anything about my soul going to the past.'_

"I called the others that you're finally awake. They've been worried you know! Enma's on his way and-"

"How about Gokudera-kun and the others?" Tsuna asked while looking expectantly at the door. Dino frowned and grabbed a nearby stool to sit on.

"They… they went back to the mansion."

"For another mission?"

Dino shook his head, "I don't know."

Tsuna leaned back on his pillow and sighed, "I see…"

"Tsuna…" The bronco suddenly looked at him with a serious expression, "Maybe… it's time you find a new set of guardians. Their—"

"Dino-san, please take me back to the mansion." The older man turned to him with wide eyes.

"W-what? Tsuna, you know you can't leave the hospital yet. Especially after what just happened! You need to stay here for a month or else-"

"I'll be fine…" Tsuna turned to him with a smile, "Trust me. I'm honestly getting tired lying on this bed… and… when do you think did I last took a bath…?"

Dino just stared at him with a dumbfounded look, "You just died and you're worried that you haven't bathed for awhile? Tsuna… I really think you need rest-"

"I've been resting for five months." The brunet rolled his eyes, "I think that's pretty much enough rest, don't you?"

"But…" Dino looked at Romario who shrugged then back at Tsuna before sighing, "Why do you want to see them so much…?"

Warm brown eyes softened, "Because I can never replace them. And I want them to realize this before it's too late."

"Tsuna…" Dino shook his head in disbelief, "They left you-"

"But I started it all in the first place." Tsuna looked down at his hands—the hands that sinned, "And I'm finishing this once and for all."

Dino stared at him with a frown. He wanted nothing more but the best for his little brother and he knew that finding better guardians was the best decision… but… usually doing what's _best_ is usually different from doing what is _right_, "Romario…" He sighed, "Get the car."

Tsuna looked at Dino in surprise and for the first time in a long time the bronco watched as his little brother's face break into a wide smile.

"Thank you, Dino-san!"

Dino sighed once more before smiling and putting a hand on the other's head, "Anything for my cute little brother…"

* * *

><p>"This better be worth it, Tsuna." Dino spoke as he looked at the brunet who stared outside the passing buildings and people, "The head nurse will kill me once she finds out I snuck you out."<p>

"You can just call Shamal if anything happens." Tsuna suggested as he straightened his tie, "But seriously, I'm fine Dino-san. "

"That's kind of hard to believe… I mean look at this!" Dino had taken out the copy of Tsuna's medical record and held it in front of him, "You've lost a lot of weight!"

Blushing in slight embarrassment the brunet retorted, "It can't be helped, I never ate food for a long time!"

Dino ruffled his head in frustration, "Maybe I made the wrong choice!" He then leaned forward towards the driver's seat, "Ro-Romario! Quick, let's go back! I change my mind!"

"E-Eh?! Dino-san!"

"I'm sorry, Boss… but we're already here…" Romario replied.

Automatically the two looked out the window and saw the Vongola mansion already in front of them. The huge gates opened for the car to enter and immediately the vehicle drove in. Tsuna leaned back at his seat feeling very nervous and a bit glad to be back.

"You okay?"

The brunet nodded trying to look calm, "It's just… it's been awhile…"

Dino patted him in the back with a small smile, "Guess there's really no turning back now."

The car then slowed to a stop by the entrance of the huge manor. Surprisingly, there was only one maid standing by the door. He always thought that the entrance would be lined up with all the workers and probably his guardians once he arrived.

As if reading his mind Dino spoke, "Ah… we didn't exactly alert the mansion that you'd swing by."

"Swing by?"

"What? Do you really think you're going to stay?" Dino smirked, "Once your done talking to them I'm getting you back to the hospital."

"But I'm fine-!"

"If you don't cooperate with me on this, I'm going to have to let Romario turn around right now."

Tsuna sighed in exasperation, "Fine!"

"Let me get your wheelchair…" Dino opened the car door with an amused look.

"I can walk!" Tsuna insisted feeling a little more irritated.

"You can barely stand!"

Tsuna buried his face in his hands while groaning. He turned to his side and opened the car door. Dino positioned the wheel chair near him and Tsuna reluctantly sat on it. He watched as the maid looked at him in shock, "De-Decimo!" She quickly approached him and bowed, "W-we didn't know you were coming! W-we weren't able to prepare-!"

"It's fine." It almost felt like it had been forever since he last spoke in Italian, "I'm actually just dropping by. And besides, it's our fault for not notifying everyone."

"A-aren't you still supposed to be recovering?" The maid asked looking concerned.

"He is." Dino was the one who spoke this time, "But your Boss is being stubborn."

The bucking bronco pushed the wheel chair towards the maid, "Anyway, I'll come back for him later. Can you please take care of him?"

"Aren't you coming with me?" Tsuna frowned.

"I can't…" Dino took out his phone looking a little uneasy, "A lot of people are looking for you right now and they know I was the last person you were with…"

"Ah… sou… good luck with that then, Dino-san." The brunet ignored the other's cry and turned to the maid instead, "Can you bring me inside?"

"Y-yes Decimo!"

And with that they entered the manor and Tsuna waved a friendly goodbye at the sulking blonde before the doors closed behind them. He looked around and noticed how silent the place was, "Are my guardians around?"

"Uhm yes! They are all gathered by the garden."

"Please take me there." Tsuna requested.

"Of course, Decimo."

Tsuna felt his heart pound as they made their way to the back of the mansion where the garden was. It was then when they reached the huge back doors did Tsuna suddenly remember something, "Ah wait. I would like you to get something in my office."

The maid looked at him curiously, "What would that be, Decimo?"

* * *

><p>As Tsuna wheeled himself towards the wide porch, he looked around and noticed that no one was around. He frowned and tried to find his friends. His eyes then landed on his flowers and the well-trimmed bushes. It was good to see that the garden was still being cared properly. He looked up to the arch found in the middle of the garden and immediately saw them.<p>

Fortunately though, their backs were turned against him as they seemed to be engaged into a very serious conversation. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what their topic was all about, but he pretty much had a hint.

He noticed that the only way there was a rocky pathway, and he was a little worried that the wheelchair might ruin the plants… so the brunet pushed himself up and slowly tried to stand. He quickly grabbed the wall beside him for support before stretching each of his legs. One by one he took slow step before managing to walk just fine, "I knew I could do it. Dino-san was overreacting all this time." He muttered.

Carefully he walked down the pathway towards the arch. He tried to control his trembling and took in deep breaths. He watched as they grew nearer and could practically feel his heart beat really fast.

Finally it was time for him to see them… to talk to them properly.

_**"You're all trying to avoid me, why?!"**_

To correct what was wrong…

_**"You always look uncomfortable when I talk to you- you try to avoid me as much as possible by assigning yourselves to the most available mission! And I'm supposed to be the one assigning you you're missions!"**_

To stop the accusations and to be truly honest…

_**"SAY HOW YOU DAMN FELT WHEN YOU SAW ME MURDER SOMEONE!"**_

To share to them what he felt instead…

_**"Dismissed…"**_

And to stop running away.

He stopped a couple of feet away from the arch and watched as one of the guardians turned around as he most probably sensed him. Hibari's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. Though it did not hold any suspicion or caution unlike before.

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi…"

Everyone practically turned around and stared at him with wide eyes. They stared at him like that for a couple of seconds before Gokudera decided to step forward still looking stunned, "J-Juudaime, you're not supposed to be here!"

"Well I am now…" Tsuna awkwardly shrugged, "But Dino-san will bring me back to the hospital later."

"Why…why did you come here…?" Chrome asked silently.

"If there was something you needed here we could've sent it to you." Yamamoto said, while looking at him with a frown.

Tsuna noted how uncomfortable and awkward they looked and he could tell that Giotto was right. They don't remember anything. Well, he really wasn't sure what they were supposed to remember, but Tsuna had a feeling that if they did had their memories of the recent incident and about the black flames then they'd most probably be acting differently from now. (I WISH THEY COULD REMEMBER AS WELL)

And he honestly wished they would remember. Being the only person who could remember of what had happened made him feel a tiny bit lonely.

He looked up at them, "I wanted… I needed to see you guys. And seeing that you weren't at the hospital… I thought that it would be better if I go to you instead."

An uncomfortable silence then surrounded them and Tsuna looked down feeling a little embarrassed, "Look I-"

"We couldn't… we didn't have the guts to see you, Vongola." Lambo suddenly spoke up and Tsuna was surprised to see that the youngest guardian didn't even look scared of him, so unlike before.

"We EXTREMELY don't deserve to face you…" Ryohei looked down uneasily, "We…we're…-"

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna suddenly bowed and everyone was surprised by the sudden apology, "You… you don't have to feel guilty anymore. It was all my fault. Everything was my fault. I did something that can never be forgiven and I… I wasn't even aware I was already hurting others."

Gokudera looked at him, "J-Juudaime…"

"I was being selfish. I kept thinking I was the victim… but I was wrong." The brunet still didn't look up at them as he continued, "I was at fault. I even made that stupid promise that I couldn't even keep. I… I deserve everything that happened."

Tsuna looked up at them. They all remained silent, and at that moment, the brunet had no idea of what they were thinking. All their stunned expressions had melted into serious looks. He clenched his fists and kept a brave face.

_'Whether they forgive me or not- it doesn't matter.'_ Tsuna looked around just in time to see the maid from earlier heading towards them. His eyes narrowed at the brown folder she held, _'But it matters to me to know if you have forgiven me…'_

"Decimo…" The maid bowed as she handed the files, "…these are the files for the available missions yet to be done."

_'…or not.'_ The young boss smiled, "Thank you. You may go now."

He turned back to his guardians once more and kept his face stern. Slowly he held up the files in front of them and put up a tough front, "I understand that maybe things won't be the way it used to but… nothing's impossible. So I'm willing to wait… no matter how long it takes I'll wait until you forgive me and accept me once more."

His hand trembled and his vision blurred, but he immediately tried to blink the tears away. _'Damn it…'_ He shut his eyes tightly and hung his head low, _'I'm actually terrified. But…'_

"I don't mind… if we start here…" He forced himself to look at them straight in the eyes, "I…"

And suddenly, he felt something trickle down his cheek and he was forced to stare at the ground instead, _'Crap…'_ More tears fell to the ground, _'Even after ten years… I'm still the same coward.'_

He felt someone grab the folders and he looked up with wide disbelieving eyes. He shouldn't have been surprised to see Mukuro and he quickly tried to wipe his tears, "A-anyway… the mission shall be done in Japan-"

The folder was suddenly yanked out of his hold and before he knew it, Mukuro threw it away, causing the papers it held to scatter and fly away thanks to a random gust of wind. Tsuna automatically tried to catch them but was stopped when he felt someone hug him.

He looked down and was surprised to see Chrome. The illusionist buried her face against his chest as she cried.

"C-Chrome…?"

"It was our fault, Boss! Everything was!" She let go and stepped back. She couldn't seem to stop sobbing as she continued, "B-because of us… we almost lost you!"

"It's not you who should be asking for forgiveness," Yamamoto spoke up, "It… it should be us, Tsuna."

"Ju-Juudaime…" The brunet was surprised to see his right-hand man also looking like he was in the verge of crying, "I-I don't know what I would do if you really died. We left you with nothing but regret. And in the end, we never even apologized for t-the horrible things we did."

The bomber turned to the others, "We don't even remember what made us act like that… and during the five months Juudaime was unconscious… something…something happened."

The brunet looked at him with wide eyes, _'It can't be… could they have remembered…?'_

"We EXTREMELY remembered the past and how we used to be back in middle school." The brunet slumped a bit in disappointment, but immediately tensed up as he saw Ryohei picked up the papers and stared at them, "And back then, we were EXTREMELY always there for you. And now… I think it's time for us to go back to the old days."

Tsuna was stunned as he watched the boxer rip the papers. He turned to Gokudera who approached him and suddenly knelt on one knee, "Juudaime. We're sorry… for everything."

Yamamoto also knelt down and kept his head bowed, "You don't have to forgive us."

"But we'll do everything to make it up to you, Boss!" Chrome exclaimed as she gently knelt down as well.

"EXTREME APOLOGY!" Ryohei exclaimed as he abruptly fell on his knees and went on all fours.

"Tsuna-nii- I mean… Vongola…"Lambo muttered as he followed their action.

Both Hibari and Mukuro gave the brunet a look, as if telling him he was pushing his luck a little too far.

Tsuna looked lost for a moment as he eyed his guardians in disbelief. Before him he finally had what he had always dreamed for… for their apology… for their acceptance. And just as he was about to step forward to confirm if everything was real, the world tilted and he just had enough time to see Gokudera's eyes widened as he tried to reach him before everything went black.

* * *

><p>The beeping of a certain heart monitor awakened him. However the brunet did not dare open his eyes. He didn't want to wake up… not yet. He didn't want to find out if everything that had just happened was all a dream. But it felt so real… but Giotto showed up… so it could've been-<p>

"Herbivore, quit pretending you're asleep."

Caramel eyes snapped open and Tsuna abruptly sat up. The world immediately spun but he managed to keep himself from falling back. He looked at the window and saw Hibari seating by the sill.

The skylark eyed him before looking back outside, "Pathetic…"

"H-Hibari-san. What are you doing here? W-what happened anyway?" He couldn't help but ask. The question was rewarded with a look that seemed to say that he just asked something stupid.

"You fainted, due to physical exhaustion." Hibari simply stated, "The bronco is being given an ear-full by the nurses for letting you out without a proper permit. And I was requested by that herbivore to guard you, just in case you wake up."

The relief that Tsuna felt as he heard those words made him lie back down on the bed. Everything did happen- none of it was a dream much to his relief. The guardians- _no_, his friends… they really did forgive him.

Tsuna felt his cheeks sting at the wide smile that came followed by the tears that couldn't be held back. He knew Hibari was watching him and he couldn't care less, though he was grateful that the guardian didn't make much comment.

"Quit crying like a baby, Baka-Tsuna."

The brunet stiffened as he undoubtedly heard-

"Akanbou." Hibari said in acknowledgement.

Tsuna turned to the door and sure enough, there stood the world's greatest hitman, Reborn. And for some reason Tsuna couldn't read his mood at all. And that definitely is a bad thing.

"Ciaossu. It's been awhile, Dame-Tsuna."

"A-ah…" Tsuna slowly sat up, feeling uneasy. He watched as his tutor walked towards the stool beside him and hopped over it-

_BAM!_

Tsuna had to bite back a curse as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, "Re-Reborn…!" He couldn't help but assume that he may have broken some ribs as well at the sudden attack. He looked up at the arcobaleno, who now stood by the foot of his bed, about to demand why he had done that. But the dark look the other was giving him effectively shut him up

"If I was allowed to, I would've killed you and make sure you don't even come back alive."

A shiver ran down his spine. Something tells him that Reborn wasn't kidding.

"W-why are you even angry?" Tsuna asked, he was pretty sure that everyone wouldn't remember anything, so the arcobaleno couldn't have remembered what happened during his travel to the past.

**_"I want you to go back to the future…and make the guardians resign from their duties."_**

And good thing he doesn't because if he remembered those words he said… well, let's just say Reborn is a man of his word. And once he had made his decision… it's literally do or die.

"Because, Dame-Tsuna, you just don't know when to use your brain when needed. You shame the Vongola's name by almost dying from two gunshot wounds done by a rookie assassin."

"You know… if you put it like that…"

"I also know of course… that there are others who are at fault here." Reborn finally sat on the stool, "As you must know, I left to take care of some matters like sending your shattered ring to Talbot. If I remember correctly you broke it due to the excessive release of sky flames."

"Uhm…"

"During my travels to Talbot, I found some powerful and skillful Mafiosos. So Tsuna, remove your guardians from duty."

Hibari's eyes narrowed while Tsuna looked at his ex-tutor in shock. The arcobaleno merely adjusted his fedora in response to the reactions and continued, "We could've lost you. And losing the only heir left for the Vongola would've caused us our doom. I believe your guardians almost got you killed-"

"That's not how it happened!"

Reborn turned to the brunet with a raised brow and Tsuna quickly tried to think of a cover up, "I mean… it's not what you think. Look… it was my fault for getting distracted. The assassin took that as an advantage and-"

"Juudaime… it's fine." All occupants turned to the door and watched the other guardians enter.

Gokudera put the bouquet he was holding to a nearby drawer and continued, "We know we deserve to have our positions taken away."

Tsuna looked at them in disbelief as neither one bothered to object, "W-what?! No! I refuse! I won't listen nor will I let it happen. Listen," The brunet ran a shaky hand through his spiky hair, "I know you guys think you're at fault… but you're really not! As I've said before—I started this and I-"

"Personal problems should have not hindered their duties as guardians. Their duty was simple and that was to keep the Vongola Decimo safe."

"Reborn! Protecting someone…" Tsuna stared at the others, "It's… it's never easy."

"But it's not impossible."

"Reborn!"

"Tsuna, calm down!" Yamamoto approached the teen and put a hand on this shoulder, "It's gonna be alright. Now you have to rest-"

"I don't want to!" Tsuna insisted as he tried to leave his bed, "And no, it's never gonna be alright! You guys are all I have… so I just wish- I mean, I hope you guys could at least listen to me!"

"Why do you insist so much to keep those who had turned their backs on you, Vongola?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm tired of getting left behind!" The young boss exclaimed, "You're my famiglia, right? So why do you keep insisting to leave? Like you think it's for the best when it's actually not!"

"We won't leave you just because our positions were taken…" Lambo muttered.

"We-we promise to keep protecting you!" Chrome assured, "No matter what."

The young boss' eyes softened, "That's not what I want." He looked at them, "And I know that's the least thing you want as well. If we're going to fight… we have to do it together. Don't make the same mistake as I did."

Reborn stared at the brunet before sighing, "Everybody get out, the idiot needs rest."

"Reborn! Please!"

"Quit begging!" Everyone winced as the hitman whacked Tsuna in the head, "A mafia boss does not beg."

"It's because you won't listen to me!"

"I have ears Baka-Tsuna… and for now… I'll heed to your request." The arcobaleno watched as those huge caramel eyes widened, "You're the Boss. I have no power to go against what the Boss' orders. But be warned…" The infant turned to the guardians who stiffened under the glare he gave them, "Make the same mistake again… and I will do everything in my power to make sure that Tsuna will have no other choice but to replace you."

And with that, Reborn walked out and opened the door for them to leave, "Now everyone get out."

Mukuro was the first to leave, looking highly amused. The others turned to Tsuna with uncertainty and the brunet couldn't blame them for not wanting to leave. There were still so many things that they needed to say and talk about— to apologize for and to thank for. But that can wait… because this time no one will go anywhere. This time for sure.

So the brunet just smiled and watched as the guardians finally left.

"W-we'll see you soon Juudaime!"

"Let's have a beach party after your recovery!"

"That's an EXTREME idea, Yamamoto!"

"Yare, yare…"

"See you soon… B-Boss!"

Reborn turned to Hibari with a raised eyebrow and the skylark left as well, looking a bit annoyed. The arcobaleno stared and spoke, "Get some rest Baka-Tsuna, and this time… don't go anywhere."

"I won't." He assured as Reborn left as well. And as the door slowly closed, the brunet, for the first time ever, actually didn't mind being alone. Finally… now he can rest.

"TSUNA! THE NURSE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Dino barged in looking very scared.

…or not.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends THEIR BOSS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!<strong>

**Now moving on to the Epilogue~ xD**

**Review? :3**


	62. Epilogue

**Finally! _FINALLY! I can press the 'complete' button! Everyone~ Enjoy!_**

**_Beta'ed by Icy-chan! AKA: The Ice Within_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

"You know… I haven't seen Butler-san lately…" Tsuna looked up from his paper works and frowned. Gokudera, who was helping him sort out the papers, turned to the brunet questioningly, "Butler-san? Who are you referring to Juudaime? We have lots of butlers."

"You know… Butler-san! Eto…" He tapped his pen thoughtfully on the paper he was about to sign, "What was his name again…?"

"Are you talking about the head butler?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes! That's right!"

"Does he look like he's in his 40's?"

"How many head butlers do we exactly have?"

"Just one, Juudaime."

Tsuna frowned. He was pretty sure that the butler was more of an old man, "We got him from another famiglia remember? As a gift for our alliance."

"Which famiglia?"

"It was-" Brown eyes widened for a moment as a short memory flashed in his mind.

_"Vongola Decimo, as a sign of our loyalty and appreciation for the accepted alliance between our families, we would like to give you this man who is thoroughly skillful in fighting and is always of great service to the person he serves." A familiar looking man said as he presented the butler to Tsuna and the guardians during a meeting, "Kage Taishi. He is Japanese as well, as you can tell by his name."_

_"It's fine. It's really unnecessary to do so." Tsuna calmly declined. He could already sense the cautious looks the guardians were giving._

_"But I insist Decimo." Dark eyes locked into caramel ones, "Please… just think of it as a gift from the **Orso Family…**"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"And the Orso Family will cease to exist in the future… they are no longer your allies. They are now the family that had fallen victim to massacre by a criminal and are now in the verge of extinction."<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sound of the pen dropping to the ground made the bomber look up in confusion. The confusion then turned into worry as he saw the brunet turn pale, "Juudaime, is something wrong? Are you feeling unwell again?"<p>

"I-I'm fine." Tsuna abruptly stood up and walked away from his desk, making Gokudera stand up as well.

"J-Juudaime!"

"Please excuse me." The young boss opened the door, but because of his rush, he was unable to see Yamamoto standing at the other side and ended up colliding against the rain guardian.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera was quickly at his boss' side, who was busy rubbing his sore nose.

"Woah! S-sorry about that, Tsuna! You seemed to be quite in a hurry though." Yamamoto chuckled as he knelt in front of the brunet. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, "Teme! What do you think were you doing just standing outside the door like a weirdo?!"

"Gokudera-kun calm down." Tsuna insisted as he stood up, "It was my fault for not looking."

"Maa, maa… it's fine." The swordsman grinned, "Anyway, I'm here to tell you guys it's time to prepare."

"Prepare? For what?" Gokudera frowned.

"For the beach! Remember?"

"E-EH!?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto in disbelief, "Yamamoto, there's no time for that. I still got all these paperwork to catch up to."

The rain guardian shrugged, "It's just one day. What's the harm in that? It's nothing compared to five months-"

The brunet stiffened as he watched the two suddenly turn serious before hearing his right-hand man mutter something like 'idiot'. To save the sudden awkward situation Tsuna immediately spoke up, "Y-you're right! To the beach it is! I think it's time I give myself a little break."

"But Juudaime, not that I don't agree with you, didn't Reborn-san tasked you to finish these in a week?" Gokudera then said much to the brunet's relief.

"Maa, maa… a day in the beach won't hurt now won't it?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Easy for you to say! While you're out there doing nothing, Juudaime has to be cooped up in his office forced to work hard!"

"Well—I keep asking if you want help-"

"You'll just ruin everything!"

"-and that's the answer I always get."

"Enough already you two." Tsuna interrupted while rubbing his temples, "Let's just go and start to prepare for the beach. And don't worry Gokudera-kun, I'll somehow convince Reborn for an extension or something."

"Haha! Alright Tsuna!"

"If Juudaime says so."

Tsuna could only smile warmly at them, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>Gokudera grumbled as he entered his room, "Stupid baseball freak… making it harder for Juudaime."<p>

He opened his closet and took out a duffel bag and sighed. In the inside, he really was grateful for the small vacation they were about to do. Their boss deserved nothing more than just to relax and enjoy the day as much as possible; to award him with all his hard-work and successful recovery.

The bomber couldn't help but remember the brunet's sudden death all over again. He wasn't sure what made them run back to the hospital. It was a little unusual especially since he was pretty sure they were getting ready for a mission before that and they didn't receive any calls about something happening to their boss… but nevertheless he shuddered as he remembered that moment when he pulled that white sheet only to reveal the brunet's dead body.

"I won't let that happen again." He couldn't help but say out loud as he grabbed random clothes from his wardrobe.

A noise of something small dropping on the ground made him look down. He raised an eyebrow as he realized it was a hair tie. The band was slightly thick and had skulls as designs. The bomber frowned as he stared at the item in confusion. He didn't remember ever owning—

_"Here! I tried winning it in a shooting booth for you. I hope it would cheer you up."_

The face of the younger version of his boss flashed in his mind, _'J-Juudaime gave this to me?'_ Another memory of Tsuna and the gang walking around an amusement park flashed in the bomber's mind, 'B-but… I don't remember hanging out with Juudaime at an amusement park before.'

_"You don't deserve to exist!"_

Another memory flashed but this time he sees a fist descending directly at him. Gokudera fell on his knees and emerald eyes widened in disbelief as he undoubtedly saw his younger self behind the fist that was going to hit him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Yamamoto and Chrome preparing some food. The illusionist tensed and turned as she obviously sensed the newcomer, "B-Boss."<p>

"Yamamoto, Chrome! I thought you guys should be preparing your things by now."

"Oh! Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted, "And actually, I just finished preparing and saw Chrome handling all these stuff by herself, so I thought I should help out."

"Didn't you guys tell the staff to make some food?" Tsuna asked and turned to Chrome.

The illusionist replied, "I-I wanted to make the food instead."

The brunet frowned as he noticed how the other wouldn't make eye-contact with him. Something was obviously wrong. But just as he was about to ask what it was, the swordsman spoke up, "Hey, you know—this reminds me of that time when you fell off the roof."

Tsuna stiffened visibly while Chrome abruptly turned away.

"Ah sorry for that…" Yamamoto chuckled uneasily, "Well that incident was just an accident after all, right? And yeah… Tsuna got into a coma but at least in the end everything was all well! So I thought, it would be fine to bring it up…"

'That's what they remember?' The brunet blinked, "No it's fine. I uhm—remember we also had a party after I got out of the hospital, right?"

He really wasn't sure if the last part was true, but he had to make a guess to avoid suspicion.

"Haha! Yeah! That was the best party ever!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "Everyone enjoyed it a lot and I really hope we'll enjoy this hang-out as well."

Tsuna smiled warmly, "I'm sure we will…"

Yamamoto smiled back before suddenly looking down, "Tsuna… we're—"

The young boss' phone suddenly rang, thus interrupting the rain guardian. Tsuna took out his phone and checked the caller, "Uhm… please excuse me." Then he added hastily, "B-but I'll come back and help you guys after this."

"I-it's fine!" Chrome suddenly said, "Just go and get ready, Boss. We can handle everything here."

"What she said." Yamamoto grinned, "We already finished preparing our stuff anyway."

Tsuna looked hesitant but nevertheless nodded in understanding, "But as soon as I finish and you guys are still here… let me help, alright?"

"Hai, hai…" And with that the rain guardian waved the brunet off who finally left. He turned back to the sandwich he was making and asked Chrome without even looking at her, "Something's bothering you."

The illusionist tensed at the comment from the usually dense rain guardian.

Yamamoto grinned, "It's pretty obvious."

There was a moment of silence and Yamamoto couldn't help but turn at her curiously. Chrome did the same and suddenly tears sprung, shocking the other.

"W-what's the matter? Did something happen?"

"You have to find it." Chrome sobbed as she abruptly turned around and reached for the other side of the counter. Yamamoto watched as she took out what looked like an old-looking bunny plush, "You have to find that connection to remember!"

* * *

><p>Hibari slammed the dummy in front of him with the tonfa he always held. Immediately, the immobile doll fell on the ground with a dull THUD. He huffed and walked away from the training room filled with broken dummies. He wasn't in the mood to be partying with some herbivore… but he technically had no choice.<p>

He ignored the maids that greeted him and walked through the halls. It was then he heard the familiar voice of a certain herbivore.

"I'm sorry, but the meeting must be moved next week. Today isn't really a good time."

The skylark looked at the brunet, slightly impressed. There was a loud protest from the other line but Tsuna ends the call with a quick press of a button. With a sigh, the young boss turned around only to see Hibari.

"Hibari-san!" He exclaimed looking surprise, "Are you preparing for the beach party as well?"

"I have no choice." The other replied blankly.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Urusai."

Tsuna sweat dropped as Hibari left to walk away. Suddenly he remembered something, "Oh yeah! Hibari-san, can you find Oniisan? I have to talk to him about something."

"Hn." Hibari continued on his way, though a bit irritated that he had been ordered. Usually he'd get pissed, but he really wasn't in the mood to pick up a fight. So instead he continued on his way towards his quarters and decided to find the sun guardian later.

Once he arrived he pushed the double oak doors open and entered his room. After closing the doors he immediately headed towards the huge window that almost occupied one side of the wall. The reason for the size of the window was because Tsuna knew Hibari hates nothing more than to be confined.

The cloud guardian just huffed at the thought before opening the window and sat by the sill. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes, trying to imagine his beloved hometown, Namimori.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

He opened his eyes and watched as a yellow puffball zoom into his room while singing the familiar hymn of his school. Hibird suddenly perched on top of the cloud guardian's drawer and tilted its head. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the bird was suddenly holding something as it flew towards him.

He automatically held out a hand and let Hibird land. Whatever it was holding, it fell and land on the ground, barely making a sound. Hibari immediately bent down to check what it was, obviously interested.

He picked up what seemed like an accessory for a phone. His narrowed eyes stared at the small, plastic replica of Hibird found at the end.

And just as he was about to wonder if he ever owned it, a memory that he was sure he never had flashed in his mind.

A sickly looking brunet grinning at him flashed in his mind, and in the young brunet's hand dangles the said keychain in front of him. The skylark held his head with wide eyes as more memories he never remembered came crashing down in his mind almost like there had been a dam holding it at bay.

_BAM!_

He growled at the intruder who dared intrude his room and automatically reached for his tonfa. But just as he grabbed his weapon, he stopped as he realized it was Ryohei. He immediately noticed how the boxer was looking at the ground with a look of horrification. Slowly those steely eyes travelled down to the clenched fist of the boxer and saw the handkerchief he was holding.

* * *

><p>Tsuna, now in a casual attire, shouldered the bag he was carrying as he made his way to the manor's entrance. Maids bowed at his direction and he nodded his head at them in acknowledgement.<p>

"Decimo, your guardians are already waiting outside."

"I understand-" His eyes widened as he stared at the butler who spoke and quickly asked, "Are you… the head butler?"

The man looked at him in confusion but answered nevertheless, "Yes, Decimo."

The guilt was there once more and Tsuna tried to hide it as much as possible, "I see… well—carry on."

Once he left he couldn't help but let out a big sigh. He remembered the moments when the head butler would be there for him whenever he had no one to turn to. He really had helped him out in every tough situation he was in.

And instead of thanks… he…

_'Aghh! Stop thinking about it already!'_ Tsuna shook his head, _'There's no point in dwelling on it anymore… I'll make Butler-san a memorial instead… to show him my appreciation.'_

He clutched his bag and looked up at the limo that was parked in front of the mansion, 'Right now… I should enjoy the day and be…' He paused as he immediately noticed the gloomy aura of the guardians who stood around the vehicle, _'…happy?'_

"Uhm…?" Tsuna warily approached them and Gokudera immediately perked up, "J-Juudaime! You're here!"

"Is… something wrong?" He looked at each of them.

"N-nothing's wrong, Vongola." Lambo spoke up as he nervously looked back and forth at Tsuna then at the guardians, "N-now, come on let's go!"

The brunet frowned as he watched Lambo open the car door for him before eyeing the other guardians with narrowed eyes, "You're not telling me something."

"Hahaha! W-what makes you say that, Tsuna?"

"W-were not hiding anything, Juudaime!"

"…E-extremely."

"…nothing at all, B-Boss."

"Kufufu."

"Hn…"

Tsuna crossed his arms and sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't continue this. Something's obviously not right-WOAH!" The baseball star had carried him over his shoulders without warning and immediately placed him inside the vehicle.

"Yamamoto!"

"Sorry Tsuna. It seems like this had to be done." And the swordsman shut the door and signaled the driver to drive. Dumbfounded, the brunet looked at them in disbelief, "Hey—wait! What about you guys?!"

"There's another limo for us waiting, you go ahead Juudaime!"

"Wha-" Before Tsuna could even say anything the car immediately drove ahead, with his screams echoing throughout the manor. Lambo turned to the right-hand man with a frown, "Gokudera-shi…"

"We need to talk about this." Gokudera muttered.

* * *

><p><em>'What's happening here?'<em> Tsuna stared outside the window, then at the back, checking if the guardians were catching up to him. The brunet sat back on his seat, feeling more restless than ever. _'This is nothing compared to the time I had to play Russian roulette with Reborn!'_

"Decimo, is everything alright?" The driver looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Y-yes." Tsuna answered before looking back once more, "Did uhm… did the guardians tell you why they suddenly decided to ride a separate car? I usually don't take up that much space." He absentmindedly patted the vacant seats beside him as if to emphasize his point.

"Sorry, Decimo… I don't know either."

The sky-wielder sighed in defeat, "I see." He looked out the window once more feeling a little worried. Something tells him that things won't be going the way they planned for the day.

* * *

><p>"We're here Decimo." The car door opened and Tsuna quickly snapped out of his reverie. He grabbed his bag and exited the car. His shoes sunk on the soft yellow sand and he couldn't help the small smile that formed as he felt the soft breeze.<p>

As usual, the beach was filled with people and the brunet didn't really mind. Even though they kept calling it a "beach party" it was just more of a picnic. They just liked calling it like that since they were technically celebrating something.

"And not an ice cream man in sight." Tsuna muttered.

"Oya? Is there something creepy about ice-cream men, Vongola?"

The young boss abruptly turned around and was surprised to see all the guardians.

"H-How long have you guys been here? And why did you take a separate ride?" He immediately demanded.

"Maa, maa calm down Tsuna." Yamamoto spoke up, "We just actually arrived –and as for the second question… we uhh… we didn't want it to be a tight fit."

"I don't know if you guys noticed… but I just rode a limo." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. We're already here anyway." Lambo spoke up while eyeing Tsuna uncomfortably, "Let's just go and find a spot for our picnic."

Usually, the brunet wasn't the type who easily got mad. But a lot of buttons had been pushed and he was now ready to explode. It was bad enough that he was feeling guilty from the butler's sudden disappearance— now another problem had formed and he wasn't even sure what it was!

And the sudden, obvious distance between him and the guardians only made things more frustrating. He could just—

_'No. Calm down, Tsuna.'_ The brunet took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, _'I'm just probably overthinking again. And since when was I the type that easily got ticked?'_

He watched as the guardians walked ahead of him and sighed for the umpteenth time before following them. He watched as some of the people turned to stare at the group of handsome men (and Chrome). Girls giggled and some men awed… and Tsuna was used to it.

Even during the instances when girls would try to talk to him.

"Hey there handsome, want to hang out? You can bring your friends along if you want to." The random lady who approached him batted her eyelashes.

Tsuna smiled uncomfortably, "Sorry… but no thank you." Okay, maybe he still wasn't used to this part yet. It was always rare for women to approach him, especially when Gokudera and Yamamoto are around since they're usually the ones who shooed them off or got fawned over.

Tsuna bowed in apology and quickly went after his friends while the girl huffed in disbelief.

"Let me help." Tsuna offered as he watched Ryohei carry a pair of parasols.

"It's EXTREMELY fine, Sawada! I can handle it!" The boxer insisted as he put one of the items down. The boss frowned and turned to Chrome and Lambo who were carrying the picnic baskets.

"We can handle this." Chrome quickly said even before Tsuna could ask.

With no other choice, the brunet next turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto who were busy with the picnic blanket. The brunet was about to ask if he could help but stopped himself. He just settled with sighing instead and grabbing his bag to change his clothes.

Without a word he left. And no one even bothered to notice –apparently too busy thinking about something else.

* * *

><p>This was not what he had in mind when they told him about how much they were going to enjoy the picnic. Tsuna wasn't enjoying himself at all. Now wearing a simple parka and a pair of khaki shorts, he stood by the shore picking up small shells for no apparent reason. He let the waves hit his feet to enjoy the cooling sensation.<p>

He suddenly heard squeals and he looked up to see Gokudera and Yamamato being crowded by women.

"What are your names?"

"You're wearing a wristband! Could you be an athlete?"

"Your rings look cool! Can I touch them?"

"Kyaaa! Lambo-sama you're here!" Girls, who apparently recognized the lightning guardian, had approached said person who was in the middle of eating a sandwich. Beside him was Chrome, who was busy reading.

The brunet frowned as he realized the book was upside down.

"Hey look at that dude." Tsuna looked at the couple beside him and stared at what they were trying to point out. His eyes widened as he saw Ryohei far, far away sitting on a rock that jutted out of the sea. And it looked like he was screaming out something, but Tsuna could barely hear anything he said.

Just how far is he?

He looked around for Mukuro and Hibari but couldn't find them anywhere.

Tsuna looked at the small shells in his hands and headed back to the dry sand where he sat and let out another huge sigh. Suddenly, the phone in his pocket rang. Without hesitation, he took it out and stared at the caller ID.

"As I have said before, the meeting will be moved next week." Tsuna immediately said as he answered the call.

_"Decimo, t-this sudden adjournment of the meeting is a sign of great insult t-to our famiglia!"_

"I'm sorry. But please don't misunderstand. My guardians suddenly planned this beach party and had only told me this morning. I couldn't insult them by saying 'no'." The brunet explained calmly, "So please understand."

_"S-so you're meaning to say you just skipped this meeting for such a nonsense occasion?"_

"It is not nonsense." The brunet snapped.

There was an unmanly yelp from the other side but the person immediately tried to recover by clearing his throat, _"Ye-ye-ye-yes it is! It's a waste time!"_

Tsuna wanted to retort and most probably threaten the man for going too far but suddenly couldn't find himself to do so. He looked at his friends once more. All of them still being surrounded by women… still reading a book… still screaming at the middle of the sea for who knows why… and still nowhere to be found.

Tsuna sucked in a breath and stared at the seashells in his hand.

_"U-uhm… Decimo?"_

"You're right. It's a waste of time." He dropped the small shells and stood up, "I'll meet you within an hour then."

_"R-really?! I-I mean of course I'm right. And yes. I'll be waiting-"_** *beep***

The brunet pocketed his phone and dusted his shorts off. And just as he was about to walk back to their picnic place a hand had grabbed him from behind.

"Oya? Leaving the party so soon?"

"Mukuro." The brunet pulled his arm off the other's grip, "I have a meeting to attend to."

"Are you sure that's the right decision to make right now?" The illusionist smirked as he crossed his arms, "Kufufu… you're just as distracted as those idiots are. You didn't even sense me."

"It's to avoid a war between our families." The brunet clenched his fists, "I don't have time for distractions."

"Last time another famiglia called you while we were here, you declined them." Mukuro spoke up, "What difference does it make now?"

"Gokudera-kun was the one who declined them." Tsuna blankly replied.

"Oya? Oya? Are you actually mad?" Mukuro's smirk grew wider while the brunet's frown only grew deeper.

"I'm leaving." Tsuna said in finality, "If I'm lucky they'll be too distracted to notice I'm gone."

"They're just busy reminiscing the past." Mukuro chuckled.

The tenth however continued on his way towards the limo, not bothering to grab his bag. He was annoyed, frustrated and disappointed at the outcome of their supposed celebration. He knew he had no right to be angry after everything that had happened, but he couldn't help it. He is burdened by the fact that he is the only person who could remember what had really happened from the past to the current future and not to mention he still hasn't moved on from what happened with the black flames and up until now he was still being haunted by those nightmares about them.

Also adding to the fact that the guardians and him were still completely not in good terms, there were awkward moments here and there, but he thought it was a good start. That's why he considered the beach party as a big thing. It was supposed to make them get along better and make him forget all the horrible things that had been holding him back.

It was his temporary relief.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna, where are you going?"

So much for not getting noticed. The brunet sighed and was about to turn around to answer the guardians who were surely about to head his way only to stop as he saw someone familiar suspiciously standing from afar. An old man with a surprisingly straight posture stared at him

His brown eyes widened as he recognized who it was, "Butler-san…?"

And suddenly the other took out a gun in a split second that Tsuna had almost no time to react at all especially when the barrel was pointed at him.

"BOSS!" Chrome screamed.

"TSUNA LOOK OUT!" Yamamoto yelled.

Gokudera quickly ran towards him, "JUUDAIME!"

_BANG!_

Tsuna bit his tongue as the bullet nearly hit him in the head. He had bent back to completely avoid it and was quick to regain his posture. He heard the screams of the bystanders as they soon realized what they heard was a gunshot. Fortunately, Lambo and Chrome were quick in action as they tried to lead the panicked people away from harm.

The ex-butler kept shooting at the brunet continuously and Tsuna could barely dodge all the oncoming bullets.

_'Crap!'_ Tsuna cursed as he accidentally turned his back to the enemy after dodging one of the bullets.

_BANG!_

"Teme—You traitor!" He felt a hard force tackle him to the ground after the gunshot. He looked up to see Gokudera, with worried eyes staring at him, "Juudaime, are you hurt?!"

"I-I'm fine. Gokudera-kun, what did you just say earlier-?" Then he saw the blood on the bomber's shirt. His eyes widened in shock and fear, "You're bleeding!"

"It's fine-"

"DIE DECIMO!" The enemy had lunged with a knife in his hand as he soon ran out of bullets. Tsuna forcibly pushed Gokudera away, as he was at the same time aware of the injury, about to prepare to attack only to be stopped by Yamamoto who quickly appeared before them and disarmed the ex-butler with his sword.

"Stop this at once!" Yamomoto demanded while pointing his blade against the other's neck threateningly.

But the rain guardian was merely ignored as the attacker duck to the ground and knocked Yamamoto off his feet, completely catching him off-guard. He grabbed his fallen knife and quickly ran towards Tsuna, who fortunately was now on his HDW mode, however unfortunately forgot his gloves.

The ex-butler's attack was quick and swift, but the brunet was able to deflect them all without breaking a sweat. Tsuna frowned as he couldn't help but compare how the butler used to be better than this. Though it was no time to be making such a comparison, he still couldn't help but wonder at the sudden lack of skill. His question was no sooner answered as he saw the rage in the other's face. When in a fight, it is best to keep a clear mind and a calm posture. If you fight with your emotions clipped on your sleeves, you'd be better off fighting in a losing battle.

Tsuna dodged the knife that the other thrust towards his heart and easily grabbed the hand that held the blade. With his other hand he grabbed the old man's shirt and mercilessly flipped him to the ground. He ignored the painful groan and pushed him harder to the ground, "Why are you doing this?"

The ex-butler glared at the brunet in difficulty, "The Orso Family was ordered to annihilate the Vongola Decimo. The Boss who had greatly sinned."

Tsuna stiffened at what he heard before shaking his head, "I thought the Orso Family wasn't supposed to exist anymore."

The old man suddenly laughed, "There may be a few of us left, but the Orso Family will always exist and will always LIVE ON!" With shocking strength, he broke free from the brunet's grip and twisted around to stab the young boss once more, "GOOD BYE DECIMO!"

But a hand that came out of nowhere grabbed the hand that held the weapon and painfully twisted it away from the stunned Tsuna, "Kufufu… this one is tough."

"GAHH!" The enemy tried to punch Mukuro but was stopped by the tonfa that was suddenly pressed against his throat.

"Move and I will bite you to death."

The ex-butler glared at Hibari with full-hatred before reluctantly putting his arm down, "This isn't over, Decimo. You will pay for what you have done! YOU WILL PAY- AGH!" He suddenly collapsed on the ground and the young Boss turned to Mukuro who shrugged and smirked.

"He was too noisy."

Soon did Chrome, Lambo and Ryohei arrived. The sun guardian was immediately beside Gokudera, who was being helped up by Yamamoto.

"Y-you're hurt!" Chrome exclaimed.

"I just got shot by the shoulder," The bomber winced as Ryohei ripped his sleeve off before turning back to Tsuna, "Anyway, Juudaime are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…" The dull tone in the brunet's voice made everyone turn to their boss. Tsuna had that unreadable look on his face as he continued, "Let's go back to the mansion before the police arrive. Bring him with us."

And without waiting for an answer he turned away and went straight to the car while fishing out his phone.

"Hello? I'm sorry but it seems like the meeting will be cancelled."

* * *

><p>They had all arrived at the mansion just as the sun was setting. The guards had taken custody of the ex-butler and brought him to his prison. Meanwhile the guardians were gathered inside the infirmary as Gokudera was getting patched up.<p>

"What are you idiots doing here anyway?" Gokudera growled.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. It doesn't hurt to make sure that your friend is alright." Yamamoto, who sat next to him, grinned.

"And Boss told us to gather here…" Chrome silently added.

"Where's the herbivore?" The skylark impatiently demanded.

"Kufufu… oya, oya. I wonder what his purpose is." Mukuro smirked.

"This is extremely nerve-wracking." Ryohei said as he threw the bloody bandages to a nearby trash.

"Something's obviously bothering Vongola…" Lambo carelessly rocked his chair back, "And let's hope it's not about… you know."

Gokudera huffed, "As if you understand what we're saying. You don't exactly remember what we remember. You just had to listen what really happened."

"Well there's actually Mukuro as well." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Chrome has shown me what had to be shown." Mukuro said, obviously not wanting to be in the same level as Lambo.

"I can't believe that really happened." Chrome buried her face in her hands, "That… that past. It's just so unbelievable… but…"

"But it was the truth." Everyone froze at the new voice and turned to the source. There by the entrance stood Tsuna and the brunet was looking at them with a look of disbelief and at the same time, acceptance.

"T-Tsuna… uhm… what we were talking about was-"

"-an extremely different topic that you're probably thinking about-"

"You remembered everything." The young boss clenched his fists, "Don't bother hiding it. I already found out after Gokudera-kun called butler-san a traitor. After all, for someone who didn't even recognize him this morning and suddenly calling him that… wasn't it a bit strange?"

"J-Juudaime…"

"How?"

They looked at Tsuna questioningly and the brunet let out a shaky breath as he rephrased his question, "How did it happen? How did you remember? You weren't supposed to remember anything."

"It's because of the connections you gave us from the past, Boss…" Chrome replied.

"What connections?"

"The things you gave us from the past." Yamamoto automatically held the wristband he wore and Tsuna's eyes widened in understanding.

"I…" The brunet could feel the tears stung his eyes, "I would give anything for you guys to not remember everything."

"What?" Gokudera tried to sit up on his bed, "Why?"

"At first, I really wanted to." The young boss admitted as he looked down, "To be the only person to remember everything that really happened and not to mention you have to keep it all to yourself… it was… it was lonely."

"What changed your mind?" Chrome softly asked.

"The Orso Family was ordered to annihilate the Vongola Decimo. The Boss who had greatly sinned."

He bit his lip and unconsciously clenched his fists tighter, "I realized how shameful my actions were in the past. I would've been happier if you guys never remembered." He looked up at them, "It would've been better for everyone to have forgotten and moved on."

"Even if we forget, it won't extremely change the fact that it happened." Ryohei approached the brunet, "Sawada, you're not the only one who had regrets."

"You didn't do anything wrong…" The sky-wielder shook his head, "I swear it was all my fault-"

"We were the reason you fell off the roof." The rain guardian's smile faltered, "We almost got you killed… twice."

Tsuna looked at him in disbelief, then at the other guardians. He couldn't believe it. The memories they held were also from their past selves – not just from the time he had been in a coma. Sure, it was a little suspicious that they remembered the items that they gave him back in the past but… this was just unreal for him.

He wanted to ask how much they exactly remembered, but instead, "I'm… I'm sorry." His hands trembled and he suddenly couldn't look at them in the eyes, "I'm really sorry… for bringing you in this mess."

He couldn't help but remember all the horrible things he had done to them as well as the mistakes that he knew he could never correct. The more he remembered the more he wanted to bolt out of the room.

"It was because of the black flames, Juudaime! Please don't blame yourself." The bomber exclaimed, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"The black flames wouldn't have gotten into me if I was just strong enough to resist it." The young boss bitterly added.

"Not everyone can be strong, Boss." Chrome rubbed her eye, "But even when you were vulnerable to the black flames, I always admired how strong you were. You resisted them for such a long time…"

"If it were any other guy… he would've lost his sanity already." Lambo silently pointed out.

"You don't understand…" Tsuna shut his eyes tightly.

"That's enough, Sawada." Ryohei pulls him into an embrace, "I think… it's time we stop trying to extremely understand and just accept everything."

"We're—we're really sorry for our actions earlier today, Boss…" Chrome spoke up and approached him as Ryohei let go of the brunet, "We just… we didn't know how to face you and…"

"We just want to say sorry… for everything Tsuna." Yamamoto put a comforting hand on Chrome's shoulder, "We'll try to make it up to you by having another beach party."

"Idiot! As if that will fix everything" Cue Gokudera's usual retorts.

"Yare, yare… we even forgot the food from all the rush."

"Kufufu… I hope we're finished here. I'm already losing patience."

"Hn. I'm leaving. You're disturbing my peace."

Despite himself, Tsuna couldn't hold back the chuckle that came out. He was still a bit conflicted from the outcome of the day, but he couldn't help but feel the relief of being able to experience the small blast of how they were used to be in the past. The relief was surely greater than any beach parties they ever had. He always wanted for everything to go back to normal and maybe… regaining their memories was the ticket to that desire.

And though, he knew there was still a lot to discuss… he somehow couldn't bring himself to ruin the sudden light atmosphere.

"But hey, I think I remembered bringing some barbeque…" Yamamoto suddenly said.

"LET'S EXTREMELY COOK SOME BARBEQUE AT THE GARDEN THEN!"

"YOU IDIOT YOU'LL RUIN THE FLOWERS!"

"Let's just do it… ore-sama is hungry."

"U-uhm… I think I also brought some fireworks."

"EXTREME!"

"Well, Tsuna?" Tsuna looked at the guardians who were staring at him expectantly as well.

"So despite all the dangers and drama… it always ends into a party, huh?" Everyone stiffened at the strict tone of the young boss, but slowly, he smiled at all of them and made a small nod, "Barbeque sounds nice. Let's do it…"_ '…and move on. Let's start anew.'_

What's past is past…

They all cracked a smile.

"That's our Boss."

**THE END**

**_Omake…_**

"So… you and Mukuro don't remember anything?" Tsuna looked at Lambo curiously as he took a bite of his barbeque, "The others just told you what happened?"

"You… didn't exactly give our past selves anything, Vongola." Lambo pointed out, "I mean… I understand Mukuro… but…"

"I gave you a lot of sweets though." Tsuna muttered.

"A ten-year old, moldy candy is something I won't touch."

"Well… it's not like you had much to remember ten years ago. All you did throughout the story was cry, demand candy and fill the role as a background character." Chu, who was a special guest to their barbeque party, cheerfully pointed out, "Even Icy-chan would agree."

"You didn't have to point that out." Lambo sulked.

Gokudera suddenly popped out of nowhere and pointed his barbeque at the (awesome) authoress, "OI! YOU BASTARD! Don't go inserting yourself in parts you're not supposed to be in!"

"Mou~ Hayato-kun don't be mean."

"Don't call me that!" The bomber growled, "I could kill you right now for making Juudaime suffer so much in this story! Are you a sadist or something!?"

"Yes! I am! Which is why I usually end the chapters with a lot of cliffhangers-" "What the heck are cliffhangers?!" "-but honestly, I'm also a masochist. I don't know why… but you know when you're in a lot of pain? And the you suddenly start laughing because-"

"GAHH! SHUT UP!"

"You're an EXTREME person." Ryohei commented.

"Why thank you."

"Kufufu… your self-esteem is low."

"Ignoring that painful truth… everybody turn to the camera and say goodbye to viewers!" Chu suddenly clung to Tsuna, "Come on Tsu-kun~!"

"Teme-! LET GO OF JUUDAIME!"

"S-see you next time!" Tsuna quickly said, obviously wanting to end everything immediately.

"Wait! Is there an EXTREME sequel—?"

**END**

**So to summarize the items the guardians got. (I don't specifically remember the chapters... O3O) Gokudera got the hair tie which Tsuna won in the amusement park, along with Hibari's cellphone accessory and Chrome's bunny plush (when she disguised herself as a girl with her illusion). Yamamoto got the wrist band which Tsuna bought while they hung out around town. And Ryohei got the handkerchief when Tsuna offered it to him after injuring him during one of their boxing matches in the school festival.**

**So anyway, I have thought of the sequel, and I do have a plan... but there's this new story that I started and I am really itching to publish it! I might make a poll for this. I'll post the first chapter to see which would you guys prefer xD But I won't be sure if I'd actually follow the winning vote.. ehehe... it always depends on my mood but I'm curious of what you guys prefer... I think I want that new story first .w. xD**

**Thank you everyone for staying and remaining loyal to this story! I love all the drawings, reviews and suggested musics you gave to me and you're never ending support is the reason that I was able to finish this OwO THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**YOU TOO ICY-CHAN! Thanks a lot for everything! I LOVE YOUUUU! You've been the best friend and best beta-reader ever and I learned a lot from you and it is thanks to you that I have improved in my writing! Thank you so much! You can talk to me any time you want and if you need something. OwO**

**Review!**


End file.
